The Angry Birds Series (season 2): The Light Of The Darkest Heart
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Our favorite birds and pigs contined their adventure as they searched for their human friend's long-lost adoptive brother. Aggie has been struggling with her feelings to keep Dark Aggie in, but how can she keep her frieds safe from herself when Red and Silver started a relationship together? Things can't get any worse, right? WRONG!
1. Parents Know The Best Of The Truth

**Like as I promise, this is the second season of the Angry Birds Series. This is also the continuation of The Angry Birds Movie 2 (rewritten). That's why my ending is a cliffhanger. There is something more. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter. **

**This is my first Rated T story ever.**

* * *

Red, Chuck, Aggie, and Silver were still at Hero Mountain, still saying "Jinx", and laughed at the tickling. Suddenly, while laughing, Red noticed a glowing green hole from the empty part of the beach.

"Uh, guys, there's something you need to see."

Chuck, Aggie, and Silver turned to the direction where Red saw something.

"Is that... a portal?" Chuck guessed.

"Do you think it's one of ours?" Red asked.

"I don't think so. The team never called me nor I called them," Aggie replied.

"Then why there's a portal?"

Just then, two figures came out of the portal.

"Who are those?" Silver asked.

Aggie recognized those two figures, even using her super vision, as her eyes widened and gasped, "Those are my parents!"

"What are your parents doing here?" squealed Chuck.

"I don't know!" Aggie exclaimed.

"Did you invite them?" asked Red.

"No!"

Silver then watched the two humans walking straight towards the party, that was quite far away from their spot, "Guys, I think they're headed to the party."

Aggie was now worried. If her parents showed up, even in front of her parents, things will get embarrassing, "Ugh, I better go after them. They're my parents. They're my responsibility!" Aggie popped out her wings from her back, and started to fly.

"Wait, we're coming with you," Red said.

Aggie crossed her arms, and scoffed, "Since when do you care?" She remembered how her friends did the heist without her back in Eagle Island. It hurt her so badly and always thought she wasn't needed in the mission.

"We always cared about you," the red bird reminded.

Aggie's glare faded when she realized she needed her friends for support. Plus, she couldn't handle those begging eyes, and couldn't leave her friends while confronting her parents, "Ugh, fine! Just hold on," she gave her hand-wing to Red.

Red held on to Aggie's hand, and with his spare hand, he grabbed Chuck's hand. Like what Red did, Chuck grabbed Silver's hand with his spare. They are like making a chain of birds. Aggie started to lower down slowly.

Red then realized about Aggie's question seconds ago, "Wait, what do you mean 'since when do we care'?"

"Umm..., uh, nothing. Just asking," Aggie lied as she tried to hide her mood. Even though she can control her dark side and the glitches, she's still mad at her friends for ignoring her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on an empty part of the beach, Aggie's parents, Leo and Bernadette, arrived, and never changed from their human form since they only have a small amount of power within them, unlike their daughter. Leo closed the portal with his invention, a dimensional remote that can open portals through different worlds. That's how Aggie got here.

Bernadette just put her phone down after calling to someone, then turned to Leo, "Okay, Leo, Agatha could be here. This could be the world. We have to get her before anything bad happened to her."

"Are you sure we're going to do this?" Leo asked.

"Of course. You saw how she was when she lived here. Her life is now as miserable as before when she was back home. We have to get her out of here," Bernadette began to march on the spongey sand, and she didn't care if her feet are buried.

* * *

Before they could reach the beach, Red, Chuck, Aggie, and Silver were making a run for it to reach for Aggie's parents.

"I can't believe my parents came here without alerting me!" Aggie growled.

"Well, they're your parents. They have the rights to come here without telling you," Chuck said, "Maybe they want to surprise you."

"Yeah, I guess so," the white sparrow nodded in agreement.

At the beach, Bernadette narrowed her eyes, and saw a party area, just a few meters away.

"Hey, it's like a party there. Maybe that's where Aggie is," she suggested.

Before another step, the four birds tripped out of the forest, and in front of the Galido couple. They all grunted from tripping, and tried to get up on their feet.

"Oh, hi, Mr. and Mrs. Galido," Red greeted.

"Mom! Dad!" Aggie got up on her feet, and stood up casually, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Is it bad enough to surprise our little baby girl?" Bernadette embraced and snuggled her daughter.

"Told ya," Chuck smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a little embarrassing right there, Mom," Aggie blushed, and gently pushed her mother to escape from the hug and snuggles, "Seriously, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, we're just here to...," before Leo could finish, he saw the party area ahead, and thought this must be one of those parties that Aggie made since she's a party planner, "Say, did you make that party?" he pointed.

Aggie, Red, Chuck, and Silver turned their backs, and glanced at the wedding party.

"Oh, well, yeah. Duh. I'm still a party planner around here. It's always been my job. I got paid. I'm also one of the guests," said Aggie.

"Well, it might be a best party. We wouldn't miss it," Bernadette said as she and Leo walked towards the party.

"What?! Mom, Dad, you can't go to a wedding party without being invited," Aggie tried to stop them.

"Oh, it's wedding party? Then it must be big! We'll go anyway," Leo squealed as he and his wife continued walking.

Red, Chuck, and Silver glanced at Aggie in panic as they quickly ran pass Leo and Bernadette.

"Umm, we'll just go first," yelled Aggie.

"Sure, meet you there!" Bernadette replied.

* * *

At the party, while Bomb is still dancing like crazy, he noticed Red, Chuck, Aggie, and Silver panted from running too fast.

"Bomb, we have a problem," Red held his breath.

"What's going on? And why are you guys out of breath?" asked Bomb.

"My parents are here," Aggie answered.

"Uncle Leo and Aunt Bernadette are here?" Bomb gasped as the four nodded, "What should we do? What happens if they see us like this? You know, birds and pigs together?"

"I don't know! That's why I'm panicking!" Aggie slightly screamed.

"So...," they heard Bernadette's voice as she and Leo entered the party area, "This is the party, huh?"

But when they look around, they were shock that not only the birds around, but also the pigs. Leo and Bernadette knew about the pigs since their daughter told them 10 years ago. The pigs are should be enemies with the birds, but they're not

While dancing, Bubbles caught a glimpse of Leo and Bernadette as he recognized them, and exclaimed loudly, "Mr. and Mrs. Galido?!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Galido!" Red, Chuck, and Bomb screamed.

"MR. AND MRS. GALIDO?!" All of the birds of Bird Island gasped.

The dancing and fun suddenly stopped. The birds were shocked to see Aggie's parents here without being told. They knew so much about Aggie's parents that they have to prepare for their visit, but it was unexpected. Not only the birds who turned, but also the pigs and eagles turned to see Leo and Bernadette, who are happen to be humans. As everyone turned back at Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Aggie, Judge Peckinpah glared Aggie for inviting her parents, which she gestured that she didn't, and cringed while biting her finger in shame.

Leonard leaned down to Judge Peckinpah, and whispered, "Who are these two new humans?"

"Those are Galileo and Bernadette, Ms. Agatha's parents," the judge said quietly.

"Oh, well, I have to introduce myself. It'll be interesting to have more humans besides Aggie around," Leonard licked his hoof, and rubbed it on his beard to groom himself. He suddenly approached Leo and Bernadette with his hoof extended, "It's a pleasure to meet you..., uh...," he leaned to Red's head, and whispered, "What's their last name again?"

"Galido," Red corrected.

"Mr. and Mrs. Galido. I'm Leonard, king of the pigs," Leonard made a friendly grin.

Both Leo and Bernadette knew all about Leonard via Aggie. Still, they don't want to be rude. So, Bernadette volunteered to shake Leonard's hoof with only two fingers, and looked disgust.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you too," Bernadette sounded like she's gonna barf for touching a fat pig's hoof, "Agatha told us all about you," After shaking, she pulled out a hankerchief from her pocket, and wiped the pig guts from her fingers.

Then, Judge Peckinpah stepped forward, "Mr. and Mrs. Galido, what are you doing here? Ms. Agatha never invited you."

"Oh no, we're just here to check on her, and we just saw that there was party here," Bernadette explained, "We're very curious, so we decided to come here."

"Come on, you guys, you don't even know the newly weds. I know them," Aggie spoke.

"That's right, and since you knew them, that means they are your friends," Leo smiled, and talked quietly, "And as your parents, it's our job to introduce ourselves to your new friends, and we would love to know them, too."

"Bernadette?"

Zeta made a shocking face when she saw Bernadette, and slightly walked towards her.

Bernadette narrowed her eyes to look closely at the purple eagle who called her name. Her eyes widened when she recognized that eagle that she haven't seen for a long time, "Zeta?"

All the birds' jaws dropped at the scene, especially Aggie, who was shock that someone in this world knew her mother.

"_My mom and Zeta knew each other?_," she thought, "_How did that happen? Why she never told me before?_"

While Aggie was still thinking, Bernadette approached Zeta with a surprising grin, "I didn't know you're the one who got married, especially that I haven't seen you for a long time again..."

Zeta bent down, and hugged Bernadette tightly, tearing up, "Bernadette. Do you remember me? Do you remember what I did?"

Bernadette cringed and strained from the hug, and almost couldn't breathe, "No, not really, it's just... it's been a long time , and it's just a feeling."

Then Zeta released Bernadette, and shook her head down in guilt, "Bernadette..., I'm so sorry for everything that happened years ago. I—"

"Zeta, it's okay," Bernadette held her hand up, "Maybe it's a good thing that I don't know what happened when you left."

Bernadette and Zeta shared another hug.

"Wh-what?" Aggie then rushed in front of her mom and Zeta, "I don't know what's going on, but you guys know each other?!"

"Yes, we used to be best friends back then," Zeta showed their friendship with Bernadette by pulling her closer, "Only 10 years, I guess."

"You guys were best friends?!" the sparrow exclaimed, "How come I never knew about this?"

"First of all, you didn't ask, and second of all, I really forgot to put her in the book of spells," Bernadette admitted.

"Okay, now that's hurtful," Zeta said, "Every wielder of the wand staff has their records with their best friends on it, and you forgot to put me?"

"You were never there when I inherited the wand staff," told Bernadette.

Aggie exclaimed again, "You knew about the book of spells and the wand staff?!"

"I do. Read for 10 years. I'm a very heavy reader," Zeta confessed. She then looked over behind Bernadette, and saw the human who she barely knew, but grew close with. "Leo?"

"Zeta?" Leo gasped.

_"Now, my dad knew Zeta, too? What's going on here?"_ Aggie said in her mind.

Both Leo and Zeta have a moment of silence as they slowly approached each other to be reunited once again after so long. Aggie, the birds and the pigs watched them confusingly, while Bernadette happily watched both her long-lost childhood friend and husband having a touching reunion. Then, Leo and Zeta suddenly lose their tempers and jumped in the air in anger as they shouted at each other like angry ducks.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"If you were home when I got back, you'd know I've been transferring schools every year in-and-out of the country, which by the way, is one of the saddest thing I've ever done!" Leo started.

I know! I sent letters to you!" Zeta told him.

I didn't received any letter from you!"

Then, Aggie approached the two to break the fight, "Stop yelling at each other. This is a wedding night, remember?" But, she turned to Zeta and tackled her down angrily, pulling the eagles' feathers to lean her face closer to the sparrow's face. "You know both of my parents! You could've been my aunt! You owe me 23 years of being my aunt!"

Leo pulled Aggie out of the way. "Don't change the subject! Just because I missed you doesn't mean I'm not mad at you!"

"I missed you too, ya big dummy!" Zeta shouted back.

Realizing how much they really missed each other, Leo and Zeta finally embraced each other as tears form in their eyes.

"Oh boy! I love a reunion!" An apple that has face on it closed to Zeta's face by Leo.

"Whoa!" Zeta let go from the embrace as she moved backwards, freaking out of the apple Leo held. She leaned a little closer to Bernadette. "Has the apple been a thing the whole time I've been gone or...? "

"No, that's new." Bernadette replied.

"And Dette, how are you holding up after all these years? I know it's a lot to take in. Like you and Leo are finally together. Lot of things I missed since I left. And what really brings you here? I know you're not here because of my wedding, isn't it?"

"Oh no, Zeta, not actually," Bernadette chuckled, "Leo and I are just here to fetch up our daughter, and we'll be on our way," she placed her hand on Aggie's shoulder.

Zeta was a bit surprised that the human she slightly despised for almost ruining her plans back in Eagle Island was actually her childhood friends' daughter, "Wait, she's your daughter?"

"Uh, duh, can you see the resemblance?" Aggie gestured her hand on her face, "And the wand staff I'm holding and blasting at you when we're in Eagle Island? I thought you knew! Oh, so that's why you said I'm so familiar. I'm either of my parents."

"I thought you're from one of the other families."

"Borra? Resano? Besares? They were also my families!"

"Aggie is the combination of the five families that were recorded in the book of spells," Red explained, "Trust me. I read the book too. It's a long read."

"And you were born with wings when your parents don't have," Zeta remembered Aggie's fairy-like wings.

Leo then placed his hands on his daughter's shoulder, "Well, it's nice that you two finally met, but I think it's time to go."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean 'go'? Where are we going?" asked Aggie

"We're going home. Getting out of this world once and for all," Leo then held Aggie's other wrist.

Aggie was confuse, "Wait, why?"

"We'll talk about that when we got home, and don't worry, you'll not going back here anymore," Bernadette responded.

"What? I can't go home yet. I'm not ready. I have lot of plans here, and I have work to do tomorrow," squealed Aggie.

"Then, cancel all of them! You're not going to do all those plans anymore,"

"In fact, you don't have to do all of that in here anymore," added Leo, "You're going home now before anything else will happen to you,"

"But-" Aggie tried to protest.

"Your life will be even more miserable if you stay. You don't want that, right?" Her mother reminded.

"No, but-"

"And we don't want those selfish heart-breaking friends of yours to make that happen," her father complimented.

Aggie had enough of this. She was so confuse why her parents want her home early, and why they came here without informing her. She even hated that they called her friends "selfish" and "heart-breakers", which making her worried that her friends might grow suspicious of what hermparents are talking about. She yanked her wrists from her parents' hold, and tumbled back away from them to her friends, "That's it! I don't know what's going on and what's going on in your heads, but I deserve an explanation! What the heck is going here?!"

Seeing their daughter's angry and begging face, Leo and Bernadette glanced at each other for a second if what they are about to do is the right thing. They nodded, and turned back to Aggie.

"Alright, hon, it's time you know the truth...," Bernadette was the first to confess, "We know everything."

Aggie was still confused, "What do you mean 'you know everything'?"

"We know what you and your friends have been up to during your stay here, especially back in Eagle Island!" Leo explained.

"Wait, I never told you about Eagle Island! I was just there! How do you know about that?" Aggie asked, then realized something shocking, especially from her own parents, "You've been secretly watching me this whole time?!"

"We've been watching you ever since you started moving away and travelling different words. The whole 13 years." Leo said, "We've been secretly installed lots of small cameras and small drones to see what you and your friends have been doing. And we saw everything what was happening on your so-called mission."

"We saw how your friends treated you differently... again! Just like when you first got here!" the human mother shouted, "When you revealed yourself that you're a human, from before and now, they still treated you like nothing!"

"We also saw how your 'best friends' treated you like nothing! Ignored you, disowned you, and someone within your team or even in your life has betrayed you," growled Leo.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Aggie raised an eyebrow, pretending that she didn't know.

"Agatha, don't pretend you didn't know, because you already know who," said Bernadette, "We know how you feel right now because we're your parents. We felt that you're hurt! That's why we've come here to take you home! We just realized that you chose the wrong world to live in, and chose the wrong friends you want to grow up with."

Leo the spoke, "We also realized that you also chose the wrong guy you want to be with. I knew someone here in your life shouldn't be trusted."

Aggie's anger and confusing thoughts started to fade, and replaced by hurt and sadness, "So..., you knew everything what happened back in eagle Island?

"Not everything, but we knew exactly what your friends been doing without you! Face it, Agatha. The 'friends' you know has betrayed you," Leo yelled, "Playing with your feelings, and don't care what you've been feeling this whole time. They are traitors. And I think you know who."

Aggie didn't know what to say. Her parents knew how she was been feeling, and what her friends had been doing without her. she doesn't her friends to be called traitors because they had no idea what they actually did to her when she was hurt, while she tried to control her evil side.

Seeing his ex-girlfriend so sad and realized what her parents are talking about, Red knelt down with her in guilt, and placed his arm around her, "Aggie, your parents are right. There is someone betray you. There is a traitor in your life, and I know who," He thought that her parents are referring to him as a traitor. His guilt was already grew when he and his team did the heist without her back in Eagle Island. He knew what they meant, "I must admit that I-"

But Aggie cut him off by held his hand up, "No, Red. You don't have to guess. And yeah, they are right. There is someone who betrayed me... in my whole life."

Red then wait for a moment to mention his name of being a traitor to Aggie's life, even dating her for 10 years before their break up. He then looked at Silver if she knows what Aggie's parents are talking about. To be honest, Silver knows. If Aggie's parents saw everything what happened during their mission, then they must have seen what the birds and the pigs were doing to stop Zeta from activating the weapon without Aggie around. Even they wanted Aggie on their heist, she wasn't there and they couldn't wait for her to return since their islands are in danger. The parents might have thought that the team had abandoned her. Red, Chuck, Bomb and Silver knew that, as Aggie's parents, Leo and Bernadette were now protective over Aggie, and they want her away from misery, especially this heart-broken misery that Aggie was into right now.

Aggie sniffed a little when she embraced the truth about someone she loves has betrayed her for her whole life, "They were right... My parents... **ARE TRAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRSSS!**" Angrily, Aggie immediately hammered her wand staff so hard on the ground, growing sharp rocks from the sand at any directions, and her shout created a massive shockwave, making everyone tripped down, and everything in the growing sharp rocks way fell down.

Aggie didn't care if everything fell down. She didn't care her friends tripped down because of her shockwave. She has no time to care about that now she's angry at her parents. Aggie immediately transformed into her "Power of Friendship" form when she was no longer a bird, but a human with bigger butterfly-like wings, longer ponytailed braided hair, and wore a sparkly silver dress, and started casting different spells in different directions with her hands and wand staff. Everyone took cover from the growing sharp rocks and falling spells. Aggie then flew herself up in the air, glaring sharply at her parents, "YOU WERE WATCHING ME?! SPYING ON MY FRIENDS?! BREAKING YOUR PROMISE ABOUT LEAVING ME ALONE WHEN I LEFT, EVEN I TOLD YOU THAT A THOUSAND TIMES?!"

Leo and Bernadette skipped from the sharp rocks to move closer below their daughter.

"We know what this looks like, but you have to understand," Leo tried to explain.

"UNDERSTAND WHAT?!" Aggie casted different spells at her parents. They blocked the spells again with their small amount of magic force field.

"We did that because we want to make sure if you're okay with the people or creatures you choose to be your friends, and the world to be your home. Trust us, we're doing what was best for you and your happiness," Bernadette added.

Aggie blasted more of her spells again, "So you start a revolution against my friends behind my back?!"

"The one who started this was HIM!" In rage, Leo pointed at Red, but accidentally blasted some kind of laser that nearly hit him, "Oh no! That was an accident!"

Aggie scoffed, and crossed her arms, never believing her father of what he did was an accident, "Pfft. Accident. Like anyone here is gonna believe that."

Both Leo and Bernadette sighed in defeat as they couldn't argue with that, and the birds, pigs, and eagles got up on their feet.

"Aggie, we know you trust Red. We trusted him once, too. Look what happened," Bernadette frowned in guilt and regret.

"What? I beg your pardon?" Red was offended.

Leo turned to Red angrily, "This is the reason why we want Aggie to move away from our home world. We want her to have better life in different worlds, and have good friends to trust with. But you, you and your friends make her life even more miserable! You are mostly the real reason, Red! You broke my daughter's heart! TWICE!"

"Those were all accidents, Mr. and Mrs. Galido. You know that. We never tried to make your daughter feel miserable. It's just... our islands are at stake, and we had to act fast," said Red, even how guilty he was.

"And Aggie can take care of herself. She's far more independent and mature than... well, all of us," Ruby added.

"You know, this is not exactly what Leo was talking about, but that's one of them. And we're not going to argue about this, you birds," Bernadette insulted the name of their species, "We're here to offer you a deal."

"Deal?" Aggie flew down and returned to normal. But this time, instead of transforming back to her bird form, she transforms back into her human form since there's nothing left to hide from the pigs and eagles, "Mom, Dad, what the heck is going on here?!"

Bernadette turned to the three groups, "You all stay away from our daughter if that's how you treated her for these past few days."

"We never treated her differently," Judge Peckinpah defended, "Ms. Agatha is one of our heroes. We can't let her go."

"Yeah, yeah, that's not how we saw these last few days. Stop lying..., 'Your Honor'!" Leo snapped.

"So, you saw what we all did?" Sliver asked.

"Yes, and when our daughter saw what you did, she was sad, miserable, abandoned, and heartbroken. We would never let her live here if her life is like this. So you all stay away from her!" Bernadette yelled.

"And what if we don't do what you're asking? What then?" Rebecca stepped forward from the crowd.

"Things could get worse... from us" Bernadette warned.

"Mom, Dad, please. We don't want any trouble. We just had peace! And one of these guys is your friend!" Aggie reminded

"Yeah, don't mention my name. We already know who," Zeta cut in

"And you!" Bernadette faced her former best friend/adoptive sister, "I saw how you treated Agatha when you discovered she was a human. You also called her friendship speech and song stupid! You called her a coward! You threatened my daughter!"

Zeta remembered how she called Aggie a coward before she met her, how she treated her when they first met in person, but the former never knew that human was her old human friends' kin, "I didn't know she was your daughter that time, okay?! I also didn't know that Prem Flores killed Bautista and cursed 4 of our brothers to death?!"

Bernadette gasped when she was reminded the fate of her father and 4 brothers, "How did you know that?"

"Your daughter mentioned them in her 72-hour speech! It was very long."

"The truth is a little more complex than that, but... yes, he did," Bernadette confessed.

Zeta frowned for the loss of her adoptive father, the human who welcomed her to the Mondejar family. She didn't have a chance to say goodbye, not even to the 4 brother who were cursed to death.

"Please, Mom, Dad, I don't want you to hurt them. Everything is a big misunderstanding. You can't just call them 'traitors'," Aggie interrupted.

"After how they treated you?! Left you?! Made you cry?!" Leo pointed the three groups.

"You don't have to do this! I'm 23, and I just finished college! I can take care of myself now! And you shouldn't been watching, spying, or messing up with my life and my decisions. If you're going to continue this, then I'll not coming home with you...ever!" Aggie snapped.

Leo and Bernadette didn't have the grudge to be angry at their daughter, but they don't want her to stay in a world where there are people who hurt her.

Leo sighed, "Fine. We'll not continuing this, but in one condition..."

"Anything," Aggie nodded.

"You are forbidden ever to come here to this world again, and you have to fire your teammates who live here," Bernadette responded, "The whole 6th Main group!"

Aggie gasped. Even Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, the Blues, Terence, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Ruby, Roy, and Rebecca gasped as they each held their I Team IDs, which also contained their Element of Teamwork. They've been wearing them for years, and now they're going to give them back?

"I can't fire my friends! I'm the leader of the Imaginary team! It my job to do what I'm going to do with my team!" The winged human defended.

"These birds were unfair to you, especially Red! He was the reason for your misery right now! We know what he did, even to you!" Leo once again pointed sharply at Red, which made the bird back away a little.

"Don't fight it, Agatha! You already know that!" Bernadette crossed her arms, forcing her daughter to admit the betrayal of her ex.

"Their islands were at stake, that's why they did their heist without me!" Aggie shouted, fighting her sadness and anger in.

"That's not exactly what we meant!"

"Then, what is it?!"

"I think you knew!" Leo said.

Aggie already knew what her parents are talking about, but she kept that as a secret for a while. Now is not the time, "Red didn't do anything to me. None of them! They treated me as like one of their own, and I helped them when they're in need. Listen, Mom, Dad, I don't know why you hate this world, but there's a reason. Something else, other than my friends," Aggie marched a little closer to her p "I see it in your eyes. You have some kind of secret that you never told me for a long time. So, what is it?"

Now Leo and Bernadette were the ones to get nervous this time. How did their daughter read their minds? They've been keeping that secret for long time, and she just got suspicious of it just now?

"Look at me in the eyes, and tell me!" Aggie commanded.

The couple had no other choice. Even her "friends" were staring and waiting for them to spill out the truth that Aggie was suspicious of. Leo and Bernadette couldn't resist the stares.

"Fine! There is one..." Bernadette snapped out the truth, "We have a son!"

Everyone gasped.

"You guys have a son?!" Red exclaimed.

"I thought Aggie is an only child... or youngest," Matilda stated.

"Well, adoptive son," Leo corrected. "Since Agatha wanted a younger sibling, we legally adopted a baby boy, and we never told her or anyone of you."

"It is true!" Aggie's anger returned when her parents finally confess a secret that she was suspicious of, and pulled out a letter from her pocket, "You never told me I have an adoptive little brother, and I got this letter from him few days ago that he wants me to find him! I thought it was a scam, but it is true. Since when did that happen?"

"Eight years ago," Leo confessed

"Eight years?! How come I never seen him before?"

Bernadette shook her head down sadly, and sobbed, "Because... he's gone!"

Aggie looked confused, "What do you mean he's gone?"

"We don't know if it was you or your birds friends left the portal open, and since your brother was a curious little baby, he just crawled into it, and sent here into this world!" Bernadette responded.

"We tried to find him, but we haven't seen him ever since!" Leo explained

"So, we don't want you to get lose in this world too, Agatha. Especially not to them or because of them," her mother warned, "So, now you finally know everything, the reason why we're here, and why we hate these kind of friends of yours. You're going to fire them, you're forbidden to come here, and never going to see these _animals_ again! Is that clear?"

Aggie was completely shock that her parents forbade her to visit here in this world, called them "animals", and never to see her friends anymore, especially her ex-boyfriend, Red, which she secretly still has feelings for her. Sure she thought she felt so miserable here before, during, and after the whole mission, but it doesn't mean she hated here. She lived in Bird Island for years, and going back and forth. It's like it's been her home. She couldn't let her parents take away what made her happy. She then stood up, and looked at her parents sharply, "No!"

Everyone gasped, seeing Aggie fighting her parents for the first time.

"What... did you just say?" asked Leo.

Aggie cleared her throat "I said 'NO!' I'm not going away with you, until I am old and gray like you two! I'm not going to do what you please! Thank you for looking out for me, protecting me, standing up to me, and doing everything for me, but I will not do this. I will not fire my friends, just because you don't like them, and you thought they broke my heart, crushed my spirit, and made my life even more miserable by abandoning me. You've been lying to me, keeping secrets from me, spying on me and my friends?! This is unacceptable! I am not gonna do what you wish!"

"The heck you are!" Bernadette snapped, finally losing it, "You know, we're very disappointed on you, Agatha!"

From behind, the birds frowned for Aggie that her parents are disappointed on her. The pigs however have no reaction, but it was an intense feeling to watch a parents-child conflict moment. The eagles, well... they can relate sometimes, especially from humans like Aggie, Bernadette, and Leo themselves.

Aggie doesn't care anymore her parents are disappointed on her anymore. She couldn't take the pressure of not getting what makes her happy, "Well, I'm sorry for being a disappointment, but I'm staying here!"

"No your not! You're leaving tomorrow!" Leo shove a spare backpack to Aggie, "Go pack your things, and make sure you fire your friends before we leave!"

Tears started to from in Aggie's eyes. She wanted to cry so badly, she has her voice create another shockwave, but she doesn't to do that again, not for the whole night. "Grr!" Aggie just growled, "You know, now I know who shouldn't have come to this wedding... ME!"

Aggie flipped the large table of food and drinks with her telekinesis in rage, and swung her wand staff to slice the slingshot down.

"NO! That's our third slingshot!" Red screamed.

"That's also the third slingshot she destroyed," Chuck reminded.

Aggie ignored the shocking faces of her friends and parents as she ran back to the village, covering her eyes with her arm as she cried.

After Aggie left, Bernadette took and deep breath, and exhaled to calm herself from anger, but Leo's rage suddenly faded, replacing with sadness.

"Oh-ho! You're breaking your father's heart!" But then, Aggie threw a book of Leo's face as he fell down, "And his nose!"

There was silence in the air. None of birds, pigs, and eagles has something to say. It was an intense night. It's like watching a family drama show, except this is in real life. Everyone is involved!

_"Dios mío,"_ Glenn whispered, "That was intense."

Red has his own thoughts. He doesn't get it. He thought Aggie was upset because the team did their role for the team without her, but she didn't. She was only upset with her parents for spying on her friends. Red would've known this is coming, but not the way he was expecting. It was the other way around. But for her parents, it was what he was expecting. But this is different. His worst expectations were coming from Aggie's parents, not from Aggie herself.

When Leo, who got up from knocking down by his own daughter with a book, and Bernadette turned around to the three group, the birds, pigs, and eagles were started to fear at the parents as they quickly pretended to ignore them, or ignore everything what just happened by pouring their drinks on their respective glasses.

"Who's thirsty?!" Mighty Eagle chuckled nervously.

When they all poured their drinks in their glasses, they felt that the liquid were spilling, and their wings and hooves are wet, but they decided to go with the flow.

"We really need more punch!" Debbie filled her own glass with punch, but emptied the whole bowl of punch, which making them all spill on the sand.

Leo and Bernadette never bought for that, because they knew their daughter taught them that sort of fake excuse, but the two decided to ignore them, and faced the other way where they couldn't see Aggie's so-called friends.

"This kinda reminded me of something," Zeta said quietly. "Almost kinda what happened before I left, except." Then, she realized this kind of family conflict reminded her of how things happened between her and her adoptive human family before she left. "Oh, no! No, no, no! This is me leaving the family all over again!" She kicked the apple from Leo's hands.

"See you real soon," The apple "said" as it flew all the way into the air, splashed into the ocean.

"NNOOOOOOO!" Leo cried for his "best friend".

Then, Zeta turned to Bernadette to speak, "Umm, Bernadette, I know you're still upset and all, but there's something I have to tell you..."

But Bernadette held her hand up on her without looking, "Look, Zeta, I don't want to deny my decision. We saw everything, we saw what you did to our daughter. We're going to move her back home with us, and nothing can change my mind."

"No, it's not that," Zeta shook her head, "It's about... Aggie's magic."

Bernadette was surprised. No one has ever want to talk about her daughter's magic before, but Zeta convinced so, "Oh, alright then. Since you also saw her magical powers and abilities, what was it like?" She pulled out a chair, and sat down.

"Well, her magic was quite strong, powerful, and quite much, her spellcasting is so undisciplined and unstructured that she's incapable of performing basic magic, she did advance and creative magic, and I think her wand staff was out of control, like it was moving itself. That was back in Eagle Island. And, like now, her powers has suddenly improved. It was extreme than before," Zeta explained in fear.

"So, she has no control of her own powers. Her own magic," guessed Bernadette.

"No, not exactly, Bernadette," Zeta has second thoughts of telling her former best friend what she observed, "It'll be a little complicated if I tell you."

"Please, tell us," Leo insisted.

Zeta sighed in defeat, "Fine. Bernadette, Leo, Aggie is nowhere near your skill level at her age. She's far _beyond_ it."

Both Leo and Bernadette were starting to worried that their daughter's powers are increasing to a higher level in that kind of age. She's still young for having strong power.

"In fact," Then, Zeta added her conclusion, "According to the level skills I read on the book of spells, I have never read or seen that kind of power level like this..." She gulped and rubbed the back of her wing before confessing, "...since Desdemona Mondejar."

This alerted Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, the Blues, Terence, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Ruby, Roy, and Rebecca. They had read about Desdemona Mondejar before on Aggie's book of spells when they were still part of the I Team. They turned and gasped in terror, without Terence saying the word, "THE MURDERER!"

Even Leo and Bernadette gasped in horror.

Desdemona is both Bernadette and Aggie's ancestor whose reputation is she used magic against something or someone who stood up against her. She even killed many people with her magic, out of anger, depression, and even jealousy.

If she has this kind of level power as Desdemona has, Aggie's future might be at stake. Her parents looked at the statue of their daughter at Hero Mountain in worry and fear. They were not sure what will happen in the future, but what they feared is if Aggie will use her magic either for good or for evil!

_**THE ANGRY BIRDS SERIES**_

_**THE LIGHT OF THE DARKEST HEART**_

* * *

**So, this is the first chapter, and probably prologue of the story. This is quite intense when it comes to family drama. Leo and Bernadette came for Aggie so they could protect her from Red and his friends. They even called Red "traitor" because of betraying Aggie by starting to have an interaction with Silver and started dating with her, which he was unaware of. Both Red and Silver were unaware of Aggie's true feelings when they were together during the mission. They were also unaware that they were the reason why Aggie's parents hated them. Also, Leo and Bernadette referred Red as "heart-breaker" because he, unintentionally broke Aggie's heart when he was around Silver. It seemed that all of the birds, pigs and eagles were involved of Leo and Bernadette's accusation because these three groups never noticed Aggie's suffering and what she had been through. The only thing that Red and his team knew about their mistake to Aggie is they abandoned her and did the heist without her. ****I never made Aggie's parents as antagonists. They were just trying to keep their younger daughter safe and happy.**

** Yes. This is true. Leo and Bernadette adopted a baby boy for Aggie having a little sibling as she always wished for, but he suddenly went through a portal that was accidentally opened before they can show him to Aggie. The idea of Aggie having a little brother belongs to my good friend, The Cinematic Universe Channel. Leo and Bernadette can't have another biological child because of their ages, which were a little old too have children this time.**

**Zeta knew Leo and Bernadette as they were her childhood friends. Zeta was adopted by Bernadette and her family, while Leo was being a good friend with Zeta, but sometimes ended up in a rival relationship. They even yelled at each other as how Donald and Della did in Ducktales reboot.**

**Imagined the the series started with a title at the end of the chapter. LOL! There are so many "Star vs The Forces Of Evil" reference I put in this chapter.**

**The scenes from the trailers I made aren't in this chapter yet.**

**I can't believe I posted this at the same day the new movie "The Addams Family" comes out. I hope you like this first chapter! If you do, pls review. **


	2. Off To Adventure

**Since the first chapter was a success, I decided to post the 2nd chapter today! My best friends are so excited for this. **

**Pls enjoy this 2nd chapter.**

* * *

Later at night, at her house, Aggie, who just transformed back into her bird form, packed up a few things and her spell book in her bag for her adventure to find her long-lost adoptive little brother. After having a fight with her parents, it also can be a distraction to everyone that she has other plans to do tonight. She was so hurt that her parents were spying on her and theyl secretly adopted a son, who was lost in this world, and started to hate her friends of this world. She wouldn't let that happen. She loves all of her friends so much, they are like her family. Ever since she stayed in this world for 10 years, it's already like home to her. She didn't want to leave yet, despite of her heart-breaking problem, so finding her lost brother can be an opportunity of letting herself stay here in this world for a while.

Before she left and wore her bag on her back, she looked at the mirror, seeing herself that she was so different than everyone in this world. She was different than the birds, than the pigs, than the eagles, but it didn't matter anymore. She exhaled as she looked at herself with pride, and walked towards the door.

Aggie opened the door first to see if there are birds who are still awake, but it was so dark and quiet, so that means, everybody is asleep. She slowly closed the door, lowered herself by the elevator to the ground, and tied up the ropes.

She quickly ran to the streets to escape Bird Village. Once she almost reach the beach, she glanced at the village first, then ran forward as she popped her eagle wings out, and skipped a few rocks and bushes so she won't be heard by their rustling sounds.

* * *

When Aggie reached the beach, she stared at the horizon of the ocean in the night. She can't see right because of the dark, but the moon and stars lightened the night and the ocean. She was scared at first, but she has no choice but to go for it to find her missing brother. She knew he was out there somewhere. Aggie sighed as she pulled out her wand staff from her bag, and was about to step forward, until she heard a snapping sound from behind. She quickly turned around, and pointed her wand staff and activated it, ready to fight and shoot whoever was following her. When she heard more rustling sound, she closed her eyes, letting the Force felt the presence of whoever was there. Aggie was trained by her Jedi friends to use the Force to sense the presence of anyone near her, which she used it right now.

When she knew who followed her, Aggie opened her eyes and smirked. "Guys, I know that's you. Come on out, or I'll do it for you."

There was a sigh as the intruders came out of hiding from the bushes.

They were actually all the birds and hatchlings of Bird Island of as they came out of the bush, carrying their own backpacks.

"Hi, Aggie," the birds greeted quietly and shamefully.

"Pigs..." Aggie guessed again.

"How did you do that?" Leonard almost freaked out as all of the pigs and piglets of Piggy Island came out from hiding as well.

"And I assume the eagles."

All eagles and their hatchlings landed from above.

"Ags," Mighty Eagle greeted.

"Seriously, how did you know we're here?" Courtney asked.

"Simple: First, the Bird Village is empty like a desert, and I saw a lot of colored feathers where I got here. Second, you pigs are quite fat, you can't fit yourselves hiding in bushes, and behind large rocks. Third, I can feel your presence and wings flapping above me, you eagles! And I felt your presence in the Force," Aggie explained it all.

"Wow, she's good," Kira complimented.

"What's the Force?" Isla, the little piglet, questioned.

"I'll explain to you that later. What are you guys doing here?" It's Aggie's turn to ask.

"We knew you're up to something when you're... in rage earlier," Red replied.

"Sorry I was in rage earlier, but I have to do this, Red," said Aggie.

"But Aggie, travelling outside of our islands? Alone? It's too dangerous," Bomb protested.

"Even for you, girl" Poppy added.

"I have to at least find my missing little brother, if that's really true," said the sparrow, "Besides, I have powers and magic to help me survive a little."

"Yeah, but what if your superpowers and magic powers are not enough to defend yourself?" Stella said as Aggie realized she made a good point.

"We're your friends, Aggie and we stick together like birds of the feather," Mighty Eagle stated, "So, we're coming with you."

"I can't ask you to do that." Aggie hesitated.

"You didn't ask." Hal said.

"We volunteered." Bubbles added.

"And all of you...," Aggie observed that almost the whole three islands are joining in. "I mean, come on, all of you?!"

"Uh, because we want to go on an adventure with you! You know, for fun," Roy said nervously.

Aggie wasn't buying that as she crossed her arms, and stared at all of them, "Okay, I know that's not why you're here. Most of you just knew me, so you couldn't just like me and want to join me on an adventure because of what happen last night. So, spit it out! What's going on? What the issue here?"

No one answered.

"Ruby?" Aggie asked.

Red's ex-fianceé hesistated to answer. "Pass."

"Ruby?!"

"Seriously, I'm not touching this."

Aggie then looked at everyone. "Anyone?"

All birds, pigs, and eagles just glanced at one another before confessing, "It's your parents."

Now Aggie felt embarrassed, "My parents?!"

"They're kinda strict, and they hate us now," Willow said.

"They're also going to kill us tomorrow morning if we stay, so we want to come along with you," a female pig added.

"We can't stand with them, so we want to get away from them," Glenn stated.

"And the kids, too?" Aggie noticed almost all hatchlings and piglets were joining in.

"They wanted to."

"We can't leave them here with your parents, so we brought them along," Olive Blue explained more of the info.

Aggie nodded in agreement, "Fair point, but it's not what you think. My parents aren't that bad. They're my parents. They're two of the kindest people I know."

"Define 'kind'," Roxanne objected, thinking Aggie's parents aren't that kind since their family argument.

"They're always in our way. You know what happened last night? It was quite intense," Judge Peckinpah pointed.

"Sorry, Ms. Aggie, but it does feel like your parenrs are always watching us," Eva said.

Then, they all turned and saw another drone flying behind them. Aggie blasted the drone down with her laser eyesto destroy it so that her parents won't find out about everything what's going on, before turning back to her friends. "Well, this has been very informative. But because they're just looking out for me, but I never thought they were spying on me while I'm gone."

"They're not only coming here for you, you know that?" Red pointed.

_*Flashback*_

_Throughout the years Aggie lived in Bird Island, Leo and Bernadette always visited her with or without alerting. Though they always want to visit Aggie, they also minded everyone in Bird Island's business._

_There's one time when Leo went to Early Bird's store to greet and entertain customers with an accordion and sing a song._

**_Mangia, mangia, how's your worm treat?_**

_He sang that song to Red, Chuck, and Bomb, which they don't have the mood to eat anymore._

_There was another time when Bernadette went to hatchlings' school where they were about to eat snacks, but she confiscated them._

_"No, no, no, not until your seatwork is finish," she said to the Blues._

_There was also another time Leo was playing with a bendy straw while playing another song._

**_Loving the straw, and you'll use it everyday._**  
**_Hey!_**

_This made Judge Peckinpah and Mighty Eagle uncomfortable._

_*End of Flashbacks*_

"Okay, you do have a point. Mixing love and annoyance together made a complete humiliation," Aggie couldn't believe her parents can be embarrassing sometimes, but she still loved them. Back to this situation. If the rest of the three islands stayed here, her parents may question them where she was, and what she was doing. They might start a war between her family, and the whole three islands. She wouldn't let that happen. She hated war between her family and friends. She has no choice now. "Fine. you all can come along."

"See? Told ya she agrees," Chuck nudged his elbow at Silver.

"But I'm only allowing this because I don't want you guys to get hurt by my own family, and I want there to be no doubt amongst anyone here in this world—I'm looking at you, Red—that it's my responsibility to protect you from my family, and find my little brother, and deserves my fate no matter what's coming for me out there!"

"Wow, so brave," Debbie was impressed of Aggie's confidence.

"I wish I can be brave," Jim whimpered.

"But, I appreciate all of you looking out for me when you thought I was going out alone," Aggie was calmly grateful, "Thanks."

"Okay, first things first," Garry unrolled a map that contained the three islands, "We've been scanning our islands for your little brother last night. We've been trying to detect a human life form, which one of them is you, so your little brother is...on neither of our islands."

"So, he must be out there," Aggie looked back at the horizon, think there might be other islands out there.

"What could possibly think he was out there where there are no more islands around?" doubted Zeta.

"Ha! Look who's talking," Aggie stood up to her, "The first time I came into this world, I thought this Bird Island is the only island around. And when the pigs arrived, we found out there was Piggy Island. And then there was Eagle Island, which your ice balls showed us a sign! Clearly I should've known that through the Force," she looked at the horizon again, and pulled out a letter that came from her brother when she received it days ago, "My little brother is out there. I just know it. I didn't just receive this for nothing. He wants me to find him, and I'm gonna do it."

"So, if we're all coming along, how are gonna find your brother across the ocean?" asked Silver.

"We can use the submarine as usual," Courtney suggested.

"Sorry, girl. Not this time. No offense, but taking a submarine is a little... boring," Aggie said.

"Kina true," Red noddedl

"Do you have a better idea?" Leonard inquired.

"Well, a ship could be nice," said the sparrow.

"And how are we going to build a ship before your parents wake up next morning?" questioned Ella.

Then, Aggie put her backpack down, and took out her giant spell book, "Unless... I could look up a spell in the magic instruction book that came with the wand staff."

Leonard was surprised in disbelief, "What?! This whole time you had a magic instruction book?"

"Well, duh, weren't you listening earlier? Whenever the previous owner of the wand staff mastered a spell, they scribbled it down in here," she opened the book, "But it's a complete disorganized mess. It's gonna take me _foreeeever_ to find—Oh! Here it is." She noticed the spell she was looking for when she opened the book. "Wow, the ship here is bigger than I imagine."

"Come on, we don't need magic to build a ship. We already done that with our bare hooves," Leonard scoffed.

"Do you have a better plan? Besides, my magic was one of the reasons our lives were saved!" Aggie glared at the pig. After reading the book, she pointed the wand staff on the beach, and said the words,

"GIGANTICUS NAVIS!"

Saying the spell made the wand staff glow, and released a powerful energy beam. With one flash, everyone covered their eyes from the light, until it faded. When they all open their eyes, they gasped in surprise. In front of them was a huge ship that can fit almost all residents of the three islands. There were no funnels nor bridge. Just a small wheel house fit for just one, two, three, or four persons including the captain.

Aggie smiled calmly when she noticed everyone had their jaws dropped, and introduced to them her first ship, "Behold, BPE Friendship! Welcome aboard."

The hatchlings and piglets excitingly boarded the ship when the ramp placed down on them.

The rest just went on the ramp to board the ship.

"'BPE Friendship'?" Axel didn't like the name of the ship, "What kind of name is that?"

"Ahem, I name it that because, well, friendship. You guys are my friends. Only my friends can board this ship." Aggie explained.

"Then why it's called 'BPE'?"

"I'll explain to you that later, so... GET ON THE SHIP!"

Aggie's shout scared Axel as he quickly ran aboard the ship.

Before Silver can get in, she stopped to look at the ship again, "Wow, Aggie, I gotta say, you made this ship so big in a second. Impressive."

Aggie rolled her eyes, hating that she received a good compliment from Silver, the one who stole her love, "Yeah, yeah, thanks, whatever."

"But, where are the funnels, and the bridge? This needs funnels and a bridge."

"I'll handle this, okay?! Just get on the ship!" Another shockwave was released from her beak.

Silver was quite shock that Aggie yelled at her like that. She's been like that ever since they first met. Silver doesn't know why Aggie was angry around her, even during Speed Dating for asking questions. She shrugged as she walked up the ramp.

"Hey Aggie," Red whispered before walking up the ramp, "Great work."

Aggie just watched Red walk up the ramp. She was so sad and realized that he already moved on from their break-up, and found someone else, someone new. Just then, Aggie felt a sudden glitch of her body that she can't explain.

"Aggie, come on!" One of the Blues, Jake, called her as he and his family walked up the ramp.

Aggie shook her head from the glitch she just felt, and decided to ignore that before following her friends up on the ramp.

When everyone was already on the ship, and no one left behind, the ramp closed, and Aggie reached for the wheelhouse where she can instruct safety rules and regulations before going on to an adventure.

"Welcome to the BPE Friendship!"

"I really want to know she called this ship that way," Axel murmured.

"I'll explain to you why this ship I created was called the BPE Friendship later on, but safety first! Please put away all electronics, safely store your carry-on, and hold on to your eggs, hatchings, and piglets," Aggie instructed, "Thank you for choosing BPE Friendship, the safest and fastest way to travel at ocean. Unless we go into a giant whirlpool."

"I'm sorry, d... did you just say 'giant whirlpool'?" Red repeated.

"Now, sit back, relax, and feel the fun!" As for that, Aggie used her wand staff to poof up two waterproof turbo rockets at the bottom stern, and they launched away from the beach. The ship sailed as fast as a motor boat. She then turned to Poppy, who held a radio player with her. "Ready, Poppy? Hit it!"

Poppy pushed a button on a radio to play music.

"No, no, stop. We don't have time for a musical number," Red tried to stop her.

"Is it really necessary to have a musical number?" Zeta deadpanned.

"Yep," Aggie smiled as she started to sing.

**Aggie:** _We're off for a trip._  
_It's time to chill._

**Red:** _Going to new places always makes me feel ill._

**Silver:** _I'm just taking my books._

**Courtney:** (carries a tower of bags) _This is me packing light!_

**Aggie:** _Go with the flow._

**Red:** _Be well prepared._

**Aggie:** _You're really too uptight._

**Red:** _I planned our trip to the unknown,_  
_my plan is redone._

**Aggie:** _There's one thing you've forgotten, did you plan any fun?_

**All:** _Let's get going._

**Hatchlings, piglets, and eagle hatchlings:** _Go!_  
_Are we nearly there yet?_

**Parent birds, pigs and eagles:** _No._

**All:** _Friends are out for long-trip fun!_

**Chuck:** _*sigh* You'll get travel or sea sick._

**Bomb:** _Me? Ha, as if! _(Throws up out of the railings)

**Leonard:** _Sand, sea and swimming,_  
_So excited to get there._

**Hal:** _Troubles, deaths, and dangers,_  
_gonna be such a nightmare._

**Stella:** _Try to think of strangers,_  
_as friends we haven't met._

**Bubbles:** _Holidays, another chore._

**Hatchlings, piglets, and ****eagle hatchlings****:** _Are we nearly there yet?_

_Please pull over!_

**Adults:** _No!_

**Hatchlings, piglets and ****eagle hatchlings****:** _We all really need to go!_

**All:** _Friends are out for long-trip fuuuuuuuuun!_

The song cut to interruption when all of the birds, pigs and eagles made a line to a bathroom that was on a small island as a resting stop. After that, their trip continued as so was the song.

**Mighty Eagle:** _Quality time together!_

**Zeta:** _And unusual pleasure._

**Debbie:** _Looking forward to serving up_

**Zoe, Sam-Sam, and Vivi:** _Lots of pirate treasure!_

**Zoe, Sam-Sam, Vivi, Isla, Sophie, and Oliver:** _Argh!_

**Hatchlings, piglets, and**** eagle hatchlings****:** _Are we nearly there yet?_

**Parent birds, pigs and eagles****:**_ No!_

**All:** _Friends are out for long-trip fun!_

**Aggie:** _Long-trip fun!_

When everyone was now singing and dancing around, the three groups realized Aggie was also dancing along, despite being the captain of the ship.

"Uh, who's driving the ship?" Zeta reminded.

They all looked at the wheel, and it seemed no one's taking the wheel. Everyone screamed as the ship was heading straight towards a giant whirlpool.

"Whirlpool ahead!" Aggie shouted.

The ship was carried away as it spun round and round by the whirlpool, making everyone grabbed tightly into the railings so they won't leave the ship. The motion of the whirlpool made them all dizzy and hallucinate. Some are almost going to puke, while some almost passed out. After few minutes of spinning around, the whirlpool launched the ship away even further instead of sucking them in, proceeding into smooth sailing.

When everything is okay and calm now, and no one was missing, everyone froze in fear for a few seconds after that spinning incident, until...

**All: **_Friends are out for long-trip ruuuuuuun!_

They don't know what will happen to them on their trip, but they're going to find out.

* * *

**Well, this is the 2nd chapter. And as I promise to myself and to those Angry Birds main birds, like Stella, Hal, Bubbles, and even Stella's flock, I gave them their own speaking roles and supporting roles.**

**Ruby, Red's ex-fianceé, and Roy and Rebecca, their twin youngs from The Angry Birds Series Season 1: Four Birds, One Adventure, appeared and has their speaking and supporting roles in this story. I know I didn't make their appearances in my The Angry Birds Movie 2 (rewritten), but they appear as silent cameos, like as background characters. I decided to seperate the eagles from the small birds. Sure the birds of Bird Island and eagles are the same species, but they are different by tribe, so I have to seperate bird group. "Birds" as the birds of Bird Island, and "eagles" as the eagles pf Eagle Island, obviously. I even seperate two kinds of hatchlings. The bird hatchlings and eagle hatchlings.**

**This is also the first chapter to have a musical number.**

**Long-trip run is the first song of the story. This song is parodied from the original song "Summer Sun" from 101 Dalmatian Street by the Dalmatian family.**

**I hope you like this chapter so far. Please review.**


	3. BPE Friendship

"So, we already passed Piggy Island and Eagle Island, I guess your little brother is somewhere away from this area," Garry announced while looking at the map of the area of three islands.

"Great, then we have a long way to go," Aggie glanced back at him, then looked at the horizon, hoping of finding her adoptive brother can distract her about Dark Aggie. Ug, I hate holding the wheel for hours. I think I'm gonna put this on autopilot," She pushed the button beside the wheel, putting the ship into autopilot.

"Excuse me?" Axel then raised his wing. "Can I ask what 'BPE' means?"

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Yelled out a pig from the crowd.

"I don't get that!" Shouted one of the birds.

"BPE for '**B**irds, **P**igs, and **E**agles," Aggie replied.

"Oooohhhhh!" Now everybody got it.

""Now I think our little friends are already tired and it's way past tbeir bed time already," Aggie noticed the hatchlings, piglets, and eagle hatchlings yawned from exhaustion . "There was a sleeping area at the right back part of the ship where there are sleeping bags reserved for our young, so tuck them in so they can a goodnight sleep."

The adults finally put their hatchlings, piglets, and eagle hatchlings to their sleeping bags and beds for them to sleep at the sleeping area. It fit for the whole group of young, so it's not too crowded. It'll be a long trip, and it's already past midnight. Some birds, pigs, and eagles took this opportunity to relax in a cruise ship. In fact, the whole ship fit for the whole three islands, so it's less crowded.

At one side of the deck, Mighty Eagle brought back three glasses of mango shakes for Zeta and Debbie. He couldn't believe he has a family of his own now, so he has to be responsible than being a lazy bum, but that doesn't mean he has to give up his cocky and fun nature. The three sat down on their beach theirs, and drank their mango shakes while watching the starts above the night sky. Mighty Eagle and Zeta secretly held their wings together. They never did this for a long time, but now, they finally did it again.

"Hey!"

The moment was interrupted when the captain of the ship decided to entertain them for a while.

"Hey!" Mighty Eagle gave Aggie a fist bump.

Aggie even gave Zeta a gentle punch on the shoulder when she flew up to the tall eagle's shoulder. She was quite ashamed of what she did at the wedding. Aggie almost ruined the wedding, but she only did that because she was angry and hurt that her own parents were spying on her and her friends, and knew all her secrets and pain. She wanted to deal her secrets and pain on her own since she's an adult now. "So..., uh, awkward night, huh?"

"Yeah," Zeta acted casually, drinking her shake.

Aggie scratched the back of her neck as she felt guilt about what happened back in Bird Island, "Hey, listen, sorry about what happened that night. I hope I didn't actually ruined your weddinb."

"It's fine, Ags. I already got use to you and your family," Mighty Eagle said.

"I can't believe you're my adoptive sister and my friend's daughter!" Zeta couldn't get over the fact that she met the daughter of her two human friends.

"And I can't believe you knew my parents!" Aggie refused to believe the eagle who almost killed her and her friends knew her parents. Literally. She refused to believe as she flew closer to Zeta's face with a suspicious glare. "Unless you're lying!"

"Whoa! I am not lying!" Zeta slowly pushed Aggie away from her face. "If I was lying, I shouldn't have known your parents' names, and they shouldn't have known me!"

"How would I know if that's not a lie and you might have researched me?"

"Look, all I remember is I know your mother when I was a hatchling, and I met your father when your parents were in high school. How can I get you to believe me?!"

Zeta didn't have to do anything for Aggie to get her to believe her. Aggie has her own thing. She carefully swung her wand staff on Zeta's chest, and Aggie's eyes glowed, seeing every memory that Zeta has during her infancy to adulthood, like how Zeta came to Aggie's family on her mother side, how Bernadette found her as a hatchling, how she met Leo when Bernadette took her to school with her, etc. Unfortunately, Aggie stopped scanning Zeta's memories before she can get into the part where Zeta left the family. "You're telling the truth."

"Of course I am. And don't do that again," Zeta gently pushed the wand staff away from her.

"So, you weren't lying at all?" Red suddenly cut in. "I thought you were lying back there, but you weren't."

Then, Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry joined the conversation.

"And Grandpa Bautista and Grandma Trinidad adopted you after my mom found you at Eagle Island." Aggie added. "That means you are part of our family. That makes you my aunt."

"And that makes us cousins!" Debbie squealed happily. She couldn't believe she has a cousin, for a human.

"You know, I really want to be reunited with your mom, but I couldn't expect you did that job for me," Zeta extended her wing to her newly found adoptive niece for a wing shake.

"It's actually a coincidence, but..." Aggie shook her wing to her newly found adoptive aunt. "I think the universe wants us to meet anyway."

Since the birds knew Aggie a lot, they're waiting for an expected reaction when she found out about something about her family.

"So, Ags, how you've been feeling?" Chuck asked.

"I'm fine," Aggie said casually.

"'Fine'? That's it? That's all you're going to say?!" Bomb doubted that kind of reaction.

"Yeah, fine. What else should I suppose to say?" The sparrow hopped away from the group, and slouched nearer into the railing, smelling the salty breeze of the ocean.

"Okay. As much as I know Aggie, I kinda expect something from her. Something more than that, Red told the group.

"Something like extreme and cheerful," guessed Mighty Eagle.

Secretly, Aggie has an exciting grin across her face with big puppy eyes. Then, her body shivered with excitement, until she couldn't hold the happiness anymore, "I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE ANOTHER UNCLE, AUNT AND COUSIN!" Her loud voice echoed into the horizon. She was so happy that Zeta is her adoptive aunt, Mighty Eagle is her adoptive uncle, and Debbie is her adoptive cousin.

The parent birds, pigs and eagles made shushing sound at Aggie to keep her quiet for almost waking up their youngs, and she closed her mouth with her wings to keep her beak shut.

"Oh, look at that. That's what I've been expecting," Red said.

"Well, at least you're happy about it," Zeta joined Aggie at the railings. "This is my shot to make up for all the trouble I caused when I ran away from your home world."

"Why did you run away in the first place?" Aggie questioned.

"It's, uh... complicated. You'll find out soon once we find your brother." The purple eagle sighed in frustration and guilt.

Aggie wanted to know why Zeta ran away from her home world as she readied her wand staff to scan her memories again.

"Don't you dare use the Memory Scanning Spell again, because I won't let you this time!" Zeta held her wing up at her.

Aggie gasped. "You know about the Memory Scanning Spell?"

"Of course I do! Like I said, I didn't lie. I know all about the spell book," Zeta pulled the spell book from Aggie's backpack, and opened it. "During my stay, I spent a lot of time reading the spell book when your grandfather let me borrow this. He said that one of us will inherite the wand staff once his 20 years are over. But, I didn't expect Bernadette was next in line."

"But did you want to inherite the wand staff?"

"Well, not actually. You..."

_*Flashback*_

_A hatchling Zeta snuck into Bautista Mondejar's room, and found the wand staff near the bed. The wand staff's appearance was different under the possession of Aggie's maternal grandfather. The wand staff looks like a pitchfork with a red heart bewteen the head and the grip. Curiously, little Zeta grabbed the wand staff. Instead the wand staff changed it appearance, it just suddenly floated all by itself, and flew all over the house, taking Zeta along the way. The little hatchling sfreamed as she won't let go of the staff because she's too afraid to fall._

_"HHEEEEEEEEELLP! She screamed._

_*End of flashback*_

"...One of the worst time of my life." Zeta admitted, remembering not to hold that wand staff ever again.

"Hm, no wonder you hate this staff," Aggie said, recalling how Zeta reacted when she saw the wand staff back in Eagle Island and how she didn't want to get struck by it.

"I don't hate it, okay?! I just don't want touch it or get touched by it, but can I... borrow the spell book for a while?"

"Sure thing, but I thought you know everything on that book."

"Not everything. I didn't expect your parents are the last weilders of the wand staff before you inherited it."

"I didn't know about the heirloom until I was in charge of it! You really hate my dad too, don't ya?"

Zeta then recalled a memory of her realtionship with Leo. They don't interact much, but they used to fight, but get along in the end. "Not much, actually. Usually, we fight over your mother's attention, but we get along to make your mother happy."

Aggie chuckled. "I immediately believed back in Bird Island, but that's not that kind of greeting I've expect from the both of you."

"And now, that made him... my brother-in-law! Ugh!" Zeta groaned in disgust. "One of my worst nightmares came true. Oh well. I think I'll get use to it."

"You have to! Mom's first husband died with cancer before she met Dad again, or else I wouldn't been born. Be happy with it!"

After she rolled her eyes and started to flip few pages of the spell book, Zeta stopped at her adoptive father's section. She read his spells and his bio. She even read how he died. "Oh, papa," she touched the photo of her adoptive human father on the book. She was saddened that she haven't got a chance to say goodbye when she left or he died.

"You know, Lolo Bautista would be so happy if you could just go back to my home world to reunite with my mom and my aunts," Aggie suggested.

"You know that's not gonna work. If we go back to Bird Island, your parents are gonna get you, and we'll never going to see you again," Zeta reminded.

This saddened Aggie. This is why she wanted to get away from her parents for a while. Not only for searching her adoptive little brother, but also to spend the last few of her days left in this world. "We'll think about that later. Right now, we have to find my brother."

Just then, Aggie heard a familiar song. She turned and saw Chuck and Bomb turning the radio on and played a song. That song was her favorite. Not just hers, it's also Red's favorite song. They used to sing that song together before they became a thing. They even sang the same song all over again on their dates. But since those dating days are over, they never sang that aong together anymore. In fact, she's not in a mood to listen to the song anyway. This reminded her of the time how happy she and Red used to be when they were still together.

_It was no secret_  
_The way that we feel_  
_A love that's so pure_  
_A love that's so real_

But the song was cut off when a laser blasted the radio broken and fell off the ship and into the ocean. Red, Chuck, and Bomb were kinda shock that Aggie shut down that song that she loved when she was a teenager.

"What- Ags. Why did you do that? That's your favorite song!" Red said. "Our favorite song. We used to sing that song together."

"That's when we're still together!" Aggie exclaimed, trying to hide her sadness. "And since we're not anymore..., well, I'm not in a mood to listen to that song anymore."

"Hey, just because we broke up, it doesn't mean we can't sing songs together."

Zeta heard the conversarion between the two former love birds as she sropped reading and closed the book, "Wait, so you two were used to...?"

"Yes," Red and Aggie replied, answering Zeta's question that they used to be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Then, Zeta asked Red. "And you and her aren't actually...?"

"No," Red and Silver answered that they weren't a thing before.

"We met the day before we came to Eagle Island," Silver added.

"At Speed Dating?" Chuck remembered that day.

"You and Bomb forced me!" Red glared at his two friends.

"I forced myself to join there since I got bored that time," Aggie confessed.

"So..., I really did misunderstand the both of you," Zeta quite guilty for identifying Red and Silver as a couple before, which they weren't, until now.

"Yes, you sorta did," Silver agreed.

"Sorry."

Aggie wanted to understand that Zeta never knew about her, Red, and Silver's relationship status, but the way she mockingly described Red and Silver as a couple really hurt Aggie, right through the heart. But she has to accept the fact that Red already move on, and she has to be happy for him. It's also the only way to keep Dark Aggie from coming out. Aggie's body started to glitch as her feelings were mixed with happiness and anger "Oh, that's okay." She lied, but kept her face smiling. "I mean, you didn't know so much about us. How you would've known about me and Red used to be you-know-what? It's not your fault. I wasn't there. I wasn't captured when you held my friend captive and called them 'lovebirds'. That's not a big deal. Not a big deal at all. I'm okay with that. I'm totally okay with that." Then, she leaned down the railing so no one could see her face when she felt a sharp pain on her head, and her body glitched rapidly. Aggie still tried to hold her emotions in, so no one would be worried about her and Dark Aggie wouldn't take over. She clenched over the pain, and almost cried.

"Aggie? Aggie!" Leonard yelled, snapping her out of her trance. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aggie rubbed her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Silver placed her wing on Aggie's arm.

Aggie quickly yanked her arm away from Silver. "I'm fine! Just fine, okay?! Didn't you hear?!" She wore her backpack, and snatched the spell book from Zeta's wings. "My voice is louder, you know!" She marched away from them as her friend stared at her go.

"Is she always been like this? Being gltich-y and all or...?" Debbie asked her father.

"No, that's totally new," Mighty Eagle said to his daughter.

Red became very suspicious about Aggie's behavior. She was happy though, but whenever she got angry, it's quite rare and tough, "I think something's off with Aggie. Sure she's the same Aggie we know, but she's never been this way when she's angry before. This is different."

"She's been like this ever since her fight with her parents back in Bird Island. Very intense," complimented Matilda as she joined the club.

"Well, we're never going to change Mr. and Mrs. Galido, But maybe we can find a way to calm Aggie down." Bomb suggested.

You know what always calms me down? Art." Red said. "Back when my house was still on the beach, I made sculptures to keep me busy."

Then, Silver has an idea. "Wait, what about actual art? She could do something she loves. That'll keep her calm."

"Good idea, sis," Chuck saluted.

* * *

Later, Aggie was seen painting something on a canvas, and Alex was beside her watching her paint.

"Wow, Aggie, that's a beautiful cat." Alex commented as he sipped a cup of coffee.

Aggie glared at Alex. "This is a picture of my grandmother, Leonila Borra! My father's mom." Alex felt embarrassed that he called Aggie's grandmother a cat. "Are you saying my grandmother looks like a cat?!"

"No."

"Then you're saying I'm a bad painter?!"

"No!" Alex took a step back.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" Aggie threw the paint brush down, and twisted Alex's wing at the back. He tried to wince the pain.

At the other side, her friends were observing her as they thought painting can calm Aggie down, but it didn't.

"Great! Now one of her favorite hobbies can't cheer her up!" Chuck groaned.

Silver then marked "X" on her list of Aggie's favorite activities.

* * *

The next thing they did to keep Aggie calm is music. Aggie loves music.

"Listen to this song, Aggie. It's been known to charm girls." Courtney put her headphones on Aggie's ears, and let her listen to a song.

After a minute of listening, Aggie turned to Courtney, "Can I see your phone?"

"Of course!" Courtney didn't hesitate of giving her phone to Aggie.

But when she grabbed the phone, Aggie went to the settings, marked some of the songs on the list, and deleted them. She handed the phone back to Courtney before walking away. "I hate Justin Bieber and his songs."

Courtney grabbed the phone as her hooves shake. "She deleted all of my Justin Bieber songs." Her voice broke. "They were also my favorite."

* * *

Later, Aggie sat beside Glenn as she transformed her wand staff into a white lightsaber, which almost frightened the eagle.

Glenn cleared his throat before greeting the sparrow. "Hi, Aggie. Would you like to help me with this crossword puzzle? It's very calming."

"Sure, Glenn. I like crossword puzzles and it's a fun challenge." Aggie nodded gleefully.

"Okay, let's just put away light stick." He put Aggie's weapon aside.

"That's a lightsaber," she corrected him.

Glenn slightly nodded as he opened a book of crossword puzzle. "All right, I'm looking for a six-letter word, that begins with S and ends in I-D, and means 'Lacking in intelligence.'"

"Hmm," Aggie is still thinking. "I'm not sure."

"Stupid!" Glenn exclaimed as he knew the answer first.

Aggie stood up as she glared at Glenn sharply and thought he called her stupid. "Who are you calling stupid?"

Glenn leaned backward as he was terrified. "Oh, no, no, no, it's just the answer to the clue. 'Stupid.'"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME STUPID AGAIN?!" She shouted.

"No, don't be stupi- Okay, that time I did call you stupid." He grinned nervously.

Aggie's face is angrier than a second ago as she held her fist up. Glenn laughed in terrified as he ran away.

Mighty Eagle, Zeta, and Debbie watched the whole thing.

"Man, he was afraid of her more than me," Zeta told her family.

* * *

Later, Aggie's friends almost gave up to calm her down.

"Well, everybody's different." Red started. "Maybe exercise calms Aggie down."

Aggie lifted two giant heavy hollow blocks with both of her wings as she grunted every lift. Until she couldn't take it anymore, she threw the hollow blocks down, accidentally hit Leonard's feet.

"OOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUCH!" He screamed in pain.

Aggie wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Excuse me, you guys, I'm gonna get some water."

She skipped away to get some water from a watee despenser.

"I hope she'll calm down soon. I don't want that girl to be very angry," Mighty Eagle told everyone. "I remember the time that she was angry at me when I accidentally threw water on her food."

_*Flashback*_

_4 years ago_

_As part of her schedule, she promised Mighty Eagle to have lunch with him in his cave. Aggie was about to eat her lunch of white rice and brocolli with oyster sauce and garlic. But then, Mighty Eagle accidentally slipped and dropped a glass of water that spilled all over her food._

_"Oh, sorry about that, Ashley," Mighty Eagle still didn't say her name right as he got up from the floor._

_"Aww, that's okay. Really okay," Aggie made a fake and creepy grin, walking towards the giant eagle._

_Though unseen, there was a snapping sound, and Mighty Eagle screamed in pain. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"_

_*End of flashback*_

"She broke my wing, and I haven't flew for 4 days," Mighty Eagle grasped the wing that Aggie broke.

"That's what you get if you made Aggie mad," Bomb said.

"She's really angrier than Red, huh?" asked Silver.

"Much angrier than Red!" Chuck leaned closer to his sister's face. "Extremely angry if you keep messing with her. Trust me, Aggie can be a bit... stubborn."

"I think I already saw that," the silver bird said, looking at her list that she "X" every activity that Aggie tried.

Meanwhile, while Aggie drank a bottle of water, she realized she was a little moody today. She didn't realize that at first, but she felt that she was not herself anymore. She used to be cheerful and happy, but now, she was stubborn and angry. It all happened not because of her parents snapping at her friends, revealing to be spying on her and her friends for 13 years, and secretly adopting a boy as her new brother, but because she met Silver, and got jealous when she and Red started to become affectionate with each other until they started dating back in Bird Island. All that depression and bottling up emotion made Aggie losing her mind and forced herself to keep Dark Aggie from taking over. But this time, she has to keep calm to avoid the fear that she made

She returned, drinking a glass of cold water, but noticed her friends were staring at her. "What?" She asked calmly.

The birds, pigs, and eagles were a little frightened to talk, until Garry noticed something flying at the left side of the ship.

"Hey, is that... a drone?"

There was a drone flying beside them.

"Ugh! It's probably one of my parents' drones." Aggie froaned as she went after the drone and grabbed it easily. "I can't believe they're still spying on me, even in the nigjt. I better should get rid of it."

"What? No!" Garry snatched the drone from her hands. "Drones are very expensive. It's worth of fortune! You can't just throw it away!"

"Oh, so you let my parents spy on us now? Give me that!" She tried to tak the drone back.

Aggie and Garry are now made a tug-o-war with the drone.

"You're not drone worthy!" Garry yelled.

"Oh, please. This is my parents' drone. I'm worthy of it!" Aggie made a point.

But then, they accidentally released the drone from their wings and hooves as the drone flew all the way onto a tray of juice, which the liquid spilled at it.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Aggie and Garry accused at each other.

"It'll be fine. It's... it's just some juice," Aggie chuckled as she tried to turn the drone on. However, it suddenly sparked and smoked a bit, which startled Aggie, and she accidentally dropped it on a bowl of yogurt. "And some yogurt."

Red quickly took the drone from the yogurt. The drone is completely broken.

"Look at the bright side. At least your parents won't spy on you again," Ross said in the middle of the crowd.

* * *

**Chapter 3 is here. This is the chapter that reveals Zeta being adopted by Aggie's family, which made them a family as well as they started an aunt-niece conversation. Aggie was a bit moody in this chapter because of jealousy, sadness and anger problems, which she still hasn't reveal to her friends, and they still don't have any idea why she acted this way. **

**The song that Chuck and Bomb played on the radio was "Just Friends" from Star vs The Forces of Evil.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter so far! Pls review pls!**


	4. The Storm

**Sorry this chapter is quite short, but I hope it'll worth it, and I hope you'll find this chapter funny. Enjoy.**

* * *

Aggie was at the bridge, turning off the autopilot, and took the wheel to keep sailing the ship, while Garry tried to dry up the drone, and decided to fix it, but not turning it on since Aggie won't like it that her parents are still spying on her.

Then, Red appeared behind her. "Hey, Ags."

"What?" She spoke.

"The guys and I were just wondering if there's something wrong with you." The red bird said.

"What do you mean? I'm fine," the sparrow lied, but she still kept her problem a secret for a while. It's not a big deal that she was jealous that Red likes Silver now, or so she thought.

The rest of the group appeared behind them to listen.

"Aggie, if there's something's wrong, you can tell me," Red pleaded.

"I said I'm fine, okay?!" Aggie turned to them with a smile, and chuckled, trying to change the topic. "You know, my mom once told me that bad news was just good news in disguise."

"Was this before you left your home world?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, it was. But the point being that even though things look bad, there's a rainbow around every corner." Behind Aggie, there was a huge grey cloud ahead with strong winds and loud thunder. "And nothing but smooth sailing ahead!"

Ahead of them was a huge storm as the winds are getting stronger and the ship was heading closer under the storm cloud.

"Smooth sailing, Ags?" Red glared at her.

As they got a little closer, Peckinpah made an announcement, "Everyone, birds and pigs, wake all your hatchlings and piglets up, and hold them tight while hold yourselves, because we're about to head straight towards that storm."

The adults woke up the hatchlings and piglets from their sleep, and held them tightly with their wings and hooves.

"Kids, wake up!" Glenn shook his grandhatchlings awake.

"What is it, _Abuelito_?" Thd purple hatchling asked.

"There was a storm. Hold on tight to your _abuelito_, okay?" He hugged his grandhatchlings with his wings tightly to keep them safe.

The ship entered the area of the storm.

"I hope mom and dad wouldn't be so worried that I'm gone," Aggie held on to her wheel.

* * *

The next morning in Bird Island, Leo and Bernadette just assembled the extended family on Leo's side; his cousins Beb, Romel, Lara, and Nora, their children Kaydee and Krisha, and Aunt Erlene. They didn't come here to fight, but they're here to pack all of Aggie's thing from her treehouse, and put them on bags and boxes to bring Aggie home permanently away from this world. Leo also brought his workers to carry big heavy items into the portal.

"Here's another bag here!" One of the workers said as he threw the bag down the treehouse, and Leo caught it.

"Give this to Aggie." He told Bernadette as he passed the bag to her.

"Give this to Aggie." She told Erlene as she passed the bag to her.

"Give this to Aggie." She told Beb.

"Give this to Aggie." She told Lara.

"Give this to Aggie." She told Romel.

"Give this to Aggie." He told Nora

"Give this to Aggie." She told her daughter, Krisha.

"Give this to Aggie." She told her second-cousing, Kaydee.

"Here you go, Aggie," He was about to give the bag to Aggie, but he saw the no one was beside him. He looked around to find Aggie, but she wasn't there. Kaydee gave the bag back to Krisha. "Aggie's not here."

"Aggie's not here." Krisha told her mother as she passed the bag back to her.

"Aggie's not here." Nora told her cousin.

"Aggie's not here." Romel told his sister.

"Aggie's not here." Lara told her sister.

"Aggie's not here." Beb told her aunt.

"Aggie's not here." Erlene told her niece-in-law.

"Aggie's not here." Bernadette told her husband.

But when Leo grabbed the bag back, he realized what his wife just said. "What?!"

Bernadette laughed at first, until she realized that her daughter wasn't around anymore... again, "**AGATHA!**" She fainted and fell down to the ground.

* * *

In the middle of the storm at the ocean, Aggie was having a hard time steering the wheel of the ship, while all of the birds, pigs, and eagles held on tightly to the railings and to each other.

"Just keep your eye on the horizon!" Red shouted.

"I can't find the horizon!" Leonard yelled, sliding all over the wet floor.

The ship suddenly flipped upside down by the strong wave, but went back up again with a giant crab aboard.

"Holy crab!" Debbie exclaimed.

The giant crab launched its claw on the birds and pigs, but they ran out of the way to avoid it, and almost pinched Aggie's neck instead. Luckily, the steering wheel behind her stopped the closing of the claw before pinching Aggie's neck as she took this opportunity to escape, and the wheel broke into pieces. The eagle guards were about to attack the giant crab with their icy spears, but everyone stopped when they saw the ocean ahead of them was strongly rough as it carried the ship along the way.

"Ack! Hold me!" Aggie held onto the crab's leg in fear.

"If I don't make it, find me a wife, and tell her I love her!" Bomb screamed.

The wave threw the ship into another big wave, but they made it through without anyone gone missing nor got killed.

"Hey, we made it!" Debbie said in relief. "Come on, ocean! Is that the best you can do?!"

"Yeah! Is she right, buddy?" Aggie looked up at the grab, but she and Debbie shrieked in shock when they only saw the crab leg has came apart.

The crab leg then blew away from the ship up to the clouds.

Everybody on the ship realized they are now below a tornado as it sent them up into the clouds. They all held on for their lives. As the ship reached the end of the tornado above, it flew above the clouds, and a real rainbow was in front of them.

"Hey, look at that! There really is a rainbow around every corner!" Aggie said. She was right.

The birds, pigs, and eagles stared at Aggie and the rainbow for a moment before they all fell back below the dark clouds, and the ship crashed down to the unknown.

* * *

**The scenes in this chapter have references from other movies. The references are from two movies.**

**The whole storm scene is a reference from Ice Age 4: Continental Drift**

**The scene where Aggie's paternal family helped Leo and Bernadette packing up her stuff, passing her bag to each familiy member back and forth, and Bernadette shouting her daughter's name and fainted is a reference from Home Alone 2: Lost In New York.**

**This is the funniest and maybe short chapter I've made so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Pls review**


	5. Magic Island

When the storm clouds faded away, the sun shined.

BPE Friendship crashed into a beach of an unknown island. The birds, pigs and eagles were on the sand, grunting as they got up from the crash. They felt a little pain on their bodies, but it'll wear off soon.

Aggie was seen lying down on the sand, presume to be dead, but she quickly got up and raised her hand. "Who's alive?!"

"Not me," Courtney grunted. She wasn't alive inside.

"Me neither," Bomb panicked when he tried to search for a pulse all over her body. "I can't find a pulse. It's not there! I'm telling I..." He eventually touched his wrist, feeling his pulse, and sighed in relief. "I'm good."

Pinky got up from crashing, but noticed "her leg" was dislocated. It wasn't look right, so she decided to fix "her" own leg by twisting the foot. Ella suddenly yelped in pain. She was under Pinky and revealed that it was Ella's leg that Pinky twisted.

"Oh! Sorry!" Pinky apologized to her friend before twisting the foot back.

"Ow!" Ella yelped again

Red rubbed the sand off of his head feathers, and looked around to see if everyone was present. "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm good," Silver answered.

"Me too," Chuck added.

"Not a single scratch on the little ones," Glenn checked his grandhatchlings if they were hurt.

"Looks like were stranded here," Zeta said, then turned to her adoptive niece. "Thanks a lot, Ags."

"Hey, it's not my fault that I didn't use my magic to save our lives from the storm!" Aggie defended herself. "Besides, this happens in natural causes, so let nature do her thing. I can't fight it."

"Looks like we're staying here for a while," Silver stood up.

"But where are we?" Isla the piglet asked.

"Well, wherever we are," Carl the eagle guard replied. "We're not in either Bird Island, Piggy Island, or Eagle Island anymore."

"Look, everyone, we may be stuck here, but as long as we stick together and safe right here, we're gonna be just fine," Chuck said.

"Yeah, good call, Chuck," Red bellowed sarcastically. "But that's not gonna help us of anything."

Aggie then turned to see the forest. It was dark inside, but they can't stay on this beach where it was sandy and hot at day, and cold and freezing at night. She and her friends needed some good things to make themselves comfortable while staying here for a while to fix the ship. "I guess our only option is to get into that forest to find a place to stay."

"No way!" Gale protested. "I'm not going into that dark, spooky, stinky forest that..."

"Come on!" Dahlia grabbed Gale's wing and dragged her along with the rest.

They stared at the forest for a little while, few of them were scared a little. Aggie walked first as the rest followed her without looking back. Slowly, Aggie pushed the bushes aside with her telekinesis, and they the forest not so spooky and dark, but actually looked so beautiful.

"Wow. Wow, wow, wow." Aggie looked so amaze, just like the times she went to magical beautiful islands, like the Everfree Forest, Smurf Forest, Forbidden Forest, Winter Woods, and other forest in other worlds she went to.

"Be careful, Ms. Aggie. We don't want anything bad is gonna happen to us." Peckinpah warned.

"Don't worry, Your Honor. I'll be careful. I always will." When Aggie said that, a yellow flower captured her, like she was been eaten.

The rest of the three groups screamed in horror.

"Aggie!" Red tried to save Aggie, but he, Chuck, Bomb and everyone were also captured by the same giant yellow flowers, leaving Hal behind.

Hal saw the flowers were coming for him. "Nice flowers. Nice flowers. Not nice flowers!" He tried to run away, but he was captured too.

Just then, the flowers were playing with the birds, pigs and eagles by spitting and catching them over and over again, until they spat them out, where they landed freely on the ground.

Aggie checked on all of her friends until she realized there was one missing. "Wait, where's Carl?"

Carl was the last one to be spat out. He screamed as he fell towards the kissing flowers, which they kissed him, leaving lip marks all over him. "Hey! We just met! I'm not that kind of eagle" He tried to get away from the flowers. He was freed, but he didn't know that he landed next to the punching flower that was about his size as he picked one of its leaves to wipe the lipstick off of his face. The punching flower was so angry as it punched Carl on the face, and threw him away from it.

He fell on the steep embankment as Garry warned. "Watch out for the steep embankment."

When he landed on his back on the ground, the birds, pigs, and his fellow eagles checked him if he's okay.

"Carl, you okay?" Aggie asked in worry.

The skinny eagle guard shook his head before getting up. "Never better."

Suddenly, a large pointy stick fell in front them, coming out from nowhere. They were startled and looked to see where it was coming from. Only they saw were trees. But then, two more sharp stick fell in front as they tried to avoid them.

"Take cover!" Aggie warned.

"Where could we go?" Edward asked.

"There!" Red pointed the tall grass

Everyone ran into the grass and bushes, avoiding more large sticks that were launched at them.

When they were hiding, Aggie took a peek slowly from the bushes to see if they are more intruders.

"I'm scared, Mommy." Arianna held tightly on her mother's arms.

"Everything's gonna be fine," her mother held Arianna tightly, protecting her.

Suddenly, a big caterpillar-like creature with sharp teeth, 'hairy' body, and red eyes appeared from the bushes, and roared at the birds, pigs, and eagles.

"Run!" Aggie yelled

Everyone gasped in frightened as they tried to ran back to the beach, where more pointy sticks nearly launched onto them. Then, few more large sticks surrounded them and a lasso tied the top of the sticks together to trap them. The big caterpillar rounded up the trapped the three groups.

As prepared guards, the eagle guards held their ice spears, ready to charge if ever it will attack.

The caterpillar sneered at them one more time before it was lifted from the ground.

Then, more creatures came out of nowhere. Flew, swung, and ran out from the trees and bushes with their sharp sticks on their heads. Their faces were covered with blue-purple leafy masks, with two holes so their eyes can see. The masked creatures came forward towards their prisoners.

One of them, slowly walked forward the birds, pigs, and eagles with a pointy stick, and sniffed them, wondering what they are.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Brad Eagleburg glared the masked creature.

The creature then removed its mask, revealing a small critter that looks like a mammoth but miniture-sized, and has a hard shell on its back.

"Huh?!" The birds, pigs, and eagles gapsed in confuse.

"What is that?" Cyrus sniffed.

"It looks like a mammoth, but small." Zoe narrowed her eyes at the creature.

"Aww! He's so cute," Willow squealed at the adorableness of the creature.

Then more creature took off their masked, and revealed their faces. There are other small mammoths like that first creatuee, while the other creatures look so very different. Some are small hedgehog-like creatures that are brightly colored in appearance, except that they have soft fur instead of quills, some are creatures that resemble seahorses with butterfly wings, some are green hammerhead shark-like creatures that sport legs instead of fins, some arr small Dimetrodon-like creatures whose heads and spines resemble a thumb and fingers on a hand, some are look like hybrid of a frog and leopard, some look like hybrid of a turtle and rhinoceros, and some look like hybrid of butterfly and bat.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwww!" Only few of the birds pigs, and eagles adorned these new creatures' cuteness, but few ones, like Red, Garry, and Zeta, didn't react the same. They are way too serious for cute creatures

"They're just cute little things. I think they won't do any harm," Willow made baby talks on the critters.

"Well, you're good with small animals, so go on. Talk to them," Aggie insisted her to communicate with these strange critters.

"Okay." Willow bent down, and stick her wing out between bars of the cage. Few of the creatures moved backward, but one creature volunteered to come closer to Willow. "It's okay, it's okay. I won't hurt you." She percuaded them. The critter comtinued to approached Willow as she petted the critter affectionately. When the critter saw that the blue bird with a hat wasn't a harm at all, some approached her as well. She made kissing and clicking noises before talking to them, "Everything's okay. My friends and I just crashed to this island by the storm, and we're just looking for a place to stay. That's all."

The critters suddenly stunned. They understood what Willow was saying. They all gathered up to speak to each other.

"What are they doing now?" Leonard questioned.

"I think they're talking to each other... about us," Aggie guessed.

After the critters' a minute talk, most of the critters went under the cage, and have the strenght to lift it, despite how heavy and many their captives are, much to the birds, pigs, and eagles' disbelief. Some other critters surrounded the cage for guarding, and few were on the front to lead the way.

"Wow, for small little ones, I can't believe they can lift us all in one cage," Aggie chuckled.

"They must be strong," Silver added.

The critterd took them into the forest, which took plenty of minutes of travel. The birds, pigs, and eagles had nothing to do but to sit and wait for a while since these cute critters hadn't do anything harm with them.

After minutes of silence, Aggie finally broke the silence with a groan. "Ugh! Sorry I didn't do anything to save our ship, guys." She told everyone. "I was a little stress I didn't think straight since... since my parents lied to me. I'm so humiliated!"

"I told you that's the cause of her mood," Marilda whispered.

"Come on, Aunt Ags. It wasn't that bad," Rebecca said that to cheer her godmother up.

"Really? It's all over the internet! They AV Club of my old school even made a mash-up of me talking to a lion!" Aggie showed her friends a video mash-up of her shouting at her parents when she transformed into her "Power of Friendship" form, and blasted spells at them, and a clip of a lion roaring.

Few members of the three groups chuckled a little at the video.

"Wait, what were you and the lion talking?" Asked Jerry, one of the eagle guards..

"Oh, not much. I mean, he was just teling me that my days of staying in this world is officially over." Replied Aggie. She has to answer since she's been asked a question.

"You got all that from an 'Aaaaaarrr'? Fascinating language," one of the eagle guards complimented.

Aggie just rolled her eyes about that eagle's crazy beliefs.

It wasn't long as they and the critters reached their destination. There was a giant wall, hiding a mysterious village as soon it was opened when it revealed the place. The village was filled with big cottages and houses on treetops. There are no residents around, just the same critters that took the three groups in. The other critters of the village suddenly stopped of what they are doing, and started at the new comers. Butterhorses were flying all over Zoe, Vivi, and Sam-Sam as they were tickled by the flying critters.

The critters stopped and put their prisoners and the cage down in the middle of the other critters moved forward their caged prisoners, and sniffed them.

"Hey, hey, hey, no smelling," Red gently tried to shoo the flying critters away.

"Aww, who could've not love this little once?!" Sophie rubbed a Tree Mammoth's back.

"They're tickling me," An invisible pig with goggles chuckled when few of the critters climbed onto him to reach for his goggles that they thought it was floating.

"What is this?" Someone talking came out of the crowd of critters. A critter with a monocle appeared in front of the three groups.

"Wow! You could talk?!" Willow was surprised that one of the critters can talk. "And you speak British?"

"Yes I am." The critter answered confidentlly. "The name's Laird. I'm in charge of this community after our dear leader, Oriana, passed away 3 years ago." The critter pointed the portrait of a Butterhorse with golden bright wings.

"So, uh, what are you you? You're some kind of porcupine?" Red guessed.

"Porcupine?! Why, I never! I'm no porcupine! I'm a palmetrodon, for crying out loud!" The critter sounded so offended. "Have you never seen a Palmetrodon before?"

"No." Everyone answered in unison.

"Well, obviously you're not from here. Welcome to Magic Island, by the way."

The three groups whispered in shock when this place was called Magic Island. This must be new and undiscovered. This has must be the reason why the flowers that attacked them back there were so weird and strange. They must be like that by magic.

"How did you find this place, by the way? Magic Island is very well hidden and invisible for many many of years." The palmetrodon asked.

"What do you mean 'hidden and invisible for many of years'?" Silver repeated.

"Because we don't trust outsiders! They only came here to get magic all to themselves, so Oriana used some magic to make the whole island invisible, so no one could come here and take anything that was not theirs!" shouted Laird. "We don't trust outsiders like you."

"Whoa. We're not here to steal magic or anything. You see, we're just going to find my long-lost little brother, and then a storm came, and we accidentally ended up here." Aggie explained.

"Yes, yes, we don't have what you're looking for. So you can go now."

The critters then lifted the cage and was about to sent the birds, pigs, and eagles away.

"Wait, please, we just want a place to stay! Our ship was destroyed!" Greg Blue cried out.

"What's going on, Laird?" Suddenly, someone came out of the bushes. He wasn't as small as the other critters, but a human boy with a blue shirt and green shorts, and held a hammer on his hands.

The three groups gasped loudly when they saw the human boy. Could that be?

"Nothing, young one." Laird said to the human boy. "Just outsiders who make some excuses to take our magic."

"No, we don't! Really! We're just looking for someone!" Aggie yelled.

"Who are you looking for?" The boy asked.

"Just please let us out of this cage, and I'll tell you."

"Absolutely not!" The palmetrodon neglected.

"Come on, Laird. You're overreacting. If mother was still here, she would allow them to explain," the boy said as he nodded at the critters to lower the cage, and unlocked the captives.

The three groups finally got out of the cage as they are relief since they are running out of room in that cage.

The boy then approached closer to the white sparrow. "So, can I ask you now why you are here?"

Aggie looked at the boy's adorable eyes when he asked her, and explained. "It's complicated, but I have a little brother who was lost somewhere, so my friends and I decided to dearch for him, but we crashed here by the storm. How about you? Do you really born here?" She has to ask that just to make sure if he's what she's been looking for.

"Not exactly." The young boy frowned. "You see, I thought I was born here, but before Mother Oriana passed away, she told me that I was never her son and gave a me a photo of my family. My real family." He showed her a photo of a man, a woman, and a young girl with fairy wings, which made Aggie gasped as she realized this boy must be her long-lost adoptive brother. "She said this is my biological family, and they are called humans, like me. I found out about myself of who I am everytime I look at the mirror or my reflection at the creek. One day, I'll get out of this place to find my family, but I can't do that because my mother's assistant here won't let me because I'm still too young and eight. Also my mother used magic to make him talk, so he's the only critter here that can talk."

"How rude!" Laird looked away from the boy.

Aggie almost shed a tear, but she choked them back in when she found out she finally found her little brother, one of the things she ever asked in her life.

"I hope you'll find your brother someday," the boy said.

"Why not today?" She smirked as the boy was confused. She then transformed back into her human form to reveal her true self to the boy.

He gasped when he saw the sparrow just turned into a human with wings. Then, looked back at the photo to see if this winged-human girl is the same girl in the photo. When she compared the faces, he gasped and dropped the photo. "That means... you're my sister!"

"Yep." Aggie nodded and shed a tear.

The boy jumped into Aggie's arms and hugged her. "I knew I could find you!"

"Oh no. I found you." She bopped his nose, and extended her hand to him. "The name's Aggie."

"Leslie." The boy shook hands with his sister, and they hugged again, happy to be reunited as siblings. Then, he noticed two large fairy wing on her back. "Uh, what's with the wings, by the way? That always stuck in my head. Mom and dad here don't have wing, not even me."

Aggie broke the hug in embarrassment as she blushed when it comes to her wings. "Oh, I was born with them. Mom and dad don't have these stuff. Just me. I hope I didn't scare you because of them."

"Are you kidding me?! A fairy for a sister?! SUPER AWESOME!"

"I'm not technically a fairy, but these are fairy wings alright."

Leslie then looked at the creatures behind her. "Who are your colorful friends?"

"Oh, these are my buddies, Red, Chuck, my cousin Bomb by feathers which is how I became a bird earlier, Chuck's sister Silver, the pigs Leonard, Courtney, Garry, and few the eagles I know: Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie, and many other guys. I can't name them all, they're too many. You'll know the rest soon, they'll tell you their names." Aggie said to her brother.

"Hi there." Steve the eagle, who was still a little frozen gritted his shivered teeth.

"Hello." One of the pigs greeted.

"Hiya." Stella waved

"Nice to meet you." Red added.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Leslie greeted, then gasped happily. "Oh thank goodness you guys talk. Usually I talk to my adoptive mother and Laird, but now there are other more creatures who can talk!"

"Well, duh, of course we can talk," Courtney told him but still sticking her eyes on her phone.

"And if you guys aren't around here, that means there are whole other islands out there and other creatures that can talk?"

"Absolutely," Leonard replied.

"Woopey!" Leslie jumped in the air happily. "Oh please, Aggie. Take me home. I want to see the world out of this island! I really wanna see!"

"Absolutely not!" Laird declared as he crawled onto Leslie's shoulder. "This young man is Oriana's son. She raised him to be our leader someday, and he's the builder of our houses!"

"Wait," Aggie interrupted. "You... are a builder? Of these cottages?"

"Yep!" Leslie air-flipped his hammer. "All my life! Mother taught me how to build, and when I mastered these skills, I built houses and cottages for these critters."

"But they're big," Mighty Eagle responded.

"Well, the bigger, the better, right? And since they're big, there are enough spaces for these critters for their families can grow." Leslie explained.

"Wow, he has a big heart for critters." Chuck whispered to Red. "He's definitely Aggie's brother, despite being not related to each other."

But Red snapped Chuck's beak close. "Chuck, no. Don't tell him that. The kid possibly has no idea that he's not actually related to Aggie by blood. He'll be heartbroken. So please, keep you mouth shut."

"Alright, fine," the yellow bird crossed his wings. "I was still adjusting after you dated my sister."

Red groaned in frustration.

Aggie can hear what Chuck whispered to Red. She hated that way about Chuck. Such a blabber mouth! She started to glitch again, but this time, she snapped out of it so her little brother won't notice or he'll be asking many questions. To keep herself distracted, she kept questioning Leslie. "So, you did the building all be yourself?"

"Nah. I'm too young to build all by myself. The critters helped me. I can't do this alone," answered Leslie. "Do you want to take you guys in for a tour?"

"Sure!" The three groups answered in unison.

"Then let's go!" Leslie squeaked excitingly.

"Are you sure we have to do this?" Laird whispered closer to Leslie's ear..

"Don't be like that. These are friends of my sister. I trust them," the boy answered quietly. "Besides, by the look of them, I don't think they're here to steal magic."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that," Aggie listened of what the human boy and the palmetrodon just said as she took out her wand staff. "This is a wand staff. A magical family heirloom that was pass down every 20 years of every member within our five families. Do you wanna see a magic trick?"

Leslie nodded rapidly in excitement.

Aggie pointed her wand staff forward, and aimed for the falling leaf. "PENGUIN BLAST!" Bunch of penguins were blasted of the wand staff as Leslie ducked with Laird on his shoulder, and, the penguins, not only hit a leaf, but flew towards a tree.

"Cool!" The boy cheered.

"I think she stole our magic already!" Laird panicked.

"What? No!" Zeta protested. "This wand staff already contained with magic. Magic doesn't belong in this island alone, it belongs to the whole universe. Trust me, I've experience that before."

"How should I believe you?"

"How do you think this island formed with magic?"

"Well, it all started with medium meteor hitting Earth..." the palmetrodon stopped when he realized that the meteor that the ocean contained with magic, and formed this island on this very spot. "I guess you're right."

Then, Aggie looked at Leslie. "Maybe one day, after my 20 years are done, you can own this staff."

"Thanks, big sis. I really appreciated that, but I don't need that to perform magic. I already have magic all my life." Leslie demonstrated his own magic skills: the ability to project transparent diamond-shaped constructs. They are sparkly and shiny in anyway.

The three groups exclaimed in amazement for the little human boy's magic.

"Wow, that's amazing," Aggie's eyes reflected the light of the diamonds.

"Yeah. This has been my first and only magic power, and it's my favorite, but I never use it for building. I'm doing the hard and old-fashioned way, made out of wood and cement." Leslie raised his hammer with pride.

"I gotta say. I love what you built," Silver commented.

"They're nice though, but they weren't the only ones I've been building," Behind the vines, Leslie pushed them aside, revealing further part of the village. This part has four tall buildings with square glasses and lights inside.

The three groups had their jaws dropped in amazement.

"Wow!" Bomb explained.

"I know, right?" The human boy chuckled. He did expect his visitors to have their jaws drop in surprise. "Mother told me about hotels before she died, so I decided to build a few buildings of it. I read about hotels in a book, that's how I know about hotels. They are like houses, except there's only one bedroom for each person, and no one should ever go to the other person's room unless you know them. I built them because I always believe there are other creatures out there just waiting for a plave to stay when they got lost at the ocean."

"Nice hotels," Leonard gave a thumb up.

"You still didn't build these things all by yourself, right?" Aggie guessed.

"The critters helped with the glass windows and paints. They're quite difficult."

"Aww, you did a pretty good job here," Silver smiled. "They're beautiful."

"You're beautiful," Leslie blushed when he "accidentally" said that, much to Aggie, Red, Chuck, and Silver's surprise. "I mean, the string around your hair is beautiful."

Silver pulled out a string from her hair, "But you never heard of my Super String yet."

"Yeah, I know, but, you see, I..." Leslie's cheeks are a little red when he talked to Silver that way as he started to get nervous and embarrassed, and made himself a hiding place out of sparkling transparent diamonds via magic.

"Hmm, wherever could he be?" Silver asked sarcastically as few of them chuckled.

Aggie stared at the four hotel buildings as she had an idea. "Hmm, I guess the hotels can be useful. We should all sleep here for a while once we fix our ship, and we could all stay in these hotels."

"That'll be delightful," Leslie jumped out of the bushes. "You guys can be my first customers to try this! It'll be my first success for real customers."

"Very well. How much can we pay you?" Red inquired.

"It's free for now. Besides, I'm the only one who understands more about payment."

"So how did you get all these stuff, like books, and glass, and everything?" Debbie wondered. "This place is full of trees and leaves and vines and all.

"This is Magic Island. When you find something with magic, you could wish for something you need, but not what you desire like gold or riches. That's how I got some books about buildings and houses and hotels. I even got my building tools by wishing, because I needed them." The human boy replied.

"That is pretty accurate," Garry whispered to Leonard.

"I always imagined that there are more stuff out there without wishing them. Just getting or paying them with something. That's why I kept building to earn something I deserve." The boy frowned

"Just like Mom and Dad," Aggie recalled her parents' old business. "They owned a company of sand and gravel to deliver them to the people who likes to build."

Leslie turned around to his sister with happy puppy eyes. "Really?! Are they still on your island?"

"Actually, not that. You see. We humans don't belong in this world. We belong to another world." The human girl explained.

"Another world?"

"When you're a baby, you accidentally ended up here in this world when one of us left a portal open, and crawled through it. So, your real home is not in this world, but in another world."

"A world where kinds like mine exist? Humans that can talk?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome! It's a dimension travel. You really like your life, don't ya, sis?"

"Yeah. It's been my hobby. That's how I met my friends. Getting away from my home to get away from misery and discover something new."

"Ooooohhhhhh, I want to do that too. I want to get away from this place, and live in the world where I never been before."

"Then, you're coming with me, little bro." Aggie nudged Leslie's head. "When our ship is fix, you're coming along with us. Our mom and dad missed you for eight years. They spent their time trying to find you without telling me. They wanted to surprise me that we have you."

"I'm excited to meet them too!"

Then Laird cleared his throat to interrupt the two. "I'm so sorry, but Leslie lives here. This is his real home. Oriana raised him 5 years of his life until she died, and he has to be our leader when the time comes."

"Ha! When I get out of here, that'll be the first thing to go." Leslie chuckled.

"Not so long as I'm around."

**"**Well, in that case, you're fired."

**"**Hmmm... Nice try, but only the leader of Magic Island can do that. "

**"**Well, he's the future leader." Aggie pointed. "Besides, he's Oriana's adoptive son. Blood-related or not, a child or a kid who was raised by the leader should be the next in line.".

**"**Yeah. So you have to do what I tell you, and I should do everything I want of being a free leader," Leslie poked the palmetrodon on the nose.

"Not yet I don't. And with an attitude like that, I'm afraid you're shaping up to be a pretty pathetic leader indeed."

"Hmph. Not the way I see it if I'm outta here. Sis?" He called his sister to make a background for a musical number.

Aggie nodded as she used her magic to changed everything around them into colorful background, and she, Leslie, and the birds, pigs and eagles wore Philippine traditional clothes. Barong Tagalog for males, and Baro't Saya for females.

**Leslie:** _I'm gonna be a free-will leader_  
_So better watch out_

**Laird:** _Well, I've never seen a young leader_  
_Who is quite shy to shout_

**Leslie:** _I'm gonna break this legacy_  
_Like no leader was before_  
_I'm reuniting with my family and my kind_  
_I'm working on my "AAAAARRRRRRGH"_

**Laird:** Thus far, he'll go to an unknown

**Leslie:** _Oh, I just can't wait to go home!_

**Laird:** You've rather a long way to go, young master, if you think

**Leslie:** _No one saying, "do this"_

**Laird:** Now when I said that, I

**Aggie:** _No one saying, "be there"_

**Laird:** What I meant was

**Leslie:** _No one saying, "stop that"_

**Laird:** Look, what you don't realize

**Birds, pigs, eagles, Aggie, and Leslie**: _No one saying, "see here"_

**Laird:** Now see here!

**Leslie:** _Free to run around all day_

**Laird:** Well, that's definitely out

**Leslie:** _Free to do it all my way_

**Laird:** _I think it's time that you and I_  
_Arranged a heart to heart_

**Leslie:** _Free leaders don't need advice_  
_From little palmetrodon for a start_

**Laird:** _If this is where the monarchy is headed_  
_Count me out_  
_Out of service, out of Magic Island_  
_I wouldn't hang about_  
_This child is getting wildly out of control_

**Leslie:** _Oh, I just can't wait to go home_

Leslie led his sister and her friends out of the village with the critters to make Laird follow and search for them.

**Leslie:** _Everybody look left_  
_Everybody look right_  
_Everywhere my fam look I'm_  
_Standin' in the spotlight_

**Laird:** Not yet!

Then, Leslie whispered to the critters to keep Laird distracted throughout the song. The critters kept messing Laird around, like swinging, throwing, and charging at him like a mob.

**Birds, pigs, eagles and Aggie:**_ Let's hear the happiness through a song_  
_His family is where he belongs_  
_It's Leslie Galido's time to go on his own_

Laird went crazy as he quickly hid in a small hollow.

**Birds, pigs, eagles, Aggie, and Leslie:** _Oh, I just can't wait to go home_  
_Oh, I just can't wait to go home_  
_Oh, I just can't waaaaaaaaaait..._

_To go hooooooooome!_

As the song ends, Laird was squashed on a huge boulder, but he was still alive as he was stuck inside a hollow under the boulder. Though he was hiding there, the boulder trapped him there.

"Leslie! Everyone!" His voiced muffled inside.

* * *

**Finally! I finished tchapter 5. This chapter featured many many stuff.**

**First off, the plants that attacked the three groups was a reference from Smurfs: The Lost Village. In fact, the forest inside was similar to the Forbidden Foirest of the same movie.**

**This is the debut of Magic Island.**

**The critters of Magic Island are the same critters of Golden Island from Angry Birds Stella.**

**Puffhogs are small hedgehog-like creatures that are brightly colored in appearance, except that they have soft fur instead of quills. Butterhorses are creatures that resemble seahorses with butterfly wings. Landhammers are green hammerhead shark-like creatures that sport legs instead of fins. Tree mammoths are small mammoth-like creatures who live in treetops. Palmetrodons are small Dimetrodon-like creatures whose heads and spines resemble a thumb and fingers on a hand. Laird is the only palmetrodons who has a monocle and can talk. Oriana can also talk, but she passed away. Leopard Frog seems to be a hybrid of a frog and leopard. Turtle Rhinoceros seems to be a hybrid of a turtle and rhinoceros. Butterfly Bat seems to be a hybrid of butterfly and bat. I even added the unused creatures into this story.**

**Laird is based on the character from The Lion King, Zazu, amd from All Hail King Julien, Smart Mort.**

**All thanks to The Cinematic Universe Channel, he gave me the idea to create Leslie as Aggia's adoptive brother. The way of Leslie having a crush on Silver is similar to Clyde and Lori from "The Loud House", and Dipper and Wendy from "Gravity Falls". The way Leslie talked to Silver and hid is similar to how Fletcher talks to Chyna when they first met from "A.N.T. Farm".**

**I Just Can't Wait To Go Home is parodied from the original song "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from The Lion King.**

**Leslie's powers is similar to EG Rarity's power from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls.**

**As for the song; Bold means the singers, Italics means the lyrics, and normal font means speaking dialog.**

**I hope you like this chapter so far. Please review.**


	6. Boodle Fight and Cousin Talk (With Bomb)

After the song, the background of the real word reutrned to its normal color. The birds, pigs, eagles and two humans laughingly ran back to the village with Laird following them. When the song was over, they don't have their Philippine clothes anymore. It was a little uncomfortable to wear those clothes because they're itchy, Aggie transformed back into her bird form as she was way more comfortable of being a bird in this world.

"Great! We lost him!" Leslie laughed.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Silver wondered.

"Relax. I did this before, except that I'm the one who got lost into the forest, and avoided Laird whenever I want to do something insane. I did learn my lesson when I got lost into the forest for few days, but I'm a little survivor, and this time, Laird was the one who got lost."

"That's sounds smart and mischievous... I like it!" Aggie smirked supportively.

"So," Leslie clapped his hands tightly, "Since you guys had a long journey, why don't we all eat to fill up our energy?"

Jerry groaned in hunger. "Finally! We do travel this far and long, and until we crashed, we haven't eat a while."

"The critters and I will get you some food, although I don't have enough space in a restaurant for all of us to fit in. We can still eat out here, but it's gonna be a complicated sitting arrangement since there many of you," Leslie tried to solve this as he counted all of the guests, including his sister. It was countless. "I kinda guess you guys are 100 or 200. It's like you all live in three islands."

"We did live in three islands!" Judge Peckinpah corrected. "Well, except that the eagles abandoned their old island and moved to ours. So, make it two."

"Still, this is gonna be complicated when there's a lot of you. I'd never expected these many visitors."

"I have a solution for that," Zeta announced.

"Say it, say it," Aggie gave her the look, wanting to listen what the purple eagle has to say.

"Okay. Back in the Philippines in Aggie's home world, during my stay, I've been observing humans of what they do and what they it. I can't tell you what they eat, but I'll tell you what they do. Every year, they celebrated their little town for their patron. It's complicated to explain if you're not a human. At their fiesta, they have a little food game called 'Boodle Fight'."

"What is a 'Boodle Fight'?" Leonard asked. "If that involves prank war, then I'm in!"

"A Boodle Fight was inspired by the military style of eating. It's kinda part of our culture that we practiced back home. I kinda know all about that, but I haven't participate because my parents put me on a diet and they won't allow me because of,mwell, keeping me safe,." Aggie explained and chuckled in embarrasment when she accidentally discuss to her friends about her diet and her pwrents' overprotectiveness. "This is a kind of feast that is meant for sharing, sharing all the food. Whilst the food is served and spread on some banana leaves in a long table or getting more than one long table together in a straight line."

"That's right. Other than banana leaves," Zeta continued. "You must use your bare hands, or wings and hooves in our case, to eat. Utensils are strictly prohibited as a sign of respect of following the old traditional Filipino culture. Also, Boodle Fight does not mean it's a food fight unless of course, you want to go into that kind of level and test your friendship with your friends. However, Boodle Fight is supposed to be a friendly type of feasting and not something you stress on. "

Aggie was quite impress that for a long time the eagle left her home world, Zeta still can recall few of their cultures, "You remembered!"

"How do you know all of that?" Mighty Eagle question with a handsome grin.

"I've been living in that world for 10 years, and it's not hard to forget my adoptive family's tradition." Zeta answered with confidence. "I miss it."

"Well, you're in luck, Aunt Zeta, because we're going to do the Boodle Fight here in this world, just like how you remembered!" The sparrow exclaimed excitingly, too excited to share her culture and tradition to her friends. "Now, not only we need food, we need long tables and banana leaves. Half of the the three groups should get some food with Leslie since he knows much about the island, half of the others should arrange the tables with the critters, and I should get the banana leaves." She instructed. "I saw that they're at the beach."

"I'm coming along too," Red volunteered.

"Me too." Chuck added.

"I'm in too." Bomb raised his wing.

"I can help as well," Silver said.

Sure she's comfortable around Red, Chuck and Bomb as her main best friend, but with Silver, the one who stole everything from her, her fame, her friends, and now, the love of her life, Aggie was never been comfortable around her. She despised Silver. The bird was cute and popular in many ways now; her big eyes, her braided hair, and most of all, her big brain. Aggie only has a big heart. Nothing can fight over a big brain, not even a heart. Everytime when she looked at Silver, like right now, Aggie felt her body glitching, and her head really hurts, but she has to stay put. Silver is innocent and she has no idea that she hurt Aggie emotionally. She has to keep her emotions in and stay strong.

"Okay, okay, sure. Whatever," Aggie nodded. "So, let's get started. We will meet back in this very spot of the village. Let's go." She popped her eagle wings from her back, and flew out over the wall.

None of the three groups or Leslie moved a muscle when they kept staring at Aggie when she flew away. They might have noticed her glitch and held her head in pain a second ago, they can't speak tp Aggie about it since her mood back on BPE Friendship.

"I don't think it this is about her parents that made her moody," Red said, becoming suspicious.

"Tell me about it. She's been like that every since our missiom." Silver agreed. "She's stronger and tougher than usual. We all saw her how she fight, right?""

"That was pretty chaotic," Courtney was traumatized. She remembered how she got hit by Aggie's magic.

"She killed my boys!" Hank cried through the crowd of his fellow eagle guards.

"Your abs will be fine! Get over it!" Red shouted back, then returned to stay focus on Aggie. "This already happened when we assembled the team."

"So have you figured out what's wrong with her?" Garry asked.

"Ugh, I didn't. I didn't have time since we're all busy saving our islands. We all saw her glitching, right? It definitely the stress when she used the Last Spell."

"The Last Spell?!" Zeta gasped. "I remember that spell! I read it before! That was the last spell that a weilder have to cast before dying and giving his or her own life to someone they love."

"Well, Aggie did that spell for us, just to stop a foe from taking over the universe and almost killed us," Red frowned, remembering Aggie almost died in that incident. "But our love and friendship saved her. That's how she's still alive."

"No one could've survived the Last Spell..., except for Aggie that now I've seen it. And you thought the effects were those glitches?"

"That's what she told me."

"And you believed her?"

"Aggie is the honest person I know. She never lied to me."

"When did she use the Last Spell, and how long she has been glitching?"

"She used the Last Spell a month ago, and she started glitching for the last 2 days."

"Then she should have stop glitching by now, but she kept glitching. I don't think it's the Last Spell that kept her glitching."

Red thought about. He's no magic expert, and neither do Zeta, but she's right. Glitching is an uncommon thing for a living creature like Aggie. This is starting to get interesting. "You're right. Aggie's quite different when she glitch."

"And since I, uh, don't have plans to destroy your islands anymore, I guess you now have time to figure out what's wrong with my adoptive niece. I'm a little uncomfortable with this." Zeta suggested.

Ever since the mission, Red was always worried about Aggie. That broke up really affected them for a month, but they are still best friends. He has time to worry about her glitching, "Okay. I just need more time to figure this out. But we have to start this eating game. We're kinda tired, and we don't want Aggie to get suspicious. You know how she is."

"Ugh! I know how she is," Ruby scoffed, knowing Aggie so much she knew what she will do if she gets suspcious.

The others birds, pigs, and eagles nodded in agreement.

* * *

The hunt is on. Leslie showed half of the birds, pigs and eagles around into the forest to search for food, like fruits and vegetables. Stella volunttered to jump high up on tall trees to get fruits, and Dahlia, another pig, and Kira used their time bonding while collecting any vegetables. Back in the village, few of the hatchlings, piglets and eagle hatchlings helped Leslie how to bake bread, desserts, and cook dishes. The birds even taught Leslie how to make beverages with the fruits they collected.

Meanwhile, Glenn and Garry guided the critters that carried the tables by the legs to where they should put them. Matilda and Terence aligned the tables in a straight line.

Meanwhile, Aggie was on top of the banana tree, cutting the leaves from it with her lightsaber, and dropped it on her friends from below. Red, Chuck, Bomb and Silver passed the giant leaves to each other, and placed them on a wagon. While cutting the leaves, Aggie noticed Red and Silver having a little chat with each other while putting the leaves onto the wagon. Probably a good chat or complimenting each other. Aggiie didn't glitch this time, but her former positive cheerful smile just turned upside down into a lonely depressing frown. Red really did move on. He has someone else, someone smart and generous. Because of staring at those two new love birds, Aggie didn't notice taht her lightsaber was cutting closer to her finger as she felt a cut. She yelped in pain and saw the blood flowing out of her skin. Aggie hid her tiny wounds in her mouth, and continued cutting the leaves again.

* * *

When they all meet up back in the village, Aggie's team placed the banana leaves on the table smoothly and gently, while Leslie's team are ready to serve the dishes on the table. When the table is ready, just like it was planned, the birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie just looked at the table and didn't do anything.

"So, now what?" Asked Leslie.

Aggie and Zeta smirked at each other one more time before shouted, "DIG IN!"

As so they did! Everyone rushed to table to eat and drink everything on the table. There are no rules, no utensils, no plates, just getting food with you bare hands or wings or hooves, and eat the food on the table. Since they can eat freely, the pigs made the most mess.

A female pig dug in the food on her hooves, causing the mush of the food to splat on the bird next to her. He was a little disgust at the pig's table manner as he threw a mash potato on the pig's face. She gasped and glare at the bird at first, and the bird grinned sheepishly, but they were interrupted when they heard a loud shout.

"FOOD FIGHT!" All male eagle guards yelled as they started to throw food at almost everyone. Now the rest of the three groups threw some food from the table, and threw them at each other while eating them. They were all having fun after that long trip at the ocean.

Aggie, who was standing behind her friends and didn't join the fun, watched them all having fun, playing with their food. She was proud that all of this was all worth it. Finding her adoptive brother and bringing all of Bird Island, Piggy Island, and Eagle Island with her was worth of spending a lot of time with them before she could go back to her home world together if she ever go back ot her parents after this. Whule watching all of her friends playing with their food, her smile turned upside down when she glanced at Red and Silver who enjoyed having food fight with their friends and each other. They even splat food at each other's faces. Aggie also used to do that with Red in a playful manner. Aggie couldn't stop thinking that she doubted that Red already moved on and just being friends with Silver, but it became clear to her that her ex-boyfriend already moved on and found someone that make him happy again. Even Silver was happy too, and Chuck was too.

Aggie couldn't bear to see this, especially how happy her friends are without noticing how sad she was on the inside. She sadly walked out of the village, and into the forest for some space. The only one who noticed her was Bomb when saw her head hang down, and slowly walked into the first. The black bird wondered why his "cousin" didn't join the fun.

* * *

Not so deep in the forest, Aggie found herself a log where she can sit and be alone for a while to grieve.

"Hey, cous."

She was startled when Bomb came to her and called her. It's a good thing she hasn't shed a single tear yet. "Hi Bomb, what are you doing here?"

Bomb sat beside Aggie when she scooted to give him a space to sit. "The question is: What are _you _doing here? You're missing the fun."

"Nothing. Just need some fresh air." She lied.

But Bomb didn't buy it. "Aggie, I know that look. We shared the same DNA. What's wrong?"

Aggie knew she can't keep lying to her cousin Bomb. She wanted someone to share her feeling, but she couldn't tell him or anyone about Dark Aggie. Things will get worse. "Alright. The truth is..." She finally confessed. "I was a little sad. I kinda felt guilty after breaking up with Red. And then, there's Silver. I saw that they gone off into a rocky start, but it looks like those two got along really quick. And I mean very quick."

"And are you okay with it?"

"I was a little jealous, but I always respect Red's decision and life. Sometimes, it make me feel that... I'm not important to him anymore."

"Oh, cous, that's not true. Look, I'll prove to you that that's not true. I'll talk to Red." Bomb get up from the log and was about to head back to the partt, but Aggie pulled him back by his wing.

"No, please, don't tell him!" She begged. "It's not so important anyway. Besides I saw those two how they look at each other and they made a great team ever since... me."

"Honestly, they did make a great team. They only met just few days." Bomb agreed.

"Yeah, I know. And Red was now happy around Silver, and she was happy with him too, and she made him a better bird that he was before, turning him into a unselfish bird."

"But that was suppose to be you. You're expert on those thing."

"But we have to give others a chance. I'm not the only girl in universe who was expert on those kinds of things. And besides, I'm happy that Red found someone new."

Still, Bomb was a bit worried for his "cousin", "Are you sure that you're okay with that?"

"Yes, Bomb. I'm okay with that. And because of this break-up, I think I have enough freedom formyself now," Aggie smiled.

"Okay, if you say so. Are you coming?"

"You go. I'll catch up."

Bomb grinned at Aggie before heading back with the others. The party is getting slower when the birds, pigs, and eagles stopped the food fight, and proceeded eating thier food before they can all go to waste.

* * *

When Bomb left, Aggie felt so guilty. She lied to her own "cousin". She lied that she was okay that Red should be with Silver. That only truth that came out of Aggie's mouth was she was jealous, but all of it was a lie. She doesn't want to ruin Red's new happiness after their first break-up, and Silver made him a better bird now. Aggie realized that Red is better off with her after all. She wanted to stay positive and smile all the time, but the truth hurts her so badly. Her tears shed from her eyes after she choked them in when she talked to Bomb, that's why her voice broke when she spoke.

She began to whimper. Whimper turned to sob. Sob turned to sniff in the middle. Finally, sniff and sob turned to cry. She never cried this much before since before her first time travel throguh different worlds. She wants to feel this sorrow as she cried even more and covered her face his with her hands. She wants to keep her cry low so no one could hear her cry. She doesn't want to ruin her friends' fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Boodle fight, no one else heard Aggie's cry from the forest as they all are having fun and chat with each other, and share food with one another.

When Red was about to get an apple, he felt that his eyes shed some tears. He touched them his wing tomcheck if they're real tears. Yep, they're tears alright. But why are there tears shedding from his eyes? He didn't feel like crying or sad at all. They just formed and shed.

_"Why am I crying?" _He wondered. "_I don't feel like crying, but why there are tears? Are they even my tears?_

* * *

**Well, this happy-then-sad chapter. I know this is about Aggie and Bomb talking to each other, but it'll be nice to share a Filipino culture into this novel.**

**A _boodle figh_t, in the context of Filipino culture, is the military practice of eating a meal. Sources indicate that the term "boodle" is American military slang for contraband sweets such as cake, candy and ice cream. A "boodle fight" is a party in which boodle fare is served. The term may have been derived from "kit and caboodle"; caboodle is further derived from boodle or booty. A boodle fight is a meal that dispenses with cutlery and dishes.[7] Diners instead practice _kamayan_, Filipino for "eating with the hands".The food is placed on top of a long banana leaf-lined trestle tableand in the true military practice, diners do not sit in chairs but instead stand shoulder to shoulder in a line on both sides of the table.A senior officer or enlisted personnel then utters the traditional command for the boodle fight to begin:**

_**"Ready on the left,**_  
_**Ready on the right,**_  
_**Commence boodle fight!"**_

**But in this chapter, Agfie and Zeta only announced "DIG IN", since they both now so much about this culture, and it's not exactly a program. And, I just found in Angry Birds Wiki that Zeta is a Philippine Eagle, originated from the Philippines.**

**The cheerful positive happy-go-lucky OC we know turns to sad miserable and lonely girl she used to be. How sad. :(**

**The reason why Red sheds tears in an unknown reason is yet-to-be-revealed. You can guess and theorize this situation if you want.**

**Pls review if you enjoyed this chapter**


	7. Be Prepared

After that Boodle Fight they have fun at, the three groups finished their food, and cleaned up their messes. Mighty Eagle and Debbie helped Zeta and Aggie lift up the banana leaves with some leftovers to throw them away.

"Ah, good memories," Zeta said, remembering how Boodle Fight could be this fun since she experienced it when she a hatchling.

"I told you it was worth it," Aggie playfully elbowed her adoptive aunt.

"To tell you truth, I used to join in this game," Mighty Eagle confessed.

Debbie didn't believe on that. "Oh? Really? How?"

"Aggie invited to a 'fiesta' once at her home town, but I refused to come," he put the banana leaves on the garbage can that just appeared out of nowhere.

"That's because you're too lazy to get out of your cave, so I strangled you out, until you gave up," Aggie recalled as Zeta and Debbie laughed. Poor Mighty Eagle having Aggie to boss him around with her super strenght.

"Alright everyone, listen up!" Leslie announced as everyone stopped of what they were doing to listen to him. "The critters and I just finished fixing your beds and nests, and you can stay in our hotels for the night before you can fix your wrecked ship tomorrow."

"Thank you, Mr. Leslie, you're so kind," Judge Peckinpah bowed gratefully.

"There's enough room for each bird, pig, eagle, and even for a family." Leslie held up a key from a box.

"Hey, maybe Bomb and I should stay in Red's room because we're roomies," Chuck suggested excitingly.

"Yeah, just like back on Bird Island!" Bomb added.

"No thanks, you guys," Red declined. "I'm gonna sleep alone in my room tonight."

"Me too. I really need a room of my own to rest my brain after this long adventure we've been through," Silver chuckled.

"Here. I have a perfect room for you," Leslie gave Silver a key with a keychain of number 47 around a silver hearts. "If you want to change rooms, you know where I would be," He winked at her and clicked his tongue.

"Hahaha, very adorable," Silver rolled her eyes a took the key.

While everyone else gets their keys, Aggie wasn't so sure how long she would hold Dark Aggie if she sleeps. She was so depress and frustrated for a whole day, she was now stronger, moody, and miserable. She can't let Dark Aggie took over if her friends are unarmed. They'll get killed. She has to do something to keep all of the birds, pigs, eagles, and even Leslie safe from... herself.

"You guys, wait!" Aggie called as everyone turned around a stared at her. "You know, I think we're not going to be safe tonight. Sure Magic Island is a wonderful place, but we're not sure what might be lurking from those trees and bushes in the forest."

"Relax, sis, I've lived on this island for 8 years. There's nothing any danger here. I've already checked the whole island 2 years ago." Leslie said confidently.

"Have you reeeeeeeaaaaaally?" Aggie leaned closer to Leslie's face with a suspicious look.

"I... thought I have. That's why I said it." The little boy replied.

"Are you suuuuuuuuuuure?" The sparrow leaned a little more closer with the same looks.

"Um..., maybe I... haven't?" Now that he knew, the boy wasn't so sure if the island was safe, especially on unhabited places.

"Exactly! That's why we need to prepare! You guys need weapons for defends!" She told her friends.

"Uh, we already got out spears," an eagle guard showed his spear, which is about to melt.

"Dude, your spears are made of ice. It'll melt and be useless. You don't want your sons to think that you're coward now, wouldn't you?" Aggie made a point.

The eagle guard knew she was right as he looked down at his two hatchlings who was staring at him. "No." He answered.

"Great! Now, which reminds me," Aggie then pulled out a big chest. "I wanted to give you guys these back at the ship, but I was a little moody."

When Aggie opened the chest, Red, Chuck and Bomb glanced over her shoulders to see what was inside the chest.

"Whoa! You brought all of these?" Bomb gasped.

"Yep!" Nodded Aggie.

Then Silver poked her head in the chest, and took out the obkect from it. "What are these?"

"They're lightsabers. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." As Aggie explained, Silver pushes a button on the handle, and a long beam shot out about four feet and flickers there.

Everyone else who saw the lightsaber for the first time wooed when they saw it glowing like that. "Ooooooohhhhhhhh!"

"Oh my gaaawww!" Mime bird exclaimed in amusement.

The light of the weapon played around.

"An elegant weapon for a more civilized time." Aggie continued. "For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the Old Republic. Before the dark times, before the Empire." She frowned when she remembered her experiences during the dark times before she became a Jedi Knight. Lot of stormtroopers almost attacked her that time.

"Okay, I know now about your dimension travelling and all, but what you said about 'lightsabers' and 'Jedi Knights' things don't make any sense." Garry said.

Aggie groaned and rolled her eyes. Just as she suspected. Another person who has doubts of the existence of Jedi or the Force. "Does this doesn't make sense to you?" To explain to her new friends about what she was saying, she stomped the bottom of her wand staff on the ground, and projected a holographic map, filling the room with holographic planets, stars, and systems.

Everyone reacted in amazement.

"Oh my gaaawww," The Mime whispered.

"Wow! It's like you've seen the whole universe," Leslie stared at the map as his eyes reflected the light of the hologram.

"This is just a part of a galaxy," Aggie explained. "This is where few of me friends live, for now, actually. That includes my partner, Luke Skywalker. We've been working together as really good friends. We've been travelling many planets, many systems and many galaxies together."

"Why do you guys keep travelling that far and that many?" A purple hatchling, Will, asked.

"We were training a new generation of Jedi. It's not that easy, but each of us has to train some. Me, I trained all of my friends, my teammates, including Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Hal Bubbles, Ruby, Roy, Rebecca, and thes three little blues. But it's not that easy. I mean, not very easy." She glared at the clumsy ones; Chuck, Bomb, Hal and Bubbles.

"We're still learnig, you know," Bubbles made a reason.

"Yeah, but you almost killed me during our training!" The sparrow scowled. "I trained Zoe few days ago, and she's pretty advance." Zoe giggled and blushed. Aggie then continued. "As I was saying, since I trained my own friends, Luke trained a bunch of strangers to become Jedi, and also his twin sister nephew since almost all Jedi got extinct before they both were born. If we have extra time that one of these days, we might look for the first Jedi temple. It's out there somewhere."

"The Jedi were real?" Zeta asked in disbelief. "I mean, I heard about the Jedi, but I thought they were just myth."

Aggie then admitted. "I used to wonder that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo - magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light. But the crazy thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all true. They're all real... and I became one. But enough about that! Everybody can get their own lightsabers! Excpet for the hatchlings and piglets. Sorry. But you'll get them soon."

When everybody dug in to get their own lightsabers, Red was unsure if this is a good idea. Sure he and his group in the I Team got their own lightsabers, but it doesn't mean the other friends outside the I Team or non-Jedi could have one without training and experience. "Aggie, I know you're just trying to help us of keeping all of us safe, but I don't think lightsabers can help. I mean, everyone outside of the I Team has no experience on lightsabers or being a Jedi."

"Do you have a better plan, Red? Because I have been waiting to hear one since I just realized about the danger in this island that my own brother wasn't so sure about!" Aggie goanred in stress. She hated it when someone protested her ideas.

"Well, maybe I can! I mean, Bomb, Chuck and I did a lot of patrol back in Bird Island, so maybe we'll do it again here."

"You?!" The sparrow raised an eyebrow, and had doubts on her ex-boyfriend. "Red, no offense, but it's gonna take more than an anger issue and hero status to avoid unexpected danger stuff."

Then, Red tied a red hankerchief around his neck, "You forget I have 10 years of experience fighting crimes and battles alongside with you." He pressed the button of the handle of his own red lightsaber. "Go ahead! Hit me with your best spell!"

"Red, come on, I'm not gonna fight you." Aggie hesitated.

Red then started to tease her to make her hit him with her spells. "Aww, you're weak!"

Matilda gasped. "Uh-oh, he called her weak."

"What will happen?" Axel asked.

"Trust me, you do not want to know, but you will know in a few seconds," Mighty Eagle replied.

Aggie just scoffed at Red for calling her weak. "Ugh. Come on, Red, I really don't have time for this nonsense— Apple Cider Splash!" But Aggie fired giant apples at Red with her wand staff.

He used his lightsaber to slice them all in half, then catched half an apple in his hand. "Come on, Ags! I said your best spell!" Red ate the apple as the hatchlings, piglets, and eagle hatchlings ate some of the sliced apples behind him.

"PENGUIN BLAST!"

Aggie launched penguins of all ages at Red, and he punched them all away. One flew over Aggie's head and into the big rock.

"Rude!" The penguin snarled.

"POPCORN POP!"

Aggie popped giant popcorn seeds from her wand staff as they landed on the ground near Red. He jumped off the seeds real quickly as they popped like popcorn, but giant ones.

"My turn!" Red flung two ninja stars at Aggie, and they cut through her hair.

"Ugh! Not cool, man! Not cool!" She shouted as Red blew his tongue out.

"WHITE-STRIPED ZEBRA STAMPEDE!"

Aggie summond a stampede of black-with-white-stripes zebras to charge at Red. He gestured Silver to borrow her Super String. Silver took out a very long string from her braided hair, and threw it at him. He caught the string, and lassoed its end around a tree branch to lift himself from the ground, and dodged two zebra punches, and they accidentally punched each other. Red swang around and kicked the other zebras in the face, knocking them over.

"SPARKLE DUCKLING FIREWORK DRIZZLE!"

Aggie shot fireworks into the air. Red swung up on a tree, jumped into the air, and spun around with hand-sized wrecking ball to knock the flying ducklings away. The others watched the battle while eating giant popcorns.

"FLYING PUPPY DOG STORM SWARM!"

A swarm of puppy dogs with insect wings flew at Red. He dispatched them easily.

Red was surrounded by sliced giant apples, popped giant popcorn, and fallen penguins, zebras, ducklings and puppy dogs. "Is that all you got? Huh? Huh?!" He panted while laughing.

Aggie growled as she couldn't believe Red took down her spells on his own as he sweated and smirked at her.

"CATERPILLAR WITH A PARTY CANNON BLAST!"

Aggie summoned Caterpillar With A Party Cannon that was suppose to be an entertainment spell. Caterpillar blasted Red tiny lasers with the party cannon. Red deflected the shots with a lightsaber. The birds, pigs, eagles, Leslie, and the critters quickly ran and hid themselves to avoid the war between the two. Both exes shouted like they were in a battle field.

"THIS IS AAAAAWESOOOOOME!" Leslie screamed happily, loving to watch such a magic battle, and Courtney caught the whole battle on video in her cellphone.

When Caterpillar ran out of ammo, he fell on the ground with a squeak. The place was a complete mess, and the three groups, Leslie, and the critters came out of hiding. Aggie and Red panted for fighting each other as a trial.

"Okay. Not bad, hero." Aggie complimented.

Red laughed proudly. "Told you!" But then, Aggie stared at his bare chest. "No, Ags, my abs are not back since 6 years ago."

"Just checking." Aggie shrugged. "Look, just because you can take on my spells doesn't mean you can take on something lurking from the forest."

"Oh, come on, Aunt Aggie! Just because we save the islands once, doesn't mean we can't save ourselves." Zoe told her.

"Yeah, and we can handle this!" Glenn's green grandhatchling added.

They didn't know what Aggie meant when she said "danger". The "danger" she actually meant is herself or Dark Aggie. Guess that if they said they can handle any danger, then she trust them. "Alright. I think we should go get some good night rest and stay alert." Aggie caught her room key when Leslie threw it to her.

* * *

When the grown-up birds, pigs and eagles got their own lightsaber for self-defense from any danger at night, Aggie still stayed behind. She's still been thinking about Red. She knows he and Silver will be the target of her darker self's misery if ever Dark Aggie will take oever, and if they were targeted, everybody will get involve since evryone in three islands never noticed Aggie's lonlimess and misery ever since. It's like the they didn't care for her and weren't interested about her feelings, despite that she has been a little moody. Lightsaber aren't enough to protect themselves, including Red. He needs more than a lightsaber or any other weapon.

"Red, wait." She called as Red stopped and turned to her. "Look, I know this sounds crazy but..." Aggie held her wand staff to him. "I want you to keep my wand staff."

Red gasped in shock as he hesitated, "What?! Your wand staff?! No, Aggie, I couldn't keep it!"

"You have to, for your protection!" Aggie kept shoving her wand staff to Red, but he shoved it back to her.

"Lightsaber is enough," He said. "I also have the Element of Teamwork on my ID."

"Lightsaber or the Element of Teamwork or any weapon isn't enough! My wand staff is strong and powerful. You won't have to keep it. You need it!"

"Aggie, please, I can't take it!"

Aggie couldn't fight Red like this anymore as she stopped arguing and pushing her wand staff from him.

"Aggie, you've been acting off lately. I noticed that." Red continued. "Is there something wrong? If there is, you could tell me. We're best friends, and we trust each other, remember?"

What Aggie really wanted to tell Red the truth. Everything about the truth; Her true feelings for him, her jealousy when he's around Silver and they both became an item, the existance of Dark Aggie, and her feelings of misery and lonliness. But she couldn't tell him the truth. What would he react? Would he leave her for lying to him and everyone that she's okay, for her strong grudge against his girlfriend who helped him and his team save both Bird and Piggy Islands, and for having an evil side? No, Red would never do that to her, but how could she be so sure? For the sake of her former lover and the rest of her friends, Aggie has to keep all of these as a secret, just to be sure.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Red? I'm fine. I was just concern about you." She lied that first part, but not the last part.

"Is this about between me and Silver?" Red guessed.

"What?! No!" Aggie lied again. "In fact, I was happy for you!"

"You do?"

"Yeah. I mean, you easily moved on after we broke up. I thought at first you would be sad again, but I'm impress you took it well."

"Of course I do. I knew there was a reason why you broke up with me. You were just doing your duty as the guardian of the wand staff and save the energy of the universe. And if it weren't for you, we all won't exist anymore."

"It's a hard job for me. And I'm glad that you already found someone new for you. Silver is kinda kind and smart, and you both birds after all."

"Yeah, but we have to take things slow between us, especially when Chuck always bothering us."

Aggie laughed in a secret fake way, "Yeah, that blabber mouth." Her smile slowly turned upside down.

When Red saw Aggie frowning, he realized she was upset. "But hey, that doesn't mean we're not friends anymore."

"Oh, of course. We're still best buds. And we do have a great run after all."

"10 years was kinda worth it."

Red extended his wing to Aggie as they both shook hands.

Aggie blushed when she touched Red's wing, but she quickly let go. "So, uh... see ya tomorrow."

"Sure, and thanks for the wand staff, but I'm sure I won't need it." Red replied as he smiled at Aggie one last time before leaving her to find the hotel of his room that Leslie gave him the keys for.

Aggie just watched Red walking away from her with teary eyes, and she blinked as she shed a tear and it dropped from her cheek to the ground. Her heart was aching and her hopes of getting back with Red is over.

While he was still searching for the hotel of his room, Red could feel a tear shedding from his eye. He didn't feel like crying, but he's still shedding. It already happened to him at the Boodle Fight, but why it happened again? He wiped the tear with his wing from his cheek and began to wonder. _"is this my tear at all? What's happening to me?" _Maybe the follpwing tears might go away if he would just ignore them.

* * *

**This is chapter 7. **

**The part when Aggie tested Red's skills with her spells is a reference from Star Vs The Forces Of Evil. **

**Silver's key number is 47, an atomic number of silver from the Periodic Table.**

**Aggie's line about explaining the lightsaber is from Obi-Wan Kenobi from Star Wars: The New Hope. Aggie was time-traveled when she met the Jedi and everyone else when Anakin Skywalker was just a child, and stayed in that time and became a Jedi Knight until the empire ruled. She traveled back to the present where she met Luke and the rest of the characters. Also the scene about Aggie explaining about the Jedi to her new friends is a reference from Star Wars 7: The Force Awakens. I know it's kinda unnecessary to discuss about Jedi in an Angry Birds Universe, but this explains how my OC have brought a whole chest of ightsabers with her.**

**The last scene where Aggie was about to give the wand staff to Red is a foreshadow for the future chapters.**


	8. Cousin Talk (with Debbie)

Finally, I made it to chapter 8! I've been waiting for this part of the story. Pls enjoy!

* * *

The next morning, Aggie was in her hotel room, and squirmed in bed as she has a bad dream.

"No... It can't be...! It isn't true...!" She whimpered.

"Umm, Aggie." Someone's voice muffled outside of her room.

Then, there a knock and a little shout.

"Aggie, we're gonna be late for fixing the ship in ten minutes!" It was Red.

Aggie got up to rub her eyes, and realized she woke so late. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I can't believe I overslept!"

She unlocked the door with her telekinesis as Red, Chuck, Bomb, Ruby, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie, and Leslie came in.

"Me neither. That's not like you." Red said.

Aggie went to her closet to get her tools. "I know!"

"Don't you have a super-annoying alarm clock that goes 'Ek-ek-ek-ek'?" Leslie imitated an alarm clock buzzer as he lifted a oillow and found the alarm clock buzzing.

Garry turned the alarm clock off and said, "It's gonna be fine. We'll help you out."

As the others helped Aggie filling her tool box with building and fixing tools, Ruby took out a white gown and was about to put it on Aggie's bag.

Silver sighed and rolled her eyes. "We're gonna be out fixing a wrecking ship. When is she gonna need that?"

"You're such a know-it-all. If we were going to the moon, I'd insist she packed an evening gown. One never knows, darling." Ruby answered.

"Let me just get ready." Aggie grabbed her comb as Red closed her tool box.

When Aggie looked at the mirror to comb her hair, she noticed black wings appeared behind her, and revealed the person who has these wings. Not just any person. It's like an evil version of herself.

"Dark Aggie?!" All of them gasped when they saw the dark figure flying in the middle of the room

"How is this possible? I was able to control you from getting out so you won't hurt everyone!" Aggie exclaimed in disbelief.

Ha! Thanks to your friends ignoring your real feelings, and because of your jealousy and misery while keeping your emotions in, you can never control me!" Dark Aggie smirked as she laughed maniacally.

Dark Aggie disintegrated Red, Chuck, Bomb, Ruby, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie, and Leslie one-by-one as they screamed and disappeared. She even disintegrated Aggie's room as objects started to float around.

Aggie moved backward in fear when she watched her friends get disintegrated, but Dark Aggie then appeared behind her. "Dark Aggie's a part of you!"

Aggie shrieked as she tried to stay away from her evil alter ego, but her room continued to disintegrated and started to float. The room is not a room anymore, but a dark white room with her floating favorite objects.

Dark Aggie then continued to gloat. "I'll always be there waiting in the darkest shadows of your mind! I'll be back, Agatha! And this time, I won't stop until I take over completely and kill all of your friends!" She submerged herself into Aggie's body.

"No!" Aggie cried as her eyes turned red, and black wings popped out from her back.

* * *

"STOP!" Aggie woke with a start. She realized it was all just a dream, but she has doubts that this isn't just a dream, but a warning. Dark Aggie just told her she'll be back to take over completely, and kill her friends. She put her wing to her head and whimpered. _"I can't go back to sleep right now. I suppose I'll go out to the restaurant for something to eat."_

* * *

Aggie left the hotel to go to Leslie's restaurant, where it was empty but wasn't close or lock. This is where Leslie, the critters, the hatchlings, piglets, and eagle hatchlings cooked and baked the food for the Boodle Fight yesterday. She was about to go to the kitchen to get some leftover food, but she accidentally bumped into someone that she couldn't see because of the dark, and caused them to fall and drop a tray of food.

"What the-?" The person who Aggie bumped into turned on the lights, and saw her. "Aggie?"

The sparrow squinted and gasped. "Oh, Debbie, I'm so sorry! You startled me. Oh! I made you drop your food."

"Oh, It's okay." Debbie said.

"What are you doing here this late?" Asked Aggie.

"I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but maybe I'm just happy and new when I found out about my dad," Debbie explained. "I'm guessing you couldn't sleep either, huh?"

"How could you know?"

"Sometimes, I got to the kitchen to get some food if I couldn't sleep. Tell me, what's the problem?"

"Oh, well, um, uh..." Aggie couldn't brought herself to tell Debbie. She's new to these sort of things, and they just know each other for a day. But the fact that they're adoptive cousins, she has to tell her something. "It's complicated to explain, but... I had a nightmare."

"Oh. Tell you what. After I clean this up, I'll make us both some mangoes and a sandwhich. Sound good?" Told Debbie.

Aggie nodded with a smile.

* * *

As they ate on a table, Aggie told Debbie about her dream. Her friend listened intently. She doesn't have to tell Debbie the truth about the existence of Dark Aggie, just the part that she was a dream.

"And that's when I woke up," Aggie finished as she swallowed her food.

"I see. You're letting your dream of your so-called 'evil alter ego's' threat get to you. Don't worry. It's just a dream. It's not like she's real and all. There's no such thing as another Aggie. The only Aggie I know who is kind and friendly is you." Debbie said positively.

The sparrow looked down and blushed. "Well, I'm not the only Aggie in the universe, but I'm still the only me. But, Debbie, can I tell you a secret?"

Debbie sighed. "Aggie, you know I don't keep secrets, especially to Zeta. I'm a terrible liar."

"You don't have to lie. Just don't mention it to anyone."

"Well, okay, but…why me?"

"It's shocking, and I need advice along with it. Silver and Judge Peckinpah would lecture me, Red and Bomb would be against it, Chuck and Matilda would overreact, your dad would flip out and the hatchlings…well…"

"Alright, alright, I get it. So what's this secret?"

"First, you've got to promise not to tell any pony, and not to freak out."

"I promise."

"Okay." Aggie glanced around and then gestured for her to come closer. "I'm...thinking of…" The rest was inaudible.

Debie couldn't hear her. "Come again?"

"I'm…" This time was quieter.

"Didn't hear you, cous."

"I'm thinking of running away!" Aggie shouted.

Debbie choked on her apple and coughed it ouy. "What?!"

"You said you wouldn't freak out!"

"I had no idea you were…!" Then she stopped and took a breath. "You're right, I promised I wouldn't. But still! How could you even consider such a thing?!"

"I was afraid that I might hurt you. All of you."

"But, you... Aggie... not you. Don't go. You can't."

"If I don't go, then you'll get hurt or worst... die."

"Aggie, do you hear yourself?! There's no such thing as Dark Aggie! She doesn't exist! That was a fragment of your subconsious mind!"

"What if my dreams are a sign? What if this is my fate? My real fate?"

"Aggie, your fate is not to be that kind of girl for the rest of your life!"

"But what if I become that kind of girl someday? Just not this time, maybe in the future. You will all get killed, and you guys still have a purpose in life in all of the universe. Red is the leader and protector of Bird Island, Chuck has speed for good use, as so was Bomb with his explosion, Matilda and Terence have hatchlings to take care of, Stella and her friends have their job at an apple store, Judge Peckinpah is in charge of the court of Bird Island and deal with crimes and problems, everybody was looking up to Silver now, Leonard has his kingdom to take care of, Courtney and all of the pigs are his assistants and subjects, Garry has to invent more gadgets in case of any emergency, Glenn has his grandhatchlings, your mom is the leader of the eagles, she and your dad needs you, and you need them. I have no one, no purpose, not even in this world." Aggie frowned sadly

"What are you talking about?! Of course you have a purpose! You can make everybody smile, making a lot of parties, and you have magic to protect and entertain us. You also tell stories about your adventures and all."

"Somebody else can do all of that. Silver can do that too."

"And don't think you haven't any one!" Debbie put her wing on Aggie's wing for comfort. "You've got a lot of friends who would be heartbroken you leave! Why else we came along with you to find your brother?"

"To get away from my parents?"

"Well, okay, that's the reason, but..."

"I don't think everybody needs me anymore since they have a new popular hero now." Aggie glitched half a second and was still referring to Silver." I don't think I have a purpose here anymore. What if I wasn't supposed to come here into this world at all?"

"Don't say that! It's a good thing you came into our world. If it weren't for you, all of us birds, pigs, and eagles won't be living in harmony right now."

"Actually, Red and Leonard were the ones that declared the truce to save their islands, and Silver stopped the superweapon so your mom could be with your dad, and you and the other eagles could live in Bird Island."

Debbie looked closer on Aggie's face. She was started to get suspicious about that look. "Do you think that all of this happens because of Silver?"

"Well, she's the one who is smart enough to save Bird and Piggy Island. I wasn't there because... Well, a little love-life problem."

"Aggie, Silver is one of the heroes. You're a hero too."

"Yes, but, Silver is very smart, and kind, and nice. She knows what's right or wrong. She has her brother, she has almost everyone who wants to be an engineer like her, and now... she has... Red," Aggie glitched again, but with small tears in her eyes.

"Aggie, Silver may be smart and a genius, but there is something that she doesn't have that you have," Debbie placed her wing on Aggie's left chest. "You're heart."

"Silver has a heart."

"I mean, you didn't only use your magic to save your islands, but you also use your heart. You solved problems with your voice and heart. You also have a lot of adventures in your life, and she has few or just one, I don't know about her much."

"That's because I've been travelling different worlds and different dimesnions in the universe for 13 years, while Silver stayed in her own home world to study to make her world a better place."

"She may have a big brain, but you have a big I believe you'll never be as evil as your evil side in your dream."

Aggie then buried her face in her wings. "I don't know! I just don't know if that's true!"

"There, there," Debbie patted her on the back. "I think we should talk to mom and dad."

Aggie's head shot up. "No! You promised!"

"But they'll know what to do!"

"No! Zeta will just say it's a bad idea!"

"Okay, but hear me out. I don't like this decision you're making, but you should at least think it over. What don't you go outside for some freash night air, and I'll put the dishes back to the kitchen. Is that okay?" Debbie suggested.

"Um, okay," Aggie nodded, and walked out of the restaurant, while Debbie went back to the kitchen with the empty plates.

* * *

Aggie sat on a log for a few mi utes, waiting for Debbie. While waiting, she kept thinking of her decision. She can't her adoptive cousin that Dark Aggie is real, or she'll never trust her again, and she'll be afraid of her. Aggie has to stay why fro her friends, or she'll hurt them if she turns evil any moment now. Just about time, Debbie then sat beside Aggie.

"I'm back. So, have you made your decision?" She asked.

"Well, uh..., yes," Aggie replied.

"Still thinking of running away? Aggie, please, you can't go! Where will you go if you run away? What if somthing happens to you and we will never find out that you might be...?

"This is my choice, Debbie. I can take care of myself."

"I _know_ you can. I've seen you standing up to your parents, beating all of our guards, and staying positive when there was a storm when we're still on the ocean. But believing your dream that might came true, and you running away just to protect us." She sighed. "Look, I know we just met and we just found out that we're cousins, but I just don't want you to get hurt, and I know the others don't wanna lose you to…"

"If I don't go and if my nightmare will come true, you'll get hurt or killed, and it's for the best... for everybody's safety... for everybody's life, including yours."

Debbie stared up at her new friend with blurry eyes and then hung her head. "If this is your decision, cous, I'm not gonna stop you. Just prmise me this: don't do it for now. If your guts told you to go just to keep us safe from 'yourself', even though that's not going to happen, you may do what you wish."

Aggie embraced her cousin. "I knew you'd understand, Debs."

Debbie returned the hug, then pulled away, smilinh smugly. "Soooo, what's this about you and that red guy?"

Aggie's face turned red. "What? Who? Which red guy? There are a lot of red birds here."

"You know who I mean."

Aggie sighed in defeat. She knew what Debbie meant. "Alright. Red. 10 years ago, he and I were friends when we first met in Anger Management Class after I tackle bird who teased me for my feathers. My magic had gone awry when I copied Bomb's DNA so I can transform into a bird. I don't have a wand staff that time. I don't know why the other birds don't like Red before he became a hero. Sure he's the angriest bird in the island and has these huge eyebrows, but he wasn't so bad. He was nice to me, and he helped me when I fall. He even defended me from the pigs before we declare a truce. So I defended him from them and the other birds as well. I even let him stay in my old house when the pigs destroyed his old house at the beach. We share the same song, we shared secrets before I showed the other birds my secret. My human identity was a secret from the other birds when i first got into this world. I also forgave him when he met Ruby and ignored me. We dated for 10 years and it was perfect. But..., do you still remember when I told your mom that I have to break up with the guy to save the energy of the universe?"

Debbie tried to recall the time that Aggie told that part of the story. She suddenly remembered she did mentioned that when she talked to Zeta. "You mean, Red was the guy you betrayed by breaking up with him?"

"Yes. And i regretted it. I wasn't supposed to break up with him when I realized saving the universe with my friends was easier and faster than I thought. I thought it might took years to figure out the solution, but I realized the solution was right in front of me all along; I should've let all of my friends from different worlds to help. But instead, I left and I have to do this all by myself. I want to make up with Red after what I did, but I was afraid that he might reject me again. So, instead of taking him bwck because I broke up with him, I gave him time to take me back, but I never told him. It's up to him to decide. I don't want to pressure him of taking me back. It'll be unfair. I waited for him for four weeks, and I realized he doesn't want me back. I respect that, but..." Aggie then started to tear up.

"Oh, Aggie, there, there. It's okay. Maybe we should talk to Red, and maybe he'll take you back."

"No! Don't! I don't want him to know. Beside, he already moved on anyway. He was too busy protecting Bird Island... and he found someone else."

"You mean, Silver? I got to admit. I thought they were a thing. Mom said so."

"WELL, YOUR MOM IS WRONG!" Aggie yelled angrily and glitched again, causing Debbie to lean bacward in fear. Aggie realized she did it again, to Debbie this time. This is exactly why she has to run away, or she'll never forgive herself if something bad happen to her friends. She calmed herself and exhaled. "I'm sorry, Debbie. I was overreacting. They are a thing now anyway. Silver helped him become a better person and she changed his life."

"Hmph! The way I realized when I listen to your story, it was _you_ who changed his life. I mean, you did it all to him _first_. You made him accompanied, you made him happy, you made him love. I see it now. It's like you did everything for Red to make him happy, and he wouldn't feel alone. You're the _first_ bird or human do to that for Red. You're still in love with him."

"I really do, Debbie. I still do. But, there's nothing I can do now. I wasn't there to help Red to become a better person like I used to. I just chickened out to deal with my feelings."

"It's not too late if you could just tell him the truth."

"No. Do you see how happy he was? I don't want to ruin that. Besides, if he's happy now, then I'm happy. I think he'll be better off without me."

"You know that's not true." Debbie held Aggie's wings tightly. "You and Red may not be together, but you're his best friend and he still needs you. You're still part of his life."

Aggie slowly and sadly nodded "I know that. Promise that you'll not gonna tell him or anyone else, okay?"

"Sure. I won't. But what about running away? You're not gonna tell the others? They have the right to know."

"It'll kill them, emotionally."

"And how do you think they'd react if you're suddenly gone the next morning, they have no idea where you are."

Aggie suddenly realized this. "You have a point. Okay, you can tell them, but only after I'm gone."

"If you go."

"I have to keep going. I don't know if my dream will happen, at least I have to keep you all safe."

"If that happen, which it never will. Aggie," Debbie called, "Whatever you choose, I just want you to know…"

Aggie turned to her. "Yes?"

"You…you just might be the bravest, kindest, smartest, generous and friendliest person I've ever known."

Aggie smiled, knowing that it was always the truth with her. "Thanks, really means a lot to me."

* * *

**Well, this is chapter 8. The whole chapter is a conversation between adoptive cousins. At least Aggie told just one person, but she never told Debbie the existence of Dark Aggie and the reason how she was "born". She still kept it as a secret. She also lied that she's happy when Red found someone new. She wasn't happy at all. She still kept her emotions in.**

**The first scene of the chapter (Aggie's dream) is a reference from My Little Pony EG: Legend of Everfree.**

**Will Aggie continue her decision of running away? Let's find out in chapter 9.**


	9. Aggie runs away

2:00am. Red was on his bed, dreaming of something. Maybe something new, something wonderful, something something. Then, someone knocked on his door, snapping out from his dream. The bird groaned in frustration. He jumped off of bed, and opened the door to find Silver.

"Hey, Red. Am I interrupting something? You don't look so good."

Red sighed tiredly. "What is it, Silver?

"Okay, okay, uh," Silver was quite nervous to tell Red about what she just discovered. "I was an early bird sometimes so I get up very early. And when I finish using the bathroom, I found Aggie's room open, which I usually don't do, I don't know why but I did, and this time I looked over..."

Red didn't get what Silver said when she talked fast and nervously. "What Silver, what's going on?"

Silver finally said, "It's Aggie. She's gone."

"Gone?! What do you mean, she's gone?!"

"See for yourself. Come on!"

Red and Silver ran though the halls, and went down to the ground floor by taking the elevator. Aggie's room was on the first floor. When they made it to Aggie's room, Red saw how crowded outside of her room. Red and Silver passed through the crowd as they saw some of their friends made an investigation.

"What's going on in here?!" Red asked.

"Red, oh thank goodness, it's terrible, just terrible!" Matilda cried in distress.

"Where's Aggie?"

"We have no idea." Stella answered. "Silver called us that Aggie's room was open and she wasn't there."

"How long she has been working on this?" Hal stuck his beak in a small hole that he found on the floor. He called her name. "Aggie? Aggie?!"

Bubbles groaned at his best friend's craziness. "She wouldn't fit down there."

Mighty Eagle dug up Aggie's bed, drawers, and closet to look for her. "Aggie? Aggie?! Aggie!"

"This doesn't make any sense. Where would she go?" Ruby questioned in stress.

"Do you think she fled baxk to Bird Island?" Courtney guessed.

"Oh no, she wouldn't." Zeta didn't believe it.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do? We gotta, we gotta call somebody!" Bomb stammered.

Leonard gasped as he has an idea. He quickly dialed on a phone, and called. "Hello? Get the police and the NBI and hurry! We've got a lost sparrow, or human, or human disguised as a sparrow!" While he spoke on the phone, the rest of the team stared at him and their jaws dropped. "Probably on the way to Bird Island by now, and we're gonna need..."

Meanhwile, the place where Leonard called was in another dimension or another world where humans are. That's probably Aggie's homeworld, but in different place. Since Aggie lived in a country called Philippines, this place was possibly in America."

A calling agent recieved Leonard's call, but the voice was breaking up. Maybe because the connection between two world was low.

"Hello? Hello?"

Leonard heard a voice and realized that the reciever was a human from another world because of a low connection."Wait a second. We can't call the people from Aggie's world." He put the phone down and threw it on the floor. "Okay? Whose idea is this?"

Everyone then looked at Leslie.

"Sorry. I was just using my imagination, but phones won't work in here anyway." He explained. "And I just made that phone!"

Leonard just groaned, not because of phones and all, but for his new friend who he thought returned to Bird Island to surrender herself to her parents. "Mr. and Mrs. Galido will be really mad! They'll gonna take Aggie for good! You do know how protective they are to her."

"Mm-hmm, I know that's right." Zeta agreed.

"We gotta go after her." Red suggested.

"Go after her?" Garry protested.

"She's not thinking straight. We gotta stop her from making the biggest mistake of her life!" Red was so worried for Aggie he couldn't imagine what will happen to her if she goes back to Bird Island alone. "She's probably out there lost and cold. Confused. Poor little girl."

"Uh, guys," Mighty Eagle interrupted. "I think I found something." He found a piece of paper under the pillow. "It looks like a note."

"Let me see that!" Red snatched the note from Mighty Eagle, and read it.

_"Dear friends,_

_I am very sorry, but I have to do this. Do not come after me. This is my choice to keep you safe. Debbie will explain. Please, take care of yourselves. I know you would move on with your lives without me._

_Love,_

_Aggie."_

Every body turned suspiciously towards Debbie who was at the back of the crowd and was silence this whole time, trying not to talk about anything after her talk with Aggie.

"Debbie, do you know anything about this?" Red asked.

When she found out that Aggie was missing, Debbie knew this would happened. She stomped her foot and confessed out loud. "She did it! She gone and did it! I tried to talk her out of it, I really did! But she made me promise not to tell you all!"

"Not to tell us what?" Silver repeated

"Calm down, Debbie. What happened?" Red asked one last time.

She took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

* * *

Somewhere into the forest, Aggie ran as fast as she could and panted. She may have been running for like mi utes or an hour. She didn't brigh anything with her, and she's still a bird. She tried not to cry while running. It's not good to lie to her friends like that, and running away from them may have hurt them and made them worried about her. She found a log near a river, and rested there.

She couldn't believe she just ran away like that. She can't go back to Bird Island where her parents are. She might hurt them to if she turns into Dark Aggie. She was nowhere else to go. She doesn't know so much about Magic Island, but neither of her friends. So, everywhere she goes might be a safe place to hide, away from her friends, so no one could find her, just to keep them safe.

"So, running away is your best decision?" A voice said. As part of her hallucination, Dark Aggie appeared beside her, keep on gloating around. "Oh well. It is a best thing anyway."

"I did that to keep you away from my friends, so you won't hurt them!" Aggie snarled.

"You mean, to keep yourself away from your friends so you won't hurt them." Dark Aggie corrected her. "Remember, you're me, and I'm you. We're the same. You look so happy and good on the outside, but deep down, you're sad, angry, and jealous. You even abandon your own friendship spirit by just running away instead of telling Red the truth."

"He's already happy. I don't want to tell him how I still feel for him." Aggie choked her sadness in.

"What about you? You know you should've get rid of Silver to take back what was yours!"

"No! Never! She's innocent, she's one of my friends' sister, and she's... my ex-boyfriend's new love."

"You can't hold your emotions in forever, you know. If you keep on hiding your feeling, you'll explode! I mean, not explode literally because you can explode, but you know what I mean."

Aggie knew exactly what Dark Aggie meant. If she kept holding her emotions in, she'll not just explode, but she'll turn evil and get her revenge. Aggie can't do that! That is not who she is! She's not evil! She would never hurt anyone. But if this will come true, she has to stay away from not only her friends, but her family as possible since she couldn't take out her anger to her own family. That's why she can't return to Bird Island to her parents to fetch her up. She would hurt them as well. She has to stay on this log at all cost until she has to solve her problem herself.

* * *

Back to at the village, in Aggie's room and after reading Aggie's note, Red paced around the room in circles as his friends kept on watching him.

"How could she have run off on her own like that because of a one stupid nightmare?" Red vented in worry. "If I know one thing about Agatha is that she is tough! But she's only one person, right? How is she supposed to take on all those possible things that could be lurking out there by herself, and she never knew so much about Magic Island, she could be lost?"

Leslie then interrupted. "There's a lot of things that could be lurking in the forest, like the Magic Dreamcatcher or-"

"You are not helping!" Red growled at Leslie for adding up more information about the dangers of Magic Island. The, he turned to Courtney, "Courtney, give me your cellphone."

"Umm, okay, but I don't think my service plan covers anything in Magic Island since telephones don't work here." Courtney handed her phone to Red. "Who are you calling?"

"Aggie, of course. She has her own cellphone." Replied Red.

"Aggie has a cellphone?"

"She lived in a different world where cellphones exist, which they also evolved through the years with advance technology." The red bird said as he dialed the number and wait for Aggie to answer.

* * *

**Great! I'm done chapter 9. It was a little short, but it was worth of funny scenes.**

**The scene of finding out that Aggie is missing is a reference from Madagascar where Marty went missing and his friends were worried about him. When Leonard used a telephone that Leslie created with the magic of the island, the pig caught a contact with the humans from Aggie's world, but it was in low connection, so if Leslie uses a phone to contact people from any world or any dimension, it still won't work due the very low connection. Telephones are a little useless in Magic Island. Leslie only created telephones as it was match in a book he read about hotels before he build them.**

**Since Aggie decided to run away, she just ran into the forest, probably somewhere where her friends can't find her. She doesn't know much about Magic Island, she just rolled with it.**

**Debbie did told everyone what she and Aggie were been talking, but as promise, she never told Red about Aggie's dilemma of feelings for Red.**

**Hope you like this chapter because it's quite funny. Pls review**


	10. The New Wielder

"Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please check the number and try again."

Red tried to contact Aggie with Courtney's cell phone, but she didn't answer. He groaned frustratingly. "Come on, come on." He tried to dial the number again, but then again...

"Your call cannot be completed as dialed. Please check the number and try again."

Red panickly shook the cellphone. "Aaaaahhh! Ugh, what am I gonna do?" He threw the phone against the wall, but Courtney it on time.

"Hey, careful with that!" She snuggled her phone on her face.

"Hey, what about we could that thing that Aggie did so we can sense her where she is, or use our imagination to bring Aggie back?" Silver suggested.

"Uh, sis, first of all, it's called the Force," Chuck corrected her.

"And second of all, you can't use your imagination or magic to bring a lost person back to you. That's not how magic works," Leslie added.

"Sorry," Silver apologized sarcastically. "I'm a disgrace to magic."

"Magic." Red remembered that Aggie forgot her wand staff, which was next to her bed. He also remembered she supposed to give it to him, but he refused. Red was sure he didn't need that wand staff, but now, he really do need it. He slowly walked towards his ex-girlfriend's magic heirloom.

Everyone in the room noticed Red walking towards the staff as they knew what he'll do with it.

"Oh, that's a bad idea. And that's coming from me since I used that before." Zeta recalled the time when she held the wand staff for the first time.

Ignoring Zeta's warning, Red nervously extended his shaky wing, finally grabbed the wand staff, closed his eyes.

"Aaaahhhhhh, you're gonna die!" Chuck shrieked and ducked.

The rest braced themselves for unexpected blow.

But then, nothing happened. Red opened his eyes, and everything seemed normal. "Huh." Red said as everyone looked up. "Nothing happened. It's like our souls are bonded and–"

Suddenly, the wand staff pulled him up into the air, spinning him around, and flashed with light energy. It then transformed into a new wand staff that looks like a long slingshot with an egg on it and red wings. When Red landed safely on his legs on the floor, everyone looked amusingly at the wand staff.

"Wooooow!"

"Oh my gaaawwwww!" The Mime bird outside the room with the crowd gasped.

"I never seen anything like it," Leslie commented.

"Pssh. Lucky," Zeta rolled her eyes in jealousy, envying that Red wasn't hurt when he held the wand staff, but she was.

Red opened up Aggie's backpack and took out her spell book. He flipped to "Eyes On The Wall" page and handed the book to Silver.

"Whoa. Eyes On The Wall?" She read the page. "A spying spell?"

"Just hold it up so I can read it." Red instructed.

"Okay." Silver held the book up.

Red read the spell for a moment as he sweated and took a deep breath. He was so nervous he never done this before, but he has to do this to find Aggie.

"I summon the Eyes On The Wall, don't let me have a great fall. Turn from the blindest eye, into what was seen from the sky!"

As Red summoned the spell, wind was blown in the room and everything turned dark. Few hatchlings and piglets, who were outside the room, held on to their parents and hid.

The wand staff surged with magical energy as as red eagle wings emerged on Red's back, and The Eyes On The Wall activated.

The spell opened on a river bank where Aggie was, sniffing like crying.

Red gasped happily that he finally found Aggie as he turned to everyone who were cheering when they saw through the Eyes On The Wall window. "There she is! Aggie! She's safe!" He then turned to Aggie. "Don't worry, Ags, we're coming to rescue you!" But when Aggie turned to face Red through the Eyes On The Wall, she wasn't crying at all. She was sniffing a box of pizza, and ate a slice. Red looked closely through the window of the spell. "Wait. Is that... pizza?"

"Yep! Eight slices. All for me!" Aggie squeaked happily as she ate her favorite food.

"Where are you?" Red asked.

"In heaven!" She loved pizza so much as she ate another slice.

"No. Physically, where are you?"

Aggie looked down to her feet. "On the ground."

Red sighed impatiently. "No. Where are you in Magic Island?

"Oh. Right. I'm sitting on a log. On the ground."

"Wow, she took her answer seriously," Hank whispered as few of his fellow eagle guards laughed.

"Aggie, come on!" Red reached out to Aggie, but his wing bumped against the Eyes On The Wall, creating ripples on the wall surface.

"The spying spell doesn't work that way." Aggie pointed her finger up.

Again, Red pressed his wing against the dimensional wall and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, and let the energy of magic flow through him. He pushed against the wall as it started to stretch like rubber. Aggie watched him while eating pizza. Red then opened his eyes, now glowing, and his wing broke through the dimensional wall.

"Hm. I have never seen that before." Aggie said in impress as she ate another slice of pizza.

"Just... grab my hand!" Red told her.

"Oh, no can do. I don't think you guys need me that much. Besides, what Leonard said, you don't need magic and magic experts, like me." Aggie remembered how Leonard said at their mission that they don't need any magic earlier or few days ago.

Leonard do remembered that, but he didn't mean it. "I was just kidding around!"

"Yeah, well, I don't take jokes that seriously, you know that?"

"Come on, Aggie, I can almost reach you. Come on...!" Red tried to stretch his wing as far as he could to reach Aggie.

But Aggie just watching him try. "Yes, you are surprisingly close."

"Aggie, don't you want to come with us?" Chuck asked, quite concerned,

"Yeah, I thought we were... friends." Silver added.

"Friends?" Aggie raised an eyebrow, trying to remember if she had a concept of "friendship" between her and Silver or even in all of Bird Island, Piggly Island, and Eagle Island that time during the mission during and after the mission. "Well, that's such a simple concept."

Red was quite hurt when Aggie said that as his eyes stopped glowing. He and everyone else wondered why Aggie acted that way, so rude and indifferent. She didn't tell them where she was so they can find her. She never even questioned their concept of "friendship" before. It's like she never wanted the, to find her. The Eyes On The Wall started to close as it shrank.

Zeta noticed this as she yelled through the window. "Agatha, please, come on! Leo and Bernadette are going to turn us all into fresh meat if something's happen to you!"

"Yes, yes, probably, but you'll be fine. Or not." Aggie said calmly and unconcerned. "Anyway, your spell is collapsing."

"But we all need you! _I_ need you!" Red begged with teary eyes.

"Maybe _this_ is what you need." The sparrow meant that her not being around him is what Red needs.

"But... no..." Just before the Eyes On The Wall closed completely, Red pulled his hand out of the dimensional breach and fell to the floor as his eagle wings disappeared. "Oh, Aggie." He sighed sadly.

* * *

When the Eyes On The Wall closed, Aggie sighed sadly that she said those hurtful things to her friends, especially to her friends. "I can't believe I said that."

"See? Told you it wasn't that bad." Her evil alter ego said as she took a slice of pizza. She was the one who told Aggie to said mean things to her friends and never told them where she is.

"I never mean to hurt him. You saw how hurt Red was." Aggie sobbed.

"He deserved it, just like how he hurt you. And the nerve that Silver told you that you guys are friends! Guess what?! How could they be your friends when no one else appreciated of what you done by dragging Zeta's ice balls back before that Super String snap with your magic?! If it weren't for you, that Super String wouldn't work, the hatchlings and piglets couldn't hold the string much longer, and both islands would have destroyed. And also, everyone is interested on Silver and her engineering things now. They all abandoned your lessons of magic and friendship. Now, do you still call them as your 'friends'?!'

Aggie couldn't answer that. She was so hurt about what Dark Aggie said. What she just said was all true. Aggie still has doubts if those birds, pigs, and eagles are her "friends" if no one was interested on her and everything she has now?

* * *

Seeing their friend's dispair of getting their other friend, Chuck, Bomb, and Silver helped Red to get up.

"I can't believe Aggie dissed us out," Bomb said in disbelief.

"She sounded like she doesn't want to be found," Silver added.

"What are we going to do, Red?" Chuck asked him, but he didn't answer. "Red?"

Red kept on silence as he's still trying to think. Red refused to believe that Aggie dissed them. This has a logical explanation for this. If Aggie can't return to them, then they will go to her. He then turn to the little human boy. "Leslie, you saw a river where Aggie sat beside it. Do you know where it is?"

"Uh, yeah, but Magic River is very long. That river bank could be any part of the river." Leslie explained. "She could be either on the north ir on the south or in the middle. I don't know. The longer the river, the longer the river bank is. I don't know how long the river bank is."

"And that's where we're heading," Red turned to everyone. "We're going to find Aggie... by foot."

"Uh, so, you and your team should go or...?" Jerry asked, but Red cut him off.

"Nope. _All_ of us!"

* * *

**Chapter 10 is here and Red finally used Aggie's wand staff.**

**When Red touched the wand staff, nothing happened and he mentioned "their souls are bonded" is reference from the Red Moon from season 1. The staff even changed its appearance, and when Red summoned the Eyes On The Wall, he grew red eagle wings on his back, simklar to Aggie's white eagle wings.**

**The search for Aggie has just begun.**

**Special thanks to Sijiji for helping me create The Eyes On The Wall spell**

**Pls review**


	11. Finding Aggie

The gates of the village opened by Red's telekinesis with the wand staff as everybody else were ready to find their missing friend.

"Okay, everyone, let's go!" He said as they all ran outside the gates.

"Leslie, you too, Come on!" Silver called him.

"You know, one of us should wait in case she comes back." Leslie suggested.

"Oh no, not now. This is an intervention, Leslie. We all got to go. Besides, you know more about this island than we do, so you should come, too. You can be our map."

"What's the fastest way to Magic River?!" Red asked.

"You should take the Sparkly Train. We have a train here. You should go to Candy Jungle." Leslie explained.

"LESLIE!" Silver snapped, causing the boy to leap in fear.

"Okay. 'We.' We should go to Candy Jungle." He stammered. "And we all should go by foot."

"What about we should teleport there?" Suggested Red.

"No, Teleportation's too risky in Magic Island! You might end up standing in railroad or somewhere risky!"

* * *

When the three groups made it to Candy Jungle, they were standing at the platform of the station, waiting for the train. The pig parents fed their piglets some milk with baby bottles to keep them awake.

"I knew we should've teleport here quicky." Red vented. "Are you sure this is the fastest way to Magic River?

"To be honest, I'm too young to know all of this! I'm 8! And I don't have a map for the whole island!" Leslie yelled.

"Hey. Hey, you, guys." Bomb called as everyone turned around to face him. He came late because he got distracted on the candies all over the jungle. "The trees can grow candies that look like fruits, and look!" He showed a blue mint candy on his tongue. "Free mint!"

"This isn't a field trip, Bomb!" Red pulled Bomb's tongue out, took the mint, and threw it on the floor. "This is an urgent mission to save Aggie from throwing her life away. Now, where's the train?"

Then, they all heard the sound of an incoming train.

"Ah! Here it comes!" Roy said.

They all took a peek to see the train coming, but it was coming behind their heads. They all retrieved their heads back, and let the train go into a complete stop.

"What did you cousin say to you?!" Zeta yelled through the loud sound of the train at Debbie. "I thought you talked her through it!"

Debbie answered, "I did! I did! I just don't understand! She said, 'I'm gonna go!', and I said, 'What are you? Crazy?!'. Then she says, 'Just to keep you all safe.'. And I said 'It was just a dream! It'll never happened!'."

"You're right about one thing," Her father interrupted. "Aggie was never evil! She may be a pain in the butt, but she's not evil!"

As the train went into a complete stop, the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie entered the train in every door, and when they all took seats, the doors closed and the trained moved automatically.

* * *

While sitting down on their seats, the three groups can relax from stress.

Red then noticed a puffhog shivering in fear with a newspaper on its face. The bird looked closer on the newspaper to read the newspaper.

It said, "FAMOUS BOXER/SENATOR OF THE PHILIPPINES CELEBRATES VICTORY!"

"Aww!" Red groaned disappointingly. "Pacquiao won again!"

Ruby rolled her eyes and got tired of that Philippine Boxer's wins "Meh. What are you going to do? He always wins."

Then, through the P.A., the train announced its next stop.

"Did that say 'Magic River'?" Red repeated. "Or 'chicken liver'? No offense, Matilda."

"That's okay. I wasn't offended at all, but I think this is our stop," Matilda replied.

* * *

When the train stopped, the doors opened automatically, and everyone went out. The search then resumed.

"Aggie!"

"Ags?"

"Come on, girl, where are you?!"

While everyone kept on looking through the bushes, up on a tree, and even the little ones searched under small rocks, Red already saw a familiar shadowy figure behind two bushes behind him. "What the-? Aggie?" He wasn't sure if that's Aggie behind the bushes, but he has to check it out.

Everyone saw Red walking towards that shadowy figure as they followed him.

Red pushed the bushes aside as he and everyone saw their friend, sitting on the ground.

"Aggie!"

"I knew we could find you!" Leslie exclaimed.

"We're so worried about you!" Rebecca was about to come closer to Aggie for a hug.

But Aggie wasn't that happy yet. Instead, when she looked at her friends, she held her head, and squeezed it in pain. "No! Don't come any closer! I told you not to come after me!"

"Aggie, please tell us what's happening! We'll help you," Silver extended her wing to her.

"No! Get away from me! I'll hurt you!" But it was too late. Aggie felt a lot of pain than before. She held her head up as her eyes turned black and black goo came out from her eyes to the ground. The goo suddenly has a female evil cackle.

Zeta looked at that black goo as it was familiar to her, not in real life, but she read all about it in Aggie's spell book. She remembered that the last human who had this black goo was... "It can't be."

Aggie suddenly fell down weakly as Red and Bomb comforted her, and the black goo levitated into the air as it transformed into a bird that looks like Aggie but her feathers are black sharper, her eyes are glowing red, the tip of her head feather is orange, and she has a sinister look. "Dark Aggie has finally took the stage!"

Red and others looked terrified. They were horrified that there was another Aggie who is evil than the original Aggie.

Zeta remembered this kind of evolution in the spell book. The last human who turned into this was Desdemona. She turned evil and never reformed. "Dark Aggie, isn't it?" The purple eage spoke. "I should've known evil is still taking over this family since Desdemona. Impossible! How?! What's the cause of this?!"

"Why don't you ask your adoptive sister's youngest daughter's ex-boyfriend and his new girlfriend?" Dark Aggie almost lost her breath when she said that. That sentence was a mouthful. "You have a confusing family structure, you know that?"

Aggie got up and yelled. "You got your own stupid body, now leave us alone!"

"Yes, scat, you rapacious witch!" Leonard added.

But Dark Aggie extended her black eagle wings, and flew up in the air even higher. "Oh, but I just got here! Let's test my new powers, starting with all of you!" She made a purple glowing electrical ball in her hand.

Everyone gasped, even Aggie. She knew her evil alter ego will going to hurt them. But, most of all, Dark Aggie's real target was Red and Silver. Aggie may still be jealous and angry, but she can't let herself hurt her friends. She has to act quickly.

Dark Aggie threw the giant electrical ball at the birds, pigs, and eagles as they cover themselves with their wings and hooves, and Leslie hid under Mighty Eagle's wing, but Aggie flew between the her friends and the ball to protect them.

"NO!"

The ball hit Aggie from behind, but it didn't killed her. Instead, it turned her into a doll with two black button eyes, and she fell on the ground in front of Red's feet.

Everyone saw the whole thing. All of them. They gasped when they saw their human friend saved them from turning into a doll that she turned into one.

"Aggie! No!" Red, Chuck, and Bomb screamed.

"Oh, she keeps getting herself involve. She gotta stop sacrificing herself or something," Dark Aggie snickered.

But none of them found it funny. Red slowly picked up doll Aggie with his two wings, and looked at her sadly. He saw the smile on the doll's face. She looks so happy, but she doesn't deserve to happy just like this. He couldn't believe she let herself turned into a doll just to save him and all of birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie. She doesn't deserve this kind of love or fate. He then looked up at Dark Aggie with teary eyes. "What are you think you're doing?!"

"Exactly what you've been doing the whole time. Using her, playing her feelings. Here. Allow me to demonstrate the delightful irony." Dark Aggie dragged doll Aggie from Red's wings with her telekinesis, tied the doll up with some kind of invisible strings, and moved her back to Red and the others. She started imitating Aggie's voice. "'I love you this. I love you that. White suff. Hi, I'm Agster!' Or whatever."

"Aggie never sound like that!" Jay, another one of the blues, yelled.

"Who cares? I mean, you don't. You were just playing with her feelings, right? Like a toy. You were never interested on her anymore after all. You all like being engineers than users of magic, remember?" Dark Aggie kept playing the Aggie doll around the three groups and Leslie. "What's the matter? Do you miss your friend, the broken ruler? A garbage?" She then imitated Aggie's voice. "'Good one, Dark me.'" Then, back to her normal voice. "Thanks, dummy. Ha! Little prop humor for you there." She then used doll Aggie for gestures in front of the whole gang. "Good times we have, right? Now, give me the wand staff."

When that dark version of Aggie demanded to give the wand staff to her, Red remembered his promise to keep the wand staff safe from anyone. He has to keeep that promise, for Aggie. "I'm not doing anything until you turn Aggie back!"

"I'm sorry. I must have misheard you. Are you telling me, the darker and more evil version of your tough sweet ex-girlfriend, what to do? Because that doesn't sound like someone who wants to stay alive, does it, Abby?" Dark Aggie made doll Aggie shook her head, which it's an answer for "no", then threw the doll away. "Let's try this again, shall we? **GIVE. ME. THE WAND!**" But when Dark Aggie's hand-wing came closer, Red, Chuck, Bomb and all birds who wore the I Team ID and their elements glowed, creating a force field to avoid Dark Aggie from coming any closer to them.

"No! Never!" Red raised his voice.

"Yeah. We're not your puppets, you know!" Chuck shouted.

Dark Aggie could feel the burn of the Element of Teamwork shards' forcefield as she grasped her hand. "Is that so? Luckily, I have a spare!" She lifted doll Aggie with her fist up.

Everyone gasped as they realized Dark Aggie will use Aggie as her tool to hurt them.

Dark Aggie swung doll Aggie at Red by the beak, which hurt him.

"'You're all not my friends!'" Dark Aggie imitated Aggie's voice as she kept using doll Aggie to almost everyone. After the doll hit Red, it then punched Chuck on the wing, kicked Silver by the head, hammered Bomb's head real hard that almost broke his skull, punched Courtney real hard that made her flew to Leonard and Garry, and three fell on the ground, and punched Mighty Eagle's wing who was trying to protect, Zeta, Debbie, and Leslie from her. "'You're all coward! Traitors!'" The doll then punched Red on the stomach, causing a massive shockwave that knocked down all the birds, pigs, eagles, Leslie, even the young ones backward, and fell on the ground.

Because of that hard punch on the stomach, Red coughed up blood, and caught it on his wing.

Suddenly, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, the Blues, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Ruby, Roy, and Rebecca's Element of Teamwork shards on their I Team IDs began to glow.

Mighty Eagle saw the shards glowing as he knew what will happened. He may not been a member of Aggie's team outside their world, but she had taught him all about the elements, and he understood how they work. He can't let that happened to Aggie as he held his wing up to doll Aggie above them. "No! Aggie, stop! This isn't you!"

But Dark Aggie still using doll Aggie, and imitated her voice that it's like doll Aggie is talking just like the original Aggie. "I know who you really are: you're all monsters and traitors, just like how you all betrayed me!" Doll Aggie lifted her leg, and stroke down to hit the gang.

But then, the element shards unleashed strong laser energy at doll Aggie, and burned her to shreds. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Aggie's voice screamed from the doll as it was completely burned into ashes. The only remains of the doll were Aggie's burned sharp feathers and two black buttons.

"Whoopsy daisy! She gone!" Dark Aggie smirked evilly.

Red couldn't believe his eyes. He saw it. Aggie, his best friend, his former love, gone. She was burned into ashes. She's dead. He can't bring her back. Nothing can bring her back. Even magic can't bring someone back from the dead. She is gone, dead, forever. He closed his eyes and cried.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

* * *

"Red!"

"Red?"

"RED!"

Red then snapped awake as he saw Chuck shaking his wing. "Wake up, you snoring angel!"

"What?" Red got up and felt so dizzy. He then remembered what happened before he woke up. "Where's Aggie?! Where-"

"Aggie's not here." Pinky interrupted. "She never was." She pointed the object that Red found behind the bushes, and thought that he assumed he found Aggie.

It's a floating glowing dreamcatcher with hanged feathers at the bottom.

"The Magic Dreamcatcher. The one that I've been telling you about," Leslie reminded. "It sucked you into..."

"My worst nightmare," Red guessed.

"Oh, I guess you did learn something."

Red realized that everything he saw earlier with Aggie and another Aggie who was evil was all just a dream. Just like what Debbie told him that Aggie ran away because she had a nightmare about her evil alter ego. He realized that Aggie wasn't kidding that her dark side appeared in her dream, and he had the same nightmare as she had. And also, he realized that his worst nightmare wasn't being alone or being dislike at all, but it's betraying, hurting and losing Aggie. Best friend or not, lover or not, Aggie was always been part of Red's life, and he couldn't lose her all over again.

"I guess my big sis was at the river bank. Come on, let's go get her," Leslie said.

But Red pulled him from walking. "No. I'm done. Let's get out of here before anything else bad happens."

* * *

**Chapter 11 is funny at the beginning, but dark in the middle to the end. **

**I have three references in this chapter: Madagascar, Ducktales reboot, and Coraline. The scene at the beginning is a reference from Madagascar, the part where Dark Aggie emerged from Aggie, turning Aggie into a doll to attack the three groups, the Element of Teamwork shards burned doll Aggie into ashes, and Red woke up from a nightmare t****hat he was suck into by the Magic Dreamcatcher were all reference from Ducktales reboot, and when Aggie turned into a doll with black button eyes is a reference from Coraline.**

**Manny Pacquiao, the famous Philippine boxer in the world, was mentioned in this chapter.**

**This chapter wasn't supposedly posted in Halloween, but it was worth it.**

**Happy Halloween, everyone! Be safe!**

**Please review!**


	12. The More I Look Inside

"I don't understand. Why do you want stop finding Aggie all of the sudden when you want to find him earlier?" Chuck asked.

The birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie rode in a train back to Candy Jungle. They were all confused why Red want to aboard the mission to find Aggie,

Red couldn't answer Chuck's quesrion. The real answer. It must be crazy to tell him that he dreamt that Aggie has a dark side who wants to destroy them all. "Because...," he spoke. "Nothing. It's just nothing."

"Is it because of what happened when you got suck into your worst nightmare by the Magic Dreamcatcher?" Silver guessed behind Chuck. "Seriously, what do you see there? And why you suddenly give up of finding Aggie after that?"

"I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?!" Red suddenly snapped, making the young ones hid behind their parents in fear. "I just don't know. I saw something in my nightmare about Aggie that I can't explain. Besides, you heard what she said, she doesn't want to be found. She doesn't us to find her. Maybe she's right. Maybe it's for the best... for now." Then, he looked at the window, and saw that it's srill dark. The sun was already up and it's morning, but it was covered by dark clouds. "It's starting to rain, we should go to the village to get ourselves warm. We can't find Aggie soon because of this rain."

But then, everything went silent. None of the birds, pigs, and eagles answered back. Red was right about one thing for them: they can't find Aggie through this rain, and the hatchlings, piglets, eagle hatchlngs, and Leslie will get cold. When the train made its stop in the Candy Jungle, the doors autonatically opened, and everyone sadly walked out and it suddenly rain. They don't care if they got themselves wet. They only keep their little ones dry as they embraced them. Red was the last one who got out of the train. He only stood still near the edge of the platform. Silver turned to him if he's okay, but he gestured her to move along. When she did, Red then look at the wand staff and remembered the nightmare he had when he got suck by the the Dreamcatcher. He still hasn't figure out what that dream meant. Aggie never had a dark side before, but his nightmare was probably a sign that she has, but Red refused to believe. Now that he knows it, Aggie was acting strange and a little rude for few days, and it made him wondered and worried.

"Oh," he sighed. "If only I knew what's going on with you, Aggie." He whispered as he sadly followed the others.

* * *

Everyone sadly traveled back to the village, and settled down in Leslie's restaurant where they can make a fire, warm food, and warm drink after they got wet and cold in the rain.

_The more I look inside_  
_The more she isn't there_  
_What am I supposed to do?_  
_When Aggie is not everywhere_

_The more I wrack my brain_  
_The more I search in vain_  
_I guess I'll have a little snack_  
_And wait for it to start to rain_

Leslie was sitting next to the window, watching the storm blowing and lightning flashed. He imagined what Aggie was doing through the storm. Does she find a place to hide? Does she let herself get wet? He never knows, but he guessed. He just found her big sister, or, technically, she found her, but then, he lose her again! Leslie felt so cold and worried as Terence placed a blanket on him and Garry gave him a cup of hot cocoa. Leslie gently blew the hot cocoa to cool it off befoe drinking. When he placed the cup near the windiw, the steam of the drink created a fog on the window. Leslie had an idea. He drew something on the foggy window the caught the birds, pigs, and eagles' attention. He drew his sister (an angry bird game version of her) on the foggy window. But then, one of its eye shed a drop like the drawing was crying. This made Leslie sad. He could imagine Aggie was crying.

Red saw how Leslie was when he missed his big sister, especially when his drawing of Aggie shed a tear. To make it better, Red drew a smile on the bird Aggie's beak. "That's the Aggie I know, always glad to see you." He said as Leslie smiled felling kinda better.

"Always thoughtful and smart," Mighty Eagle commented.

"Always brave and kind," Matilda added.

"Never thinking of herself," Courtney recalled.

"Draw another one, Red," Leslie requested.

_Maybe I will draw a picture_  
_And while I'm busy doing that_  
_My mind will wander off somewhere_

_And Aggie will re-appear_  
_My mind will wander off somewhere_  
_And Aggie will be right here_

For that, Red poofed up a piece of paper and a box of crayons. He drew a doodle of him and Aggie holding flowers.

As Zeta took out the crayons from a box with Debbie, Mighty Eagle tapped her shoulder as she turned around to see a drawing of her husband and Aggie dancing together. Zeta was quite delighted that Ethan spent his 20 years not just hiding from her, but spending good times with her adoptive niece. Nice

Silver built a big tree house out of crayons. When she was about to get another crayon, everyone took some crayons each, leaving not a single crayon behind. As Silver went back with another crayon, she was shock that her model is gone.

Zeta unrolled a piece ofmpaper for her to draw, but the paper rolled back. She unrolled it again, but it rolled back.

Red just finished his drawing as it started a story.

_Stella and Poppy shook a bee hive to get some honey for a picnic, but this made the bees angry as they flew out of the hive and started attacking the birds. Stella and Poppy ran away but the bees surrounded them with Red, Chuck, and Bomb, who were helping the two girls collect honey._

_The birds are trapped, until Aggie in a shining armor appeared from the sky, riding on Mighty Eagle's back._

_The bees are even angrier when Aggie interefered with their plans. They formed a dragon to attack her, but Aggie transformed her wand staff into a sword, and popped the dragon into bits. When the bees took charge again, Aggie hopped off from Mighty Eagle as he left. The bees pointed their stingers at her, and flew towards her, but Aggie made a forcefield around her to protect herself from the bees, and the bees are stuck. The birds cheered for Aggie's bravery._

After Red drew Aggie in a shining armor, Leonard then drew Aggie with his own story.

_She jumped on a bubbly lake. But then, Aggie was floating in a bubble, and "POP!" Aggie's feathers suddenly went fuzzy because of her bath from the lake._

Then, Zoe drew her own story about Aggie.

_Aggie was sailing on her cruise ship, and spotted Zoe, Vivi, and Sam-Sam riding on their little raft holding three eggs. But then, a tentacle dragged the three hatchlings down into the water._

_Aggie feared the worst. She dove down into the water to save the three hatchlings. She noticed a cave, and an octopus showed up, holding Zoe, Vivi, Sam-Sam, and the three eggs. She used the wand staff to create a black hole to suck the octopus in. Aggie grabbed Zoe's wing to pulled the hatchlings and the eggs from the octopus' grasp, and swam back to the surface._

Bomb then drew Aggie with climbing gear.

_Aggie was climbing up into a mountain, and saw the whole Bird Island, so clear and bright. She then placed the flag pole on the top of the mountain where she was standing, holding the flag of the Philippines._

Zeta showed Debbie her drawing as she unrolled the paper; a drawing of her and Aggie in the same picture and it said, "My new friend."

Every bird, pig, and eagle drew everything about Aggie. Everything with her kindess, passion for adventure, happiness with her friends and family. They all piled up their drawings. Even though the pigs and the eagles just knew Aggie, they all know how kind and friendly Aggie was according to their experience with her, and to the birds of Bird Island.

When Red learned a spell from the book, he performed a spell to gather up all of the drawings, and made them into a book.

_The more I look inside_  
_The more you're real to me_  
_I see you here, I see you there_  
_Feel you everywhere_

Finally, Leslie drew another drawing of Aggie on the window, and he made it perfect with aggie's smiling face.

"We got to go get Aggie!" He yelled excitingly as they all agreed to find Aggie this time.

Even though his nightmare might be a warning to find Aggie, Red still wanted to find her, no matter what happens. She still his friend, whatever it takes!

* * *

**Chapter 12 is here!**

**This chapter is a reference from Piglet's Big Movie.**

**This chapter is for my best friend and penpal, "Sijiji", who I always chat and shared my feeling everyday for a whole month! But suddenly, just after Halloween, he didn't chat back. He wasn't like this since last month. I'm very worried that something happened to him. I wasn't suppose to think something negative, so I always thing the reason of why he hasn't talk with me is probably his computer is broken, or lose of internet connection, or he was so busy at school. But three days without chatting ,ade me so worried about him! He was my best friend who always keep me company while I was bored. He was my supporter, a little brother, a best friend! I miss him so much! If you heard anything about him, please inform me or pls hope that he'll be okay. ;-;**

**Pls review**


	13. Unleash The Darkness

The storm continued as the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie got out of the restaurant. Leslie used his power to project a diamond-shaped shield as an umbrella, but he got accidentally blown away, but not too far as his sister's friends followed him. They don't care if it's raining hard or thunder roared or the wind blew hard. They have to find their friend, and they can't rest until they find.

"Aggie!" Leonard started the call

"Aggie!" Sam-Sam shouted.

"Ags!" Chuck yelled.

"Ms. Aggie!" Peckinpah called.

"Agatha!" Zeta's voice echoed

"Aggie!" Red exclaimed.

"Aggie!" Courtney shouted.

* * *

At the Magic River, Aggie was sitting under a tree holding a giant leaf as an umbrella to protect herself from the rain. When the storm is over, she crawled from the tree, and sat on a rock near the river. She looked at her reflection, and wondered if this is the real Aggie she knows. This isn't what she was before. She just suddenly lost her confidence, optimism, positive personality and honesty. The real Aggie has been like this, but now, she doesn't know herself anymore.

Just then, she heard someone called her name. Not one, but many. Their voices echoed through the forest. She knew those voices; they were her friends'. They must've looking for her. But why were they looking for her that they don't care about her that much like they used anymore? They rather like someone new, smart, and useful than something old and unreal like magic. Aggie was still very upset that her friends and even her own adoptive eagle family didn't appreciate everything about her. Sure they appreciate her now, but what about back in Bird Island and Eagle Island? Silver has now got everybody's attention when she saved the world without everyone noticing how Aggie was feeling. Sulver may be Chuck sister and everybody adorned, which made her smarter than Aggie, and she couldn't compare or challenge with her magic powers. And most of all, Silver didn't get just anyone's attention, she also got Red's interest on her. Aggie almost lost everything! Ever since Aggie saved the universe, everyone has suddenly lost their interest on her lesson of magic. And after Red and Silver became an item, Aggie suddenly broke. She just lost her true self and became... someone else. Someone like nobody.

She tried to cover her ears so she won't hear her friends calling as she started to sob.

"You know, it's not too late to use me," her dark version said.

"No!" Aggie shouted. "I will not do it! I rather be away from my friends than unleashing you!"

"Oh well, if you can't do it, which I can't do it, they can!" Dark Aggie pointed in front of them.

This is now the time that a thick fog appeared and emerged the ghosts of Aggie's 11 human ancestors. But not just any ancestors, they are the evil ones according to their hisotry with the magic wand staff.

Deirdre Mondejar was the first of Aggie's ancestors to wield the wand staff and took advantage of it for her own benefit for 3 years,

Ubel Borra used the wand staff for evil for 9 years after having a fight with his family..

Emily Besares was obssessed with the power of the wand staff for, and planned to rule the universe.

Brennan Resano used the wand staff against his family for 9 years when he couldn't get anything he wants.

Tristan and Tristana Galido are twin siblings who fought over the wand staff after their mother inherited to them, especially when she told them to share it.

Zilla Besares was a nun who broke the solemn vow, and used dark magic.

Valdis Galido was a priest who broke the solemn vow, and used dark magic.

Cessair Borra almost destroyed the book of spells with the wand staff

Nicholas Resano, who doesn't believe in Gods and Goddesses of all beliefs, except Catholic one, and wrote a spell to destroy mythical creatures and immortals..

And lastly, Desdemona Mondejar, who used the wand staff for 21 years, killing anyone who wants to get in her way.

Aggie gasped to see her evil ancestors for the first time, even though they're just visible souls in the after life. She wasn't afraid of ghost, but she knew what Dark Aggie meant; her/their ancestors are going to help (or force) her for something what she desires,

"Good luck," Dark Aggie whsipered before disappearing.

* * *

In the forest, the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie were walking for hours to find Aggie, trying to avoid magical artifacts and stange living plants. They

"Ugh, we've been walking forever!" Gale complained. "How can we ever find Aggie with this island so big and magical? It's like a maze here!"

Then, Peckinpah noticed something tall. "Umm, what is that?"

"Huh?" Leslie looked up to see what Peckinpah was pointing at. It was a nigh mountain with a Star-shape structure on top of it. "Oh, that's Star Mountain. Apparantly, it was suppose to be the central storage of the magic of the island. It's like a factory and all, and on the star was the operating room. But that mountain was abandoned for decades or centuries. Guess magic can work naturally."

"Do you think our friend was there?" Bubba the pig asked a fellow pig beside him.

"I don't think so." Leslie answered. "If Aggie was there, I could've told her about Star Mountain, which I haven't, and maybe she haven't knows about the mountain yet. Let's keep going."

As they kept going, they felt a sudden shake from the ground.

"What the-?!" Leonard exclaimed.

"What was that?!" Hal shrieked.

"Was that an earthquake?" Red asked.

"I don't think so," Silver tapped her foot on the ground. "I don't think there's a fault line in this spot."

But then, some sort of giant brown vines emerged from the ground. They're growing so huge and fast, like a giant beanstalk.

"Whoa! What is that?!" Ella screamed.

"What's going on?!" Axel shouted, protecting his hatchling.

"Everyone, run! Into the forest, quickly!" Red shouted as they all ran away from the growing vines and hid into the forest.

"What was that all about?!" Kira asked.

"I don't know," Red took a peek while hiding behind a large rock. "But I think these plans has magic on them."

"Ugh! The namesake makes sense. It's Magic Island! Everything is magic!" Garry complained. As a master of gadgetry, he doesn't know much about magicl

"I wonder how magic can get into those plants while most of these plants od the forest were just regular normal plants?"

Leslie was only standing in silence while sweating, afraid to confess of what he has done. But since he has new friends ro talk to besides critters, he can finally spoke. "Uh, I kinda... sorta... maybe... did it!"

"What?!" The three groups exclaimed.

"Well, you see, a year ago, I want to do gardening all by myself without any help. So, I planted my first seed, Magic Seed. When I plant them on the ground, I used magic water from the Magic River, but they didn't grow yet. I thought if I use water with magic into my magic seed, it'll grow faster than regular plants, but it didn't work. So, I keep pouring water on the seeds. I don't know how much water I use, but I think it's too much. So I gave up, and gave up gardening at once. I guess it took over a year to grow plants like that." Leslie blushed and grinned sheepishly after confessing.

Red groaned. "You... planted... those magic seeds... with MAGIC WATER?!"

"I'm a kid, okay?! I don't know better!"

Just then, another batch of vines grew in front of the three groups, and destroyed the shed of the forest when the vines grew a little taller. The vines then suddenly charged at the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie.

Without thinking any other option, Red jumped in front of the crowd, and raised his wand staff to summoned a spell.

"FRESH CAKE BLAST!"

Red blasted different flavored cake at the vines.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie was left alone with her evil ancestors, who were standing in front of her.

"What do you want?" She looked at them sharply.

"We're here to help you," Deirdre said.

"Help me what?"

"To get back what was truly yours." Brennan replied. "Your friends and your boyfriend."

"Whatever you're going to do, it'll never work, not to me," Aggie turned her face away from her ancestors. "And his not my boyfriend... not anymore."

"You see that? That face?" Tristana narrowed her eyes to look closer at Aggie's depressing face. "That's the face that each of us have before we turned evil. Am I right, everyone?!"

"No! No way! I will never turn evil like all of you!" Aggie growled in denial.

"Don't hide it, Agatha!" Yelled Desdemona. "We all know you were starting to feel miserable ever since you broke with your ex, that braided-hair bird stole him and everyone from you, and your friends weren't so interested on you, they all like that same girl now."

"Don't call her that!" Aggie hissed. "Yeah, sure she has braids and everyone likes her now, but Silver is innocent! She has no idea what I've been through!"

"Exactly! For a woman of science, she has no idea what you've been through. In fact, everybody doesn't know what you've been through." Emily whispered. "They are too busy to notice your feelings, they enjoy their perfect and happy little lives, they have no problems to face anymore. Excpet yours!"

"That's why I can't tell them how I feel! I don't want to give them more problems because of me and I don't want to ruin their happiness that now they are happy!" Aggie curled up like a ball with her knees under her chin.

"But what about you? What about your happiness?" Cessair reminded. "Oh, Aggie. See, this is the problem with you. You have a big heart, you never think about yourself."

"Yeah, especially when you lied to them about your true feelings." Zilla added. "You always said you're okay, you always said you're happy, which you are not! You also lied to Red when you said you were happy for him to be with that Silver, but you're not! By the expression of your face, you were sad, jealous, angry, depress, and guilty! Way to go of breaking with him just to save the universe. I don't even believe it would be that easy!"

Aggie couldn't believe it either. She never thought saving the universe would be so easy, especially when she did it with her friends. Breaking up with Red was one of the biggest mistake ever. She regretted of breaking up with him. She wanted to say she wish she never done that, but it happened anyway.

"You always use your heart, not your brain!" Nicholas scowled. "That's why everyone love Silver more than you. They like someone smart, and they all are into science and engineering now than magic. I also heard one of your blue bird friends wants to be an engineer like her. What happened to your lessons of friendship and magic you taught them? Magic is so unreal and boring. It's just an illusion to them, even your own friends. That's why they lost interest on magic, because engineering stuff is much better and useful than what you have!"

"No. It's not like that! Science is good, but magic can be useful too. It's as useful as science!" Aggie started to shed tears. "And you're wrong! My friends still loves me for who I am and what I have. They still like me for what I'm good at."

"Wake up and smell the smoke of truth, Aggie!" Valdis snapped. "You lived in this world for 10 years. The birds like you when you revealed your true identity as a human, but when times flew by, they got bored of you. Your friendship and magic lessons are such old school. These birds want something new and intelligible. That's why they like Silver now. Her intelligence saved the world. She was declared hero after all because of what she did."

"We were declared as heroes! I was there too!" Aggie recalled.

"But have you ever wanted to be a hero?!" Emily reminded as Aggie widened her eyes. She remembered that heroism isn't what she wanted when she first came to this world. "Typical. Just asking for friends, and doesn't want to be a hero? When someone else is a hero, no one's interested to becomeyour friend if you don't do anything to save the world. All you did back in Eagle Island was keeping yourself away fron your friends to keep them safe from... yourself, so you won't hurt them. But, you didn't try to help them! You just wait for the right time, and you're almost too late! Guess what of what they did?! They did fine without you. They don't need you anymore, because you're just a human from another who wants to be just a friend to everyone. That's all you ever want!"

"Because of Silver's heroism, not only that she stole everyone from you..., she stole your love bird." Desdemona smirk, trying to make Aggie lost her mind. "That's right. Because she is super smart and smarter than you, Red was interested on her now. Brains are more tolerable than hearts, you know. He finally moved on, and found someone smarter and better than you."

"No! That's not true! Red still loves me! I just know it!" The sparrow cried in denial.

"Are you sure?! He only likes you as a friend now. You're just a friend, just as you wanted!" Deidre yelled. "Everyone doesn't care for you anymore."

"Oh really? Then, why did he used my wand staff to cast the Eyes On The Wall to search for me, and all of my friends are looking for me right now?"

"Oh, you still can't handle the truth, huh?" Valdis chuckled. "They were using you to stay alive! If they stayed in bird Island, your parents are gonna be so angry. And without you, they can't go back to their homes."

"You know, you can't be mad at just Red and Silver. You know whose fault that started it all? Chuck and Bomb! They're the one who forced Red to go on a speed date to hekp him forget about you and move on. Well, mostly it was Chuck. He was veeeeerrryyyyyy nosy, he likes to tease your ex to 'hook up' with his sister. It's like that yellow speedster really gave Red an idea to move on from his feelings for you and break your heart." Emily added.

"And then, your newly-found adoptive aunt. She really mistakened Red and Silver as a couple, which they weren't yet, until they are now. That eagle aunt of yours also gave them the same idea too. You know how you are when it comes to mockings, jokes, teases, and insults. I know actions are better than words like everybody said, but you're so sensitive enough to take words so seriously. Chuck and Zeta's teases, mockings, and insults of Red and Silver really affected you so badly. And now, almost everyone else thinks the same, and not you anymore." Cessair whined mockingly.

"I guess your so-called friends have been busy, if you called them your friends." Tristan pointed

"Mocking here, gossiping there, happiness everywhere without you." Zilla gloated.

"Hurting your feelings without noticing them and questioning you about it!" Nicholas laughed maniacally.

"They turned their backs on you for someone else better than you." Tristana floated around Aggie.

"Until their friendship with you faded, waiting to change their lives to be something better than what you caused for them!" Ubel exclaimed evilly.

"There's no more friends here in this world anymore." Deidre nodded.

"You just want to get what was truly yours back, right? I think you already know the best and only option that can solve your problem." Desdemona made a sinister chuckle.

Aggie wanted to refuse to believe what her ancestors said about her friends, but most of them are right, and she knew what Desdemona meant about the "best and only option", but she couldn't use it because it'll hurt her friends, but she wanted everything to be back normal, like it was supposed to be. What should she do?

* * *

Meanwhile, Red kept on firing spells at the rampaging vines to stop them from attacking everyone.

"PENGUIN BLAST!"

He used one of Aggie's famous spells, but the penguins were like mutated, weak and dying at his possession. "Oh man."

Chuck and Bomb pulled Red behind a rock to hide before the vines grabbed him. Few of the birds hid with them too.

"Aggie makes magic look so easy. What would she do right now?" Red asked himself, wondering how Aggie used the wand staff easily.

"Well, as I remembered, she kinda made her own spells using her imagination," Bomb thought,

"Imagination? That's it!" Red suddenly had an idea, but then, another batch of vines emerged from the ground. Red panicked as he yelled a spell.

"WIGGLY BALLOON RAINBOW THING!"

That's all he has to say as a giant long worm-like rainbow balloon popped out from the wand staff, and wiggled to distract the vine monsters.

"Go, go, go!" Red instructed to the other birds as they ran out from the rock to escape while the vines are distracted.

"EGG BOMB!"

Red summoned three eggs on the ground, and took 2 second before exploding and destroying few of the vines, but they just kept on growing.

"FEATHER STUNT CLOUD!"

When raised the wand staff to summon the spell at the vines, nothing happened. He said the spell. "Feather Stunt Cloud?!" Still nothing happened.

"Hey, what happened if you do this?!" Chuck grabbed the egg of the staff as the elastic rubber was pulled with the egg.

"Chuck, no!" Red tried to stop him from interfering, but when Chuck released his hand from the staff, the egg was launched from the slingshot, and hit the vines, making the egg exploded and stunting the vines with red cloud all over it. "Huh, that makes sense now." Red now understood why his wand staff look like this, and how to use it. The staff then magically loaded another egg on its slingshot.

But then, another giant vine smashed itself towards the birds as they all dodged to avoid them.

When the pigs squealed away in fear, Red kept launching another eggs while saying a spell.

"PIG SNOT!"

When he released the egg, it exploded on the vine as pig snot was all over one batch of the giant vine.

"I like it!" Garry complimented, but Leonard and Courtney pulled him away from his spot to avoid the giant vine from smashing him.

"Ugh, I can't do this forever! How can I hold them off?" Red the remembered a spell that can hold the plants down. "Zeta, do you have Aggie's backpack?!"

"I have it!" Zeta showed him the backpack as she was so far away from the red bird. "What do you need for it?!"

"The spell book! Throw me the spell book!" He raised both of his wings to prepare for catching the book.

Zeta opened the bag to search for Aggie's spell book. She pulled it out, and threw it at Red. "Catch!"

"Come on, Mom!" Debbie grabbed her wing, and dragged Zeta with her, away from the giant vines that almost smashed her.

When the book flew towards him, Red caught it with both of his wings, but he stumbled down to the ground. "Darn, this book is so heavy!" He flipped to book open to find the spell. He found it just in time as he pulled the egg, and targetted one of the vines.

"BUBBLE ATTACK!"

Red launched the egg, and exploded, releasing giant bubbles all over the vines. The bubbles didn't pop, they trapped all of the vines all over the place to hold them from moving. Red then, gestured the wand staff to make the bubbles send the vines back to the ground where they were emerged. When the bubbles dragged the vines down into the ground, the bubbles fused together, forming a giant bubble to trap the vines and their seeds inside so they won't grow further.

"Wow! That was amazing, Red!" Vivi cheered as all the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie came out from hiding.

"Well, it never said how long the bubbles will hold the vines. The spell won't last, but it-ll propably take long enough for us to find Aggie in time." Red explained. "This will lead us to nowhere. We have to split up."

"Red's right. We don't khow much about this island than Leslie, and this island is so big, we can't find Aggie easily with all of us in one group. We should go more than one, but we can't go solo." Silver agreed.

"We have to meet each other at this spot in an hour. If we can't find Aggie then, we need another plan." Red said one last time. "Now, let's go."

And so, the who three group split up.

Red and Silver teamed up. Chuck and Bomb are partnered because they are best buddies. Matilda and Terence has to stay together with Zoe and three of "their" eggs. Ruby has to be with Roy and Rebecca. Leonard, Courtney, and Garry are always been a team since that heist back in Eagle Island. Mighty Eagle, Zeta, and Debbie are a family, they have to stick together now that they have each other. Glenn has to go solo to protect his grandhatchlings under his wings. Sophie, Isla, and Oliver has to stay close with their parents, but, as for their second thoughts, they want to team up with Zoe, Vivi, and Sam-Sam, but they stayed close to their respective parents as well. As for the rest, they all made their own with their fellow kind or even team up with other than their own species as they went deep into the forest in separate directions.

* * *

Back at Aggie, her ancestors are still insisting her to use her ecilness to get what she wants.

"No, never!" She shouted. "I will never be evil like you. Look what happened to all of you. Your reputations are ruined, no one loved you anymore, and you lose the wand staff all because you use magic for yourselves and for evil."

"But we almost got everything we wanted before we died, and if you use your magic against your friends, they will return to you, and you get your love bird back." Brennan smirked.

"I never own Red. He has his own life now, and I have to respect that." Aggie scoffed.

"But you still love him, but did he ever loves you back again?" Emily gloated. "That hurts, isn't it? Your former lover loves someone else he barely knows, and never noticed your true feelings? That Silver stole him from you with her brain. Your heart is not strong enough compare to her big brain. That's why you're too slow and guilty to make your move."

"You think of pretending you don't know what your parents are talking about Red betraying you would make him take you back?!" Valdis added. "You know, that's not enough, not even when you never told him how you still felt for him."

"I can't tell everyone I'm not okay. It's my job to keep them all happy..., including Red." Aggie said sadly.

"Then, you're lose. But it's not too late to take those feelings all back. If you want to get them back, then fight for what was yours." Desdemona whispered on Aggie's ear as the sparrow tried to not listening to her.

**Desdemona:** _I realize that you've always been an outcast._  
_It's not everyone here who likes to think._  
_To find a descendant that's like you,_  
_I've had one or maybe two; but the_  
_bad ones disappear before I blink._

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh._  
_Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh.)_

**Desdemona:** _Now, I understand you have your reservations._

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** (oh-wuh)

**Desdemona: **_It's hard to have a heart as large as yours._

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** (oh-oh-oh-oh)

**Desdemona: **_But if you don't win this game,_  
_well, I think I've made it plain._  
_What will happen if you_  
_have the losing scores!_

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:**_ (Oh, wuh-oh-wuh,_  
_oh. Oh, wuh-oh-wuh.)_

_Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness._  
_If you don't, then you're to blame (ah, ah-ah-ah)._  
_They all have used you, maybe abused you (ah-ah-ah)._  
_So then why can't you do the same?_

_(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh._  
_Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh.)_

**Desdemoma:** _Call it power, call it magic_

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** _(magic)_

**Desdemona:**_ If you lose, it will be tragic_

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:**_ (tragic)_

**Desdemona:**_ More important is the desires you'll have lost._  
_A chance like this won't come again._  
_You'll regret not giving in._  
_Isn't understanding darkness worth the cost?_

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** _(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh._  
_Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh.)_

_Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness._  
_You don't have friends here after all_  
_Our only interest in this business,_  
_is seeing all those traitors fall._

_(Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh._  
_Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh.)_

**Desdemona:** _What I'm suggesting's very simple,_  
_and since it's win-win on all scores._  
_We only want you to take_  
_back the life, friends, and love that you have before,_  
_and as for me and all the others,_  
_we only want what you deserve,_  
_that your heart will_  
_clinch the win and our..._

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, Nicholas, and Desdemona:** _...legacy will endure!_  
_Unleash the darkness, unleash the darkness._  
_If you don't, then it's a crime;_  
_but you can win it if you begin it,_  
_it's up to you to not fail this time._

While her ancestors kept singing that song for unleashing her evilness and use it for revenge against her friends, Aggie started to run back to the forest, escaping the ghost of her evil ancestors, but the farther she ran, the louder their song she hear.

**Tristan, Ubel, Brennan, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

**Deirdre, Tristana, Emily, Zilla, and Desdemona:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

**Aggie:** _Imagine all what I'll do by setting it free._

**Tristan, Ubel, Brennan, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

**Deirdre, Tristana, Emily, Zilla, and Desdemona:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

**Aggie:** _And now winning my friends depends on me._

**Tristan, Ubel, Brennan, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

**Deirdre, Tristana, Emily, Zilla, and Desdemona:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

**Aggie:** _And what doors might open if I try to use it._

**Tristan, Ubel, Brennan, Valdis, Cessair, and Nicholas:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

**Deirdre, Tristana, Emily, Zilla, and Desdemona:** _Unleash the darkness, free the darkness now._

**Aggie:** _But the happiness of my friends is what I really want to see..._

**Deirdre, Tristan, Tristana, Ubel, Brennan, Emily, Zilla, Valdis, Cessair, Nicholas, and Desdemona: **_Unleash the darkness, free the darkness._  
_Unleash the darkness, free the darkness... NOW!_

* * *

Meanwhile, at the forest, Mighty Eagle kept pushing the bushes and large leaves aside for him and his family to pass through.

"We're never gonna find Aggie in time with this forest too thick," He grunted as he lifted a large leaf for Debbie to walk through.

"You know, Ethan, I've been thinking, you and Aggie are so close. How long have you two been knowing each other?" Zeta asked.

"When she and her friends climbed up my moutain that day, 10 years ago." Mighty Eagle replied.

"That was long enough, but out of all the birds in Bird Island, she's the only one who's been closer to you. You two are like... best friend."

"Yeah, it's because she always visits me. I make lunch, she bakes desserts. I gotta be honest, those cakes and cookies were delicious. You should've seen her how she does her activities for fun than being serious."

"Serious? Like how she broke your wing when you messed up with her?" Debbie laughed.

"That's because I made a lot of accidents. But other than, she's very friendly and cheerful bird-slash-human you ever!" Confessed Ethan. "But I get the feeling that little girl wasn't herself anymore.

"Well, you weren't lying about Aggie. You were right about her being friendly and cheerful. She's also positive." Zeta nodded in agreement. "But now, she's a little negative."

"She was never been like this when she talked to me. Obviously she was a little sad when she told me that she's happy for Red when he dated someone else." Debbie said.

This alerted her parents.

Zeta then asked. "Wait a minute. What did you say?"

"Before she ran away, Aggie told me she was happy for her ex-boyfriend that he finally moved on, but the way she expressed it, she was very sad." Answered Debbie. "Kind of reminded me of you, Mom."

After hearing her daughter, Mighty Eagle realized Aggie was secretly depress after her break-up with Red. He groaned in frustration. "Ugh! How come I didn't see that?!" He continued to to move, but quickly without pushing the leaves and bushes aside.

"Whoa, Ethan, calm down!" Zeta tried to catch with her husband, as so was Debbie. "I know Aggie was your best friend and all, but you have to slow down!"

"I can't, Zeta." Mighty Eagle turned and confessed. "I can't calm down not as long as my best friend was all alone feeling sad. She was also a daughter to me. She was always there for me whenever I'm alone, and she supported me at any situation, but I didn't support her in return. Now, I have to make it up to her, just like how I made everything up to you and Debbie."

Both Zeta and Debbie felt pity for Ethan, now that they understand how much Aggie mean to her. They both nodded in agreement to help him find Aggie. The three hugged each other one more time.

Debbie broke the hug first, and continued walking, "Come on, let's go find my cousin."

* * *

Meanwhile, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry went to another part of the forest. Courtney was too busy checking her phone, she didn't notice a leaf hit her face.

Garry knew that finding the birds' human friend was important, but he doesn't understand why Leonard wanted her to be found, "Look, Is this really necessary?"

Leonard turned to him. "What do you mean?"

"I know I just met this girl, and you know her before, but why do you want fto find Agatha even though you used to hate her?"

"Well..., I just figured that... she's a nice person, and after finding out she's this new creature called a human, she's really interesting."

"Ooh, interesting, huh?" Courtney teased, smirking. "Do you like Aggie now?"

"What? No! It's not like that!" Leonard denied, quite annoyed with his intern. "To be honest, it's quite hard to describe Aggie now we all know who she truly was. 10 years ago, when I first know about that girl, I thought she was just one of those dumb birds, but I see how tough and brave she was when she stood up to me to defend Red. She was also strong! It's like she has the strength of 10 male birds or pigs. She almost broke my nose when she punched me on the face years ago. Man, she's so hard to fight with! No wonder she was so different and, kind of scary to be with that now we know she was a human from another world. I gotta say, that girl sure was tough, brave, and confident."

Courtney and Garry shrugged as the pigs continued moving.

"Do you really believe about multiverse?" asked Garry.

"Aggie and her parents are evidences." Courtney reminded. "What else do you want to prove they were from another world?"

"Nothing! Maybe one day I can create my own invention to travel the multiverse."

* * *

Red slashed the large plants and leaves out of the way for him and Silver to pass through.

"Nice using that lightsaber, Red!" Silver complimented.

"Thanks," Red said as his lightsaber transformed back into a wand staff. "Aggie taught me how to use it."

"Aggie was so special to you, especially how she was looking out for you." Silver chuckled. "I have to admit, she was something."

Red nodded and smiled warmly, dreaming about Aggie, "You can say that again. Aggie was very special, for an only human to be a resident of Bird Island. I mean, she doesn't have to hide her identity if she could've told us in the beginning when she first came into this world."

"I just don't understand why you guys broke up after 10 years of being together. I mean, I understand that Aggie has to go back to her home world to save the universe, but I don't know why you guys aren't together anymore since the whole universe-problem is over."

"It's just… well… me, busy, saving our islands from the pigs we had our truce, and she, well, also busy to make new friends, and spreading love and friendship in the universe. Not wanting to live in her own home world. You know how she is, she believes to solve a problem with an enemy is to talk and make friends."

"She wasn't wrong though. After that little talk with Zeta, and, coincidentally, helped her reunite with her adoptive sister, it totally works. I don't know why no boys have ask her out on a date yet. Aggie was too friendly and kind to be alone, you know."

Silver's words really bothered Red as he couldn't hold something in his mind anymore. "Ugh! Silver, listen, there's something I want to tell you, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"A secret, huh? Alright. What is it?" she asked.

Red slowly reached out under his wing, took out a small, and opened it, revealing an engagement ring.

"Wow!" Silver's eyes widened and her pupils grew like puppy eyes.

"it was Ruby's engagement ring. You know, my ex-fiancée." Red explained as he recalled the memory when he had this engagement ring for 10 years. "I propose to her after I found we have an egg together…, well, two for that matter. But at our wedding rehearsal, she just this ring back to me, and told me I have to give this ring to someone who loves me and I love back. And then, there's Aggie. I promised her that I have to ask her when she finish her college. At her graduation night, it's the time I want to ask her to marry me, but she suddenly broke up with me. I don't understand at first, but now I know. And, well, you know the rest."

Silver was quite touch of Red's story, but she was confuse of one thing. "But why are you telling me all of this?"

Red was still nervous to say. It was an embarrassing thing to tell his new girlfriend his secret. "Well…, um…, I…"

When she looked at his face, Silver snapped in realization as she smirked in excitement. "Oooooohhhh, now I know what's going on!"

"it's not what you think!"

"Okay, I know it's not that. For me, it's gross and quick. I meant the other thing. You're still in love with Aggie!"

Red yelled in denial. "What?! No! I'm…"

Silver rolled her eyes. "Red, don't deny it. You're still in love with her."

"Okay. If you're so smart, what makes you think I'm still in love with Aggie?" Red questioned.

"You've been always thinking of her ever since you guys broke up. You were so worried about her during our mission. You were so concerned about her sudden glitches and why she abandoned us. You decided to join her mission of finding her brother here in Magic Island, you know her better than everyone else, and you're still in good terms with her." Silver answered, recalling the times Red was so concern and worried for Aggie.

"Hey, every friend has to be worried with his other friend. It's normal."

"Not normal as yours. You can sense that something's wrong with Aggie. You were so worried when she ran away. And lastly, you almost gave up of trying to find her after the Magic Dreamcatcher sucked you into your worst nightmare!" As Silver thought about it, Red shook his head down in shame. "Your nightmare is all about Aggie, huh?"

"I…" Red hated to tell the truth about what happened about his nightmare, but he has to tell someone how so he could explain why he almost aborted the mission of finding Aggie. Tears now formed in his eyes. "Yes! And I'm starting to get even more worried if we can't find her soon!"

Silver guessed it right. "Look, Red, even though you and Aggie are not together anymore, but you two have a special connection! 10 years of dating and being best friends was worth of knowing each other. You two are always looking out for each other, and you know so much of each other. You two kinda compatible to me. I mean, you see how in rage she is when she's angry? She kinda like you. You both have dark pasts, you're both tough, and you have the same weakness."

"What's that?"

"Each other! You know that. As a woman of Science, I don't believe much about the Red Moon about when it shined below two lucky souls it'll bond them together for all eternity, but I believe that you and Aggie have bonded, you two are so close as always, and when you held the wand staff, nothing really happened. It just let you use it to find Aggie, and even Aggie herself knew you will use it. The only things that are different between the two of you are that you're always angry, and she was positive at everything around her, and you're a bird and she's human, but those things don't matter. Red, I know how you feel. I know how much you still love Aggie, and I think she loves you too. She was always there for you, and, like I said before, even if you're no longer a hero, you have few friends around you, even Aggie, and I'm sure she will never _ever_ abandoned you."

After Red blinked to shed a tear, he realized that everything what Silver said was true. He and Aggie had been through a lot together, and because of their long time love and friendship with each other, their bond had never been broken. Even how hard he tried to move on from his break-up with Aggie, he will never get over her. "You're right, Silver. And you were right. I'm still in love with Aggie. I love her so much, I'm afraid that something bad might happened to her. That's my worst nightmare. I didn't know about that before, but I realized that it's true. I tried to move on, but I can't get her off of my mind!"

"Red, that's okay. That means you still have feelings for her. You should follow your heart, not your mind." Silver placed her wing on Red's chest, letting him feel his heartbeat. "That's what love is."

Red then raised his head up with teary eyes, "Aggie has the biggest heart of all, and I ruined it."

"No, you didn't. It's not too late." The silver bird held Red's wings up with the ring. "If we're going to find her, you have to ask her immediately, and she'll take you back. I know she will."

Red smiled as he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Thanks, Silver. But, what about us?"

"Meh. I don't think it'll work out between us. Romance isn't my thing."

"Yeah, I can see that."

"And you and Aggie are always been so close. Nothing can break you two apart, no matter how hard you both tried to move on, you can't escape from each other."

"Thanks for understanding."

"Anytime." The silver bird winked. "Now I know why Aggie was so rude over me."

"What do you mean?"

"I think she's… jealous."

Red chuckled ridiculously "Jealous?! Nah! Aggie was _never _jealous, not even a single thing!"

"But what about you and Ruby?" Silver inquired.

"She's kinda sad and easily lose hope, so that doesn't count as jealousy."

"And you have to practice your proposal speech. What you said is not good."

"You weren't specific! This is my second time, I'm too nervous."

"Well, I never have done thing before!"

* * *

Aggie ran deep into the forest with tears in her eyes, but she wasn't feel like crying. She's still struggling to escape her evil ancestors' voice of forcing her to unleash her inner darkness. She panted with all the running as she slouched her against a tree to rest. She was out of breathe

She wiped the sweat from her head, and touched her eyes. They are tears, not sweat. But why she has tears that she wasn't crying at all?

Suddenly, she heard someone talking from the other side of the tree. It was a soft talk, so they must be far away. Aggie took a peek, and saw Red and Silver talking to each other. She can't hear them because she's too far.

"Now, come on. No time to fool around." Red said.

"You're the one who stop us," Silver corrected.

But then, Silver tripped on something with her foot as she fell down. Red turned around to see what happened, but they both fell down. Silver landed on top of Red, and their eyes met.

Aggie saw the whole thing. It happened all over again! It's the same thing of what she doesn't wamt to see with Red, but this time, it's different. It's worse than she expected. When Red fell down with Silver on top of him, he has a a small box of the engagement ring on his wing. That's the same ring he gave to Ruby, but it was returned to him. She thought before that she was the next one who's going to wear that ring, but it's not. It's Silver's turn. Even though they just met and date for a day, it happened so fast. They are going to get married. She could feel her heart breaking again.

For Aggie's point-of-view, Red and Silver didn't come to the forest to find her. In fact, they don't care for her at all. They didn't even question how she feels about this, and it hurt her. Her parents are right. Red did betrayed her, and Silver stole the love of her life. Her ancestors are also right about the same thing, with the rest of her friends for using her for avoiding getting hurt by her parents. Aggie finally realized her friendship with the birds, pigs, and eagle was all a trick. She refused to believe the truth, but she can't hold it anymore.

The only thing that Aggie hurts the most was Red, the only bird she ever loved, has moved on from his feelings for her so fast, and found someone new who he used to dislike, but liked in the end.

She couldn't hold her feelings anymore! She couldn't hold her inner darkness any longer. She was now angry! She wanted revenge of what her friends did to her, despite that she doesn't like it. It doesn't matter anymore. They hurt her, he hurt her, and now, it's her turn to hurt them.

_"He betrayed me! They all betrayed me! They turn their backs on me! They will suffer! ALL OF THEM!"_

Aggie was suddenly relax as black goo coming out from her eyes. The goo surrounded all over her body as it flowed down to her feet. As the black goo touched the feathers, they were no longer round, but became sharp and pointy. When the progress is finish, Aggie's fist, which is now black, clenched tightly in anger.

After staring at each other's eyes for a minute, Red snapped out of it as he got up and Silver got off of him.

"We have to stop doing this!" He yelled. "I'm still in love with Aggie, okay?! And this ring is reserved just for her!" He closed the tiny box to hide the ring.

"Whoa, Red, calm down. There's no need to be grouchy." Silver said. "That was just an accident."

Red's grouchiness started to fade away, "I know. I'm sorry. I was a little stress."

While they were talking, pink fog suddenly appeared all over the place.

"Hey, we'll find her. I'm sure Aggie will be fine." But then, Silver smelled something funny. "Hey, do you smell that?"

"Yeah," Red sniffed. "Smells like cotton candy. And I feel a little sleepy."

"Me too."

The two bird couldn't resist the smell as they fell asleep.

Just then, Chuck and Bomb came from bushes, and saw Red and Silver sleeping on the ground.

"Aww, great. It was their idea to find Aggie, and now they want to sleep?!" Chuck retorted, but then, he smell the cotton candy fog. "Man, I'm so sleepy."

"Me too, buddy, me too," Bomb patted Chuck's back before they both fell asleep.

* * *

Leonard, Courtney, and Garry continued their search until they smelled the pink fog in front of them.

"Wow, that smells sweet," Leonard breathed in the smell of sweetness.

Courtney yawned, "But why do I feel so tired?"

"It's because we haven't sleep for 5 hours, and we woke up so early, we don't have enough energy to… *yawn* move along," Garry then fainted to sleep, as so was Leonard and Courtney.

* * *

Mighty Eagle, Zeta, and Debbie now encountered the same pink fog.

"Hey, what is this pink fog?" Debbie smelled it.

"Oh no," Zeta tried to hold her breath so she won't breathe the pink fog in. "This isn't just a pink fog, it's…" But it was too late. She suddenly fell asleep.

Mighty Eagle and Debbie fainted to sleep as well before they noticing Zeta fainted like them.

* * *

Every bird, pig, and eagle encountered the fog, and smell them, and they all fell asleep to the ground. Leslie was in the same situation as well.

As everybody fell asleep, black wings emerged and red glowing eyes glowed from the shadow.

* * *

**Well, this chapter should for Halloween, but it's a little late. I know it's too late for Halloween, but this going to be epic and thrilling.**

**"Unleash The Darkness was a parody song of the original song "Unleash the Magic" from My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games.**

**I don't want to note anything since everything was explained and revealed in this chapter.**

**BTW, this is my one month anniversary gift for my best friend/penpal, Sijiji, who was back from FFN.**

**Enjoy, and please review!**


	14. Tears of Friends

When Red woke up from an unexpected sleep, he noticed he was in a dark room with few open metal doors around, old crates and used junk inventions at the corner. He's not alone. Everyone else was there with him. His friends, the pigs, the eagles, Leslie… almost everybody is here.

"Ugh, what happened?" Silver groaned.

"Someone's put us out to sleep," Chuck guessed.

"By a sleeping spell," Zeta added.

"But, how did we get here? And where are we?" Bomb asked.

"I don't know, but whoever casted the sleeping spell was the one who brought us here," Red said as he secretly shrank the wand staff to hide it. "And, seriously, where are we?"

"I think we're in Star Mountain," Leslie replied. "Not exactly inside of the star, but we're inside of the mountain. The lowest part of the mountain: the basement."

"This is too big for a basement." Leonard said.

"Yeah, this is where the crates and junks were kept," the little human boy explained.

Just then, they all heard a loud bang coming from out of the metal door, and the door is bigger than the other ones.

"What was that?!"

"Everyone, stand back. I think I'll handle this."

But when the large door opened, no one that big appeared, except the little Aggie herself, still in her normal bird form. She's still a white bird and her feathers are still blunt and curvy.

"Guys, thank golly I found you!"

"Aggie!" All of them exclaimed happily.

Out of all of them, Red was very happy to see Aggie, safe and alive. He extended his wings to hug her, but Aggie didn't run towards him, but to her little brother as she gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe!" She said.

"You mean, _we_ are so glad that _you're_ safe," Mighty Eagle corrected.

"Yeah, we've been looking everywhere for you!" Vivi added.

"I know, but I noticed pink fog of the sleeping spell scattered all over the island, so I hid into the Magic River to protect myself. I also saw you guys got affected and someone took all of you." Aggie explained. "I didn't see who took you and where they've taken you, but it's a good thing I come here first to find you."

"Thank you so much, Aggie. I should've known you really care for us, no matter where we are," Silver appreciated Aggie's help.

"Aww, that's what friends for. I mean, who would want to leave you guys alone in a dark basement of Star Mountain to death, huh?" Aggie chuckled for that humor.

But no one laughed at that joke, especially when Aggie mentioned the word "death", even in front of the young ones as Silver started to get suspicious. "Wait…, I'm sorry, I… I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" the sparrow asked.

"I mean, how could you have known where we are since you didn't know where we were taken, and how did you know about Star Mountain and this basement? I mean, none of this happened until…"

And then, this came to Silver that something is very wrong. If Aggie didn't know who the kidnappers are and the place where everyone was taken, how did she find them so easy, and how did she find out the pink fog was the Sleeping Spell? "Gosh, I, uh, you know, I think we should better go." She said as she gestured her wing to everyone to move backwards slowly towards the doors.

"Oh, really? But I was enjoying our talk."

"Oh, no, I... So was I, but, you know, I've, really, we should... we should really get going before the kidnappers come back for us." Silver made another step backward as everyone behind her continued to back away towards the doors.

"No!" With one wave of her hand, Aggie closed all of the metal doors tightly and locked everybody and herself in the basement. "I don't think so!" She popped her black eagle wings out of her back as she flew in the air, transforming her white blunt feathers into black sharp and pointy ones, her head feather also turned sharp as the yellow tip turned orange, and her eyes glowed red.

Everyone else gasped in horror when they saw Aggie's new transformation; scary and dangerous.

Some of the pigs are easily scared as they ran around the room, looking for a way to escape, but they ended up bumping into each other. The hatchlings, piglets, and eaglets hid under the wings and hooves of their parents. And, most of all, few of Aggie's closest friend were horrified to see the Aggie looking so… evil.

"Whaaaaat theeeee…? Aggie?" Red recognized Aggie's new form in his nightmare. His fear has finally came true. His nightmare came true!

"That's my name!" Aggie lowered herself down as she kept her eagle wings out for a while. "You all are not going anywhere! You're all trap here with me!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh, it was you! You brought us here, and you made the Sleeping Spell on us!" Zeta figured it right.

"Very clever, Zeta." Aggie smirked at her aunt, then turned to Silver. "You know, Silver, you shouldn't have stopped to say thank you to me. I would've let you all go."

"Is this what I get for being so smart?! It's a blessing and a curse." Silver whimpered, blaming her own intelligent for this to happened.

"Aggie, what the heck is going on?" Red asked in worry, hoping to get a reason with her.

"Oh, so you haven't figured it out yet, huh? Too busy of dreaming your future with your new wife-to-be?" Aggie glared sharply at Red before flying all the way on the top of the tower of crates.

"'Wife-to be'? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Red! I know what you've been doing, and you're so excited for it to happen. Well, I'll never let that happen, because I'm going to put an end to all of your happy lives once and for all!"

"Whoa, whoa. Aggie, this has gotta be a misunderstanding. In case you haven't heard, Silver and I had just—" Red tried to explain.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard!" Aggie doesn't want to finish Red's sentence as she only guessed he and Silver are engaged as that she believed. "Are you really in rush to make such a commitment?!" Angrily, Aggie's shout created a shockwave that pushed everybody backwards, and almost lose their balance from standing as the eagles guards prepared their icy spears. "You know, I just _love_ that part where all of you guys spend the rest of your days mingling and adjusting your new happy lives while leaving me in shadows of depression and sadness!" She flew off the tower crates to play-attack every bird, pig, and eagle in her path.

**Aggie:**_ That's right I heard the story,__  
__Over and over again,__  
__Gee, it's swell that you finally moved on!__  
__That's right, I heard the story,__  
__Don't really like how it ends,__  
__Gee, it's swell that you finally moved on!_

_What did they say about me?__  
__What did they say? (_NOTHING!)_  
__What did you do without me?__  
__What did you do? _(Of course, everything!)_  
__Did you play games without me?__  
__What did you play? _(Maybe something you would do)_  
__Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?!__Oh, that's right, I heard the story,__  
__Over and over again,__  
__Gee, it's swell that you finally moved on!_

After Aggie used her telekinesis to make all of her friends, even her brother, bumped their heads against each other, they groaned in pain as they almost felt their skulls crack.

"She's flying circles around us!" Carl grunted.

"I'm rusty. Give me a break." Courtney moaned in pain.

"It really is Aggie, but she can't be serious." Red doubted. Not only Aggie's appearance have transformed, but also her personality. It was the exact of opposite of what she was before.

"That's really Aggie? Wait, if that's Aggie, then what happened to her?" Glenn asked as he never seen a bird more evil than Zeta before. In fact, Aggie is way worse that his boss.

This made Aggie even angrier. She got offended that none of them knew how Aggie turned up so evil. They didn't even figure it out that it was themselves who made Aggie what she is right now!

**Aggie: **_What happened?__  
__What happened?__  
__What are you even saying?__  
__I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!__  
__Let's play another game,__  
__This time I get to win!__  
__Lives on the line,__  
__Winner takes all,__  
__Ready or not,__  
__Let's begin! _

Aggie created a sword of magic energy on her wings, and attacked all of her friends with it, but they avoided from being strike on by the sword.

**Aggie: **_Oh, that's right I heard the story,__  
__Over and over again,__  
__Gee, it's swell to finally beat my friends who moved on!__  
__Oh, that's right I heard the story,__  
__Don't really like how it ends,__  
__Gee, it's swell to finally beat my friends who moved,__  
__Who moved,__  
__Who moved on!_

With one swift of the sword, Aggie slashed all of her friends, leaving one deep scratch for each of them on their wings, hooves, legs, and their bodies as another shockwave threw them backwards. When they hit the ground so hard, Aggie gestured her wing down, and metal bars came out of nowhere, surrounding the birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie, creating a big wide cage for all of them to fit and trapped in.

"Like my cage?" She snickered. "I hope you're comfortable for the time being."

The birds just got up and groaned in pain from the scratch of the sword that Aggie slashed at them. Only few of the bled, but it's not too serious.

"Ms. Aggie, are you out of your mind?!" Peckinpah scolded.

"This isn't the Aggie we know!" Matilda added.

"The Aggie you know is gone! I'M HARDCORE NOOOW!" Aggie shouted in anger as glasses of any kind, except eye glasses of Glenn and his grandhatchlings, shattered to pieces.

"Easy, Ags, you're going overbored!" Chuck gestured his wing to calm Aggie down.

"Aggie, please, tell us. What's going on? What happened to you? How could you be like this? Tell us what's wrong so we could help you." Red begged as he grasped his wings on the bars

"Help me? Help me, you said?!" Aggie laughed hysterically as she didn't believe her friends want to help her for real. "Or just hurt me?!"

"I don't understand!" Red was still confuse. "What do you mean hurt you?"

"You don't get it, do you? You don't get what I've been doing for you after I protect all of you from my parents? You still don't get why I did that for all of you?!"

"is this about the heist that we did without you?" Leonard repeated the same topic.

"No! It's not about the heist!" Aggie stomped her foot on the floor so hard. "It's something else."

Red tried to figure out why Aggie protected him and everyone from her own parents if it's not about the heist. He has to think hard since she can't tell them why. "Aggie, you mean, you or your parents aren't mad about the heist that you weren't part of it after all. If it's not about the heist, then…"

Silver did the same. She tried to recall Aggie's big fight with her parents. They did say it wasn't heist is the issue, here but something. Silver thought of it, remembering the traces of the mission, and then, it all came to her senses as she remembered what she told Red about Aggie when she's around her. "You didn't protect us from your parents because of the heist…," Silver's voice shivered in shame. "You… protect me… and Red… because of our relationship?"

Aggie pointed her finger at Silver, "Ha! For a genius, you're suppose to think fast about it, but you're to slow to figure that out!"

Red couldn't believe what he was thinking right now about his ex-girlfriend. The personality she never had before has finally shown. "Aggie, if what you said is true, it means…"

"It means that I'm angry at both of you!" the now black sparrow growled angrily. "I lied that I'm happy for you, Red! I am not happy at all! And I'm not okay with that! I've been jealous this whole time, ever since we both met Silver on that Speed Dating."

"Aggie, I've never seen you this jealous before. You were never jealous." Ruby said, remembering that Aggie was never jealous of her when she dated Red, and have two hatchlings with him.

"That was before! That was the old Aggie! She's weak, she's a fool, she's too stupid to realize the truth."

"Aggie, you're not weak, you're not a fool, you're not stupid!" Stella denied those things that describe her. "You have the biggest heart of all!"

"That's the point! Having a big heart made me weak! Maybe I should've figured that out before I didn't even use my brain for that, just like here! Isn't that right, Silver?!" Aggie glared sharply at Silver. "Isn't that what you think? That brains are better than hearts?, ISN'T IT?! HUH! SILVER?!"

"Aggie, please, I don't want to fight you like this, but please don't yell at my little sister!" Chuck cried, trying to protect his sister from one of his best friends.

Aggie shifted in front of Chuck "You know what, Chuck?! You're right. I shouldn't be angry at her, I should be angry at you! And you too, Cousin Bomb!"

"Wait, what?!" the yellow bird exclaimed in disbelief. "What did we do?!"

"Yeah, what did we do?!" Bomb added.

"You two were the ones who forced Red to go on that Speed Dating! For what? To help him move one from our relationship?!" Aggie cried

"No, Ags, it's not… well, technically yeah, it was, but…" Chuck tried to explain reasonably.

"Ha! I knew it!" She screamed in anger, starting to tear up. "You purposely want Red to forget about me and our times together when we're still an item!"

"No! It's not like that! Since the pigs declare a truce, we make Red do some fun activities instead of saving the island and all." Bomb said fairly.

"By searching a new woman for him to in love with instead of getting us back together again?! You use to support us! You use to like us being together, but now, it's so much different!" Aggie sobbed as tears filled her red glowing eyes. "I thought you're my friends!"

"We _are_ your friends, Aggie!" Bomb said

"We just didn't realize that sooner. Honest." Chuck admitted in guilt. "But you were at the Speed Dating too."

"Just because I saw you three going there! So, I followed you, and look who showed up: your sister.

"Silver?" Chuck looked at her little sister. "You're at the Speed Dating program too?"

"I was taking a little survey." Silver answered.

"I forgive you, but I never saw you there."

"That is not the point!" Aggie banged one of the bars of the cage, interrupting the two. "In fact, Chuck, you meant to take Red on the Speed dating so you could hurt me and make me feel jealous!"

"No! I didn't mean that! I didn't know you were hurt."

"What do you mean you didn't know I was hurt?"

"I… I

"We've known each other for 10 years, and you're saying you don't know any of my weaknesses? I tried my best to move on, but guess what? I didn't. And you still find a way to hurt me, starting with Red finding another girl other than me?!"

"Aggie, it's… Well, it's kinda true, but I only want you two to move on so you won't feel the sadness since you broke up with him." Chuck shook his head down in shame as he made a point.

This made Aggie even angrier. She was never angry at Chuck before, that was until the start of the mission of meeting his sister. She inserted her hand between cages of the bar, and slapped Chuck across the face in front of everyone, which made them gasped in horror. The little ones just back away in fear and hid behind the adults.

"Chuck!" Silver rushed to her brother's aid, and looked at Aggie with pleading eyes. "Aggie, please, don't do this!"

"Stay out of this, Silver!" Aggie flicked her wing, sending Silver away from Chuck.

"Silver!" Chuck tried to reach for his sister, but Aggie immobilized him with her telekinesis and levitated him in the air, just below the high bars of the cage.

"Do you think I'm that kind of person to accept it?! Letting one of my best friends who I have a crush on to be with another girl?! "

Chuck couldn't answer that as he was afraid to get strike by Aggie again.

"You should've known your sister was there at the Speed Dating. You should've known that?" Her eyes widened. "Or you purposely want her to be with Red so he will move on and forget about me!"

"No! No, Aggie, I didn't…" the yellow bird squirmed, trying to break free from Aggie's power.

But Aggie was still angry to listen to him "But you kept on teasing and play-threatening Red from doing to that with your sister! It's like that was the exact opposite of wha t you want them to be. You really forced me to become jealous of them! How could you do this to me?!"

"Look, Aggie, I'm so sorry, I've been a jerk, not to them, but also to you. Please, I didn't mean it!" Chuck begged Aggie to forgive him, but she released him from her telekinesis, and he fell on the floor

"Chuck, you're my friend because we have something in common, and I trusted you all my life! But it seems one of my best friend teased me by teasing my ex-boyfriend to be with his sister, just to make me jealous and even angrier than I used to! You really want me to fight! You're blabbering mouth really got to me!"

"I… I… just…"

"What a coincidence! You reminded me of my arch-nemesis, who did the same thing to me when we're at grade school, teasing someone who has a crush on someone that is not true. You were his favorite, remember? He also likes yellow. Guess again, Chuck! You are definitely like Denzel. A bully… A teaser… to me!" She grabbed his beak against the space between bars. "I trusted you, Chuck! But I guess I couldn't trust one of my closest friends because they like to make fun their other friends' feelings without realizing they hurt them on the inside! You and your blabbering mouth ruined my life!" Aggie pushed Chuck back in the cage, and stumbled down on the floor again.

Chuck started to sob as he felt guilty for what he did. He didn't realize that Aggie was hurt when he warned/teased Red for having an idea of having an interest on his younger sister. What his human best friend had said was sorta true. He might not like the idea of Red having a romantic interest on Silver, but he changed his mind in the end, which made Aggie living alone without someone to like her. It wasn't Chuck's purpose of hurting his friends, but he accidentally did without noticing it. He suddenly blamed himself of turning Aggie into what she was now that she had never been before; an evil friend.

"Aggie, please, you shouldn't be to harsh on them. They're your friends!" Zeta spoke to her adoptive niece.

Aggie then turned her head to Zeta, wiping her tears away when she suddenly stopped sobbing, and glared sharply at her. "Oh, now, look who's talking!" She now shifted at Zeta's side of the cage."We're in the same page here, Zeta. We both have our own love lives. We've been abandoned, but at least yours returned, but mine didn't. No matter how long I waited, no matter what it takes for a miracle to do its thing, it never happened!"

"I know that! I know how you feel! We both have the same pain here, but you can't take out your anger too seriously and to someone else!" Zeta said the same lesson that Aggie told her back in Eagle Island.

"Just like you!" Aggie flapped her eagle wings to fly near Zeta's face while pointing her finger at her between bars. "And you made the same mistake to me as everybody did!"

"Wait? What exactly did I do?!"

"You know exactly what you did, Aunt Zeta! Remember? Back at the ship?!"

Zeta tried to remember what she did during their travel on the ocean that made Aggie upset. But then, she realized she was right. "Oh!" The eagle finally remembered her mistake for her niece. "Look, if this is about my misunderstanding about your ex-boyfriend and that braided-hair girl that I called them 'love birds', and I'm sorry for that."

"Sorry is not enough, Aunt Zeta!" Aggie crossed her wings, and looked away.

"But, how did you know about that? You weren't there when I captured your friends, and I just told you about that at the ship."

"I used a drone to check on them, but it seems they're fine, and you made me feel worst when you kept mocking at them like that."

"Aggie, please, you have to understand. I didn't know so much about you because I never met you before or them!" the purple eagle pleaded.

"Exactly!" Aggie snapped at her adoptive aunt. "You're too smart to not learning the real life of everyone you didn't know yet! What would smart ones say? 'Don't jump into conclusions' they said. But you know what? You just did it! You're also too desperate that you're comparing your own love-life situation to someone you haven't known yet, and you have no idea what's their real status ate!"

"She made an excellent point." Mighty Eagle whispered

"Shut up, Ethan! I think I got it!" Zeta yelled at her husband, admitting her little mistake. "Aggie, listen, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were affected or hurt. I didn't know that I teased someone who was still part of your life. I should've known before if you should've told me."

"I already did! Remember? The speech I told you about?" Aggie made her remembered their little talk.

"You mean, that guy you told me that you broke up with was Red?"

"What do you think? How many times do I have to tell who my ex-boyfriend was during our trip? And he's the only one."

"Agatha, really, I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry that you sacrifice your relationship just to save the universe, but just like what you taught me, anger and revenge isn't the answer!"

"Ha! But you said that speech and song I showed you were stupid!" Aggie shouted in rage. "You're kinda right! It is stupid! I'm also stupid enough to share my love-life to you that ours are not exactly the same! So much for being smart, huh, Zeta? You may be smarter, but not smart enough for a family that you hurt. Your own daughter, your own niece, and even your own sister who was my mother. You already saw how mad she was to you, and it's not about complimenting my speech she's mad at you for."

Zeta remembered that Bernadette was mad her for calling Aggie's stupid, but she did remembered it was something more than that. "You mean, she's mad at for what I mocked to your friends?"

Aggie grabbed Zeta by her chest feathers, and pulled her closer. "You said it right! My mom loves me and she knows what it is for me to have a relationship. And since you're desperate and foolish enough to figure out the real status of everyone, including mine or Red's, my mom has every right to be mad at you, even after you were gone for many years! Ugh! You know, I really wish you weren't my aunt if you keep doing that thing like that! And I wish my mom never found you when you were still a hatchling!"

Everyone was shocked of what Aggie just said to her aunt as they gasped.

"Ooh, that really hurt, especially when it comes from a family member," Silver whispered to Chuck.

Zeta was hurt when Aggie said that. Now she felt what her niece was feeling right now: pain. Emotional pain. Zeta had felt this pain before, and she felt it again, not because of Ethan, the love of her life, this time, but from her adoptive niece, the daughter of the female human who found her as a hatchling welcomed her to the family. "No, Agatha, you don't mean that."

"Oh, I totally mean it! We're not actually related, so I have the right to say that! And even if you're not my aunt, you still made a mistake to me, to Red, to Silver, and to everyone else around you!" Aggie released her wing from Zeta's chest feathers.

Zeta started to cry that her niece threatened her so badly.

"Ha, ha, this is gonna be interesting," Courtney secretly snapped a photo on her phone.

"And as for you, Courtney!" Aggie stomped her foot, which made Courtney startled and almost dropped her phone.

"Hey, what did I do? I never said anything about these two!" The pig said

"Yes you did!" "How could you prove it?!"

Aggie snatched Courtney's phone, and showed to her the photo. "This!" it's a photo of Red and Silver's faces are close together, making it appear like they'd been kissing.

"I, uh…" Courtney sweated nervously. She was afraid that if she talks back at Aggie, she'll strike her like what she did to Chuck. "Oh."

"I knew it!" Aggie threw the phone back to Courtney. "You're one of them! I thought you're different because you're pig, and you're not as nosy as Chuck, but I guess I was wrong. You are one of them."

"Look, if that hurts you, I should delete it!"

"Deleting a photo isn't going to fix anything! You're too late!"

"Ags, I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you too."

"Yeah, right, like you even care."

"Look, Aggie, if this is about a relationship you hate so much, it's not really a big deal!" Silver exclaimed.

"It's not your relationship I'm dealing with, Silver, it's you! You alone!" Aggie turned to Silver with her eyes glowed redder than before.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you! Not only you stole the love of my life, you also stole almost everything from me! My fame, my popularity, my dignity! I spent 10 years of life staying in this world to share everything about me, like my lessons of friendship and magic. But ever since you showed up, everything in my whole life, the things I've been working for was ruined. Thanks for saving our lives with your intelligence, but because of that, what I did was nothing now. My magic, my determination, they are nothing but junk!" Just the, Aggie started to sob again. "Everything I teach for these birds and everyone else was thrown away because of you. Just like you, a woman of science, you think magic is just an illusion and full of nonsense. They were never real! Science is! And being an engineer was something! Something special, something useful, something worth of life. And what about my dreams? My professions! Baking, party planning, singing, drawing, and even being a motivator! They are not as special as yours. Just like my parents said before, they are not successful, but being an engineer, it is! And just like now, everybody is inspired of you, but no one is left for me!"

Silver felt so guilty for Aggie. She was known on Bird Island for 10 years, despite being an only human from another dimension. She worked so hard for to fit in with the other birds, but then, Silver came in. Her intelligence saved two islands, and almost the whole islands were now looking up to her, but leave Aggie was left behind and her skills has nothing to do with saving the world. "Aggie, if that's what you really felt about me, I am so sorry!"

"No you're not. You're happy now that everybody's looking up to you that no one did before, and I was left alone with no one else to inspire someone. I was left alone in the dark and dust when no one was interested of what I did to make the whole universe a better place! How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters anymore?! Gah! I… **I HATE YOU!**" Aggie finally shouted those words that kept on holding for a while, but she was shocked herself when she said "Hate" to a friend or the sister of one of her friends as she covered her beak.

Silver was shocked too when someone has the guts to hate her. She was been ignored before but never hated by her classmates or anyone. Aggie was the first one to hate her like this. Even everyone else like the birds and Mighty Eagle were shock as well. Aggie never hated anyone who was an ally before. This was the first time they saw her hate a fellow bird.

But still, not matter how shock she was when she said those word, Aggie continued her talk about her suffering. "All my life, ever since I first came into this world, I wanted to be worth and useful by using my magic, kindness and lessons of friendship to not just turning people to be good, but also saving the world and all, but obviously those didn't work. There are useless and worthless as I am!"

"Aggie, that is so not true! You're useful and special. You're not worthless. And it's was worth it when you came here and taught us everything you know!" Matilda spoke, grasping both of her wings on the bars.

"Oh yeah?! I taught all of you everything I know for the whole 10 years! And what you're going do them? Got bored of them and throw them away like trash?!" Aggie paced around the cage, letting everyone know that she's talking to all of them.

"What? No! Of course we're not going to do that!" Alex said.

"You lied!" Aggie screamed, mixing her cry and anger together. "Ever since you found out Silver was one of the causes that your islands were saved, you started to have interest of what she has. You were all like 'Ooh, look at that. Silver the engineer just save our lives. I want to be an engineer like her! Whoo-hoo!'.Lame, lame, lame, lame, LAME! Do you think I didn't know what you were thinking after that?! I worked so hard for you guys to like me. I even revealed my true identity as a human. I even bake you cakes, making parties, teaching you about friendships, and even welcoming you to my home world to meet my family, and these things aren't enough for you to like me, huh?! It happened so fast, and I realized the truth. You were all bored of everything about me, and you all rather like something new, impressive, and useful, like what Silver have. All of everything I have, including my magic, were all worthless, nothing but just piece of… crap, and you all just abandoned everything I shared to you! You have no idea what have been through when I tried my own thing to save our islands, but I guess motivating wasn't enough, huh? Or, in fact, it was nothing! I was nothing!"

"But, Ms. Aggie, you are not nothing. And you are one of the heroes. We even made you a hero, twice!" Judge Peckinpah tried to reason at the angry sparrow.

"But I DON'T WANT TO BE A HERO!" Aggie punched one of the bars of the cage, making loud clanging noise, which made few of the bird, pigs, and the little ones flinched in fear. "I never wanted to be hero in the very beginning! I just want to be a friend! Just a friend, who can make you all smile if there's any gloomy day. It works from the start, but the longer I stayed here, you were overbored of me! I purposely showed my identity 10 years ago so you would understand why I come here in the first place. I want to get away from my miserable back in my home world, but it seems to me, you all made my life even worst, even when I tried to get away from it! And you know what I just realize? Being just a friend can't get everyone attention, you have to be a hero to become popular, have everyone's attention, and love you, so I have to be one by giving up of pretending that I'm not and revealing my secret! And being a hero has a higher level of making more new friends than just being a simple friend! I tried to be patience with you guys, but the more I think of it, the more I'm angry with you all for abandoning me for someone and something newer, smarter, and better than me and my interest!" She finally shed few tears from her eyes.

Ella tried to extend her wing to comfort her. "Aggie, no, it's not like that. It's…"

"It's what? It's because all what I did were just common things? They're not special enough to make friends?! Aren't they good enough to make peace?!" Aggie felt a headache of depression as her sob turned into a cry. "Of course they're not! All I had and what I did are not good enough! Am I not good enough too?! Is it because I'm not as smart and intelligent as she is?!" She pointed her finger again at Silver as no one answered her questions. There are just silence of guilt. "I guess it is true. After all I did for all of you, especially protecting you guys from my own parents and saving the whole universe, you will just forget about them, abandoned them, and throw them away, and replaced them with something better, and left me no one to appreciate me with. I will be left alone… again… in the dark. Just like before!"

"Aggie, please, you must believe us…" Jake sniffed..

"I thought you guys are different. I thought you're all my friends!"

"We _are_ your friends!" Jay squealed.

"Yet you never want to do anything with me, because I am very different than any of you. All of the things I shared and taught you were just crazy people's things because they are useless, not as successful and smart as hers." Aggie sniffed her tears in.

Silver now understood why Aggie hates her so much. Not because she was once in a relationship with Red, it's because when she's the reason that the heist team saved world, the whole two islands are now looked up to her, but leaving Aggie alone with no one to adorn her and her skills. Silver felt Aggie's pain. She was into this before. When she was at school, explaining any of her inventions, none of her classmates and even her teacher listened to her, but when she used her invention, the Super String, to stop the superweapon to save Bird Island and Piggy Island, the whole three islands admired her work. But for Aggie, she was ignored and no one admired her work of motivation and lessons of friendship, just like how Silver felt when she was ignored before.

"Aggie, no. Being an engineer, scientist, or someone smart aren't the only things that can lead to success. What you had can make you a success. They can make the world or rather the universe a better place, too!"

"Like what? What kind of success that my talents like magic, party planning, and baking can do to me and everyone else?" She asked, trying to test Silver if Aggie's skills are as special and better as her engineering skills.

"I… uh…" Silver tried to find an answer or two, but she doesn't know what to say when she looked at Aggie in eyes, which were filled with sadness, anger, jealousy, and betrayal.

"See? Nothing! Just like what my family told me before I started traveling different worlds to make a better life, 'You will never be a successful woman for being a party planner, a baker, an artist, a motivator, or even being a leader of group people from different worlds and being a hero'. They want me to become an engineer, just like you, Silver. But that's not what I want to be! I wasn't interested on those sort of things. But I finally paid the prize. My talents aren't good enough for anything! Not to me, not to my family, not to my friends, not even the whole universe! Maybe I should've listen to them all along! Everything what I've done in this world for you guys was a waste of time! Maybe I shouldn't come here into this world at all!" She cried even harder.

Red felt that he has tears flowing out of his eyes, and they rolled down on his face, just like Aggie. He doesn't feel like crying, but he could relate her pain of everything. "Aggie, don't make this even worst! Everything what you think is not true! We love you for who you are, and we still appreciate you for what you've done for us!"

Aggie turned to Red as her rage began to get extreme. "Ha! Unlike you! You know, Red? Out of all these fellas, you're the one I've been angry at you the most!"

Red was shocked. "What?!"

"Ever since we met, I thought we would be good friends because we have something in common; we've both felt ignored, we've been bullied by our appearance ever since we're very young, and we both got our suspicions of the pigs when they first arrived in Bird Island, but I guess we are more than being just friends. You hurt me one time, and I forgave you. But you still don't understand why I broke up with you that day. I was just saving the energy of the universe so you and everyone could live for another day!" Aggie explained her worst sacrifice of her life.

"I do understand, Aggie!"

"But why you still didn't take me back?"

"Take you back?" Red was confused. What does she mean "Taker her back."?

"Red, breaking up with you was the worst mistake I've ever made, and regretted that. So, to make up to you, I decided to let you take me back without telling you, because I know you should make a decision with your life." Aggie shed more tears of regret, but then, she changed her mood to anger. "But the longer I wait like for a month, I now realized you have moved on! You don't want me back in your life again, do ya?!"

"No! Aggie, that's not true!" Red shook his head left and right. "I was just…"

"Ever since we broke up, you stayed focus on protecting our island. I understand that, but you have no time for me anymore. You don't love me anymore?!"

"No, Aggie, I still love you!"

"No you're not. We're still not done with the same topic that I saved you and Silver from my parents! I sacrificed my relationship with you to save the whole universe, I even sacrificed my own life and almost died to save yours, I let you help with the patrol to keep the pigs away from their pranks, I defended you from them or any bird who stands in your way, and lastly, I even let you be with another girl, but you still never noticed my true feelings for you?!"

Red sighed in guilt, trying not to choke back the tears in his throat. "In retrospect, you were being quite overt."

"Then, why didn't do anything?! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"Aggie, I…"

"I tried so much to get you to notice my feelings for you, but you stayed focus on something else or even someone else." Aggie still referred to Silver as she wiped her tears away, but new ones still came out.

"I just thought you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore!" Red told her quietly and nervously.

"What would you think that?!" The black sparrow argued loudly. "Do you think I was so happy when we broke up, almost ended my life for you, letting everybody to love you and being an item with someone else than me?! I may not own you, but at least I keep looking out for you. Do you also think those glitches are just the effects of the Last Spell when I saved your live because I told you?! Do you really believe that? Do you think I'm okay for all of this?"

"Well…" Red wanted to tell her that he has second thoughts on the glitches he noticed throughout the mission, but he has nothing to do with her because he still stayed focus of keeping his hero status.

"Ha! Well you're wrong." She poked his beak with her finger hardly, "My glitches are my sign of jealousy, ever since we separately met Silver. It's a sign that I finally got my evil side. Worst than my side of anger!"

"Oh, that's what the glitches mean all along." Silver understood.

"QUIET!" Aggie shouted at her, making Silver cover her beak to silent herself.

"But, Ags, I thought everything's okay with you about… everything what happened!" Red recalled that tume when he kept asking Aggie so many questions if she's okay, which she always said "yes".

"I lied, okay?!" Aggie finally confessed. "I lied to you that I'm okay because I was keeping you all happy, and you don't have to worry about me that much! But I see you weren't worry so much for me at all, like you mean it!

"Aggie, we do care for you. We even joined you to find your brother." Rebecca replied

"Is it because you want to get away from my parents?!"

"Well, yeah, that's one of the reasons, but…" Axel admitted, but he was cut off.

"I knew it!" Aggie stomped her foot real hard, she made a small shockwave that everyone could feel "You were all just using me! I'm some sort of key to escape from my parents!"

"That's not true!" Sophie walked out from hiding behind her mother, and made cute teary eyes to Aggie.

But this time, Aggie won't be fooled by the little ones cuteness. "And you were just playing with my feelings that you care about me too much! But you didn't care! None of you! You just want to learn something from me so you would not get bored of your everyday lives before I came into this world, but 10 years later, you abandoned all of my lessons, and decided to learn something new, useful and better, like being an engineer, all because of saving the world for a day!"

"Aggie, please stop and let us explain." Bubbles begged.

But Aggie refused to let them talk as she clenched her fist. "No! I've learned enough from you all! Maybe I shouldn't have protected you from my own parents and let them scold you so you would know how much you hurt me. I just knew that your friendship for me was all FAKE! They were right, though. You were never been good friends to me! You were just using me to entertain yourselves, and later on, you will just leave me alone again, hurt me, and ignore me! You will just forget our good times together, and adore someone better than me! I don't think you will ever need me anymore!"

"That's so not true, Aggie. Of course we still need you! And we would never regret of meeting you, because you are a good friend to us!" Red wanted to prove to Aggie that she's something more than nothing.

But still, Aggie doesn't care what Red said as she turned to him in anger. "That's what I'm doing to you! I was always been a good friend to you, like… forever, and you really think that if you're not a hero, no one would like you anymore, not even I do?"

Red remembered what he told Silver that if he's not a hero anymore, no one will like him, but Silver told him that Aggie still like him just the way he is "I… uh…"

"Even me? Do you think I have the guts to leave you even if you're not a hero?"

Red didn't say I word as he hanged his head down in shame a guilt. Of course Aggie was not that kind of person to leave him if he's not a hero anymore, but he didn't think of that straight.

Now Aggie was more hurt than earlier as she thought Red still has doubts for her to like him again. "Red, I already befriended you before you became a hero, even before the pigs' first arrival! And I'm never been that kind of person to leave you! I love you just the way you are, hero or not! But it seems you want the whole island to like you, and maybe you don't want me to like you again!"

"It's just that…"

"There's no way to please you, ain't ya?! You still want more. And you just abandoned your own element. The one lesson I taught you about that element. The thing you represent: Teamwork! Just like everyone else, you abandoned the lessons I taught you, and you want something else!"

"Ags, listen…"

"I tried to be supported for your decision of not wanting me back, but I can't hold this emotions anymore! It's too much for me! So I just gave myself in to the darkness, and now, I have the confidence to confess everything how I feel!"

"I'm sorry." Red reached for her wing to hold her.

"You don't have to say it!" But Aggie held her wing up to stop him from apologizing. "And I know what's going when we're still together, Red. You're also using me! You were just dated me so you would feel what love means, and if ever we broke up, you want to use my love for you to someone else. Someone, smarter, better, and even someone who is related to one of our best friends!"

Red was so hurt when Aggie told him that he was using her, and never loved her in the beginning. A tear, his real tear, rolled down from his eyes. "Aggie, stop it! I would never use you so I could feel love. I already know and feel love is, even before we became an item! My love for you is real, and I still love you!"

"It's true, Aggie! Red is still in love with you! He told me so!" Silver intervened.

Aggie wanted to believe what they said. She wanted to believe that Red was still in love with her, but her anger and jealousy made her doubt and refused to believe him. "Liars! Do you think that I didn't know what you two have been doing at the forest?!"

"What? What have you been doing?!" Chuck glared at the two.

"Shut up, Chuck!" Aggie yelled at him I'll show you!" Through between two bars, Aggie reached for Red's wing, and took out a small open box that revealed an engagement ring.

Ruby gasped when Aggie snatched the ring from the Red. She recognized that ring. It's the same ring that Red gave to him when he proposed to her, but then, she gave it back to him so he can marry Aggie in the future, but it'll be impossible. "The ring!"

Aggie dropped the box back to Red as he caught it with his wings closed together. "So, when will it gonna be, huh? Your wedding!"

"What?!" Red and Silver exclaimed.

"Aggie, what the heck are you talking about?!" Red asked.

"I am not stupid! I saw you two in the forest, and you showed her this ring. The same ring that you gave to Ruby, which she gave it up for you to be with me, but instead, you gave it to her!" Aggie bellowed furiously.

"No! It's not what you think!" Silver told her.

"Ha! Like everybody else said it's exactly what we think. Isn't that right, Chuck Courtney?!" She looked at Chuck and Courtney, remembering what they think about Red and Silver when they and the rest of the heist try to rescue them.

"Um…, uh…" Chuck and Courtney stammered in shame.

She then looked back to Red and Silver, "For me, it's exactly what I think!"

"It's not what it looks like, Aggie! Just let me explain." Red begged her to let him explain.

"Why such a rush, Red? So you won't let me loving you again like we used to?!"

"No!"

"Aggie, you misunderstood all of this! Red just showed me the ring and told me that he still loves you. And if we find you, we wants propose to you!" Silver explained the real happenings.

"Ags, you have to believe me. I wasn't asking Silver to marry me, I was going to ask you! This ring is for you! Just you!" Red knelt down with one knee, and showed the ring to Aggie. He finally asked her the big question.

If someone ask her to marry him, what would Aggie react? Of course, she cried with joy, or screamed in happily, or even explode in happiness, literally. But this time…, this time is different. Aggie wanted to believe that this is all real, and Red really loved her, but she was still angry at him for breaking her heart. TWICE! And this time, this is more painful the first time. She snatched the ring from him infuriatedly "You really think I'm foolish enough to believe that?! I am not going to fool by that, Red. I'm not the same Aggie was you know. I'm not going for that again!"

Red blinked in disbelief. Aggie usually reacted happily, but this time, she doesn't believe in him that he still loves her and she was so angry. "Aggie, listen!"

"NO! _You_ listen! All my life, people in my world or anyone here in this world have told me not to befriend you because you're different and a freak, and that your anger issues only makes you care about yourself! I never believed them, but now… now… I see they're right! You only cared about yourself! You promise we'll be best friends forever, you promise we'll look out for each other, you promise our team, you promise my family, you promise my parents, YOU PROMISE ME!" She paused when she roared at Red and cried so hard, causing everyone to hear everything what Aggie said to him, which obviously everyone was in the same room and the same cage right now. "But you lied! All those times I spent time with you was a waste! I just wish I shouldn't met you, I shouldn't be in love with you at the beginning, and I shouldn't shared to you everything about me, about my home world, about my skills and abilities, about my past, about who I truly am! You did nothing to me but give me pain all over again! You don't deserve me anymore. You are nothing but a heart breaker. It's done then. We're though…, Eyebrows!"

Now this is the shocking one of all. All of the birds, pigs, eagles, and even Leslie gasped in horror. For the birds and pigs, it's always been a thing of calling Red "Eyebrows", because of his huge eyebrows. But as long as they know, Aggie is the only one who never called Red "Eyebrows", or maybe the only female bird or the only human who never ever called him that. Aggie was too nice and kind to make fun of people with names. But now, this is the very first time she called him that! Everything went silence as they all stared at the two former love birds quietly. They can't even move at all, just to avoid getting strike by Aggie. They now changed their focus on Red to see how he reacted.

All his life, Red was so upset of everyone called him "Eyebrows". He tried to hold his anger and sadness in when he was a little hatchling. And as he grew, no one has ever befriended him because of his eyebrows. But when he met Aggie, she never called him that name. Not even a single time. She already like him just the way he is, and never called him by that name. And then, it finally happened. Aggie just called him "Eyebrows". That same name he doesn't want to be heard from her. But he heard it. This made his heart broke. He could feel his chest in pain. It hurts when one of his best friend called him by that worst nickname! Now, he understands Aggie's pain when she was hurt emotionally. He looked at her with crying eyes "No… Aggie… please… please you didn't mean it… of calling me that."

"It hurts, isn't it? Being called Eyebrows by me?!" Aggie smirked. She doesn't seem to feel pity for Red for calling him that name, but instead, she was glad that she got it out of her system.

Red wept like a crying hatchling, just like he used to, "You… you never called me like that!"

"That was before when I'm still nice! Being nice is so weak! I should've known that! I guess friendships and magic can't help me at all to have friends!"

"Agatha…, please take it back! I'm still your friend and… I love you!"

"Do you think you deserve to be love, Red? Do you think you deserve to have companions?! No wonder your parents abandoned you as an egg, because they knew you are no better than angry bird. Without them, you don't know anything about love or romance. You don't know how to make friends all by yourself. You don't even know how to become a true hero because of that fear of being alone that haunts you all your life! You know what, Red? You don't deserve this kind of life. You don't deserve your parents, you don't deserve your family, you don't deserve to have friends, you don't deserve to be a hero, and you don't deserve to be loved. In any other way, you don't deserve love at all! You don't deserve ANYTHING and ANYONE in your whole darn life!" Without any second thought, Aggie forcefully threw the small box with the ring on the floor, and crashed it with her foot. She didn't feel any pain when she stomped on the ring, but she can feel it shattered. The ring band and its diamond was shattered into million pieces.

Everyone was so horrified after watching what Aggie had done!. She just destroyed an engagement ring that was so expensive to buy. But the cost wasn't the problem. Red stared at the destroyed ring that he bought and kept for 10 years. He couldn't believe that the bird who used to love him just destroyed the ring he was supposed to give to her. His heart was completely broken. It's like it broke into two. His chest was more painful than it was a minute ago. He couldn't hold his sadness in anymore. Red fell down with both of his knees and his wings are still holding the bars of the cage as he started to cry. Chuck, Bomb, and Silver comforted him.

Seeing how Aggie treated Red so cruel and evil, Mighty Eagle was saddened to see his best friend become the person she wasn't supposed to be. "Aggie, please, this is mess up! This isn't like you anymore!"

"You know, Uncle Ethan, you should be happy for me that I finally stood up for myself, and confessed everything of what I felt for the past few days. I'm not a coward like you." Aggie insulted him as Mighty Eagle felt so hurt. Sure she insulted him everyday, but in a playful and kind way. But this time, it was too much, and it was so cruel. "I had enough of all of you ruining my life." She paced around the room. "I should've think straight before I make friends with all of you here. I just realized that a human like me shouldn't make friends who were 'friendly and understandable' like you if that's what you are. After everything you've done to me, I would never trust all of you anymore. Not even my best friends, frenemies, new friends or even my own family! You're changing my whole life without even asking or figuring out how I truly feel!"

"What are you going to do to us?" Glenn's gray grandhatchling whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry, little one. I'm not gonna hurt you…, not yet at least." Aggie made a sinister smile. "All I want is to make you feel the pain and suffering that I've been through throughout the happy times you had. Now it's my turn to enjoy it!"

The room then turned darker with a shade of dark blue all over.

**Aggie: **_They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake, the shadows and monsters  
The hallways, they echoed and groaned_

_I sat alone, in bed till the morning  
I'm crying, "They're coming for me"  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease_

_I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones_

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?_

The color of the lights of the room now changed to dark green. The parents hid their little ones in their wings and hooves to protect them from Aggie.

**Aggie: **_I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around_

_I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones_

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?_

And then, it all went dark red with clocks floating everywhere and when the clocks opened, bats flying everywhere

**Aggie: **_I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead  
And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead_

_I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones_

"Aunt Aggie, please," Roy tried to reason with Aggie, but she didn't listen.

**Aggie: **_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_

"Aggie, please stop!" Debbie pleaded.

**Aggie: **_I can't help this awful energy_

"Aggie, you're scaring us!" Leonard shrieked.

**Aggie: **_God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?_

_And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?_

When the colors faded, the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie were still trapped in a cage and froze in fear while Aggie was already in front of the open metal door.

"Aggie, is there anyway you could forgive us?!" Eva inquired.

"Yeah, we realized our mistakes to you. We could make everything right." Ross added.

Aggie glared at them, still feeling hurt and betrayed. "It's already done! I have a miserable life back at home, and it turns out my life is even more miserable here. I don't want to feel this way anymore. I have to end it!"

"Aggie, please, it doesn't have to end this way!" Red whimpered, still having more tears shedding from his eyes.

"Oh, it will. You know, there's only one thing I like better than friendship for my enemies: Revenge! And I want to end this misery my own way!" Aggie looked at the button on the side of the door. It's the button to close locked this metal door. "Let's see how you feel when you get hurt by someone who you used to love... just like me!" She pushed the button and got out of the room.

"AGGIE!"

Her friends called her name, but the door was already completely close and locked down. Aggie leaned her back against the wall and cried. She couldn't believe she had done that to her friends… and Red. She just hurt all of them! Physically and emotionally. It's a cruel thing to do! She felt guilt of what she did to her friends, but they hurt her first, and they deserved the pain she has now. She doesn't want to end this way, but she has no choice. She stood up, wiping her tears, and walked away from the metal door without looking back, but can hear her friends calling her name.

* * *

**Wow! What a chapter! Full of tears an all. I was supposed to publish this on Veteran's Day, but it was a little delayed. But I finally did it! **

**Aggie turned evil in this chapter, and her color is now black than white. I can't label her as Dark Aggie anymore since the two are the same person and they both have the same name. And everything cruel was all Aggie's doing as revenge.**

**The songs doesn't belong to me. There are two songs in this chapter.**

"**Moved on" was a parody song of "Other Friends" from Steven Universe: The Movie. "Control" by Halsey.**

**Note for The Cinematic Universe Channel: I didn't make any lines for Leslie during Aggie's conversation with her friende because since Aggie was so evil now, Leslie was to scared to involve in a conversation, and this argument is just between Aggie and her friends.**

**What do you think of this chapter so far?! Pls review!**


	15. What Have I Done?

**Finally! Chapter 15 is here! Sorry it took so long. It was a long write, but I've been book these two weeks. I registered myself in ACT for December, and I got sick! But finally, I did! Pls enjoy!**

* * *

Going up in an elevator, Aggie found the main room of Star Mountain; the control room. The room was inside the star on the top of the mountain. The room was quite big, so it's big enough for tall people, such as the eagles, to fit in. The control room has a lot of monitors, and they showed every room and aisle in Star Mountain through CCTVs. The room also contained buttons and levers that can activate traps whoever intrude the halls of every floor of the mountain.

Aggie was so exhausted from all that shouts, cries, and insults. Man, she let out all those anger and depression that she felt of her friends. She even felt a slight sharp pain on her foot when she smashed Red's engagement ring into pieces. But she can't help it. It's not her foot that was in pain, it's her heart, or even her head because of that stress. She always thought she was a fool. A fool that befriending people who only wants a hero or heroes to be their friend/s. A fool that teaching others everything she knows that they became overbored. A fool that falls in love with someone who wasn't even her own species and betrayed her in the end. She felt so betrayed by the people who were different than her. She finally stood up to those people who let her down and left her out, but with much anger and hatred. She felt so relief.

But then, she felt so guilty. This is not how she used to stand up to her enemies. She always explains in a calm, nice and friendly way, but this time, it was so different. She used out her anger and hatred when she explains. She realized how cruel she was now to the people she knew for 10 years, and the other ones that she just met. She even insulted all of the them, including the innocents, the young ones, her best friends, her adoptive relatives, and the bird she used to love the most. This is not her anymore. She's not the Aggie she used to be, she was made of, or existed to be. She used to be friendly and loves spreading friendship in the universe, but now she was cruel and not afraid to hurt others physically and emotionally.

The situation she has now was too much for her. Her heart is breaking and her head is aching. Her bird life is full of betrayal and abandonment when everyone she knows turned their backs on her to someone better than her. They really deserved these torment and torture she made for leaving her behind. But, at the same time, she felt guilty for hurting them. She was only fighting them for what was right for her, but it's too much already.

Aggie doesn't know anymore of which is right or wrong. Is it fighting her rights or hurting them in return? She was so confused of what she had done as she looked in the mirror on the wall. Her bird form now is different from her original bird form. She used to be white with blunt feathers and cute puppy eyes, but now, she's black with sharp pointy feathers and glowing red eyes. It's like she's looking to another person than herself.

_Who is that in the mirror?_

_Looking back, I don't know her_

_But she reminds me of someone I knew_

_Someone real, with imperfections_

_I can't deal no direction_

_Lost the map, where it was leading me to_

_But maybe I was standing there all along_

_What have I done? Is it too late?_

_Trying to be someone I'm not, now I'm someone I hate_

_For a moment in the spotlight, then it's gone_

_What have I done? What price have I paid?_

_It ain't worth it no more, it's material made_

_I just want to be right back where I belong_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

Aggie went outside as the rain began to shower. There was a little door on the star, and she found a ladder that led her on the toppest point of the mountain.

_Every plan rearranged_

_Every word is someone else's_

_Till I'm left with the ghost of a girl_

_I gave in and I regret it_

_Gave too much but now I get it_

_Changed myself and lost my way to change the world_

_Maybe I can still rewrite that mistake_

_What have I done? Is it too late?_

_Trying to be someone I'm not, no, I won't be replaced_

_With a moment in the spotlight, till it's gone_

_What have I done? What price have I paid?_

_No, it's not worth it no more, it's material made_

_I just want to be right back where I belong_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

_What have I done?_

When she got back inside the star, Aggie was soaking wet, but she doesn't care. All that she could think of was her actions. She doesn't know anymore if what she did is good or bad, but she feelt so left out again... all alone in the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the basement, the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie were still trapped in a cage, figuring out how to get out. Most of the eagle guards used the lightsabers that Aggie gave to them to slash the metal bars, but it didn't work. Bomb even tried to blow up the cage, but it's indestructible and caused everyone to have ashes all over their faces.

Silver and Garry don't have any gadgets to break out of the cages since they left their stuff back at the village.

"It's no use. This cage is so unbreakable." Brad Eagleberger panted in exhaustion.

"Not even our weapons and powers can get us out of here." Bomb pinched his head feather to put out the small fire.

"And we're not small enough to fit between the bars." Will added, comparing his own body and the spaces between bars, which is very narrow.

"What are we going to do, Red?" Chuck asked. "Red?"

But he didn't answer. Red was staring silently at the shattered ring in front of him. The ring band and its diamond became tiny bits. It's impossible to fix it back. He shoved the pieces on his wing from the floor, and, while staring at them, tears shed from his eyes.

"I thought everything's going to change," He broke the silence. "I thought things would be different between us from now on…, but I guess it gets worse than I expected."

"You think?!" Debbie scoffed, which Zeta was shocked. She'd never seen her daughter like this before. "How is what you're doing to Aggie any different than what was done to her for the past 10 years, 13 years away from misery, and for the whole 23 years of her life?!"

"Whoa, you weren't there when it happened! You are…" Chuck tried to defend his friend, but he was cut off.

"Chuck!" Red halted him, then turned to the young eagle, "Debbie, I realized how this… situation might appear, but…, you must believe that I didn't know what Aggie has been feeling all this time."

"Wha-? Of course you could've known! You used to be her one true love! In a decade, you two have known each other by now! You should've known what she was been feeling, especially when you're with other girls than her!"

Red hated to admit that Debbie was right. He should've known that Aggie would be like this since they knew one another longer than they thought "I'll do whatever I must to get Aggie back to whoever she truly was before."

Debbie still distrusted Red. Even though she just found out that she and Aggie were cousin, Debbie already knew what Aggie had been through. Her mother was already in the same situation that Aggie has. "And so will I…, once I can get out of here." She whispered.

Leslie finally grunted in anger after minutes of silence. You tenebrious traitors! I welcomed you into my island, only to have you break my sister's heart, and make her unleash that repugnant beast-monger!"

"She's just being Aggie! it's not our fault she's been lying and keeping secrets from us!" the red bird bellowed.

"Humph! Easy for you to say!" Ruby blabbed.

"What do you mean by that?" Red asked.

Ruby moved out from the other birds to confront Red. "Red, I liked you or like liked you when we met, but I already knew Aggie's feelings for you before she confessed! It was so obvious! So I purposely broke up with you so you two could be together because I knew you two are going to be happy together. I even sacrificed my own happiness and decided to take care of our kids just for her! Most of all, I gave both of you a gift of chance so that you two could have a chance with each other!" She shouted as most of the birds took a step back. "But then, you just wasted my gift of chance for you, and you two ended up being separated! Aggie was right about one thing about you, Red: You always think about yourself. It's a good thing I decided not to marry you so I couldn't feel the same sadness and jealousy that Aggie felt right now!"

Everyone gasped. Of course the birds and Mighty Eagle already knew the whole story of how Ruby purposely broke up with Red before their wedding, but the pigs, the eagles, and Leslie were shocked when they found out about this.

"You think I can handle that kind of feeling?!" Red groaned in anger. "I still haven't move on from my feelings for Aggie!"

Ruby crossed her wings, and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right! Do you think I didn't see what you and Silver were doing when you guys fell from Mighty Eagle's mountain?!"

Red was alerted as he knew what Ruby was talking about. "You saw that?"

"Oh please, it's not hard to see a giant ice ball hit one of our mountains. I even saw you and the gang falling while Aggie tried to save you since she still have extra wings to fly. The kids and I decided to come for you guys to check if you're all okay when you hit the ground. And then I saw you and Silver so close, while Aggie was there, sad, depress…, jealous. And you didn't have chance to see what she was been feeling when you were with your new smart girlfriend!" Ruby pointed sharply at Silver.

"First of all, that was an accident! And second of all, Aggie was also upset when you liked me." Red reminded of how Aggie felt when he and Ruby were still together.

"That may be true, but at least I knew Aggie's romantic feelings for you, even when she tried to hide it! It's easy to figure that out!"

"You're really lucky she wasn't jealous of you!"

"That's because I'm willing to give her a chance to be with you. And look that I paid the prize. I may not have you, but at least I have Aggie as my best friend, and our children's hero-slash-second-mother-lash-godmother who cares and loves them!"

Zeta leaned a little closer to Mighty Eagle, and asked quietly just to make sure if what she thought of Red and Ruby is right. "Are they supposed to be, uh…"

"Used to be, but..., um…" Mighty Eagle was trying to explain that these two red birds used to be an item.

"I think I get it." Zeta understood.

Red got tired of fighting his ex-fiancée for defending his ex-girlfriend as he massaged his head, "Look, Ruby, I don't want to fight you this longer, so why can't we just settle down and talk this over?"

"Why don't you ask your new girlfriend to fix this stuff? She's smarter than me, or Aggie, or all of us!" Ruby once again pointed Silver.

"Okay, Silver is not my girlfriend anymore!"

"But it's too late! You just broke Aggie! You made her lost her positivity, her loving nature, her caring attitude, EVERYTHING!" She then looked at the rest of the birds, pigs, and eagles. "Unlike most of you, I still appreciate everything about her. Her own skills, friendship lessons, and magic!"

"Oh, yeah?! Then where were you and what did you do when I told my speech to everyone?" Red glared sharply at her.

"I, uh…" When Ruby answered, she realized that she was one of the crowd who also cheered for Silver, and forgot to notice Aggie's depression. This really made her best friend upset.

"Yeah, that's what I thought!" Red snapped.

"But I still didn't ruin her life after almost Silver 'stole' you from her! All of this happen thanks to her!"

Silver couldn't handle Ruby's accusation of ruining Aggie's life anymore as she started defending herself. "Hey, you can't blame me for all of this!"

"Why? Because you think you're always right?! You know, for a genius, you can be remarkably thick!" Ruby insulted.

"Hey, you can't talk to my sister like that!" Chuck shouted to defend his sister.

"While you can't talk to our mother like that!" Roy yelled back.

"Your teasing make our dad to be with your sister!" Rebecca added.

"That was not teasing, that was a warning!" The yellow bird replied.

"Well, your 'warning' messed up our dad and Aggie's heads. Because of you, our dad dated with some random bird we just met. Aunt Aggie could've been our future stepmom by now!" Rebecca screamed in anger.

Chuck stomped his foot hardly. "It's not my fault for all of this to happen!"

"Yes it was!" Roy squawked.

"You and your blabbering mouth, Chuck!" Stella looked away from him.

Chuck glared sharply at the pink bird. "Well, how about you?! What did you do during Red's speech? Do you even noticed that Aggie was hurt that time or even all this time?"

"I, um, no, but I was never a nosy bird like you!"

Just then, at his side of the story, Mighty Eagle remembered what Aggie told Zeta that made her upset, especially involving her relationship. "Wait a minute… you just compared our story to those two?" He asked his wife. "For real? You just knew them. They also just met in a day or two."

"I know. I admit! I was a fool! Look, I didn't know anything about your friends. It just happened. It was a coincidence that I met these two." Zeta explained about comparing Red and Silver as a couple, and this made Aggie really upset…, and guilty.

"You didn't even meet your niece yet, who was become part of his life. Your niece went through a hard time just to get away from misery. But you just brought it back, especially that involves her love-yet-heart-breaking story!" Mighty Eagle almost snapped.

"Of all the people in the universe, why does it have to be Aggie? She's Aggie! She was never so cruel and evil before!" The pink hatchling Petunia wailed.

"I can't believe we've been blamed and accused of some sort of 'love and friendship' crime by a some sort of psychopath!" Axel said.

"Hey, that's my niece you're talking about!" Zeta yelled.

Now, everything went loco! All of the birds, pigs, and eagles are arguing and blaming at each other for what was happening right now. Red and Leslie were the only ones who were quiet. Leslie was just sitting on the left corner of the cage, still in a state of fear after watching his sister hurting her friends. Meanwhile, Red watched as his fellow birds fought with each other, as so was the pigs and eagles, fighting their own kind and against other species. He saw that everything went into place. Ruby pulled one of Silver's braids while arguing with her, Chuck, Bomb, Roy, and Rebecca were also arguing, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry were shouting at each other for making Aggie feel like worthless, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, and Debbie argued like an unsettled family, and the rest…, well, they were blaming one another.

As Red observed, this is what Aggie never liked the most. If she was here, she could've make peace between three islands so they can be friends, but this is the exact opposite, just like how Aggie was now. In fact, the way he saw this, this might have been Aggie's intention all this time; she wants take the lessons of friendship she taught them back, and breaks them apart.

"Stop! You have to stop!" Red shouted. "This is what Aggie wants us to do! She wants to break us all apart by blaming, arguing and fighting!"

"Why does she wants to break us apart? I thought she wants us all to be friends with one another." Alex asked.

Red then started to explain. "Ever since, like now, we hurt her feelings and break her heart, she suddenly changed. The Aggie before was so nice and friendly, and even she doesn't know about us yet, she wants us to be friends with one another, even being with our own species or someone who are different than us. That's always been her job and mission: spreading love and friendship in different worlds. But now, when we hurt her, she wants us to be enemies with each other. It's like she wants to take all those friendship lessons back since she thought we don't want those things anymore now that we like something 'useful and better' than hers."

When they realized it, everyone felt guilty for hurting one another because Aggie made them fight and argue with each other, despite that they already made a truce.

Red sighed as they looked at the other new birds, and the rest like the pigs and the eagles. "Look, everyone, for some of you haven't know Aggie yet, it's not what it looks like. For so long I know Aggie, she is the nicest, kindest, wonderful bird I've ever met… well, before I found out she was a human. When I first met her, I thought she was just like any other bird like you, all of you guys before I became hero, but I saw she was different. She was so kind and friendly enough to help me with all of my problems, even though I don't need one or two. But she was always there for me. She even sacrificed of hiding her identity because she trust me to keep her secret…, until she revealed herself personally, of course. But that's not the point! For 10 years that I have known her, Aggie only wanted to get away from misery by making friends, but she never made any friends back in her home world, so she just travel different worlds to make new friends, just like our world, and she wants a better life. She doesn't act like those bullies of hers so she could get everything she wants, she's being herself; friendly, cheerful, positive. And she wants to share her skills and abilities to the people she trust, and those people are all of us… well, most of us actually. She showed us the things that she can do best, so she could fit in with us. But since time flew by, she realized we got bored of everything she taught us. I mean, has any of you already feel tired of everything what Aggie's been teaching you and everything at all about her?"

Since no one else raised their wing or hoof, Red gave them all the stare that made them confess the truth. Just what Aggie expected, only half of each group raised their wings and hooves. Some well known are one of the blues like Jay, Pinky, Alex, Peckinpah, Dahlia, some of the hatchlings, some of the pigs and piglets, and some of the eagles, just like Glenn, Carl, Jerry, and among others.

Red sighed in guilt and sadness as he saw the proof of what Aggie was upset about, "I guess Aggie has every right to be upset with us. Sure we can all respect each other's opinions. Even Aggie herself respect that and you. And sure we like to try new things, but that doesn't mean we have to abandon her teachings! Aggie shared us her skills, abilities, and interest because she loves us, even if she's very different than us, but only because she wants to fit is so we could like her as a new friend, and proved that even though she's a human, she can be one of us, to show that she's no different than any of us! We could've keep remembering her lessons while trying new ones . We can't just toss them away, just because something new is better than old ones. It'll be a waste, a shame, a total garbage."

"Gee, I didn't know Aggie could think that of us. I mean, yeah she never think negative about us, but it makes her so sad that her lessons she taught to us were nothing." Bubbles frowned

Jake then glared to Jay, "I thought you like Aggie's lessons, even magic."

"I do, but I…" Jay tried to explain himself, but he groaned in defeat as he can't defend himself.

"And it's not about the skills I've been talking about her, it's about her love for us." Red continued as he recalled everything that Aggie did for them with love. "See? Aggie ran away from her home world to be with her friends in different worlds like ours, and it didn't matter to her that we're not the friends she was expecting, like us birds or pigs or whatever. Ever since she finally revealed her true identity and her abilities, she's free to use her powers not to do everything she wants, but to protect us from any danger. She even can protect the whole island, but she can't do that without the help of any of us. She let us help her because she knows that everyone is important and everyone is useful in our own way. She doesn't think or even say that she can do anything all by herself, because she wants everyone to do something with our own skills. You can see that Aggie has been sacrificing everything for us, almost everything. She saved my life and even few of my friends' lives from death when someone drained down our power and energy, but Aggie herself drained her own life for us, and she almost died, but lucky thing that our Power of Friendship saved her. She even protected us from her own parents when she knew why they were angry at us. Even Aggie herself knew, but she never told us because… because…" Tears started to appear on Red's eyes as he realized that Aggie was in pain emotionally when she kept sacrificing and keeping her true feelings a secret for so long that no one thanked her, not even figuring that out for themselves. "She doesn't want us to feel guilty for hurting her. She doesn't want us to be hurt by our own mistake to her. She wants us to be happy and enjoy our lives… but, in return, she doesn't even think of herself being happy. She just let us be…, until she completely lose it."

"You mean…, it's really true? She just let us all be happy, including you, while she just let herself be sad?" Matilda doubted at first, but Aggie was one of her students and she knew a lot of things about her.

"I guess Aggie was trying to hold herself to remain being a good friend to us… to me… She would've thought that I already moved after we broke up, but she didn't. She loved me so much, she respected me that if I already moved on, and she even let me decide to take her back. I guess I never notice her doing like that because I was so busy protecting our island. I should've known that before. I loved Aggie so much, but the longer we are together, the weaker I realized my mistake. She doesn't deserve this kind of ending or her life. She deserves better. She deserves a better life and better friends than I have." Red hung her head down in guilt. He finally realized that he indeed hurt Aggie in any way. He made promises that he will never hurt her, but he already did, and it was a shame.

Silver saw how desperate Red and the other birds for hurting their human friend. She realized what Aggie has been through for 10 years, and it was very special, but now, it was all gone. Silver only wanted to gain her fellow birds, and even the pigs' attention when she invented new things with her engineering skills, but she realized the consequence: she, unintentionally, stole everyone's attention from Aggie, leaving her ignored and being slightly forgotten. Silver knew how Aggie feels as she took a deep breath and confessed to all birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie. "Red was right. I admit, it's been so long I want to get everyone's attention by inventing new and useful stuff, but I never meant to take your attention from Aggie. I never even meant to take everything from her, but… it was no excuse. She was really hurt when I showed up, and she hates me a lot. I noticed that from the beginning. But still, she didn't even push me away before this happen. I can't believe she's been holding the grudge of hating me because she knows I was needed in the team during our mission, but she felt so left out that I was too important than her. To be honest, I was there, and I saw how Aggie did during the mission. I understand why she suddenly abandoned us when we almost failed, she doesn't want to hurt us when she almost did. Saving our islands is too important to her than confessing her problems why she acted so differently. She is very unselfish."

"Until now, actually." Leonard whispered, but Courtney, Garry, Carl, and Jerry shushed him.

"I think she still did. After saving the whole universe and all, and our islands when she's part of the mission, she just wanted something in return, something or anything that makes her happy, and that's us and our appreciation, but we didn't give it to her. And… it's not a good time that I could be in her spotlight… or anyone's."

When he saw her sister frowned in guilt, Chuck was also guilty. He didn't mean bring up Silver just to hurt Aggie and make her jealous. Aside from of bringing Silver in to save both Bird and Piggy Island, Chuck also intended for Aggie and Silver to become friends since they are both girls and smart, but he didn't expect Aggie to hate his sister. This isn't what he had in mind for these two girls to interact "Why couldn't you two just be friends?!" the yellow bird sobbed.

"Chuck, I like Aggie. I still do." Silver told her brother.

Chuck held his head up to Silver. "You do?"

"Yeah. She's weird!"

"Hey!" Red, Bomb, Ruby, and Debbie snapped at her, making Silver pounce.

"No, in a good way!" She got back up. "She sees our world and the whole universe in a totally different way than anybody I've ever met. She accepts me when we made the team, even though she already hates me. She taught me that magic can be as useful and important as engineering, and she could make anything funny. We never had to say it, but we got to know each other more now that she finally confessed of how she felt around me."

"You really were becoming friends?" Chuck smiled excitingly.

"We should've. Maybe. but you kinda sorta... got in the way." His sister pointed, making Chuck gasped deeply and a little longer. Silver thought her older brother was hurt. "You're right, too harsh. Let's go with... You ruined everything by teasing me and Red for having romantic feelings for each other before we totally have in the end, until we broke up for the sake of Aggie." She looked at Red if she has to continue her explanation as he nodded. She resumed. "And when you mean it, Aggie was totally losing it. That's why she's angry at you!"

Chuck whimpered in guilt. "I… I guess I did something wrong. I never hurt Aggie like that before…, until now! I didn't mean for that to happened!"

"Mmmmh, that's worse. What I'm trying to say is—"

"No, you're right! What you said is true, but I have no idea I hurt her that kind of way. I thought I can help her move on, but I made her feel worse."

"Well, now that you mention it, we didn't pay much attention to that little guy, before her parents told us everything." Hal said

"Yeah, because she's so different and she's a human." Ross added with a sigh.

"I can't believe that Aggie's been protecting us from her own parents and herself so we won't get hurt, and we didn't even realize it. I guess we really did something wrong." Matilda almost teared up.

"I feel awful! Just awful!" Pinky frowned.

"We really do messed up, huh? I feel guilty." Mighty Eagle looked down.

"I just can't believe you just attack our islands at the wrong time. It's been a month after your niece almost died and her break-up! You have no idea what she's been through, and you just make it worst!" Bomb glared at Zeta, blaming her for everything.

Zeta was so offended. She's not the only one who's fault for all of this. "Oh! Me?! You're the one who made her heart break even more…"

Bomb gasped as Terence nodded in agreement,

"Well, it's all of us, actually." Zeta corrected herself. "Not only she's still dealing her sacrificed break-up, but also we made her feel abandoned. Some friends and family we are."

Bomb started to cry like a hatchling. "I didn't want to make her sad. I'm Aggie's bestest friend.

Then, Ruby started to cry as well, but she quickly looked away from Bomb. "Oh, don't give us that look like that! Me, too. I'm her bestest friend, too!"

As soon as few of the birds teared up, almost all birdd, pigs, and eagles cried. Although most of the pigs and eagles barely knew Aggie, they already saw how special and kind Aggie was to them, until they ruined her for abandoning her like garbage.

Leslie, who was listening and watching these scenes about his sister this whole time, noticed how these three groups cried so much. He realized how guilty they were for hurting his sister. "Now that's a disgusting sight.

The three groups saw the glare on the little human boy's face.

"We admit it! We chased Aggie off!" Zoe whined.

"Well, don't just sit here crying about it. Make it better. If we get out of here, go find her and tell her you're sorry. And tell her that you mean it!"

"How come you so smart all of a sudden about making things better? You just learned friendship like 5 seconds ago." Matilda sniffed

The bird was right. Leslie just met his sister, but he learned so fast about friendship "I've just gotten some practice lately… by observing how much my sister cares about you guys. I just wish you should do the same for her in return that now she's not what she was anymore."

"But we can't… The Aggie we long knew was gone… probably forever." Ruby teared up.

Suddenly, Red saw the look of everyone's faces. They were all sad, desperate, and felt lost. Those faces were so familiar. Those faces are like Aggie's when she almost gave up on saving the eggs during the Second Great Egg War, and revealed her true self when she has no plan of helping the birds. He has been through this before, to Aggie, but this time, it was most of the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie. They all believed that Aggie, the real Aggie, is gone, but to him, she's still there, wanting to be free from her evil self.

"So..., is this really the end for all of us?" Courtney hid her face under her hood.

Suddenly, Dane the Saxophone Bird started to sing a song,

**Dane:** _This is the end!_

_This is the end!_

_That Red has left poor Aggie to frown (He let her frown!)_

_And Aggie trusted him, but Red let her down (He let her down!)_

**Dane and chorus:** _We all berate him, because we hate him_  
_He is a traitor, vacillator_  
_He's a lousy second-rater_

_Mangy mallard! (He's a coward)_  
_And Red's destiny has soured, it's the end!_

Red got extremely angry and irritated by the song as he grabbed the saxophone from Dane, and smashed it into the bars of the cage. "No! It's not too late!" He refused to give up, and never want to let that song get into his head, making everyone look at him in confuse. "I know Aggie is evil now, but I know that deep inside, there's still good in her. Aggie always has a big heart, and always reminded that every person, every bad guy, and every villain have goodness inside of them. And I know Aggie has that too. She said it herself. Just like before, Aggie never gave up on us and we almost gave up on her. I know you guys are still afraid of her, but Aggie is still our friend, and I'm not going to give up until she turns back to the way she was suppose to be. This isn't the Aggie we know. The Aggie we know is very kind, generous, and loyal. She never turned her back on us, and she was better than this. I'm responsible for this, and I'm going to fix it."

Silver looked down, and raised up on her feet. "I'll do it, too. I made a mistake to Aggie, too. I know we got off into a rocky start, but Aggie managed herself to calm down when I'm around. She never intended to hurt me, so I want to help her. Sure she hates me from the beginning, but I like that about her more than what she had become now."

"Me too. I was in this, too. I made Aggie feel even worst that made her reminded about her break-up, and gets even worst when we left her out. She was right. I'm such a blabber mouth, and I have to fix this."

"Aggie's my cousin…, by feathers." Bomb raised his wings, and said with pride. "And I cannot lose my cousin to something dark and evil forever!"

"Bomb, make sure you wear protective gears. She's still dangerous!" Momb shouted from the crowd.

"I'M AN ADULT, MOOOOM!" Bomb yelled.

"I'm coming along too. Aggie was right about me. And as her aunt, I have to fix this too. We're a family." Zeta volunteered.

"I'm in, too." Debbie said.

"Me too." An individual female pig added.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong, so I rather stay here." Leonard told them.

"You're still going to help us." Eva insisted

"Yeah. I think you're involve on this, too." Garry pointed.

Leonard pouted, "Fine, but just for the record, I've done nothing wrong about this."

"Yes you do. You insulted Aggie's magic, and you thought we don't need her magic. But, technically, we really do when our plan was almost backfired, and the hatchlings and piglets almost got themselves ripped apart." Silver reminded the king pig. "So, you're going to apologize to Aggie, too."

"Okay, okay, you do have a point."

"In fact, we should all fix this together." Red announced. "This is what Aggie want if she's not evil. We all made the same mistake, we have to make it right. Aggie never do anything by herself, even if she can do it. But sometimes, she wants her friends and family to help us. And now, Aggie really does need us for something."

"Ms. Aggie helped us countless times, now it's time for us to help her!" Judge Peckinpah exclaimed

"We're not giving up on her, because she never gives up on us!" Edward cried out.

Everyone else agreed and clamored happily.

Red was happy that everyone agreed to help Aggie return to her normal self. They all still cared for her, despite the hurtful things she done. They did realize their mistake, and now, they want to fix this. "Now let's get our Aggie back! The real Aggie back!" Red said.

"Make sure you're going to get my sister back, or else, I will _NEVER_ forgive you." Leslie gave Red and icy glare before staring at the bars of the cage. "Since none of the lightsabers Aggie gave us, your powers and mine didn't work, how can we get out of this cage?"

"Hmm, I wonder…" Red touched one of the bars of the cage, and let the magic flow through him so he can feel the cage's weakness.

* * *

Back in the Control Room, Aggie still cried and angered when she remembered the things that made her upset by her friend and Red. She couldn't handle this pain anymore. She wants those birds, pigs, and eagles to suffer. She doesn't care if her little brother was still in the basement with them. Her evilness blinded her. She walked towards the front control panel where there are lot of buttons, levers, monitors, and even a microphones.

"They think she's smarter than me, then I'll show them all who's smart!" Aggie pushed the lever up as a blue light beside it increased to the top. "Who's smarter now?!"

* * *

Return to Red, after feeling the magic through the bar, he finally found the answer of how to escape the cage.

"I got it!" He exclaimed. "The cage can be destroyed, but only with Aggie's powers."

"But how can we do that?" Silver asked. "Aggie refused to free us, and she's not here."

Suddenly, something came in to Zeta's head as she started to remember something what she read on the spell book when she was a little hatchling, "Wait a minute. I just remembered something. Red, do you still have the wand staff?"

Red pulled out the tiny staff as it transformed back to its normal size. "Yes. Why?"

"According to what I read, the wand can store half of the power of every wielder before and even after the wielder inherited the wand to another person. And since you held the wand staff now, it's possible that half of Aggie's powers are still in there."

"So, you're saying that if the wand staff contained Aggie's powers, I can use it to destroy the cage and get all of us out of here?" asked Red.

"It's worth a try." The purple eagle replied.

"Okay, but what should I do?"

"Honestly, I don't know, but you can use the spells or something."

"Hey, I feel tingly." Peckinpah felt something on his talons.

Mighty Eagle rolled his eyes as he thought the judge bird had an accident. "Don't say that, when your pressed up against me."

"Not that kind of tingly!"

"I can feel it too."

It's not the accident they felt, but cold water on their feet, and it was beginning to rise.

"Where's the water come from?" Glenn questioned as he still carried his grandhatchlings up on his wings.

"Over there, Abuelito!" The green eaglet pointed a giant pipe outside the cage bringing water in.

Leslie poked the water with his finger and licked on it. "Salt water?"

"Where's the water come from?" Poppy inquired.

"I think it came from the ocean through that pipe, but it wasn't there before," Leslie answered.

"I guess Aggie was busy when we were still unconscious." A pig with a helmet said.

"Wait. Do you think that…?" Pinky wanted to say what she thought of what Aggie was doing when the water was going to flood the room.

"No! Aggie would never do that!" Red refused to believe. "I mean, how high will this water rise?"

Silver looked around to find a clue, until she saw something on the wall as she gasped in horror. "Uh, you guys?" She called everyone's attention. The all looked at her as she pointed the wall.

There was a wall height ruler by feet, and a red arrow pointed between 19 to 20 feet with a sign that said, "YOU MUST BE THIS TALL TO SURVIVE THE BASEMENT!"

All eyes widened in horror that the water will rise up to 20 feet, which none of them has that kind of height, not even the eagles. They are going to drown in the basement. Red's premonition is right. It's worse than he feared. Aggie is definitely going to drown all of them alive!

* * *

**Another cliffhanger! Honestly, I don't know the height of the eagles, so I made the higehst point of the rising water up to 20 ft. It was a little dark to drain almost all characters of this stort, but they will survive. SPOILER ALERT!**

**"What Have I Done" song was a reference from The Loud House.**

**"This Is The End" and the water scene were references from Mickey, Donald, and Goofy: The Three Musketeers.**

**Pls review**


	16. Battle For Friendship

**Here is chapter 16! **

**Warning: This chapter contains violence, gore, and horror scene. Try not to get nightmares! (Some horror scenes are funny if you're not scared.)**

* * *

The water almost reach 20 ft., and everyone tried to float on the surface. Red was still under the water, thinking of a spell that could destroy the cage, but he couldn't concentrate when he kept helping the hatchlings, piglets, and eaglet from drowning. He sent the drown ones up to the surface, and discovered that the water pulled all of them to the top of the cage where there wasn't enough space left for air to breathe.

"Red!" Ruby screamed while carrying Roy and Rebecca on her wings. "Hurry!"

Red has to act fast before it's too late. He took a deep breath, dove back underwater, and used his stored oxygen to summoned the spell.

"TNT EXPLOSION BLAST!"

When he launched an egg from his wand's slingshot, the bars exploded, leaving a large opening for the whole company to escape. Red swam back to the surface to get every bird, pig, and eagle's attention. "Alright, everyone, follow me!"

And so they did. They all swam into the water to follow Red. Some parents still held their young so they won't get separated by the water. The problem now is the giant metal door. Silver was able to open by the wires of the keypad, but she shook her head to Red, saying that she can't rewire the wires, because since they are all underwater, it'll put everyone at stake by the electricity. It'll be too risky to rewire underwater. With no other choice, Red swam back to the surface to breathe more air, and summoned another spell on the door.

"EGG BOMB!"

He launched another egg, making the whole metal door explode, and everyone got carried out of the room by the water. They all coughed out water from their mouths and finally breathed air after holding their breath for so long while trying to find a way out of the cage earlier. As he got up, Red saw his fellow birds panting and coughing out water, as so was the pigs, eagles, and Leslie, in pity. They were all suffered from almost drowning. The parents held their young tightly, and the others helped one another for standing up. He realized that Aggie was putting them all in danger, and didn't care how many lives were at stake of what she did, all because of her jealousy and anger.

"Aggie has gone too far," Red said softly.

"I can't believe she did this to us," Silver rubbed her head.

"But we can't let that get to us!" Stella grunted.

"Yeah. We can't let Aggie be like this forever. Who knows what she'll do if she get rid of us." Leslie added.

"We'll not let that happened, okay?!" Red cried as tears formed in his eyes. "I know Aggie's evil now and more dangerous than we thought, but it's not too late to change her back!" The rest glanced at each other and nodded. Red then wiped the tears before they can fall. "Now, drop your nuts and move your butts!"

Two birds ate some nuts that was scattered on the floor, and dropped them before following the group.

* * *

Only few birds, pigs, and eagles took two elevators, while the rest took the stairs with Leslie. When they made it to the first floor of the mountain, they all kept going, and checked every room to find Aggie.

* * *

On their way to the elevators and stairs to go to the next floor, Ruby noticed something on the wall as she stopped. "Uh-oh!"

Everyone heard Ruby, and looked back to see what she just saw. They all looked at the wall and gasped in horror. It was a huge painting of a very sad Aggie with fragments of her memories that scar her for life. Not just any memory, but memories about her friends that made her upset, hurt, jealous, and feel abandoned. Many memories like Silver was on top Red staring at each other after falling from Eagle Mountain, the time when the heist team saw them like they were kissing at Zeta's lair, few times that Chuck became rhetorical of keep telling Red to not love his sister much and the way he look when saw them close together, almost all birds, pigs, and eagles cheered and appreciate Silver but never noticed how Aggie feels, and an image and of Red and Silver fell at each other with Red holding an engagement ring (the last memory before Aggie turned evil). The painting also has dialog bubbles of how and what they talked. Words also affected Aggie, not just what she saw. The words what Chuck said to Red with the same reason, the words what Zeta mocked and compared to Red and Silver as couples, the part where Courtney snapped a photo of Red and Silver with her phone and insisted the two it's "exactly what it looks like", and one of the blues said "I wanna be an engineer!", which he kinda forgot his interest on magic that Aggie used to teach him years ago after he and his brothers hatched. All over the painting of the fragment memories is a dark cloud, which expresses Aggie's misery, pain and sadness in her life that caused by her own long-time friends and her adoptive aunt. Everyone stared at the painting and observed every fragment of Aggie's memories.

"Yikes! That's dark, man!" Brad Bird commented.

"Do you think maybe we pushed her to misery too hard? She's very sensitive." Mighty Eagle said.

"Now that you mentioned it." Zeta noticed her own dialog bubble on the painting, "Did I say those things? Did I really say those stuff?"

"Um, like we said a million times, YES! You said those stuff! Just accept it! You made your niece feel guilty for breaking up with me by what you said about me and Silver!" Red yelled angrily.

"I remembered I said those things," Chuck read his own dialog bubbles on the painting, "But I never realized she could be that hurt and affected. I was just, you know, joking around."

"You know how Aggie was. Sometimes, she doesn't moves on, even when tried to forgot those bad things she experienced," Stella reminded.

"We really messed up, didn't we?" Silver asked sadly.

"Yeah, but most of these memories was all about you two," a pig said.

"Yeah, thanks for telling us that!" Red groaned frustratingly. "But we can still fix this. So, come on!"

When everyone else proceeded of finding Aggie, Silver stayed and kept staring at the painting. Red and Chuck stopped and noticed Silver hasn't moved yet. They both glanced at each other before walking back to her.

Silver sighed. "If I didn't show up, none of this would ever happen. That pig was right. I was one of the reasons Aggie was like this."

"Silver, I… I know it's hard to accept that it's your fault for what happened, but I'm sure Aggie never meant to make you feel this way. We needed you in the team that time." Red explained.

"It's just that Aggie was afraid to be replaced by someone better and smarter than her. Someone like you. It's all our fault. And that's why we brought you along now to fix this. And this time, we'll make it right… for our friendship." Chuck placed his wing on his sister's back.

Silver sadly looked at Red and Chuck if those things they said were true, which they nodded. She smiled at them as they ran to catch up with the others.

* * *

They all went up to the 3rd floor to find and search for Aggie in every room.

After Debbie checked an empty room, she noticed Zeta wasn't joining the search as she just slouched sadly on the wall.

"Mom, are you okay?" She asked.

When her daughter asked a question, Zeta just paused for a second before answering with guilt. "Great. I just hurt the daughter of the human who found me and welcomed me into her family when I was a little eaglet. This has been a long planning-of-taking-over-two-tropical-islands life. First I plan to make the birds and pigs evacuate, and then captured two intruders who I thought they were dating and comparing to my own love life. One of them was actually the ex-boyfriend of a human girl who was sacrificing her relationship to save the universe from non-existence." Tears then began to form on her eyes. "And worst of all, you get into a big fight with the girl who happens to be my adoptive niece… who I started to revere and who I've tried to model my life after."

Mighty Eagle listened to what his wife just said as he felt her guilt, "I hate to see a grown man cry. Especially when it's a woman. Listen, hon, would it stop the waterworks if I told you it's not too late to change Aggie back to normal, and you can start to make another first impression of being a good aunt to her?"

Zeta thought about what her husband told her as she slowly nodded. "It might."

"Well, then, stop crying and let's get going."

Using the Force, Aggie felt that her friends escaped from the basement to find her and change her back. She can't let that happened now that she's stronger and more clever when she's evil. If they ever reach for her, then she must prepare.

"Any moment now, my 'friends'."

**Aggie: **_Believe me, I know  
I've sunk pretty low  
But whatever I've done you deserved _

_I'm the bad guy, that's fine  
It's no fault of mine  
And some justice at last will be served_

_Now it's time to step up  
Or it's time to back down  
And there's only one answer for me  
And I'll stand up and fight  
'Cause I know that I'm right  
And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready  
Ready as I'll ever be_

The gang then reached 4th floor where they all kept checking every room to find their friend.

**Silver:** _Now it's time to rise up  
Or it's time to stand down  
And the answer is easy to see  
And I swear by the lightsaber  
If you're in, then it's not over  
Are you ready?_

**Chuck:** _I'm ready_

**Leonard, Courtney & Garry:** _We're ready_

**Birds, pigs & eagles:** _We're ready_

**Silver:** _Ready as I'll ever be_

Meanwhile, Zeta couldn't moved on from the guilt as Mighty Eagle placed a wing on her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine." Red then told her. "Besides, we all made mistakes to one another, even family. But it's also our right to fix our mistakes."

**Zeta: **_Are you quite sure we can do this?_

**Red: **_Together we will, guarantee..._

**Aggie:** _I'll make them hear me  
_**Birds, pigs & eagles:** _Now it's time to redeem  
Or it's time to resolve_

**Silver:** _Prove she can trust me_

**Birds, pigs & eagles:** _And the outcome will hardly come free_

**Red: **_I'll save my home, friends, and Aggie_

**Birds, pigs & eagles:** _Now the line's in the sand  
And our moment's at hand_

**Leslie:** _And I'm ready_

**Silver: **_I'm ready_

**Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie & Red:** _I'm ready_

**Aggie: **_Ready as I'll ever be_

* * *

When the whole gang went to the 6th floor, the hallway was not as the same as the other hallways of the previous floors. The hallway is slightly dark and scary. The walls are covered with sewer-like water mixed with oil. There are still sewer water dropping from the ceiling. There are also hanging light-bulbs, but some were dim and some were flickering. The chains of the light bulbs made some squeaky sounds, and the flickering lights made buzzing noises. Flies flew around the bright lights as one the lights exploded, making cackling noises.

The young ones were quite scared as they held closer to their parents and other adults. Zoe, Vivi, Sam-Sam, Roy, and Rebecca are not so scared, but they have to stick together.

Instead of running, the birds, pigs, and eagles walked slowly through the hallway, and tried to avoid getting slipped by the water on the floor. It is like they are walking into a haunted house or haunted floor of a hotel.

"Why this mountain has so many floors?!" Peckinpah groaned.

"Don't blame me. This mountain was never built, and it was already been like this before I got lost into the world." Leslie answered.

Meanwhile, Aggie was watching the three groups through the monitors by one of the CCTVs of the mountains. She grinned evilly as she was excited of what she was planning for them. She turned on the microphone in front of her, and tapped to test it. When it was clear, she began to speak. "Hello, my friends."

Few of the birds and pigs yelped in fear when they heard Aggie's voice from the P.A..

"I see you already escaped from the basement. That's great. But don't be happy about that yet."

"Aggie, please, can we talk this over?" Silver begged.

"Of course we can talk. All you have to do is to find me! But it won't be so easy. Since I'm on the top floor of the mountain, it'll be hard for you to reach for me when you get yourselves into the obstacles all of a sudden."

"O-obstacles? W-w-what what obstacles?!" Chuck stammered.

"Oh, stop asking questions if you want to find me soon and talk things over. Just keep going. So keep on your toes, stay alert, and watch your back! You have to act quickly if you want to survive!" Aggie cackled

"What does she mean by that?" Rebecca asked in fear.

"Let's think about that later. And she's right. We have to act fast and stay alert." Red instructed.

"You know, it's boring when it's quiet. Why can't we have a little song to liven up a bit." Aggie chose a song from a computer, turned the volume on, and put another microphone to send music through the P.A.

As the music played, the lights followed the beat of the music as the gang were almost blinded from the rapid flickering of the lights.

**Aggie: **_Sick of all these people talking, sick of all this noise  
Tired of all these cameras flashing, sick of being poised  
Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

_I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
I'm headed straight for the castle  
They've got the kingdom locked up  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
Straight for the castle_

In the middle of the song, every doors and trap doors from the walls, ceilings and floors opened as it sent the birds, pigs, and eagles into the unknown, leaving the young ones with Leslie behind.

Red and Silver fell into a trap door on the floor, sending them into a dark empty room.

Chuck and Bomb were sucked into a tube that came from a wall, and fell into another dark room with rectangular holes on the lower part of the wall.

Leonard, Courtney and Garry were pulled by one of the doors of the hallway, and sent them into a colorful room. At first they think it was a safe room, but behind them was something they never like.

Mighty Eagle, Zeta, and Debbie were trapped in another dark room with holes on the wall.

**Aggie: **_Oh, all these minutes passing, sick of feeling used  
If you wanna break these walls down, you're gonna get bruised  
Now my neck is open wide, begging for a fist around it  
Already choking on my pride, so there's no use crying about it_

_I'm headed straight for the castle  
They wanna make me their queen  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean  
I'm headed straight for the castle  
They've got the kingdom locked up  
And there's an old man sitting on the throne  
That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut  
Straight for the castle_

At the room where Red and Silver fell into, they got up from the fall, and looked around

"What is this place? Where are we?" Silver asked, rubbing her head.

"I have no idea." Red replied.

Suddenly, behind them, just few meters away, there was a wall appeared with sharp, pointy metal spikes. It started to move forward fast towards the two birds.

"Uh-oh." Red stammered.

"Run!" Silver exclaimed.

Red and Silver started to run as fast as they can to avoid getting crushed by a wall with sharp spikes. One of the spikes poked Red's butt, making him shriek as he ran even faster.

"How can we get out of here?!" He screamed

Up ahead, Silver can see an open door, "There! I can see a way out!"

But then, the door started to close slowly, "Oh no, it's closing!" the red bird exclaimed.

Using her Silver Vision, Silver measured of how far is the exit door and how fast they can reach before it closes. The distance of the door is 20 meters, and they only have 10 seconds to reach for the door. "We only have 10 seconds! Are you sure you can make it?!"

"No!"

"Well then, we just need a leap of faith!"

Red and Silver ran just a few meters ahead when the door was about to close. When the wall of spikes was so close to them, they both yelled as they leaped through the narrowed-open door just a second before it closed.

The two birds panted in fear as they thought they never going to get out alive, but they finally made it out in one piece.

"Is it me, or is Aggie just became violent?" Silver observed..

"This is worse than I thought." Red feared, not wanting to believe that his ex-girlfriend became cruel. "Sure Aggie likes to fight, and giving others pain by annoying and joking around, but she never did such violence like this before! She's evil than I thought she's gonna be."

When Red shook his head in guilt of what Aggie has become, Silver patted him on the back. "Don't worry, We'll fix this, and we'll change Aggie back soon. I promise." The moment interrupted when the spikes penetrated the door. "Come on. We have to find the others."

* * *

Meanwhile, Chuck and Bomb slowly tip-toed through the hallway to find their way out of a dark room quietly. But when Bomb accidentally stepped on a square tile that triggered a trap, sharp blades appeared from the upper and lower parts of the wall.

"Run!" Chuck yelped.

Chuck and Bomb ran through the fields of blades as they avoided the blades that almost slashed them by ducking and jumping from them.

"I… I don't think I can keep this longer," Bomb got tired from the jumping and ducking from the blades all over again.

"You have to, Bomb, if you want to get out of here alive!" Chuck insisted. When he turned and run, on of the blades grazed his right legs, leaving an open wound and bled. "Aah!"

"Chuck!" Bomb watched in horror when the blade scratched one of his legs and fell. The black bird carried his yellow friend with his wing. "Come on, buddy. I got you!" He said as he jumped above the blades below him and searched for a way out.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, and Debbie ran through the hallway of the room with arrow launching from the holes of the walls

"Come on. We gotta get out of here!" Zeta exclaimed as she tried to avoid the arrows.

Debbie suddenly tumbled on small rock on the floor, and an arrow was soaring towards her. Butthen, Mighty Eagle protected her with his wings, which the arrow stabbed through one of his wings.

"Ow!" He screamed in pain.

"Ethan!" Zeta screamed.

"Dad!" Debbie yelled.

The two comforted Mighty Eagle as he opened one of his wings, and an arrow grazed through his wing. He groaned in pain. "Go on without me! Run!"

"No! We're not going without you again!" Debbie shook her and cried, refusing to leave her dad.

"Come on!" Zeta helped her husband up as she and Debbie helped him get out of the room.

When the Eagle family reached for the exit, Zeta closed the door while the arrows are keeping shooting across the room. She looked back at her husband, who was grasping his injured wing.

"Are you okay?"

Although he can still feel the pain, Mighty Eagle has the strength to speak, "I know what I said that Aggie broke my wing many times, but I never thought she would broke my wing like this."

"We have to keep going." Debbie said as they all left to find the others.

* * *

Leonard, Courtney, and Garry are still in the room with lava tubes in front of them.

"Oh no! Not this! One of my worst nightmares!" Leonard squealed in fear.

Courtney then saw an open door behind a giant blue lava tube, "Look! There's away out right over there!"

"But that's on the other side of that lava tube." The king pig said

"We're going to make it, as long as we don't touch the lava tube." Garry warned.

The three pigs are moving slowly on the narrow space between the lava tubes and a wall. They tried not to touch the tube, but Leonard was too big to fit as he started to sweat in nervousness.

"Oh, I don't think I'm gonna fit!" He started to squeeze himself through the gap.

"Just suck in your butt," Courtney suggested as he did, but he accidentally hit his back against the tube, burning himself.

Leonard quickly rolled around, burning his face and whole body, and made it safely when Garry pulled him towards the door. He closed it after they escaped.

* * *

**Aggie: **_There's no use crying about it  
There's no use crying about it  
There's no use crying about it  
There's no use crying about it_

The hatchlings, piglet, eaglets, and Leslie were still in the hallway of the 6th floor. Most of them whimpered in fear, but Zoe, Vivi, Sam-Sam, Roy, Rebecca, Isla, Sophie, Oliver, Leslie, and the Blues weren't afraid.

"Don't worry, everyone. As long as we stick together, everything will be okay," Sophie said.

"She's right. We have to keep going, but have to stay together." Leslie added.

As the young ones continued to walk down the hallway to find the grownups, they noticed a door on the left side that says "KEEP OUT!"

"Hey, what's in there?" the yellow eaglet with a guard cap headed towards he "KEEP OUT!" door.

"No, don't!" Leslie ran to the yellow eaglet and blocked between him and the door. "We don't know what's behind this door. I'll do it." Leslie hesitated to open the door as he slowly reached the door knob. He can't wait to get this over with as he quickly turned the knob and opened the door, embracing himself for something.

But nothing happened.

Instead, the young ones saw a big plate of donuts on the floor.

"Ooh, donuts!" a female yellow hatchling smiled.

"And I'm hungry too." A male piglet rubbed his tummy.

"I don't know, guys. We don't know why the donuts are there. There must be a reason. So, we better be careful with them, or…" But no one listened to her. Zoe saw her fellow hatchlings, piglets, eaglets, and even Leslie dug in the plate to eat the donuts. Zoe just shrugged as she realized the donuts are safe. "Meh. Whatever." She charged into join the fun.

**Aggie:**_ I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They wanna make me their queen_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne_  
_That's saying that I probably shouldn't be so mean_  
_I'm headed straight for the castle_  
_They've got the kingdom locked up_  
_And there's an old man sitting on the throne_  
_That's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut_

_Straight for the castle._

Ella, Pinky, Roxanne, Carl, Jerry, and few of the pigs were covered in ash and small fire on their head feathers as they escaped out of the room with flames coming out of the holes from the walls.

Some of the birds, pigs and eagles with Matilda and Terence were attacked by quills shooting out of the holes of the walls, and have quills all over their body when they escaped.

Hal, Bubbles, Edward, Eva, Hank, Brad Eagleburger and some others were attacked by snakes as they all tried to strangled them to escape.

Peckinpah, Cyrus, Mime Bird, Glenn, Steve, and some others were hit by snow balls that were shooting from the ceiling and walls.

Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Willow, Gale and some others were covered with slime that were splashed onto them from the ceiling of a green room.

Ruby, Greg Blue, Olive Blue, Early Bird, his wife and some others avoided falling heavy objects as they ran across the room, and were covered with dirt and rocks.

* * *

All birds, pigs, and eagles finally encountered one another, safe and alive. But some were injured by the looks of them. Bomb then put Chuck down with his leg still bleeding.

"Chuck!" Silver screamed in horror to see her brother bled. "What happened to you?!"

"We got trap in a room with blades, and Chuck got hit." Bomb explained.

"Don't move!" The doctor bird instructed as he pulled out some bandages from his bag, and wrapped it around Chuck's let. "Here! You'll be fine for now. As long as you keep your leg from moving, which means you're not able to run for a while."

This what fears Chuck the most. He was unable to run because of his injured leg as he shook his head down sadly.

"Oh. I'm so sorry, Chuck," Silver whimpered.

"This is all our fault." Red admitted.

"Yes it is!" Chuck yelled angrily, but regretted it. "Sorry, that just came out. I don't blame you two. Yes I do! Sorry, but words keep coming out. You both stink!"

Red then turned to Mighty Eagle, who was winced in pain of his injured wing, with Zeta and Debbie helping him. "Mighty Eagle?! What happened?!"

"He got hit… with an arrow," Zeta answered.

"It's on my wing!" Mighty Eagle showed his injured wing. It's really bad. It bled.

The doctor bird looked at the arrow on the eagle's wing to think of something he can do. "I'm not be able to pull the arrow here without complete equipment. It'll make it worse. I'll just wrap it up with bandages to stop the bleeding."

As the doctor wrapped Mighty Eagle's wing, Red then looked around and realized there are no young ones, or even Leslie around, "Wait, where are the hatchlings, the piglets, the eaglets, and Leslie?"

"We don't know. They must've left behind when we got separated." Matilda replied.

Seeing that everyone was suffering with pain and his escaping experience with Silver in the room where they were almost killed, Red realized that Aggie grew evil than before. She didn't just hurt them emotionally, but also physically. She doesn't even care how painful they all felt if one or maybe few of them were bleeding. She even left the little ones and her own little brother alone where no one will supervise them if they got lost.

"This is too much." Red murmured, but everyone can hear him. "Aggie's more dangerous now than we thought. I know she is, but we still can't give up!"

"But, Mr. Red, look at us. Ms. Aggie is literally killing us if we keep going." Cyrus hesitated

"I rather die than leaving her evil and miserable like this!" Red said like he meant it, but he didn't actually meant the dying part, but he'll accept it if that happen. "I remember when she taught me to think about others if we give up on them. And this time, I will never let that happened. There's no worth than die trying! And that's why we're still here alive. We still have a chance to save our friend from evil!"

But the rest of the entire three islands was keeping themselves quiet. They were now afraid of Aggie after getting into a near-death experience, and they're afraid to die. None of them said a word, until…

"Then…, we should use that chance!" Ruby nodded, breaking the silence.. "It'll be worth of saving our friend if we keep trying."

"Are you kidding me?! I am not going to rescue that human girl who we just met and almost killed us all…!" Steve refused to agree, until all lightsabers pointed at him.

"WE HAVE TO SAVE AGGIE!" Everyone pointed their lightsabers at the now-unfrozen eagle and glared at him with their gritted teeth as Steve silently and nervously nodded.

"Umm, what's that?!" Debbie turned and pointed behind Red.

They all look at the direction where Debbie was pointing. There was a black liquid flowing towards them. They don't know what that black liquid is, but when touched a small flower on the floor, the flower wilted and melted. The liquid was acidic and poisonous when it touched.

"Oh my gaaawwww!" The Mime Bird started to back away.

"We have to move!" Red suggested.

The three groups were about to run from it, but when they turned around, they saw three giant doors with red labels on them: "VERY SCARY", "SCARY", and "NOT SCARY AT ALL".

"Is it me, or this reminded me of a movie?" Chuck coughed in pain from his leg.

They all didn't know which door they will take, but they're running out of time if they think.

Silver volunteered to open a giant door with the label "NOT SCARY AT ALL" with her string as she pulled it open. There was nothing inside but dark.

"Where's my shoe?" An unknown female voice was heard.

Carl used his icy spear to reach for the switch to turn on the lights. When he did, there was a pig with her hooves hanging with ropes, and her lower torso was missing with blood dropping from the waist.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone screamed in terror as Mighty Eagle, Hank, and Brad Eagleburger quickly closed the door.

"Where the heck are her legs?!" Mighty Eagle screamed.

The black liquid is coming closer towards them.

"We're all doomed!" Leonard cried.

"This isn't real, you guys!" Red told everyone. "Aggie was just testing us, so the pig might not be a real one. Let's do this again. Are you ready?"

"NO!" They all answered.

But that didn't stop Red as he forcefully kicked the door open. The second time the same door was open, the half pig was no longer there, but instead, the hatchlings, piglets, eaglets, and Leslie were lying down on the floor, holding donuts, and donut crumbs on their mouths and beaks.

"The children!" Early Bird exclaimed.

The parents ran to the young ones' aid as they wept and cried as they thought their children and Leslie were all dead. Glenn cried and hugged his little grandhatchlings as he thought it was all his fault, because he was responsible for looking out for them. Most known parents, like Matilda, Terence, Ruby, Edward, Eva, Greg Blue, Olive Blue, Early Bird and his wife sobbed when they hugged their unconscious hatchlings. They even tried to revive them, but none of them woke up. Chuck and Silver even tried to revive Leslie, but he was still not responding.

Zeta took a donut from one of Glenn's grandhatchlings, and sniff on it. "Poison. Sleeping poison. One of the darkest spells ever made."

"You mean…" Pinky wanted to guessed, but she was choked with cry with her hatchling on her wings.

"No. They're in a deep sleep." Zeta answered.

"For how long?" Dahlia asked.

"I don't know. The last time I read that in the book of spell, the sleeping poison would wear off longer than we expected. The only cure is someone who used the Sleeping Poison spell would be the one to cure the victims."

"Then, it would be Aggie. I can't believe she's doing this." Red sighed as he realized Aggie was harming the young ones, including her little brother. This is too low, even for her. She never hurt children before.

"But if we change her back to good, she can fix this, right?" Willow said.

"Right," agreed Red. "We can't give up yet. We have to keep going."

"But Red, what about the kids?" Olive Blue inquired, holding Jay and Jim.

"We have to bring them along. We can't leave them here."

Each parent and grownup carried their own hatchlings, piglets, and eaglets while Zeta volunteered to carry Leslie since he is her adoptive nephew as they all moved forward. Some of the group used two elevators to go to the next floor, while the rest used the stairs.

* * *

When they reached the next floor, the hallway is like a room full of suits or armor instead of scary stuff.

"Hey, that must be the door where Aggie is!" Ella pointed the door ahead.

"Then, let's keep going, and don't touch anything!" Red demanded.

"If Leslie is still awake, I wanna tell him that this mountain is very weird," Leonard commented.

"This is Magic Island. We never been in this kind of island or inside of a mountain like this before," Red corrected.

Leonard chuckled as he started to insult his favorite frenemy, I bet you lost some sleep thinking about me hatch a new plan to destroy your home and steal new eggs again?

"No. I don't really lose sleep." Red replied with a smirk. "You know, Aggie once told me she eats pigs. I wonder what they taste like, especially when you barbecued the whole thing?"

"Okay. Why do we not do this?" Silver broke the insults between the two.

"Look, I know we just declared a truce, but it doesn't we are 'completely' best of friends, just like how Aggie treated you birds before you ruined her life, broke her heart, and she turned evil to kill us all. We're celebrating our differences." Leonard said, playing the blame game.

Suddenly, black smoke appeared from one of the suits of armor as it suddenly moved.

"I believe we're being challenged." Poppy noticed

"Let's split up and look for Aggie, so she can spare as to live," The kind pig suggested.

"That makes absolutely no sense. Unless you don't want me to lose my temper, I'm going to spell you, or she will!" The red bird growled as the metal knight begna to move completely.

"Guys!" Stella shouted, getting everyone's attention. "We have a situation here." She pointed the moving armor.

"Do you like being a prince charming, Red?" Aggie spoke through the P.A.. "How about getting into a fight with a knight in shining armor? Or knights?!"

Suddenly, more armored knight began to move and ready to attack the birds, pigs, and eagles as the three groups put the kids down, and readied their lightsabers. Aggie watched them delightfully through the monitors.

**Chorus: **_Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack  
Hit them 'til the armor cracks  
_  
**Red: **_This could get a little sticky  
Handling this battle could be tricky  
But I know the best way  
Fall back, let me lead  
You fall in line  
And we'll bring them to their knees  
_  
**Leonard: **_Lightsabers in the air if you're with me  
They got us out numbered one to fifty  
The victory is ours 'cause I got a strategy  
you take the left and the rest of you can follow me_

**Red: **_(uh-uh) This is my crew  
_**Leonard:** _Well this is my squad  
_**Red:** _That is my girl  
_**Mighty Eagle: **_Okay, stop! Look guys  
We've got bigger fish to fry  
Put your differences aside  
Cause right now we're on the same side  
_  
**Red: **_Until the night falls  
Everyone  
_**Red and Leonard:** _We'll stay together 'til the battle is done  
_  
**Chorus:** _Watch your back, watch your back  
Watch your back, watch your back  
We can counter their attack  
Hit them 'til the armor cracks  
_  
**Leonard:** _Until the night falls  
We're aligned  
_**Red and Leonard:** _It doesn't mean that we're on the same side  
_  
**Chorus:** _Watch your back, watch your back  
watch your back, watch your back  
Hit them hard and hit them fast  
they're too heavy to react.  
_  
**Silver:** _This situation's getting kind of heavy  
Hold your weapons tight keep them steady  
_**Chuck and Bomb:** _'Cause if we stick together we can make it out alive  
_**Courtney:** _I'll cause a distraction you attack them from the side  
_  
**Zeta:** _All my soldiers stand if you're ready  
We can cut them up like a confetti  
We'll hit them from the front, you counter from behind  
_**Debbie:** _And don't forget the fate of bird kind and pig kind are on the line  
_  
**Chorus:** _This is all-out war  
they got us out numbered  
The way the lightsabers crash is the sound of the thunder.  
_**Red:** _And we are not going under  
We will never run for cover  
_**Chorus:**_ We battle for the friendship  
And ride for each other_**Silver:** _Until the night falls  
Everyone  
_**Pinky and Ella:** _We'll stay together 'til the battle is done  
_  
**Chorus:** _Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back  
We can counter their attack  
Hit them 'til the armor cracks  
_  
**Ruby:** _Until the night falls  
We're aligned  
_**Courtney, Gary, and Glenn:** _It doesn't mean that we're on the same side  
_  
**Chorus: **_Back to back, back to back  
Back to back, back to back  
Hit them hard and hit them fast  
They're too heavy to react._

Using the wand staff, Red launched an eggs from its slingshot, briefly short-circuited Aggie's control on the metal suits, and casted a spell on them while the red magic smoke surrounded them.

"_Suit of armor strong and true, make this metal bust a move!"_

The spell made the suits copied every volunteered bird, pig or eagle's dance moves, while followed the beat of Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Willow, and Gale's voices

**Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Willow, and Gale: **_Ahhh-ahhh  
Ahhh-ahhh  
Ahhh-ahhh-ahhh-ahh  
Ahhh-ahhh Ahhh-ahhh  
_  
**Chorus: **_Until the night falls  
You can trust  
_**Red, Leonard, and Zeta:** _I'm gonna help you in this battle because  
_  
**Chorus:** I got your back, got your back  
Got your back, got your back  
All for one and that's a fact  
Knights fall pitch black

After the song, the suits of armor collapsed and lost their magic to animate.

In the control room, Aggie saw the whole scene as she groaned frustratingly., "NO!"

"Alright! We did it!" Bubbles cheered.

Everyone else hi-fived, hugged and fist-bumped at one another for winning the battle against the metal suits. But then, their cheers turned upside-down when the suits disappeared, the door that was thought to be the room where Aggie was became three, and they are the same doors as the ones from the previous floor. They also have the same labels: "VERY SCARY", "SCARY", and "NOT SCARY AT ALL".

"A-are you k-k-kidding m-me?!" Glenn stammered

"Not again!" Courtney panicked.

"Let's try 'NOT SCARY AT ALL'!" Debbie suggested, but Red stopped her.

"No! Remember when we tried that door? It will be the opposite. Aggie is still testing us." He reminded. "Let's try 'VERY SCARY'!"

"Are you sure?"

"You saw that yourself. Trust me."

"Positive?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!" Debbie opened the door immediately, and saw nothing but rain coats hanging. The door was a closet.

"Where's my shoe?" The same voice was heard again.

This time, Mighty Eagle pulled the string to turn the lights on. There was nothing scary at first, until a lower torso of a pig with blood all over it and one high-heeled shoe skipping towards them.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed again in fear.

Leonard and Garry quickly closed the door.

"I can't take this anymore!" Garry yelled so loud, he almost died in fear.

"That's not supposed to be happened!" Red shrieked.

"You said I can trust you for this!" Debbie scolded.

"Okay, so she's no testing us! Let's go to 'NOT SCARY AT ALL'!"

"Okay!" Debbie was about to open the door, but she was too scared, so she shoved Red to it instead. "You know what, you'll do it!"

Red rolled his eyes as he kicked the door open. Unlike the first time they open the same door, there was nothing inside. "It's all right, let's go."

"Wait." Silver stopped him as she pointed a dog. Not just any dog, it looks like Zeta's dog.

"Oh no," Zeta groaned. "I thought I left Baby back in our island."

"No way am I falling for this thing again," Edward said.

"Oh yeah, that thing's a stupid monster," Chuck agreed.

"Let's not show any fear, you guys. That made it even scarier," Garry suggested.

"I know your moves, you little stinker!" Debbie whispered bravely. "It's been a long time I want to call you that."

"Sit!" Zeta demanded as the dog sat and looked cute.

"Hey, we did it!" Leonard chuckled.

"Aww, that's cute." Axel smiled. "That's a good boy."

"That's actually super cute," Alex nodded.

That's a good boy, you little cutie," Roxanne cooed.

As everyone else cooed over the little dog, it suddenly transformed into a tall scary zombie and was about to attack the gang.

The birds, pigs, and screamed as Debbie slammed the door closed just before it got out to attack them.

"That's it! Aggie's not here. She must at the next floor! Come on!" Red raised his voice as all of them left the hallway, carrying the hatchlings, piglets, eaglets and Leslie, and went straight to the elevators and the stairs.

"You know, next time we just go with regular scary!" Hal exclaimed.

"Next time?! I will never going through all that ever again!" Gale shouted.

* * *

**Man, writing chapter 16 should be on Halloween, but… well, better late than never! I have put lot of references in this chapter.**

**Of course, the flood scene in the beginning was from Mickey, Donald & Goofy: The Three Musketeers.**

**The song "Ready as I'll ever be" doesn't belong to me, but only few changes on the lyrics. This is from Tangled The Series.**

**The song "Castle" doesn't belong to me. This song sung by Halsey.**

**The song "Night Falls" doesn't belong to me, but only few changes. This is from Descendants 3.**

**The Three Scary Doors scene is from the movies IT (2017) and IT: Chapter 2 (2019). You got to admit, those scenes are funny than scary!**

**Note: A female pig from Three Scary Door scene wasn't real. That was just a dummy with fake blood with Aggie's fake voice recorded on the dummy. Even when half of the pig's lower torso was skipping with blood was also a dummy with fake blood and was animated by magic. Baby, Zeta's dog, was still left behind on Eagle Island with the seal. The dog oat the door scene was just a replica that Aggie made with magic, especially the part when it transformed into a zombie dog.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Pls review.**


	17. Friendship vs Revenge

**Yes! I can continue writing this new chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains violence and gore.**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter. Have fun reading.**

* * *

Finally, the whole gang made it to the top floor of Star Mountain by elevators and stairs. They tried to be quiet so Aggie wouldn't be alerted. But when they looked around the control, they saw Aggie in the middle of the floor, curling up like a ball and hugged her knees.

Seeing that Aggie doesn't seem to attack, Red realized how sad she was right now. It's his chance to make it right.

"Alright, guys. Don't do anything. I'll take care of this," He whispered.

"Be careful, Red," Silver warned.

Red nodded as he slowly made a few steps closer towards Aggie. "Aggie?"

Aggie already knew Red and everyone were here. She's just too desperate to speak or even look at them. Tears have suddenly formed in her eyes as she finally spoke, "I cared about you so much, Red. Like, a lot. And you left me cry?"

When they looked forward, it is revealed that Aggie has been watching the video footage of every moments that Red and Silver had been through together that made them have feelings for each other, ignoring Aggie's misery and desperation when she always noticed them so close. This totally proved that Aggie wasn't crazy of what she told everyone that made her upset. She is very jealous.

Red now suddenly felt guiltier than before. Watching every video clip of him and Silver together while Aggie was watching them all this time made Red feel his ex-girlfriend's pain, sadness and jealousy. "I-I'm sorry, but I came here to rescue you."

Aggie looked back at him sadly, "Yeah, you know when you could have rescue me from this pain? Right when you noticed there's something wrong with me since day one!"

"Aggie, our islands were danger that time! I mean, you can understand that, can't you?!"

"It's not about the islands, Red! It's all about us! This is about us! You made me leave my world and save the whole universe when you don't even care about me that much! Why are you even came along with me anyway?"

"Don't you get it, Aggie? Ignoring and hurting you was the worst mistake I've ever made! This is my misery, too!"

"Well, great! So, now we're all stuck in here together, feeling humiliated and guilty for our mistakes towards each other, including me!" The black sparrow stood up and faced her friends as she turned off the screen. "I did make a mistake when I first came into this world: I work so hard to fit in, I made friends with a bunch of angry birds, I became one of the heroes, but they all weren't worth it! All I did were worthless when I'm trying my best to be one of you!"

"Aggie, listen, don't say that! Everything you did weren't worthless!" Silver took a step forward as she tried to talk some sense into Aggie. "You deserve better after your effort of trying fit in with us birds, even until now with the pigs and eagles."

Aggie was irritated when Silver always cut in into the conversation, even motivation made her better, "You know what, Silver? When I met you at your school, I realized we have something in common: We both got ignored by our own kind because we're different; You have a sharp mind, I have rare physical appearances with unusual abilities. But then, in the end, after we saved our islands, everyone looked up to you, and left me nothing and no one! Even my best friends left me! The love of my life, your brother, and my feathered cousin. How can I EVER treated as a friend despite that we have few similarities, but you took everything and everyone from me? All the rewards of my hardwork of fitting in, my prize of kindness, and my successes of determination and motivation were all gone, all because of you!"

"Ags, please, we're friends," Silver said, "And you're right. I've been in your shoes when I had no friends. In fact, since we shared a common lonely experience, this makes us closer than friends. This makes us… sisters!"

Aggie laughed hysterically, until became very angry, "Sisters?! Red chose you over me! Everyone chose you over me! All this time, I've casted myself aside for you! Never again! No more!"

"Aggie, it doesn't have to be this way! Just let me help you!" Red walked forward towards Aggie without sensing any fear at her.

"Stay away from me, Red!" Aggie took a step back away from him.

But Red still walked forward, "I can't leave you like this, Ags! You have to let me help you! We can just... forget this whole thing ever happened!"

"I said stay away from me!" Before Red can console Aggie, she created a shockwave with a wave of her wing at him, knocking him back and causing the wand staff to slide out of his wing and grow to its normal size. Upon seeing the wand staff, Red retrieved the staff on the floor as Aggie stared at him. "Why do you... still have that?

"I-I was just carrying it. I-I didn't have anywhere else to put it." The red bird replied.

But Aggie didn't believe him. She thought that Red would use the wand staff to change her back to her normal self, and erase her memories so she wouldn't remember the things that made her upset. "'We can just forget this ever happened'? You mean _I_ can just forget this ever happened!" She laughed hysterically. "Wow! What a plan! You want me to forget everything what you did to me that made me so upset and angry, and then the moment my back is turned, Bam! Presto! Change-o! Problem solved! Well, think again. You're not getting rid of me that easy!"

Her emotions of anger and hatred made some kind of weather changing in the room. Storm clouds suddenly formed on the ceiling with flashing lightnings, and small strong tornado blew everything in the room, making a mess. The birds, pigs, and eagles tried to fight the winds of the tornado to avoid being blown away.

Red tried to reach for Aggie while pushing himself through the strong wind, "I wasn't going to wipe your memories, Aggie!"

"You expect me to believe that you want me like this?!" The sparrow screamed in anger.

"I just want to turn you back to normal!"

"Turning me back to normal? Back to my old self? Back to being so nice that makes all of you happy, but will never going to make me happy?!"

"No, Aggie, we can't be happy if one of us wasn't as happy as we are! We can't let you be unhappy!" Chuck exclaimed through the sound of the storm.

"You lied! I will never fall for that again. What are you going to do when I'm back to normal, huh? You gonna put me somewhere? You gonna leave me somewhere? You gonna leave me alone again?!" Aggie squeaked in fear with a breaking voice.

"Aggie, we're not going to do that to you. We just want the old Aggie back. The old and real you. The one who we easily get along with." Bomb said.

"The one who is so pure." Garry added.

"The one who loves her family and friends equally!" Debbie almost sobbed, scared of losing her new-found cousin by her dark side.

"You know, this is pretty twisted, but I'm a little flattered that you liked the old me: Innocent, loving, kind…, stupid. For me, being myself is not going to make me having friends and become a hero!" Aggie growled, getting sick of being nice, being herself.

"But that's what you said about yourself. That's one of your lessons. 'You should lover yourself before loving someone else'." Red reminded her about that lesson she used to share to others.

"That's the lesson I want to stick with." Aggie glared at Red with hatred and regret. "You know what, Red? I want to realize that I was wrong for meeting you since day one. The moments we have together as best friends and couple, those were nothing! The whole Red Moon thing, two of us dating, Ruby letting you be with me, I wish none of those ever happened so I can spend the rest of my miserable life without you! I regret of meeting you, I regret of falling in love with you, I even regret of coming into this world to find new friends, like you!"

"Aggie, don't say that! You shouldn't regret everything what you did when you came into this world. And you shouldn't regret of meeting me. Those things that you did for me weren't worthless. They were worth it." Red slowly walked closer to her, hoping that he will turn her back to normal by giving her a heart-to-heart talk. "When I first met you, Aggie, I thought you're just a normal bird, like those birds who dislike me because of my anger. But I can see that I was wrong. You've been so nice to me, even though I never ask you to. You've been always there for me, and I appreciated everything you've done for me. I never realized I was I love with you until… until… until you're in love me too. We do have a great run for 10 years…, and I want it again. I missed you, and I missed all the fun things we have together. I want to do those things again with you."

When he reached to his former love, Red held both of Aggie's wings with his, and held them tightly with all his heart, while holding the wand staff with telekinesis. Aggie wanted to pull her wings away from Red's, but she couldn't. The way Red held her wings made her realized he was serious that he wanted to talk to her. Quietly, she gave him a chance to talk as she calmed her storm of anger, and made it disappear as the other birds, pigs and eagles stopped struggling from the storm.

Now that Aggie stopped her storm, it's Red's chance to make things right for her. "Aggie, I'm very very sorry that I hurt you. I know that you feel so miserable again. I ignored you for a month after you saved the energy of the universe, and I was so busy protecting our island from danger. But it was no excuse for ignoring you that you've been waiting for me to take you back. I know you were holding the grudge when I'm with… someone else than you, because you're trying to be a better friend to me, and I didn't see that. I should've known that you still like me, and I should've known you're angry abd jealous all this. I should've known you better, because I know you for 10 years! I should've known your parents are at me the most because I broke your heart. And now, I want to make this right." Then, his eyes became watered when she started at Aggie's eyes. "Agatha, Since you gave me a chance to decided to take you back, I really want you back in my life. I love you, and I want you back. I want the real Aggie back! I want everything to be back to normal, to the way it was when we're still together, even as friends. I'll do everything to make things right with you. I hope you give me another chance, and I will never hurt you again. Please, Aggie, forgive me for hurting you. Forgive us for making you feel abandoned and miserable. Give us one more chance to become better friends to you. We will never make you feel different. Please Aggie, come back to me!"

Aggie listened to that whole speech. She wanted to cry so badly and scold Red in anger, but she was too speechless. While listening to his speech, Aggie recalled the good times she had with Red when they were still friends and began dating. Those were the great time. When she was little, she promised not to be in love, but she didn't expect to be in love, not with her kind, but a bird from another world. Not just only the memories of her and Red she remembered, but the memories of her good time when she visited Bird Island at anytime. She easily made new friends since she revealed herself as a human. Many birds asked some questions, listened to her lessons of friendship, and even bought many of her cakes and pastries. Those were the times that she gained her popularity. But, like she said, she doesn't want to be famous, she only wanted to be a good friend, despite of being different than others. Red's heartwarming speech really touched Aggie's heart. However, her brain will never forget the pain and suffering he and all of the birds, pigs and eagle did to her. Since she was already into this situation before, she has to be smart and alert, so she won't feel hurt again!

"Apology… not accepted!" As she yanked her wing from Red's wings, Aggie seized her chance to get her revenge.

Suddenly the next thing Red knew, he felt a horrible excruciating pain agonizing in his chest as he dropped the wand staff on the floor.

Behind him, his friends and all of bird kind, pig kind, and eagle kind gasped and screamed in horror as most of the hugged the children and watched the most terrible thing they've ever seen.

Red became numb with shock. His eyes widened and overcome with shock as he slowly looked down and noticed a dagger in the very center of his chest. The dagger didn't just graze into his chest, but through him as the sharp tip of the dagger came out of his back, literally. All he could do was stare at it as he groaned in agonizing pain and blood flowed out from his chest and his back.

Much to his shock, Aggie stabbed him with the dagger through his chest as blood burst out onto her wings. Since Red made his speech to her, Aggie secretly hid a dagger in her feathers as her prepared weapon of revenge. She already sharpened it really sharp and pointy when she waited for her friends to escape her traps. She knew they can escape deadly traps, only injuring them, not killing them. So, she came up of the plan to make them suffer than putting them in traps.

"NO!" Chuck, Bomb, and Silver shouted when they watched their friend got stabbed.

In order to succeed her plan of revenge, Aggie waved her spare wing, and unleashed green sticky slime at everyone. The slime pushed the birds, pigs, and eagles into the wall, and trapped them there. The slime was so sticky it unable them to get out as they all struggle to break free.

After trapping someone and anyone who was about to get in her way, Aggie proceeded to her revenging as she looked at Red's teary eyes when he clenched in pain. "So, how does it feel, Red? How does it feel to have a broken heart? A literal broken heart?!"

Red wanted to answer, but the pain kept his beak shut.

"Now you feel… the pain I felt when you betrayed me!" Aggie withdrawn the dagger, and stabbed him again at the same spot.

Red groaned louder than the first time. This second stabbed caused more blood to flow out, creating a small pool of blood under him and Aggie. He grasped both his wings on the handle of the dagger to remove it from his chest, but Aggie kept pushing through. Red was too weak to get the dagger off from him because of the pain. He even coughed up blood from his beak. Aggie didn't care that Red's blood flowed on her wings. She wanted to see her ex bleed.

"How painful was it, Red? Was it more painful than being alone? More painful than thinking that your friends would leave you if you're not a hero anymore? More painful than leaving me?!" She growled as she twisted the dagger slowly

"I-I just…" When Red spoke, more blood dripped out from his beak.

"SHUT UP!" Aggie pulled the dagger again and thrust it back to his chest again, directly through his heart as more blood kept flowing out of his chest, and he continued to cough more blood. "What a coincidence, huh? Your red blood covered a silver dagger. No wonder Chuck and Zeta said those things about you and her! No wonder you and Silver became an item! You both are named after colors, you both got ignored before, and you both are different! Then, what does this make me?! The most different of all?!"

"Aggie, please, you have to stop this!" Chuck begged with mercy.

"No!" She pulled the dagger again, and stabbed Red back into his abdomen with more blood coming out of his body "You don't deserve this, Eyebrows! You don't deserve to be hero, you don't deserve to be famous, you don't deserve to have friends, you don't deserve to love, you don't deserve to have a heart, and you don't deserve to have me and to be with me, because you're nothing but an angry bird who only cares about yourself!"

Red looked at Aggie with tears on his eyes and flowing blood on his beak. He gritted his beak in pain when he tried to fight it.

"I've been waiting to do this since you betrayed me! It's just not the right time earlier!" Not wanting to show mercy because of his teary eyes, Aggie finally withdrew the dagger from his body with drops of blood followed, causing Red wince in pain. Aggie watched impassively as Red slowly fell to the floor close to her feet, and with more and more blood flowed from his body, the pool grew bigger than a minute ago.

Red embraced his body tightly with his wings as he groaned and gritted his teeth tightly in pain. The pain is so strong and intense, he doesn't know how long this pain will go away nor he will handle this pain. He doesn't want to cry like a hatchling easily got hurt, but this, this pain destroyed his resistance of crying. He couldn't take it anymore. He started to cry out of pain as tears burst out when he closed his eyes tightly. Some tears shed down on his face, until they were dropped into his blood. As well as blood oozed out of his chest and abdomen, despite that his wing tried to hold his wound to stop bleeding.

Aggie just watched her former love bleed, like a predator waited for its prey to die. This is the first time she did this. The very first time she killed someone with her own hands, or wings in this case. She didn't just killed someone, it's someone she knew and someone she used to love. She watched him cry painfully. For her, she wanted to be happy that she finally got her revenge, but when looked at Red's eyes, full of tears of pain, she already felt the pain and sadness he felt right now as she cried as well, and quickly wiped them away with her wing.

"Look what you made me do!" Aggie cried of anger. "You made me do this to you!"

Red didn't know what to say as he kept grunting in pain. He doesn't want to use his last breath to reason with Aggie. He still wanted to live to bring her back to normal. "Ugh… Aggie… I…"

"You're my best friend, but you did this to me! How could you do this to me?!" She shouted with the words of a broken heart. "I thought we're friends! We trusted each other! I trusted you, just you trusted me! How can I trust and love you if you keep hurting me like this?!"

"I… I am…" Red tried to explain, but the more he talked, the more painful his heart felt, literally. "I am your friend."

Clenching her fist, Aggie refused to believe. Her heart was already broken, and she can't fix it anymore by accepting Red's apology. She scratched Red across his face with a dagger. "You are not my friend. You are not my enemy. You… are… nothing… to me! It's over!" She shed a tear when she shouted.

Red shed a tear from his eyes, not because of the pain, but because of guilt and regret. He admitted that he betrayed Aggie, wasted all of his love for her, and broke her heart. He was so guilty that he never fulfill his promise to her. Now, everything she did to him was all gone: her trust, her kindness, her pureness, and her love. He suddenly changed her into something worst that never expected her to be.

Aggie didn't want to see Red's begging eyes anymore. She doesn't want to give him another chance. It was worth to make him feel her pain. Though this is too much. Stabbing him with a dagger through his heart was a violent move ever. His blood is still all over her black wings and the dagger as the blood flowed down, and some of it continued to drop from the tip of the dagger to the floor. She didn't even care that her feathers are covered with her former love's blood. She only wanted to feel the pain she was suffering these past few days, and he finally paid the prize. He wasn't the only one who gave her pain. She decided to leave him bleed to death as she walked past Red, ignoring the pool of blood she stepped on and didn't slip, and moved on to the revenging on the rest of her friends who hurt them.

Red can catch a glance of her ex-girlfriend walking out on him. He was about to crawl to reason again with Aggie, but he was too weak as he lost a lot of blood. He tried his best to get up, but he collapsed his head and body down into his own blood on the floor. He felt like giving up. For so much pain he felt, he doesn't have the strength to fight his own pain anymore. He can't blame Aggie to angry at him and hate him. All of this started when Aggie broke up with him for a very good and heroic reason: Saving the universe. It was not her fault. The fate of the universe depended on her that time. And him, he moved on perfectly, quickly, and well, not realizing she was making an effort to take him back to her life. Now, meeting and falling in love with someone new and ignoring her in the process made her very sad, angry, and jealous, making her lose everything her heart stored, abandoning her own loving personality, and deciding to pursue on the opposite of her real personality. The thing that is easy for her to what she wants: revenge. She never wanted something in return for saving the universe and Bird and Piggy Islands, but he never gave her what she wanted in her heart when she sacrificed her relationship. He didn't give her the love and happiness she deserved. All she wanted was a friend who believed in her and loved her so much of everything about her, but now, she doesn't have a friend in this world to be like that. She now has the taste for vengeance. This isn't like her anymore. This isn't the Aggie he knew and loved. He broke her. She was so gone… probably forever. This is what she is now.

While the rest of the birds, pigs, and eagles are still trapped in the sticky slime with their heads, wings, hooves, and feet out for air, some of them started to fear when Aggie came close, while the others, like her close friends, were saddened about Aggie's worst actions of what she put Red into.

"Aggie…, what have you done?" Matilda inquired with a breaking voice.

"Do you realize what you have done?!" Bomb whimpered.

"I did what I have to do!" Aggie shouted.

"But, this isn't the way. This isn't the answer to your problems!" Zeta pleaded

"You're the one to talk!" Aggie snapped at her adoptive aunt as she placed a knife on Zeta's neck, but didn't strike her violently with it "You're one of the top reasons I became like this! You let out your anger and jealousy when Mighty Eagle left you at the altar and you living in a cold icy wasteland to others you never know yet! You also made me lost my popularity and reputation to her!" She pointed her finger to Silver.

"Agatha, please, everything I did to make you lose everything you work for was a coincidence. An accident." The purple eagle tried to reason with her adoptive niece.

"Oh, please. Even at the wrong time, you shouldn't put innocent strangers in danger for your own situation, Aunt Zeta, if that's what I call you." The black sparrow leaned in closer at Zeta with an icy glare.

Zeta was hurt when Aggie just disowned her as her aunt. "Agatha… you don't mean that. We're… Family."

"'Family'? Ha!" Aggie chuckled evilly. "We're not even blood related! You weren't my family! You're just adopted. Like I ever treat as a family when you changed everything what I work for to fit in with the birds and ruined my life!" She pointed the tip of the dagger on the eagle's neck.

"Please, don't kill me." Zeta begged in fear.

"Oh, ho, ho, no I won't. Of course I won't kill you…, yet!" Aggie drew her dagger away from Zeta. "You're lucky I won't! It'll be better to keep your mouth shut about pairing random strangers that you didn't even know them yet, especially while I'm listening! The next time I hear you saying those things again, I will show no mercy of sparing you, because this…" She tapped her heart. "Is the real ICE-COLD, baby!" She whipped her hair at her aunt before moving on.

Zeta felt horrible so horrible. This made her think that Aggie got her evil side from Zeta herself. Despite not being blood-related, personality status, good or evil, really past down to a next generation, "Oh no, she get that from me!"

When Aggie was about to approach him, Chuck bravely spoke up to her, "Aggie, come on, I know you were hurt about our words, but we didn't mean it!"

"Oh Chuck, if only you kept your mouth shut too," Aggie closed his beak. "None of this would have happened."

"Cous, buddy, this is too much. You can't be angry at us for a one little mistake." Bomb added

"You know what, Bomb, Chuck? Thanks to you, I became like this." She pointed her dagger to the two birds." Taking Red on a Speed Date to help him move on from his feeling for me really changed me! I was very angry at both of you, I could crush every bone in your body! Which is not a very bad idea, because I can!"

Transforming her dagger into a giant hammer on her wings, Aggie hammered Chuck's left leg with it, causing the bones of crushed like broken sticks.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Chuck cried louder. Having her bones crushed was more painful than being scratched by a knife. Then, Aggie hammered his other leg, feeling his bones on both of his legs shatter. Chuck cried in pain, shedding a lot of tears.

Shifting to Bomb, Aggie then hammered one of his wings that made him whined like a baby, feeling his bones crack. Aggie literally crushed their bones like she meant it. She transformed the hammer back into a dagger

"Did you really think I forgot about that?!" She recalled the line when Chuck told Red of not loving his sister much. She can see the crying eyes on Chuck's suffering face. "Aww, what's the matter, Chuck? Isn't that what you said to Red when you think he's going to love your little sister? Oh ho, because that gave him an idea! Thanks to you and your teasing nosy pointy beak, not only you made Red date and fall in love with Silver, you also made him to leave me! To forget about me! I trusted you, but you betrayed me!" She slapped Chuck across his face, like what she did to him earlier. "Too bad your bones were crushed. You'll never be able to run again!"

This made Chuck realized that because both of his legs were broken, he wasn't able to run nor walk again. Running is his favorite thing, but from now on, he will never run again.

Seeing her brother got hurt, Silver cried in concern, "Aggie, please, this has gone too far! You shouldn't hurt everyone who made you upset. You should've killed me instead!"

Instead of an anger face, Aggie showed her sinister smiley face at her rival, "Oh, Silver, Silver, Silver. Do you really think I'm that stupid?! Red was the main reason my heart broke, your brother's and my aunt's beaks won't shut up, making you and my love ended up together, while leaving me alone… again! You also ruined my hard work for everyone to like me, but I ended being ignored, just like how you had been ignored before!"

"Aggie, I swear to you, I never meant this to happen! I have never meant to steal with Red or everyone from you! I didn't know you were hurt so badly!" Silver insisted

Aggie gritted her teeth with a smile. "Of course you didn't know, Silver! You never knew! Because you never knew me!"

"Ags, I know you for a long time. I know you're a good person! You are not like this. You're better than this!"

"You're right, though. I am better than this. I should've been better of speaking up to you rather than keeping my mouth shut about you stealing my spotlight! Ever since I met you and everyone looked up to you now for saving the world, I wanted to hurt you so badly… which is not actually a bad idea."

With one swift move, Aggie stroke Silver on the left side of her face with the dagger.

"AAHHH!" Silver shrieked in pain. That scratch stung her like a bee sting.

"Aggie, stop that!" Chuck screamed as he felt so pity for his sister.

"Quiet!" Aggie yelled at Chuck, then turned to Silver. "You're very smart, Silver! I underestimated you. You thought right that I'm going to do this to you. Well, think again!" She stroke the dagger again at Silver's right side of her face, causing to cry again.

"Aggie, please! Have mercy!" the silver bird cried with tears formed on her eyes,

"I'm not done!" Aggie shouted in rage. "You think I'm done with you?!" Silver couldn't answer as she looked directly at Aggie. "Think fast!" She stroke the dagger one more time at Silver, not on her face, anymore but on one of her eyes.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Silver screeched when one of her eyes was damaged. She closed her scratched eye in pain as a scar was shown across down on her eyelid.

"You should've thought fast enough!" Aggie smiled, placing her finger on the dagger. "What's the matter, Silver? Can't see calculations clearly with just one eye? You're way too perfect!"

Aggie was right. Silver can't see her Silver Vision with just one eye. She can't even think when she was at pain.

When Aggie shifted away from Silver, she encountered a trap Leonard, who was looking away from her, fearing that she might kill him too.

"Oh, don't worry, Leonard. I won't hurt or kill you… yet!" Aggie shifted his dagger to everyone in front of her. "The rest of you, you all ruined my life! You made me feel like nothing to you now! You only love people who were heroes, but what about someone who wants to be a good friend?! Does that mean nothing to you?! Heroism is one thing to become famous, but that won't last forever! I guess someone forgot about that!"

"There has to be another way, Aggie. You can't do this!" Ruby pleaded.

"Meh, you're right. Talking to all of you won't solve my problem anymore. I already tried that, but it never worked after all. Lucky that you're all here and the children went to sleep. The only way to fix my misery is something better and worse than reasoning." The sparrow walked away, and ended up standing near the main controls. "I mean, why should I kill you guys one-by-one when I have to destroy you all the same time?!"

All birds, pigs, and eagles chanted in panic. Aggie will going to kill them all, for real. Hurting them is one thing, but killing them all is too much, even for her.

Red still has the strength to see and hear what Aggie has been planning to all of them as he tried to crawl towards her, but the blood slipped him down, causing his body to collapse back to the floor. Even his wing that covered his chest was filled with blood. "No." he muttered.

"Aggie, no! This is nuts!" Stella exclaimed

"Please, spare the young! They don't deserve this. Let them live!" Greg Blue begged Aggie to let all th children live.

"Why would I do that?! Why should I let them live when there are no grown-ups or parents to take care of them. That's why I tricked them to take the sleeping poison to make them fall asleep, so they won't have any trouble to think of death. They're very young to think about that, so I put them into a peaceful sleep, which they will die in their sleep with all of you!" Aggie explained. "All I have to do is cracking the right code, which I already figured that when you all were busy escaping my traps. This place will self-destruct, and the destruction will bring you along, ending your lives and my misery once and for all!"

"Aggie, this is madness! This is insane!" Bomb sobbed from the pain.

"You're a monster! Not only you want to kill your own friends and family, but also kill most of the innocents!" Zeta shouted angrily.

"I already gave you chance to not coming along with me of finding my little brother!" Aggie pointed out. "BUT… FOR… SOME… REASON… You didn't!"

Zeta suddenly remembered. The reason they were all here to die… was because they all volunteered to help Aggie find Leslie, despite that she doesn't need their help.

_*Flashback*_

_"I have to at least find my missing little brother, if that's really true," said the sparrow, "Besides, I have powers and magic to help me survive a little."_

_"Yeah, but what if your superpowers and magic powers are not enough to defend yourself?" Stella said as Aggie realized she made a good point._

_"We're your friends, Aggie and we stick together like birds of the feather," Mighty Eagle stated, "So, we're coming with you."_

_"I can't ask you to do that." Aggie hesitated._

_"You didn't ask." Hal said._

_"We volunteered." Bubbles added._

_"And all of you...," Aggie observed that almost the whole three islands are joining in. "I mean, come on, all of you?!"_

_"Uh, because we want to go on an adventure with you! You know, for fun," Roy said nervously._

_"Fine. you all can come along. But, I appreciate all of you looking out for me when you thought I was going out alone," Aggie was calmly grateful, "Thanks."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"You did this to yourselves, guys!" Aggie reminded. "You wanted to join me of finding my brother, just to get away from my parents! You know, it's much better to you get into trouble with my parents than getting yourselves killed by me!"

"You mean, you don't want us to help you to find your brother, because…" Garry wanted to guessed, but Silver cut him off

"You were just protecting us… from yourself." She finished.

"I've been sacrificing my whole life for all of you! Not gonna happen ever again! Don't worry, I will give you enough time to spend time with each other before your last moments." Aggie typed the code on the control panel to set the timer of self-destruction in 5:00. "You only have 5 minutes. I hope you'll use your time wisely."

"If you'll kill us, Ms. Aggie, the whole universe will know what you did!" Judge Peckinpah pointed.

"Oh, they won't, Your Honor! Once I destroyed you all, I will erase everyone's memories of you!" Aggie smirked evilly.

"Then, if you erase everyone's memories in the whole universe then…" Courtney didn't want to continje her sentence.

"Everyone will never know we ever existed." Chuck said.

"Everyone will think we never exist." Stella added.

"They'll think of you the way you think of me, which is not enough!" Angrily, Aggie threw many many of her sharp feathers at her trapped friends.

Since the slime completely immobilized them, they all screamed as they braced themselves for the worst. But then, the feathers hit none of the birds, pigs and eagles, the feathers pinned around them on the wall instead. The sharps feathers almost hit the wings, hooves and talons.

Though she totally threw her sharp feathers at them in anger, Aggie can't kill them all like that, "Like I said, I want everything according to plan. Exploding this mountain with you in it will definitely end this madness. I can't waste my time telling you everything. You might wanna use that time, because you only have 4 minutes. So, who's smarter now, huh?"

No one seemed to answer her question. They were all afraid of her. Giving them time for themselves before their last moment to live, Aggie just stared at the screen of her timer to wait for the self-destruction of the mountain.

With little time left with his wife and daughter, Mighty Eagle has a confession to make for them. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

"Ethan, none of this is your fault, it's mine," Zeta admitted.

"Yes, but I'm the reason. I left you at the altar, you became cruel and broke, and now, your niece and my best friend felt the same pain as you had." The eagle explained. "This is the worst honeymoon ever."

"At least we already have each other again, and got married. Although it's only been few days, but it was worth it." The purple eagle looked at the bright side of this situation.

"Yeah, Dad. In fact, all my life, my only wish is just to meet my dad…, and finally got it." Debbie added, making Mighty Eagle smile.

Although it's only been few days they became a family, but it was worth that they their time together as one.

Chuck sighed from the pain and the guilt he felt for the whole "I'm sorry, sis. I put you into this mess."

"Oh, Chuck. It was my fault too." Silver replied, still closing her right eye in pain.

"I just want you to help me and my friends, but I didn't know there was a consequence," they yellow bird sobbed.

"You're right. I only wanted to help, but I hurt a friend in return," the silver one broke her voice.

"Of all my friends, why it has to be my friend who has the biggest heart? It was all our fault. We messed up everything."

Silver can't help herself but sighed and shook her head down. She can't believe she's going to spend her last time with her brother, feeling about everything. She understood she was need in the team that time, but seeing a friend got hurt emotionally is way worse than being ignored by her own classmates.

When she wanted to look at Chuck one more time, Silver noticed one of Aggie's sharp feathers that was pinned beside her. She noticed something on the feather. There are words on it. The one she looked at, it says "Help me!" What does this mean? Why does it say "Help me!"? When she glanced at Aggie, who was still watching the countdown, Silver tried to reach for the feather with her wing. When she grabbed it, it was very sharp. Silver then realized something, something she never expected. She used the feather to saw the slime to break free. It worked! One of her wings was free from the slime.

"Silver, what are you doing?!" Chuck whispered.

"There's something on this feather. Look?" Silver showed Chuck the words on the feather.

"'Help me!'? What does that mean?" He asked.

"Try to look at a feather near you."

Chuck turned to see a feather beside him. The feather has words that says, "Stop me!". Chuck was a little confuse.

Seeing what Chuck saw on the feather, Bomb looked at the feather under one of his talons, and it says, "Use this!"

At his side, Mighty Eagle looked at the feather beside him, and the one he saw says, "I need your help!"

Everyone looked at every feather near them, and most of them are like "Help" notes.

"I still don't get it." Chuck said.

"I think Aggie needs our help," Silver kept sawing the slime off.

"Are you kidding?!" Hal exclaimed quietly. "She doesn't need us anymore. She's going to kill us."

"I know this is exactly what you all think of Aggie, but…" Silver glanced Aggie for a moment, and turned back to the others. "She didn't just throw her feathers at us for no reason. Aggie may be evil, but she's definitely not the Aggie we know. I think our Aggie is still there, wanting to turn back to her old self."

"And how can we do that?" Bubbles asked.

"We just have to help her remember who she was, who she truly was before."

"If what you said is true, sis, then I want to help my friend," Without thinking what Aggie did to him so cruel, Chuck still wanted to have his friend back. His friend who has the biggest heart.

"I'm in, too." Bomb added. "I don't care she hurt me. All the matters to me is to get mu cousin back."

"Me too," Debbie agreed.

"You birds are crazy about this," Leonard commented. "But I want my fellow pigs to live. I also want to live. And I see how much Aggie for you birds since we all declared a truce with each other, so… I'm helping too."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. Aggie might put them all in danger until their last moment, they still want to turn their friend back to her normal self.

"All right, everyone, grab a feather near you, and use them to cut ourselves out of here," Silver instructed as each of them grabbed a feather, and saw the slime for them to break free.

Meanwhile, Red felt so dizzy. Possible not only because of the pain on his body, but also because he lost a lot of blood. His pool of blood was like a lake to him, the blood was thicker, and his feathers are soaked with his blood. No matter how hard he tried to cover his wounds with his wing, he can't stop bleeding. The blood also flowed between his fingers. When be looked at Aggie, she was so pure evil. Despite of what Aggie did to him and felt that he was going to die, Red still can't let her be like this forever. He swore to himself that he rather die than leaving Aggie being evil. He doesn't matter what it takes, he won't give up on Aggie. He loved her too much, he would give up his life and heart for her, maybe literally. He tried his best to move as he slowly crawled out of his lake of blood.

Aggie is too busy watching the countdown, she never noticed the birds, pigs and eagles she trapped was going to escape, and Red was crawling towards her.

"2 minutes left now!" Aggie snickered sinisterly.

"Aggie!" Red exclaimed, making the trapped birds, pigs and eagles stop working as they hid the feather in the slime, and pretend they were still trap.

Aggie groaned as the moment interrupted. She turned to see a weak Red crawling forward. "Oh, give it up, Red! When are you going to die? You lost so much blood!" She knelt down to reach for Red a little closer. "Maybe a little carving can make you stop fighting."

When Red noticed Aggie pulling out the dagger to stab him again, he can't let that happen to him again as he grabbed Aggie's arm feathers. "I can't let you be like this Aggie! This is not you!"

"Let me go, Eyebrows!" Aggie raised her dagger to stab him again, but Red quickly grabbed the dagger, making Aggie struggle to kill him.

"This isn't you, Aggie! You're not a murderer! You must remember who you are!"

When Red grabbed Aggie's wrist tightly, both his and Aggie's eyes glowed white.

* * *

This kind of a sudden magic reaction sent Red into Aggie's subconscious mind. He found out he was in Aggie's mind, but cleaner and white all over the place like an empty room. His body wasn't covered in blood and didn't bleed, but he can still the pain on his chest. Guess his spirit wasn't injured, but his physical body is. Ahead of him, he saw a black sparrow fighting a white sparrow, who was helplessly defended herself. Those sparrows look so familiar. When Red thought about it, he realized that black sparrow was the evil ego of Aggie, while white one is her good and original ego.

"Forget it! You lose!" Dark Aggie punched Good Aggie's shield when she defended herself. "I killed our love life, and the rest of your so-called friends will die. Our problems will be over, and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"No, I won't let you take over forever. Evil never wins!" Good Aggie grunted from holding her shield, but Dark Aggie shattered it to pieces.

"We'll see about that!" When Dark Aggie flew away, she pointed her sharp feather at Dark Aggie, and zoomed towards her.

Suddenly, a red lightsaber blocked the black feather at Good Aggie. When Good Aggie opened her eyes and Dark Aggie gasped in disbelief, they were shocked that Red was in their host's subconscious mind, and protected Good Aggie from Dark Aggie. Red unleashed a shockwave from his wing to push Dark Aggie away.

But Dark Aggie balanced herself from the shockwave, "So, you finally figured out how to enter Aggie's subconscious mind, huh? Well, you better try, but you won't last long to live!"

"My body may be bleeding, but my spirit still has the strength to stop you!" Red declared, but he was distracted by the pain in his chest as he grasped into it.

"Ha! I guess your spirit can't handle that pain, huh? Everything about you is weak. I wonder how long will you defend that loser until you can't anymore?" Dark Aggie referred to Good Aggie as she pointed her sharp feather at Red. "We'll see. Now, let's play!" She charged forward at Red as he shielded himself with his lightsaber.

* * *

Outside, the rest of the birds, pig and eagles were already broke free from their slime trapped, and approached Red and Aggie in their stasis. Some of them didn't care that they stood on Red's blood pool. All that matters to them is how Red and Aggie were doing.

"What do you think that happened to them?" Pinky asked.

None of them, not even their closest friends, knew what's going on since Red and Aggie were still in their stasis.

"I c-c-can't stay here and w-w-w-wait for so long!" Chuck stammered impatiently. "I'm going in!" He quickly grabbed Red and Aggie's closed wings as Chuck's eyes glowed white.

Everyone just stared at the immobilized Chuck as they all glanced at each other.

Even Silver refused to wait what will happen. "So…, who wants to come along?"

Bomb quietly nodded as he volunteered to join in. As so was Mighty Eagle since he bonded with Aggie, they were quite close. Zeta and Debbie volunteered to come as well since Aggie was their family. Ruby volunteered as well since Aggie is her best friend. Although, the pigs rarely knew Aggie, but Leonard and Garry nodded and decided to join in. Though, Courtney was busy texting on her phone, Leonard smacked her on the back of her head.

"What? I mean, okay. I'll come, too," Courtney hid her phone back in her pocket.

So, at this moment, Bomb, Silver, Ruby, Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie confidentially placed their wings on Red and Aggie's wings as their eyes glowed. Leonard and Garry slowly did the same. As for Courtney, she was disgusted that she was going to touch bloody wings, but she has no choice. She has to do this before she and everyone else will die.

"Ew!" She sounded like barfing as she placed her hoof on the bloody wing, and her eyes glowed.

* * *

The volunteered friends' spirit were inside of Aggie's mind. It seemed that Chuck's legs and Bomb's one wing are still moving, and Silver's right eyes is okay. Like Red's, Chuck, Bomb and Silver's spirits are fine, but can feel the pain of injury from their bodies. They immediately saw Dark Aggie fighting with Red.

"Hey, you!" Chuck yelled, getting Dark Aggie and Red's attention.

"Oh look, more friends want to be heroes!" Dark Aggie smirked.

While Dark Aggie was distracted, Red escaped from this fight, and ran to his group of friends, "What are you all doing here?"

"We're going to help you get Aggie back!" Bomb replied.

"Yeah, but we're going to deal with her first!" Red pointed a very evil version of their friend, who was flying above them.

"Give us our Aggie back! The real good Aggie!" Ruby demanded.

"Oh, that Aggie was as weak as a dead wet leaf!" Dark Aggie glanced at Good Aggie, who was sitting on the floor, curling up like a ball sadly. "If you want your old boring Aggie back, then fight me!"

Dark Aggie turned her sharp feather sword into a black lightsaber. The team activated their own lightsabers. Even by spirit, they brought their weapons with them.

Since he always thought he started all of this mess because he betrayed Aggie, Red engaged first as he tried to strike Dark Aggie down, but she shielded herself with her own lightsaber, and electrified him with lightning from her wings as he was knocked down.

Dark Aggie was about to slash Red, but Chuck and Bomb shielded him with both of their lightsabers. When Red woke up, he quickly moved out of the way, and retrieved his weapon. Dark Aggie went into a lightsaber combat with Chuck and Bomb as Bomb Force-pushed Dark Aggie backward. The black sparrow was able to keep herself from losing her balance. She took out another black lightsaber from her other wing when Red attacked her from behind. Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Ruby engaged a frontal attack, but Dark Aggie activated 4 other lightsabers with her power of telekinesis to each bird. The birds pushed their lightsabers to trap Dark Aggie with her own lightsabers, but Dark Aggie created a shockwave when she spun around, forcing the birds to back away a little, and Dark Aggie jumped behind them, waiting for them to try striking her down again.

The birds didn't want to attack someone who resembled their desperate friend, but it's the only way to get her back. When each of them engaged, Dark Aggie stroke each bird with each of her lightsabers, and the birds shielded themselves with their weapons while trying to defeat her. When Dark Aggie shielded herself from the birds' lightsabers, she kicked Ruby off as Red and Chuck tried to strike Dark Aggie down.

When Ruby grunted from that kick, Zeta saw how hurtful her niece's dark side did, and she can't let her destroy anyone spiritually before they can turn Aggie back to normal.

When Dark Aggie was still fighting off Red, Chuck, Bomb and Silver, Zeta engaged into an attack with her lightsaber on her, but Dark Aggie teleported herself from Zeta's strike, and was about to hit her, too. But then, Debbie and Mighty Eagle protected Zeta from being killed.

Dark Aggie stroke even more lightsabers at the birds and eagles as they all tried to protect themselves from being hit. When she forced to separate her friends from each other, she attacked 8 of her lightsabers at Red, who was trying to shield himself.

Red had enough of fighting for too long. They're running out of time! He stroke his lightsaber down at Dark Aggie, but she still shielded herself with her lightsabers. "I just saved two islands. I thought everyone I know would still love me because of that, especially Aggie. But you took her away from me! You are not a good person like her!"

With all her power to control her weapon, she exploded her lightsabers with Red's as her weapons floated at the pigs. Leonard, Courtney and Garry didn't know how to use these lightsabers, but they shielded themselves from being attacked.

Since Red was unarmed, Dark Aggie Force-pushed him hardly at Chuck and Bomb as the trio fell down. Red then glared at Dark Aggie with teary eyes.

"You wouldn't get any more love from Aggie because she never loves you anymore!" Dark Aggie levitate herself and pointed her electrical wing at the birdly trio.

But Red got up, and yelled angrily at her, "I don't believe you!"

Behind Dark Aggie, Silver jumped at her before she could hurt Red, Chuck and Bomb, but Dark Aggie already knew Silver was behind her as she levitated the bird, and threw her at Red, making four birds grunted in pain when they fell on the floor.

"You seriously thought she already moved on from her feelings for you! You abandoned her to be with Silver, but then you want to surprise her with an engagement ring, if that was suppose to be for Aggie, for me, which is not. Honestly, that was the heartless thing you ever done. Here. Let me put you out of your misery!" Dark Aggie blasted the four birds with her lightning blast.

But then, Good Aggie emerged at the scene, shielding Red, Chuck, Bomb and Silver from danger, much to everyone's shock.

"Get away from my best friends, Dark Aggie!" Good Aggie started to fight her evil counterpart.

"'Best friends'? They were never been good to you, to us! You're as stupid as they are, you are nothing!" Dark Aggie hit Good Aggie with lightning blast as the good one was slammed down on the floor.

"NNOOOOOO!" Red screamed for his friend's good side as he angrily threw himself at Dark Aggie, and attempted to punch her.

While Red and Dark Aggie were distracted at fighting each other, Silver ran towards Good Aggie, and helped her hide behind her white circular shield. We'll be safe here for now." Silver looked mercifully at Good Aggie. "So listen, I guess I get why you didn't tell us about your feelings ever since you and Red broke up, and whenever I'm around, especially with him, you felt a feeling you never had before. I also get why you never told us about your dark side. And maybe we should've realized that everytime we ask you if you're okay and you always answer 'yes', you were never okay. We should've seen that in your face. But—"

But then, the lightning bounced off the shield, alerting the two girls from their conversation.

"Okay. Not a time for a heart-to-heart!" Silver said as she helped Good Aggie escape from this chaotic space.

Dark Aggie noticed Silver running with Good Aggie. In rage, she pushed Red out of the way, and threw her sharp feather at the two birds. "Not so fast!"

The sharp feathers landed in front of Silver and Good Aggie as they were trapped.

"You!" Dark Aggie glared at Silver. "You ruined everything! Why do you want to fix this?! So you could me more popular and heroic?! I will never let you do that!"

"I won't do this just to become popular!" Silver shouted.

"I never should've give you more moments to live, I should've destroy you all!" Dark Aggie blasted lightning at Red, Chuck and Bomb, who was protecting themselves with their lightsabers.

"No, you can't do that!" Exclaimed the silver bird. "Human, bird; anger, happy-go lucky; two of your worlds need both of you. Without balance, there's no harmony!"

"Who needs balance when you can have it all?!" Dark Aggie cackled evilly, but she was hit by a red laser.

Red unleashed a red laser from his lightsaber, "We all need balance and harmony! That's why we need Aggie back!"

"Yeah. She taught us everything about harmony, and we will never forget that lesson!" Ruby added.

"Ha! You will never turn Aggie back! I will take over as long as I want, right after I destroy her and that Silver once and for all!" Dark Aggie pointed her electrical wing at Silver and Dark Aggie as she was about to blast.

"You better try!" Zeta called as she and her family approached Silver and Good Aggie to protect them. "We will never let you destroy them."

"Oh yeah, then who's gonna stop me?!"

"Us!" Leonard announced as he, Courtney, Garry, and the other birds ran and stood in front of Good Aggie to protect her from Dark Aggie.

Dark Aggie was extremely angry that Aggie's friends always got in her way. Because of Aggie's kindness towards her friends, Dark Aggie was unable to take over that time, and now, even in Aggie's mind, Dark Aggie can't even do anything she wants, all because of these birds, pigs and eagles who ruined everything. Dark Aggie wanted to destroy them all at once, but she suddenly felt tiresome from all that fight, and her spiritual powers were almost drained from her body.

"Ugh! That's it! I have had it! Friendships always ruined everything!" She shouted tantrum. You know what? Fine! I can't do this anymore forever! If we keep doing this, we're all gonna die anyway! You can have you old Aggie back, but I have to warn you that I'll be back. Once Aggie will use any kind of her magic, you know where to find me, and I'll finish my unfinished business with you all. And none of you will survive my doings, especially you, Red!"

As Dark Aggie referred, Red remembered that his body was still bleeding from the stab, and probably he will not survive. He doesn't know how long, but he will fight until his last breath will be worth it.

"Now, get out! All of you!" With a wave with her wing, Dark Aggie created a shockwave that made Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Ruby, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie being pushed away until they disappear from Aggie's mind, leaving Dark Aggie herself and Good Aggie behind.

* * *

Outside, the shockwave got out from Red and Aggie's closed wings and extended into a bigger shockwave, pushing everyone around.

When they all got up, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Ruby, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, and Debbie was out of their stasis, and woke up back in there bodies as Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Silver's body are still injured. Red is still bleeding and still felt the pain in his chest, Chuck's legs are still broken and in pain, Bomb's wing is still broken, and Silver's right eyes is still blinded. The rest of the gang tried to help them get up as the volunteered friends were tired from the fight of their spirits with Dark Aggie.

But then… a miracle happened.

"I'm back?!"

When they turned to Aggie as she talked, they all gasped in shock that Aggie is no longer evil anymore. Her sharp pointy black feathers became white blunt feathers, her pointy head feather with an orange tip became a dull feather with a yellow tip, and her eyes was no longer glowing red. Aggie is back to the way she was before, but she still has Red's blood all over her wings and feathers.

To Red, it didn't matter that he was bleeding and has his blood all over the floor, his feathers, and Aggie's feathers. His frown of pain turned to a smile. He was happy that he succeeded his mission. He finally brought Aggie back to normal…, of course, he couldn't have done it without the help of his friends.

"You're back!" Red chuckled weakly as he felt so dizzy and his body collapsed.

Bomb and Terence helped Red from almost falling on the floor.

"Oh, he doesn't look good," Bomb said.

"We need to get him out of here before he's gonna lose more blood!" Chuck exclaimed in fear as he was carried by also Bomb.

But then, the countdown on the screen was shown that there's only 10 seconds left before the destruction of the mountain.

"We only have 10 seconds left, and we'll never going to get out of here in time!" Ella screamed.

"Aggie, what are we goong to do?" Debbie asked.

Aggie was shocked that Debbie asked her what to do, despite that she was the one who brought everyone into this mess. Since she did all of this, she has to fix this. "Don't worry, everyone. Just hold on!"

* * *

Just a second later, the star of Star Mountain exploded! Just a mid-second after exploding, Aggie, the birds, pigs, and eagles suddenly appeared out of nowhere with their unconscious younglings and Leslie as they landed safely, almost far away from Star Mountain.

When they all landed on the ground, they turned to see Star Mountain ruined. The pieces of the star were breaking apart, and scattered below the mountain. Good thing Aggie teleported everyone out just in time, or they would've all died in that explosion.

The mountain is not important anymore. The more important is they are all safe.

When Aggie got up from the fall, she looked at all birds, pigs and eagles. They were really injured and hurt from her traps of doom, and the way she physically hurt them. She even poisoned the hatchlings, piglets, eaglets, and her own little brother. She felt extremely guilty for hurting them, especially the innocent ones. What it really matters to her that she hurt few of her closest friends. Most of all: Red. She can't believe she did that to him. Stabbing him with a dagger was to low for her. It's… too much! She can't believe he's been sacrificing himself to save her from her own evil side. She has to make this right… for him… for the whole three islands and her little brother.

"Everyone, listen, we have to go back to the village. You should all take a rest and get yourselves treated when we return there." Aggie shook her head down. "I'm responsible for all of this, I just want to make it up to you. I have a special treatment to each and every one of you if you let me help."

No one answered, but few of them nodded in agreement with Aggie.

Aggie didn't need to smile but slowly nodded since she was filled with guilt, but she has no time to think about that yet. She has to cure all of her friends before their conditions become worst. "Come on, let's go."

She led them all the way to the village by foot when Bomb and Terence carried Red and Chuck since they both can't walk or move on their own. Red was too weak, and Chuck can't move his talons anymore.

* * *

**FINALLY! I did it! I finished this chapter. This is the most violent and bloody chapter I have ever made. This chapter was supposed to be posted in Friday the 13th, but I was busy studying for my ACT! Since I finished my ACT test last Saturday, I'm free to continue this chapter, and… here it is!**

**The next chapter might be posted in Christmas Day. I hope you like this chapter.**

**Please review!**


	18. True Love

**I've been thinking of making an early post for this chapter. I want to post this in Christmas day, but this chapter is kinda shorter and easier to make than I thought. So, here it is. It is also the beginning of Winter Season.**

* * *

As the whole company made it back to the village, the place is full of medical tents. Those birds, pigs and eagles who aren't seriously injured helped each other to set up almost 15 medical. Each species have only one or two doctors, so some who already recovered from their injuries, such as Stella and her friends and the other pigs and eagles, helped out the doctors to cure all of their friends' injuries, and covered their wounds with bandages. The adults put the young ones on hospital beds as they were still asleep from the poison.

Meanwhile, with Aggie's help of giving the ingredients and procedures, Zeta and Debbie made a magic soup in three big cauldrons for the whole three islands.

Zeta sighed exhaustingly, "As I predicted from Aggie, this soup will be the cure for everyone."

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Mighty Eagle asked, sitting on a chair with a female eagle guard wrapped his injured wing with a bandage.

"Trust me. I already tried this. When I was an eaglet, I got a fever. Agatha's grandfather used the magic soup from the book of spells to cure me. It worked, but it took 24 to 48 hours to work. It might took a while, but it'll work."

When Zeta put the soup in every bowl, Stella, Poppy, Willow, Dahlia, and Gale gave the soup to every patient before they can have to soup for themselves. The parents fed their unconscious younglings with the soup, and helped them swallow it. Debbie was the one to fed Leslie with the soup since he was her cousin after all.

After he ate the whole bowl of soup, Chuck could himself with bandages all over both of his leg. He can't feel them anymore nor making them move. As a result, he's unable to run, maybe for a while or forever. He wasn't so sure. But now, he can't walk. He was required to use a wheelchair. Luckily, the Magic Island creatures was able to make a wheelchair for Chuck. Two eagles helped him get down from the bed, and let him sit down on the wheelchair.

Meanwhile, after eating the soup and his wing were wrapped with bandages, Bomb couldn't moved one of his wings, and it was totally paralyzed. He can't even feel the pain. His mother helped him wear a sling for his wing. Sure Momb was very angry at Aggie for hurting her son, but she knew Bomb wouldn't like it.

As an independent girl, Silver wrapped her blinded eye with bandages, leaving her other good eyes uncovered for her to see. Since she used anti-biotic cream and ate some of the soup, she didn't covered the scars on her face.

Lastly, the doctor made many tests for Red, who lied down on his bed. The bandages wrapped around his body, and his pulse was rated with the pulse oximeter. When the results came out, the doctor gave a negative respond.

"Mr. Red, this is bad. You have multiple stabs, you lose a lot of blood, and you used all of your energy to fight that pain. I don't know how lucky you are to survive this, but I don't know how long you could survive. I think, anytime now."

Like what the doctor said, Red realized he can't live any longer now that his heart was damaged and he lost a lot of blood. He even felt it himself. Because of the pain he tried to fight for too long, he felt like he wanted to sleep to keep the pain go away, but he can't or he'll die in his sleep. But now, he will die for real, even the soup can't help since it won't work for another 2 days. "Since…," he grunted in pain, "I can't live for this long…, I have to do something."

"What is it?" the doctor asked.

"Where's Aggie? I need to speak with her... just one last time."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie wasn't with the others at the village, she was sitting by the creek, away from the village, but not far from there, wanting to be alone for a while.

While she was by the creek, she tried to wash Red's blood from her wings as they were visible because her feathers are white. The longer his blood all over her wings, the guiltier she felt for stabbing him like that.

"Get off. Get off!" Aggie rubbed her wings together with water of the creek, but it didn't totally clean off the blood. "Get off of me!"

Aggie tried to clean her wings, but there are still blood all over them. Since Star Mountain was destroyed, the magic of the island was weaker, as so was the creek. She couldn't help but cry. She couldn't believe she touched the blood of the bird she loved. Having blood of the people you know and love made you feel very strange and different. It made you feel guilty for leading them into something life-or-death situation. Just like Aggie. She impaled Red through his heart, the thing that him feel in love, the thing that made him live. But now, when she damaged his heart, he was trying to fight to live. She couldn't believe that she did that. She couldn't believe she endangering his life. He's still too young to die. He still has business in his home. He still has children to raise. She couldn't she could such a cruel thing. Killing is the last thing she could've ever done in her life, But she didn't expect it happened so soon.

"Aggie?"

She heard someone calling her voice from behind as she turned around to see Ruby with bandages all over her left wrist. Aggie couldn't stare at Ruby so long since she hurt her, too. She just look away from her, waiting if there's something for her to say.

"I'm not here to gloat." Ruby guessed. "Red wants to talk to you." When Ruby mentioned his name, Aggie cringed in guilt as she buried her face down to her knees. "And… I don't know how long he will last." Ruby continued.

This alerted Aggie as she raised her head. If this is the result, then it's possible that Red has something he want to do before he dies.

* * *

Ruby escorted Aggie back to the village with the guilt in her face. When Aggie entered the village, she saw all the birds, pigs and eagles in medical tents, getting their treatment for their injuries. Some who are already done bandaging their wounds volunteered to help their friends, and most of them ate the soup that she instructed Zeta to make since her aunt knew almost everything from the book of spells.

On her way, Aggie saw the stares of everyone's faces at her. There was no anger, nor sadness, nor happiness either. Just guilt and desperation. Most of the parents carried their sleeping children on their wings and hooves, waiting for them to wake up. Some of the birds just looked away from her, not out of anger, but out of guilt. The birds of Bird Island should've known Aggie so well since she lived with them for 10 years. They were guilty that they didn't know her so much. They made her feel like a stranger to them. It was kinda harsh.

As she went through the crowd, she encountered Mighty Eagle with a sling around his wing.

"Oh, Mighty Eagle." Aggie said in worry when she looked at his injured. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Aggie." Mighty Eagle said, and he meant his word. "You broke my wing almost everyday."

"Yeah, but not like this." Aggie always broke Mighty Eagle's wing as punishment for annoying her everyday, but she never hurt him with something sharp, pointy and deadly. And this time, she just hurt him for no reason. Next, she turned to find Chuck on a wheelchair. "Chuck."

Chuck was so desperate that he was on a wheelchair. Aggie really put him there. The first thing Chuck wanted to do with Aggie still is to slap her and break her legs as well. But, he knew her for a long time, he understood she didn't mean to hurt him like this. He admitted it was also his fault. His words of teasing at Red and Silver affected Aggie as well since she just into a broke-up status for the first time, and it's been a month after that ridiculous event. It was not her fault for all of this.

"I don't know what to say." Aggie sobbed in guilt. But instead of a painful punishment from Chuck, he just rolled towards her, and placed a wing on her should and smiled, gesturing that he already forgave her, and admitted he made a mistake towards her. When Chuck let his wing go from her shoulder Aggie then turned to Bomb, who was at the same condition as Mighty Eagle. "Bomb."

"It's alright, cous. It's just one broken wing." Bomb patted his broken wing. Good thing it was just one broken wing.

Aggie nodded, but she was still guilty for hurting the bird she first met when she arrived in Bird Island on the first day. And then, she turned to the bird that she hated the most. "Silver!" She can't bear to look at her with her injured eye like that. Despite that she disliked Silver, Aggie still felt guilty that she hurt her. She wanted to that for few days, but she held her anger in for so long as she could

Silver understood how much Aggie dislikes her. She unintentionally ruined her life. Silver could've done anything to make Aggie feel that she wasn't alone, but she already feel alone. This time, Silver doesn't Aggie to feel that all of this is her fault. "I'll be fine, Aggie. I still can see. But now, I think Red needs you the most."

Without wasting much time, feeling pity for all of her friends, Aggie was about to go to Red's medical tent, but everyone was shock when the doctor, Stella and her friends moved Red's bed with him out of the tent as his request. There Aggie saw him. Bandages wrapped around his body, but there are still blood stains on them, and there are band-aids on the scratched of his face. Out of all her friends Aggie injured, Red has the most critical injury of all since she impaled him through his heart, and most people rarely survived this kind of condition.

"Oh, Red!" Aggie started to sob

"Aggie." Red moaned weakly.

Aggie moved closer to him, "I'm here, Red. Don't worry, I'm here."

"I feel so… so…" he said in a dry voice, "… so cold."

"No, Red. Don't die yet. I know you ate the soup. It'll work for 24 to 48 hours. You should fight this. You'll live. You don't deserve to die! You don't deserve this!" Aggie held one of Red's wings tightly.

"No. I deserve this, Aggie. I deserve this punishment… for hurting you… again" Red whispered

Tears formed in the white sparrow's eyes. "No. No, no. Don't leave me, Red! I need you! I-I can't live without you."

"You have to." Red coughed, "Just... take care of our friends for me. Look after Bird Island for me."

"No, no, don't talk like that! Please! You'll live, Red! You must live! My life in this world has no purpose without you! I… I forgot that for a moment. But never again, Red! I promise you! I will never doubt you again! I will always open up to you! I will never force you to be with me! I will never make you feel bad for me, Red! I will let you do whatever you want! I will always respect whatever decision you make! Just please! Live! You have every right to live, whatever your mistakes you made, especially to me!" Aggie sniffed as she shed more tears from her eyes. "Please forgive me."

"I forgive you." Red looked at her solemnly and slowly reached his wing to her face. "Just know that… you are the only bird I've ever loved."

"I'm… I'm not a bird. Not for real."

"It doesn't matter. You're still the one I loved."

As his last strength, Red rose and kissed Aggie softly on the beak, much to her surprise. But then, it didn't last long as she felt his wing slipping from her face, and Aggie watched him closing his eyes and falling back to his bed in the middle of their kiss.

For the second time that day, Aggie's heart shattered into millions of pieces instead of two. She thought that losing Red to someone else is a heartbreaking moment for her, but she was wrong. Losing him by death is the worst of all.

"Red. Red?" Aggie uttered as she shook him to wake up, but she did not respond "Red!" Finally, she buried her face in his bandaged chest. She doesn't care there's blood stains on them. She couldn't stand that Red, her best friend, her first love, her only love, is dead, because of her.

The others looked at the heartbreaking scene.

"Oh no." Matilda whispered.

"He's gone." Chuck cried.

Chuck and Bomb hugged sadly for the loss of their best friend. Matilda cried into Terence's side as they embraced the still-unconscious Zoe and their unhatched eggs. Silver hung her head down in shame as she shed a tear from her uninjured eye for Red's death. Hal and Bubbled hugged each other and cried as well like babies. Mighty Eagle and Zeta leaned at each other's faces to mourn while hugging their daughter, who was mourning with them, too. Leonard tried to resist crying, but tears already formed in his eyes. Though he hates Red when the birds and pigs became enemies, but he never expected his frenemy to die brutally. Ruby held sleeping Roy and Rebecca as she sobbed. The others shared embraces and wiped away their tears.

As she continued mourning, Aggie lifted his head, and embraced him tightly, "I'm sorry, Red. I'm so sorry! Please, wake up! Wake up! I need you! I still need you! Please come back! Don't leave me!

Zeta felt pity for her niece as she wanted to embrace her, "Aggie, come on."

"No!" Aggie yelled, not wanting to let go of Red. "I got you, Red. I got you. It's okay. I'm with you. I got you. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize… you're always there for me, but I'm here. I'm here for you, too. Please, come back to me, Red. Come back." She refused to accept that Red was gone. She kept shaking him to wake him up, but he never respond. "I'm so sorry… for everything…, for hurting you… so badly. I'm very sorry." Though she still can't accept that he's dead, Aggie cried so hard, she almost ran out of tears, but she didn't care. She cried even more. She couldn't believe her love-life died on her wings, and it was all her fault. She will never see him alive again. He is truly gone. "I love you." With one last thing she loved to do with Red, Aggie slowly leaned down, and kissed Red's cold beak. She didn't care if she kissed a cold body. She only kissed the bird she loved, and she still loved him.

But then, something happened…

As Aggie pulled away from the kiss…

...

...

...

...

*GASP*!

Everyone jerked suddenly at the sudden burst of the red bird gasping for air. At the same time, there was a rainbow shockwave coming from the two birds' beaks when Aggie pulled away from kissing Red. The rainbow shockwave increased, touching everyone in its path and slightly pushing them backward. The shockwave lasted when it reached the beaches of Magic Island.

The birds, pigs and eagles didn't know what just happened when a rainbow shockwave touched them, but suddenly, something happened.

Ruby noticed that small open wound of her wing that she haven't bandaged it yet suddenly and slowly closed. "What the—" She gasped.

When Leonard heard the female red bird gasping, he noticed that the scratched wound on his belly was closing until it disappeared.

As the rest of the whole three islands, all of their small wounds in any parts of their body suddenly closed, the burning parts disappeared and their skin and feathers were back to being clean, and bruises were suddenly disappeared. It was a miracle and unbelievable. Everyone was cured from their wounds so fast.

Just to see it for himself, Mighty Eagle slowly try to pull his injured wing from the sling. Just like that, he can feel his wing again, and easily pulled it out. When Zeta helped him unwrapped the bandages, the wounds of his wing from that arrow was gone, and didn't bleed anymore.

Bomb tried the same, like pulling his wing broken wing from the sling. He can move it again. The bones of his wings were magically repaired.

Since Bomb's wing can move again, Chuck carefully tried to stand up if his broken legs were also cure. When his talons touched the ground, he's able to stand again. He even tried to run like he used to. He did run, even as faster than he thought! He was happy that he can run again.

Since she can see that everyone was cured from their injuries, Silver slowly slid her wing on her face, and felt that the wounds are also gone. She even removed the bandage from her blinded eye, and she could see both eyes again.

"Chuck!" She called her brother to make him see for himself that her injuries were all gone.

"Sis! Your eye! It's okay! You're okay!" Chuck happily hugged his sister.

"You're okay, too! You can stand again!"

When Matilda and Terence's injuries were all cured, they were surprised that Zoe opened her eyes in front of them.

"Mommy, Daddy, what happened?" She asked curiously.

"Zoe, darling, you're awake!" Matilda shouted happily as she and Terence hugged her.

When they saw Matilda and Terence's hatchling woke up from the Sleeping Poison, every bird, pig and eagle parent looked down at their little ones, and saw them opening their eyes and yawning from the effects of the Sleeping Poison. They all hugged their little ones tightly, happy to see them awake.

The Eagle family were also shocked that beside them there was Leslie yawning from his sleep and waking from the effects of the Sleeping Poison. "Uh, what's going on? Did I miss anything?"

"Cousin Leslie, you're all right!" Debbie hugged her adoptive cousin tightly.

Just then, something happen to Star Mountain. The pieces of the star of the mountain that exploded suddenly levitated from the ground. All of the pieces gathered together, and put themselves back into a shape of a star on top of the mountain.

When Aggie looked around, she watched as everyone was celebrating that their hatchlings, piglets and eaglets woke up from the Sleeping Poison, and all of everyone's injuries were healed. Mighty Eagle's wing was wound-free, Bomb's wing can move again, Chuck can stand and run again, Silver's eye was back to normal, and Leslie woke up from the poison.

But most of all, Aggie saw Red breathing and opening his eyes. Both of them were quite confuse of what was happening, but it just happened. Red is alive all of a sudden. He could feel the wounds on his chest and abdomen closed and stopped bleeding. His face was also good as new when the scars disappeared. His injured heart was healed too as the holes from the stab closed, and became active as usual.

"R-Red?" Aggie whispered.

The first thing Red ever saw when he woke from dying was Aggie. "Ags," he smiled.

"You're alive," she shed a tear of joy.

Everyone stared in shock that the red cardinal woke up from death. They were all surprise. There is still hope.

"He's alive!" Chuck shouted as he ran towards him.

"He's alive!" Mighty Eagle exclaimed happily.

"But, how?" Zeta was confused. It doesn't make sense. The magic of the soup will affect in a day or two, but everyone's injuries were already cured, and Red lived from dead for just few minutes.

"True Love's Kiss." Silver said.

"What?" the purple eagle asked.

"True Love's Kiss," the silver bird repeated. Silver may be a woman of science and a disgrace to magic, but she believed the true love's kiss a powerful thing that a love couple can possess. "Works every time."

When the crowd gathered around Red, Aggie backed away to give them space with him.

"Red, you're alive! I thought you had died! Or probably became a zombie!" Chuck exclaimed, kissing his cheek.

"Hey, buddy, way to not be dead," Bomb said, putting his unbroken wing on his back.

Red smiled. "Hey, it's good to see you guys."

Everyone cheered around Red. Zoe, Vivi and Sam-Sam jumped on Red's bed and hugged him. Leonard punched him gently on the shoulder, congratulates him that he survived from death. And lastly, Silver just nodded at him that he survived death.

Red nodded in reply. He was happy to be alive, until he noticed Aggie behind the crowd, slightly smiling, but frowning in guilt. She sadly hung her head down, and ran away. Red saw how sad Aggie was. She must've felt guilty for killing him out of jealousy. He knew she didn't mean, but everyone and she herself saw that she indeed killed him, and he died. But, Aggie just saved his life… again. She saved his life many times. Not only that. She saved everyone's lives from their injuries and from the Sleeping Poison that the young ones and Leslie took. He remembered that he woke up, he could feel Aggie's beak kissing him. It was True Love's Kiss. Its power didn't only affected on him, but also affected everyone around them. Red thought that Aggie doesn't deserve unhappiness when she just saved his life and cured everyone. She needs to open up with her problems to everyone, so she won't feel bad for the rest of her life. Even Red can't be happy that he survived from dying without her.

* * *

**it's almost Christmas! Next chapter will posted possibly after Christmas and before New Year! Please review!**


	19. Lessons Of Friendship

**Hello, and Merry Christmas. Sorry I didn't post this in Christmas day, because I posted another Smurf story. It's called, "A Smurfy Adventure". So, whoever is a Smurf fan, free to read. But at least I post this chapter before New Year. Hope this chapter will make you a New Year's resolution! XD!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Aggie sat on the log at the beach, kicking the sand with her talons and feeling the cold night air of the ocean. She didn't care she was cold. She can't help but thinking what she did to Red in a worst and best way. She just killed him with a dagger, and then brought him back to life by True Love's Kiss. It's an embarrassing thing though. She let herself killed the bird she was in love with. It was a regretful thin she ever made.

But when she still thought about everything, she started to feel cold as she shivered, until she was covered by a fuzzy blanket. Aggie gasped when she felt someone covered her with a blanket.

"Ags?" Red sat beside her. And then, the rest of the gang and the whole three islands are there to join her.

"How did you all know I'm here?" asked Aggie without looking at her friends.

"You're… too easy to be found now," Leslie replied.

"What do you guys want?"

"We want you…" Chuck sighed, "To tell us everything. Everything what you've been hiding from us all this time."

"I thought I already confessed everything to you, remember?!" Aggie reminded.

"Yes, but you weren't yourself that time. We want to hear it from the real you," Silver corrected. "Since you're back to normal, we want to hear your secret out from the original you."

Aggie hated it that she has to confess her upsetting secret again. While holding the blanket around her body, she stood up, and walked just a few stapes away from the log, feeling ashamed of what happened.

"Aggie, is it really true? Are you angry at us ever since… you know when?" Matilda asked, but Aggie couldn't answer.

"You were never angry at us before. Well, except for the pigs, and we haven't met most of the eagles yet. Are you really really angry at us?" Willow asked the same question.

Aggie couldn't hold it anymore or else, Dark Aggie will take over again. She has to confess to get this over with. She turned around with teary eyes, "YES!"

Only the residents of Bird Island gasped.

"I guess I owe you," Hal whispered to Bubbles as he gave him the money.

"Oh my gaawww..." the Mime Bird said silently.

"I was angry at all of you, okay?!" Aggie started to confess her feelings in her true nature, "I tried sooo hard to fit in. I tried being kind. I tried to make you smile. Heck, I even revealed my true identity and unleashed my powers to save you! But I guess everything I did was not enough! I'm not enough."

"No, Aggie, you did too much," Red shook down, "We… are not enough to be friends."

Then, Judge Peckinpah admitted, "And you were right about us. We only befriended others who were heroes, not someone who tried to be a good friend."

"And we noticed how you work so hard to be friends with us birds. Your effort wasn't worthless…, it was worth it," Olive Blue added.

"We're very sorry, Aggie. We made you feel like nothing to us again, and we never knew you feel so bad," Dahlia spoke.

But Aggie couldn't answer them. She's still waiting for someone else to admit a mistake to her. She also felt bad for hurting the innocent birds she knew.

Realizing Aggie couldn't talk about it yet, Chuck and Bomb glanced at one another as they thought it's their time to admit their mistake.

"Aggie, uh…" When Bomb was about to speak and Aggie turned to look at him, he got scared and shoved Chuck in front of him, "You know what, buddy? You'll tell her first. It was your idea, anyway. You started it all first."

"Alright, alright," Chuck didn't hesitate, and turned to Aggie, "Ags…, it's hard for me and Bomb to explain, but… Look, we didn't try to make Red forget you after your break-up. It's just that… since the pigs declared a truce, we thought that we should give Red something to get his mind off of things… of saving the world and all. Taking a break from it."

"By… Speed Dating?!" Aggie suddenly yelled, "By making him date other people?!"

"Look, cous, it was just a suggestion for cheering both of you up from your break-up. You want to be alone, and he needs someone to keep him companied," Bomb explained.

"Hey, I never needed someone else to cheer me up than her, you know, and I never wanted to agree with you with this!" Red reminded.

"But you already know how that makes me feel!" Aggie spoke with a broken voice, "Sure, breaking up was my idea, only to save the universe, but it doesn't mean I'm incapable to love anymore!"

"I may not be a love expert, but she's kinda right," Leonard whispered to Ruby as she nodded in agreement.

Chuck shook his head down, "We know, girl. And we're sorry. We didn't know you were so hurt. Even when I… you know… kinda…" He hesitated to confess his mistake, especially with his fellow birds, pigs and eagles around, but Chuck deserved this kind of punishment, "Teased Red of… making him think of an idea of dating my sister."

Matilda and Stella face-palmed in stress when Chuck finally confessed the truth. Even Roy and Rebecca were disgusted by their uncle's "playfull" behavior.

"You… already know… how a girl feels when you teasingly paired her love life with someone else. You already know that, Chuck!" Aggie angrily but gently poke Chuck's beak, so she won't hurt him even more, "You already know me!"

Of course Chuck knew. He just forgot all about that. He was just having fun, but his fun hurt one of his best friends, "Yes…, I knew that. And I should have known that. I'm so sorry, Aggie. I don't know what I can do to forgive me…, but saying to you that I was wrong."

Aggie quickly wiped away her forming tears on her eyes. It hurts but she understood. Boys will be boys "That's just the start. You and Bomb never made a mistake to me before, but this is your first warning," She told the two birds before shifting her eyes to her eagle aunt, "And yours, too."

Zeta stunned that her adoptive niece gave her an icy glared as she sighed, "Guess you're still mad at me, huh?"

"What do you think? I almost killed you. Wasn't that obvious enough?!" Aggie covered her back with a blanket again, shielding herself from her adoptive aunt.

"You are mad at me, for real, because I hurt you… because I ruined your effort of gaining your friends' trust on you, and your chance of love," Zeta felt ashamed as she sat on the log besides Aggie when Red scooted aside, giving Zeta a space for her to sit, "Agatha, I'm so sorry. I've been a terrible aunt to you. All you want to be happy, and I destroyed half of it. None of this is your fault, it's mine. So much for being a good aunt on a good first impression of being one, but I hope you know how much I already love you."

"I wish you would've thought of that before you found out everything," Aggie replied, but she still didn't look at her, "But I know it wasn't totally your fault. You didn't know so much about me and the rest of my friends from Bird Island. But still, it is wrong to judge people you haven't known yet nor just met."

"I know. I was wrong. Now I understand why Bernadette was so mad at me," Zeta remembered when she finally reunited with her human best friends after many many years, she only received anger from them than a warm welcome to their lives, "I… paired up and misjudged a male and a female birds, which the male one was actually your love-life, until you guys broke up, only for you to save the universe from non-existence. I shouldn't open my beak like that, especially you weren't there but you listened. I hope you give me another chance."

Aggie was still mad about her aunt's mockery of calling Red and Silver "lovebirds", but she has no choice since they're family, and family always fix things up between them. She finally turned to face her Zeta, "You're my aunt, Zeta. We're a family. I don't want to hurt you. Glad you understand what I've been through."

"I really do. I was in your shoes once, and now you're just like me."

"Way more extreme."

Compare to these aunt and niece, both Zeta and Aggie have similar love and brokenhearted stories. Theonly difference is Aggie was way more extreme and evil than Zeta since Aggie brutally injured everyone and stabbed Red multiple times mercilessly, while Zeta was using ice balls to scare the birds and pigs to evacuate their islands without any brutal consequences.

When the conversation of family is maybe over, Silver slowly scooted besides Aggie, "Aggie, I know… you don't want to talk about it…, but… I want you to let it out. No more hiding," Aggie only glanced at Silver who was next to her with begging eyes, "Is it true? That you really hate me? Since the beginning we met? Since day one?"

As of that, Aggie didn't want to talk of what she felt ever since she met Silver, but the longer she held her feelings in, she knew Dark Aggie will show up. When Aggie stood up face-to-face with Silver, a red dark cloud came out of her head. It's not just a cloud, but a cloud of her bottled-up emotions with anger and hatred. She sighed in defeat to confess, "I… really… hate you. You stole everything from me. You ruined all my effort to earn these birds' trust. You make me feel unwanted and unappreciated when you saved the world using your own intelligence, while I tried to do the same. You also made me lose my hope to get back with Red again, but you take it all away from me. You stole him from me. It's like you don't even noticed what I've been working on after I saved the universe. It's like you don't even know I have this feeling that I never had ever. And it's like you don't even care how much I was hurt when you were around him! Your life was already perfect because your smart and you have a supportive brother, but you want something more, something like I have!"

During Aggie's confession, everyone was terrified and stared at the dark red cloud above her, which is not hard to notice since the cloud was visible.

"If you keep doing what you were doing to me, I will NEVER EVER treat you as my friend anymore! And the worst part is, not even during our mission, _**YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY YOU WERE SORRY!**_"

Aggie's voice was really loud and strong, it created like a wind blowing on everyone's faces, hair, feathers, and even the pigs' ears.

"I… I'm sorry. I really am sorry, Aggie. I have no idea you felt that way of me… that was so… extreme," Silver said,

"_**YEAH, I DO! I DO FEEL THIS WAY SINCE I MET YOU!**_" Her voice made the ground tremble. As Aggie sighed in relief, the dark red cloud popped and calmed herself down from letting out all the anger from her, "But to be fair, I don't know how you could have known. All of you. Since I never felt like this before, sad, angry, jealous… vengeful, I decided to keep myself silent from you, but… I couldn't hold it much longer. I saw all of you how happy you were after the whole ice balls thing, so I ended up keeping my feelings for myself, bottling up my emotions, and pretending to be happy so you guys don't have to worry about me. Everything not just about me, everyone has their own spotlight, and I don't want to steal it, since that's what always thought about you, Silver. I just thought you guys might realize soon of what you did to me that hurt me a lot, but I let you all be happy of what you have while I ended up crying inside."

"Not everyone could realize their mistake to their friend right away, but everyone can do something to make everything right," Matilda stated, "The trick is to speak up."

"But what if someone can't speak up because they care for their friends' emotions than themselves?" pointed Aggie,

"If you want your friends and yourself to be happy and better, you have to decide what's best, and be upfront and honest, even if you can or can't expect their reaction in the future; either it was guilt or happy and relief," Ruby replied.

"So, I guess that means talking to you guys at the beginning instead of stringing them along until you get so frustrated, you totally lose it, and say and do a bunch of really awful things?" The white sparrow guessed.

"Pretty much like that," Red said, "You tell me. It was you who taught us that kind of lesson."

Aggie sighed frustratingly. She totally forgot her own lesson, "I just don't want you guys to feel guilty, and I don't want to get all of your attention to me. I want things to be fair for everyone, even me."

"Like what I said when I apologized, we couldn't just friends with heroes, but everyone around us, giving them a chance to experience friendship," Peckinpah repeated.

"And most of all, Aggie, we are worried about you," Chuck told her, "When you told us that you've been sacrifice everything to make us happy, you shouldn't just think about us, you should've think about yourself, too."

"If I do, everyone, including you guys, would think that I'm selfish, and you all probably think that I own everything and everyone around me, which is not good," Aggie explained about her fear.

"We already know you for 10 years, Aggie," Stella placed a wing on Aggie's back, "We know you're not that kind of person. But if you keep your mouth shut that you were upset about what happened, and bottle up your emotions, you will explode and you'll be a different person, much worse than usual. That's much worse than confessing that you're upset."

"I think I did do that," Aggie admitted. She was already on that stage before, "And look at that, it finally came true. I held you all hostage, K let you drowned, led you to all of my traps, poisoned the children to sleep, and almost killed all of you. I am so so sorry. I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me."

"Okay. Can you get me a lemonade?" Gale teasingly suggested.

"Gale!" Willow elbowed her as Gale shrugged.

"We already forgive you," Vivi said, "Right guys?"

"Of course, we do," Sophie nodded as the rest of the piglets, hatchlings and eaglets nodded and chanted in agreement.

"You really do?" Aggie raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we forgive you," Bomb wrapped a wing around Aggie's back neck, "No one is a better, magical, lovable and smarter friend than you."

"Exactly!" Silver exclaimed in agreement, "You taught us so much about friendship, and because of this long trip and life-or-death experience, you taught us almost everything that I didn't; magic, survival, and most of all, the sacrifices of a friend who was just trying to make her friends really happy, but ended up got hurt in the end. But not gonna lie. Hearing you say all those terrible things about me wasn't easy. But I needed to hear it. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt when we first met?"

"You were just a stranger when we met. I don't want to hurt you that easily," answered Aggie in guilt.

Silver scoffed, "Pfft! Come on! It'd take a lot more than that to hurt me. I got used to that while I'm still at school. Our first meeting isn't as hurtful as a few angry words."

"And a magical temper tantrum and evil side of me?"

**"**Listen, I'd take that over the boring bird or human girl you were becoming any day. The Aggie I know and study is determined, brave, kind, happy, adventurous and yeah, sometimes angry and jealous. Those are my favorite parts of you when you first introduced yourself as a human from another world. That and the fact that you forgive me every time.**""**

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Deal," Silver offered her wing to Aggie as they shook wings.

"Even though you kept hiding your negative thoughts from us is an unselfish things because you want us to be happy and you don't want to be selfish, what you did is also a selfish thing," Garry said.

"Aggie, we know you as an honest person, but when we always ask if you're okay, you always told you're okay. But you weren't. You lied to us. How can help you with your negative thoughts if you keep a secret from us?" told Poppy.

"We never want you to be unhappy. Birds of a feather flock together. If you're not happy, then we're not. We don't want you to be alone just like how you are at your home world. And we should've known how you've been feeling all this time," Mighty Eagle added.

"And most of all of us, it was both of our fault," Red confessed as he and Silver stood up in front of Aggie.

"We're really sorry, Aggie. We never knew you felt this way… about us. We never knew you were jealous, " Silver apologized.

"But deep down, we knew you were hurt," Red tapped his chest, at the right spot of his heart, "That's why we ask you, and you always said you're okay. We believed you because you're always honest."

Aggie sighed, and replied, "That one was a lie, too. But…, I don't want to be that selfish. I never own you, Red. We also broke up, and I respect your decision that you moved on and decided to be with someone else."

"But I didn't," Red shook his head, "I never moved on from you."

"But I saw… both of you together on that mission. It's like you have feelings for each other."

"We kinda do, but we barely know each other. It's not technically normal, not even when you call it 'true love', and we never told you about us because we thought you were never upset," Silver explained.

"But it's too late. We should've known soon that you were already jealous and angry at us. We tried to avoid this feeling, but it already happened," Red added.

"I know. I watch the video of both of you from my parents' cameras all over again," Aggie showed to everyone all the clips of the video of every moments of Red and Silver on her phone.

Of course, the video showed the time when Red went on a Speed Dating with Silver when they first met, the part when they meet again in Avian Academy, the time when they escaped from Eagle Mountain as Silver was on to of Red, the time when Zeta trapped, the time when Bomb blew up the door, freeing Red and Silver from their traps with their face close together, the time when the two were in the vent as thought that Silver leaned closer to Red to kiss him, but opened the door behind him, and lastly, the time when they shared champagne together on top of Her Mountain with Aggie behind them, who was secretly saddened.

Just then, the phone was destroyed by a red laser, which startled Aggie.

It is revealed that Red was the one who fired the laser on the phone with his wand staff to destroy the video of shame, "We don't need to re-live it… _ever_."

"Hope you forgive us… for everything," Courtney fiddled her hooves together.

"Well, you know, Dark Aggie never forgives," Aggie said all birds, pigs and eagles shook their heads down in guilt, until Aggie lightened her tone, "But I do! You fellas can't shake me that easily."

They all raised their heads happily, realizing that Aggie forgave them.

"Now, there's the Aggie we know!" Chuck cheered, missing the old Aggie.

"Remembered…" Jay added.

"And loved," Mighty Eagle finished the sentence.

"Aaawwww!" The pigs and the other eagles exclaimed.

"Yeah, not that kind of love thing," Mighty Eagle corrected.

"We all learn a valuable lesson… well, more than one: Never ignore your friends' negativities," Pinky aaid, "No matter how many times they said they're okay."

"Always remember your friend's efforts and sacrifices," Leonard elbowed Aggie's arm, referring to her as she blushed.

"Do not forget a previous or interest when new ones come in to you," Jake stated, kinda glaring Jay at this point.

"Do not judge others easily at one look, never compare yourself of your miserable stories to others," Zeta snickered, but everyone stared at her confused, "That's my lesson.""

"Never force anyone to date someone else after a break-up. That's also my lesson," Bomb admitted.

"Same as mine, and don't tease your best friend about giving an idea of dating your sister other than their own true love. It's very embarrassing," Chuck rubbed his wings together in shame.

"I should've notice a sign of a new friend who was upset, jealous, and angry, even though it was me. And even it was unintentional, I shouldn't stole someone's spotlight that she tried to shine for so long. Everyone deserves their spotlight, I deserve mine… And…, even it was no intention of mine, I shouldn't stole someone who was used to be someone else's," Silver thought she didn't make any mistake, but someone else's eyes beg the differ, and, to be fair, everyone makes mistakes, including her.

"Mine? I should always trust my team, work things out with them…" Red glanced at Chuck, Bomb and Silver, who were nodded at him, Chuck winked and Bomb gave a thumb-up, "And shouldn't give up on someone who never gives up on me since I met her…" Secretly, Aggie doesn't want to ask Red which someone he was referring to since he met many friends who never gave up on him. But, to her surprise, he looked at her, "10 years from now."

This made Aggie blushed when Red was referring to her. And then, it's her turn to tell her lesson, "I learn a valuable lesson, even though I already learned this lesson before, but I ignored it. I shouldn't keep mg emotions in, and I should've spoke up to my friends who were close to me, who were worried about, who were always there for me, even though I hesitated sometimes. Despite that I tried to be a great friend by doing everything for my friends and even family, I should've thought of myself, too. If I don't, I will be sad. I'll lose it. I'll never get the happiness that I want, that the others have. And I will never care for others anymore. That's the consequences… of keeping myself quiet and pretending to be happy than telling you the truth.

"Aggie, we're kinda flattered that you were protecting us from your parents this whole time, but you shouldn't have done that," said Silver.

"I have to. Since some of you have no idea why my parents are mad at you, I don't want you to feel guilty of what happened when they found out the truth," Aggie explained.

"So, you knew what your parents are talking about?"

"Yes. It was about… the two of you."

"Yeah. We kinda realized since you told us when you're still evil," Red groaned in guilt.

Aggie took a deep breath as she reached for her book of spells from her backpack that Zeta held, and opened the book as the pages revealed the category of all of her evil ancestors.

"Do you see this?" She shined the pictures of her ancestors with her wing containing light, "This is what I found here when I started reading the whole book. All of the records of every horrible things that my families' ever done when they became evil. Lying, cheating, killing, and then there's me," Aggie turned the light off of her wing, "I lied to you because I don't want you guys to think strange when something's wrong about me, so I ran away so I won't hurt you. I also defended you because I don't want to agree something negative about you with my stupid parents!" She picked up small pebbles, and threw them on her wrecked ship, "You were right about me, Zeta. I am a monster. I am just another link in the universe's worst chain."

Zeta sighed, "Agatha, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But just because you're your ancestors' descendant doesn't mean you have to be like them."

"She's right, Ags," Red placed a wing on her shoulder, "It's not too late. You choose your own destiny. You chose to stay here in this world to make new friends and go on adventures."

"I guess I do," Aggie agreed, "By the way, Red, you did great of using the wand staff. You did good,"

"Thanks," Red held up the staff, "It's a little tricky when first used it, but I already know it's tricks since I've seen you using this everyday."

"Using it with your own hands or wings for the first time, you're pretty advance."

"I guess I am," Red smirked, but it didn't last long, "Well, thank you for letting me borrow this."

Red handed the wand staff back to Aggie. Aggie looked at Red with a smile on his face. He seriously wanted to give the staff back to her since it was not his. And then, she looked at the rest of the birds, pigs and eagles with their young ones. She believed that they already forgave her, but she has second thoughts about it. Sometimes, a simple apology wasn't enough to make others forgive you. Most especially after everything Aggie put them through, and murdering Red to death is very extreme. Although her guilt was slowly fading, Aggie wanted to make up for all the things she had done to her friends and other innocent ones.

"No. Keep it," Aggie slowly shoved the staff back to Red, "This wand staff was yours. It belongs to you now. Things haven't been right since… I turned evil, and I almost killed all of you… Well, actually, I killed you. The best thing I can do is to give you something to make everything right to you."

Seeing this gesture made Red feel guilty. Since what Aggie did was quite extreme, an apology wasn't enough for her to forgive herself, but giving her own heirloom to him instead, "Aggie, please, you don't have to do this. This is you family heirloom for hundreds of years, and I'm no part of your family. Besides, the whole thing you stabbed me, that was nothing. I deserved that, but I don't deserve this," He tried to give the wand back to Aggie, but she hesitated to take it.

"No, Red. Please, take it as an apology gift. I know magic wasn't your thing, but at least let me make things up to you, and maybe using magic for emergencies," Aggie insisted

Since they just made up, Red couldn't fight Aggie's decision anymore, "Well, I can't argue with that after all of this. I guess I'll keep it. But, what would your parents say?"

"My parents!" Aggie groaned frustratingly as she got up, and slouched on her wrecked ship. She stared at her blood-stained wings, "What would they say when they find out I turned evil and I became a murderer?"

"Whoa! Murderer is a strong word, girl!" Debbie complimented.

"Maybe it's best we should stay here for a while," Zeta suggested as she comforted her niece.

"Are you kidding?!" Aggie exclaimed in denial, "Zeta, this isn't our home. This isn't our island. And I don't think we're comfortable of staying in a place full of magic,"

"It's true. Staying in Magic Island was a little weird," Leslie described.

"But, you lived here for 8 years," Silver reminded.

"Yes, but I got used to this place when I was 5. You'll never feel like home if you stay here,"

"He's right though," Aggie nodded, "I was born in a world with a little less magic, while I got magic of my own, so I got use to live in any places weird places,"

"Exactly. So, it must be better that you guys should go back to your homes. And, I hope I should come along with you guys," Leslie was shy to ask.

Aggie chuckled, "Of course you should come!"

"Really?!"

"Yeah. You got me into this place, you're coming along!"

"Hooray!" Leslie rushed to hug his big sister, "Thank golly, I hate this place!" Aggie was shock that her own brother hated the place she was raised in, "But that doesn't mean I hate magic, too. I love magic. Just not in this place. Anywhere but this. So, is trapping your friends to get your revenge isn't parr of the plan?"

"Heck no! That was… unexpected," Aggie shouted offensively "And sorry that I poisoned you kids,"

"That was fine, Ms. Aggie. The poison wasn't actually deadly, it was making the kids sleeping. It wasn't a big deal," Kira laughed

"You meant to put the children to sleep because you already plan to… do this to me, huh?" Red guessed.

"I don't want the kids to see what happened. Kids can have nightmares, you know?" Aggie explained how bad the children will see something bloody and deadly if she hadn't poisoned them to sleep.

"You did the right thing, Aunt Aggie. I don't want to see or know what happened when we fell asleep," Zoe said

"Plus, those donuts are so good!" The dark blue eaglet with a guard head giggled dreamingly, "Can I have more?"

"Whoa, whoa! You kids can't get traumatized that easily, huh?" Aggie laughed, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Maybe tomorrow, we can fix this broken ship of yours that transported you guys here," Leslie tapped the metal of the ship.

"Well, the sooner we leave, the better. If Laird likes the idea. Speaking of which, where's Laird anyway?" Aggie wondered, "I haven't seen him since before I turned evil."

"Meh. I'm sure he's fine," Leslie suddenly yawned, "I know I just woke up from the Sleeping Poison, but I feel a little tired."

"I think we should all be in bed. It's been a long day," Matilda said.

Everyone nodded and spoke in agreement as they left the beach, and went back to the village, except for Red as he still sat on the log

"Uh, you should all go first. I think I have to speak with Aggie alone," he told his team

"Sure thing, Red," Bomb waved as he followed Chuck and Silver behind them

"Good luck," Leonard patted on Red before leaving.

And since he and Aggie are now alone, it's time for them to discuss.

"Aggie, can we talk?" Red called as Aggie turned to them, "About us?"

"Well, since I'm not tired yet, but alright," Aggie crossed her wings as she sat back on the log beside Red.

When they sat together, they just looked away from each other and gave a silent treatment for a minute. They're both guilty for what they did to each other so painful, they don't want to discuss it, but they want to get through with and get this over with.

"Listen, Red," Aggie started, "I'm sorry for what I did. I was so jealous, and angry. I tried to hold it, but…"

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Red interrupted, "I started it all, I did it, again. I ignored you for the past month. I barely even noticed you. I didn't know you're still in love with me, despite that we broke up, only for you to save the energy of the universe. I didn't even know that you made me decide that have to get back with you. And because of that, you thought that I already moved on from my feelings for you. But I didn't. I thought I did, but I didn't. I still have feelings for your. K really have. I just lost them, until I found it when you were missing, when you ran away."

"Red, I do still have feelings for you. I never stop loving you. That's why I gave up my life to save our whole team when Precious drained your powers, your energy, and your lives. It doesn't matter that I died that time, what matters to me that you're still alive. You're mean a lot to me, Red. I will do anything to please you. So, I did make you decide if you want to take me back in your life or moved on instead. I hurt you when I broke up with you. I don't want to make a decision on my own. You have life, you made your own life. I respected your decision when I thought you moved on, but it hurts me," Aggie sobbed, "It hurts me, Red, but I never told you, because I want you to be happy."

"Aggie, I'm very sorry I hurt you. I have no idea you were hurt. Since you grew older, you weren't hurt so easily, until… until…" Red started to tear up, "Until I did. Chuck and Bomb forced me to go on a Speed Dating to socialize, but meeting Silver wasn't part of my plan. When I found out from her that after I left, you defended me from her. You really care about me so much, and I didn't know. I never knew. Silver and I were gone off into a rocky start because she was kinda annoying. We kinda dislike each other, always argue."

"But why did you date her?"

"During our mission and when you abandoned the team, only to keeping us safe from… yourself, I thought I suddenly have feelings for her. But, everytime I look at you and you were always there for me, even if we're just friends, I realized I still love you. I can see how much you cared about me, and when you do, I can feel it too," Red gently held both of Aggie's wings, "Ags, I don't want you to suffer that I didn't choose you, even you still keep on doing what you're doing to please me, keep me safe and make me happy. I don't want your effort to be worthless. All of your hardwork to gain my trust on you deserves something. You deserve trust and friends. You deserve love. You deserve me. It doesn't matter that you're a human, I'm a bird, and we lived in different world. I didn't matter to me anymore. Silver may be smart, hard working, and loyal, but you have a big heart. You were so unselfish enough to sacrifice everything to make everyone around you happy. You sacrifice your own happiness to make me happy. But I wasn't happy at all.., with you. You don't deserve to be sad, you don't deserve to be alone, and you don't deserve that life you have before, just like me. You deserve someone who appreciate all your hardwork and sacrifices. Someone like me," Red stared straight into Aggie's sparkly eyes, "Agatha, I'm willing to let you in back into my life. I want to be with you again. I missed you. I missed our times together. I want to that again with you, just like old times. We could start all over again, so you could feel the happiness that I have."

Aggie started to cry as she smiled when she heard the whole speech that Red said to her. When she was still evil, she never believe, but now, she knew he was telling the truth. She believed him now. It made her heart beat when she found out that Red was still in love with her, even when she tried to get over her. He can't, because her loyalty to him was strong for him to ignore her like that. It was like the first time they became a couple 10 years ago, "Oh, Red. That was the sweetest thing you ever said to me," However, her smile turned upside down, "But…"

This surprised Red as he face dropped, "But what?"

Aggie didn't want to tell him, but she has to speak up as she sighed, "Red, I do love you, I really do… but I don't want this anymore."

"What?"

"When I'm still with you, I feel very happy, until we broke up. But after I… we saved the energy of the universe together, I wish for hope, hope that we could be together again. But I hope too much. I lose you, I lose my mind, I lose my feeling to love, I almost lose you for real. I don't want to do that again."

"Aggie, this is not all about me, this is also about you."

"That's the point!" Aggie yanked her wings away from Red's, "When I get into a relationship, I didn't only feel happiness, I also feel pain. I was hurt… again. I don't want to get hurt anymore, not even you."

"Aggie, I'm sorry you've been through all of this," Red shed a tear, "Just let me make it up to you. I promise I won't let this happen again."

"No, Red. Please, don't make promises that you're not sure you can do it. I can't handle this anymore!" the sparrow cried.

"What do you mean?" asked Red.

When the cardinal questioned her, Aggie held both of Red's wings, "Red…, maybe it would be best that we… shouldn't be together… for a while."

"But… but I thought..."

"Red, I care for you. I always do…, but I also to care about myself. You guys were right. I also need to think about myself too. I don't want to get hurt again, Red. And not just me or you, I hurt everyone else, and I don't want that happen again. I need a break from all of this. I don't want to be reminded about what happened between us. It's too horrible," Aggie shed even more tears, which Red noticed them as he cried as well, "It would be best that we should stay just friends, until… I decide when we can be together again. I gave you that chance, Red, and you ruined it. Your decision ruined my life. It broke my heart, it destroyed reputation, it broke me. So, it's my turn to decide what's best for both of us, for everyone."

Red was devastated. He thought that everything between him and Aggie will go back to normal, but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry, Red. It's for the best," Aggie let go as she was about to leave, but Red still held her wing.

"Aggie, please!" He pulled her back to him, "I can't let you sacrifice our relationship again."

"I have to!" Aggie tried to pull away, but she can't.

"Just give me another chance!"

"I'm sorry!"

When Red held Aggie's arms that stunned her, he kissed her on the beak to prove he still loves her. But that didn't stop Aggie from resisting as she pushed him away from the kiss.

"I'm sorry, Red! I can't do this anymore! I'm so sorry," As quickly as she could, Aggie ran away from the beach, leaving Red alone before he could catch her again.

Red reached out his wing as he wanted to get Aggie back, but she already ran away sadly. He can't chased her like that. She doesn't want him to do that. It was her decision now. Red sat alone on the log. He tried not to cry, but he couldn't help but feel the pain in his chest. It's not the pain from the stab anymore, but the emotional pain in his heart. Everything he tried to get Aggie back wasn't working. She still doesn't want to be with him because of what happened, because he broke her heart, because he hurt her. He never hurt her before since 10 years. It was a long time ago, and that painful past still coming back to both of them. But most of this situation was all his fault. Red broke Aggie's heart, and made her feel unwanted, unaccepted, unloved, and abandoned, just like him before he became a hero. Not only she was angry at him, but also her parents. Leo and Bernadette gave him a chance to be with their daughter, but he blew it. He ruined their trust on him. They probably told the rest of the families by now. But that didn't matter to him. All that matters was Aggie. The one who loved him for who he really is. The one who always look after him, even though he didn't need help, guidance, or friends. She was his first friend that never gave up on him. During the Red Moon, it is said their souls bonded for all eternity when the moon shined above them. But he didn't believe on those things. Whether it is true or not, Aggie was his true love. But he ruined her capability to love, all because of him. Red covered his face with his wings, and cried in guilt for what he had done to his best friend.

Meanwhile, Aggie didn't make it back to the village, but stayed not too far from the beach, sitting behind tree and sobbed, hugging her knees. Deep inside, Aggie never want to stay break-up with Red because she still loves him. But, because of everything she had been through, like turning evil, hurting the innocents, and killed Red to death, Aggie couldn't help but to stay away from those stuff by staying just friends with Red. It was too much for her. She doesn't want to hurt again. She never feel so sad before. She was always been the "happy-go-lucky" one, but her status didn't last long anymore. Now she felt the feelings when a girl gets into a break-up, and her former love-interest has feelings for someone else. It does hurt. It hurts so much! She learned a lesson that she should think of herself first, so she wants to make this pain go away. But the longer she realized she hurt Red, the more she felt she was hurt too. This is so confusing for Aggie. She doesn't know if she was doing the right thing anymore. But… it is done. Aggie covered her eyes with her wings as she cried, and covered her body with her eagle wing from her back like she curled into a ball.

* * *

**Well, this is chapter 18! The first chapter of lessons. So, you guys, if you read this, you might learn lessons of bottling up emotions, making too much sacrifices, judging people you haven't known yet, teasing other people, and other things. I hope one, two or all of this lessons can be your New Year's resolutions!**

**So, I may put few references in this chapter, like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Gravity Falls, Loud House, and Star Vs The Forces Of Evil.**

**So, since some of my friends/fans/supporters want Red and my OC, Aggie, to be together again, I made some moment for them, but I decided not get them back together, because of the majority and popularity of RedxSilver ship. I never EVER ship those two… EVER. It makes me sick when I watch the movie sequel, and it saddened me that my hardwork of writing a fanfiction about making a love interest and girl best friend for Red was worthless. But it was worth to try, and maybe worth of keep hoping my OC will be a canon would be a dream come true. I just keep hoping.**

**So, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry I decided to keep Red and Aggie as still friends, but I still have to think about it. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!**


	20. Embrace The Magic

"WHAT ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

Zeta scolded Carl and Jerry when they drew a doodle of Aggie hanging herself with a rope around her neck, and words above it that said, "DEATH TO AGGIE!"

"Uum…, just a hobby?" Jerry tried to make a good excuse.

"Boss, she almost got us all killed!" Carl told the truth.

"So, you lied that you forgive her?!" Zeta exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, not because she's your niece, she's just a little girl. I feel bad if I hurt a young bird's feelings," Carl explained, "I have kids, too. What would they said if I don't forgive that girl?"

"Just erase that thing! You'll make her feel guiltier!" the purple eagle ordered.

When Carl and Jerry were about to wipe the drawing with pieces of cloth, Aggie just arrived from the forest after minutes of weeping.

"Hey guys, I'll just go to my hotel now," she said.

Aggie then saw a drawing of her hanging with a rope around her neck that Carl and Jerry drew. The two eagles then covered the drawing, and grinned sheepishly like the drawing the doesn't exist.

"Uh…, we love you!" Carl chuckled nervously.

Aggie knew that some of the birds, pigs and eagle still didn't forgive her yet because they don't want her to feel bad. She understood that. She knew what she did was too much. She just have to ignore Carl and Jerry's drawing as she skipped sadly into the hotel where her room was.

After the eagles watched Aggie skipping inside, Zeta glared back at her two guards, and they continued cleaning their mess.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red arrived too, a little late after Aggie came in. It's been a long day for him. He got stabbed, he almost died but came back to life by True Love's Kiss with Aggie, and now he can't get her back. All Red wanted was to go to sleep.

Without looking where he was going, Chuck was now in front of his face.

"HEY BUDDY!"

"WAH!" Red got surprised, "Chuck, come on. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Oh, now I attack your heart?" Chuck looked away, but laughed about it, "I'm kidding, for real this time. So, how are you and Aggie?"

"Are you back together again?" Bomb asked.

"Tell us everything!" Leonard requested.

The way Red saw the look on his friends' faces, they were really excited. They would've thought that he and Aggie fetched things up during their talk, and everything went back to normal, "To be honest…" But they were wrong, "No."

"WHAT?!" Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Courtney and Garry exclaimed in disbelief.

"But I thought you guys love each other," Courtney said, "It's all clear to us now."

"Yeah. You guys are inseparable! Your bond is completely unbreakable! No matter how many times you both tried to get away from each other, you're still into each other… like my super string," Silver added.

Red sighed sadly, "I thought so too, but Aggie doesn't want to be with me for a while. I guess the pain and guilt were too much for her. She was so hurt. She needs this break."

"And you let her?" inquired Chuck.

"I respect her, Chuck! She's been through a lot lately. Let's give her a break! I never gave her this kind of respect since… the first time we broke up," Red replied and shook his head down, "Besides, it's for the best to all of us. She doesn't want us to suffer, even herself."

"But it's not the best for your and even half of her," Leonard protested.

"Red, you gotta stop let her sacrifice things she loves the most, including you," Garry warned. "This is what made her evil the first place. She sacrificed her feelings, until she exploded."

"Uh, that's not how she exploded," Bomb corrected.

"You know what I mean!" the smart pig shouted.

"Look, she gave me a chance to decide, and I blew it, okay?!" Red cried in regret, "Now, it's her turn to decide what was best, and I don't want to blow that again! If she decides something, and I'm going to respect her, just like what she did to me." Without looking back, Red marched towards the hotel where his room is.

As his friends watched him entering the birds' hotel, they felt bad that he and Aggie still didn't get together after everything what happened.

"And I thought they were meant for each other," Leonard kicked a small stone on the ground.

"Sometimes, things aren't meant to be," Chuck had his wings behind his back.

"Let's just all get to bed. It been a long tough day," Silver suggested as the birds and pigs went to their respective hotels.

* * *

It's the middle of the night again.

And this time, Aggie didn't run away. She's still on her bed, embracing a giant pillow in shame. She couldn't sleep. She's still in her guilty state. She couldn't forget of what she did, the things that she never had done before; she brutally hurt her friends.

She couldn't get those memories out of her head: Almost drowning all of the birds, pigs and eagles, made them survive in her dangerous traps, poisoning the young and her little brother, injured her friends, and murdered her ex-boyfriend.

It's not normal for her. Aggie was so devastated for what she done. Although some of the three tribes forgave her, but some secretly started to hate her. It's a feeling. Even though 75% of all three island forgave her, she never forgave herself for hurting and murdering her friends. She then buried her face on the pillow and cried.

* * *

In his room, Red couldn't sleep either. This must be the most unforgettable moment of his life. Being bullied and ignored wasn't new to him, but being murdered?! It was something he couldn't expect in his life. He used to kill himself when he was little, but now, someone else did him that favor. Someone he used to love the most. He couldn't get those moments out of his head of what Aggie did to him that were so painful: She smashed the engagement ring he reserved just for her, trapped him and Silver in a trap with giant sharp spikes, and stabbed him through his heart with a dagger.

Red couldn't help but thinking about it. He knew Aggie didn't mean to kill him, but what she said to him were right. Is it true? Is he only thinking about himself? Did he ever love Aggie when they were still dating or did he just used her so he won't be alone? Since Red became a hero and all birds loved him now, it's like he didn't have room for Aggie anymore. No wonder she was so angry at him. She worked hard to keep Red company, but all of it went away. He finally got what he wanted, but lose one.

* * *

Since Red couldn't sleep and been thinking about Aggie more than 30 minutes, he decided to leave his bed, and wanted to do something than lying down and thinking. He went to the diner that Leslie built. For such a young age, he knew how to build something and somewhere important. Red placed some food on a tray with Leslie behind him.

"I can't believed you woke me up so late just to make… that!" Leslie groaned tiredly.

"I'm just thinking that Aggie might be hungry after everything that happened," Red said.

"I also can't believe you did this to my big sister! She was so happy when you two were still together, but you ruined her smile!" the little boy yelled, "Okay, I know that she broke up with you, but you didn't notice she still has feelings for you?! Red, you and my sis are very close friends. You should've know better!"

"I know! I should've known! But I didn't! I ignore her… again! How would you know all of this anyway?"

"Just a feeling. You know, I never want to mind your business with my sister, but it's up to her if she wants to take you back again."

That human boy was right. He might not knew about her big sister's relationship with her former love interest, but Red agreed with him.

* * *

Since their rooms are in the same building, it's not hard to find Aggie's room while carrying some food on a tray. When he made it, Red successfully opened Aggie's door while holding a tray. It's strange that Aggie never locked her door. Probably because she was too devastated to be secure. Since his wings are full, Red closed the door behind him with his back. When he entered the room, he could see Aggie on her bed sleeping in sideways with her back facing the door. Red couldn't tell if she was sleeping or not because he couldn't see her face, but he assured that she was sleeping.

He sighed as he put the tray on a round table beside the bed, "Hey pal. I got food for you," Red started to talk to Aggie. Even though he thought she was sleeping, he still wanted to talk to her more, "I… got you chocolate sandwich cookie with crème filling, your favorite. And also a glass of cold chocolate milk." Of course he received no respond, she was sleeping! But he has to talk to pour his heart out, not literally, "Aggie…, I understand what you've been through. I've never been there, but I know how you feel. You were never like this before, and I know that you've changed yourself ever since… our breakup. To be honest, I felt hurt when you broke up with me, and I thought you love the universe more than me. But I realized… I was part of the universe, and you risked our relationship to save the energy of every life in the universe. I understand that you don't want this kind of responsibility because you're still thinking about me. And I never realized that. Ever since we broke up, I decided to take thing seriously for my job of protecting Bird Island, just like how you protect the energy of the universe, and I hardly had time for you. But, despite all that, I NEVER stop thinking about you. I know you thought that was lie, because Chuck and Bomb forced me on a Speed Date, I met Silver, and your started to feel the sense of jealousy for the first time. But that's why I tried not to participate on that Speed Dating because… I still have my eyes for you. I don't know why I have this same feeling when I'm with Silber, but I reassured you we're just friends. But I can't take it all back now it was too late. You're were hurt. All these years I trued to keep you happy, but I made you feel even worst. That's all my hard work for you: trying to make you feel better with your, life but I ruined it." Red look at the sleeping Aggie again with teary eyes as he placed one of his wings on her wing, "I don't want to believe about what you said that all this time I was using you for keeping me company before I became a hero. But those were not true. I never used you. Our friendship wasn't fake. There are all real. Even if you revealed to me that you're a human, I never pretended to be friends with you, because I meant to be with you as a friend. And then, I'm really in love with you. I wasn't lying, it's the truth! I understand you don't want to be in a relationship with me anymore. It's hard to start things all over again after what happened between us. You've been through so much now. I want you to rest from that. You deserve a break. You deserve better friends, Aggie. But I don't deserve you, because I wasn't been good to you. I just want to start things all over again with you… as your friend. I promise you that I will be your friend that you expect from me, no matter what happened. I hope you still realize…. How much I love you," the red bird cried, but tried to keep his crying quiet, not wanting to wake Aggie up.

Unbeknownst to him, Aggie was awake this whole time as she was listening to what he had said. She has to keep pretending to be asleep so it won't be awkward for Red that she was listening.

Not wanting to wake her up, Red brushed her hair with his fingers, and kissed her on the cheek. He squeezed her wing one more time before letting go to leave her alone. Red looked at Aggie one last time before heading towards the door, and left the room.

When Aggie heard the door slammed quietly, she hugged the pillow tighter and cried, feeling guilty that she had been doubting Red all this time. Aggie felt so sad and like betrayed her best friend. She did make the right decision to take a break from her relationship with Red, but she has second thought because she still has feelings for him. She doesn't know what to do.

* * *

The next morning, it's seems that everyone was wide awake, happily chatting with each other, already having their breakfast, and the young ones were active to play with each other. Even Carl and Jerry just finished cleaning their drawing of Aggie.

Meanwhile, Aggie just woke from falling asleep last night. She ate the cookies and milk that Red left for her in the middle of the night. She watched the young ones playing together happily while the adults chatted and ate breakfast together. It's like an everyday routine for everyone. It's like everything is normal for them.

When she stepped out of the building, Stella just approached her holding blueprints.

"Good morning, Ags! Guess what?" She unscrolled the blueprints in front of Aggie. It was the blueprints of the BPE Friendship, "Red just found the blueprints of the ship from the book of spells. With the ship this big, we'll need everyone's help. Right, Aggie?"

Aggie didn't pay attention as she still thought about Red and all of her wrongdoings, but she snapped out of it, and turned to Stella, "What? Oh, right. Sure."

"We just need some tools to repair the ship. Leslie have, but they're not enough."

When Stella mentioned tools for repairing damaged ships, Aggie remembered someone who were bringing tools along with them. She shoved her head aside at Stella's shoulder, and saw Silver talking with Chuck and Bomb, and Garry with Leonard and two other pigs, "You know, Silver and Garry have most of the tools you needed. Maybe they can give you some."

But then, Stella's face dropped in fear, "Um…, Ags, are you sure about this? I mean, you don't have issues with Garry, but Silver… Do you… Trust her now?"

"Well, like you said, we need everyone's help," Aggie repeated, "Garry has many gadgets to use, and Silver brought many tools since… she's an engineer, and I saw her bringing them on our mission, so… Yeah, I trust her."

"It's just that… we don't want you to turn evil again."

"I'll be fine, Stella. I mean it this time. Remember what my bad side said, she'll take over if I used my magic powers. So, I'll not use my magic."

"Are you sure you're okay not using magic?"

"I was born without discovering my powers, and my home is a world with no magic. I can take a hike."

"Well, alright. I'll just announce the plan to everyone."

"Sure, Stels, whatever."

When Stella left with the blueprints, Aggie spotted Red reading her spell book. Red got a chance to glance at her. They stared at each other for seconds with sad looks in their eyes, until Aggie looked away, and proceeded to walk away. Red only watched her go as he tried to stay focus on studying the book of spells of how to repair a ship that was made by magic.

* * *

After discussing the plan, most of the birds, pigs and eagles carried tools and new parts for the ship.

"I can't believe we have to fix the whole cruise ship," Roxanne groaned in exhaustion after waking up from sleeping.

"We have to. This is our only ticket back to our islands," Olive Blue said.

"Well, I don't want go home yet…," Cyrus sniffed, "Not when Mr. and Mrs. Galido are still back in Bird Island."

"Don't let them be our excuses!" Judge Peckinpah reminded, "We can't live in Magic Island anymore, just like Mr. Leslie said."

"The judge is right," Leonard approved of this, "We have to start fixing."

And so they were. The birds, pigs and eagles were helping each other repair the wrecked ship. They spent all day repairing. It's like rebuilding a destroyed town or something.

Pinky, Ella and one of the eagle guards were test-sailing on a small boat they made.

When Zeta watched her fellow eagles helping the small birds and pigs repairing the deck of the ship, she noticed that Aggie was sitting on a log reading the blueprints of the BPE Friendship.

As Aggie tried to concentrate, Zeta sat beside her. Aggie was still ashamed that she threatened her own aunt as she tried to avoid making eye contact with her.

"Hey, I know you don't want to, but I think you still have more problems that you haven't talk about it yet. Can you… tell me?" Zeta asked.

Aggie sighed in defeat that now she has to be honest to everyone who asked her, "I couldn't use my magic for now."

"Is it because of that evil side of you? Pfft. Please. It's like she doesn't exist," the purple eagle scoffed in disbelief, "But maybe if you could learn to control your magic without worrying."

"But that's just it! I'll never be able to control it anymore if I'm at this state!"

Just then, the small boat that Pinky, Ella, and an eagle guard rode on was suddenly speeding up, and crashed into the head of the wrecked ship. The three birds were okay, but their boat was destroyed and damaged the left side of the bow.

"Whoa! What happened?!" Poppy asked.

"I didn't mean to!" Aggie thought she was caught red-handed.

Zeta then covered her niece from her magic situation, "We didn't see anything, so we don't know what happened."

Zeta, Aggie, Poppy, and few of the birds and pigs ran to the three birds' aid.

"Are you guys okay?" Ruby questioned as she helped Ella to get up.

"Yeah. It was so… strange," the eagle guard replied, "The girls and I were just testing to sail with no wind. And all of a sudden… BAM!"

"I was blowing the sail, the wind picked up, and sent us right into here," Ella added.

Jim gasped in realization, "You don't think it was the spirits of Magic Island or Aunt Aggie's evil ancestors, do you?!"

Aggie looked away sadly, and whispered, "No. It was me."

"What's that?!" A pig screamed as he pointed pink trail of gem dust in the water.

Everyone saw that pink trail as they chattered in concern.

"Mr. Leslie!" Judge Peckinpah called as Leslie cut in, "Do you know about this?"

"Well, no! I know this is Magic Island and everything here is all magic, but I never saw this magic reached into the ocean before. In fact, the magic of the island can't even reach the ocean because it's salty."

"Oh, man! All our hard work! Ruined!" Carl shouted frustratingly.

"At least the fishies are eating well," Willow cooed at the jumping fishes at the magic pink trail. The fishes aren't affected by the magic.

"Let's salvage what we can out of the water. Maybe we can still fix this," Red suggested.

"We have to try!" Gale said with a tough voice, "This cruise ship needs a runway!"

"You mean, the deck?" Dahlia corrected her.

"Deck. Yes. That's what I meant," Gale murmured.

"We just have to keep working if we want to fix this ship," Silver said as she pulled her super string with Debbie hanging on it to get her up the giant cruise ship. "Oh shoot, we forgot extra wood and metal for the deck!"

"Don't worry, sis. I'll get some wood and metal for you," Chuck volunteered.

"I'm coming, too. I think I saw some wood and metal back at the basement of Star Mountain," Leslie told the yellow bird, "And if you're wondering, it's not flooded anymore. I think the water is already dried there. We'll go check it out."

Before Chuck and Leslie walked into the forest, Laird crawled out of a bush in front of them.

"The only checking out you will do will be to check out of here," he scolded.

"Aw, man," Leslie groaned frustratingly.

"I can't believe you put yourself in danger with these visitors," the Palmetrodon pointed the birds, pigs and eagles

"Huh. Look. Curvy Quills is scared," the human boy chuckled.

"That's Mr. Curvy Quills to you, fuzzy. I heard what happened to you and Star Mountain, and your sister is responsible for this mess!"

"Look, it was not her fault! She was… out of control with her feelings. We'll just get some wood and metal from Star Mountain."

"Oh no! I'm not going to let you go back to Star Mountain again!"

"If you help me and my sister's friends, they will get out of the island once and for all."

This gave Laird an idea. If he helped the birds, pigs and eagles repair the cruise ship, they'll going to leave… forever, "Alright then! But I have to come with you and your yellow bird friend here. You need adult supervision."

"Uh, Chuck is an adult," Leslie pointed.

"He's more like a child! I'm still coming along," Laird stated.

Leslie groaned, "Fine."

When Chuck, Leslie and Laird left to go to Star Mountain, everyone just stared at the three until they were out of sight.

"Unfortunately for now, the bossy one lives," Aggie giggled.

Suddenly, there was another earthquake occurred as everyone tried to hold their balance.

"Was that an earthquake?" Red asked as he felt it while starting to repair the deck.

"Like I told you before, this island doesn't have a fault line," Silver reminded from below.

"Hey! Who left this crystaly dusty stuff here?!" Oliver noticed a pink trail of sparkly dust on the sand when he played soccer with his fellow piglets, and the hatchlings and eaglets.

"That's strange. First, there was a sparkly trail in the water, and now there's more on the sand? What is going on?" Zeta wondered.

"Didn't you figure that out now, Aunt Zeta?! It was me!" Aggie squeaked in guilt, "Leslie did say this never happened before!"

"We're not sure about this, okay?!" Zeta almost blew out of anger at Aggie for giving her more situation about her niece's guilt. But the eagle exhaled calmly, "Look, I may be a woman of science, but I was raised by humans with magic for 10 years. I got use to this stuff, girl."

Meanwhile, as Debbie got distracted when the piglets spotted a pink sparkly trail on the sand, she felt that she almost got loose from the string as she hung tightly.

"I-I believe I'd like to come down now!" She yelped.

Silver heard her as she tried to pull the string, but it didn't move Debbie anywhere, "Sorry, it's a little bit stuck," As Silver started to pull to make the string unstuck, she didn't noticed her wings glowed and sparkled as so was the string, and suddenly sent Debbie swiftly upward. Silver was shock as she easily released her string, making Debbie fell. Silver quickly grabbed hold onto the string before Debbie could hit the ground.

Debbie panted from her screaming as she yelled angrily at the silver bird, "SILVER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Is everything okay over there?!" Kira approached the birds.

"Uh, I don't know what happened. I didn't even pull the string that hard. It's like she was light as a feather all of a sudden," Silver explained.

Debbie breathed heavily, "I was scared half to death!

"It wasn't my fault! Let me help you get that string out."

"No, thank you!"

When Debbie was suppose to shove Silver slowly backward, there was orange juice with ice cubes splashed out of her wings, pushing Silver into the bushes. Silver was now cold and soaking wet with juice.

"S-s-s-so c-c-c-cold!" She shivered.

"What in the world just happened?!" Courtney just saw that scene when took her eyes away from her phone.

"Oh, dear! I am so sorry! I think," Debbie said.

"How did you do that?" Zeta asked.

"I don't know. When I was just pushing Silver away, that happened. Maybe I was thinking of orange juice while I work. Did I just do whatever that was?" the young eagle wondered.

"I don't think it was your fault," Aggie said quietly, then told Debbie, "I gonna go get Silver a towel.

"Me, too," Zeta added as she followed Aggie. When they were alone, the purple eagle excitingly talk to the white sparrow, "Look at that! It seems almost everyone developed magic powers! This is great!

"No, it's not!" Aggie protested, "Silver and Debbie could have really hurt each other! Why is this happening? I don't understand!"

Just then, the two heard screaming from the village.

"What was that?" Zeta gasped.

"You go. I'll go get the towels, Aggie instructed as they went in different directions.

When Zeta made it to the village, Garry, Glenn, Willow, Gale, Alex, few of the pigs and piglets are already there, and they all went to the café, where they saw inside the place was a mess with batter and breaking candies.

'What's going on here?" Glenn asked.

"We don't know!" Matilda answered, "Bomb, Terence and I were baking some cookies for everyone for break time, and then when Terence dropped the batter on the tray… BOOM! They exploded!"

"I even throw in the candies in the baskets that Hal was holding, they popped like balloons all of a sudden. Like this," Bubbles threw a candy into a basket, but it glowed orange, and inflated and popped like balloons as the candy bits spread everywhere.

"At least we have candies for everyone," Hal picked up some shattered candies.

"And just like this," Bomb threw the batter on a bowl, and exploded as well.

"Okay. Why don't you guys lay off touching stuff for a while?" Zeta suggested.

"Why don't we just clean these up?" Garry said as he tried to reach for the tissue paper on top of a shelf, but he couldn't because he was too short, "I think I need my drones."

But suddenly, seven drones just flying from outside the café, and one of them reached for the tissue paper that Garry should get.

"What the—How did they get here?" Garry exclaimed.

"Didn't you control them?" Alex pointed him.

"I did not!" Garry then stared at his fellow pigs, "Did you do this?" But the pigs shook their heads, answering no. "Well, they can't control all by themselves. I mean, they can't even clean up the whole mess around here."

Just then, the drones unleashed their mechanical arms, grabbed cleaning supplies, and started to clean the mess up.

"Wow, I guess they did," Glenn chuckled. That was until he could hear what Garry thought in his mind.

"_How could this be? How could my drones suddenly controlled themselves?"_

"Maybe they're just malfunction," the scientist eagle guessed.

"I guess so," the gadgetry pig agreed.

When Glenn turned to Willow, who was shivered in fear, he could hear what Willow say inside of her head.

"_Oh dear. I hope it won't hurt us all."_

"Don't worry, little blue one. Just one little malfunction won't hurt someone," he patted her back.

"You're right," Willow nodded, until she was surprised that Glenn knew what she was thinking, "Wait, how did you know what was in my mind?"

"I guess I'm reading your mind."

"You can read minds now? That's impossible," Zeta refused to believe.

Just then, Silver and Debbie burst in, and Silver was still wet with orange juice.

"Did you tell them what happened? So crazy! I hoisted Debbie up with my Super String like it was nothing! I thought I had super strength, but when I tried to lift other heavy objects, I wasn't strong enough. I think I only have the strength for my Super Strings," the silver bird said.

"And I made cold orange juice appear out of nowhere, and it knocked Silver over and then it disappeared!" Debbie added

"Speaking of disappearing, has anybody seen Chuck, Leslie and Laird? It's been so long," Silver asked, until Chuck appeared out of a yellow portal behind him, and hit the wall.

"Ow!" He grunted.

Silver ran to his aid, and helped him get up, "Whoa! How'd you do that?"

"I don't know. I started running after Leslie and I gather more wood and metal, and the next thing I knew, I was practically back here!"

"That's super speed, remember? That's your power," a female pig reminded.

"I know, but not this time. When I was running, I just entered a glowing yellow portal, and sent me here!" the yellow bird explained further more, "It's like it knows where I want to go."

"Where are Leslie and Laird?" Dahlia inquired.

"We're here!" Leslie was tired of running while carrying some wood, metal, and Laird with his diamond-shaped constructs, "Whoa, Chuck! I know you run fast, but I never seen you making portals that transport you back here already."

"I didn't. I just magically appeared out of nowhere," Chuck replied.

"Wow! Being here in Magic Island is giving us all new magical abilities!" Sophie squealed.

"Not all of us have gotten new abilities," Zeta said, cI haven't, few of us haven't, even Aggie can't use magic."

"Is it because of her evil version?" guessed Gale, "What does she call that? Dark Aggie?"

"Oh please. Like I want to pretend that ain't happen. It's just Aggie, okay?" clarified Zeta.

Suddenly, a shadowy figure kicked the door open, making Willow screamed in fear. The shadowy figure was only Aggie carrying a bunch of towels.

"Silver! was looking for you! Here, I brought you some towels to dry up," Aggie handed the towels to Silver, and looked around the messy café, "Uh, what happened in here?"

"We're kinda trying to figure that out," one of the pigs said.

"Ags," Zeta interrupted her by poking her back, "Can you tell Glenn that he doesn't have mind-reading powers?"

"I do. I do have mind-reading powers!" Glenn insisted.

"Hmm," Aggie tried to observe Glenn to see where he got those kind of power, "I wonder this has something to do with your glasses," Aggie removed Glenn's glasses and asked, "So, can you read Bomb's mind?"

Glenn tried to read Bomb's mind, but he couldn't, "No, not really."

"How about now?" Aggie put Glenn's glasses back on.

Glenn then looked at Bomb, and read what was in his mind.

"_I hope I didn't put too much baking soda on the cookies."_

"Wow, I do read minds now, with these glasses," the chief engineer exclaimed in excitement, but Aggie was scared that it might be her magic had caused this.

"That's great, Glenn. Just don't use it too much. Well, we should get going to fix that cruise ship if we want to go home soon!" Aggie grinned as she playfully punched Zeta's wing.

When she can feel Aggie's fist on her wings, Zeta could hear someone screaming, "Willow, enough with the screaming!"

"I didn't scream," Willow shook her head.

"For once," Gale rolled her eyes.

"Nobody did, Alex said.

"Huh?" Zeta was confused. She was sure she heard screaming, but no one in the room screamed.

Just then, Leonard came in with sand all over his body, and two wooden panels sticking on his hooves, "Am I interrupting something?"

"What is it, Leonard?" Matilda questioned.

"Yeah, and what's going on with you?" Aggie asked.

"Well, I was going to give Red the last two wooden panels, but when I touched them with pig snot that I borrowed from Garry earlier, they just stick on my hooves. And then, when I called Courtney and she removed her headphones, some kind of shockwave of sound just appeared, and pushed some sand all over me," the king pig explained.

"I think we should all help each other out there to repair the ship, before anything else might happened," Zeta announced.

"She's right. Come on," Debbie agreed.

As everyone rushed out of the café to help their friends at the beach, Aggie went the opposite way as she went to the Magic Creek where she used to clean Red's blood off of her wings.

* * *

When she was alone, Aggie realized that almost all birds, pigs and eagles developed their own new magical abilities. She wanted to believe it was just the effects of the island, but she still have second thoughts that it was her fault. Since yesterday that she tried to keep her magic in to avoid Dark Aggie from getting out, she thought her magic were spreading all of a sudden without knowing it. For her, it's like Dark Aggie was forcing herself to release her magic. She and Dark Aggie were just one person. They both have magical abilities. If she used magic, then it's chaos all over again, and everyone will get hurt because of her.

**Aggie: **_It used to be so simple_

_It was a world I understood_

_I didn't know what I didn't know_

_And life seemed pretty good_

_But now the darkness rises_

_From somewhere deep inside of me_

_Her power overtakes me_

_Can I keep this darkness from getting free?_

_If I can stay with the light_

_I know I'll be free_

_And I can start to be whole_

_I can start to be me_

_But instead I am struggling_

_With all that I see_

_And these friends_

_Mustn't see the darkness in me!_

_The darkness in me!_

_They mustn't see the darkness in me..._

* * *

Meanwhile, it seemed that everyone in whole three islands developed their own new magical powers. It's not the same powers that the birds have when they fought the pigs to retrieve their eggs back 10 years ago. This is new. This is magic. Like what happened earlier, Silver can control her Super String, Garry can magically control his drones and any of his gadgets, Courtney can create and control music shockwaves from her headphones, Bomb and Matilda made things explode when they threw something like food, Chuck can summon portals to transport him from place to place whenever he runs, Leonard made pig snot permanently or temporarily sticky, and Debbie can summon any kind of juice with ice cubes. One-by-one, each of them developed more magical abilities: Mighty Eagle created massive wind power when he flapped his wings, Stella blew bubbles and her bubbles can lift objects with popping, Dahlia can teleport out of trace, Poppy can bang harder with drumsticks, Willow's newly-painted artwork came to life, Hal's beak became strong like a hard tool, Ruby can control sharp and cutting objects, and the rest have basic magic powers, like telekinesis, super strength, and controlling four elements of nature. Zeta is the only one who hasn't have any magical powers yet.

Everyone carefully tried to rebuild the cruise ship, easy and slowly, so they won't unleash more magic abilities from them.

Silver slowly pulled her string to send Chuck up on the ship with the wooden panels, and when he reached the unfinished deck, Chuck slowly walked on the deck so he won't run faster. He then noticed Gale sitting on a beach chair, sewing a dress.

"Uh, you gonna give us a hand here, Gale?" He requested for help.

"Oh, I'd love to, but I really need to get the stitching on this dress done if it's going to make it into the cruise ship fashion show when we sail off to home," the purple bird replied, "Though at the pace you all are moving, I don't know that the runway will ever be finished."

"The _deck_ is one of the most important part of the cruise ship, and it's gonna get finished," Red assured.

"That is, if this blabbering speedster here would hurry up and bring me more wood," Hank referred to Chuck as he slowly hammered a nail.

Chuck was irritated to the eagle that beat and captured his sister and best friend, and didn't even say his name, "First of all, my name is Chuck, and second of all, I can't go any faster! I don't want to end up opening a portal to transport me into another place where I can get lost again."

"Don't be silly."

"Really?"

Chuck made Hank realized that he has been careful with his strength as well when there's magic all over. His hammering was light and gentle.

From below the ship, Judge Peckinpah noticed how careful the birds, pigs and eagles are when they find out their new magic powers. Even the judge found out his new magic powers; levitating mallets. If these people are slowing themselves down by avoiding use of of magic, they'll never going to fix it in time, "I know I said we should try to forget all about this new magic business since… yesterday, but I can't," he announced, even trying not to mention about Aggie.

"Oh man! I'm all out of nails," Jerry shook an empty box of nails.

"We need more nails here," a soldier pig called

"Oh, here you go!" Bomb threw a new box of nails in the air.

"BOMB, NO!" Everyone screamed as the box of nails were thrown in the air. They all took cover from the incoming explosion.

But then, Pinky's head feathers grew bigger, and covered everyone near her from the box of nails like an umbrella. But the box didn't explode as they sighed in relief. Then, they all glared at Bomb.

"What?" Bomb shrugged in confuse, until he laughed, "Ohhh, did you think the nails would explode like the batter of the cookies? Wow! Glad that didn't happen, huh?!"

Then, Pinky's head feathers shrunk back to its normal size, "Sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to. I don't know how to control this."

"It's okay," Ruby said.

"Oh, none of us do," Debbie waved.

"Which is why we shouldn't pretend this isn't happening!" Red suggested, announcing it to everyone around the area.

"Easy for you to say!" Leonard shouted from below, "You watched Aggie using magic all the time, and now, you have your own magic staff!"

"That's why I'm not afraid to use magic. It's part of a new experience," Red explained, "Some people said magic is evil, but sometimes it can be good if you want use it for good. It can be helpful too. Let's just not use it for our own benefit, let's just use it to help one another. That's how Aggie use magic, We can't just brush these powers aside because it doesn't seem like the ideal time to get them. What if it turns out that they could actually make things better?"

**Red:** _So you have magic_

_And it's not that great_

_But when it found you_

_You know it was fate_

_And it might seem scary now_

_But it can be wonderful, too_

_So how about we embrace the magic_

_And make the magic part of you?_

_You take a little dash of magic_

_And you let it ignite_

_Mix things up a little bit_

_And it might start to go right_

_In just five seconds flat_

_How the story has changed_

_All 'cause now you've embraced the magic_

_And it just got better in every way_

_I say embrace the magic_

_No more holding back, just let it out_

_If you can take the magic_

_And learn a little more what it can do_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_What's standing in your way_

_That you can't move today?_

_You've got the strength in you_

_To make your dreams come true_

_No need to shield yourself_

_From the magic that can help_

_Protect from any harm that might come_

_So you have magic_

_And it's not that great_

_But when it found you_

_You know it was fate_

_So if you listen close_

_You might make a new friend_

_And together we can make it!_

_I say embrace the magic_

_No more holding back, just let it out_

_If you can take the magic_

_And learn a little more what it can do_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

_Once the magic is part of you_

And so they did, everyone has been using magic to rebuild the wrecked cruise ship. Each of their powers are very useful, like Silver tying the wooden panels with Super String, Chuck and Dahlia can transport somewhere around the island to find more tools as quickly as possible, Glenn can read minds to know what his fellow eagles and the small birds and pigs need to work, and gave them the things they wanted, Leonard touched the pig snot, and used it as glue to stick the broken parts, Courtney used the shockwave of her headphone and Stella used her bubbles to make them carry heavy objects up to their friends on the ship, Pinky shielded the young ones from falling objects of the ship with her head-feathers while they were playing, Garry instructed his drones by mind to carry some sheets and towels for some sweaty workers, Ruby controlled the saw and steel saw to cut the wood panels, and Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Hal, and Bubbles brought carts of snacks, which they made it too to bake since they have exploding powers now (they don't need the oven as the explosion baked the bake-goods easily and quickly), and Debbie many kinds of cold juices and beverages, and filled them in drinking glasses.

In just few hours, the cruise ship was already fix, good as new and improved. It seemed that using a little bit of magic paid off of repairing the ship in a day. But it's not the magic helped repair their ticket home, it's because they work together, and helped each other embrace the magic inside of them.

* * *

**Yes! Finally, chapter 20! My first post of the year!**

**This chapter was based from My Little Pony Equestria Girl: Legend of Everfree when the birds, pigs and eagles discovered their newly developed magical powers, which were the effects of Magic Island, but Aggie thought it was all hers.**

**The idea just came to me after watching an episode of Family Guy that Peter drew Joe on the wall hanging with a rope around his neck, and hid it when Joe appeared. So, I thought that Carl and Jerry would do the same to Aggie, but they covered their drawing when she encountered them.**

**Laird is alive after 15 chapters of absence.**

**I ran out of ideas of giving every character of the story a unique magical ability, so the rest of the three groups have basic magical abilities. Zeta will discovered her magic powers in the next chapter, but it was hinted earlier.**

**To clarify this, magical powers are different from game abilities that the birds have in the game.**

**Note: Pinky's magical ability is similar to Umbrella Leaf from Plants vs Zombies.**

**This is my 3rd month anniversary gift for my dear friend, Sijiji. Happy 3rd friendship monthsary, pal!**

**I hope you like this chapter a lot. If you do, please review and support. No negative comments, please. Thank you!**


	21. Guilt

Leslie ran back into the forest to look for his sister after helping the birds, pigs and eagles rebuild the cruise ship. He found her sitting on a log beside the creek.

"Sis, there you are!" He exclaimed, "Man, you wouldn't believe what I've been doing the whole day, I was helping your friends fixing the ship, and then, their magic is awesome!" his smile dropped when he noticed Aggie was still frowning, "But hey, why aren't you with everyone else?"

"Zeta said something is causing everyone to get new magic. I think it's Dark Aggie. She's still part of me. I can still feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends," Aggie cried in guilt.

"Aggie, it's not you or your evil side that caused all of this! This is Magic Island for crying out loud! It was the island who gave them powers," Leslie explained, "Why else I have my own magic powers? I lived here for so long, Ags. But I kinda hand it to your friends, they were advance that they developed magic powers, despite that you guys stayed her for 3 days."

"I beg the differ," Aggie refused to believe.

"Ags! Hey, Ags!" Roy ran into them, "We just fix the ship, and it's big and good as new! Can we go home now?!"

Aggie just shook to clear her head. All she could think of was the cause of her friends gaining magic powers. For Leslie, it was the island, but to her, it was Dark Aggie, she'll be ready if Aggie ever use magic. She wasn't there when her friends were fixing her ship while using their magic. She didn't know what do next, but she has to answer this little hatchling's question before he could become suspicious, "Um… not yet. It's almost dark again, and, uh… you guys should all get some rest. You guys were working too hard. You deserve some rest, to get a lot of energy before we can go home tomorrow."

"Well, alright. I'll go tell Dad and the others," Before Roy could go, he turned back at Aggie, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, of course," Aggie quickly wiped off the tears from her eyes, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Nothing, but… no hard feelings about the donuts, I mean…" the hatchlings with a baseball cap chuckled, "They're still delicious. Gotta go."

After Roy left, Aggie groaned desperately, "Great, now my supposed future step-son now hates me for poisoning him and his twin sister."

"Uh, I don't think that's it," Leslie doubted.

* * *

In that evening, everyone went back to their hotels and rooms to get some rest for their trip back home tomorrow.

Aggie slept in her room, and started to strain when she began to have a nightmare.

_In her dream, Aggie was sitting besides the fire, roasting a marshmallow on a stick, until she heard a familiar voice._

"_Here I am!"_

_Aggie turned her head in random directions to find who owned that voice._

"_Over here."_

_There it is again. It's getting serious. Aggie's scared. She stood up and looked around._

_Until then, the fire turned black, and Dark Aggie emerged in surprise, "I'M ALWAYS HERE!"_

"NO!" Aggie snapped awake from her nightmare, and almost caused her to jump. She panted in fear and her forehead sweated. It's happening again! Everything she feared will happen again! All over again! She has to get out of here! And this time, she will need someone to help her.

* * *

At the hotel of the eagles, in their room, Zeta opened the window to let the cool air in since her and her family's room is quite hot. Before she could go back to sleep, she saw two figures running towards the forest. Good thing eagles' eyes are sharper. She could see Aggie and Leslie running away from the village.

"AGGIE!" Zeta panicked as she quickly pulled Mighty Eagle and Debbie from their sleep without alerting them to wake up. They just snapped awake when Zeta dragged them with her.

The three went out of the hotel to follow the two siblings to the forest.

"What is up with your best friend, Ethan?" Zeta asked.

"You tell me! She's your niece," Mighty Eagle answered.

"You know her longer than I did!" When they reached the forest, Aggie and Leslie weren't that far as Zeta called, "Aggie?"

Aggie was caught as she stopped and turned around.

"What are you doing out here?" Debbie asked

"We're..." Aggie stammered, "We're taking one of the small boats of the cruise ship to take us home."

The Eagle Family looked down at Leslie as he spoke, "She thought you'd talk her out of it."

"Because I would. Aggie, you can't leave," When Zeta touched Aggie's wing to comfort her, her eyes glowed white and can see something.

_Jim gasped in realization, "You don't think it was the spirits of Magic Island or Aunt Aggie's evil ancestors, do you?!"_

_Aggie looked away sadly, and whispered, "No. It was me."_

_I think it's Dark Aggie. She's still part of me. I can still feel it. And I think her magic is infecting my friends," Aggie cried in guilt._

After seeing Aggie's memories, Zeta let go of her wing from Aggie's wing, and her eyes stopped glowing, "Aggie, there's no more Dark Aggie. There's only you."

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Aggie asked in shock.

"When I touched your wing, I could see things. I could understand why you were leaving," the purple eagle explained, until she realized she got magic powers, "My new magic...! This is my new magic! This is incredible!"

But Aggie has an opposite thought about it, "No, it's not! I'm infecting you now!"

"Aggie, you have to stop looking at this as a bad thing," Mighty Eagle said, "It's good for all of us."

"Easy for you to say. When you have magic, it turned you into something beautiful. The last time I use it against you, it turned me into a monster!" Aggie hung her head down in shame, "I'm just so afraid it's gonna happen again."

"Yes, magic turned me into something amazing, but even though it's not magic, I've turned into a monster, too, and it was all me," Zeta admitted, "So if anyone understands what you're going through, it's me. W can help you, Aggie. And the rest of our friends can be there for you, too. But not if you run away."

Aggie sighed, "I'll stay. But I still don't think it's a good idea for me to be near the rest of our friends right now."

"Understood," Debbie patted her cousin's shoulder.

"So, are we going back to the village or what?" Ethan suggested.

"Uh, you guys go along," Leslie excused himself, "I'm going to find my pet. He hasn't home for few days, so I'm going out to get him." He continued walking back into the forest as the Eagle family escorted Aggie back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red was in the forest, picking flowers from a field, not so far away from the village. Red didn't feel like sleeping, even how tired he was for helping his fellow birds and the pigs and eagles. He still can't stop thinking about Aggie. She wasn't there when they rebuilt the ship. He got the feeling that she was still upset about what happened. About everything that happened, especially between them. Just to make her better, he doesn't want to force her to be with him again, but he could at least convince her to let him make things up to her.

After picking white, red and black flowers, Aggie's three favorite colors, Red went back to the village, and tried to watch his step since small rocks were hiding in tall grass. He even tried to keep his chest and abdomen part safe from any sharp object since the bandages were removed, and he's not sure if body was completely recovered.

Before he could make it to the birds' hotel, he could hear rustling noises as he hid behind a large rock.

The three eagles and the sparrow made it back to the village while talking to each other.

"You know, I started to think this is not about your dark side coming out if you use magic," Zeta started, "It's about you and Red, isn't it?"

Aggie wasn't really surprise that her aunt knew her problem since that has been the issue, but she just looked away in silence.

The purple eagle groaned in annoyance, "Agatha, come on! How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?!"

Aggie still couldn't answer.

"Look, if this is about my teasing that make your boyfriend dated another girl, then I'm sorry for that! I regret it!" Zeta admitted.

"Zeta, I do forgive you, okay? You're not the only one who is fault here!" Aggie exclaimed beforr hugging herself, "It's just about me and Red. We've known each other for 10 years. We first started as best friends, and then we're in love. I didn't want to break up with him in the first place, but the lives of the universe is at stake. If I didn't go to save the energy of the universe and Precious took all of it to avenge her father, what will happen to all energy, all lives? All energies are the energy of the universe. If I didn't save it, we could all have died! I planned to get back with Red, but I don't want to be selfish as everyone else with their partners. And then, look what happened, I'm even selfish for keeping my emotions to myself. I've turned into a insane girl who took revenge on everyone, even the innocent once. I've become… like you."

Zeta rolled her eyes, "Great, now I can reflect that one."

"But you still love that red dude, right?" Mighty Eagle patted Aggie's head with his finger.

"Of course I do, but… I don't think I can be in a relationship with him for now… Not even he could be in a relationship with me… after what happened between us," Aggie's tear rolled down on her cheek.

"It's just a little fight," said Ethan.

"A little?!" Aggie snapped at him, "I killed him, Ethan! I stabbed him! Several times! He couldn't been dead!"

"You did saved him!" Debbie reminded.

"If haven't kissed him! Good thing I did, but that doesn't change the fact that I should get back to him again!"

"Agatha, come on. We're the same page here. I turned evil when Ethan left me, you turned evil when Red left you. I almost killed everyone in both Bird Island and Piggy Island, you almost killed everyone of us. And like you said, talking it over could make things better, like me." Zeta explained.

"I already did, remember?! Besides yours wasn't that violent. You just fired snowballs with lava, I just wanted you all die brutally, with blood coming out of your bodies. That's too much! Even for a villain like me!" Aggie whimpered in guilt.

Red heard the whole conversation. Aggie just called herself a villain, even though none of it was all her fault. Each of her closest friends have mistakes to her, including Red himself. She was as angry as he was when he was still alone those times. But murdering wasn't part of it. All of this started because Aggie thought he moved on from his feelings for her, and… well, he knew the rest. This made his heart pounding, like something… out of guilt.

"Look, if it makes you feel relief, maybe you should talk so more with Red," Debbie suggested.

"I don't want to talk to him anymore! I've done too much worst to him! I don't want to hurt him like this anymore!" Aggie declined as she started to cry, "Worst break-up experience ever!"

His guts were right. Red does feel guilty. Half of this was his fault anyway. Their breakup was half of Aggie's fault, but making her feel like nothing to him was half of his fault. Red made her feel miserable again. She even blamed herself for everything because of what he did. He couldn't show himself to Aggie like this. It's not the right time. He quietly left behind the rock, and ran back into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the forest, Leslie was still looking for his pet.

"Mr. Oakley! Mr. Oakley!" He then found his pet that was a turtle with a blue leash around it, "Mr. Oakley! You are all right! If you ever wander off again, I will slap the shell off of you!" Leslie snapped but he can tell that his turtle was sad, "I am sorry. I did not mean it! I love you!"

But then, there was another turtle beside Mr. Oakley.

"Oh, Mr. Oakley! You have made a little friend! That is nice, but it is time to go back to the village," When Leslie picked up the leash to drag Mr. Oakley with him, the turtle just stayed still, "Hello! Remember me? The one who hatched you from an egg?" He then pointed his butt, "This booty kept you warm for many months."

But then, when he looked at Mr. Oakley and the other turtle, Leslie realized his pet likes that other turtle.

"Oh, Oakley, you rascal! You have found a sweetheart. Ooh! My little turtle is all grown up!" Leslie jumped proudly. "Very well, you can have 10 minutes."

Leslie went to the trees and bushes to give his turtle sometime alone with his new "girlfriend". A second later, he took a little peek of what the two turtles are doing.

* * *

Back at the red bird, Red sat sadly on the log and put the flowers aside. He has to think for himself alone. He couldn't help but thinking about Aggie. He didn't only feel guilty for making her sad, but also for making her feel guilty about herself. The guilt really fought them both and drifted them apart from each other. Red couldn't stop thinking about everything that he and Aggie had been through, good times and bad times, it really hurts him when Aggie has been suffering about what happened between them lately. It was a huge disaster.

"Hey Red," Silver encountered as she sat on a log beside him.

But Red scooted away from her a little, not in a mood of having her around, "How did you know I'm here?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I saw you from my window, and you ended up here. Ha! Funny, right?" Silver chuckled to lighten the mood, but she noticed Red doesn't respond, "Are you okay?"

"You're so smart, what do you think?" Red inquired, "I just have problems with my friendship with Aggie, and everything went back to square one."

"Yeah, about that… I know how much Aggie was special to you, and you're special to her. I didn't know at first, and I thought you guys were ordinary friends, but you guys are so much more than that."

"She and I were used to date! What do you think we would be?"

"I've been thinking I should make a survey out of both of you."

There she goes again. Another survey, just like she surveyed when they first met, "Do whatever you like. I don't care," Red said.

"Okay then. Let's see," Silver started to write on her notepad, "Usually angry, that's both of you."

"Talks to herself as always, Red added.

"Having miserable lives because of odd physical appearances."

"Minds anyone's business."

"Easily offended, fear of being ignored and abandoned, and like now, feeling guilty for hurting each other and cry at the same time. So…," Silver tapped her pencil rapidly on her notepad, "So, you and Aggie are 80% compatible."

"Okay… what 80?" Red snapped out of depression, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, according to my calculations, you were known to be the angriest bird, while Aggie has been the cheery one; you were a bird, she's a human with powers; you still don't know about your parents, while Aggie has a family. You guys have many differences, so yeah, your compatibility is 80%," Silver held up her notepad and the test score read: 80% COMPATIBLE., "On the bright side, you guys are compatible!"

But on the looks of Red's face, he was so satisfied about it.

Silver's face just dropped to frown, "Or maybe I should add it up to 90%, since your companionship worked out for 10 years, and…"

"Stop! Just stop! Okay, Silver?! You don't even know. You don't even have one clue!" Red shouted frustratingly.

"Hey! I was just trying to..." Silver tried to explain, but Red kept cutting her off.

"Do you know how much this means to Aggie, and she means to me?" He started to shed some tears. "All my life, my only job for Aggie is to make her happy. Happy! I spent my years trying to please her by welcoming her into our world, and even my home and my life. I even tried to support her new job as the protector of her friends and almost the whole universe, and then I got dumped because I let her save the energy of the universe alone! I have no idea she still has feelings for me because I was too busy saving our island, and Chuck and Bomb forced me to go on a Speed Dating just to forget her! And then the next thing I knew, she was so jealous of you, and turned evil, just to kill me because she thinks I abandoned her and liked you instead!" the red bird inhaled after letting all of that air out from his lungs, "This is my last chance now, Silver. Last. Final. If this happens again, Aggie will never trust me, not only as her love, but also as a friend. She won't let me or my chosen friends in the I Team anymore because of what happened. Don't get me wrong. I like you, Silver. I really do, but as a friend because you helped me, and made me realized I was wrong. We both know that, but your brother and almost everyone thought more than that, and we've been attack by a jealous insane girl who's still in love with me but thinks I don't love her anymore because I was always with you! I know Aggie tried to be not as selfish as any humans in her world, but it's too painful for her that her best friend was not by her side anymore. Aggie and I were always close before we dated. She was never got use to be separated with me. I don't want her too feel like that, Silver. After everything what's happening, she felt like nothing to me! I would never ever feel like she's nothing. She's everything to me. She's always been part of my life. I don't want her to feel like… she's not important to me anymore."

After that whole speech that Red released from his chest, Silver looked back at her results, and began to realize that her results were just nonsense when it comes to friendships, companionships and love, "Wow. I guess I was wrong. I thought calculating two people could tell if they were compatible for each other or not. I don't have any friends, and I don't know if I choose the right person to be my friend or even a partner, so I decided asked questions of what they are interest on, and calculating if they were right for me. But hearing you say that you and Aggie were so close in any way, it made me realized that my calculations didn't matter. It's not about the similarities and differences, and so what you did for your companion that counts. Just like Aggie did to you when she met you. She just felt so pity for you. I guess being with someone you like, you have to do things for him or her. You care for each other, you look out for each other, you understand each other. That's how your friendship with Aggie grew ever since. You both were into a relationship. And I heard about your breakup, and I begin to realize that she did not breakup you just save the energy of the universe, she just wanted to keep you safe. And alive. She wants you to have a long normal life."

"That's why she's so great," Red murmured.

"You know, I thought of being smart can make me have friends, but they all just not interested on me that time. Unlike Aggie, she has many friends, because she has a big heart. She even sacrificed her own happiness to make everyone else happy."

"You know, Aggie once said to me, if you give yourself to have friends, you will have some. Being smart is a good thing to have friends, but sometimes, you should go out there, have a fun and games with others, and helped those who were falling. That's the real definition of friendship. Sometimes, you habe to take a break from something your good at, and be with other with their own interest. "

"Well, now you sounded just like Aggie," Silver smirked, "You do remember her lesson she taught you, and you shared it to me."

"It's Aggie's job, and I did make a promise to her," Red said, "Not only I should learn her lesson, but also share it to others who hasn't know much about friendship yet."

"You know, you should stop feeling guilty for yourself after what happened right now. It just drags you away from Aggie, and you'll never get back with her again."

"She made choice. She doesn't want to get back with me anymore, until she decided to."

"If you keep waiting like this or maybe forever, it'll be too late! Just like when Aggie waited for you to take her back, and everything went insane."

Red sighed depressingly, "Then, what am I suppose to do?! Waiting for a miracle?!"

Suddenly, they felt an earthquake happening.

"Okay, that's not a miracle I wanted," Red groaned.

Suddenly, the giant brown vines emerged from the ground. And this time, they were bigger and stronger than the last time they fought those things.

"What—Red, I thought you held those things down!" Silver glared at Red.

"I thought I did, but I don't how long the bubbles held them off," Red explained, "Let's just find Aggie and fix this."

The two birds quickly ran off as the giant vines smashed the log they were sitting.

* * *

At the village, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie, and Aggie were still talking about the situation that Aggie still had been through.

"I can't believe I've been so obssessed with trying to be better than Silver," Aggie realized, "Maybe she is better than me at everything. But who cares? I still have lots of great things in my life. Like other amazing loyal friends, a loving family, and supportive adopted families, including you."

The Eagle family blushed of Aggie's compliment for them being a supportive adoptive family to her.

Aggie jumped and hugged them three with her wings and eagle wings tightly.

"Ooohh! Your hug... is to tight," Debbie choked by the hug.

Suddenly, the family hug interrupted when they encountered the giant vines emerging from the ground around them.

"What's happening?!" Aggie screamed.

"Leslie's wild plants are growing!" Ethan shouted.

"I thought held them off with my wand staff," the sparrow said.

"He did, but I think the spell didn't last long," Zeta replied.

"What's the spell he used?"

"I think that was 'Bubble Attack'."

"Dang it! That spell didn't last long! We have to find Leslie before he gets hurt!" Aggie suggested as the four ran back to the forest to find the human boy.

While they're gone, the other vines kept growing from the ground around the village and other parts of the island. The vines were like multiplying around the island and growing bigger and taller than Star Mountain. It's like a plant invasion!

* * *

**This chapter 21. Man, I made lot of chapters in this story. Though it's not done yet, so there will be more soon!**

**Half of this chapter also has reference of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.**

**Leslie's side of this chapter was a reference from a Disney series, Jessie, about the character Ravi and his pet Mr./Mrs. Kipling.**

**So, there's a plant invasion now. Wait for the next chapter. **


	22. The Power Of Friendship

Meanwhile, Leslie was still in the forest after 10 minutes of giving Mr. Oakley some time for his new partner.

"Okay, Mr. Oakley, it is time to go," Leslie tried to pull the leash with Mr. Oakley, but the turtle resisted, much to Leslie's surprise, "Why are you not coming with me? Do not tell me you want to stay here with this Clammy Shelly here . You just met! You know nothing about her! She has probably been waiting to crash her shell into a hardworking turtle, just like you."

Just then, Aggie, Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie arrived behind Leslie.

"Leslie! Your magic plants grew again, and they invaded the whole island! Come on!" Aggie alerted as she and the eagle tried to drag Leslie with them.

But the boy couldn't leave his turtle, "No! I cannot bear to part with Mr. Oakley!"

"You're gonna be ripped into parts by your own plants if we don't go right now!" Debbie warned as she and her family successfully pulled him away with them.

"I love you, Mr. Oakley!" the boy cried.

* * *

Back at the village, the brambles grew even bigger than before. As they invaded the whole village, the birds, pigs and eagles escaped from their hotels when the brambles destroyed the buildings when they grew.

Red and Silver made it back to the village before the brambles started to grow around.

"Red, there you are!" Matilda encountered the red bird, "These brambles are back! What are we going to do?"

"What we always do!" Chuck interrupted to answer the question, "Save the day!"

When his friend answered the question, Red looked back at the rest of the crowd as they were hoping he and his team could help them, but Red has second thoughts, "All of us!"

Everyone gasped in shock that Red announced everyone of them should help. This will be an opportunity for them to become heroes of their own. They all cheered for excitement.

Aggie was right about one thing when she was still evil. Not one or two or three could be heroes, but everyone could be heroes in their own way. Everyone can help anyone in everything, that's what a hero is all about. That's why Red decided to have everyone help out to find a way to stop the plants from trapping everyone in the village.

"Oh, boy, oh, boy, oh, boy!" Ally the hatchling squealed excitingly, "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"I only wish we had time to make superhero capes!" Rebecca said

"Oh, me, too!" Gale agreed

But Stella scoffed about this topic, "Enough about our wardrobe! We've got to stop these brambles from trapping everybody in here!"

As the vines continued to grow, they made a giant tree tumbled down at the two pigs. But then, Kira and her eaglet created a wall of ice to protect the two pigs, and Chuck sent them to a safe spot with Willow and Poppy.

To help, Willow took out her painting set, and started to paint a way out of here.

Hank threw a boulder on the wall of brambles, creating a big opening, but the vines regrew. His fellow eagles, and the small birds and pigs who have super strength volunteered to help him.

After painting a hole on the vine wall, it magically made a round hole to pass through. Willow nodded at the Blue Family as she helped the three blue hatchlings to get through the opening, but the vines grew again, covering the hole that was a chance to escape.

Cyrus tried to do something, but he sneezed as his snot shot into a bramble wall, and the snot melted the vines, creating another opening, but the brambles regrew.

Bomb, Matilda, Terence and Zoe threw the reserved muffins that was baked since yesterday to the bramble wall as they made three openings. The pigs and eagles with super strength and telekinesis tried to keep the holes from closing, but the vines are too strong to be resist from growing as they covered all the opening. The three birds and the hatchling tried to throw another food, but new vines knocked them down.

Silver lassoed the newly-grown vines with her Super String, and pulled them away from Bomb, Matilda, Terence, and Zoe. But mysteriously, the vines have minds of their own as they threw Silver away. More newly-grown brambles were about to trap Silver. Fortunately, Pinky came to her aid, and used her head-feathers to protect both of them from the vines.

When the new brambles grew, Dahlia tried to avoid them by teleporting, but she wasn't sure which is the safe spot anymore as new brambles caught her. She tried to untangled herself free, and then Ruby used giant gardening scissors to cut the brambles and free Dahlia.

"Alright Mom!" Roy and Rebecca cheered as they threw their cookies in the air, which caused them to glow and about to explode. The twins quickly threw their cookies at the bramble wall, and exploded, creating a huge opening, but the vines kept growing.

"This isn't working! The magic of the plants is too strong!" Courtney declared.

* * *

The Eagle Family arrived, but they were still outside of the village when the magic vines caged everyone inside.

"Aggie, do you think you can use your magic?" Mighty Eagle asked.

"I don't want to use too much. Dark Aggie could take over," Aggie said in worry.

"Aggie, our friends are in there!" Zeta held her wings in beg.

Aggie couldn't let the rest of her friends trap in a dome of vines while trying to escape all by themselves. They need all the help we can get. Aggie then used her power of telekinesis to make an spread giant vines to make an opening. When she did, Aggie's eyes almost turned red and her feathers are started to turn black. The five quickly ran inside before Aggie couldn't take control of her magic.

Aggie finally stopped herself before she could transform back into her evil side again. She felt a little dizzy, but she's gonna be okay.

"Aggie!" Ruby rushed in to hug her, "Thank goodness, you're here!"

"We're tried everything to escape, but nothing works!" Axel escaped.

"We already tried our magic, weapons, and even some of our gadgets, but they're not working!" Garry added, "These plants just regrew!"

"That means we're stuck here?!" Laird panted in fear, "I don't want to be stuck here for the rest of my life with you! I'm getting out of here!" When the palmetrodon tried to escape, new more vines grew on his path.

"We can't be trap here forever! How can we stop these plants?!" Leonard exclaimed.

"The only solution is to pull the seeds of the brambles off the ground, and they will stop growing!" Leslie replied.

"But how can we get all the seeds in the whole island?!" Judge Peckinpah screamed in panic.

All of a sudden, the giant vines surrounded the birds, pigs and eagles, ready to trap them even more.

"Leslie!" Silver called.

As his cue, Leslie created a diamond shield to keep everyone safe from the vines, but when they were all safe, the boy doesn't know if he could hold the shield much longer since the vines are squeezing the shield, "I can't keep this up forever!"

"It's up to you now," Red turned to Aggie, "You can use your magic to take all of the seeds from the ground!"

"No! There's too many of them in the whole island! It would take too much magic! I can't!" Aggie hesitated.

"It's the only way! You have to let all those negative thoughts go, and embrace the magic inside you!"

"But what if she takes over? What if instead of saving everyone, I turn into Dark Aggie again and only make things worse?!"

"That won't happened!" Red assured Aggie as he looked at her teary eyes, and everyone else nodded in agreement of what Red said to her, "We won't let it!"

Although fear made her resist, Aggie still trusted her friends that she won't turn evil on them. She then let her magic power unleash, but she was still afraid as she stopped. Leslie couldn't hold his shield much longer as he grew tired and his shield started to crack. Silver caught him when he almost fell down tiredly.

"Come on, Aggie! You have to be stronger than she is!" Red encouraged.

As Aggie unleashed more of her magic powers, her eyes suddenly turned red.

* * *

Inside Aggie's mind, Aggie floated alone, until Dark Aggie appeared behind her.

"You will never control me! I will always be a part of you!" Dark Aggie cackled evilly as she possessed herself to Aggie's body.

Aggie sprouted black eagle wings, her eyes turned glowing red, and her head feathers turned sharp, "NOOOOO!" She whimpered that her fear came true once again as her feather was about to turn black.

"Agatha, listen to me!" Red appeared behind her, "You are in charge!"

Chuck appeared next to him, "You're the boss here, Ags! The… Boss!"

Bomb was next, "You're stronger than anyone we all know, Cuz! You can handle any darkness that stands in your way!"

And then, Silver appeared as well, "You are a light, Aggie! A force for good!"

As so was Matilda, "You can do it, darling! We know you can fight any evil!"

Followed by Leonard, "Yeah! You can kick the darkness's butt!"

Leslie appeared, too, "We're here for you, Aggie!"

And then, Mighty Eagle, "And we'll be here, no matter what!"

Next to him was Zeta, "We're a family, Agatha! We're always here for you, every step of the way!"

Courtney followed also, "We believe in you!"

And also Debbie, "And we always will!"

Almost every bird, pig and eagle appeared in Aggie's mind. Everyone. They are all here, surrounding Aggie for support and trust, and helped her to remind that she's stronger than any darkness she encountered.

"You… are not evil! You... are not... Dark Agatha!" Red shouted one last time for a reminder of who she was.

Aggie closed her eyes to shed a tear. But then realized this fear made her distract herself from who she was. This is not her. Being evil is not her thing. Being afraid of herself is not her thing at all. And her purpose in life is not making the people that hurt her ruin their lives, but to make them better and giving them love, friendship, and family they deserved! That's who she wants to be, and she'll keep it that way!

"No!" Aggie opened her eyes as they went back to normal, "I... am... Agatha Galido! The Agatha Galido! And the power I carry inside me is... the Power of Friendship!" as she declared of who she truly was, her black eagle wings crumbled and burst into dust, her head feathers became blunt again, and the black portions of her feathers dripped down and disappeared.

As this result, the existence of Dark Aggie has ceased… probably forever!

* * *

As Aggie released all of her stored magic, she burst out of Leslie's shield, and flew into the air with her eagle wings. With her magic powers, she took out all of the seeds in the whole island, and detached them away from the roots of the brambles. After detaching them, Aggie just dropped the seeds down to her friends.

Out of curiosity, everyone picked one seed for each of them. At the moment, the small birds and the eagles had their feathers changed colors into multicolored. Most of the birds and eagles have the colors of someone's feathers who were close to them. The pigs and Leslie grew new heroic outfits: the pigs all wore green clothes with small bits of other colors of the birds and eagles, and Leslie grew a black and white cape, and his clothes were striped blue and green.

As she joined her friends, Aggie picked the last seed, and her feathers changed into multicolored feathers. Each feather represented the color of each of her friends in all birds, pigs, and eagles.

They all clutched their seeds up high tightly as colorful lights shined all over, and the brambles were blasted into pieces, destroying all of them and Magic Island is free once again.

When they were all free from captivity, the birds, pigs and eagles celebrated their victory as their multicolored feathers and heroic clothes disappeared, and Leslie's clothes were back to normal. They also hugged one another that they survived the disaster.

"We're free and alive!" Aggie squealed happily.

"is it just me, or is the air fresher, the stars brighter?" Red smiled.

But then, both Red and Aggie realized they were hugging each other when the brambles exploded. They turned to each other when they realized they were in each other's wings.

"Get off me!" Aggie carefully pushed Red away from her.

"Okay!" Red backed away, "I think we have enough of staying here for another night, you guys. Maybe we should get out of here as soon as possible."

"He's right. As much as I like magic now, I want to get out of here," Garry agreed.

"This is why I want to live in a place with a little less magic," Leslie said, and leaned to his sister's face, "I want to leave now! I hated here!"

"Maybe we should get out of here, before anything chaotic might happen," Aggie suggested, "Everyone pack all of our things, and we'll meet back at the cruise ship. Agree?"

The rest of the crowd murmured in agreement.

"Good! Let's get busy, people!"

When everyone left to get their things, Laird was left alone, and announced, "But once you leave this island, you'll never keep those magic of yours forever!" But no one listen to him.

* * *

So, for the whole night. The birds, pigs and eagles packed up their things that they unpacked when they found their hotels to stay in. They put their things in briefcases and luggage. Even Leslie packed his own things, even though he only has few things, like clothes, pencils, papers, and his very own tool box. Chuck, Stella and Dahlia collected more food for their trip back home. Silver, Courtney and Glenn checked the list of their fellow small birds, pigs and eagles whoever entered the cruise ship. Judge Peckinpah instructed everyone to fall in line. Lastly, because they share the same magic, Aggie and Red refueled the cruise ship with their magic essence, but Aggie decided to not lean too close to Red while refueling, still feeling hurt after everything that happened between them.

**Aggie (background):** _I used to think that stories were just that  
Set in stone, concrete as a fact  
It didn't dawn on me  
That I could change history_

**Red (background):** _Now I know I'm writing my own song  
Fight my way to the ending that I want  
I'll turn a tragedy  
Into an epic fantasy_

**All (background):** _Hey! Hey! Hey!  
You can be a hero (hero) too  
Oh-oh-oh  
Take my hand, I'm here for you_

_Come away with me  
Be the person you are meant to be  
You'll always be  
My friend and family_

_Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah  
To be the person you are meant to be  
Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah  
To be the person you are meant to be_

**Red/Aggie (background):** _There was a time when fear would hold me down  
Cause I let it chain me to the ground_

**Zeta (background):** _Look at me now, I'm soaring high  
It's never boring in the sky_

**Silver (background):** _When I know I've got friends on my side  
Whatever trials I'll take them all in stride_

**Leonard (background):** _Together we will shine so bright  
Radiant brilliance in the night_

**All (background):**_ Hey! Hey! Hey!  
You can be a hero (hero) too  
Oh-oh-oh  
Take my hand, I'm here for you_

_Come away with me  
Be the person you are meant to be  
You'll always be  
My friend and family_

_Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah  
To be the person you are meant to be  
Oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah, ah-oh, oo-wah  
To be the person you are meant to be!_

* * *

**Pls review**


	23. Trip Back To Bird Island

The sun has finally risen. The birds, pigs and eagles have already finished packing, the cruise ship is refueled, and everything ready. It's time to get out of Magic Island once for all. They all don't want to go home, but they can't stay here.

When Silver, Courtney and Glenn were checking the list of everyone aboard, Aggie helped out Leslie to pack his things in a suitcase, and guided him into the cruise ship. But then, Laird tried to pull back the suitcase.

"Oh no, no, no! You can't take Mr. Leslie with you! As Oriana's wish, she wanted him to take her place and take over Magic Island," the palmetrodon stated

"Laird, I know Magic Island has been my home, but I don't belong here," Leslie said glancing at his sister and their friends who were already on the cruise ship, "I belong to the human world, my family's home world. And I want to spend my fun time with big sister and her friends. I have great time, even though I was under a sleeping poison spell."

"Mr. Leslie, you can't escape your destiny! If you're gone, what am I going to do? Who will take care all of my fellow critters? Who will run the town? The whole island?" Laird reminded, even pointing the other different critters.

"You know, like what you and Leslie told us, Oriana did say that Magic Island needs a leader, and Leslie wasn't one yet!" Aggie made a point, "So, he still has a choice to make, and he chose to leave instead."

"Plus, what else are you going to do without him? Of course, if you want him to stay, you should take care of him until he grows up, which takes a veeeeeerryyyyyy long time for him to grow, and he will boss you for the rest of your life," Zeta added as she was a leader herself.

"Wait a minute! So, you're saying if Leslie's coming with you, I'll stay here… all alone… with my fellow critters… without a human boy bossing me around?" Laird's eyes opened as he realized that without Leslie, there will be no one to make fun or boss him around since his young boss was a child after all, "I'm free! I'M FREEEEE!" the palmetrodon crawled happily in circles as he was free from "slavery" from a human boy, and lifted Leslie's tool box, and threw it, "Here, don't forget this!" He threw the tool box as high as he can to reach the deck of the cruise, and hit Chuck on the head, which it didn't hurt a bit.

"Okay," Aggie turned around to escort Leslie into the ramp of the ship.

However, Leslie resisted to go because he still thought of his bet turtle, "Aggie, I cannot leave Mr. Oakley."

"I know how hard it is, Leslie, okay?" Aggie placed her wing on her brother's shoulder, "Maybe Mr. Oakley just wanted to be with his own kind. I'm so sorry, but we have to go."

Leslie looked at the direction of the forest to where he left Mr. Oakley as Aggie gave him a comfort hug. As they let go, Leslie took his suitcase and walked on the ramp. He stared at the forest one last time, and proceeded to aboard the ship.

Just then, he felt a flipper touching his ankle. Leslie looked down and saw Mr. Oakley following him.

"Mr. Oakley! You came back!" the boy dropped his suitcase and hugged his turtle.

"Aww. I guess Mr. Oakley couldn't live without you, either," Aggie chuckled.

"Nothing is stronger than the bond between a boy and his turtle," Leslie said happily.

"I wonder what happened with him and his little ocean siren."

"He must have kissed it and subsequently dissed it!"

"All right. I'll get him. Go!" As Leslie took his suitcase, and ran into the cruise ship, Aggie bent down to talk to the turtle, "So, you already got tired of the old ball and chain, huh?" the turtle didn't answer as Aggie took that as a yes, "Yeah. Just like every man I ever dated. Cold-blooded. Come on," She picked up the turtle and climbed aboard.

When Aggie made it on deck, she looked around to make sure if no one left behind, "Is that everyone?"

"_Si_, I guess," Glenn replied

"I already counted the pigs and their piglets," Courtney looked at her list

"I guess we're all here," Silver clarified.

"Good," Aggie nodded, but when Glenn and Courtney left to double-check their fellow eagles and pigs, the sparrow glared sharply at Silver, "I trust you for this, and it's not gonna be my fault if someone else might left behind."

When she turned her back on her, Silver already understood that Aggie is still mad at her for the same reasons: breaking Red and Aggie's chance of love, and making Aggie think she was nothing anymore when Silver did all the work and was smarter than her. Silver didn't hold any grudge on Aggie now that she confessed everything, and since it was Silver's fault. She just to let it slide for Aggie.

"So, does this means if we leave now, we won't have our magic powers anymore?" Isla the piglet frowned

"Guess so. Leslie got his powers when he got lost here in Magic Island, and since he stayed here for 8 years, it took him long enough to have permanent powers. And we can't stay here for too long. We don't feel like home here," Aggie announced, "Well, say goodbye to your powers, everyone."

"Oh man, but I like my new powers. They're awesome in a way," Alex said, using his power of controlling paint rollers with different colors.

"Well, we still have magic because we owned one of the Elements of Friendship," Chuck showed the element shard on his I Team ID, "But this new magic power is so cool. I feel like faster than myself," He ran as a portal open and sent him at the back of the ship.

"I don't need to blow up myself just to blow up. All I do was throwing food and they blow up," Bomb threw a muffin into the ocean as it exploded before it could hit the water.

"I can cook with ze food with a snap of mon fingers," the chef pig demonstrated by snapping his finger, and the frozen fish became freshly cooked fried fish.

"Even the Mime likes his magic powers," The Early Bird's wife pointed the mime.

Mime Bird did his stunt like thinking there was a wall in front of him, but when a bird was passing through, he bumped into a wall that Mime Bird touched. Everything what the Mime Bird thought was invisible was a real thing, literally.

"Anyhow, I also like mine," With a wave of his hoof, Garry summoned his droned flying above him.

"Uh, you're more like a gadget guy, Garry. You're not into magic," Aggie reminded

"I know…, but I like them now," the gadgetry pig tried to defend himself

"Stop trying to cheer me up. I get it. I respect what you like, you respect mine. And I didn't bottled up my emotions this time. I mean it," the sparrow admitted. She also knew that scientists and nerds such as Garry, Silver, Glenn, Zeta and other scientists weren't into magic and never believed on it. It was hurt for Aggie, but she respected anyone for those who did or didn't believe in magic.

"I believe you," Glenn said, "I read your mind. Gosh, I want to keep this mind-reading magic powers."

Seeing everyone feeling down that they are going to lose their new magical powers, Aggie felt pity for them. She doesn't want them to be sad as she thought of something to help them, "Let's see what I can do when we get out of here. But, like it said in the book of spells, my magic can't give anyone permanent magic powers. It's not like that way."

"We understand. I got your book of spells right here…, and your staff," Red lifted the wand staff and Aggie's bag that contained the book of spells.

"That's your book and staff now," Aggie reminded Red that she gave up her staff to him, and now, Red owned both the staff and the spell book, "Oh well, we're off, set sail back to Bird Island."

As Aggie started the cruise ship, she said it away from the beach of Magic Island.

When the ship was already far away from Magic Island, the birds, pigs and eagles felt that their magic disappeared. Even their wings and hooves lost the sparkles of their magic.

To test if his magic power disappeared, at the back of the ship, Chuck made a run to see if there's a portal ahead of him, but there was no portal as he made back in front by foot this time.

"Oh bummer!" He groaned.

"Aaaaawwww!" Everyone cried frustratingly.

Leslie was the only ones who have magic from Magic Island, while Aggie already has magic, Red has his own via wand staff, and his teammates within the I Team, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Hal, Bubbles, Ruby, Roy, Rebecca, Zoe and the Blues, have their own magic, but nothing compare with Magic Island's magic.

"it's fun while it lasted," Silver said.

At the railing of the cruise ship, Leslie looked back at Magic Island as he waved at it goodbye, "Goodbye, Laird! Goodbye everyone! I'm gonna miss you! Thanks for everything!" He yelled.

"Goodbye, ol' boy! I will always remember our moments together…" Laird sniffed, but he wasn't crying at all! He's happy that he's free from that crazy boy, and her sister and friends, "Not! Haha!" He laughed as he looked back at his fellow critters, "Now, since Mr. Leslie's gone, that means I'm in-charge. So, as your leader…" But then, as unexpected, the critter charged at Laird since his their new leader now, they have lot of demands and answers, "Oh boy!" the palmetrodon panicked.

* * *

As Magic Island was completely out of their sight, the cruise ship was in the middle of the ocean. Around them was nothing but water, and day was so clear with less and the blue sky was so visible.

Red gave himself a glass of punch to drink, "Ah, good cold punch, having everyone in all three islands in a huge cruise ship for three hours, it'd be kinda nice."

"Yeah. I agree with you there, Red," Leonard agreed as he sipped his own punch.

"How about you, Aggie?" Red turned to the captain of the ship, "Any thoughts on being totally, completely reunited with all of your friends in this world, and turned back to normal?"

Despite that Aggie still operated the ship, she can listen and answer someone's question, "Nope, I'm good," she answered in an non-happy tone.

Red recognized that tone as he knew that his ex-girlfriend wasn't as exciting as she was before, "Okay, I can see something's wrong. What's up?"

"I said I'm good," Aggie turned her head to him, still frowning, "So, you guys just go ahead and relax. While me, sailing this cruise ship back to your islands."

But then, Red refused to followed her orders, "I'm not gonna keep relaxing here, dude. Neither are the rest of us. You're clearly upset."

"I'm not upset!" the sparrow shouted.

"You kinda said that like you're upset," Courtney pointed.

"Why would I be upset? 'Cause my supposed best friend-slash-ex-boyfriend left me so he could be with some random bird lady he barely knows? I mean, I'm just spit-balling. I'm just playing along. 'Cause, like I said, I'm not upset!" the sparrow shouted even more.

"Stop yelling!" Shirley the old bird shouted behind the crowd.

"Aggie, in case you forgot, I'm also the one who literally died to bring you back to good!" Red reminded

"Yeah, and the rest of us confessed our mistakes, even making things right for the two of you," Chuck added.

"True, and I really appreciate what you guys did," Aggie said, "but I'm still kind of upset about what happened, okay?"

"No, it's not 'okay'," Zeta snapped as she passed through the crowd to reach behind her niece, "Get over it! Appreciate our hard sacrifice, you stubborn little brat!"

"I can still hear you! Shut up!" Shirley yelled loudly.

"I gave up so much for you, too, you know!" Silver intervened, "I gave up… I gave up a lot."

"Aggie, I'm really sorry, okay? I am begging you to forgive me," Red begged as he placed his wing on Aggie's shoulder.

"Okay," Aggie smiled.

Everyone was surprised that Aggie suddenly forgave them in a second

"Oh. Okay, then," Red sighed in relief, "I'm glad that's over with."

"Oh, it's not over," Aggie glared at him.

"Well, this is a little awkward," Leslie chuckled embarrassingly, "I should go to find a room for myself and Mr. Oakley here." He pulled the leash to make Mr. Oakley followed him.

The rest of the crowd agreed since the cruise ship was rebuilt into bigger and better with new rooms and all. But Red was left behind as he looked back at Aggie, which she didn't turn around to him and stayed focus on operating the ship. A minute later, Red left the captain to do her thing while he tried to find himself a room to sleep.

When Aggie and all residents of the three islands took a journey to Magic Island, they made it there so fast because the storm blew them all the way there in a day or half-day. But travelling back to Bird Island the hard and old-school way might take longer than a day.

* * *

It's noon as Aggie has been stirring and operating the cruise ship all day without resting. Everyone slept the whole morning, except for her. She didn't even join her friends and his brother for lunch. She just ate some light snacks and a bottle of water, but good thing that Debbie was generous of making her punch with a small umbrella on it. Aggie at first hesitated, until Debbie made her drink the punch. Aggie was getting tired of stirring the wheel all day while her friends were relaxing on their relaxing chairs, the young ones were playing, and some of the birds, pigs and eagles were talking and laughing. Looks like they were having a good time after… what happened back in Magic Island. That was the worst thing they had experience ever. But now, this trip back home kept them away from trouble and trauma. But for Aggie, she never took that memory off of her head

* * *

it's almost sunset, and everybody went to their rooms to get some rest. They don't want to stay out in the dark because it's cold. Everyone left the deck except Aggie. She still operated the ship, but she can't stick her wings on the wheel until they go back, so she magically put the cruise ship into autopilot, and left the wheelhouse to rest.

She's been stirring the wheel the whole day while thinking the disaster back in Magic Island. Her wings are tired and there was still blood stains on them, except they were less visible than before. As she walked away from the wheel house, she found a bench near the railing, and sat down to rest. She removed her captain hat to make the wind cool her head.

Aggie thought she was alone on the deck. But she wasn't.

"Aggie?"

Aggie turned to Red beside her. Instead of saying hello to him, she just kept quiet and looked away.

Red knew she was still in this state again. The same guilt and sadness she felt since back in Magic Island. He didn't hesitate to sat beside her, but Aggie scooted away a little bit.

"What are you doing here, Red! Weren't you suppose to go to bed?" she asked.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm not tired," the red bird replied, "I don't feel tired, because… I can't stop thinking… about you."

Aggie already knew that Red is still concern about her, even though she has no problem of keeping a secret anymore, "I'm fine, Red. Just leave me alone."

"You're not okay. I know you're not okay, Aggie! I know you!" Red snapped a bit.

"Great! Great that you know me… already! But don't you know me before this happens?! Way back then?!" Aggie's quietness turned into a loud anger.

"Aggie, please, I know you finally let your anger out now that you don't need to keep secrets anymore, but don't get us into a fight like this," Red pleaded, "Aggie, I have always known you for too long. I've always known how you've been feeling."

"Then, why didn't you think there's something wrong when we're on our mission back kn Eagle Island, or before I turned evil back in Magic Island?!"

"You got it all wrong. I've always known something's wrong with you…, ever since I started seeing you glitching. I never told you because we have to stay focus on saving our island from being destroyed by your aunt!"

"Are you sure the island you've been focus on… or someone else besides our friends?!"

"Aggie, let's not discuss this…"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO DISCUSS THIS, BECAUSE THIS EXPERIENCE WAS UNFORGETTABLE!" Aggie stood up from the bend, and screamed, "Not only I turned evil, killed you, and tortured our friends and my new family, but also the feeling I never felt before when I see you with someone else!" Aggie's tears started to form in her eyes, and messed up her hair, "Is this how it feels, Red?! Is this how it feels when that one you love… just left you, and dated someone else other than you?"

Even though he didn't start to cry nor aware of his tears were connected to Aggie's, Red felt like crying, seeing how much one of his best friends got hurt so badly, emotionally, as he stood up too, "Aggie, we just had our first break-up. I know how it feels."

"Really?!" the sparrow has mixed feelings with anger and sadness, "You never saw me with someone else! You never saw me dated with someone else other than you! That's why you never feel this way! You never felt what I've been feeling this past few days! You never felt hurt around me! But me… seeing you… with someone else… with Silver?! And letting those teasers and mockers like Chuck and Zeta get into your head of having an idea of dating her?! It's like you have no idea what've been through when broke-up with you!"

"I do! I do know what you've been through, Agatha!"

"No you don't! It's not what you heard or thought! You don't know me so much at all! Do you, Red?! I didn't just break-up with you so I could save the universe from non-existence by Precious. You know what else? Because of you, too! To keep you safe! To give you a normal life! To keep you alive!"

"Uh, Silver already told me that."

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HER NAME! OKAY?!" Aggie roared as she pulled her hair, "I've been sacrificing our relationship, because I want you to live! I want you to be alive and have a normal life! And you know what I get? NOTHING! All I get was a punishment from you or the universe for breaking up with you!"

"Aggie, don't say that!" Red stomped his talon hard, "That's not a punishment! Everything that happened was all an accident! We didn't mean to hurt you like this!"

"I never knew I would find someone to make me feel love. I never want to be in love with boy, until I met you. The day you asked me to be your girlfriend, it was the happiest day of my life! But now, I realized I was such a disappointment!"

"Aggie, no, you're not a disappointment! You were never been a disappointment to me! I know you think that way because when you broke up with me, you hurt me! But I realized you were doing right thing! I never regret of asking you to be my girlfriend that day! I don't care you're different! I don't care about your real responsibility! I don't mind that you have a magical heirloom to keep to make the universe a better place! If you could've told me how you felt all this time, about how you felt when Silver was around, when she was with me, when I'm with her, and when Chuck and Zeta talked about us, we could've talked about this!"

"There's nothing we can talk about this that time, Red! When we found my adoptive little brother, I saw the looks on your face when you think I accepted our break-up. Do you think I'm happy?! Well, I'm not! But you are! It's like you don't love me anymore, you admit it! You rather like someone who was very intelligent, and non-magical-who-wasn't-very-busy-of-trying-to-save-the-world kind of the girl!"

"THAT WAS NEVER TRUE, AGGIE! Do you think all this time I was happy because someone else than you made me feel love again? I wasn't at all! I wasn't happy when Chuck and Bomb forced me to find someone to love with! I wasn't completely happy when I started dating Silver! You know why?! BECAUSE MY LIFE WASN'T COMPETE WITHOUT YOU!"

Both Aggie and Red shed a lot of tears and cried a lot and so loud. It's like an endless cry, and their tears never ran out. They didn't flood the deck, but it's like they drowned into their own flood of tears and pain. They didn't anymore words anymore as they let out the sounds of their weeping and sobbing. If though their tears made their sigh blurry, they can't stop starring at each other in sadness.

As he wiped the tears from his face, Red continued to talk, "Aggie, just give me one more chance, and I could make things right for us."

"I already gave you a chance, remember? We're friends now," Aggie reminded.

"No. I meant, more than just friends," Red held both of her wings, "Aggie, I want things back to the way they were… before we broke up. I really really missed you. I missed hanging out with all the time! I missed being beside you all the way! I don't know what I would do without you! I… I can't live without you!"

"You can live without me, Red! Before I came here, you already can do everything without me!" the sparrow sniffed.

"Because I'd never thought I would find a friend who was sweet and caring like you, until you showed up to my life! I want you back, Aggie! Please, let's take those good times back! I want to do good things with you again. Please. So we could forget everything that happened between us!" the cardinal pleaded.

Aggie stared at Red's teary eyes as she teared up as well. She wanted to make things back to way the two were supposed to be too. Those time when they were still an item. She loved those times when she was with Red. But as she wanted to move on from this nightmare, she was afraid to get hurt by a loved one again. She doesn't to feel an emotional pain again as she felt that way before she has friends. As much she doesn't want her friend, she doesn't want herself to get hurt, too.

Aggie yanked her wings away from Red, "No! Red, I can't— I won't! I don't want to do this anymore!"

"But, Ags, I…" Red tried to explain, but Aggie cut him off.

"Red, I don't think it'll work out anymore. I don't feel like it anymore!" I don't want to be in a relationship with you anymore."

"I can wait for you! I can still wait!"

"No, you don't understand, Red! I-I can't be with you anymore. I just can't!" "I thought you're the one for me, but I don't think it would be you! The more I see you, the more I think about, and the more I heard anything about you, I… I don't feel like I used to feel for you. I only feel… pain… and guilt. I don't want to feel like this anymore, Red. I… I don't."

"Aggie, I would…"

"Red, please. I don't want this anymore! I just can't, okay?!" Aggie cried desperately, "I don't want to feel this way anymore! I think it's time we could stay as friends!"

"But, but…"

"I'm sorry, but… let's be just friends, just like our song."

Red remembered their favorite song "Just Friends" when they first became best friends. The lyrics made sense as their story now was related to the song.

"I'm sorry! Like I said before…, it's over! We're through!"

Aggie knew what she said hurt them both, but there's nothing more she can do make things right between her and Red. She wanted this to finish! She passed by Red as their shoulders bumped into each other as she went down to the lower deck to find herself a room to rest.

Red just stood there in disbelief. He couldn't believe this is happening. It really is over. Aggie doesn't want to be with him anymore because of the pain he caused to her. He felt the pain on his chest again. Not because of the same stab right into his chest, but metaphorically. He felt like he's been stabbed again, and his heart broke into two. He thought he still has a chance for Aggie, but… he doesn't think it will happen again. She's afraid of getting hurt again, and this time, she has to think about herself. She's been suffering enough. Red's also been suffering enough of feeling guilty for Aggie.

He can't help himself but feel guilty and hurt at the same time. He couldn't believe they have came into this. He thought that he and Aggie wouldn't come into this kind of a couple situation, but they already did. This is what they have feared when they were still together. Red returned to take a sit on the bench, and cried even more, covering his face with his wing. It really is over!

* * *

Unbeknownst to them, Silver has been watching them down the stairs where she was hiding. Aside of her special wide eyes, she can hear too, especially that Red and Aggie has a very loud argument. It's clear to hear their voices. She has never seen an argument between these two before. They were known to be a loyal and very close couple ever, but now, it's like the string that keep them together snapped, like her Super String when it fails to hold. For Silver, she didn't mean to break these two apart even further than before. Even in their break-up, they were very close as best friends, but now, they're not as close as they were supposed to be. Silver was very guilty than she felt back in Magic Island. She knew that Aggie's evil alter-ego doesn't exist anymore, but she still hated her, and still blamed her for taking Red away from Aggie. Aggie has been holding her anger and jealousy on Silver as she doesn't want to think that Silver was a stealer, but she couldn't hold that anymore. Until now, she still thought of her that way. Silver doesn't blame Aggie for what happened. It was all just an accidental disaster.

Silver went down the stairs, and met her brother sitting down on a bench near the stairs. Chuck also heard Red and Aggie's heated argument. He even heard that they mentioned his name.

"How was it, sis?" He asked.

"Not great. It's worst!" Silver sighed as she sat besides her brother, "I thought leaving Magic Island will fix things between those two, but… everything that happened is unforgettable."

"Don't forgot that everything what happened between them was also happened back in Bird Island and Eagle Island," Chuck reminded, "Things really are complicated after their break-up."

"Very. It was a disaster. I'm sorry that your best friends didn't tie the knot between them anymore. I just break them apart even more."

"it's also my fault, sis. Me and my big mouth. I wish I never those things to Red, even in front of Aggie."

"You did see them as a couple, right?"

"Of course I do. For 10 years. Since they met. I also respect their break-up. That's why I kept teasing Red of warning not to date you instead, which it actually happened."

But as Silver responded, she only raised an eyebrow and glared at him.

"That was a bad joke, isn't it?" Chuck guessed.

"Terrible, yeah," Silver agreed.

"I know. I guess I couldn't just say those thing when your two best friends are just into a broken relationship. I didn't mean to say all those words. I didn't mean to hurt Aggie. I didn't mean to give Red an idea, not just dating you, but breaking Aggie's heart. All my life for 10 years, my only job is to keep Aggie happy, but I failed. I made things even worse."

"That's what Red told me when we talked. And he was right. Aggie needs to be happy wherever she goes and whoever the friends she met because…, she lived in a miserable life back in her home world."

"I wish I can make thing right, too."

"Listen, Chuck," Silver held both her brother's wings, and looked at him, "It's not too late to make things right for your friends?"

"What do you mean by that? You heard what they said, they still can't get over about the disaster they've been through with each other! They didn't get over of me of what I said! They're still blaming me!"

"Uh, I think 1/16 of it, but you're one of their best friends. I'm sure you'll figure out to make things right for them."

"I hope so, sis. I hope so. So much for being a good friend and so-called overprotective brother that makes things worst for my two best friend."

As Chuck slouched in guilt, Silver patted him on the back.

From afar, Zeta has been listening as well, not just Red and Aggie's argument, but also Chuck and Silver's guilt conversation. Now the eagle herself is feeling guilty. She was once into a broken relationship, and now it was passed down to her adoptive niece. Hers is worst.

She went back inside with her room with her family, ready for the night.

"I can't believe Aggie still hasn't forgave any one of us that happened, especially when it's about her relationship with her ex-boyfriend," Zeta murmured.

"I know that girl longer than you think," Mighty Eagle replied, "Aggie might have been through difficult times, and she accepted apologies, but she's not easy to forgive, and she never forgets bad things. Trust me. I know her like that. And bad memories is part of life. They should be kept. Sorry, Aggie told me that. She's a very good teacher."

"Ggrrrrr! That girl is stubborn as Bernadette! Or Leo! I don't know where she gets that attitude!" Zeta groaned frustratingly.

"Have you tried your adoptive parents and siblings?" Debbie asked.

"I wasn't closer to your older uncles and aunts. Except for Encarnacion. She was warmed to me," the purple eagle said, "She was stubborn too, but not so extreme and emotional as Aggie. I guess that girl chose her own personality."

"Believe me, hun. If someone gets over to horrible things like this, it's your niece," Mighty Eagle hugged his wife.

"I know. I hope there's something I can do, since her family did everything for me before I ran away."

"Yeah, how and why did you run away with you have a good life with your human family?"

"It's, uh, it's complicated."

* * *

Meanwhile, Red entered his room in depression. He can't help but feeling hurt and guilty at the same time. He was guilty for hurting Aggie in an emotional way and ruined her happiness and life. He was also hurt that she doesn't want to be with him anymore, but remain as just friends.

He doesn't know whose fault it is. He knew it was all his fault, but Aggie blamed herself too since she's the one who broke up with him, but he never realized she was still in love with him. Red remembered how he first hurt Aggie when he was first in love with Ruby, and had two hatchlings with her. But now, this is too much! It's happening all over again.

Red looked at himself in the mirror, and recalled all those good memories he has with Aggie: the day they first met in Anger Management Class; the time she helped him covered the hole of his house that was made by the pigs with a giant bark; when they have similar favorite song, they both helped one another when they rescued the eggs; they danced under the light of the Red Moon; when they partnered up on planning parties for hatchling's hatchdays; when they became an item and had their first kiss, the time when Red convinced Aggie to show her true colors; the time they made a fake wedding as their project; and all the good time they had when they fought together to fight crime in any worlds with the I Team.

But as he kept staring at himself while remembering the good memories, Red then remembered the bad times: He ignored her when he started hanging out with Ruby; he broke her heart when she almost marry Ruby; Aggie felt sad for revealing herself as a human; she died for using the Last Spell to give up her life for him and the whole I Team; he ignored her again and hanged out with Silver instead; Aggie turned evil and discussed everything why she was so angry and hated all birds, pigs and eagles, including Red; she stabbed him through his heart as he bled; they both talk as she doesn't want to be in a relationship with hi for a while; and lastly, they both argued about their situation, and Aggie decided to not take him back again.

Red was hurt a lot for all of this. Either because he blamed himself for hurting Aggie or all over again, or because she hurt him too. He can't even look at himself anymore as he punched the mirror with his fist as it shattered into pieces. When the mirror shards hit the floor, Red pulled his fist from the mirror as he saw his wing bled. This isn't the first time he saw this. He had done this first before when he first hurt Aggie, and now, he did it again. He deserved this kind of pain. Although his bleeding wing reminded him when Aggie stabbed him into his heart and bled, he doesn't care anymore as he let the blood dropped from the tip of finger, sat down on his bed, and cried. He already missed Aggie so much. He missed being her boyfriend. He missed being beside her all the time. He missed all the fun he had with her. Good times. But he may not get them all anymore! It's all over!

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie somehow found herself a room, and stayed there to rest. When she sat on her bed, she behaved and did nothing for a while, feeling a little happy that she finally confessed to Red how she was feeling for the whole time, until…

The sparrow burst into tears as her tears became a fountain. Aggie cried as hard and loud as she can when she realized her heart is turning blue and full of sadness. She doesn't want to tell Red all those thing, to be honest, but she has no choice. If she ended up with Red again, she'll end up getting herself hurt again! Or even him or even everyone she knows! She can't let that happen again! Being in a relationship made things worst, even her own life. Since Aggie experience what a relationship is all about, even the breaking-up part and being betrayed, she swore she doesn't want to be in love again.

But then, she still felt that she's still in love with Red, because she was been his girlfriend and best friend for so long, their bond was very strong, she can't resist the feeling. If she could try to distract herself from it, it'll go away.

While thinking about her complicated feelings for Red, Aggie still thought about the rest of her old and new friends. They tortured them really bad, but she did apologize to them. Some already forgave her, but some didn't. She knew she had gone too far because of anger, jealousy and hatred towards them. She even tortured the innocent ones, like the hatchlings, piglets, eaglets and her own little adoptive brother, who all have no idea what was going, what was happening, and what she was feeling after her break-up with Red. She knew she would've told them the truth, but… she doesn't want to ruin their happy moment. They'll think she's so selfish enough to think about herself than her friends. But they were right about one thing. She is selfish. Selfish that she kept everything to herself from her own friends. They would've also thought she doesn't trust them for a bit.

For 10 years in Bird Island, Aggie was known to be a happy-go-lucky, friendliest, and a party girl bird ever with the biggest heart of all. But because of what happened back in Magic Island and confessed everything, her reputation was ruined, and some of them don't trust her anymore. This is the worst… of everything!

**Aggie:** _For all my life, all I've wanted to do__  
__Was make my friends want to smile true__  
__But maybe I was wrong__  
__And Agatha shouldn't come here at all_

_I'll try to get up on my feet__  
__And try a different task__  
__I'll find something new to do__  
__There's gotta be more to me than making a friend smile or two_

_I put away my party cannon,__  
__I deflated all my balloons__  
__The bubbles all burst, now what is next for you?__  
__For you..._

When Aggie checked out her backpack, she noticed there was another book in this bag. It's not her book of spells, but a book of memories that birds, pigs and eagles made with just crayons when she went missing back in Magic Island before she turned evil. She can tell when Aggie opened the book, and saw an image of her turning into a bird for the first time with Bomb's feather, and Bomb was beside her.

"Oh, I remember this one: the first time I came to Bird Island where I met Bomb, and let me copy his DNA so I can be a bird."

Then, the next page showed how she and Red first met.

"And that's when I met Red in Anger Management Class. He didn't even expect us to be good friends already," Aggie giggled, and then, the next page showed Aggie hosting the Blues' hatchday, "Oh, look at the cute blue triplets! They just look so excited for their first hatchday party!"

And then, she flipped the page to see the drawing of Terence and Matilda's wedding day with Aggie holding a boombox.

"Terence and Matilda's wedding sure was special, Especially once i got a hold of the music."

**Aggie: **_Oh, look at those happy faces__  
__All the parties that I had thrown__  
__I made them laugh, had such a blast__  
__A smile that's all their own__  
__They loved seeing me, the real Aggie__  
__Show them the time of their life like they've never known__  
__Like they've never kno-o-own_

_I've got to get back out there, have to show them my true agenda__  
__For there's only one great party girl - that is Agatha__  
__Won't let these negativities beat me, won't let them get me down__  
__For I am Aggie, the bestest party girl around!_

* * *

**I don't want put notes anymore. Pls review.**


	24. Party In The Cruise

**Here's chapter 24! Sorry it took so long. I was a little busy for another project for Valentine's Day. Here you go!**

* * *

The next morning, all birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie tiredly walked out each of their cabins, and went up the deck when Aggie called them all through the P.A. system. She didn't say why they all have to go up to the main deck, but Aggie said herself they have to.

Most of the hatchlings, piglets, and eaglets were so excited for no reason as they ran up the stairs to the main deck, while the grown-ups were still tired when they just woke up from their sleep as they slowly walked up the stairs.

"Ugh, why does Aggie wants us to wake up this early and meet us at the deck? It's too early!" Leonard yawned.

"She can't call us to get up there for no reason. It's probably urgent. So, we have too," Bomb answered.

"I know Aggie is more of a day bird, and sometime didn't sleep 7-8 hours, but I never knew she's an early bird," Silver said.

"That's because she's not!" Red snapped, "Try to know her better first before jumping into conclusions. You know that!"

"Gee, Red…" Chuck was quite shock when Red shouted at his sister like that.

"Don't say a word, Chuck!" Red held a wing up, "I know what I'm doing!" He walked up pass Chuck and Silver.

The two Speedster siblings were concerned how Red snapped at them like that. It's like he's angry at them. It seemed because of the same reason. The two just kept themselves quiet for a while, still feeling guilty for breaking Red and Aggie apart for good.

When they all reached the main deck, everyone was surprise of what they in the entire deck. The main deck was like a house party. The place is so colorful. There was two buffet tables of each sides of the deck. The tables have fish, bread, pastries, ice creams, chocolate fountain, and drinks (punch, juice, beer, and soda). There are streamers and triangular banners hanging above, and balloons tied up on the railings. A karaoke machine sat on the corner, ready for someone to sing. A boombox with music cd sat near an outlet. There was also a large rectangular pool at the center, a big bounce house at the other corner near one of the buffet tables, a platform with light bulbs around it, and colorful confetti all over the deck.

"Wow, look at this place!" Leslie explained.

"I haven't seen a party look like this since… our wedding," Mighty Eagle recalled.

When everybody made it on deck they all look around in amazed that the whole deck is full party decorations and food.

"Ooohhhh, chocolate fountain!" Chuck ran towards the chocolates, and was about to lay a finger on it.

But then, something popped out of the chocolate fountain, "SURPRISE!"

"AAH!" Chuck screamed in fear, and jumped into Red's wings, "Hold me!"

Aggie jumped out of the chocolate fountain, covered with chocolate, "Good Morning, everyone! Glad you're all here! Welcome to my party!"

"Wait, you made this party? All by yourself?" Glenn asked.

"Yep. It's a lot of work, but it's fine," Aggie explained, "Since we all have a hard time back in Magic Island, and it's clearly all my fault, I decided to make a party while travelling all the back to our homes. To lighten you guys a bit, and liven up our trip."

"Oh, Ags, you don't have to do that," Stella cooed.

"I don't have to, I want to! And I also made a runway for you who want to show up their style and clothes!" Aggie added, "So, what do you guys think?"

Gale was seen with happy tears in her eyes, holding back her tears. She was so happy that she finally have a runway that she always wanted.

"Uh, Gale, are you okay?" Aggie placed her wing on Gale's shoulder.

Much to her surprise, Gale hugged Aggie tightly while crying, "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you, Aggie! This is exactly what I want for the cruise ship! Thank you so much! Oh, I better get the clothes I'd created," Gale rushed back down stair to find her cabin, and to get the dress she made.

"Wait up, Gale! I made some, too!" Ruby shouted as she followed the purple bird.

When the two birds left, Aggie still has something to confess to the pigs and eagles since they don't know her very much.

"Listen, everyone, I am very very sorry for what happened. I know you were all mad at me for almost killing you all, and I know you still haven't forgive me. I really want to ask for your forgiveness. All of you," She looked down to her talons, and her wings behind her back, "I know you probably don't want to forgive me now. The truth is, I wasn't angry when all of my hard work of fitting in was ruined when all of us lived in peace now. That's what I've been wish for : Peace, harmony, and friendship between our groups. And, since that, I want to know you better and hang out with you guys, and I want to show to you that I'm not as evil as you thought I am. I don't want to force you, but I hope you could forgive me someday."

The pigs and eagle glanced at each other and one another for a second, and smiled.

"Of course we forgive you," Carl said in an honest way, "Sure, it might've stung a little bit when you tortured and almost killed us all, but the reason we're still around is because it's been so much fun hanging out with you."

"Yeah, and it was really shocking if you succeedingly kill us, you'll erase the whole universe's memories of us that we ever existed, but it's not like we weren't used to that from you!" Earl the musical pig added.

"Of making you feel forgotten?" Aggie repeated.

"No. Being angry at us when you were upset," Pinky corrected, "We realized you were upset, but we never knew that time because you're always smiling and lying that you're okay. It was clearly also our fault."

"OF COURSE IT WAS!" Aggie shouted angrily, recalling the moment that she blamed them all for making her life worse, but she calmed down for a moment, and cleared her throat, "Sorry. I promise to be patient and open up whenever I thought you made a mistake to em."

"And everything what you did, we didn't take it personally," Jerry patted the sparrow on the back, "No hard feelings now."

"But it's really great that it's all over," a pig sighed in relief.

Aggie felt like beaming. She was sure that the pigs and the eagle forgave her for real. She knew that they haven't forgave her yet when they were still in Magic Island, but this time, their tone was real forgiveness, "Since you haven't had breakfast yet, I already made a lot since I'll feed the whole three islands. So you all go on and eat, and have some fun at the same time. Enjoy!"

"Last one to the bounce house is a rotten egg or bacon!" Leslie shouted as he rushed to the direction of the bounce house.

Some of the hatchlings, piglets and eaglets followed Leslie as quick as possible so they won't be called rotten when they came last.

"Hey, don't bounce when your eating or after eating!" Aggie warned.

While the rest of the birds, pigs and eagles split up to help themselves eating food on the buffet tables, Aggie and her friends stayed on their spot.

"Wow, Aggie, you really went all out!" Matilda chuckled impressively.

"I stayed up all night fixing the place, cooking food, and baking treats! Since I haven't been myself lately, I thought of a redemption, and I want to rebuild myself by doing the things I like," Aggie sighed in relief, "I feel like myself again."

"Good for you, girl!" Mighty Eagle cheered, "There she is! That's the Aggie I remember! My good ol' niece!"

"I wasn't your niece yet years ago."

"Yes, but we're best of friends. I better get some corn flakes now."

When Mighty Eagle left, Aggie also has to leave, "Well, I should go, too. I have to prepare for lunch. See ya, guys."

When Aggie left, the rest of the birds tried to enjoy themselves to, but they can't help but think how impressive Aggie made a party this big and fun.

"I thought Aggie can make a small wedding, but I didn't expect her to make a party for all three islands!" Silver giggled.

"Oh, sis, haven't you know Aggie by now?" Chuck rolled his eyes, "Aggie is one of the best party planners in the whole universe, aside from Pinkie Pie from Equestria, and King Julien and Jolie from the Central Park Zoo. But I gotta tell you, she got that from them."

"Maybe a little fun won't hurt the brain. I haven't been in a fun party since I was little."

"But don't drink too much."

"Was that your rule, bro?"

"No, that's Aggie's. Throughout the years she's been making parties, she wanted things to be safe. She never served something with alcohol. And you see that sign?"

Chuck pointed a sign on the wall that says "NO ALCOHOLIC DRINK! NO SMOKING! NO DRUGS!"

"Wow, Aggie was so secure of everything!" Silver said.

"Well, let's go and have some fun," Chuck dragged her sister with him, but he turned to Red, "Hey, buddy, you coming?"

Red snapped out of his mind when he was thinking in silent for too long, "Um, sure. I'll catch up."

When Chuck and Silver left, Red stood beside the pool, he can't help but think about Aggie. He looked at his reflection on the water, and thought that there might be a reason why Aggie made a party all of a sudden after their big argument last night. She broke into tears so hard, but now she was happy as a young girl running into a field of flowers. Red thought that Aggie was keeping her emotions in again, and distracted herself by keeping herself busy. This has gone too far. He knew Aggie for so long. He knew she has been keeping a lot of secrets since their break-up. And now, despite that she already learned her lesson to be open to other, she's still keeping her emotions in. He has to make her confess before things will happen again.

* * *

Everyone was having at the cruise ship. The party is a blast. They ate, they chat, they laugh, they even play games. They also have entertainment; They have a Fashion Show. Since Aggie made the runway with no rules or strict requirements, everybody can participate: all ages, birds, pigs, eagles, girls or boys. Luckily, Ruby still have the effort to make clothes for boys.

Meanwhile, Aggie and Zeta were talking to each other on the railings while drinking their cups of punch.

"So, this means, you already have magic since you were born?" Zeta guessed.

"That's right! I don't know why, but it happened!" Aggie laughed.

"Hey, while we're being real honest right now, I'll tell you why I immediately went to school when I returned to my home world, and studied real hard, it's not to make my real parents and family proud or myself to be a genius. I went to school to study everything about the multiverse to get back to your grandparents and the rest of the family in your home world," Zeta confessed sadly.

"But you said you haven't tried to get back to my home world," Aggie reminded.

"Before I asked Ethan to marry me and we graduated, I thought that whatever I studied in school, I can use them to make a machine to transport me or create a portal to your home world. But nothing works. So, I gave up, and pursue my other dreams," the purple eagle answered.

"Can't believe you would give up like that so easily. Sure I understand you have other plans in life, but… you do realize… Lolo, Lola, my mom, my uncles and aunts missed you so much. Even though I didn't know you used to be part of my family, I know they missed you."

"And I missed them, too. I really wish I could see them again."

Aggie sad Zeta was about to break into the tears as she quickly punched her wing playfully, "Aww! Hey, no sadness in my party! That's why I made this party to keep smiles in and frowns out!"

"You're right!" Zeta rubbed her adoptive niece's hair, "Hey, why do you made this party anyway?"

"Like I told you, to make you all smile since we all have been traumatized after what I did."

"There could be something else besides that!"

"Oh please. What other reasons I have to make this party besides making all of you smile from that life-or-death situation when I turned evil?"

"Agatha, come on!"

When Zeta placed her wing on Aggie's shoulder, her eyes glowed white.

_At night, when everyone was asleep, Aggie went back up on the main deck with her party cannon. The deck was very empty and kinda boring. She has to lighten up the place. With her Party Vision, Aggie can see the stuff she needed for a cruise party, possible arrangements of party decorations and food for every bird and pig likes. She knew exactly what do with a snap of her finger._

_Since she doesn't have her wand staff anymore, she can use her remaining magic she possessed to provide the tools and stuff she needed. She poofed up four buffet tables with 4 table covered: red checkered, green , blue, and colorful polka dots. When she poofed up cauldrons, pots and plates on the table, she realized pastries and vegetables aren't the only things birds eat. They also eat seafood. Since they are in the middle of the ocean, guess all she has to do is to get some fishes underwater._

_Aggie put on her waterproof helmet, and dove down into the ocean. Underwater, she saw many colorful fishes. She loves looking at the fishes, but she needed to them for her party. When the fishes looked at her, Aggie wrote something on a cardboard with a marker, and it said "SORRY", and she quickly grabbed at many fishes as she can with her bare wings. She kept the fishes into a giant net she just made. But then, there was a shark, staring at her and showing its teeth to her. But Aggie wasn't afraid as she fought that shark to death._

_Aggie made it back to the ship, carrying a heavy het of fishes, but they weren't enough for the whole 3 islands. She dove back down to the ocean to get some more food. When she made it underwater, there was a giant kraken, ready to attack Aggie and the cruise._

_But a moment later, Aggie made it back to the cruise ship 7 barrels of tentacles of the kraken. It seems Aggie killed the kraken all by herself so easy._

_Next, Aggie decided to bake treats on the deck instead of the kitchen, and she poofed up the tools she needs to bake something. When she added the ingredients of a cake, she secretly put two (unfertilized) eggs on the ball, and mixed them up as Aggie whistled, feeling ashamed about this._

_Throughout the night, not only she made food, but Aggie also has been blowing balloons, tying up streamers and banners, making a bounce house, poofing up a karaoke machine and musical sound systems, creating a large pool, and cutting colored papers and loading them into her party cannon as she fired it, scattering the confetti onto the floor._

_When the sun was about to rise, Aggie just finished arranging everything for the party._

_"Well, that's it," she said to herself, "I can't believe this is gonna be my last party in this world before my parents will take me back, and I will never come here anymore," Aggie knew that if they're going back to Bird Island, her parents are still waiting for them, and they're going to take her away and forbid her to come and visit into the world forever. She wants everything to perfect for her last party here, and wants to make the most of it. "What am I going to tell them?" She sat down on a barrel, and covered her face in stress._

After seeing her niece's memory, Zeta released her wing from Aggie's shoulder. She saw everything. She saw the real reason why Aggie created this party. Though, curiously, this is her magical power. But how does this possible? Zeta thought that once they all left Magic Island, all of their new magic powers will be gone. But, why does she still have it?

Aggie looked at Zeta, and thought there's something wrong, "Auntie, are you okay?"

The purple eagle snapped from her thoughts, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," she lied.

"Alright. I better go. I still have my schedule. I just have to give these kiddos some balloon animals. See ya, Aunt Z," Aggie drank the last drop of her punch, threw her cup at the garbage can, and left.

As Aggie walked away, Zeta was curious why she still got her own magic power that she developed back in Magic Island. It's not important for now. But right now, there is another problem she just discovered. No wonder why Aggie made this party so fun, exciting and important. This is gonna be her last day here in this world when her parents are going to take her with them, and she will never come back here anymore. Zeta almost forgot all about that. She realized that Leo and Bernadette are still waiting in Bird Island to get their daughter back. This is bad. After a big experience she has with her niece, Aggie might have got into a rocky start with Zeta, but they're still a family, and it was a big misunderstanding that Aggie violently tortured all birds, pigs, eagles, and Zeta herself and think of the sparrow/human an evil being, but the truth is she was so hurt, angry and jealous that she thought she was no longer important to her old bird friends anymore and everyone else, even Red since they used to love each other. Now she finally saw the true colors of her adoptive niece, Zeta has to think of something to make Aggie stay in this world as long as she wants, but she has to confess her secret first, so the rest will help here. Zeta has to think how.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aggie was making balloon animals for the young. Now, she's making a balloon giraffe, and Sophie took it.

Next in line was Zoe, "Ooh, I want an ostrich!" Aggie made an ostrich in 2 seconds, and gave it to Zoe.

Next was Vivi, "I want a seahorse!" In just 1 second, Aggie made a seahorse, and Vivi delightful took it with him.

And the next, much to Aggie's surprise and disappointment, Silver's in line, "Silver, what are you doing here? You're not a kid anymore, like your brother said, and why do you want to get a balloon animal?"

"Because I want to," Silver grinned sheepishly.

"And why you want to get it from me?" Aggie glared suspiciously.

"I just want to test you," the silver bird replied, "And you're good on making balloon animals. I can see you like that."

"If you're surveying me, just like what you did to Red back at Speed Dating, that's not going to answer your questions about me. So, I don't have time to make you testing me. I have balloon animals to make. So, what do you want?"

"Oh, nothing. Just surprise me."

"Ugh, fine!" Aggie groaned angrily. As much as she hated Silver, she has nothing to do but make a balloon animal for her. Aggie took out three stick balloons, and thought of an animal to make. Until, she got distracted when she saw two bird parents playing with their daughter. Aggie didn't know what she was making out of the balloons, but her wings kept on going while she was looking at the bird family. After 5 second, she completed her balloons.

"Is that a human family?" Silver asked.

Aggie turned to her balloons, and realized she made two human parents with their child holding hands together, resembling herself and her parents, "AAHHH! NO! It's a, uh… an octopus!" Aggie chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like a…" Before Silver could finish, Aggie shoved the balloon to her.

"Next!" the sparrow called as Silver walked away suspiciously.

Bubbles came up next, "A hatchling, please. Unless, of course, that would be a parental pain."

"Interesting choice of words, Bubbles!" Aggie stared closer at the orange bird.

"Was it?"

"I don't know. Was it?"

Bubbles felt like Aggie is starting to creep him out, "Maybe you'd better just make me a unicorn."

* * *

Minutes later, the plates had ran put, so Aggie brought new ones as she threw them carefully as they formed into towers.

The pigs watched her placing the plates in tower form as they applauded.

"Wow, your friends weren't kidding when they said you had a great arranging system, Aggie!" Leonard said impressively, "You are not only Bird Island's, but also the whole universe's best kept secret!"

"No, I'm not!" Aggie yelled, tryi g to keep her mouth shut.

While the other pigs are still eating, Leonard secretly leaned over to Aggie to whisper something, "Speaking of secrets, have you ever known someone else's secret?"

Aggie was suddenly frightened when Leonard mentioned someone has a secret. She just hope it wasn't her. She hoped he was referring to someone else, "Noooooo..." She closed her beak and held her breath.

"A surprise that was so big and exciting that it was all you could think about?" the king kept talking

But Aggie almost spill her own beans as she snapped, "Nope!" Since she can't hold her secret any longer, she ran away from Leonard.

The king realized he wasn't good in keeping a secret as he groaned frustratingly, "Me neither..."

* * *

Moments later, Aggie inflated a giant dancing tube balloon that looked like a bird near the runway.

"That's just what I wanted. Thanks, Aggie!" Willow giggled

"You're welcome!" Aggie smiled

Oh, by the way, can you help spread the word about the big gown ad I'm having?" the blue bird with a hat showed to Aggie a slogan she just made

"'Treat your lady like... fairly'?!" Aggie read as the slogan was related to her conflict with her parents days ago. She moved backwards and fell down in panic.

Willow laughed proudly, "Pretty good slogan, huh? I came up with it all by myself!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aggie screamed in panic as she quickly ran away before she could spill her own beans.

"Oh. I thought it was clever," Willow said as she thought Aggie doesn't like her idea.

* * *

Aggie was shaking nervously, thinking about her situation right now. If she tell everyone this is gonna be her last time to be with her friends, they'll all be very sad. She has to stay quiet.

She then noticed on the buffet table that there's no cake left. She has to bake some more. All she has to do is to get to the kitchen downstairs to bake more pastries, but she can't let anyone see her. Aggie quickly covered her face with her long hair, and quickly ran across the crowd to get to the stairs.

Unfortunately, the Blues noticed her, and followed her.

"Hi, Aggie!" Jay called.

"Heard any good gossip today?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, we're bored," Jim added, "Please say you have some interesting news."

There is an interesting news she has in mind, but she can't tell anyone, "No!"

Aggie quickly walked away, leaving the blue triplets confuse. She finally reached the stairs, and hid to the next lower deck, "It's time to kick this operation into hyper-hoof and avoid all birds, pigs and eagles by any means necessary!"

As she went to the kitchen, Aggie started to make a lot of pastries like cakes, cupcakes and cooks as possible. Sometimes, she forgot some ingredients she needed. She went back and forth up to the main deck while ignoring everyone who greeted her. After baking the desserts, Aggie quickly placed them on the buffet tables.

Unbeknownst to Aggie, Red has been watching her running around, avoiding everyone. He knew she was doing that to keep her emotions in. This has to stop. She needs to open up before things can get any worst.

At the same time, Zeta was watching Aggie as well. In her own perspective, she was pity for her niece that it's going to be her last time staying here. She has to help her, and make her confess. But how?

Aggie was getting tired running and hiding away from her friends while they were having fun. She wanted to join the party, but if she was around them, she almost opened her beak and nearly confessed her secret. This will be a long party!

Ooh! What if she can be around everyone while stop thinking about her secret? And the only thing she can distract herself was to do what she was good at. A party like this, she knows exactly what to do.

Aggie placed a stool near a karaoke machine, and held a microphone, "Hey, everybody! Ya'll having fun?! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs!

**(Listen to the song "Oh My My" by Hael, since the lyrics are still unavailable.)**

While Aggie was singing, Red was behind the crowd, ready to shoot her with his wand staff. Minutes ago, Red read the spell book, and found a "dark" spell that can make the target confess his/her secret that she tried to hold it in. So, this the spell that red want to put Aggie into. But then, everytime Red tried to shoot Aggie with the egg of his staff, the sparrow avoided them when she danced along to the music.

* * *

After Aggie sang her song, everyone at the party continued to chat, eat and play. Leonard just finished his cookies from the plate.

"Wow! These cookies are delish!" He swallowed the cookies.

"Aggie made them? Trust me, I know she's the one who made them." Ruby said, "Speaking of, Aggie, can you refill some cookies here?" But Aggie didn't answer, "Aggie?"

Next to the buffet table, Aggie was sleeping with her face on a slice of cake, and held her notepad, but she dropped it when it slid down from her fingers.

"Oh, look at the poor little thing," Matilda cooed.

"Aww... She's worked himself to the bone," Debbie felt pity.

"And now the cake has been... 'aggied'!" Rebecca teased as everyone laughed softly so they won't wake Aggie up.

* * *

Zeta brought Aggie back to her cabin to put her to bed while everyone was still enjoying themselves at the party.

"Goodnight, Aggie. Sweet dreams… for now," she tucked Aggie in bed, and patted her head, giving her a penguin plush.

When she went out of Aggie's room, Zeta can't help but think what to do with Aggie that she's trying to avoid getting into the topic about her parents taking her away for good. The eagle started to walked through the hallway to go back to the party.

As he watched the purple eagle walking away, Red came out of hiding while holding his wand staff. He still stick to his plan to cast a spell on Aggie to make her confess her secret. Red reached for Aggie's cabin, and twisted the knob to open.

"Red!"

The red bird was startled as he released his wing for the knob. Zeta caught him in the act.

"What are you doing?!" She asked.

"I was just, uh… saying goodnight to Aggie," Red grinned nervously.

"I wasn't hatched yesterday. I saw what you did back there. You're trying to cast a spell on my niece, didn't you?!" Zeta gave Red her death stare, "What's the spell?"

"I don't know. The Confession Incantation?"

"'The Confession Incantation'?! That's one of the dark spells! How could you try to use that?!"

"Look, I don't have a choice! I think Aggie is keeping a secret again, and I have to make her confess!"

"Casting a spell on her can't make her confess! Like what she said, you can't rely on magic all the time!"

"If she can't tell soon, she's going to do something bad again! She's still bottling up her emotions, and she's going to explode if she keeps doing this!"

"I know, right? I… wait," Zeta stopped as she changed the topic, "What do you mean, bottling up her emotions?"

"I think the reason she created this great party because she was still jealous of Silver… about everything, about her skills, about our former relationship. And she doesn't want to open up again, it'll be too late!" Red explained.

"Uh, no, Red, the reason Aggie made this party is because this is gonna be her last time with us, and we reached Bird Island soon, Leo and Bernadette are going to take her away forever. She wanted to make the most of her time," Zeta answered.

Red gasped and his eyes widened as he realized Zeta was right. He forgot all about this problem since he can't stop thinking about his relationship conflict with Aggie. He's kinda okay if they're not together anymore, but never seeing Aggie again was worse than their break-up, "Oh. You're right. Mr. and Mrs. Galido are still back in Bird Island. If they're still there, and we arrive there, they're still going to take Aggie, and never come back. I can't lose Aggie, Zeta! I know that we both fought last night and we just broke up, but I still love her! Even if she can't take me back, I still stay friends, and I want her to stay and visit into our world. I can't lose her again!"

As Red started to shed small tears, Zeta bent down, and patted him gently, "Oh, Red, I know how much she means to you. I… I'm really sorry that I misunderstood—"

"Zeta, please! Don't mention that again! I forgave you, okay?! But we got to figure out a way to keep Aggie stay here."

"Well, we can't do it secretly. Aggie has to know too that we are helping her."

"But how can we make her confess you disagreed with my plans of casting a spell on her?" Red asked.

"I guess the only option is to tell the others. And if we do, we have to talk to Aggie, so we could help her," Zeta suggested as Red nodded in agreement.

"One last thing, how did you know that was the real reason Aggie made that party? Did she tell you?"

"No. I just… knew," Zeta can't explain to Red about her magic power right now.

"But how did you know?"

"I'll tell you about that later. Let's just stick to the plan of keeping Aggie stay here."

* * *

**Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, and King Julien from Madagascar/Penguins of Madagascar were mentioned in this chapter. One of my OCs, King Julien's guardian, Jolie, was also mentioned.**

**Zeta just discovered that her magic power is still in her possession. The reason was yet-to-be revealed.**

**Aggie can still do her magic without her wand staff. She also has a power of Party Vision. Party Vision is similar to Silver's Silver Vision, except that Aggie can see the plans of arrangements of party decorations and food that will be provided for a party.**

**Trivia: Aggie can beat a kraken, and turned it into food.**

**Hope this wait was worth it. Chapter 25, coming up!**


	25. Goodbye So Soon

That was a great nap she had. She doesn't know how she got onto bed, but Aggie jumped out of it, and, since it wasn't the end of the day yet, she have to go back to the party to take care of.

Aggie made up on the main deck with a box of more party supplies.

"Agatha!" Stella called as almost all birds, pigs and eagles gathered around, "You might want to come over here for a second!"

Aggie approached the whole crowd with the box, "I think I know what this is about You guys wanna make noises on your own. Well, I got party horns, but we can make fireworks when night ri—"

But she was cut off when Ruby held her wing up, "You made this party because you knew when we get back home, you're going to leave us forever?"

"H-h-how did you know that?" Aggie stammered nervously.

"Mr. Red and Ms. Zeta told us," Judge Peckinpah replied.

"Actually, Zeta told me. She just knew," Red corrected.

"How exactly did you find out?" Aggie asked Zeta.

"It doesn't matter how I knew it. The matter is you still kept a secret from us," Zeta explained, "You knew that when we go back to Bird Island, your parents will pick you up and forbade you to come and visit into our world forever because they still don't trust us anymore. So, you created this party to make the most of your time having fun with us before leaving. And this is also your last party ever in this world. I figured out every detail f your plan except for just one thing: Why, Aggie? Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

"Yeah, I thought we promised to open up with each other from now on," Debbie reminded.

Aggie sighed in defeat that she was caught, "Well, since this is gonna be my last time with you guys before we made it back home, I just don't want you guys to be worried, and I don't want to see sad faces before I leave."

"Oh, Ms. Aggie, if you should've told us before, we could've helped you," Olive Blue.

"I know," Aggie began to break into tears, "It doesn't mean I don't trust you. It's just that, you guys have so much fun with my party, I don't want to ruin everything. This is not by jealousy this time. I don't want to interrupt your fun, and replace them with something sad, like me leaving forever!"

"I suppose it gave us something else to focus on," Eva realized.

"I knew you were worried about leaving us forever. I guess I thought if I made it seem like everything was okay, it would be," Bubbles explained.

"I was just trying to make you feel better. That way I wouldn't feel so terrible," Glenn added.

"Before I arrived into your world, I thought I would end up miserable and alone, just like back in my home world. You've all gave me a chance to have new friends, and inspired me to have more in other worlds," Aggie sobbed.

"Honestly, Aggie…, we don't want you to leave," Silver explained, "Despite everything you've done to us so bad, like torturing us, nearly killing, and blaming us for your misery, we all want you to stay. We've seen how much your work so hard to impress us, to fit in with us because you're not from here. You have the biggest heart of all, and you created this party to distract us from loneliness that you're going to leave forever."

"Aggie, we never know you. In fact, we don't know why you're so special to your close bird friends, until we saw your true colors and true intentions for yourself and others, we realized you're not so bad after all for a human. We started to like and all, and we want to know more about to real you," Leonard declared as his other pig subjects nodded in agreement.

"You're not just our friend, Cuz. You're our family," Bomb started to sniff, going to cry, "Because you always protect, even from yourself, you taught us about friendships and something what is right and wrong, and you always find a way to keep us smile, no matter what will happen.

"Now I can't believe it all might be ending so soon!" Aggie began to cry as few of her friends comforted her, "But when I imagine the future, all I can think about is that we won't be together! I'm literally moving away from you, and it's terrifying!"

"I'm scared, too," Hal choked down his tears.

"Me, too," Carl admitted.

"Rattled to the core," Jerry added

"Yeah," Mighty Eagle's tears were formed.

"Mm-hmm," Terence nodded sadly.

"I wouldn't say scared," Garry confessed, until everyone glared at him, "Buuuut just because I won't say it doesn't mean I don't feel it."

"I'm going to miss you so much, Aunt Aggie!" Zoe rushed to hug her.

Matilda took out dome tissue, and wiped her tears, "I just can't stop thinking about how much things are going to change so soon!"

"W... What if we don't see you anymore?" Ross whined.

What if we don't talk to you as much? Kira whimpered.

What if we don't stay friends?! Red cried.

Because of sadness in the air about Aggie's possible departure from their world, everyone started to cry loudly and in sorrow. The party was filled with sadness instead of excitement. Even the mime is crying, despite that he either pretend to whimper or not, he's still sad. Though they will lose just one old/new friend, it's still a sad thing.

Aggie made small puddle of her own tears while crying on the floor, "You can't let yourselves down just 'cause I'm gone. You got to keep being heroes without me."

Courtney wiped her tears with her sleeves, "How?! We're only one bird missing!

"Maybe you can find a replacement for me," Aggie turned away to cry even more.

"NO! NEVER! WE CAN'T! You're the only... you!" Silver stomped her talon in denial.

"Nothing's gonna be the same!" Red replied in tears, "Who's gonna teach us magic and teleport us everywhere we want to go?!"

"Or... Or put on plays with us? Or go camping with us? Or have fun us? Or just… or just…" Chuck was lost in words when he was crying.

"Or just hang out with us?!" Mighty Eagle finished.

Aggie looked back with full of tears on her eyes, "Well, it's worse for me! I have to say goodbye to all of—!"

The crying and sobbing moments interrupted when Leslie came from the stairs, "Hey, sis! This is the greatest party I ever had! Awesome job. So, I decided of planning you a party concert in Piggy Island next week!" The human boy showed a banner he drew for his sister's planned concert.

But instead of excitement, the birds, pigs, eagles and Aggie replied with crying and wailing, and even their tears are like fountains.

"Uh, that is not the reaction I was expecting," Leslie slouched in concern.

Aggie sniffed hard as she approached her little brother, "Thanks for the banner, lil' bro. But I can't do a concert."

"Your parents are making her leave our world forever because they don't trust us anymore," Peckinpah told him.

Leslie gasped in disbelief, "What?! No way! If my big sister likes to stay here, then she belongs here!"

"And now we'll probably never see her again! It's hopeless!" Willow bawled as everyone continued to cry.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop there for a moment!" Leslie waved to get his sister and her friends' attention as they all stopped to look at him, "I cannot believe you're giving up so easily. You're all friends. You guys represent the Element of Teamwork. Solving tough problems is what you do. You defeated all of my magic plants so fast, and now, there's still time to solve this problem so Aggie can still stay here."

Aggie then wiped away her tears, and realized her brother was right, "We are pretty good at coming up with ideas, especially when we're still with the I Team."

"That's right. When we work together, we're unstoppable!" Jay agreed

"I can't believe we didn't think of it before. I think let's have a meeting for a while before we can have another last party," Red suggested.

"Yeah, we should before the night rises," Aggie faced the crowd, just like teacher to her students, "First question – why do me parents wants to take me away forever?"

"Duh. We accidentally hurrt your feelings," Chuck reminded.

"And… me… Silver… together… your heart broke," Red said in shame.

"Okay, okay!" Aggie stopped him from talking about it, "Sorry I asked. I don't want to be reminded of that."

"So, what's the plan?" Silver asked.

"The plan?" Aggie is like questioning the silver bird sarcastically. She groaned angrily as everyone was concerned, "I can't believe I'm going to say this, and I hate saying this! But…" She sighed in defeat, "Silver! You can tell us your plan!"

"What?! Me?!" Silver was shocked as everyone looked at her.

"Well, you're super smart and you're good with plans. So, I bet you ha e good plans to make me stay here, if you want… after everything I've done to you," the sparrow said rudely and sadly.

"Aggie, please, stop…" Chuck begged Aggie to stop insulting his sister calmly and pitifully.

"Wait," Silver cut him off. She was speechless when Aggie asked her for plans, but she remembered how the sparrow hated her so much. All Silver wanted from Aggie is to her like, but it seemed she doesn't like her at all when she answered every problem, and Aggie herself wasn't there to give a solution. Silver felt bad that Aggie thought she doesn't have a purpose anymore that time. She wanted to fix this, "Listen, Aggie. I appreciated that you ask me for answers because I'm very smart, but you're right about one thing about me."

"And what was that?" Aggie glared at her.

"It's because I'm super smart doesn't mean I'm the only one having all of the answers," the silver bird replied, "Aggie, I'm sorry that I made you think you're not important anymore. Even now, you still don't like me for that. But I want to make things up to you. Maybe, instead of me making solution on my own, what if we all suggest something to make you stay."

"Are you serious about this, sis?" Chuck asked.

"I mean, I've been thinking what Aggie told me before. I think everyone should have a chance to give their own ideas. Not just me, everyone should too. Besides, everyone is important, everyone has talent and everyone is special in their own way," Silver glanced and winked at Aggie.

When Aggie realized Silver did remember what she confessed to her back in magic island, the sparrow felt a lot better when the braniac herself learned a lesson, "Wow, thanks, Silver."

"Hey, I learned that from the Friendship Teacher," the silver bird playfully elbowed Aggie and chuckled. Then, she turned to everyone, "Alright, guys. It's your moment. Does anyone has a way to make Aggie stay in our world?"

"Since talking to my parents didn't work, I already tried that, are there more ideas to convince to make me stay?" Aggie added.

"Actually, I have one," Red started, "It's stuck in my head for a minute. Since I owned the wand staff now, there was memory wiping spell to make your parents forget the horrible things we've done to you."

"Red, no! Please!" Aggie screamed in panic. When she approached the red bird, she sighed calmly, "Listen, I gave you that wand staff, not just an apology gift, but also because I trust that you'll use it for good. That's how I got it in the first place I discovered that was my family heirloom. So, no mind-erasing! We can't rely on magic and mind-erasing all the time, you know."

"Alright, alright! Geez, just trying to help," Red groaned in annoyance.

"I know!" Chuck raised his wing, "Let's ask them again to to let Aggie stay. And if they say no, let's just beat them to it!"

"Chuck, that was a terrible idea!" Silver scolded.

"Yeah, I don't want to hurt them again since I wasn't myself that time and I almost blasted them with my magic," Aggie recalled that embarrassing moment with her parents while defending her friends from them.

"Sorry," Chuck shrugged.

"What about this. Hear me about," Bomb shared his idea, "We dress me like Aggie, her parents take me back with them, I join their family, and they raise me as their daughter. Twenty years later – 'Congratulations, Aggie, you're gonna be a mother!'"

"Eww! What?" Aggie exclaimed in disgust.

Bomb continued, "Then I move to the beach with Verdie, my American husband, and raise a couple of solar panels and..." But Aggie slapped the black bird, and he came to his senses, "Okay, I got nothing."

Aggie groaned frustratingly. None of her three closest friends' plans are good. Two are bad ideas, and one doesn't make sense. Guess she still has to ask the braniac, "Silver, please, I'm asking you this time, and I mean it. Do you have an idea? I have to stay here. I still have plans here!"

"Well, I do have an idea," Silver said, "Since your parents are still waiting at Bird Island for us, maybe we should not go there?"

"You mean, we should go to either Piggy Island or Eagle Island?" Aggie guessed, "Well, I don't want to go back to Eagle Island anymore, so Piggy Island is our only suggestion. But how would we know if they're on either of our islands?"

"Well, I see your point. We don't even know if your parents are still here in our world. we've been gone for days, and we don't what they're doing right now. They must've gone home already since after we left."

"I think I can answer to that," Garry announced, "I can't have my drones to go to waste when I brought them on our trip, so I'm thinking of using to spy on your parents to see if they're still back on Bird Island.

"I am not going to spy on my parents, just like they spied on me and you, and they know everything of how you guys hurt so much," Aggie disagreed.

"Relax, they will never notice. Just like when you never noticed your parents sent a drone to spy on you, and Leonard asked me to send drones to Eagle Island for evidence," the gadgetry pig explained.

"You did what?! It was you pigs all along?!" Zeta snapped angrily, remembering there was a drone snapping pictures on her.

"I guess I really want to know if my parents are still or not, but they're my parents! I can't do that. They'll think I'm acting like them!" Aggie refused to accept the suggestion.

"You had to make a few adjustments so you wouldn't act like them," Garry told her, "Sometimes, I kinda think your parents are dumb for sending you all on your own."

This angered Aggie as Garry knew exactly what she meant, and she still can't agree to spy on her parents, whether they're still here in this world or not. He even insulted her parents. These disagreement and anger made Aggie kick Garry off the ship.

"Sad!" Garry yelled as he splashed into the water.

Leonard slowly approached Aggie, and called her, "Aggie?"

"What?" Aggie turned to him still with an angry face.

"I have a question. Don't throw me overboard," the king pig begged in fear.

"That's not a question," the sparrow corrected.

"Don't throw me overboard? Also, I have a second question. Maybe you should sail your ship slowly so you could spend more time with us before you go home if your parents are still either of our three islands or not here in our world at all."

"That's not a question, either," Mighty Eagle chuckled, "I think someone fat's going overboard."

But suddenly, Aggie threw Mighty Eagle overboard instead for no or fun reason

"I hate you, girl!" He screamed before splashing into the water. 


	26. Crazy Antics

They all spent all day making suggestion of how to make Aggie stay and convince her parents to changed their minds, but most of these suggestions didn't make any sense. Few of the suggestions were reserved, just in case. It's like the party on the cruise turned into a pool of paper as everyone were sinking in the pile of paper.

"I don't think any of these suggestions that we all wrote is gonna help us to solve this problem!" Silver scanned every paper she held, and sighed tiredly.

Aggie popped out of the papers, and stammered in panic, "B-b-but, you said we won't let my parents take me away!"

"We do, Aggie. We don't want you to leave either," Chuck said, "We even followed your advice that we all should give suggestions, but some of these weren't helping at all."

"Hitting Mr. and Mrs. Galido on the heads and give them amnesia is not gonna help, Terence!" Matilda read her husband's suggestion paper as Terence frowned.

"Or maybe you could marry Dad. They can't separate a husband and wife, right?" Rebecca suggested, but Aggie glared at her for that suggestion, "Sorry."

"I got it!" Red yelled as he tried to move through the papers, and showed Aggie, Chuck and Bomb the spell book, "I did a little scanning in the book. And I know what you said, Aggie, that I shouldn't rely on magic all the time, but trust me. This is good than bad. Time to take things up a notch," He read the page of the spell, "'On this potion, please depend. Any separation, mend. Friends together 'til the end!'" He told his three friends, "We just got to dab a little of the spell on any parts of our body. Sounds perfect, right?"

"Better than perfect!" Aggie nodded, "As long it kept me staying here."

"So, which do you prefer?"

"I rather like to put the spell on my talon," Chuck suggested.

"Mine, too," Bomb added.

"Talons it is!" Aggie agreed.

Since Red already read the spell in full sentence, he dabbed a drop of magic liquid from the wand staff on each of their talons. But then, nothing happened.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Chuck asked.

Suddenly, their talons started to shake, and they were pulled close to each other as a magic red string tied their talons together.

"Is _this_ the something that's supposed to happen?!" the yellow bird asked again.

"The book didn't really say," Red replied.

Red, Chuck, Bomb and Aggie tried to move around, but they ended up tripping down.

"Thanks for trying, Red. But I might as well face it. I'm gonna have to leave this world forever," Aggie said sadly.

"Don't give up, Aggie. It's still a long way back to Bird Island. Maybe we'll just figure something out tomorrow," Stella said.

"You're right, Stels. It's been a long day, anyway. I think we should all rest for the rest of the night," Aggie and her three friends tried to get up, but their talons are still tied together, "After Red cut this thing off."

"What? Oh, right!" Red almost forgot that he can undo the spell by using the wand staff's wing to cut the red string, and it disappeared from their talons.

"Thanks," Aggie said, "Okay, let's just finish clean up these papers before we could move on to..."

Chuck picked up all of the paper all over the cruise ship as fast as 2 seconds, and arranged them into towers, "Done and done."

"Uh, thanks, Chuck. "Ooh, I'm still scared that if I went home, what would I say to them about my evil side if they asked why we took so long to find Leslie?"

"If they find out you turned evil, they'll freak more than ever!" Zeta warned, "You can't tell them."

"But you know when I have something I want to say how hard it is for me not to say it. Remember back in Magic Island?" Aggie inquired.

"Yes, but you kept your secret longer than you thought. Until you couldn't hold it anymore, and you turned evil," Silver answered.

"But now, this is a different kind of secret. A secret from my parents. First I get all…" Aggie demonstrated by panting stressfully, "Then I get all…" She fiddled in panic, "And then I say it," She turned to Hank, and shouted a random secret, "Clarisse's dating another boy!"

Hank doesn't know what the sparrow's talking about as he backed away from her.

"Promise me you'll do better at keeping our secret from Bernadette and Leo," Zeta said.

"Fine. I'll tell them that the critters of Magic Island held us hostage, and we escaped by turning them to gold."

"You're a good niece," The purple eagle patted Aggie on the back.

"Well, I think I better go back to bed," the sparrow said

"But, you just woke up from your nap," Debbie reminded.

"Oh, but I didn't get much sleep earlier!" Aggie faked a yawn, "Oh yes, I'm very tired! I should really get to bed!"

When Aggie was about to go to the stairwell, few of the eagles guards landed in front of her to block her way.

"Oh come on, the night is still young. You don't want to sleep too early?" Hank grinned at her.

"Thanks, but I really have to go to my room, and I don't want to look at you right now, because everytime I look at you, I feel guilty for punching your abs," Aggie tried to squeeze through, but the eagles still blocking her.

"I'm sure our pal here forgave you for that," Carl said, "So, don't go yet. Let's have some fun for a bit. Maybe you'll use your time to have fun with us before you go home, just in case."

The four eagle guards gently pushed Aggie away from the stairwell, and dragged her back with the crowd, "Well, alright. I have time anyway."

With this opportunity, the hatchlings and the piglets have an idea. Zoe flipped a book of a list of songs for the karaoke machine, while Vivi, Sam-Sam, Isla and Sophie plugged two microphones, and Oliver tapped the numbers for the song that Zoe picked.

When Zoe raised her thumb as her signal, Roy and Rebecca nodded at each other as their cue.

"Aggie! Hey, Aunt Aggie!" Roy called her, "Can you sing a song for us?!"

"Yeah, we knew you have an amazing voice, and you love singing," Rebecca gestured her wings to point the karaoke machine.

Aggie blushed about Rebecca's compliment about her voice and love for singing, "I guess I do. Alright. Why would I say no to adorable kids like you?" She approached the karaoke machine, took the microphone from Isla, and sat on a chair to make herself comfortable.

"Oh, oh, let Red sing with you!" Jay suggested.

Red was shocked when one of the blue hatchlings called his name to sing with Aggie, "What? Me?!"

The Blues rushed to Red, and pushed him to the karaoke machine with Aggie. They even prepared a vacant seat for him.

Red nervously sat on the chair where Aggie was beside him. Aggie didn't get a glance at Red since she was still angry at him about their argument last night. Red kept himself quiet so he won't caused an awkward problem between them.

When Oliver finished typing the code, he hit the enter button as the screen of the machine showed the title "JUST FRIENDS".

Chuck and Bomb were watching as their eyes widened in panic, "Uh-oh."

"Why? What's wrong?" Silver asked.

"That's song… that's Red and Aggie's favorite song!" Chuck squealed in panic.

"What's the problem with that?" Zeta question calmly.

"Haven't you heard that song? Do you know what the lyrics composed of?" Bomb glared at her.

"Technically, no! We never heard of that before," Debbie replied, "Well, we kinda did until Aggie destroyed the cassette when we went to find Leslie."

In a second, the karaoke started to play the song as Red and Aggie sang to catch up with the music.

**Red and Aggie:** _Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh  
_  
**Red:** _It was no secret  
_**Aggie:** _The way that we feel  
_**Red:** _A love that's so pure  
_**Aggie:** _A love that's so real_

**Red:** _You showed me your world_  
**Aggie:** _And it felt like a sign  
_**Red:** _But you acted too slow  
_**Aggie:** _And you ran out of time…_

**Red:** _Time…_

**Red and Aggie:** _Time!_

_And now we'll be just friends  
We will be just friends  
And now we'll be just friends  
Be just friends_

As the song continues, Chuck and Bomb were still in panic mood, but none of the rest of the team, like Silver and pigs, and even the Eagle family gets it.

"I still can't see the problem here!" Leonard said, but Chuck shushed him.

The song still went on.

**Aggie:** _I didn't mean to hurt you  
_**Red:** _You didn't have a clue  
_**Aggie:** _So you went out and got busy  
_**Red:** _And found somebody new_

**Aggie:** _New_

**Red and Aggie:** _New!  
_  
_And now we'll be just friends  
Oh, we will be just friends  
And now we'll be just friends  
Be just friends_

_And now we'll be..._

Now, almost everybody went in silence, except for the hatchlings, piglets and eaglets since they were the one who set this up this whole time.

The rest of the birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie now realized that the song that Red and Aggie were singing was related to their real love/problem story, like… right now. Everyone was just staring and listening to the two birds like statues.

"Okay… now I see it," Leonard whispered.

Courtney was videoing Red and Aggie singing while listening, and Silver face-palmed herself in guilt, figuring out that the last line that Red sang in the second verse was relatable to him.

Meanwhile, Red was actually felt guilty on the inside for singing his favorite song with Aggie once again. And this time, their song is very relatable. It was so embarrassing for him.

However, Aggie seemed to enjoy herself, to be honest. She loved the song. She knew how relatable the song was to her story with Red, but that can't stop her from singing. When the song was over, Aggie put the microphone down, and stretched her wings up, "Well, that was a good song. I better get something to drink."

"Oh, um… okay," Red just watched his ex-girlfriend leave since he can't stop her from doing anything or can't even join her either, "I'll just go over where… there's fresh cool wind." He doesn't want to be alone near the karaoke machine as he left.

When Red and Aggie went to separate direction, everyone just watch in awkward silence on them. Ruby then approached Roy and Rebecca while they fixed up the tangled wires of the microphone.

"Kids, what are you doing?" She asked.

"What does it look like we are doing, Mom? It's for the best," Roy scoffed.

Ruby doesn't know what her son was talking about, until she realized it, "You were trying to get your dad and Aggie back together again!"

"We have to, Mom. They are perfect for each other! Until Silver ruined everything!" Rebecca snapped.

"Look, kids. I blamed Silver, too, but she has no idea about everything what your father and Aggie had been through. And besides, I don't think your father and Aggie are going to be together soon. I mean, look at them!" Ruby showed her kids about Red and Aggie's mood right now. Both of them look sad and embarrass after they sang their favorite song together, "I know you want them to be together again, but it can wait. Time heals, you know. And who knows? Maybe they will be together again a certain time."

"We hope so, Mom," Roy sighed, "Becca and I don't mind that you and dad aren't together anymore since we hatched because we know how much dad loves Aggie, and she loves her too. It's so… unfair that they're not together anymore."

"Give them time, honey. We'll just wait for miracle to happen," Ruby grabbed both of her hatchlings, and hugged them.

When Aggie walked to the buffet table to eat, everyone was still staring at her in guilt. Even though Aggie is still back to her normal self, and they all forgave each other, she still felt miserable.

"I don't know about you guys, but I sure wish we hadn't ignore Aggie like that in the first place," Dahlia started.

"Yeah, I hate it when someone's ignoring me," one of the minion pig said, "No one's ignoring me, right?"

"Right. Aggie may be different, has magic, and we hurt her a little, but she's still nice to us. Well, until, she changed a bit," Alex recalled.

"I missed the old Aggie! The one who is outspoken, fun-loving, positive, and loves everyone around her, good or bad," Willow cried.

"Me too. We didn't even get to hear what happened when she stopped her old friends from draining all the energy of the universe," Poppy adored.

"Were can tell you everything if you want. We were there, too," Bubbies suggested.

"Nah. Were want to hear more from Aggie. And besides, you guys told us only half of the story," Gave sad.

"I'm sure with more sleep, Aggie will told all of us about her story. Let's give her more time," Matilda adviced.

It was a fun night, but everybody is getting tired. The young ones already went to sleep first. And then, the rest went to their rooms to get some sleep.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up from their sleep. Aggie woke up the first. She turned off her autopilot of her ship, and stirred the wheel herself. The fun still went on. The young ones have more time to play with each other, while the others have their own business.

Although Aggie doesn't want to go back to Bird Island yet because she wasn't sure if her parents are still there, and wasn't sure that if she arrived, she will be taken away for good, but her friends' needs was too important to her than her wants. Besides, her friends really want to go back to their home islands. They're their homes, and they have to go back. Aggie put the autopilot on so she can spend the rest of the time with her friends for a while.

"Alright, guys. I'm just checking on…" Suddenly, a red laser shot on top of her hair as Aggie ducked. When she got up, she noticed that Red has no control of using his wand staff, while Chuck and Bomb were holding the big spell book.

"Red, please, stop!" Silver kept her head lower to avoid the lasers.

"I can't!" Red held the wand staff tighter to make it stop firing lasers. There is nothing he can to stop the laser as he waited for the staff to stop, until…

Aggie held the head of the staff to make it stop firing more lasers. Everyone was calmed now.

Aggie shook her head in disappointment, "Red, I know this is new to you, but using the wand staff for the first time is not as hard as you think!"

"Easy for you to say. You were born with magic, you got lots of magical friends, and this has been your 5 families' magical heirloom for centuries!" Red grunted frustratingly at himself for being stink at using the staff, "Why are you even giving me this anyway? I don't need a gift to accept your apology."

"I gave it to you because I trusted you, and you're almost good at it when you tried to find me and save me from myself," Aggie answered, "I guess basic magic wasn't the best thing to start. Since I got more time, I could teach you."

"Oh please do. Sure I already used some of the spells, but what happened if I can't control like you do," Red pleaded.

"Alright then. Since you summoned offensive spells, and a dark spell, let's just practice your targeting. It's important when you casted spell on enemies or your target," Aggie summoned a baseball from her hand, and levitated it up in the air.

The other birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie thought that it was some kind of show when they saw Aggie agreed to teach Red about using the staff properly as they all gathered around to watch.

"So, since your staff looks like a slingshot, you have to use it like a slingshot. Targeting with it is similar when we used the slingshot, except that you can't missed. Take this baseball as your target," Aggie pointed the floating baseball, "You have to put some force on that egg with the elastic, and make sure you're going to hit it," she took a step back to give Red some space to hit the target perfectly, "Cast any spell, either you say it loudly or say it with your mind."

As he followed, Red stretched the elastic of his slingshot staff while holding the egg of it, and tried to get a perfect shot. But h÷ didn't release the egg yet. He just needed to focus. The crowd is still waiting for him to shoot the ball. Some were excited, while some are bored to wait, like Chuck.

Chuck tapped his foot rapidly, and looked at his watched as he got tired of waiting, "COME ON!"

Red was startled at Chuck's shout as he accidentally released the egg. The egg didn't hit the ball, but it continue to bounce all over the place. The birds and pigs ducked to avoid the egg, while the eagles jumped out of the way. Finally, at its last bounce, the egg hit above Aggie's head.

Aggie felt that the magic from the egg flashed on her hair.

The birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie gasped in horror when something happened to Aggie's hair.

"QUICK! GET ME A MIRROR! I NEED A MIRROR!" Aggie shouted, "What did he do to my hair?! I know he does something terrible to my hair!"

"Nothing!" Debbie grinned sheepishly.

"It's fine," Garry smiled nervously.

"It's gorgeous," Silver lied.

"It's pink and standing," Mighty Eagle commented, but everyone glared at him, "What?"

Because of the effects of the magic, Aggie's hair turned pink and standing like a tower, "No! My hair! Not this hair! So awful!" She ran away from the crowd and went down the stairwell on her way to her room.

"I shouldn't had casted the hair spell," Red whispered.

* * *

Later, Aggie went back to the dock with her normal hair. Thanks to her studies of magic, she fixed her hair back to normal.

"Well, not so bad for first try," she complimented, "So, let's try some different things."

"Actually, I already tried some few tricks," Red confessed.

Aggie exclaimed, "Really?!"

"And it was a disaster," Zeta pointed the whole place with her thumb.

It was a disaster! It's like there was a hurricane on a cruise ship. The place was a mess. There was tiny fire on the floor, some burned spots, and stuff were scattered on the floor.

"You guys feel not really okay about this?" Though it's a stupid question to ask, Aggie unleashed a bright light from her wings, and when it enlarged, the place was sparkly clean in a second.

"Ah, a lot better now," Glenn complimented.

"Sorry about what happened, Aggie," Red apologized for accidentally changed her hair.

"That's fine. I made accidents on the first time I used the staff," Aggie then closed the spell book in front of Red, "Maybe you should do self-taught next time. And I'm not getting that wand staff back, it's officially yours now!"

"Fine, but I'll not use it all the time," the red bird put the wand staff beside him, releasing it from his grasp.

"Sure, but you have to keep an eye on it. Remember what La Muerte and Xibalba said when they handed the wand staff to me for the first time?" Aggie reminded, "If it falls into the hands of evil forces, the universe could be destroyed. Just like Denzel when he had the half of the piece of the staff this whole time with Precious trying to drain the energy of the universe to become more powerful. Man, can't believe she followed her father's footsteps for this."

"Don't worry, I got this. I can keep the island safe, so why can't I keep just one magic artifact safe," Red smirked, until he noticed Leonard was going to hold the staff. The bird slapped the pig's hoof, "No!"

"That reminds me," Silver interrupted, "I have a question about you, Aggie. I mean, about your social life and all…"

"Get to the point, Silver!" Aggie growled, still having a grudge on her.

"Alright, alright," Silver said as she started a question, "Despite of being a Friendship Teacher, and you have a lot of friends, do you have enemies?"

"Some question, huh?" Aggie insulted, but she wanted to answer it anyway, "Well, considering and formerly you… and the pigs… and the eagles, so yeah, I have enemies back home. That's why I've been visiting different worlds than staying in my home world. But on top of all, Denzel was my arch-nemesis."

"Ugh! He's the worst!" Chuck scowled.

"Who is Denzel, anyway?" Zeta asked, "You always mentioned and him, and you compared him to Chuck."

"Oh, I thought I already explained that to you. Denzel Damai was my childhood best friend. We met on my first day of school, and was my classmate throughout the years until we graduated elementary to high school," Aggie explained, "I don't know why he was my best friend, but he was always close to me. He was also a bully. At a young age, he likes to pinch his classmates, even me. As we grew, he still likes to make fun of me, and play like a victim and I'm a bully. I tried to run away, but even until now, he still was after me and make fun of me in front of the friends I met! GGRRR! I really want to kill him, but I have no guts to do that, so I let him be or, sometimes, I tricked him to humiliate himself."

"Wow, what a stalker," Ella chuckled.

"It's a good thin neither of you have feelings for each other," Courtney snickered.

"Maybe or maybe not," Aggie declared as the rest of the birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie stopped of what they were doing, and listened to her, "My and Denzel's alliance…, there, um,… may be more to it than schooling."

This is getting interesting as most of Aggie's friends with the birds came closer to listen clearly.

"Denzel and I…" the sparrow was nervous to confess, but she whispered just to make sure that no one outside the cruise ship was listening, "Between you and me… and it's been my secret for a while.. there was sometimes a certain amount of chemistry."

With this secret revealed, everyone cringed in disgust that Aggie and Denzel sometimes have a thing for each other. It also made Red a little jealous. And some hade their jaws dropped in disgust.

"Oh my gaaaawww..." The Mime Bird gasped.

"Aggie, oh, my god," Stella uttered

"I know. I know. Nothing ever happened. Honest," confessed Aggie.

"No wonder he did that you. He bullies you, he followed you, and humiliated you in front of all of your friends, this results may lead to my conclusion that he has a crush on you," Silver said.

"It's very obvious. I already know about that. Denzel was like an on-and-off admirer, but he hated me more than liked me."

"Some boys have a crush on Aggie, but she still chose me," Red smiled proudly.

"Until there is nothing between us anymore, okay, Red?!" Aggie clarified, "We're over with this boyfriend-and-girlfriend stuff since my graduation party."

"Alright, but just to tell you, I hope you did not date him after we broke up."

"Of course I didn't date him, Red. I threw him into the abyss! So I did NOT date HIM!"

So, obviously Aggie never dated Denzel she threw him into the void as his request. But the way Aggie said that sentence, it might be something. As Aggie's ex-boyfriend, Red knew what she meant.

"Did…? Did you dated someone else?" He stood up angrily, "Oh, no! Who is it? Aggue, you answer me right now. We promised to each other that we have to open up and be honest to one another!"

"Okay, it was Danger Mouse!" Aggie answered in defeat.

Few of the birds, like Red, Chuck, Bomb and the rest of the team, gasped in shock, "Danger Mouse?!"

"Who?" Silver asked her brother.

"He's our teammate in the I Team, he's in the Back-Up division, the white mouse with the eye-patch," Chuck replied.

"Oh, yeah, I heard of him,"

Red seemed to be the most shock one of all. Danger Mouse is the only member in the Imaginary Team who went crazy over Aggie, and tried his best to win her heart. Guess that he finally did, which Red cannot accept it, and felt jealous about that, "But, h-h-he plucked out my tail feathers last week!"

"You know what? You can't be mad. You dated someone. I dated someone. We both dated someone else, not realizing that we still have feelings for each other," Aggie pointed out.

"I dated Silver for 2 days. You dated Danger Mouse for, what, a month?!"

"Actually, it's 2 weeks."

"That's still longer tha I expected!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Silver extended her wings between Red and Aggie, "Since you both dated someone else, but you still have feelings for one another, so I think this is fair. It's a win-win for the two of you."

"She does made a point here," Chuck added.

Red groaned stressfully, "Alright then! Since we both made a mistake to each other, Aggie, I think it's time you should break-up with Danger Mouse once you guys will meet again."

"Yeah, about that…" Aggie was too nervous to tell, but she has to get it out of her chest, "I can't break up with Danger Mouse."

There was an awkward silence in the air while eyes kept staring at her.

"She's joking! She's joking, right?!" Red said, somehow in denial, "Why?"

"You remember what happened after I broke up with someone? There is a consequences, not just to me, but to everyone around me!" Aggie recalled.

"But do you love him?"

"If you want the truth, Red, it's no. I don't really love Danger Mouse. I like him as a friend, but not in that way."

"But why did you date him in the first place?!"

"Because…!" the sparrow started to cry, "Because I tried to get over you," this made Red frowned when his "true love" tried to forget her love for him, "I tried hard, but… it's not the same when it's not you I dated with. I'm still in love with you that time. But now…, I don't think it's going to be the same again!"

Guess this is what happens when your ex-girlfriend, who you're still in love with, waited for you for too long for your answer to take her back. Not only Aggie has been suffering about her feelings of love, but also Red, mixing up with guilt and regret.

"I can't break up with Danger Mouse…, Aggie continued, "So no one gets hurt," she turned away, not looking at Red right now, "No more questions, guys, okay? I'll take over the wheel now. I don't know how long will my autopilot will take."

When Aggie popped her wings out to fly back to the wheelhouse, Red shook down his head, secretly teared up, "No one will get hurt…, but me." He walked away from the others, trying to find a place where he can be alone for a while.

When the two broken couple went to different direction, everyone, even the young ones, were left alone in silence. Just seconds later they went back to do their own business, except for Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Ruby, Silver, Leonard, Garry, Mighty Eagle and Zeta, who were still watching Red and Aggie walking in opposite directions, away from each other.

"I don't know about you guys, and I know these to are different people, but Red and Aggie are like just one bird. They are… the same," Silver calculated, seeing how these former couple have more similarities with each other than differences.

"I guess that is… true love," Bomb frowned.

Despite what the others believed, there may be no possibilities that Red and Aggie could be together again.

* * *

Few hours later, Aggie tried to focus on sailing this ship back to Bird Island. It doesn't matter if her parents are going to take her away forever, all it matters to her is for her friends to get back to their real home.

Suddenly, she felt a tremble for a second, and felt that ship has stopped moving forward. Aggie tried to push the buttons in the controls, but none of them was functioning.

Just then, few of her friends approached her from behind.

"Aggie, what's going on?" Red asked.

"Yeah, the ship has suddenly stopped," Stella added.

"I don't know. The controls have stopped working," Aggie pushed more buttons to check if they are still working.

"Aggie, I might be able to see what's wrong with the ship…, if you let me," Silver asked a permission.

As much that Aggie still hates Silver, she let her be to make the ship on again. Aggie opened the lid of the control panel to let Silver check if there's something wrong. It took a minute for Silver to check if there's something wrong with the control, but she didn't see any unusual.

"Hmm, I don't think there's something wrong with the controls," she said.

"Ugh, come on. I'll show you something for to check," Aggie dragged Silver along with her out of the wheelhouse.

Aggie flew down the ship with Silver hanging into her Super String. They stopped in the middle, where they saw a rectangular lid. Aggie opened it, revealing the whole engine of the ship. Silver went inside to check on the engine.

Inside the engine, as Silver went further, she saw a string in front of her face, which it might fell from above. She looked up, and saw few giant gears were detaching from each other, and small gear just fell off.

After that, the two birds went up back on the deck with the others.

"So, what is it, Silver?" Aggie asked.

"Okay, so I found this string, which is actually my Super String, in the engine, and it seems it tied up the gears to make them stop working until they were broken. It must have beend slipped into the engine while we ere fixing your ship. So, this is the reason why the ship stopped," Silver explained.

Aggie suddenly shouted in rage when she noticed the string is Silver's Super String,_ "Sinusumpa ko ang araw na hindi ka pa ipinanganak, demonyo ka!"_

None of the birds, pigs and eagles understood what Aggie was talking about.

"Okay. I hope that means that although you're slightly upset, you don't blame me 'cause you know I didn't mean for my string to make this happen," guessed Silver.

"No. It means I curse the day you were ever hatch, you bungling she-devil!" Aggie translated in anger.

Everyone was flinched by Aggie's cursed words.

"Wow, now that's extreme," Silver complimented.

Aggie shook her head to calm herself down, "Sorry, Silver, I didn't mean that. I just don't want us to stuck in the middle of the ocean."

"On the bright side, you could spend more time with us before your parents are gonna get you…, if they'll get you here," Jerry said.

"What if they can't find us here? And they won't get us because we're in the middle of the ocean!" Aggie yelled.

"Well then, you're staying here with us forever," cheered Jerry.

Aggie marched onto the eagle guard, and held him by his neck feathers, "Are you kidding me?! As much as I love stating here in this world, I rather be getting taken by my parents rather than staying in the middle of the ocean where is no our home, my home! We can't live like this with magical food, and drink saltwater! We really need to get out of here!"

"Ms. Aggie makes a point here, everyone! We can't stay in this cruise ship forever. Who knows what will happen to use if we stay in the middle of the ocean for too long."

Cyrus then tapped the judge's shoulder to get his attention, "You mean something like that, Your Honor?" The sneezy bird pointed an incoming dark cloud ahead with thunder clapping and strong wing blowing.

"Oh cwap," Zoe whispered.

* * *

Judge Peckinpah, Leonard and Zeta instructed their fellow birds, pigs and eagles to head back to their cabins were they will be safe, while Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Leslie are helping Aggie to make the ship sail without any engine.

Meanwhile, in Ruby's Cabin, she and Gale were going to make a sail as Aggie's request.

"I hope we have enough to make a sail," Ruby gathered up blankets and towels for their sail.

Roy then said, "If we don't take advantage of the wind now, the waves will start bouncing us around like..."

"Your rubber pig in the tub?" Rebecca guessed.

"Hey, Professor Piggieberg likes that! He surfs on the soap," the red hatchling with a baseball cap replied.

"What's the thread count on these?" Gale asked, lifting a blanket with her wings.

"Gale, this is no time to complain about the accommodations. But I agree, these sheets are like sandpaper," Ruby agreed.

"No, I mean, with winds like these, we're gonna need stronger fabric," Gale suggested.

Ruby then got an idea. She opened her closet, and took out blue and pink fabric rolls.

"Don't you use that to make clothes, Mom?" Rebecca asked.

"Yep, my nylon couture active wear features fabric so strong, you can rappel down a mountain without looking repellent. It'll make a super cute sail," her mother explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mighty Eagle gave himself a try to stir the wheel.

"It's getting really rough out there! Grab onto something," he requested as Red and Aggie accidentally hugged each other to hang-om

That was until they realized they are hugging each other, just like when they were still an item.

You know what, I'll risk it," Aggie said as she backed away from Red.

"Good call," Red agreed.

As the wave started to drift the ship in random direction, Red, Aggie, Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie felt a little dizzy.

"Man, the wave was so strong to rock this big ship," Debbie complimented.

"For what I read, there will 64% of chances to get hallucinate at this motion, also known as Sailing Hallucination," Silver announced.

"Hallucinations? Ha! Not a chance that I will get hallucinations!" Aggie scoffed as she believed she will never get hallucinate.

As she watched a stormy horizon at the window, Aggie was starting to think about something. She has thoughts about her life right now. She is here, with her bird friends, and a rocking ship. After the challenges she faced, like not being accepted by her own tribe, travelling different worlds and made many many friends, into a relationship, and then next broke-up because the universe needed to be saved by a power-draining old friend of hers, the broke-up made someone stole everything from her, her parents were angry at her friends… wow, what a life, "What am I doing here? I didn't want this," she talked to herself quietly, "Silver gets what she wants, because she's smarter than anyone. Bomb gets to be weird sometimes. Chuck is full of words that can hurt anyone's feelings, what a blabber-mouth. Leonard was really a fat dude king, he gets everything he wants, glad that he finally made a truce. Courtney here was such a Gadfly, what a jerk. Garry might be helpful, but it doesn't mean he's helping us at all. Masters of Gadgetry can be a show-off sometimes. Mighty Eagle, a coward, too afraid to marry my aunt back then. Speaking of my aunt, she also ruined everything since she was angry for Mighty Eagle breaking her heart, and she wanted to live in Tropical places. Because of her and Silver, I ruined my chance to get back together with Red. Debbie, she finally gets what she wants, having her family complete again," Aggie sighed sadly, but a little confuse of what she was saying right now, "I don't get to have what I want. You don't even know what you want. Yes, I do. I want, I w— I want— I want— I want to be… to be…" She moved backward, until she bumped into Red, "Very small. And I want you uh, I want you to put me on your shoulder, and I want to stay there, and you can just reach me whenever you want, and just pat me on the head... Because I love you, Red."

"What'd you just say?" Red asked in surprise.

It appeared that everything what Aggie saw or talked was just her hallucination. Even though she was hallucinating, her words can be heard in the real world.

"What? What did I say?" She asked, still hallucinating

Red was… so touched to hear those words from Aggie, and smiled. Even though they're still exes and Aggie dated someone else now, she's still in love with Red the whole time. Even everyone in the room heard what Aggie just said.

Chuck and Silver elbowed at Red, smirking and reminding him that he was lucky that there is someone who is still in love with him.

Suddenly, someone opened the door, causing the rain to poured in onto Aggie. The water snapped Aggie from hallucinating.

"Aggie, the sail is done!" Ruby announced.

"Do you forgot to knock?!" Aggie scolded as she spat out the water from her beak, "Alright, I'll go to put up the sail, while you all stay here where you'll be safe!" She went out as fast as she could to prevent the rain drops to get in, and immediately closed the door.

After Aggie left for a second, Stella, Matilda, Terence, Hal, Roy, Rebecca, Zoe, Vivi, Sam-Sam, Glenn and Leslie got in, and closed the door.

"You guys okay?" Bomb asked.

"Yeah. We saw Aggie putting up the sail," Matilda answered.

"It was tough, but with all of us working together, we got it finished," Stella added, "Hey, I guess Teamwork is our element after all."

"It appears as though there are several storms converging," Garry read the radar, "Nobody has ever been able to record a weather event such as this. I hope everyone realizes how lucky we are!"

"Yeah, I'll be sure to tell all my friends," Courtney said sarcastically, "Oh, wait. I can't, because I'll be dead!"

"Speaking of, I hope Aggie's okay out there," Glenn hoped.

Right on time, Aggie appeared on the window with her face squashed.

"Aggie, what are you doing?!" Zoe inquired.

"Oh, just using my forehead as a squeegee!" Aggie answered non-rhetorically.

"Someone needs to go help her," Chuck advised.

"I'll go get her," Mighty Eagle volunteered as he ran outside to get Aggie.

"But who will take the wheel?" Red pointed the stirring wheel.

"We'll do it!" The hatchlings exclaimed as they reached for the controls of the ship.

"What? No, kids! Don't" Matilda warned them.

"Don't worry, Mommy. We can do it," Zoe told her mother as her fellow hatchlings started to hold onto the wheel.

"The waves are coming from the northeast," Garry declared when he looked at the computer, "Steer the boat into them or we will capsize and sink. But no pressure." Though he really meant to have a little pressure on the hatchlings.

The hatchlings followed what Garry told them as they steered the wheel.

Mighty Eagle fetched up Aggie, and quickly went inside, but they were soaking wet.

"Uncle Ethan, Aggie, great news! The hatchlings know how to work the controls," Leslie told them.

"That's awesome, kids! Keep doing that! I'm still soaking wet," Aggie said.

"The sail actually seems to be working," Leonard observed the sail from the window behind them.

"Yes, it has us moving at 10 knots. If it holds for another few minutes, we should be able to push past the leading edge of the storm," Glenn confirmed.

Unfortunately, the sail was detached and covered the window of the wheelhouse. "Well, so much for the sail," Aggie groaned, "But Ruby, that is beautiful work."

"Oh, thanks, BFF. I thought the blue would really pop against the storm clouds," Ruby explained.

Aggie then complimented more, "Yeah, and the pink is cute and nice…"

"Can we focus, everybody?!" Garry shouted to make the girls stop distract themselves from the colors of the sail.

The wind then blew the sail away.

"Goodbye, sail," Ruby waved to the flying sail.

A strong waved bounced off the ship, causing everyone to lose their balance and fell. They quickly got up on their feet, and hang on for their lives, while the hatchlings got back to take the wheel.

"Is everyone all right? Maybe that was the worst of it," Aggie hoped.

"Actually, that was the smallest of several enormous waves headed right for us! I am not sure this vessel can handle that sort of punishment," Silver corrected.

"Red, tell us we're going to be okay!" Vivi pleaded.

"I can't. I don't want the last thing I say to you to be a lie," Red answered.

"Ah, here, put these on!" Aggie gave each life jacket, "Everyone stay away from the windows, and huddle up. We're just going to have to ride this thing out and hope for the best."

Not only the wave cradled the ship, but also the strong wind as it tried to push the ship from moving forward.

As the water continued to push the ship side-to-side, Rebecca saw something ahead, "Guys, I think I see land!"

"Oh my gosh, we're saved!" Debbie cheered.

But that wasn't land Rebecca saw, but giant pointy rocks.

"Jagged rocks! We're dead!" Mighty Eagle squeaked in fear.

"He's right. We're gonna crash and sink!" Leonard sobbed.

"Kids, can't you turn us any faster?" asked Aggie.

"No, we're just drifting!" Sam-Sam said.

"If the engines were on, we could give it some throttle and get us out of trouble," Roy added.

The panel lid opened under the controls, where the electric wires were shown.

"Wait a minute. Back at my home world, my dad used to teach me how to hot-wire cars. I bet I can hot-wire this thing and get the engines going!" Aggie explained.

"Your weird childhood might finally pay off!" Zeta stated.

"But we don't have electricity! The gears are broken!" Red reminded.

"I'll just use enough of my magic to produce electricity. I don't make electric magic that much, so I'll try to make the most of it," As Aggie charged the wires with her remaining electric magic, she tried to hot-wire the two wires together.

"Aggie, hurry! The rocks are getting closer!" Chuck shouted in panic.

"Almost got it," the sparrow grunted.

Leonard lied down on his sit, and sang his own lullaby while crying, "Rock-a-bye, Leonard. On the death cruise ship..."

"You can do it, Aggie!" Leslie wailed.

"Got it." When the two wires sparked, it only played disco music with colorful shining around the room. "Oh, come on!" Aggie groaned as she tried to hot-wired the wires again, "Come on, BPE Friendship. Let me hear your roar."

The wires sparked again as the engine started to work.

"Ah, it worked! The engine's going," Aggie exclaimed happily as she turned to the hatchlings, "You're on, kids!"

"Hold on, everyone!" Rebecca demanded as Sam-Sam accelerated the ship.

Because of the motion, everyone almost lose their balance. But then, Silver accidentally stepped on the wet spot as she slipped out of the wheelhouse., and tumbled off the railings.

"Silver!" Chuck cried out.

"Silver!" Aggie ran out of the wheelhouse to go after Silver.

Silver was hanging her dear life on the railings, "Help! Aggie, help!"

Aggie looked down at Silver, holding the railings. Aggie couldn't believe that she was about to save the bird who stole everything from her: her fame, popularity, and then the love of her life. If she is Dark Aggie right now, she would've let that silver bird go to drown into the ocean. But now, she is not her dark self. She is Agatha Galido, and Agatha Galido couldn't let friends or even enemies and rivals to die.

"Come on, come on!" the hatchlings tried to steer the wheel harder to avoid the jagged rocks ahead.

"Two hundred meters until impact!" Garry declared.

Silver is still hanging on to the railing, but her wings are yet, and about to let go, "Oh, no! I'm slipping," But her wings couldn't hold it much longer as she slipped and let go of the railings.

Luckily, Aggie caught her wings just in time as she tried to pull Silver up, "Silver, don't worry, I've got you!"

At the wheel house, Garry and Glenn were calculating their destination towards the jagged rocks.

"One hundred meters!" Glenn announced.

"Don't pressure our children. They're giving her all she's got!" Ruby yelled.

Aggie kept pulling Silver up, until they both made it back on deck.

Silver was kinda scared when she almost fell to her death, but she couldn't believe Aggie saved her, despite of her hatred for her.

"Aggie, you saved my life!" Silver hugged Aggie and almost cried.

"Don't worry. You're safe now!" Aggie patted the grey bird on the back.

"Forty meters! Brace for impact!" Glenn exclaimed in fear.

"Not gonna happen. We're not losing to a bunch of rocks," Zoe growled as she and her fellow hatchlings steered the wheel as fast as they can as the ship moved out of the way, and got pass the jagged rocks.

"We made it! We're clear!" Red shouted happily.

"Silver, you're okay!" Chuck rushed to hug his sister, "I thought I lost my favorite sibling!"

Zeta looked outside, "The storm seems to be letting up!"

"Nice job, everyone. We saved ourselves and everyone else in the ship," Aggie said proudly.

"Yes, well done, kids!" Matilda said as she hugged Zoe, and Ruby hugged Roy and Rebecca.

Meanwhile, Leonard has been sleeping throughout the storm as he snored loudly on his seat.

"I've heard of falling asleep to ocean sounds, but this is just crazy," Courtney said as she pictured Leonard on her phone.

* * *

An hour later, when the dark clouds faded away and the sun showed up in the sky, all birds, pigs and eagles went out of their cabins and chattered happily that they finally survived the storm.

Aggie and the team went out of the wheelhouse.

"You did it, Ms. Aggie," Judge Peckinpah thanked the sparrow.

"Actually, Your Honor," Aggie popped her eagle wings out, and embraced Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, Ruby, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie, Glenn, Roy, Rebecca, Zoe, Vivi, Sam-Sam, and Leslie for a group hug, "We all did it. We are helping one another to save this ship from the storm, and save each other from falling either from death or failure. Thanks to Silver, Glenn, and Gary's calculations of the waves, wind and destinations, the hatchlings' skills of controlling the ship, Ruby and even gale's skills of making the sail together, my experience of hot-wiring with my dad to turn the engine on again, and the rest, well, we all help one another at some point, like support and cheering on. Except for Leonard, all he did was crying and sleeping.

"Hey, I help, too. I was there with you guys to check if we're all safe," Leonard defended himself.

"I guess we all have the skills to pay the bills. Wow, I think I did learn lessons from the F.A.S.T. crew," Aggie recalled that quote from her snail friend, Whiplash.

"Yeah, congratulations to all of us!" Red cheered.

After the whole crowd cheered for them all, Aggie released her friends from her hug, and emerged her eagle wings, "Even though this isn't what I want to do for my last time with you guys before I go back home, if my parents fetch me up, I still had so much fun for you guys."

"I just hope that storm didn't speed up the ship to send us home so soon," Chuck frowned.

"Don't worry, we'll try to make the most of our time together."

"Aggie," Silver stepped forward to face the sparrow, "I want to thank you… for saving my life. But… why? I thought you hate me because I stole… almost everything from you… and even someone from you. Because of that, you could've leave me their to die."

"Silver… I admit it… I hate you. I'm still mad at you! I despised you for stealing my spotlight, my fame, my love, everything!" Aggie released the anger from her chest, "But it doesn't mean I don't care for you. As much as I want to leave you to drown, I don't have the guts to do that. That's not me that leaving others to die. This is the real me, Silver. The one and only me. Agatha Galido. The girl who wants to help others, no matter what they did to me or who they are. Either they were my friends or enemies or the people I don't like. I still want to save people from danger."

Silver was so touched by Aggie's speech. Chuck was right about her. Aggie has the biggest heart of all. She even took a risk to save people she doesn't like or someone who hate her. As a last thanks, Silver hugged her and cried, "Thank you."

Aggie hesitated at first, but she can't push away that hug as she let Silver be.

Chuck whimpered to see his sister and one of his best friends hugged. He couldn't help, but rushed in for a hug too. Everyone was so touched at this scene as some shed tears, and some just smiled.

The hug was quite long for her as Aggie gently pushed the speedster siblings to let her go, "Okay, okay. This is getting awkward. But this doesn't mean we're friends now, Silver."

"Uh, this is considered as 'friends', Ags," Chuck corrected.

"Fine, but not very close. I still hate you for everything," Aggie added.

"Whatever you say if that's fair to you," Silver nodded.

"I better go back to my cabin to… dry up. I'm still cold and wet here," Aggie quickly moved away backward as the crowd gave her way to the stairwell, and she made it.

When Aggie went down to the stairwell, everyone watched her go proudly. Even Silver still teared up. She will never forget that she was saved by a human/sparrow who hated her.

Chuck elbowed his sister to get her attention, "Ha! What I say? Aggie can be stubborn sometimes, but she still has a heart."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She really does have the biggest heart," Silver agreed.

"I believe Agatha promised us a proper introduction," a woman's voice echoed, "But she failed to deliver because she is still protecting you, didn't she?"

The crowd turned to see 11 ghost humans behind them. The parents hid their young ones under their wings and hooves as they were scared of the ghost. Some hatchlings, piglets and eaglets hid behind their parents. The three eaglets buried themselves in Glenn's wings, and Leslie hid behind Debbie in fear.

"What a naïve, selfless and useless girl she was, huh?" Emily chuckled"

"Protecting them from us and her former evil ways was easy but ridiculous idea!" the ghost priest laughed.

The way that these two ghost humans commented about Aggie made Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver and the rest of Aggie's closest friends angry for insulting their friend.

"Frankly, we're surprised you all hadn't guessed who we are, seeing as how you already heard about us, in a way," Tristan smirked evilly.

'You see, over the generations, we've been known by our reputations," a nun ghost mention.

"Like being greedy," Brennan started.

"Being a black sheep in the family," Ubel added.

"Even an atheist," Nicholas gave one last clue.

"You're…" Zeta tried to figure out what these ghost were talking about, until when they mentioned about their "reputation, she finally realized who they are, "All of Aggie's evil ancestors."

"You mean, Deirdre Mondejar, Ubel Borra, Emily Besares, Brennan Resano, Tristan and Tristana Galido, Zilla Besares, Valdis Galido, Cessair Borra, Nicholas Resano, and…," Chuck guessed all of the names in speed mode, until he gulped to mention the last one, "Desdemona Mondejar."

Everyone gasped in horror as the parents and other grown-ups protected their young ones from the ghosts. Most of the birds, like Red and his team, were not very happy to see them since they heard all about Aggie's evil ancestors' reputations.

"But that doesn't make any sense," Red said, "Aggie knows how evil you guys are. She would never followed you, until… you made her embrace her evilness and turned her back against us."

Silver agreed because this doesn't prove that Aggie teamed up with them with her having the biggest and kindest heart, unlike them, "Yeah, why would she teamed up with…"

"Agatha knows what we want her to know," Deidre interrupted the silver bird, "We played her. She has no idea, but she used to be under our complete control when her evilness was born out of jealousy."

"That was until you ruined everything, Red," Tristana growled, "Because of your 'True Love', and all of your friendship and loyalty to her, our plan foiled, but not for long."

"Prepare yourselves, dimensional friends! Agatha will turn evil again someday!" Desdemona warned, "And when she does, not only your world, but the whole universe… will… crumble!"

With a flash of light, the human ghosts disappeared into thin air with black and white sparkles left on the floor.

The birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie stared blankly with their jaws dropped in fear.

"Uh, Red," Leonard whispered, "I know this isn't our fight, but this is big and bad."

Now Red understood why Aggie looked so pressure when she turned evil. Her evil ancestors might've told her something negative about him and the rest of the birds, pigs and eagles about them abandoning and ignoring her for Silver as their only new hero. Red even knew that Aggie is one of the most power being in the universe, and she turns evil again, her evil ancestor will use her to take over the universe, and changed its normal form.

"This is big and bad, Leonard," Red said, "And we have to prevent this as long as we live."

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 26! So, some crazy antics here and there. I have nothing else to explain…**

**Except that this is the last appearance of Aggie's evil ancestors. If you were wondering, they did not made the storm.**

**The F.A.S.T crew and Whiplash from Turbo F.A.S.T. were mentioned. Danger Mouse was also mentioned as Aggie's new boyfriend. Denzel Damai was mentioned, and revealed to be Aggie's on-and-off admirer and arch-nemesis.**

**"I don't own the song "Just Friends". The song belongs to Daron Nefcy and Star vs The Forces Of Evil.**


	27. Aggie's risky decision

**Aggie has made a risky decision ever in the "Angry Birds" world.**

* * *

"They're lying, right? I mean that's what they are! They're liars because they're evil!" Chuck scowled.

"Look, maybe or maybe not. Aggie has turned evil once. There's a possibility she'll be one again… since her evil was born because of… what happened," Red explained.

"So, there's no way we can take that all back?" Leonard guessed.

"What was done is done, Leonard. We can't take that back," the red bird answered.

"So, what are we going to do, Mr. Red?" Judge Peckinpah asked.

Red sighed as he knew situations will never end, "Once we get back to Bird Island, I'll contact to every group leader of the Imaginary Team. But for now, since we're the first ones who knew about this, we'll just have to keep Aggie from turning evil again."

"And how can ever gonna do that?" Courtney questioned, still having her eyes on the phone.

"I don't know. Keep her happy, give her attention but not too much. We haven't work on the details!" Red screamed in stress, "We can deal with that later. Now, our problem is still convincing Aggie's parents to make her stay here."

"Maybe we should tell Aggie she has a plan to make her stay here. After all, this is her life. She has to do something to convince her parents to stay here," Silver suggested.

Although Red has his own plan to keep his "true love" stay in his world, he sighed as he realized that Silver has a point. Aggie is the only one who can control of her own destiny and her life, "I hate saying this, but you're right, Silver. Let's just wait for Ags to share her own plans of how she could convince her parents to let her and even Leslie stay here."

"You hear that, sis? He said you're right!" Chuck hugged his sister proudly.

"There's no time to celebrate for that, Chuck!" Red shouted, "In fact, this is the reason Aggie turned evil in the first place. You forced me to meet someone new and teased me to date your sister!" Then, he pointed his finger to Silver, "You came into my life!" He pointed at Zeta, "You ruined your niece's chance to make amends with me! And I'm…" When he pointed himself, Red's anger turned to guilt, "I abandonee her."

"Um, I thought she broke up with you," Mighty Eagle corrected.

"For a very good reason! I don't have a good reason to make Aggie think I don't love her anymore! Because I still do!"

"But, you heard what she said. She doesn't want be with you anymore," Bubbles reminded, "And she has a new boyfriend now."

"Just… don't remind me that again," Red felt like he has a headache everytime he was reminded of his and Aggie's break up. He knew that Aggie still loves him, but after what happened between them, it's impossible for them to be together anymore.

Just then, Aggie went back with others, all dry from getting wet by the storm.

"Phew! That took so long than I thought!" Aggie chuckled, "Hey guys, what I missed? I'm sure there's something I missed."

Everybody cringed and glanced at each other, remembering Aggie's evil ancestors' appearance when she left to her room. If she heard about this, she'll freak out. It must be better not to let Aggie know that her evil ancestors talked to them.

"Well, Aggie, we're just discussing about our plan when we get back home if your parents are still back in Bird Island," Red grinned nervously.

"What? But I thought…" Leslie almost blew up the cover.

"Just don't brought that out," Garry whispered.

"Aggie," Matilda walked forward towards the sparrow, "I know we tried our best to make a plan of convincing your parents to make you stay here, and we all want you here, but…"

"About that, you guys," Aggie interrupted, "I've been thinking about it, and if my parents won't let me stay here because they don't trust you anymore, then… I think I should go with them."

"WHAT?!" Everyone exclaimed in shock.

"I knew this would happen," Silver face-palmed and frown.

"But Aggie, we couldn't let you go!" Poppy bellowed.

"You're not really going to leave, are you, Aggie?" Petunia whimpered.

"I'm afraid so," Aggie bowed down.

"That's crazy talk," Will commented.

"You have so much to live for in our world!" Pinky added, "You still have a purpose here!"

"I have to do this."

"No, you don't! There has to be another way!" Ruby hesitated.

"If I don't this, my parents will never leave us alone until I come with them, and if the other worlds I visited know about me being evil and what I thought you did to me so badly, they will blame you for everything."

"But do you have any idea what your parents might do to you when they realized you were running away?!" Momb shouted behind a crowd of her fellow birds.

"They might spank you until you turn red like… Red," Courtney warned.

"Nobody chooses my fate but me," Aggie replied.

"Aggie," Mighty Eagle pleaded, "You can't possibly listen to your parents because of… what happened! It's also my fault, you know!"

"I'm sorry, but this is my decision."

"But Cousin Aggie," Debbie sniffed. "We'll never see you again! We just met and knew that we're actually cousin, but we'll never see you again! Never, ever, ever!"

She looked at her friends sadly. "I know."

"We'll find another way to convince your parents to let you stay here!" Silver insisted insisted. "I'll even talk to your parents! I'm the reason you turned evil! Your parents hated me for stealing Red from you! I messed up everything what you had worked for! I ruined your life, I have to fix! I'll just…"

"Silver…, she's right!" Red interrupted. They all turned to him in shock. "Aggie's the only one in control of her destiny, and this is her purpose to protect from any danger, even from insults and accusation from her parents. If her decision is to follow her parents and leave our world for good, we should respect that decision."

Aggie thought that Red was one of the first friends who doesn't want to leave their world. But when he explained that she will decide for her life, Aggie was surprised that her own ex-boyfriend understood her decision.

When she walked up and extended her wing to him for a hand-shake, Red instead hugged Aggie, and started to sob, "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"I will," Aggie embraced the red bird in return, "We had great run, Red. I think this is the only thing we could move on."

"Maybe… or maybe not," Red wiped the tears from his eyes. Then, he wiped his ex-girlfriend's tears from her face, but Aggie quickly pushed his wing away after that as a reminder that they should never going to that to each other again.

"But promise me one thing," Aggie spoke.

"Anything," Red nodded.

"Promise to take care of my wand staff. That's the only thing you'll remember me by."

"I will. I promise."

"Aggie," Bomb started to say as he looked down to her, "You can't…you won't… Not… not you."

Aggie hugged her feathered cousin, "You had helped me to become a bird like you. Now I can return the favor by helping you out of trouble from my parents."

Bomb started to shed tears as he hugged her in return, "I'll miss you, cuz."

"I'll miss you, too."

"But you can't leave, Aggie," Jay said with his breaking voice.

"You're the best teacher we've ever had," Jake added.

"And if we asked for wisdom and friendship lesson, who will give us those? How are you going to teach us those?"" Jim asked.

"I'll be fine. You kids just worry about yourselves," Aggie knelt down to the hatchlings, and hugged them as all of the hatchlings gathered around her.

"But… but… we'll miss you!" Rebecca squealed sadly.

"And I'll miss you kids, too," Aggie replied, "Just be nice to your parents and everyone who is older tha you."

"I don't see how you can even think of leaving when you have so many friends who will miss you," Ruby teared up to her best friend.

Aggie then hovered over to her, "Rubs, You can keep my clothes if you like."

The female red bird was astonished. "Darling, you can't expect me to…" She stopped as she too received a hug. "Don't be silly. I'll donate them. They're not my size anyway… Oh, Aggie, you're one of the best friends I ever have!"

"You too, Ruby," Aggie patted her back, "Thank you so much for giving me a chance to be with someone I used to love, and thank you that you let me part of you and your hatchlings' family for so long. You didn't have to do those things for me because you felt pity for me."

"I meant to do those things for you, Aggie, because you have the biggest heart, and you deserved to be happy. You also saved my kids. I was returning the favor."

Aggie then turned to the yellow bird "Chuck, I…"

Chuck let out a wail and flung her wings around her neck. "Don't forget us, okay?! I mean even if you'll never see us again, don't forget our names! I mean it's easy to forget one's name after not seeing them for a while and… DON'T FORGET US!"

"I won't forget you, Chuck," Aggie hugged him, "Let's just forget about the things of how we hurt each other. I rather be separated from you than remembering how we almost kill each other physical and emotionally."

"Deal! I would forget those bad things, too! And I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear."

Aggie sniffed and hugged tighter. "I know."

Once Chuck had loosened her grip, Aggie turned to Mighty Eagle, "M.E., I…"

"Don't say it!" Before she could say anything, Mighty Eagle wrapped his giant wings around her legs with a whine, "I'm gonna miss you, Ags. I couldn't expect you to be my niece when I saw as my daughter for 10 years."

"I'm gonna miss you, too. And I also see you as a father-figure to me, too."

After the eagle and the sparrow broke a hug, Leonard approached Aggie, and was nervous to say something, "Hey, Aggie, I know we have our differences and we don't know each other very well, but… after this great adventure with you… even you almost killed me… I feel like… I'm going to miss you!" He tried to hold his tears, but he couldn't help himself.

"Oh Leonard. As much as I hate you sometimes, I'm also going to miss you and your sense of humor," Aggie gave the king a hug.

"I don't know where my adventure will be without you around! It would be boring if I stay in my throne room all day everyday. It's so much fun with you around, Aggie!"

"You're the king. You can make something to enjoy and have fun with yourself."

"Not without suggestions from a party planner like you!"

When Leonard kept on crying, Aggie tried to approach Courtney, but the king hold her back by pulling her wing, "Come on, Leonard. Let me go."

"When Aggie tried to pull her win from Leonard, her arm suddenly detached, which Leonard was still holding it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Aggie screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Leonard yelled in shock.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone else screamed in panic.

But then, Aggie's scream turned to laughter when she laughed so hard, "Ha, ha! Gotcha! That's alright! It happens kinda often," she retrieved her wing back, and attached it back to where it was detached.

"But, how did you-? Leonard was about ask in fear, but Aggie explained everything.

"Don't worry. I can detach my body parts at will, but it's much painful when someone else did that. I purposely detached it when you kept pulling my wing like that!"

"See? This is why i'm going to miss you so much!" Leonard sobbed again, "You make this fun all around you... even me!"

laggie rolled her eyes, then ooked down at Courtney, "Hey, Courtney, I…"

"Wait," the little female pig stopped her, "I deleted every photo you don't like to see again, especially the… one that made you jealous."

"Oh Courtney, I never meant to frighten you. To make it up to you, I want to give you my old wireless headphones," the sparrow showed her black wireless headphone.

While looking at those headphone, Courtney whimpered, and hugged Aggie, "Why do you have to go? We would have good times together while listening to music!"

While seeing others crying because Aggie decided to leave, Garry formed a tear on his eye, "Darn it! Now you got me acting all sappy!"

"Agatha, please you can't go. I don't want to lose one of my students, I…" Matilda let out some of her tears, "I don't feel like your teacher anymore if one of my students is not around in this world anymore!"

"Matilda, you've been a great teacher. You helped me recall all my friendship lessons that I taught you," Aggie embraced Matilda like a daughter to a mother.

"I'm going to miss you, Aggie."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"And if only I make rewards for my students, I would give you a perfect-attendance award."

"I don't need an award, I was having fun meeting you."

"But… you can't leave us, Aggie," Hal wailed as he and Bubbles approached her.

"Who's gonna be our third if we're called Trios?" Bubbles added.

"We need a girl in our gang."

"And you were always close to us."

"I know, boys, but you'll make the gang without me. Just change our gang to duo," Aggie knelt down and hugged Hal and Bubbles.

The two birds cried out loud like babies, "We're going to miss you so much!"

"And I'm going to miss you guys, too."

"Who's gonna bring me candies every week?!" the orange bird cried.

"And who will play a boomerang game with me?!" Hal sobbed.

Aggie rolled her eyes when Hal and Bubbles confessed they inky want Aggie around just to give them what they want, which she volunteered anyway. She gently pushed them away from the hug, and approached Stella, "Hey, Stella. I hope you're okay of my decision."

But Stella groaned sadly, "I don't know why you have to leave. We need you! You helped us a million times, and now you're going to leave?!"

"And now I'm still helping you: keeping my parents away from you and their insults. I don't want you guys to be ashamed of yourselves. I have to take that risk," Aggie confessed.

This made Stella develop tears as she hugged Aggie tightly, "Oh Aggie, you really are one of the best friends of any friend in the universe could ever had."

"You too, Stella. Thanks for that," Aggie let go of the hug, and wiped her tears. Then, she looked up to her aunt, "Hey, Zeta."

Zeta doesn't want to look at Aggie because she tried to hide her cry from everyone. She doesn't want them to see that she has a soft spot for her niece who she just a met for few days, but… Aggie is part of her family now, "You know, the first time I met you, I thought you're just another crazy human who wants to foil my plans, but… you're just like your mother; smart, brave and kind. You like to solve problems by talking things over than violence… that's the real you, not the bad you. But the point is…, you inspired me, Agatha."

Aggie beamed as her smile almost reached her eyes, "Thanks, Zeta."

"And thank you for taking care of Ethan for me. I never knew you're a really good friend to him. I wish you couldn't go so I can know you a little better," the purple eagle rubbed the sparrow's hair.

"I think you already know me too much," she pushed Zeta's wing away. Then, Aggie turned to Debbie, "Hey, cuz!"

Before Aggie could say another word, Debbie pulled her into a tight hug and cried, "We just knew each other. We just found out that we're cousins. We started to have a close bond. We're starting to being girlfriends. But I can't believe you'll leave so soon!"

"Oh Debbie, you're always be my cousin, and we're always be close, because we're a family now. It's so much fun knowing you to well," Aggie slightly pinched Debbie's chubby cheeks.

"Me too," Debbie hugged her cousin again.

Aggie then looked at Silver, who was on the verge of tears, "Aggie, please."

"I'll be fine, Silver. It's okay," she assured her. "I promise."

"How can you possibly keep that promise?" the silver bird choked.

"You know how much I'm always positive," The rest she said in a whisper. "And my parents won't hurt me."

"That's not what I'm worrying about. I can't believe you would risk of wanting to stay here to protect us from your parents," admitted Silver.

"I have to do this, Silver. I… I can't stand of my parents hating all of you guys that they thought you hurt me. Even when I think you hurt me for ignoring me. I can't stand of them… hating and insulting you," Aggie confessed to her "rival", "Silver, you didn't mean to do anything wrong. You were just trying to help. You even try to get everyone's attention with your intelligence. I did the same thing when I revealed myself that I'm actually a human. I think… we're both almost the same. My parents shouldn't hate you, Silver. You're only do what's best for bird-kind… and pig-kind. So, I'm also doing the same. I'm doing my thing; protecting you guys and this world from bad things outside of this world, especially from my home world. So, I better leave with my parents so they won't bother you anymore."

After hearing that speech, Silver's eyes are full of tears, "How could you ever think that anyone could abandon you because I'm smart and popular now?!"

When Silver opened her wings to hug Aggie, the sparrow just backed away, reminding that she still don't like the silver bird. But then, Aggie realized that this is gonna be her last time in this world, and she can't spend her time hating Silver until she got home, "Oh, what the heck! I can't waste this opportunity either."

Silver gave Aggie another big hug. The sparrow/human felt a little uncomfortable for someone, who almost stole her popularity and her love interest, hugging her, but she gave The Braniac a chance to hug her for the last time.

"And how could you ever even think that nobody likes you with that kind of attitude?" Silver added after breaking the hug.

Aggie tried to wipe her tears away.

"My sister is right, Aggie," Chuck intervened, "We swear we would never ignore you or forget about you. You're as important as any of us. And you think we don't respect you anymore because my sister did all of those plans to save Bird Island and Piggy Island?"

"Aggie, we do respect you! You're one of the heroes. And not just any hero, a hero with a kind and determined heart," Alex declared.

"Aggie, the reason we still want you around is 'cause you're the only bird or human we trust to protect our world, to entertain us whenever we feel gloomy, and to give advice and services we needed the most," Willow explained.

"And because of your experiences when you traveled different worlds, we knew exactly what you're going to do when we are in trouble, " Dahlia added.

"Meeting and knowing you more, the real you, is the best thing that ever happen to us all," Glenn said, holding his grandhatchlings, "You really are the best, Aggie."

Aggie wanted to smile, but she thought of that suspiciously. After her experience of thinking her friends betrayed her, she has to be strong and smart before reacting about what her new friends said about her, "Wait a minute. How would I know if you weren't lying or this is a trick? You guys only say that to make me feel better before I leave."

"We mean it, Ms. Aggie," Olive Blue said truthfully holding the Blues with her husband, "We truly mean what we said about you, straight from our hearts."

And then, the hatchlings, piglets and eaglets made a loud cheer for her to prove that they really mean of what they said that they also need Aggie as much as everyone else.

"Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie!"

And then, the rest of the birds, pigs and eagles cheered as well.

"Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie! Aggie!"

This isn't a trick! This isn't a trick at all! The way the birds, pigs and eagles confessed about what they feel about Aggie and cheered her name, she finally believed them as tears formed in her eyes. She was so touched that everyone in this world needs her after all. Even though she's not smart, and didn't even do something to stop Zeta's superweapon that time, she still find a way to save her friends' home, using her heart and teaching people what is right and wrong. And no matter what she thinks something negative about the birds and pigs when she thought they've abandoned her, true or false, they are still her friends, and she can't let something bad happen to her friends, and never have the instincts to abandon them for a reason.

"I hope you got the love, respect, and attention you wanted and deserved," Silver whispered.

As Aggie doesn't want to admit it, Silver was right. This is what she have ever wanted. She wiped her tears again, and said, "Thanks, guys. That made me feel better. And I'm feel so… happy, like I was before. But… my decision is final. I have to go back to my world so my parents won't gloat you again." Then, she looked at Leslie, "And I have to bring my little brother, too. Let's not forget Leslie here, people!"

"That's alright, sis," Leslie said, "I'm not offended. And I understand. You've been known to the birds as a good friend in the whole Bird Island, and the greatest ally since the pigs known you for that. I know how much they love you now, and felt guilty for accidentally hurting you. But, I don't want you to leave this world either, big sis. I mean, you've been here for 10 years, you got use to live here. And if you leave with me and our parents, you'll be sad, and I don't want you to be sad that you'll never see your friends again. And if you don't come back here anymore, then… I won't come here at all! This is the world where I was raised. I want to come and visit here anytime I want, but I don't want leave here forever!"

"I know, little bro. But… this is my decision, and I'm sorry you're involve into this, too," Aggie rubbed his adoptive little brother's hair, "I need to sail this ship, you guys. We have to go back to Bird Island as soon as possible. I don't care if my parents are still there or not. I'll just accept my punishment for running away anyway," she slowly passed through the crowd, and headed back to the wheel house.

The birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie frowned and shook their heads down for Aggie leaving this world forever to protect from her parents. It would be the last time to see Aggie again.

"Of all the people in the universe who can turn evil because they were hurt, why did it have to be Aggie? Aggie?" Bomb shed a tear, "Aggie never did anything bad in her life. She doesn't deserve this kind of punishment."

"It was her decision!" Red repeated the topic.

"I can't believe you let her go that way. You're the one who said you don't want her parents to take AggIe, but now you want to make her go? I mean, I'm her cousin. I gave her my feather so she could copy my DNA, and be a bird like us."

"Would you have let her decide of what she wants to do with her life even if we or even she don't like it?"

"Of course not, 'cause I actually care what happens to Aggie!"

"And you think I don't? Of course I care what happens to her, but I'm not her keeper, and neither are you!"

"Will you two stop it?!" Ruby shouted to stop Red and Bomb from arguing, "Don't you see we have to do something?!"

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT!" Zeta cried, "I always wish I could be as brave and determine as Aggie, but I've always been afraid of my own shadow , and I saw this as an opportunity to step outside of my comfort zone." She buried her shamed fsce on her wings.

"It's got to get better than this, right?" Leslie whimpered.

Oh, look at us. We're falling to pieces," Matilda sighed, "It's like we're the tower, and if one piece missing, the whole tower will collapse."

"That's… a good metaphor, Matilda," Red complimented, then turned to everyone, "I think we deserve a good rest, and… tomorrow, we'll have more time with Aggie."

The birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie nodded in agreement as they went down the stairwell to go back to their cabins to get some sleep.

At the wheelhouse, Aggie heard the whole conversation as she too sighed sadly. She doesn't want to leave this world because her friends need her, but she has to leave so her parents won't bother her anymore. That's only option to protect her friends, and to prove that she's still the same Aggie that they know.

* * *

**This must have been the second saddest chapter ever. It's a little risky, and I almost cried while making this, so…**

**Pls review**


	28. The Final Decision

As BPF Friendship sailed the ocean, the hatchlings, piglets and eaglets were helping out by using long oars to give more force for the ship to sail the ocean.

**Zoe: **_We're sailing in the ocean  
We must_

**All: **_Row! Row!_

**Zoe: **_The islands will be in our sights  
And we must_

**All: **_Go! Go!_

**Zoe: **_We'll get there soon  
Before we all_

**All:** _Know! Know!_

**Zoe: **_And we arrive there  
Aggie and Leslie will…_

**All:** _(sadly) Go! Go!_

The hatchlings, piglets and eaglets' song turned to a sad song when they realized if they go back to Bird Island, Aggie and Leslie will leave with their parents forever.

While stirring the wheel of the ship, Aggie was listening to the little one' song, and she can't help but feel sad about it, "Hey, kids. I don't want to hear sad music before I leave!" When she kept steering the wheel in the same direction, Aggie has an idea to cheer the little ones up, "Hey, everyone, look at me!"

Aggie stood up on the steering wheel, and ran on it to make the ship move into a slow loop. Most of the crowd were seem to enjoy it, but then, Chuck get in the way as he ran to the wheelhouse.

"Hey, that's not how you run it," he stood up on the wheel, and run on it as fast he can, "This is how you run it!"

"Chuck, knock it off!" Aggie grabbed the wheel to stop Chuck from stirring the wheel so fast, "You're going too fast!"

"While you're going too slow!" Chuck protested.

When the two birds fought over the wheel, the wheel broke, and it rolled fast into the deck.

"Runaway Wheel!" Aggie warned.

The wheel kept rolling like a circular blade as everyone moved out of the way, letting the wheel leave a trail of scratch mark on the deck, and it flew off the ship, splashing into the ocean.

Everyone watched the wheel sank as Aggie said, "I'm not going to get that wheel… I'm scared of sharks… I watched too many shark movies."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Poppy asked.

"Hm, I think I remember a spell to get us out of the ocean," Red wondered as he read the page of the spell for a minute.

Aggie took a peek of what Red was reading as it revealed he was referring to "Inflation Spell", "This is the spell? I don't know. Are you sure about this?"

"Just think of it. When I inflate the whole ship, it'll be like a hot-air balloon. This spell will take us off this ocean in no time," Red explained.

But Aggie doesn't think this is a good idea since Red didn't have good experience of using magic, even after she gave him pointers for 10 years, "I have a bad feeling about this," she said in her mind.

Red pointed his wand staff on the floor, and shouted, "Inflation Flotation!" A magical ray blasted out from the staff as the magic rounded up as the ship began to inflate like a balloon, and slowly floated up from the surface.

"Hey, it worked!" Bomb chuckled.

"I guess I can do magic with this thing without releasing its egg," Red blew the smoke from the staff.

As the ship flew upwards, some were wondering why the floating ship didn't do exactly what Red was expecting.

"Umm, Red, why is the ship didn't move forward like a hot-air balloon?" Stella inquired.

"What do you mean?" Red asked.

"Because it's like were floating into the sky," the pink bird stated as the ship was literally floated into the sky, and they are few feet below the ocean.

"Quick, there's an opening tube at the bottom. Someone has to let some air out!" Aggie instructed.

"I got this!" Mighty Eagle flew down to the opening tube as he pulled the lid open, but it stuck. He tried to pull it out with his talons, but the lid was too deep to pull out, "It won't open!"

"Okay, let us all try," Before Aggie could popped her eagle wings out, she looked at the surrounding as she and everyone else screamed.

"What's...? What's the prob...?" When Mighty Eagle looked around, they are now in outer space, "Problem?!" He flew back up on the ship.

"Okay, everyone, don't panic! Let's put some weight on this so we can float down!" Aggie suggested.

When everyone started stomping and jumping down to push the ship down to Earth. But their attempts fail when the ship continued to float farther into space. They flew passing a planet, and an asteroid field.

But then, the satellite opened the lid of the opening tube as the air made the ship flew down to Earth. The ship and everyone in it was set on fire because of the atmosphere as they fell down into the water, which the fire went out, and the ship floated back up on the ocean surface.

Everyone was all soaking wet, and got tired as their bodies lied down on the floor.

"Umm, if I may suggest, maybe we should let the waves of the ocean will lead the ship wherever it will take us," Silver confessed.

"That… wasn't a bad idea," Aggie groaned tiredly.

* * *

It's been six hours, and it's noon. The day became hotter and hotter as the birds, pigs, eagles, Aggie and Leslie was unable to move, and started to sweat.

"I'm feelin' very hot now!" Courtney yelled.

"You guys," Steve read the wall thermometer, "It's 102 degrees now."

"Aggie…," Matilda panted, "Can you use your magic to make something cold?"

"I'll try," Aggie replied weakly as she also felt the heat. With a flick of her fingers, she summonded a cold spell, "Icy Blizzard Freeze!" She unleased a very cold blizzard on the floor, but the snow melted half-a-second, "Ooohhhh, the heat is too strong for my cold magic!" Aggie started to crawl back where Silver, Garry, Glenn and the other bird and pig scientists were building something, "Hey guys, how's your invention to beat this heat coming up?"

"Not good, Aggie. We're missing some materials," Glenn reported.

"I think I can give you one," Aggie unleashed a piece of metal from her wing.

"What would we use this for?" Garry asked.

"I don't know. Just use that as a piece for your invention or something," Aggie said.

But then, the piece of metal turned red and steamed hot. Silver quickly kicked the piece of metal away into the ocean.

"Sorry, Aggie. That metal is too hot to use now," Silver said.

Aggie then crawled back to her spot where she was lying down, "I need a cold drink."

"We ran out, Ags," Ruby announced after checking the ice box.

"Ugh! I guess I'll summon more," When Aggie summoned a cold coffee shake, the cold turned hot, and the whipped cream melted, "Great! It turned to hot coffee!" Aggie threw the coffee without realizing the coffee was spilled on an eagle guard.

"Look out!" A female eagle guard warned.

"AAAHHHHH! I'M BURNING!" The male eagle guard screamed in pain.

"I told you to look out!"

Steve took a look at the wall thermometer again, and discovered the temperature increased, "107 degrees!"

Everyone sighed in exhaustion for that news.

"For so many years, I've prayed that I can feel hot temperatures…" Zeta admitted, "THIS ISN'T WHAT I MEANT!"

"'Be careful what you wished for', Mom said when I wish I was normal. But now, I'm happy… Very, very happy! "Aggie laughed like crazy.

"There's parts of me sweating that I didn't know could sweat," Leonard said, lying on a beach chair.

"Wait a minute," Red just remembered something, "I forgot."

"What?" Leslie asked.

"I know… how to transform the staff… into a fan!" Red exclaimed.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Do it!" Chuck yelled.

"Okay," When he held his wand staff tightly as possible, Red thought hardly to make the wand staff turn into a fan. Suddenly, the staff glowed, and transformed into a fan, "I did it! I did it, everybody! I did it!" But it is revealed Red's fan is a handy fan.

"Oh, stop," Roy groaned,

"That's it?! That's your fan?!" Kira scowled.

"Yeah," Red replied, "This is what I've been think of."

"It's not big," Carl sobbed.

"It's an embarrassment," Zeta said angrily.

"You teased us," Hank added.

Now Red got offended of his fan as this is his first time how to transform his staff into any other object, "Okay. Okay, fine. Then I guess I just won't turn it on."

But everyone else begged him to turn the fan on.

"Now you like my tiny fan, Don't you?!" the red bird bellowed.

The fan turned on for almost an hour as all birds, pigs, eagles, Aggie and Leslie stayed to close to Red's tiny fan to get cool air from it, until…

"Oh no, It's slowing down," Red observed his fan is slowing down, until it transformed back into the wand staff's original form.

"What happened?!" Rebecca shouted.

"Uh, did I ever tell you that once you transformed your wand staff into any other objects, it has limited time and can be wait for the next 12 hours?" Aggie warned as Red and everyone else groaned frustratingly for the sparrow telling them about the limited-time transformation of the staff, "Hey, you can't count on magic every time. Sure I was angry when you guys give all of your attention to Silver and her nerdy inventions, but it doesn't mean you should give _all_ your attentions to my interest! I just want things to be equal between us."

"We did treat you equally, Aggie… ever since… before your parents scolded us, took an adventure to find your brother, and you almost killed us," Silver corrected.

"I know. I didn't realize that. I'm sorry."

Suddenly, Bomb suddenly went crazy as he took Red's wand staff, and shook it rapidly to make the staff turn back into a fan, but to no avail, "No! Come on, fan! Work, work! Spin!"

"Bomb, Bomb, stop," Red tried to retrieve his wand staff, but Bomb kept on shaking the staff.

"I can make it work!" He cried.

"Come on, Bomb. Let it go!"

"No, I need it! I need it!"

"Our time is up! Bomb, stop!"

"Oscillate! Spin!"

"It's over!"

Red finally retrieved his wand staff, but Bomb still cried and buried his face on a pillow.

"I'm extremely hot now!" Hal wailed.

"We've got to get out of this stupid ship in the middle of the ocean!" Gale growled, much to Aggie's dismay, "Yeah, offense."

"What do we do?!" Judge Peckinpah groaned.

"I don't know," Aggie answered, still sweating on the floor.

"When I was a little hatchling…," Bubbles told a story, "My grandma, before she lost her mind, she used to say to me, 'Bubbles, no matter how bad things get, you can always make it better by singing a song."

"That's… so… stupid," Brad Eagleburg commented, still groaning in exhaustion because of the heat.

However, Aggie thought that Bubbles might be right. If they sing a song, things might get better and might distract themselves from the hotness of the sun.

**Aggie:** _You don't have to be afraid to put your dream in action_

When Aggie started singing, Red, Chuck, and Bomb recognized that song as they decided to join her,

**Red, Chuck, Bomb & Aggie:** _You're never gonna fade you'll be the main attraction._

And then, the rest of Bird Island, including Mighty Eagle, joined in as well.

**Bird Island Residents:** _Not a fantasy, just remember me  
When it turns out right_

Now, the pigs, eagles and Leslie sang the song with the birds, too.

**All:** _'Cause you know that if you live in your imagination  
Tomorrow you'll be everybody's fascination  
In my victory just remember me  
When I make it shine_

Suddenly, they felt a slight bump of the ship, which they decided to ignore it, until Zoe caught that bump's attention as she looked over the railings to see what's going on.

Much to her surprise, she shouted out loud, "WE'RE HOME! WE'RE EVERYBODY!"

When Zoe told them they finally arrived Bird Island, there's no time to lose. The birds, pigs, and eagles rushed towards the railings, and jumped off the ship. They don't have time to use the ramp. They're all in a rush. While Aggie tried to join the others, she was accidentally stepped on by Mighty Eagle, but that didn't matter to her. What matters to her is that the ship is not in the middle of the ocean anymore!

Some of them kissed the sand, while some rolling around, happy that they can feel the land again after few days of floating on the ship.

"Oh, we missed you so much, Bird Island!" Aggie cried in tears of joy as she hugged the sand.

"Aww, we missed you too!"

Aggie opened her eyes in panic when she heard that familiar voice, and popped her head from the sand. When they also heard that familiar voice, everybody's happiness changed to panic as they looked on, and screamed, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

As expected, Leo and Bernadette are still in the island with few of their extended relatives, waiting for them to return after their long journey.

"I knew they would still be here!" Silver stated.

"But why few of my other relatives are here?" Aggie wondered.

"I bet Mr. Galido brought them here!" Jake (one of the Blues) pointed Leo.

"I did. And I told them… everything!" Leo confessed.

"What were you all thinking?!" Beb reached for Aggie, and pulled her away from her friends, "You can't just take Agatha away from us!"

But Aggie yanked her wing from her father's cousin, "They didn't take me away. They want to come along with me."

"Oh, come on. Why can't you stop covering up for your friends?" Romel scoffed.

"No, she didn't cover them up. Everything what she said is true. It was her friends who wants to come along to help her find me," Leslie defended her sister and her friends.

"But they shouldn't sneak out to help out Agatha without alerting my nephew and niece-in-law," Aunt Erlene pointed, "Because of what Leo and Bernadette about all of you, and when we find out the whole three islands were empty, it looks you kidnapped my grandniece."

"Good thing we didn't call the authorities or even the whole Imaginary Team before we could jump into conclusions, so we decided to wait for your return," Lara added.

"I think you all owe us an apology for not telling us that you went out before you left," Nora said.

"Do we? Do we?" Chuck asked rhetorically.

"Pretty sure we do, Chuck," Stella replied.

"Oh. Then, sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Galido," Chuck apologized.

"Yeah, we're really sorry," Leonard added.

"For everything, "Red finished the sentence as he referred to everything that made Aggie's parents hate his kind, and the pigs and eagles, not just for secretly joined Aggie in her quest, but also for hurting her a lot.

"It's all right," Leo said calmly, "I know that you were just looking out for our daughter's welfare, and as much as it pains me and my wife, it's time to say goodbye."

Aggie knew what her father means as she knew she neither fight it nor sort things out. The only way out of it… is to follow her parents before things get any worse. She turned to her friends so she can say goodbye to them.

But, instead, they're the ones who want to say goodbye.

"Guess this is it, Aggie," Ruby held both of Aggie's wings for comfort.

"Goodbye, Ags," Bomb patted her back.

"It's been fun having you here, little human… or bird… or…," Jerry patter her head.

"It's fun while it lasted, Aggie," Leonard shook his hoof to her wing.

"I'm gonna miss you, Cousin Ags," Debbie hugged her one last time.

"It's great to finally meet you, Agatha," Zeta ruffled her hair.

"High-wing, Ag-ag," Chuck held his wing to her.

Aggie gave Chuck a high-five.

Lastly, when Red extended his wing for a wing-shake, Aggie, instead, rushed in to hug him, much to his surprise, but Red hugged her in return. And then, the whole three islands' residents gave Aggie one last group hug, and they almost cried.

Aggie's parents glanced at each other for a while, before Bernadette corrected, "We meant it's time for us to say goodbye."

"WHAT?!" They all exclaimed in confusion.

"When we first found out what you did to our daughter that day, we thought you didn't care about her anymore like you used to. We thought you all grew tired of her," Leo recalled.

"But when you found out she wants to go on a quest on her own, and risk all your lives to keep her safe and companied, well now we knew that we were wrong," Bernadette confessed.

"And because you've all been gone for few days, it might been a long adventure that you birds and pigs kept Agatha safe, and also brought our youngest son safe and alive!" Leo pointed out his long-lost adoptive son as Leslie waved and grinned as he blushed.

"And also judging by our daughter's concern of protecting you from us and our insults, it proves that she cares about you too," Bernadette added," All this time, we just want what's best for Agatha. And until now, we thought we knew what that was.

Leo and Bernadette then turned to their daughter.

Her father sighed before speaking, "Turns out you're just like us, Sweetheart. You have an important job that only you can do. You love it, and it helps not just this world or our world, but all of the universe."

"Sometimes that means missing out on other things you love, like watching our daughter grow into a woman we're very proud of," Her mother said proudly.

"Which is a long way to say... Agatha, if you want to stay, then… we understand," said Leo.

Aggie gasped happily, "REALLY?!" She flew to her parents, and hugged them, tearing up, "Thanks, Dad! Thanks, Mom!"

As they watched the father, mother and daughter hugged together with tears, everyone else started to tear up. Red and Bomb had tears in their eyes as they couldn't believe Aggie could stay here in this world all along. Not only watching the family of trio hugged together, Chuck and Silver cried because they were touched by a complete family moment between parents and their child/children. Leonard is also crying as he wiped away the tears from his eyes with his hoof. Garry almost shed a tear, but tried to make himself stop crying. Zeta started to cry as her husband gave her a napkin to wipe her tears, but Mighty Eagle himself also cried. Debbie cried for watching this moment as she hugged her parents.

After the family let go of the hug, most of the birds, pigs, and eagles exclaimed happily, and thanked Aggie's parents a lot.

"Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Galido!" Ella cried

"Thank you!" Glenn bowed appreciatively

"Thank you so much!" Isla hugged one of Leo's leg thankfully.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Galido!" Judge Peckinpah said.

"Oh, you're all so welcome!" Bernadette bowed in return as she saw grateful her daughter's new friends are.

"I'm really sorry I called you two, dumb," Garry said.

"What?" The two humans inquired

"Nothing," the smart pig spoke quickly before closing his mouth shut.

Bernadette then apologized to their daughter. "Oh, sweetie, I'm just sorry we didn't realize it sooner that your life here and your job mean to you."

"Our work, like watching over you, is our life's purpose. We could never quit. So there's no way we can ask you to do the same. And we know how much your friends mean to you, and maybe you mean to them since they know you for too long. So we can't let you give each other up," Leo added.

Aggie beamed, like her smile reached her eyes.

"Thank you, Ma'am Galido…, I mean, Mrs… Sir..., Sorry, I'm just happy to let Aggie stay here. She was my best friend of mine," Debbie gladly shook her wings to Bernadette's hand, "Thank you, thank you very very much, Mrs. Galido!"

"Please, call me Auntie Bernadette. We're a family now, after all."

"Maybe you should've thought of that before you called us traitors, and packed up all of Aggie's stuff while shutting down her house," Mighty Eagle reminded as Leo and Bernadette cringed in guilt.

"Ethan, don't tease my big sister," Zeta elbowed her husband, " We already have a solution worked out."

"Since the birds and Aggie here make Bird Island such a nice and friendly place, we've decided to move here!" Debbie said.

"You can live with us, Agatha. If you'd like," Zeta offered.

"That would be amazing!" Aggie exclaimed excitingly, then turned to her parents, "Will you... still come and visit?

"Of course!" Bernadette embraced her daughter closely

"Closed portalscouldn't keep us away" Leo put his cap on Aggie's head, and hugged her.

"And yeah," Aggie carried Leslie to show to her parents, "Mom, Dad, his name is Leslie. He's the little brother you told me about."

"And I have magic powers to when I stayed here for 8 years," Leslie projected a small transparent diamond-shaped shield, then it disappeared, "See?"

"It wasn't for revenge, was it?" Leo whispered.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to lose me on purpose, Mr. Galido."

"Please, son. Call me Dad," Leo carried Leslie from Aggie.

"Okay, Mr. Dad," the boy nodded as both parents hugged him.

Most of Aggie's closest friends cheered and hugged her happily, "You get to stay here! You get to stay here! You get to stay here!"

"Uh... you are staying here, right?" Red repeated.

"Are you kidding? Not only that I could stay and visit here every often, but also my families can come here as well, as so as you guys can come visit my home world, too!" Aggie announced, "And, of course, remember our motto? Best friends forever?"

"BEST FRIENDS STICK TOGETHER!" Red, Chuck and Bomb exclaimed as they and the rest of the birds who were members of the Imaginary Team high-winged with Aggie.

The whole place turned into a large party as all birds, pigs, eagles, and Aggie's human family celebrated.

**Aggie: **_You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday  
Looks like one of those rough days  
Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door  
Sometimes you feel like running  
Find a whole new life and jump in  
Let go, get up and hit the dance floor  
But when the lights go down it's the ending of the show  
And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go  
Don't you know_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home_

_Your best friends, your little hometown  
Are waiting up wherever you go now  
You know you can always turn around  
Cause this world is big and it's crazy  
And this girl is thinking that maybe  
This life is what some people dream about  
Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone  
I've always got a place where I can go  
'Cause I know_

_You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes  
You can say goodbye, and you can say hello  
But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, you can change your jeans  
You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams  
You can laugh and cry but everybody knows  
You'll always find your way back home_

**Red:** _Where they know exactly who you are_

**Leonard:** _Where the real you is a superstar_

**Mighty Eagle:** _You know it's never too far away_

**Silver:** _You can change your hair_

**Chuck:** _You can change your clothes_

**Bomb:** _You can change your mind, _

**Ruby:** _That's just the way it goes_

**Leslie:** _You can say goodbye, _

**Zeta & Debbie:** _And you can say hello_

**Stella, Poppy, Dahlia, Willow & Gale:** _But you'll always find your way back_

**All:** _You can change your hair and you can change your clothes  
You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes_

**Leo: **_(That's just the way it goes)_

**All:**_ You can say goodbye, and you can say hello_

**Bernadette:**_ (Say hello)_

**All: **_But you'll always find your way back home_

**Birds:**_ You can change your style,_

**Pigs:**_ You can change your jeans_

**Eagles:**_ You can learn to fly_

**Humans:**_ And you can chase your dreams_

**All: **_You can laugh and cry but everybody knows_

**Leslie:**_ (Everybody know)_

**All:**_ You'll always find your way back home_

**Aggie:**_ You'll always find your way back home_

**All:**_ You'll always find your way back home_

**Aggie:**_ You'll always find your way back home_

**All:**_ You'll always find your way back home_

**Aggie:**_ You'll always, you'll always find your way_

**All:**_ You'll always find your way back home_

**THE END**

* * *

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**KIDDING!**

**This isn't the end of the story yet! Haha!**

**Finally I finished the whole Volume 1! This is also the last chapter of Season 2 Volume 1! Since there will be lots and lots of chapters I have in mind, I decided to divide the chapters in group, according to their background.**

**Volume 1 is all about Aggie conquering her jealousy, anger, and her own dark side while trying to find her long-lost adoptive brother as Red, Silver and the rest of the birds, pigs, and eagles tried to fix their mistakes of making Aggie think they didn't see her as important anymore, while Red even tried to fix his relationship with Aggie, but it didn't went well. **

**Volume 2 will be a new story for all characters.**

**Since I finally finished this chapter, I can rest, and started writing my other stories I reserved in my mind!**

**I hope you all enjoyed my story so far! I'll see you soon while I can. Bye!**


	29. New Day, Old Promises Part 1

The sun has risen from the horizon. It's been just… yesterday since the birds, pigs and eagles left their home islands to help their dimensional friend/human friend Aggie of finding her adoptive little brother, Leslie. Things got out of hand when Aggie turned evil out of jealousy, and almost killed everyone. Red was near to his death, not when Aggie saved him by True Love's Kiss. In the end of their adventure, Aggie finally learned her lesson, a lot of lessons; always open up to her friends, confess how she feels, even if they were so negative, and think about herself as well as she thinks of others. Ever since her dark side disappeared and her parents let her stay in the birds and pigs' homeworld, Aggie was so happy. Besides staying in her old house, she's also staying with her new family; her adoptive aunt Zeta, adoptive uncle Mighty Eagle, and adoptive cousin Debbie.

The only problem that kept Aggie from staying positive was her relationship with Red. Sure Red and Silver broke up after two days in a relationship, but it never change the fact that Aggie was hurt and heartbroken. It was all her fault for breaking up with Red in the first place, but she regret it, and she wants to get back with Red long before the truce of the birds and pigs. But everything's changed since Red met Silver, and Zeta ruined Aggie's chance of getting back with her ex. It was an unforgettable experience when her true love dated someone else (for just two days). Because of this, she turned evil, and killed Red brutally. The True Love's Kiss prove that both Red and Aggie are still in love, and it shows "True Love". But because of this guilty and painful experience, she doesn't want to get back with her ex, despite that she's still in love with him.

So, to use this opportunity given by her parents of staying in this world, Aggie has to stay focus of doing something else and something she loves instead of thinking about Red. When she stayed in her adoptive family's new house, she has her own room where she kept her stuff. On her bed, she heard her alarm clock ringing. She used her telekinesis to turn her clock off. Ever since the birds and pigs told her that she still like her and her magic, she's not afraid to use them anymore. She did a little stretching before jumping off the bed, and played some music from the cassette.

**Aggie:** Oh,_ oh, oh  
Woke up today  
Feeling the way I always do  
Oh, oh, oh  
Hungry for something  
That I can't eat  
Then I hear the beat  
The rhythm uptown  
Starts calling me down  
It's like a message from  
High above  
Oh, oh, oh  
Pulling me out  
To the smiles and the  
Streets that I love_

_Good morning, Bird Island  
Every day's like a happy land  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony_

_Good morning, Bird Island  
And someday things will going to be grand  
The universe's gonna wake up and see  
Bird Island and me_

Her voice was getting louder when Aggie stepped out of her room while singing, startling her eagle family at breakfast.

"Whoa, Ags, that almost spilled out the juice," Debbie almost dropped a tray of different flavor juices when she was startled by her adoptive cousin's song.

"You look happy today," Zeta chuckled.

"Never been better, Aunt Zeta," Aggie stretched her wing, "And I'm not bottling my emotions this time. I'm feeling okay now."

"So, what are you going to do today, little A?" Mighty Eagle asked.

"Well, like usual, I'm going to make sweet treats to everyone, and… depends what I'm going to do today. If you guys need anything, you know where to find me in Bird Island. I'll see ya'll later," Aggie got out of the cave as she can see the view of the whole island from up here.

Like Mighty Eagle's old cave, the Eagle Family's new house was also up on a mountain. Gladly, the new house is on a flatform where there are green grass and medium trees grow. Glad that she has eagle wings as she popped them out of her back, and flew off. It was a short fly, but she landed the streets of Bird Village.

**Aggie: **_Oh, oh, oh  
Look at my feathers and hair  
What "do" can compare with mine today?  
Oh, oh, oh  
I've got my magic and radio  
I'm ready to go_

_The hatchlings on the street  
All dance around my feet  
They seem to say  
"Aggie, it's up to you"  
So, oh, oh  
Don't hold me back  
'Cause today all my dreams will come true_

_Good morning, Bird Island  
Good thing it's not formal like England  
There are the Blues on their little stools  
I wish them luck on their time in school_

_Good morning, Bird Island  
And someday things will going to be grand  
The universe's gonna wake up and see  
Bird Island and me_

_I know every step  
I know every song  
I know there's a place where I belong  
I see all those party lights shining ahead  
So someone invite me  
Before I drop dead (before she drops dead)_

_So, oh, oh  
Give me a chance  
'Cause when I start to dance I'm a movie star  
Oh, oh, oh  
Something inside of me makes me move  
When I hear the groove_

_My strict relatives tells me no  
But my soul tell me, "go"  
It's like a drummer inside my heart  
Oh, oh, oh  
Don't make me wait  
One more moment for my life to start_

_(Good morning, good morning  
Waiting for my life to start)_

_I love you, Bird Island  
Every day's like a happy land  
Every night is a fantasy  
Every sound's like a symphony_

_And I promise Bird Island  
That some day when things will going to be grand  
The world's gonna wake up and see (see)  
Gonna wake up and see (gonna wake up and see)  
Bird Island and me (yes, more or less, we all agree)  
Bird Island and me (someday the world is gonna see)  
Bird Island and me_

Good thing this is just a normal day. The birds on the street didn't give her too much attention when she sang. Just like what she want. She wants people to like her, but not too much. She wanted to keep things balance. After the song, Aggie realized she was now in front of her dessert shop.

With one little kick, her shop opened with posters and a flat counter came out. She entered her store, and flip the "Open" sign. Her shelves and display case for her desserts are kinda empty. So, she has to get started making desserts before someone wants an order already.

She put every ingredients of a cake (secretly small eggs) in a bowl and start mixing them up.

"Hello, Ms. Aggie," Judge Peckinpah greeted as he and Cyrus approached her shop.

"Oh, good morning, Your Honor," Aggie waved while holding a bowl of batter, "Watcha doin'?"

"Cyrus and I were just taking a little stroll, and we were wondering… wait, you look so happy today," the judge noticed the sparrow's happy face.

"I am happy. What do you want? Some cake?"

"Oh no, we were, um…"

Seeing the judge was too nervous to tell the truth to Aggie, Cyrus spilled it out for him, "The judge wants to check on you just in case you won't destroy the whole island!"

The judge glared at Cyrus and elbowed him.

"You guys, I'm not going to destroy the whole island anymore! That's not me anymore. Sure, I was having a meltdown that time, but I'm okay now. I promise you that," Aggie reassured that.

"Okay, Ms. Aggie, we believe you," Peckinpah sighed calmly, "But I'm also here to get a cupcake. Any cupcake."

"Alright," Aggie reached for the small fridge at the back with her leg, and took out a tray of cupcakes. "They're kinda cold, but I hope you'll like them." She put each of the two cupcakes in two paper bags for Peckinaph and Cyrus.

"Thank you, Ms. Aggie," Cyrus sniffed his snot in as he took one of the paper bags with a cupcake inside, "Your cupcakes are always the best."

Aggie happily watched the two birds with their cupcakes. She have to give them the cupcakes for free since… she just recovered from her meltdown. Just today, her pastries are free.

"Umm, you're Honor, I want to say something," she was too nervous to talk, but she took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Are you going to arrest me?"

Judge Peckinpah was shocked when he heard this from Aggie, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean..., I commited a crime: murder and attempted murder," Aggie felt the guilt inside, "I almost killed all of you, I killed Red... I think there are the crimes that I need to be in prison."

"Ms. Aggie, I won't arrest you! Those crimes happened in Magic Island. I have no juristriction there!"

"I know, but I almost mudered everyone in three islands... I think... I needed to be arrested for the crimes i made."

Judge Peckinpah couldn't belive that a sparrow/human admitted her crimes so quickly in front of a judge. Peckinpah should do his job as a judge, but he still has a heart for someone innocent and guilty as Aggie, "Ms. Aggie..., you are the honest bird I've ever met. But you need to be arrested. You need to enjoy your time after your... meltdown. Let's discuss this tomorrow, alright?"

Aggie nodded slightly as the judge and his assistant left her

"Enjoy your time while you can," Peckinpah whispered before leaving.

Suddenly, 8 green portals appeared in front of her shop as 8 groups of the I Team came out in panic.

"It's a Hundred Acre "catastrophide"!" Tigger screamed.

"Help!" Jerry Mouse yelled as he and his guardian, Jenny, got chased by Tom Cat and his guardian, Ton.

"Agafya!" Dracula changed back from his bat form to his regular form along with his father and sister.

"Quick, Aggie! Help!" Coop called as he tried to hold Kat from trying to scratch him violently.

"It's an emergency!" Clumsy Smurf waved.

Seeing many of her friends were needing her like that, Aggie came out of her shop to face them, "All right."

"Thank goodness you're all right," Pon, Pooh's guardian, sighed in relief.

"Ags, we need you!" Smurfette said, showing a long piece of paper.

"These two are into it again!" Tom snapped angrily at the mouse and guardianmouse.

"There was a little accident," Coop's guardian, Cot, explained.

"What's this all about?" Aggie didn't understand what her friends said when they talked at the same time.

"You promise us something," Joseline Skellington reminded her something.

"Something like... ...this," Pooh showed his empty honey pot to Aggie as he put it closer to her beak.

This already annoyed Aggie as she pushed Pooh a little hard away from her and shouted, "ONE AT A TIME!"

Just one shout, the 8 groups finally calmed down and sighed.

"Thank you. Now, what is going..." Before Aggie could ask a full sentence, Tiggro, Tigger's guardian, interrupted her.

"Us! Pick us! Us, us, us!" He raised his hand.

"Aright. Third Main Group, you guys go first," Aggie said.

"Aggie, you promised you'll plan a Goodbye Party for Christopher Robin and Kristoffer Ruban before they'll leave for boarding school!" Rabbit reminded.

"Oh my gosh! I forgot! When will that be?!" the sparrow asked.

"T-t-this Saturday, Aggie," Piglet stammered.

"And you need to find more food for the party," Raa, Roo's guardian, added.

"This Saturday?! Alright, I'm up to it," Aggie rubbed her head as she almost forgot about the party for their two friends before they'll go for boarding school, "Uh, Jack, Jet, what about you?"

"You promised we should start getting ready for Halloween since last week," Jack Skellington explained.

"And we need you for the decorations and entertainment. We haven't started yet," Samuel, Jack and Sally's oldest son, replied.

"Oh, shoot! Right. Alright, just take note of that ," Aggie instructed her adoptive family. Then, she turned to to Tom, Jerry (Mouse), and their guardians, "Okay, what's going on with you guys?"

"They're stealing from the fridge again, Ags," Tom scoffed.

"Hey, we were just getting food for our nephews," Jenny explained.

"Look guys, can you just ask permission before getting food for your little nephews…" She told the mice, then turned to the cats, "And Tom, Ton, we talked about this. No chasing until I'm around. I just need to capture some moment, and I need to save you guys from your 'incidents' in your chase scenes," the four just crossed their arms and look away from their "frenemy".

"What about us, Ags?" Coop is still trying to push Kat away from scratching him.

"Is this world domination again?" Aggie guessed.

"Not this time… we ruined their date," Cot explained as Kit tried to attack him.

Aggie groaned frustratingly, "Guys, if you're not sure this is world domination, don't jump into conclusions!"

"But they have dangerous gadgets and they were hiding them from public," Coop protested.

"Meow meow!" Kat growled while explaining what is really going on.

"You mean gadgets of getting better reception to contact their girlfriends?" the sparrow guessed again.

Coop and Cot finally realized that they were wrong when Aggie explained to them, "Ooooohhhhhhhh!"

"I guess we owe you guys an apology," Coop chuckled, but Kat kept wanting to attack the boy.

"Kat, Kit, stop! They apologized, so you guys don't need for revenge…" As their friend said that, Kat and Kit stop attacking their "frenemy", "And don't think about world domination. I mean it!" She reminded them.

Coop smirked victoriously as Kat growled at him.

"Papa Smurf, SmurfWillow, any smurfy news?" She looked down to her smurf leaders.

"SmurfAggie, you promised you'll help us ready for the Blue Moon Festival next month," Papa Smurf said.

"And we have to be early since the girls and I are brand new for this occasion," SmurfWillow added.

"Don't worry, Papa, I can handle this. Trust me," The sparrow winked, then turned to her adoptive vampire family, "Drac, what up?"

"Agafya, you also promise you'll help me and Johnny to make Mavis' birthday party this month!" the vampire replied.

"Oh, right. Man, I have a lot parties to plan. Don't worry, Drac, I'll handle this," Aggie said.

"You better be, Agafya, because this is gonna be the best party that a mother vampire should ever have," Lydia Dracula said strictly.

"Fine," Aggie rolled her eyes, then turn to the next group, "Twilight?"

"You promise you'll help us for the Grand Galloping Gala next week, Aggie. Princess Celestia left me in charge to take care of the Gala while she and Princess Luna will go to Yakyakistan, and my brother and sister-in-law were too busy running the Crystal Empire," The alicorn said.

"And you Pinkie Promise!" Pinkie Pie growled as she leaned closer to Aggie's face, "No one breaks a Pinkie Promise!"

"Alright, alright. I did promise, didn't I?" Aggie pushed Pinkie Pie away from her face, then turned to the last friend who needs help, "Numbuh 3?"

"I need your help for my homework, Numbuh 1.5," Numbuh 3 reminded.

"Alright, everyone!" After she got information from her friends, Aggie made everyone to pay attention, I made a promise to everyone of you, and I have finish what I have started about that promise today… in one day!"

Her friends gasped as they glanced at each other in concern.

"Are you sure you can handle this, Aggie?" Sally Skellington asked in concern.

"Doing all those promises in one day. It's that even possible? For a human?" Vlad doubted.

"Trust me. I can do this… or these stuff. Besides, I'm also proving that I don't play favorites," the sparrow said, "I mean, did I ever stay here for almost 2 weeks because I like this world the most?"

"We never think of you playing favorites, Aggie," Fluttershy said softly.

"I do," Brainy Smurf whispered, making his fellow smurfs glared at him.

"But still, I want to keep my promises. First off, Halloween Town! The rest of you, go back to your respective home worlds. I'll meet you all there!" Aggie commanded as she followed the Skellington Family, while the rest of the group went back to their respective portals to wait for Aggie in their respective homeworlds.

Before Aggie left, Red, Chuck and Bomb watched her go, and realized their friend didn't close her shop if she has to go somewhere in the universe.

"Ags, wait, what about the shop?!" Red called.

"Just take care of it for me. I'll be back before you know it. I swear!" Aggie exclaimed before all the portals close.

Red looked so worried for Aggie. Ever since… the "incident", Red became very concern for Aggie, despite of their relationship. They still broke up, but it doesn't mean he has to stop caring for Aggie like he usually do.

Suddenly, Leonard appeared with Courtney just after Aggie left.

"Hello, birds! Was that Aggie? Where is she going? Who are they with het?" he asked many questions.

"Okay, to answer all your questions: Yes, that was Aggie; she's going to her friends' worlds; and they are all of Aggie's friends from different worlds," Red replied all of Leonard's questions.

"Wow, now I believe that Aggie has a lot of 'unusual' friends like those. So, what are they doing here?"

"Uh, just reminding Aggie about the promises she made, and she left the list." Red picked up a scroll of Aggie's list of promises on the ground.

"Let me see that!" Leonard snatched the list from Red, and read them, "That's a lot of promises," When Leonard unscrolled more, the paper was very long, and it reached its end behind the birds.

"Lots and lots of promises," Bomb observed.

"And why she has to prepare for Halloween? It's in few months!"

"Well, the earlier, the better, right?" Chuck said, "Besides, Aggie was entrusted by the leaders of Halloween themselves, so even early, Aggie volunteered of everything for Halloween."

"And time passes differently in Halloween Town, but on the plus side, that didn't affect Aggie's age," Red added, "What brings you here?"

"Aggie promised that she'll help us repair Pig City after the damages Zeta caused," Courtney answered.

"Aggie promised that, too?!" The red bird exclaimed in concern, "But Aggie also promised to make snacks for the birds and eagles when they're on break for repairing the village. You know what? I'll take care of this for her!"

"Umm, Red, are you sure about this? I mean, not because I don't believe you're a good baker. It's just…" Chuck was too nervous to confess as he felt guilty about discussing the same topic that made himself hurt his friend Aggie, "You and Aggie used to work together like this, and it reminds you how fun you and Aggie had been when you two were still together."

Red changed his mood to anger when Chuck reminded him about his relationship with Aggie, "Yeah, there all ruined, because of you and your sister. I know Aggie forgives you, but all of that… was unforgettable. Now, I'm going to help Aggie, whether this affect my emotional problem or not!"

Red doesn't want to be reminded about the problem he and Aggie has. He just wants to make up for all the hurtful things he caused to Aggie. He's still in love with her, and he wants her back… but no pressure for her.

* * *

At Halloween Town, Aggie, in her White Lady form, guided the monster where to display some Halloween decoration, and help the practice for the timing effects.

Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing as she answered it, "Hello."

"Aggie, it's me. You promise Leonard you're going to help repair the Pig City," Courtney said.

"Wait, it's today?!" Aggie groaned as she almost forgot, "But I have work to do in different worlds. Just wait for me. I'll be back at noon!" She hang up as she put the phone down in her pocket.

All morning, Aggie has been working with the plans for Halloween, the Blue Moon Festival, and Mavis' birthday.

When it was noon, she has to head back to the world of Bird Island.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red has been selling cakes and pastries as Chuck and Bomb were helping him.

As the three birds were busy, Silver walked over where she saw them working in a dessert shop.

"Hey guys, what are you all doing?" She asked.

"Filling up for Aggie," Bomb answered.

"Then where is she?" Silver asked again.

"She's helping out her friends for the parties she promised," Chuck replied.

But Red wasn't so satisfied to see Silver around. They're friends now, but it didn't change the fact that everything about his love for Aggie was all ruined, "Go away, Silver. For the last time, if you…" Then he turned to Chuck at the same time, "Or you… giving me an idea to date someone else, I'm looking at you, Silver, I'm out of the list!"

Silver rolled her eyes, "Red, I'm not going to ask you on a date."

"Yeah, and I'm not gonna tell you about that. I learned my lesson," Chuck added.

"Yeah, right," Red scoffed in doubt.

Suddenly, a green portal appeared behind Silver as Aggie, in her vampire form, popped out of it, and the portal closed behind her. She was covered with beetle juice and fish eyeballs as she scrapped them off of her clothes and hair. She transformed back into her bird form, and noticed Red, Chuck and Bomb are in her shop.

"What the-? What are you guys doing here?!"

"Helping you out, Cuz!" Bomb chuckled.

"I already sell 25 treats while you're gone, and earned more money," Red said confidently as he thought he did a good job helping her ex.

"I meant to sell those treats for free!" Aggie yelled angrily at Red for ruining her selling plan.

Red's face dropped as he realized he made a mistake for helping Aggie, "Oh… oops!"

But Aggie just groaned in defeat, "Forget it. You already sold them anyway!" When she was about to walk to her shop, she noticed Silver beside her, "What are you doing here, Brainiac? If you're here to steal something or someone from me, I have nothing that you want!"

"I'm not gonna steal anything from you, Ags. I'm already have what I want!" Silver exclaimed.

But Aggie still kept walking into her shop, trying to look away from Silver, "Really?! What about a 'mate for life'?! Surely you wanted that!"

"Aggie, like I said before, I don't have time for romance. And Red and I… are not a thing anymore! You can have him!"

"Aggie, please, let's not think of that!" Red tried to calm Aggie down, but Aggie still snapped back.

"Oh, I will! I will think of that!"

"Aggie, please, when will you realize that… I'm still your true love? You... you can have me now."

"Because, Red, there is no such thing as 'True Love'!" Aggie shouted, "That whole True Love and Red Moon thing, they are… they are all baloney! And I won't have someone for myself forever until I figure out if he's the one for me, and he won't misjudge me for my actions of breaking up with him in the first place!"

As Red stunned in silence, Bomb, Chuck and Silver had their jaws dropped and glance at each other. Red felt hurt on the inside, but he understood Aggie for what she has been through.

When Aggie let out a shout on Red, she realized that was a little too much as she felt a headache, "Sorry, guys, that was a 'hard work' talking. I… I'm so tired!"

"I think you should rest, Cuz," Bomb suggested.

"I can't, Cuz. I have to finish all my promises today. I haven't been through other worlds since I stayed her for weeks. I don't want all of you guys to think that I'm playing favorite," Aggie explained.

"But we never think you were playing favorites," Silver said.

"Why are you still doing here, Silver?" Aggie was still having a grudge on Silver.

"I finished attending my class, and I'm here to get a piece of cake," the silver bird replied.

"Can a genius eat sweets?" Aggie snickered.

"Of course I can. Just not too much sweet, and seriously, Ags, I feel very hungry." Silver rubbed her stomach, gesturing she was really hungry.

"Ugh! Fine!" Aggie groaned as she sliced a pink strawberry cake, and wrapped it in a paper bag. Silver was about to pull ot some money from her wallet, but Aggie halted her, "No need, Sil. It's on the house. I know I still dislike you, but I made a promise that today I sell for free."

"Oh, uh, thanks, Ags," Silver took the paper bag from Aggie, and put her wallet back in her pocket of her backpack, "I'll eat it later."

Suddenly, Leonard and Courtney arrived in the scene.

"Agatha, there you are!" Leonard exclaimed happily to see Aggie, "Remember that you're going to help us repair Pig City today."

"Sure, sure, Leonard, I'll get to it—" Aggie was interrupted when her phone rang. "Please. Please have everything under control."

When she answered the phone, Pigla screamed, "AGGIE, EVERYTHING'S OUT OF CONTROL!"

"Yup," Aggie sighed as she expected this.

"Piglet and I were just getting some acorns for Christopher Robin and Kristoffer Ruban."

"B-b-but we got l-l-l-l-lost in the d-d-deep d-d-d-dark forest!" Piglet stammered. Then, he and Pigla heard something, "W-what was that?!"

"D-do you there are w-w-w-woozzles in here?!"

Aggie just let out a little long and normal-voice scream as she turned to Leonard, "King L, buddy, can you pigs handle things on your own for a little bit?"

"Hmm, I think I do," Leonard said as he looked down at his assistant, "Come on, Courtney, let's tell the whole Piggy island reassemble their houses with TNT boxes, and…"

"Agh, Leonard, no!" Aggie yelped, "Forget it. I'll stay. I'll stay-"

Suddenly, Aggie's phone rang again, only Rabbit and Rabba called, and she answered them.

"AGGIE, THE CROWS ARE EATING OUR CARROTS!" They screamed angrily.

"Never mind!" Aggie yelled to Leonard as she hopped out of her shop, and opened the portal with the remote before she turned to Red, Chuck and Bomb, "Remember, boys, sell them for free!" She jumped into the portal where she can transform back into her original human form.

The portal closed as Silver asked, "Does she always do this all the time or…?"

"No, that's new," Chuck replied.

* * *

Throughout the afternoon, Aggie has been so busy with her job; Preparing for Christopher Robin and Kristoffer Ruban's Goodbye Party, the Grand Galloping Gala, and spending a little time with Nemo who called her earlier in the day. At the same time throughout the day, Numbuh 3 went back and forth for Aggie to ask help for her homework.

* * *

The day has almost ended as Aggie went back to bird island tiredly. It was already night, and she has a chance to transform back into her bird form, even though she was very tired. She still caught up with her friends closing her shop.

"Oh, Ags, you're back!" Chuck exclaimed.

"We don't want to wait for you, so we decided to close your shop," Red explained.

But Aggie was too tired to listen, "Huh? Oh, right…" She yawned, "I think I should… take a rest for a little while." She sat on a huge rock near her shop, and closed her eyes. When she opened them again, she saw 4 little eyes in front of her.

Red, Chuck, Bomb and Silver were startled as Chuck jumped into Red's wings and held him tightly in fear. But Aggie wasn't scared as she used her magic to turn the lights of her shop on, recealing her two detective friends who are a mouse and a gnome respectively.

"Basil? Sherlock Gnomes? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, seemingly surprised.

"It's the one world we knew we could fin you!" Basil replied.

"And for the whole week, our team told us you would be here," Sherlock Gnomes added.

Aggie felt so ashamed that she didn't make her promise for her two detective friends that she would be there for them when they have new mystery cases to solve, "I am very sorry about last week. I've been so…"

"Busy! We know," the detective gnome guessed, "Obviously your friends and your ex-boyfriend in this world are more important than the rest of your friends."

"You're playing favorites now, young Borra," the detective mouse implied.

"No, I'm not—" Aggie tried protest that, until Numbuh 3 came out of the portal.

"Numbuh 1.5, do you have a minute?" she asked.

She wanted to help her KND friend, but she saw the look of her detective friends' faces; feeling down. She wanted to prove she has no favorites as she replied to Numbuh 3 without fear, "Actually, Numbuh 3, I don't. Besides, I need to rest for the day, and it's time for you to do the same. I'm sure a smart and capable kid like you can figure out the solution to any problem over the time. But for now, I'm off duty until tomorrow."

This saddened Numbuh 3 a bit as she slowly back away into the portal, and it closed.

When Numbuh 3's portal disappeared, Aggie looked back at Basil and SG, "So, when will we get started on the cases?"

* * *

It's almost bedtime as Aggie flew back to Mighty Eagle's cave, and directly went to her bedroom. She was very tired, and she fell onto her bed.

30 minutes later, there was someone knocking from the door as Aggie got up. She went out of her room where her adoptive family came out of their rooms, too.

"Ugh, who was up in this time of night? Zeta groaned tiredly.

"I'll get it," When Aggie opened the door, she saw Numbuh 4 on the door step, "Numbuh 4, what are you doing here?"

"It doesn't matter, Numbuh 1.5. I've been looking all over for you. Numbuh 3 is missing!"

Aggie gasped in horror when she heard one of her friends is missing!

* * *

**So, I'm back! I'm in the beginning of volume 2. Seems I'm getting a little lazy of writing now because I have a lot of work to do, but it doesn't mean I have to stop writing! Because of my laziness, I decided to split the first chapter into 2. This first chapter of volume 2 is only part 1. Part 2 will be coming very soon. The next chapter will be a bonus chapter that happened in volume 1.**

**The song Aggie sang, Good Morning, Bird Island, is si ilar to the song, Good Mkrning, Baltimore from Hairspray.**

**This and part 2 of the chapter will have a crossover… similar to season 1, and all of my stories featuring Aggie. Characters and OCs appeared from these following shows/movies:**

**The Nightmare Before Christmas**  
**Winnie The Pooh**  
**Tom and Jerry**  
**Kid vs Kat**  
**My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic**  
**Codename: Kids Next Door**  
**Hotel Transylvania**

**Smurfs**  
**The Great Mouse Detective**  
**Sherlock Gnomes**

**The characters mentioned the upcoming events, including from the movie Christopher Robin (2018) where Christopher Robin came to the Hundred Acre Woods before leaving for Boarding School, and from an audio drama of DisneyFanatic2364's My Little Pony: Daughter Of Discord when there will be a Grand Galloping Gala that Twilight Sparkle was in charge of. Half of this chapter was based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic "Student Counsel".**


	30. New Day, Old Promises Part 2

"I don't understand. Numbuh 3 didn't come home?" Aggie repeated.

Numbuh 4 shook his head "no" as he explained, "Mm-mm. I was supposed to meet her again at the candy in town, but she never showed up!

"She could be anywhere in any worlds in the universe," Mighty Eagle murmured to Aggie..

"Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 started searching all over town. They sent me here to see if she's here with you. I noticed your house in the village was shut down, so the bird told me that you're here… with Mighty Eagle" Numbuh 4 explained.

"But she's not here with me. It's the middle of the night," Aggie replied.

"Are you sure? I know she had a big project due tomorrow. Do you think she might've stayed somewhe44 to finish it?"

"She never told me about a project."

"Well, to be fair, Red told us you turned her down the last time she came by," Debbie pointed

"Really?" Aggie deadpanned as she remembered that Red, Chuck, Bomb and Silver were at the scene when Aggie turned down Numbuh 3.

"What kind of a leader and a friend turns away another friend with a problem?!" Numbuh 4 scolded

"The kind with too much on her plate!" Zeta defended the guilty Aggie.

"Uh, who are you?" Numbuh 4 asked.

"That's not important for now! The point is Agatha has always gone out of her way for her friends. And I mean always," the purple eagle added the answer.

"Except apparently when it matters," Aggie sighed in guilt as she realized she made a mistake again to her friend, "This is all my fault! You guys just stay here. Numbuh 4 and I will the village," She told her eagle family, then turned to her KND friend, "Don't worry. We'll find her."

Aggie put Numbuh 4 on her back as she stretched her eagle wings out, and flew off.

* * *

Aggie and Numbuh 4 made it to the village when Aggie made a safe land, and put her friend down.

"Okay, Wally, let's split up and find Kuki. She must be here," Aggie instructed as she and Numbuh 4 ran in different directions to find Numbuh 3.

They both searched at the beach, in the Bird Court, in restaurants, in the forest, everywhere. But, Numbuh 3 wasn't there in all locations

After 10 minutes, Aggie and Numbuh 4 met up back to where they started.

"Did you find her? I can't find her anywhere," Numbuh 4 said in worry.

"No. I didn't either," Aggie replied sadly.

"Did you check the HQ?" the boy reminded, which made Aggie trigger.

Aggie held the boy, and teleported themselves into the Underground HQ.

The two searched the whole HQ with every room, but Numhuh 3 was still out of sight.

"Well, she's not here either," Aggie said.

"No, she isn't. But look at this," Numbuh 4 got out of the KND (2nd Honorary Group), and showed Aggie an open book. The page shown to be a picture of a head of a chicken and the body of a snake.

"A cockatrice?" the sparrow read.

"Is this what she wants to present for her project?" Numbuh 4 was confuse that Numbuh 3 wanted to a "mythical creature" to be her project in school. Then, he unrolled a map that he found from Numbuh 3's desk, You don't think she went to Equestria to go into the Everfree Forest to find a cockatrice by herself, do you?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out. I'm calling the rest of the team that are available," Aggie took out her phone, and called available member of the Imaginary Team.

* * *

An hour later, Aggie and Numbuh 4 met up with the rest of the team at the entrance of Everfree Forest.

The only available groups of the team are the 1st Main Group (Penguins of Madagascar), the 2nd Main group (The Nightmare before Christmas [The Skellington Family]), the 3rd Main Group (Winnie the Pooh), the 6th Main Group (obviously Angry Birds), the 7th Main group (A.N.T. Farm), the 12.2nd Main Group (Baby Looney Tunes), the 17th Main Group (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), the rest of the KND members, the 5th Honorary Group (Hotel Transylvania [The Dracula Family]), the 8th Honorary group (Storks), and the 2nd Back-up group (Smurfs).

"We came as fast as we could," Applejack panted when she and the rest of her group came along.

"What's going on?" Maurice asked.

"Number 3 might be in the Everfree Forest alone!," Aggie announced, "We think she went in to do research on cockatrices."

Everyone gasped.

"But, cockatrices are one of the most dangerous group of creatures," Screwball said, "The gaze of the cockatrice is known to petrify any who dare to cross its path! And the reptilian birds are elusive and solitary!

"That's why I called you all here. We have to save Numbuh 3 before it's too late!" Aggie said.

"Uh, yeah, if that so…" a familiar voice interrupted Leonard entered the scene with few pigs, with Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie and few of the eagle guards, and Silver came along.

Few of the available members of the I Team gasped in horror, "King Leonard?!"

"What is he doing here?!" Baby Lola Bunny growled.

"Want to steal the eggs again? Don't worry, we can take him," SmurfStorm stretched her boy with a sharpless arrow.

"Hold your fire, Stormy," Aggie calmed the tough smurfette down, "It's a long story."

"Don't worry, he's cool. The pigs are all cool" Zoe said.

Then, Junior the stork noticed someone with Mighty Eagle, "Wait a minute… I know Mighty Eagle is the only eagle we know, but…" he pointed the rest of the eagles, "Who are they?"

"And who is she?" Skinda pointed Silver.

"Never mind them! We'll explain about them later…" Ruby yelled as she didn't want anyone to discuss about the pigs or the eagles or even Silver. Chuck was about to explain about Silver being his sister, but Ruby forced him to stop, "Later!"

"But really, you guys, what are you doing here?" Aggie asked the pigs, eagles and Silver.

"We came to help," Kira (the eagle) said

"We couldn't let you handle this alone," Mighty Eagle added.

"Uh, she wasn't alone," Courtney corrected, but everyone glared at her, "But we wanted to help anyway."

"And we wanted to know you a little better, Aggie," Silver half-smiled, "Since you're quite new to us, we want to know slightly everything about you."

Aggie beamed as she was grateful to have friends, inside or outside of her team, to help her, Thanks. All of you."

"W-Where would we even start to find Numbuh 3 into the deep dark forest?!" Numbuh 2 stammered.

"Fluttershy and I encountered cockatrices before. I was turned to stone when I was still a unicorn," Twilight recalled.

"I was able to control them with my stare," Fluttershy added.

"And we already experience going into the Everfree Forest, so we'll be safe as long as we stick together," Rainbow Dash suggested.

"Rainbow Dash is right. Come on, everyone," Aggie commanded as everyone entered the forest without turning back.

* * *

When they entered deep into the forest, there are two paths in front of them.

"Now which way should we go?" Kitka inquired.

"I know I'm not into creatures like this, but I studied that cockatrice prefers rocky terrain and ample shade," Kowalski explained

"I think I know where we can find that kind place. Follow me," Discord said as he led the team to where the cockatrices might be.

The Everfree Forest was so dark and spooky. Some of the members felt so cold, while the young ones were kinda scared.

Later, the team made it to the cockatrices habitat, only to find a lot of cockatrices. The team were above the cockatrices habitat as they were hiding from creatures on a cliff.

"I thought you said they were solitary!" Aggie whispered to Screwball.

"They are! This must be some kind of migration," Screwball replied quietly.

"At least there's no sign of Numbuh 3," Numbuh 1 said softly, "I can't imagine getting caught in the middle of that flock."

"It's just lucky we're all over here and they're all over there," Dr. Blowhole pointed.

That was until everyone heard hissing noises. They turned around, and noticed few cockatrices surrounded them

"Whatever you all do, don't look at them. Their gaze can turn you to stone," Lightning Dash warned as they all cover their eyes from the cockatrices.

"So what do we do?" Axel asked while covering his sight from the cockatrices.

But then, the cockatrices just charged at them viciously.

"RUUUUUUN!" Skipper shouted as everyone split up in group to get away from the cockatrices while trying to look away from them. Some who were able to fly just flew away, while other were ale to run past the cockatrices.

While separating from the others, Red screamed in panic as he ran and closed his eyes. As he ran deep into the forest, he stopped and panted while keeping his eyes close.

Suddenly, Aggie teleported herself in front of Red.

"Red!"

The red bird was startled as he took the wand staff and zap magic whoever in front of him without looking. Aggie ducked to avoid the laser magic.

"Stop! It's me!" Aggie exclaimed

Hearing Aggie's voice, Red can open his eyes, and stopped zapping magic from his wand staff, "Aggie! I'm so sorry," he helped her get up from ducking, "We have to get out of here."

"I know. Hang on," she wrapped her wing around Red, and she teleported herself and Red out of the spot.

Aggie teleported them back to where there are two paths.

"We can't leave. Numbuh 3 might still be in the forest," Aggie said, "Stay here. I'll get the others."

"Be careful!" Red warned.

"I will!" the winged girl nodded.

Aggie teleported every part of the Everfree forest to find her friends. She even found the pigs and the eagles. She sent them all back with Red where they will be safe.

Lastly, she teleported where Debbie is as she threw rocks onto the flock of cockatrices.

"Debbie, we have to go!" Aggie exclaimed.

"I'm not leaving him!" Debbie showed Aggie that Hank got turned to stone.

Aggie gasped in horror as she teleported herself and two eagles away from the cockatrices.

They arrived safely with the others as everyone were shocked.

"Hank's been turned to stone?!" Carl gasped.

"Good thing he made this pose," Debbie blushed.

"We've got to get out of here! We can't take this anymore!" Baby Daffy screamed

"But we haven't found Numbuh 3! We can't leave yet!" Baby Lela, Baby Lola's guardian, said.

But then, more cockatrices are coming their way

"Well, we can't stay here! Come on!" Cinnamon Stick pointed as they all ran away, and Aggie used her telekinesis to carry the Hank stone while running.

They all hid behind the bushes as the cockatrices flew away, trying to find the team.

To make sure, Mavis opened another bush behind to see if there are more cockatrices, which she encountered one.

"Aahhh!" she yelped as she looked away so she won't turn to stone as the team escpaed their hide out and made a run for it.

"Is this really normal?" Leonard panted.

"Not really, but we love it!" Matilda answered.

The team made it to the dead end. This is so much trouble. They turned around to see that the cockatrices are heading their way.

"Quick! Somebody open a portal. Any one of you!" Aggie commanded.

Johnny Loughran reached for the dimensional remote control from his pocket, but he panicked as his hands were shaking, and accidentally dropped the remote.

"Some other members of the I team were panicked while holding the remote while some other argued and fight over the remote for which of them would open the portal and which world will they go.

Zeta groaned impatiently for this, "That's it!" She snatched the remote from arguing Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 4, as she opened the portal.

"Good job, Aunt Zeta! Come on, guys!" Aggie yelled happily.

"Wait? Did you say 'Aunt'?" Doris asked.

"I'll explain later, but we have ourselves from those cockatrices first!" Aggie replied as she and everyone else jumped into the portal.

When they all made it safely, Aggie closed the portal before the cockatrices even made it through.

"Now what?!" Baby Brags, Baby Bugs' guardian asked.

"Let's hope Numbuh 3 found a good place to hide somewhere in the Everfree Forest. There could be hundreds more cockatrices on the way," Numbuh 5 hoped.

"If this really is a migration, it'll take a full lunar cycle to complete," Kelda, Kowalski's adoptive guardian and wife, said.

"Ohhh. I have to get word back to the other treehouses that Numbuh 3 could be surrounded by those terrifying birds!" Numbuh 1 announced

"And as handsome as Hank is now, we should probably catch one of them to turn him back to normal," Debbie suggested

"This is all my fault," Aggie groaned in guilt, "I'm never taking time off from my friend-helping duties again!"

"That seems a little extreme, girl," Josalan Skellington, Joseline's guardian, complimented.

"Really?!" Aggie scowled at her adoptive sister, "If I hadn't pushed Numbuh 3 away, she would be safe with her family! Instead, my friend and teammate is missing, we're surrounded by a flock of petrifying chicken-snakes, and Debbie's boyfriend or crush or whatever she called him was turned into a hunk of rock! Sorry, Debs, I don't what you call him. I can't jump into conclusion, unlike that other guy did before!" she was referring to Chuck, but she can't expose the secret in front of her teammates yet.

"That's okay, Aggie. You can call him anything you want, but ou got the "hunk" part right," Debbie grinned.

"And to top it off, we have no idea if Numbuh 3 even came to Everfree at all! But I have no idea where else to look!" Aggie added loudly.

Just then, Silver noticed something huge behind Aggie, "Hey, what's that?!"

"What?" Aggie turned around as she saw the KND treehouse that Silver pointed, "Oh, that's the Kids Next Door treehouse. Apparently each country in this world have its own treehouse for Kids Next Door members and—" but then, she gasped in realization, "Of course! That should've been the first place we looked!"

"Why didn't we think of that?!" Numbuh 4 groaned exhaustingly.

The Kids Next Door have been looking for Numbuh 3 all over the universe, and they forgot to check their own treehouse this whole time!

They all went inside the treehouse to look for Numbuh 3. When they entered the Briefing Room, Numbuh 3 was there, safe and sound, answering her project.

Aggie sighed and the other KND members smiled to see that Numbuh 3's safe.

Until, there was a cockatrice flying towards Numbuh 3.

Aggie gasped as she charged to save her fried, "Kuki, look out!"

Numbuh 3 was startled as she noticed Aggie coming, "Numbuh 1.5, no!"

The cockatrices hissed and charged at Aggie, while Aggie was about blast the creature with her magic

"Wait!" Numbuh 3 yelled as she jumped between Aggie and the cockatrice. She suddenly comforted the cockatrice, and rubbed its tickle spot, This is Maria. She's helping me with my project.

"I... don't understand," Skenda, Skipper's adoptive guardian and wife, arched her eyebrow in confuse. Everyone was confuse that a cockatrice help Numbuh 3 with her project while the creature was known to be dangerous.

"After Numbuh 1.5 encouraged me to solve my own problem, I decided to get my project done before I left. That way, I could really feel relief that ,y project is done for tomorrow. My school was closed, so I came here.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We are worried sick!" Numbuh 2 asked in worry.

Numbuh 3 exclaimed in guilt for making her friends worry for her, "Oh, no! I'm so sorry! Once Maria volunteered to help, I guess I lost track of time. Cockatrices are really friendly if you know how to interact with them."

"I can't believe you figured out how to trigger her nesting response," Nurse Shawna observed impressively.

"They are really fascinating creatures. Did you know that they migrate to the Everfree Forest once a year? Can you imagine what would happen if you stumble on a whole flock of these?"

"We have a few ideas," Aggie chuckled as she showed the stone Hank behind her.

Kuki gasped.

* * *

Later, everyone went back to Bird Island as Numbuh 3 encouraged Maria to turn Hank back to normal. Aggie turned back to her bird form as she explained to her friends about the birds and pigs' truce, and about Zeta being her adoptive aunt.

"I'm sorry you got turned to stone looking for me. But I'm glad Maria was able to turn you back," Numbuh 3 told Hank.

"How do you tell the difference?" Hefty Smurf whispered to Chyna Parks' ear as she shrugged

"I just wish I hadn't abandoned you in the first place, Numbuh 3," Aggie shook her head down in guilt.

"Aggie, you didn't abandon her," Red comforted her.

"I might as well have. Even though it turned out all right, things could've been a lot worse."

"You can't be expected to supervise your friends every second of every day. It's hard to do, even at your age," Chyna said.

"I'm not so sure," the sparrow doubted.

"We like that you're always available, but it kind of makes it okay to come to you with stuff that maybe isn't super important," Roo said

"Of course being the leader of the Imaginary is a big responsibility. But always being at work isn't fair to anypony. Especially yourself," Silver explained

"Do you think if I had set times to see me, it might help you decide what you really need to talk about?" Aggie inquired.

"To be honest, you really weren't very helpful with the other stuff anyway," Sunday Skellington admitted.

"Yeah— Wait, what?!" Aggie almost let out an anger, until Baby Melissa interrupted.

"Alright, alright, people. Can anybody explain who is she?" the duckling pointed Silver.

"Actually, she's Silver. She's my sister," Chuck replied.

There was silent from the rest of the available groups of the I Team as they all looked at Chuck and Silver back and forth to see any comparison between the siblings.

"What?!" Marlene yelped surprisingly.

'Holy Rabies!" Mavis exclaimed.

"Okay, maybe this just one of his pranks again," Thunder Dash thought.

"Nope, he's telling the truth. Silver is Chuck's younger sister," Aggie told her team.

"Wow, this is… unbelievable!" Sundai Skellington, Sunday Skellington's guardian, laughed.

"You never told us you have a sister," Cinnamon Roll said to Chuck.

"She has been busy in Avian Academy, where she went to school. Did I ever tell you she's a genius and an engineer," Chuck added more information to the I Team about Silver.

"Oh, aren't you!?" Tulip exclaimed happily at Silver.

"Yeah," Silver blushed shyly, "I am. I mean, I don't like to brag, but-" she said as she held up an award that read: "Dean's Distinguished Achievement Award." Silver pointed to a photo of her that was on it. "Wait, who's that?' she said coyly before revealing dozens of other awards. "And why is she all over these achievement awards?!"

"Don't be such a show-off, girl," Olive Doyle snickered, "You're not the only genius in the universe."

"Hey, you and Red should get along as good friends," Fletcher Quimby suggested, "I mean, you were named after colors. I wish you guys were siblings instead."

Just then, there was silence around. Bird-kind, pig-kind, and eagle-kind cringed in fear and guilt when this discuss once again. Even Red and Silver felt guilty once again. Chuck just looked down without saying a word. Aggie tried her best not to talk about this as she started to sweat. If her team finds out about the disaster that happened her, things will more disastrous.

"Well… uh…" the sparrows voice broke while talking, until Silver saved the moment… again.

"Of course we're friends! Good friends!" she explained, "Red here was like a brother to me. Since Chuck is my brother, and Red is his best friend, he's also my brother…, right guys?" She tried her best to cover up her "accident" relationship with Red since this is the cause of Aggie's unexpected evilness.

To help Silver, and everyone in this world, the rest of the birds, pigs, and eagles nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Yes! Of course!" Chuck yelled.

"Yeah they do!" Zeta added nervously.

"Very true!" Leonard nodded.

"Well, that's a relief," Rarity said, "Because our dear friend Aggie here is Red's one true love."

"Uh, Rarity, I…" Aggie was going to remind the unicorn that she and Red broke up, but more of her friends are still meddling with that.

"Yeah. Aunt Aggie and Red were a perfect couple before they broke up," Raspberry Pie squealed.

"Since you have no problem anymore, Aunt Aggie, why didn't you get back with Red again?" Blueberry Pie inquired.

"Yeah! You don't have to worry about saving universe anymore now that we're all together to protect it," Cherry Pie added.

And this is another problem. Her team has no idea the reason why Aggie decided to stay breaking up with Red. She wanted to tell them the truth, but they will question everything about what happened, "Because guys…"

"Come on, guys. Don't give her too much pressure," Red interrupted, "You see what she had been through. When she get back with me, and doing all these work at the same time, well… she won't have time for me anymore."

Gemstone gasped, "And you'll be a bad girlfriend!"

"I'm already a bad girlfriend," Aggie said to herself in her mind, and she replied to the filly, "Yes, exactly."

"Well, we don't want to pressure anymore, Aggie. I think we all have all the time in the universe," Samon Skellington, Samuel Skellington's guardian, nodded.

"And we should never think you're playing favorites because you never have favorites out of all of us," Prism added.

"Heh, if your friend stayed in one place or world for so long, doesn't mean that whoever live here are her favorite friends," Hunter the leopard seal explained as she has the same experience when she and her guardian decided to stay with the I Team instead of going home to Antarctica.

"And…, wait a minute… Zeta, here, is your mom's adoptive little sister?" Renda, Rico's guardian, squeaked in surprise.

"Yep. That's why she called me 'aunt'," Zeta replied.

"No wonder you have eagle wings now," Smurfette giggled.

"Hey, that was just an upgrade. Besides, Zeta wasn't really my biological aunt," Aggie corrected.

"Yes, but I was legally adopted, so that counts that we're related," Zeta explained.

"And you all were having a truce, even with the pigs?" Maltor, Marlene's guardian, wanted to clarify.

The birds, pigs and eagles nodded.

"That's… wonderful!" Lumpy cheered happily.

"It was?" Leonard was confuse after he saw how angry Aggie's friends to see him, and might have known his reputation before the truce.

"Aggie wanted herself and all the birds in Bird Island to be friends with the pigs for so long, but… well, things are complicated those years," Baby Petunia told the story.

"And she also have few pig friends, like few of us, and the birds accepted us as their friends," Baby Petina added.

"That's because you don't eat eggs… not even in front of us," Red said.

"Well, it's a good thing few of us come along," Jerry (eagle) smiled, "I think we learn a lot from you and your friends, Ms. Aggie."

Aggie started to blush, "Aww, thanks."

"And because of our adventure with the cockatrices, I can learn more from, thanks to you," Silver wrote her discovery on her notepad.

"I mean, I know these… danger, adventure stuff is your thing, but…" Leonard was kinda ashame to comment that Aggie's life with her friends wasn't normal, "Is it so wrong to want to be normal?"

"Well, Leonard, if you talk about normal normal, this is normal to me…, and I love it," Aggie explained, embracing everything and everyone she has in her life, despite that this isn't as normal as anyone else in her home world, "And every family and group of friends have their own normal."

Leonard smiled in respond, understanding about Aggie's life and how she loved and embraced her unusual life.

"Well, glad that we know some changes here in this world," Jason Skellington chuckled.

"Yes. Thank you, SmurfAggie, for telling us the whole story," SmurfWillow thanked warmly.

Aggie just grinned sheepishly as she knew that she didn't told them the "whole" story, "Oh, yes, yes, whole story. Well, it's getting late. You all should go back to your home worlds, and get some rest!" She pushed the available group of the I Team into the big portal.

"But you promise you'll call us anytime?" Dennis hoped from his nanny.

"Sure, sure, I will. Just go!" She pushed them one more time into the portal, and the portal closed behind them.

As her teammates were gone, she was left behind with her friends in Bird Island. They all sighed in relief when they were stressed out for almost confession EVERYTHING about what happened.

"That was so close!" Leonard exhaled like he was holding her breath, "Too close!"

"We almost spill the beans!" Mighty Eagle squeaked in panic.

"Beans that would be really hard to clean up!" Rebecca added.

Aggie sighed sadly, "I hate keeping secrets from my friends and lying to them like that. But we all have to keep those horrible moments as secrets."

"I know we all promised that we'll never tell anyone about what happened back in Magic Island, but… just curious, why wouldn't we tell your friends about that?" Zeta inquired out of curiosity.

Aggie turned to her aunt and replied, "Because, Zeta… because… not because only my friend cared about me, it'll lead to a complete disaster of our friendship. If my friends knew about this…" she turned to Red with a sad look on their faces, "And about everything, they'll be furious… and they all might break ties with you guys."

"What do you mean 'break ties'?" Courtney asked. Only the birds of Bird Island new about the ties.

Aggie stepped forward in the middle lf the crowd of her friends, and explained, "Ever since I made the Imaginary Team, and traveled different world to made new friend recruited new member, we all made an oath to whoever we befriended from a different world or two, our worlds should have ties with other worlds. We promised that we should one's and each other's worlds. It's like a string of friendship," she then shook her head down sadly, "And since I'm the reason about the ties, all of my friends were so protective and loyal to me. And… whoever hurts me, they will… fight to protect me."

"And that whoever… is us," Red guessed.

"Almost… all of us," Silver added.

"And if they find out about what you did…, they will be furious. They will break ties with your world. They will not going to do anything to help or save or anything with you guys. And I won't let that happen. I love all of you guys! All of my friends in all different worlds! That's why I want all of my friends to be friends with each other. But, when they find out everything what happen here, even me turning evil, and the caused was you guys, they will not going to accept you their friends anymore. And my family will do the same."

"We can't let that happen," Bomb intervened, "We've been having ties with the other worlds throughout 10 years. If our ties break, who knows what heppen to our world if something will come to us."

"Bomb's right," Stella agreed, "Sure we can all take down obstacles we might encounter, but if something big, something powerful, we couldn't handle it. We almost couldn't handle Aggie when she almost killed us all. Together with our other friends in different worlds, we would be powerful if we work together. If just us alone, we couldn't handle stuff that we don't have the knowledge about everything in whole universe."

"My friend will be very furious when they find out about…" Aggie turned and pointed Red and Silver, "You two! You're both lucky that you covered your former 2-day relationship, and they bought . You saw how supportive they were about my relationship. They want us to be together again, Red! But I can't! You know why?!"

"Yes! Yes, I know why!" Red shouted back, "And also because of us, you turned evil out of jealousy! Why do we have to repeat this?! Are you still trying to make me feel guilty?!"

"Yes, I still want to make you feel guilty, because I was trying to protect you!"

"Protect me from what?!"

"Okay, you two, knock it off!" Silver stood between the two to make them stop fighting, "Now I see that you two are like a married couple…," she tilted her head to look at her brother, "Right, Chuck?!"

"Uh…, yeah, I saw it now!" Chuck replied with a thumb-up.

"To make things clear, we could not tell anyone, not even Aggie's family or friends or even anyone outside of our world, about this. Everything that happened, everything horrible that we experienced in our live, have to stay in our world just hear," Red repeated, "Are we all clear?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Just then, a portal opened in front of them as a human boy with yellow-striped T-shirt came out.

"Is Aggie here?" He asked.

"Fred? Fred Figglehorn? What are you doing here? What do you want?" Aggie asked her friend.

"I just missed you, man. I haven't seen you like… 22 minutes or longer," Fred said.

This made Aggie fell down on the ground.

"Aggie!" Ruby rushed to Aggie, and comforted her.

"I shouldn't overbooked my promises and my schedule," Aggie groaned tiredly.

"Noooo…" one of the minion pig dramatically shouted.

* * *

**Well, this is part 2 of my first chapter.**

**Half of this chapter was based from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Student Counsel. The last part was a reference from Steven Universe Future.**

**Fred Figglehorn leans on the fourth wall by mentioning he has not seen Aggie in 22 minutes, about the average length of the chapter/episode.**

**Silver was covering for her and Red's former relationship from the I Team to avoid "disaster" between the friendships of all of Aggie's friend. Fletcher Quimby (from A.N.T. Farm) also pointed that Red and Silver are thought to be siblings because the names were from colors. And the I Team are still supporting red and Aggie as a couple, despite being still breaking up. Silver Leonard, and the eagles finally experienced and understood Aggie's life outside of their home world, and being the leader of the Imaginary Team.**

**I also borrowed DisneyFanatic2364's OCs from My Little Pony: Daughter of Discord.**


	31. Family Reunion part 1

At the Eagle's house, Zeta placed a small family portrait on the wall. The photo has all four members of the family. Yes, four. Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie, and Aggie. While Mighty Eagle and Zeta held each wing to Aggie and Debbie's shoulders respectively, Aggie has her eagle wings out as one of them wrapped around Debbie's back as they all smiled.

"On the first day I met you, we were good friends, I got married with the woman of my dreams, surprised I have a daughter with her, and now, I can't believe you're finally part of the family," Mighty Eagle told Aggie as the four looked at their new family photo.

"Aww, Uncle Ethan, we're already a family since I visited you so often. Just any kind of relative," Aggie playfully and slowly punched Mighty Eagle's beak as she blushed when she was complimented that she was part of her friend's family.

"But it's true, girl. I saw as an enemy when we first met, but later become friends, and now, you're actually a family. All of this happen because od you, little cutie," Zeta rubbed Aggie's hair with her wing.

Aggie escaped from the tickle fight from her adoptive aunt, "Remember, not related here, Zeta. We can still be good friends."

"And we're buddies now," Debbie hugged Aggie tightly, "I never had a close girl buddy before."

"Well, I'm here now, Debbie. I'll be your buddy that you wanted. Now, just… let… me… go!" Aggie struggled to break free from Debbie's wings as she jumped out, "Well, this is a great family moment. I think I'm gonna go."

"Please tell me you're not going into a crazy promise spree again," Zeta guessed as she remembered that cockatrice mission.

"Not this time. I have to check something at my old house if I left something there, and I'll bring them back here," the sparrow explained.

"Alright there, buddy," Mighty Eagle playfully punched Aggie's shoulder, "Just come home soon."

"Dude, you sounded just like my dad! I love it," Aggie hugged Mighty Eagle before heading towards the door, "Love you guys. See ya!" She spread her eagle wings, and flew off.

The Eagle family just watched Aggie flew out of the door.

"That girl wasn't so bad," Zeta commented.

"What do you think she would be?" Her husband asked.

Zeta didn't know how to explain this as she waved, "Never mind."

As Mighty Eagle and Debbie left to mind their own business, Zeta just stayed there, staring at the family photo. She was so happy, but she still felt like something is missing.

Little did she knew that Aggie came back, and looked through a slightly opened door. She watched Zeta staring and touching the picture. Aggie could sense that something is wrong. She knew that Zeta was already now that she finally married the love her life and became a family with their daughter, but Aggie sensed that something's missing in Zeta's life. Being married and have a family of her own is not enough for the purple eagle.

Suddenly, Aggie realized that if her mom found Zeta as a newly-hatched hatchling, and she was adopted by Aggie's grandparents, this means Zeta was still part of a big family of Mondejar before she ran away back to her home world without acknowledging her adoptive family. Aggie has an idea as she flew off.

* * *

Later, Aggie called her adoptive cousin by phone to meet each other with Debbie's parents at Piggy Island in Leonard's castle to discuss something important.

After that call, she even called Red and his group to come as well. But Chuck excitingly requested Aggie to let him bring his sister along, which Aggie regretfully accepted.

She knew that Leonard's castle will be a perfect place she can have a meeting with the birds, and even Leonard.

"Can you please tell me why you want the birds to come in my castle for a meeting?" Leonard asked.

"Because, my dear friend, Leonard, I know I shouldn't involved into my plan since you never met my family yet, but I don't want you to feel left out if I can't invite you into my meetings," the sparrow explained with a smile.

Leonard was touched by this girl's heart, "Aww. You are a sweet friend, Aggie."

"Royalty or not, I can be your friend, Leonard," Aggie said, "I know we have our differences and we sometimes annoyed each other, but since your truce is true, I want our relationship to level up a little."

The king pig started to to blush when the sparrow mentioned about "leveling up their relationship", "When you said 'our relationship to lever up a little', do you mean…"

Aggie's face turned down as she guessed that Leonard thought something what just said, "You know what I mean!"

"Oh, yeah, I know what you mean," He knew this would happened as Leonard erased the fact from his head that it's not exactly what Aggie meant of what she said.

Aggie rolled her eyes, and, like she expected, guessed that Leonard thought that Aggie was talking about leveling up their relationship into romance, but she meant to be just good friends with the pig. This mead her feel uncomfortable as she sat down near the window to clear her mind a bit.

"Plus, I need somewhere private to talk to my friends. I can't use the I Team HQ under Red's house since this is not a serious I Team meeting," Aggie added.

"So, this means, only your close birds friends has to go?" Leonard guessed.

"Yep."

"And Silver?"

"I have no choice. Chuck wants her to join us."

Though Courtney is playing with her phone, she could hear what Aggie just said.

"You still haven't moved on from that?" Courtney took off her headphones, "Come on, Aggie, we all said we were sorry. Silver also said sorry. I also had deleted the picture that I captured about Red and Silver back in Eagle Island. You gotta admit, they're not really a very good couple."

"That's because THEY ARE NOT!" This triggered Aggie's rage as she stomped her foot really hard, making the crack on the floor and made the walls shaking, "Silver stole Red from me! She stole my love from me! I would've have Red to myself when I got the chance! But it was all ruined, BECAUSE OF HER!" Aggie stomped her foot again angrily, making more cracks on the floor and walls.

Leonard almost fell from his throne as he tried to calm Aggie down before the whole castle will fall apart again, "Alright, alright, Aggie! We'll not going to discuss that again. Just calm down."

Aggie believed that she released her emotions too much already as she calmed herself down. She sighed sadly, "I'm sorry, you guys. I… can't get over it," she kneeled down in guilt on the floor.

Leonard and Courtney glanced at each other for a bit, feeling pity for Aggie, as the king got off the chair, and patted Aggie's head, "It's alright. Just give yourself some time, and you'll be better soon,"

Aggie looked at Leonard and smiled that her new friend was trying to help her conquer her guilt.

Suddenly, the birds burst in from the birds.

"We're here, Ags," Red said.

But when they came in, they didn't see any awkward between Leonard and Aggie, but what bothers the birds more was the cracks on the floors and walls, and the throne room was a mess with vases and curtains fall off.

"What happened here?" Matilda inquired.

"It's nothing, guys. Really," Aggie answered in guilt.

Red knew, by the looks of her face, that Aggie was lying as he stared at the king pig, "Leonard, what is really going on?"

Leonard and Courtney had been here the whole time, but they couldn't let Aggie feel guilty all over again. Leonard looked at Aggie who hung her head down in guilt, then turned to Red, "It's not a long story, but it's better not to know."

The birds just glanced at one another as they nodded know to not know what really happened.

"Alright, Aggie, we received your call that only the I Team birds could come here for a meeting," Red recalled.

"'Ahem'," Silver fake-coughed to remind Red she came along as well.

Red rolled his eyes as he added, "And Silver too."

Ruby groaned frustratingly, "Do you have to let her come with us? She's not a member of the I team!"

"Chuck requested it. I have no choice," Aggie crossed her arms and admitted her oath, "As the leader of the Imaginary Team, it's my job to make my friends happy, no matter how I dislike it."

"Ha!" Chuck snapped as he blew his tongue on Ruby.

"Aggie, can I talk to you for just a sec?" the female red bird asked as she and Aggie turned away to talk quietly and privately so no one could listen to them, "Girl, don't event think about putting Silver in the team. I don't like her!"

"Don't worry, Ruby. I won't recruit Silver into the team, even she's so smart," Aggie whispered.

"We have a lot of geniuses and scientists in the team. We don't need her too much."

"I know. I can't let her be part of the team after she stole Red from me. It's unforgettable."

"I understand, Aggie. You're my best friend. I'm so concerned for you. I was just wondering why you let Silver to come along."

"Because, Ruby, Silver is smart. She spent all her time studying and inventing new things. That made her important since her Super String save the islands. But me? All my stuff; magic, friendships, travelling different worlds, I was hurt when I thought everybody thinks that my things are less useful than Silver's. I want to prove her wrong. I want to prove them wrong. I want to show her that I did something hard and with purpose in my life as she has. And because she's a genius,, she doesn't believe in magical and mythical things, well, I want to prove her wrong. I want to prove to her that not everything is all about science and engineering, there's also magic, nature and friendship that bind us together."

Ruby smiled as she was impressed by Aggie's courage and determination, "I love you as a friend, Aggie, but you're kinda bit of a show-off sometimes."

Aggie blushed by her best friend's complimented as she admitted, "Yeah, I truly am."

After the two girls talked, they turned back to the rest of the group.

"Alright, guys, you're kinda wondering why I called you here," Aggie said.

"Yeah, what's up?" Bomb questioned.

"Yeah, Terence and I were about to take our youngest hatchlings to bed," Matilda added.

"It's really important, guys. And I want to share a plan before Zeta gets here. This is what I'm going to do," Aggie started to talk to her friends about her idea about something… something surprising.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mighty Eagle and Zeta flew from Bird Island with Debbie riding on her father's back.

"So, why Agatha called us again, and not back from Bird Island?" Zeta asked.

"Cousin Aggie just told me that we should meet her in Piggy Island at King Leonard's castle, and she wants to tell you very important and very secretive," Debbie answered.

"I hope this is all about the collection she accidentally destroyed 5 months ago on her visit in old mountain. That girl owed me," Mighty Eagle said.

* * *

Back in the castle, the birds and pigs were waiting for the Eagle family to arrive.

"I hope Mighty Eagle won't destroy my roof this time. Remember on our first war?" Leonard reminded.

"Don't worry, buddy. I already put some signs on their way here," Aggie said.

Just in time, the eagles arrived, only for Mighty Eagle to push the doors open a little hard, causing them to break down.

"Hey!" Leonard cried that the doors of the throne room were broken.

"On the bright side, he didn't break your ceiling this time," Aggie snickered.

"Sorry we came a little late," Debbie slid down to the ground from Mighty Eagle's back.

"This is better be good, Agatha. I was in the middle of something," Zeta scowled.

"Well, reschedule that, Auntie, because I have a big surprise for you!" Aggie shouted happily.

"Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun!" Debbie giggled in excitement.

"What's the surprise?" the purple eagle asked impatiently.

"I just called mom from the phone after she took Leslie to a school for carpenters, and she agreed that you should meet with the whole family again!" the sparrow yelled in a thrill.

Zeta shook her head, and was shocked, "What?!"

"Isn't it great?! After you run away from my home world, and you have many failed attempts to get back, I promised that I will help you reunite with my aunts again!" Aggie threw confetti and jumped happily.

But Zeta didn't respond. She doesn't look so happy. She wanted to be happy that her adoptive niece planned for her to be reunited with her adoptive human family. But, she has doubts about what will happen next.

Aggie stopped jumping when she noticed Zeta didn't look so excited, "What's wrong? Is there something wrong? You're not happy about this?"

Zeta sighed, "It's not because I'm not happy. It's just that… I don't think I'm ready for this?"

"You don't want to meet your other sisters again?" Aggie asked in worry.

"No, I want to see them again. I'm just… afraid that… they don't want to see me again," Zeta frowned in guilt.

"That's not true. They would love to see you again," Rebecca said, "I mean, are Aggie's aunts love you?"

"Yeah, of course, they do love. They love me like their own sister. But, after I ran away, never told where I go, I made them so worried for years. If I showed up just now…, they'll hate me."

"But, Nanay accepted you back," Aggie recalled.

"Because your mother and I were very close, and my human best friend. She's the one who found me when she opened the portal to our my home world at Eagle Island, and urged her parents to adopt me. But for the others? You know how strict they are," Zeta explained.

Aggie's face dropped when she knew what Zeta was talking about, about her aunts, "You're right. They are kinda strict, Zeta. But they always choose family out of anything else, and you're part of it. And I'm sure that if you come back, they will very happy to see you again," Aggie held Zeta's wing gently, and looked up to her aunt, "I promise everything will be fine. That's why I'm coming with you support."

"And us, too," Red added, "We also knew Aggie's aunts, so our team and I agreed to come along for support, and just in case if something will happen between you guys."

"I called them if they agree to come with me to support you, too. The Imaginary Team knew all of my families, so I want to bring them along," Aggie explained.

Zeta still wasn't so sure of reuniting with her other sisters in this time, but with her niece and her friends support, the eagle knew she would be fine as she smiled down at Aggie.

"Wait a minute," Mighty Eagle interrupted the moment, "If your sisters are also Aggie's aunts, which this made them… my sisters-in-law! Uuugghhh!" he groaned in disgust.

"Uh, what's wrong with that?" Zeta looked at her husband.

"Um, Mighty Eagle and my aunts don't get along pretty much," Aggie explained, "Because of his… goofy and 'ding-dong' personality in front of my aunts."

_*Flashback*_

_When Aggie took her aunts on a tour in Mighty Eagle's cave, it was all messy and stinky around here._

_There was another time when Aggie's aunt came to Mighty Eagle for a visit, but he accidentally slipped, and accidentally dropped some tea onto them, making the aunts scream._

_When Mighty Eagle visited Aggie's world, he hanged out with Aggie's uncles (two of the aunts' husbands) and cousins-in-law playing tennis, but accidentally crashed the ball into a party where the aunts put together._

_*End of Flashback"_

"Seriously?!" Zeta yelled at Mighty Eagle for not making a good impression towards her adoptive older sister's

"Look, Aggie's aunts are so strict! They rather like formal and well-behaved than me!" Mighty Eagle told his wife.

"Well, since you're married to me, they will going to accept you as their brother-in-law. Like what Agatha said, they prefer family than anything else," Zeta said.

"Yeah, but they still rather prefer perfect and well-behaved. They were always embarrassed when we do something… embarrassing, just like Uncle Ethan," Aggie recalled, "But… he's part of the family now, no matter how embarrassing he'll cause."

"Guess your aunts have to get use to me then," Mighty Eagle sighed nervously.

"So, Zeta… are you still ready to meet our family again?" Aggie asked, hoping for a good answer.

Still, Zeta was too nervous to reunite with her adoptive sisters, but with her family, and her new friends are there to support, she will be just fine. She nodded slowly as she was ready for this reunion.

"And I definitely cannot be going, because I have a lot of things to do here," Leonard looked away.

"You're coming, too!" Red yelled.

"Fine! But I'll bring few of my minions, plus Garry since he was also involve in this. He really want to study more of the multiverse," the king suggested.

"I also have to bring few of my guards, just for full protection. I remember how dangerous your home place is," Zeta told Aggie.

"It's true. Philippines or my whole home world is a dangerous place," the sparrow nodded, H"Hmm, since Leonard and Zeta will bring their guards, I think I should also bring some the other birds from Bird Island, just to be fair."

"Like who?" Hal inquired.

"I'll write them down on my list. Only the birds who haven't gone into my home world yet."

"Poppy, Dahlia, Willow, and Gale already visited your world when I invited them in few occassions," Stella recalled.

"And our parents too," Jay added.

"So that's why they don't need to come along. They've been into my world already, so I need to think of the birds who have to come along." Aggie said.

"So, which sister do I have to meet first?" Zeta asked her niece.

She put her fingers under her chin as she thought of which aunt should Zeta meet first after many many years of not seeing each other, "Hmm… although…"

"What?" Zeta started to get more nervous.

"I just had an idea of who you would meet first. But you might not like it."

"I'll do anything to see my sisters again, Agatha. Yes, I still have doubts, but I think I'm ready to face my consequences for running away without telling them before."

"I know one aunt that might be available, but I don't know if you two want to see each other because of your… sibling rivalry that Nanay told me when I called her."

"Who?" Zeta wanted to know which sister Aggie referred to, until she remembered which of her adoptive sisters that she had a history and sibling rivalry with, "Oh," the purple eagle sighed.

* * *

Aggie opened a portal with her own dimensional remote control as she and her friend came out, entering her home world, and Aggie turned back into her human form with fairy wings, which she was born with them. Aside from the birds that Aggie selected to come along, Leonard brought few of his guards, Zeta brought few of her own guards, and few of the birds of Bird Island, like Vivi, Sam-Sam, Ella, Pinky, Alex, Judge Peckinpah, Cyrus, and even the Mime Bird (his request, not Aggie's). Aggie's home is a little dangerous place. They don't know if someone lurking out from the shadows to do anything with crime.

On where they stepped is a dirt street with buried stones. Some houses were under construction, while some were completed. There was also vacant slot with tall grass, and big trees.

"Ladies and gentleman, birds and pigs who haven't came here yet, welcome to my home world!" Aggie announced.

"So this is your home world," Pinky observed the place, "Almost similar to Bird Island."

"Only except it's not just one small island. This is just my home country. An Archipelago country, Philippines!" Aggie's voice echoed to the sky as it revealed that they are standing small country, part of Aggie's home world, Earth. Her Earth. "Since there are infinite Earths in the universe, and your world is also an Earth, this is my Earth, and I'm sure we're in the right Earth."

"And why I have to come along?" Judge Peckinpah required.

"Because we need you, Your Honor. Plus, you always want to visit this after I shared to you my true identity, remember?" Aggie reminded.

I did, didn't I?" The judge smiled embarrassingly as he forgot aboutnhis wish of visiting Aggie's home

Zeta looked around as she doesn't see this place familiar, "Hmm, where are we?"

"Oh, this is Mandog," Aggie replied.

"Mandog?"

"Maybe that sugarcane field over there may refresh your memory,"

When Aggie pointed the sugarcane field just a few feet away from the street of Brgy. Mandog, Zeta's memory just returned to her.

"Oh, I remember now! This is used to be part of the sugarcane field!" the purple eagle guessed.

"But they converted this part into a residential area!" Aggie exclaimed.

"Wait, there are sugarcanes here?!" a minion pig asked excitingly.

"If you think 'candy canes', that's different," Aggie started to explained, but she teleported away out sight, but teleported back with a bamboo stick on her hand, but it's not just a bamboo stick, "This is what we humans called 'sugarcane'. It looks like a bamboo stick, but when it was perfectly ripe…" she sliced the top of the stick with her lightsaber, peeling the skin of the stick, which reveal something white inside, and took a hard bite. When she kept chewing the sugarcane, she spit it out when it ran out of sweets, "That's how you eat it. Don't swallow it. You might get choke."

"But why would you spit it out if this is actually food?" Sil asked, taking the cane from Aggie.

"You see, Sil, biting the fibrous inner flesh of the sugarcane, called bagasse, will release the sweet flavor," Aggie discussed, "Once you have chewed the fibrous material and extracted all of its sweetness, spit out and dispose of it."

As she wanted to discover this new food herself, Silver took a bite on the white flesh of cane, and chewed on it. She could taste that sweet flavor, and spit out what was left, "You were right, Aggie. It is good."

"And over there...," Aggie pointed a small factory at the other side of the sugarcane field, "That is where they converted the sugarcane into something like brown sugar. Gooey one."

"Wow, Aggie, your home world is rich with natural resources," Garriy complimented.

"Well, also your islands, but the soil is not as rich as either of your islands. No offense," Aggie chuckled.

"None taken," Red, Leonard and Zeta said.

Just then, a human mother and son walked by, just spoted Aggie and the others.

"Mommy, mommy, look, it's Red and the whole flock!" the boy exclaimed.

Then, more human children appeared and got the flocks attention.

"Chuck, can I get your autograph?!"

"Bomb, you're my favorite!"

The children started to jump up and down around the birds, asking for autograph, saying good words to them, and adored them.

""Give me five there, Stella!"

"I have candy here if you like, Bubbles."

"You're awesome, Aggie!"

"Zoe, you're so cute!"

"Can you give me a ride, Mighty Eagle?"

The small birds, Mighty Eagle and Aggie blushed when the children adored them.

"Hey, can you give me a five, too?" Leonard handed a hoof to a human girl to get a high-five from her.

But the human girl was shocked as she gasped when she recognized Leonard, "A pig! Guys, it's a green pig!"

The other children gasped.

"I'll get 1000 points for this!" another human boy shouted as he took out his handy slingshot and a tiny stone, and he fired the stone from slingshot towards Leonard.

The stone just hit Leonard, which it sting his hoof a bit, "Ow! What the-?"

Then, the children started to pick up stick, "Get them!" they all charged at the pigs, and hammered them with the sticks.

Luckily for the pigs, the human children aren't so strong to hit them with the sticks, so they feel a little pain.

The birds and Aggie pulled the children away gentlt from hitting the pigs.

"Okay, okay, kids, stop!" Aggie told them as the children obeyed, "Don't worry, kids. They're harmless. We'll take care of them."

Then, the parents' children approached them and took their kids.

"I am so sorry, Ms. Galido," a human woman said.

"That's okay, miss. They're just helping, and they're kids," Stella giggled.

"Well, we'll see you around," Another human man said before the parents left off with their children.

After the humans left, the birds and Aggie helped thr pigs to get up.

"Sorry about that, you guys," Aggie apologized.

"Wow, you guys are popular here," Silver said.

"Well, we've been saving the day, serving people who are victims of natural disasters, and entertaining the humans from boredom and negative thoughts, the humans in this world, only the Philippines, appreciated everything what we have done, and they want to do something for us in return,"Matilda explained.

"And we appreciated how they support us," Roy added.

"But why would they hit us?" Courtney groaned from the small pain the kids hit her with sticks.

"Well, you pigs also have a reputation around here," Aggie blushed and admitted nervously, "They saw you as enemies of the birds… and me… and the whole I Team since Red and his group were part of the team.

"So, no one in this world knew about the truce?" Leonard questioned.

"Nope." Aggie answered.

"And no one knows about me yet?" Silver added as Aggie shook her head side-by-side, replying 'no'.

"Oh well, this means no one knows about what happen back in Magic Isl-" Jerry (eagle) was about to spill the beans, but Carl closed his beak, and their fellow eagle guards shushed him, reminding Jerry not to reveal the secret.

Zeta still looked around the area and noticed the changes that happen to her temporary home, "Wow, many things changed since I left."

"Well, you have a lot of things to catch up. Lot of things changed here. Just like Aunt Salome's house right here."

The winged human pointed a big house near them. The house is like a palace, only smaller, and the front garden is not as formal as the original rich places. There was also a small open hut that was suppose to be a very small gazebo at the side.

"Wow, Salome was so rich, huh?" Zeta stared at the house in awe.

"Actually, no. She and Uncle Vic like to save money, they have enough to upgrade their house anytime they want," Aggie explained, "Come on, guys," she pulled Zeta by the wing as the others followed.

Good thing that the house is big that the eagles can fit right in. When they made it to the door, Zeta was open to push it open as she placed her wing on the door, but she resisted.

"I don't think I can do this," she said nervously.

"Hey, I'll be right beside you, Zeta. Everything will be fine," Aggie held her adoptive aunt's wing firmly.

"And Mom," Debbie placed her wing on her mother's back, "We're all right behind you."

The rest of the birds, pigs and eagles nodded that they are here for Zeta to support her.

Zeta formed a smile on her beak as she turned back to the door. She and Aggie opened the door together, and they all entered the house.

At the high spiral staircase, there is Salome Mondejar-Lo standing at the landing platform with her husband, Vic Lo. The two don't look happy or excited, but they just looked stern at Aggie and her friends.

Zeta was a little bit scared when she saw one of her older sisters for the first time in many years. She looked down and looked away.

As they came forward, Aggie and Zeta were the only ones near the first step of the stairs, while the others were behind them.

Aggie silently grinned sheepishly as she was also nervous about this, "Sooo, Auntie Salome..."she also laughed nervously, "You'll never guess who's back! Actually, maybe you can guess, 'cause she's right here. But, um..."

But Salome still stared at them sternly.

"Am I helping?" Aggie whispered to Zeta as she still grinned nervously.

But Zeta wanted to face this consequence herself as she took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Salome, the last time we saw each other, I was your spoiled little sister who betrayed and abandoned our family."

"I wouldn't have said it that way!" Aggie cringed in panic, then cleared her throat, "What Aunt Zeta means to say is—"

But Zeta covered Aggie's mouth with her wing, keeping her quiet, and the eagle knelt down to beg in front of her sister, "I mean that I come before you a changed eagle, humbly asking for forgiveness, guidance, and acceptance."

Although she still looked stern, Salome walked down the stairs. Zeta is still taller than Salome, but the latter is still older than the former. Zeta watched her older sister approached her.

Aggie really cringed at this moment. It's almost the same as watching family drama movies. Mighty Eagle covered his eyes as he doesn't want to see what will happen, and thought it might be something bad. Debbie moved closer to her dad, and closed her eyes too. And the rest just moved a little backward, ready for something dramatic.

Since she didn't receive any respond from her sister, Zeta broke the silence in the room, and closed her eyes in guilt, "Or I can just go, and you never have to see me again."

But all of a sudden, Salome gently held Zeta's wing, which made the purple eagle open her eyes, and look at her human adoptive sister.

Salome then turned her face to a warm welcome smile, "I've missed you, little sister Zeta."

Those words made the other birds, pigs, eagle and Aggie snapped from the intense feeling to happiness as they all sighed softly in relief.

Zeta was speechless, but she's happy that one of her sisters missed her so much after all these years, "I... I'm so sorry."

Salome and Zeta hugged for the first time in many years of not seeing each other. Zeta almost shed a tear while hugging Salome as they pulled away from the hug.

Zeta's family and friends behind were smiling at this heartwarming moment. Even Aggie was extremely happy for this.

"Eeeee!" she squealed in excitement.

* * *

Later, Salome and her housekeeper made food for the guests as the birds, pigs and eagles enjoyed digging in. Leo and Bernadette arrived a little late after taking Leslie in Carpenter School.

Ella took a bit from a mudfish on a stick, "Hmm-mm, these mudfishes are delicious."

"Aggie's family have their own taste for seafood, even these shrimps," Chuck explained, eating one of the shrimps from a plate.

"Though these dishes are old traditions, this bok choy and potato soup taste delicious," Axel commented.

"I simply cannot believe how tall you've gotten!" Salome exclaimed at the table with Zeta, Aggie, and Bernadette.

Zeta blushed at that compliment, "Well, it's been many years. I couldn't even get back home if it weren't for Agatha. If she didn't come to my home world, well, I wouldn't come back to you guys."

"Mama and Papa were so worried about you after you left. And they never stop thinking about you before they died," Salome held Zeta's wings, trying to comfort the eagle about their parents' passing.

"I wish I catch up with them sooner," Zeta frowned.

"Hey, at least, you still have time to see the rest of our sisters," Bernadette said.

"Anunciasion, Rosario, Encarnasion, and Dolores will be very happy to see you… or not so happy for Dolores. You know how she is," Salome reminded about their other older sister.

"Yeah. I remember how she was," Zeta rolled her eyes, "I really want to see the rest of our sisters."

"Well, I have an idea how we can surprise them," Aggie said, then called Courtney, "Courtney, can I borrow your phone for a bit?!"

"Uh, sure," Courtney left the table, and handed her cellphone to Aggie, "What do you need that for?"

"Something to surprise my other aunts," Aggie smirked.

* * *

**Well, this is gonna be a heartwarming family reunion. There are few references in this chapter.**

**When Aggie got angry and have a tantrum, the floor and walls of Leonard's throne room started to shake and crack, which is similar to Steven Universe Future.**

**The part where one of the human children mentioned "1000 points" for hitting a pig is similar to the original game of Angry Birds. When the pigs popped, the player will earn 1000 points or higher.**

**And the part where Zeta and Salome reunited with Aggie supporting is similar to Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship.**

**This chapter also shows the natural resources of the Philippines, like sugarcane, mudfish on a stick, and flavorful vegetable soup.**


	32. Family Reunion part 2

Aggie just finished using Courtney's phone as she gave the phone to the pig.

"So, you just used my phone to send that message to your aunt," Courtney guessed.

"Mm-hmm," Aggie nodded confidently.

"Why didn't you use your own phone?"

"I want to, but it'll ruin the surprise. I want the sender to be unknown to Aunt Anunciasion. She has no idea that I found her missing youngest sister."

"So, why are we riding this… long metallic vehicle instead of riding with the eagles to fly us to your aunt's house gain?" Leonard asked.

"It's called a Jeepney, Leonard," Aggie explained as it revealed the all birds, pigs and eagles were riding on 2 jeepneys while Aggie's family were driving their own cars. The birds, pigs and Aggie were inside of a jeep, while the eagles were riding on top, "Jeepney is one of the most common vehicles that we human Filipinos ever drive on. Unlike your vehicles back in Piggy Island, Jeepneys can be use for a living. Like our driver here. And since the ride should be paid with Philippine coins and none of you have some, I will pay," she took out Peso bills and coins from her wallet, and gave it to the driver.

"I think it's fun here," Debbie yelled as she was on top of the jeepney with her fellow eagles, "I would've want to see everything green and brown like this!"

"Things were a bit different back then," Zeta smiled, happy to see the word where she was raised again.

Back inside the jeepney, Ella started to ask.

"And how do you pronounce the name of this place, 'Ilo-ilo'?"

"It's Iloilo. A province is a small part of the country. The Iloilo lies on Panay Island since my country is an archipelago. Maasin is the municipality of Panay, a very small part of Iloilo. In this municipality and its barangays, everything is all about farming, with animals or plants. Sugarcanes, rice, corn, a lot of them. There's also fish pond for selling delicious mud fish. I'll show you the town of Maasin when we get there in a few minutes," Aggie said.

* * *

In the house of the Garrido Family, Anunciacion Mondejar-Garrido, the matriarch and widow of the Garrido family, was texting her oldest daughter to know how the wedding planning coming on while she was outside of the house, gardening.

Suddenly, her grandson, Matthew Lucas, came out of the house with a phone on his hand.

"Lola Anunciacion! Take a look at this!" the boy called.

"What is it, Apo?" Anunciacion asked her grandson.

"It's for you!"

When Matthew Lucas gave the phone to his grandmother, Anunciacion look at the phone, and play a video message from an "unknown sender".

The video showed Zeta, talking to the camera, "Hey, sis, Ayoy, if that's your nickname until now. You might not know me, but… if you remember…, it's me, Zeta. The little big eagle that Bernadette found from another world, and Mama and Papa adopted as their new daughter?"

Anunciacion covered her mouth with her spare hand to hide her smile. She did remember Zeta as her adoptive youngest sister. She started to tear up.

"Yep. I grew up, and I look a little different back then," the video continued, "Look, I want to meet you and see again after many many years of… running away from home. I don't know if you're mad at me or happy right now, but I want to say… I'm sorry… for running away. I'm kinda afraid to see you in person, and… I also have a lot of things to do now that I'm in charge with my kind. I hope this video was worth to be our better reunion. I'll see you soon when I can. Bye!"

As the video ended, Anunciacion wiped her tears away as she sniffed. She almost cried as she missed her adoptive little sister so much. She saw how much the youngest sister have grown.

"Lola?" Matthew Lucas grabbed his grandmother's hand, "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Anunciacion just sniffed, "Nothing, Apo. I'm just happy to see my long-lost little sister all grown up. I wish she was here right now to see her."

Just then, a purple wing was placed on Anunciacion left shoulder. She gasped as she turned around to see who held her shoulder, only to see her adoptive youngest sister… in person!

"Surprise!" Zeta winked.

Anunciacion jumped backward a little and gasped, "Zeta! It is you!" She rushed and hugged the tall eagle tightly as Zeta bent down and hug one of her older sisters.

"I missed you, Anunciacion!" the purple eagle cried.

"I missed you, too!" Anunciacion replied, "I was so worried all these years!"

Behind the gates and fences, Aggie, her family, the birds, pigs and eagles watched another reunion scene between sister happily as some were tearing up.

"I couldn't believe we finally saw our sister again!" Salome cried.

"I couldn't believe a let almost the whole three islands to join us," Aggie admitted. She opened a portal from the birds and pigs' world to let the other birds, pigs and eagles to enter her world and let them see what her home world would look like just before this sister moment happened.

"You did say that you don't have favorites. Plus, you would've wanted it," Mighty Eagle reminded.

"Fine. As long we didn't crowd the whole area where we are standing and we shouldn't take any more jeepneys for them, we'll be fine," Aggie said as she continued watching a sister moment.

After 5 minutes of hugging, Anunciacion and Zeta broke the hug, and they looked at each other face-to-face.

"Where have you been all this years?! What happened?! I have so many questions!" Anunciacion cried.

"I'll explain everything to you later. I just want to meet the rest of our sisters," Zeta smiled, "Where's Encar and Rosario?"

"Encar was just few houses away. Since you're here, we can meet with her first before Rosario."

"I'll tell you what I've been doing along the way when we get to Encar."

* * *

The travel is just dozens of walks away as the birds, pigs, eagles and the Mondejar Family made it in front of the original Mondejar house.

Zeta took a long stare at the old tall house as she refreshed her memory of how and where she was raised for 10 years.

"This is my old home," Zeta whispered to herself, "My childhood home."

"Alright, Zeta, Encar got sick for few years, and she was kinda weak to walk because it's been ages now, but she's as healthy as ever while Santiago took care of her," Anunciacion said, "And gladly she has more time to see you again."

Zeta's face dropped, "Oh… Maybe I shouldn't be here. She might not want to see me again. And Santiago and I were never really close because of his… condition."

"That's not true! Encar loves you very much, and she missed you ever since you left," Salome corrected.

"And we should take Encar and Santiago out of the house, while you stay here," Bernadette suggested, "They'll be so happy to see you."

"I know Santiago is my uncle, but his condition was creepy for me since… I'm a girl," Aggie admitted.

"I, uh…, get what you mean," Zeta confessed as she recalled some times when Santiago was not himself they were both children and "play" together.

"Just, all of you, stay here while my sisters and I go inside to get our sister and brother," Bernadette instructed as she, Salome and Anunciacion went inside by opening a small gate, and entered the house by the door, and closed it.

As the birds, pigs, eagles, and Aggie and few of her relatives were waiting, Zeta could feel her wings shaking as she was very nervous to see more of her adoptive siblings again after many years.

"You're scared, huh, Aunt Zeta?" Aggie guessed.

"What?! No, I'm not!" Zeta hesitated, until she looked at Aggie's smirk. She groaned in defeat, "Yeah, I'm scared and nervous. I almost never see Encar again because she was very old now."

"She's not that old. Okay, look, if you want to make another good impression for your sister and brother again, you need to practice," Aggie stood in front of Zeta, "Just pretend that I'm Aunt Encar… or Uncle Santiago… or both, and show me your first impression. It should be a good one,"

As the practice began, Zeta hesitated to talk at first as she was too nervous to say. She turned away with a nervous and exciting look on her face as she whispered to herself, "Okay, first impression is the only impression. You gotta nail this," She turned back to Aggie with a sad-happy look, "Greetings, siblings!"

But Aggie and everyone else looked uncomfortable with Zeta's first-impression practice.

"Is that good?" Zeta asked.

"Umm…," Aggie has to ne honest with her adoptive aunt as she shook her head, "No."

Zeta next showed a hunching position and waves her left wing, " Hellooooo!"

Aggie groaned disappointingly, "No!"

Next, Zeta popped out from behind a tree in a flower pot, "Oh, hey, didn't see you there."

"WHAT WAS THAT?! That's not a good impression!" Aggie shouted.

"I was nervous, okay?" Zeta yelled.

"But you weren't so nervous when leading your eagles!" the winged human groaned, "I guess when it comes to family, you feel nervous, huh?"

"Think so," Zeta nodded.

"Mm-hmm," Bomb responded.

"Been there," Glenn replied.

"Not really for some of us," Axel corrected, reminding of his own eaglet.

"Look, Aunt Zeta, a good first impression shouldn't be too good or exciting or special, and I can't use my magic to make it work like fireworks and stuff. You just have to be yourself. A good first impression is simple and sincere. And we all promise that we're behind you to support you," Aggie lightly pushed Zeta near the gate.

Zeta stared at the little gate and the door of the house as she was worried if hrr first impression for her other sister and brother would be a disaster, but she shouldn't have to worry because she still has her friends and family for support, "Simple, sincere. It's just the most important moment after many years of your life," She took a deep breath as she opened the little gate, and entered the narrow garden where small vases and pots were placed.

Inside the house, Bernadette, Anunciacion, Salome and Santiago helped Encar sitting down on her wheel chair. Santiago pushed helped pushing the wheel chair with Encar to the door.

"What is this all about?" Encar asked.

"You are not going to believe this, Encar, but we can't tell you what it was," Bernadette squealed excitingly.

"Seriously, what's going on?"

"Oh, nothing, except there's something or someone we want to show you," Salome said.

"Santiago, can you give me Encar's medicine?" Anunciacion requested.

Santiago is the only brother left of the Mondejar siblings, but grew up in not-so-normal way. He only spoke few words, and is not mature at his age. He obeyed one of his older sisters as he dropped a pill on the water as the medicine dissolves.

"Just drink your medicine, and you'll see something or someone important in your life," Anunciasion advised as she handed the glass of medicine around Encar's wrinkled hand.

"Oh, please, there's nothing more important in your life than spending my final years with my family," the older sister said.

Bernadette opened the door, and who should they found at the front porch, but Zeta practicing her greetings.

'Sup, Mondejar sibling! I'm back in the pamilya—" Zeta stopped her excitement as she made the wrong impressions, and face-palmed in embarrassment, " h, no. Knew it was wrong as soon as I said it. Sorry, that was terrible. Can I get a do-over?"

There was silence in the air, and there is no reaction to respond for few seconds. Encar looked at Zeta for the first time in years, as if tears about to fall from her eyes.

But still, Zeta wouldn't let the silence stop her from greeting the oldest living sister and last brother of her adoptive family, "Hi Encarnacion, Santiago."

Though Santiago has a little difficulty to remember the eagle, Encar dropped her glass of her liquefied medicine, and it shattered on the floor.

Zeta was about to say something, but Encar jumped off her wheel chair, and embraced her adoptive youngest sister. Encar seemed to forget all about her sickness, and her mind was focused on her long lost sister. She hugged Zeta tightly while laughing happily and lowered down because her feet can't hold of standing up that long. Zeta kneeled down to continue hugging her old adoptive sister.

Everyone, their friends and familly, watched the whole scene as they almost cried at this moment.

"I think I started to love this family," Garry secretly cried as he wiped his tear quickly.

Encar broke the hug, and looked at her fully-grown little sister, "IT'S YOU! IT'S REALLY YOU! OH, I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Oh, look at you! Oh, standing here, so tall!" She laughed and cried at the same time happily, "I thought you were—

"Dead? Not yet!" Zeta said before secretly glanced at Aggie, "At least."

Aggie blushed in embarrassment when her eagle aunt reminded her of how she almost killed everyone when she turned evil.

"But…, Where have you been?" Encar asked.

"I went back to my home world… on Eagle Island," Zeta answered.

"You were back to your home world all this time? Papa and I had been searching you there!"

"Not hard enough. My parents continued raising me, and I have to go to school. And glad I did so I can find a way back to your home world!"

"Don't raise your voice at me, you feather ball! Your island was all snowy, you know!"

The sisters glared at each other like rivaled siblings. But Zeta giggled as she missed what her oldest sister used to call her as she hugged her again, "I missed how you called me like that."

Encar embraced her tall adoptive sister back as she looked up, "How have you been? Have you graduated school? What's your job?"

"It's a long story, but I've been fine, and I'm now the leader of my fellow eagles."

Encar then look around where the birds, pigs and eagles are. Aggie just waved at her a little as Encar recognized her bird friends, and realized the eagles are bigger ones than the birds, which means the eagles are the birds that her adoptive sister led with.

Encar looked back at Zeta with a proud smile on her face, "You're a leader… of your whole island?! With these eagles?! Brilliant! Whatever you are, you're every bit the woman you were decades ago!"

"I knew you like the surprise!" Salome yelled.

"SURPRISE!" Aggie cheered.

When Zeta turned to see her adoptive older brother, she wasn't happy to see him than her sisters, but she's glad that Santiago survived the curse, "Hi, Santiago."

Santiago just smiled and waved at Zeta

"Now I have reunite with the rest of the sisters: Rosario, Dolores… Wait, where is Carmen?" Zeta asked about the third sister.

Encar didn't answer as she frowned and shook her head down. Zeta turned to her other sisters, which they did the same. She also turned to Aggie, but she didn't answer. It is presumed that Carmel already died, even before Aggie was born.

"I see," Zeta mourned a little, "But I have 2 more sisters to meet. I want to see Rosario."

"Aunt Rosario? Oh, she was still in Mandog," Aggie said.

"Rosario's in Mandog? We've already been there," the purple eagle said.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot to tell you that were neighbors. Rosario's house it at the other side of our house," Salome confessed.

"And why didn't you tell me?!"

"We're little too excited for the reunion," Bernadette blushed in embarrassment.

Zeta grunted frustratingly, "Guess we have to go back to Mandog?"

"Not exactly," Aggie took out her phone from the pocket of her dress as she dialed the number of her Aunt Rosario, "I'll call her this time…, and I think the town should know you're here."

Zeta didn't know what her adoptive niece was talking about, until she realized Aggie has another plan to make this reunion wonderful, "Oh no."

* * *

Some time later, almost the whole town gathered around for a "town meeting" at the gymnasium.

Rosario made it just in time after she received a call from Aggie, and took a tricycle to get there. She already sat down on her chair, alone, with some strangers beside her, but couldn't find her niece, and wondered why Aggie sent her here.

Just then, the mayor of Maasin called Rosario to be on stage. Rosario couldn't understand why, but she climbed up the stage where she sat down near a screen to let her watch a video.

The screen revealed to another video about Zeta.

"Um, hi, everyone. My name is… Zeta Mondejar. Some of you might know me, while some of you don't, and some of you wondered why I mentioned my last name."

When she watched the video, Rosario started to tear up as she remembered her long-lost adoptive sister who she never found for many years. Even though it was just a recorded video, Rosario waved "hi" to the screen.

"I was adopted by Bautista Mondejar Sr. and Trinidad Besares-Mondejar when their youngest daughter, Bernadette Mondejar-Galido, found me as a little eaglet from another world, and the Mondejars welcomed me into their family," Zeta explained in the video while started to tear up, "10 years later, I ran away, back to my home world where my home island is, Eagle Island. I ran away for a reason, but it was no excuse. I regret, since day one, that I ran off without telling my family where I am. I never stop thinking about the humans who raised me, and treated me as one of their own. I studied and worked so hard to find a way back into your world. I seemed to give up when none of my studies worked. All I wanted when I get back there is to reunite with my family. I'm not sure if Mama and Papa are dead or alive, or few of my siblings, but at least just few living siblings, I still want to see them again. I would risk of showing up into this world just to see them again!"

Rosario started to cry when she continued to watch the video. The crowd down the stage started to cry when they listen to Zeta's video. They can reflect the story of being separated from their siblings. Some of the humans knew Zeta when she was an eaglet as they have no problem of confuse about her.

While crying and watching the video, Rosario began to whisper as she was wishing quietly, "Oh, Zeta. I'm here now. I'm still waiting for you. I missed you so much. I never forget all about you. Please come home with us."

Behind the crowd of humans, Zeta and the rest of her company were watching the whole scene as they were about to cry.

Aggie wiped her tears as she trued to stay focus on the plan, "Alright, Aunt Zeta, you know what to do. Just go to Aunt Rosario, and we're still behind you to support you."

"Okay," Zeta turned to the other sisters and only brother, "What about you?"

"Don't worry, we'll catch up. Now, go!" Salome said as she pointed her finger to Rosario, gesturing Zeta to go.

Zeta turned around, taking a deep breath, and marched at the middle line of the crowd.

As Zeta walked forward without making eye-contact with the other humans, some humans who might knew here just gasped and looked at her.

"Wait, who is that?"

"Is that…?"

"It is! It's her!"

"She's here, all grown up!"

"She's so taller than I imagined."

When the crowd saw Zeta, they were screaming in excitement as they couldn't wait for the upcoming sister reunion. Some teenagers were jumping, while some adults were gonna cry. Aggie and Debbie embraced one another as they are also excited for this moment. Chuck and Silver did the same as siblings.

When Zeta climbed up the stage while Rosario was still crying and watching the video, and the eagle kneeled down, and surprisingly hugged her sister.

Rosario turned around and screamed happily to see her adoptive eagle sister again, "Oh, Zeta, you're here! You came back!" she cried so loud, the whole gym heard her cry.

"I came home," Zeta whispered as she shed a tear, and hugged one of her older sisters tightly.

The whole gym broke in silence while the crowd humans started to cry at this lovely sister moment. The birds, pigs, eagles and the rest of the Mondejar family also cried.

"It's so beautiful," Chuck whimpered in tears.

"Here you go, buddy," Bomb gave Chuck at tissues as the yellow bird blew his beak on it.

"I don't want to say this…," Silver swallowed a little amount of her cry, "But I think I'm started to get… jealous."

Ruby heard what Silver said, even through these loud cries of the crowd as she replaced her sadness with scoff, "Why would you be jealous? I thought you already happy of what you have with your life?. What are you jealous about?"

Silver sniffed in confession, "THIS! This beautiful family reunion moment! How could Aggie have a family so big and loving, and her relatives and the other humans around didn't matter how different Zeta was to them?"

"Because, Silver, Aggie's family, any of her family, have always placed emphasis of putting family first! Why else Aggie treated her close friends as her own family? because that's what she is! I thought you knew about that!" Ruby yelled so Silver can hear her, despite of the humans loud cries.

"But why Aggie was still not contented with her life now that she has a loving family?!"

"Because family is the only thing Aggie has! In fact, she's the only member of her family who doesn't have friends. What happened if she doesn't have a family anymore?! Huh?! That's why she needs us! Her friends! You know what, Silver?! You're not the only one who needs friends in this world… and you almost stole them from Aggie!" Ruby explained as she continued to watched the heartwarming reunion.

Silver heard what Ruby said as she came to her senses that she understood why Aggie was so upset when no one's looking up to her back in Bird Island, and thought her own friends doesn't like her anymore because Silver had done a lot to save Bird Island and Piggy Island. Aggie might have a loving family, but her life might get worst if they are all gone.

Red was also watching this family scene as he heard what Chuck said about this being beautiful, "It sure is," he nodded in agreement as he tried not to cry at this cheesy moment. Then, he turned to Aggie, "Ags, please tell me this is your last family reunion surprise!"

"There is one sister left, but… wait," Aggie thought of something as she turned to her two aunts, "Aunt Anunciacion, Aunt Salome, do Dam, Quake, Julie, Kendee, and Lye know about Zeta?"

* * *

In a big house near the market of Maasin, 5 of Aggie's cousins; Dam and Quake, daughters of Anunciacion; Julie and Kendee, daughters of Salome; and Lya, daughter of Rosario, were making invitations for Kendee upcoming wedding. Michael Villa, Dam's husband, was also there to help with the planning while serving the girls some soda.

"This folding bone is so nice! Who knew that planning a wedding could be so fun?" Dam folded a piece of paper and handed it to her sister.

"I did!" Quake answered as she stamped the ink on the card that read "You're invited". She passed the paper to Kendee and her fiance, Simon.

The couple signed the initials on the paper as they gave it to Lye.

"We've been stuffing these envelopes ALL DAY!" Lye groaned tiredly as she put the card in the envelope, and hands it to Julie, "How many does that make?"

Julie licked and sealed the envelope, "That makes… 60!"

"Hey, girls," a voice was heard as the cousins looked at who was at the door. It was none other than Zeta with Aggie holding her wing for support. Glad that the door was big enough for her to get in, possibly because of Aggie's magic adjusting the door for Zeta, "Did you guys miss me?"

While the cousin stared at the eagle, only Dam and Quake dropped their sodas simultaneously, dumbstruck. It seemed only Quake and Dam knew about Zeta, but the rest of the cousins didn't yet.

"Ha! You girls lose!" Michael exclaimed in triumph, then looked at Zeta, "Also, less importantly, who are you?"

"I brought Zeta back! I hope that's cool," Aggie smiled sheepishly.

Dam got up from sitting down on the coach as she walked up to Zeta slowly, "Auntie… Zeta?"

Zeta looked at Dam in worry, thinking one of her nieces doesn't want to see her again. But then, Dam threw her arms around her eagle aunt.

"Whoa, Dam!"

Before Zeta could say more, Quake joined in the hug as she tackled her sister and adoptive aunt down.

"We haven't seen you since we're kids. We really missed you! We—" Quake almost eared up.

"Look, I'm right here now! Agatha told me everything about you," Zeta said.

While Aggie watched in awe, Julie, Kendee and Lye walked towards their younger cousin, and smirked at her.

"So, is anyone going to introduce me?" Michael asked, waiting for someone to introduce himself to the new visitor.

"Let's give 'em some space. I think we have a lot to learn about something… or someone like her," Kendee responded while looking at Zeta.

"Have you met the other titas yet? They'll be happy to see you!" Dam expected.

"I already met them, except for one," Zeta remembered one more sister that she haven't reunite with yet, but she was worried that this last sister won't want to see her again.

* * *

At the church of Maasin, St. James the Greater church, Dolores Mondejar, a nun, just finished praying as she headed out of the church. When she got out, she saw most of her family in front of her the residents of the whole town.

"Now where'd you all get to? I haven't seen or heard from you all day. And what's with the crowd and some of Agatha's friends?" the nun asked

"We've been all over. Learning about our family's history," Julie responded.

"Okay," Dolores was a little confuse about that respond

"And our long-lost adoptive aunt," Aggie added.

This caused Dolores to gasp as she remembered who's this "long-lost adoptive aunt" that Aggie was talking about.

The birds, pigs and eagles moved aside as Zeta showed herself in front of her nun sister.

For Dolores, she was surprised and happy that her youngest adoptive sister was finally came back, all grown up. It's been so long that they never found Zeta after she ran away. Although their parents and siblings were very sad and worried about Zeta throughout the years, but Dolores half-blamed her youngest sister for making the whole family worried, and wanted to move on from thinking about Zeta. She still loved Zeta as her own sister, but Dolores was still angry at her for secretly running away as she glared at the purple eagle.

"So... you're back, huh?"

"I sure am," Zeta bravely admitted, but shook down in guilt," Never should've left."

But Matthew Lucas turned the mood right for his adoptive great-aunt as he said, "Knowing you and learning all about our family, even how great-grandma and great-grandpa adopted you, I feel like I found a piece of me I didn't even know was missing"

Hearing your story makes me feel happy to be born into this family," Aggie cried proudly.

Dolores sighed in defeat for keeping Zeta as a secret from the new generations as she put her hand on Aggie's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I should've told you all about her sooner."

"And I should've been here," Zeta wished, "Ah, I can't believe my runaway keep me from… my family."

"Nothing's keeping you from us now," Aggie flew up to Zeta, and held both of her wings, "Let's not miss anything else."

"Agatha's right. Welcome home, little sis," Dolores held her hand up to Zeta for a hand shake.

"Thanks, big sis," Zeta shook her wing to Dolores' hand lightly.

"Now that we're all together, there's something' we want to show you. Lolo and Lola left us something to remember them by. Come on!" Aggie told everyone as she led her family, friends, and anyone who wanted to come along.

* * *

Aggie led them all to an old farm where the Mondejars used to live before moving to their current home. She and her cousins moved the grown bushes aside to show Bernadette, Salome, Anunciacion, Encar, Rosario, Dolores and Santiago a remembrance from Bautista and Trinidad.

The Mondejar siblings gasped as they saw a statue of them and the rest of their deceased siblings at their youth with heroic poses. Every statue of a Mondejar sibling are attached to one another. The tallest and oldest are standing at the back with their fingers pointing forward like a hero while the youngest and smallest ones are sitting on front with chest-up pose. Zeta, as an eaglet, was the youngest but the biggest of all the siblings, standing behind her adoptive human siblings, and made a similar pose with the oldest ones.

"It's beautiful," Anunciacion cried.

It's... impossible," Bernadette sobbed.

At the pedestal of the statue, the names were listed by order:

Jose  
Francisco  
Encarnacion  
Marcos  
Dolores  
Carmen  
Anunciacion  
Bautista Jr.  
Salome  
Rosario  
Bernadette  
Santiago  
Zeta

Zeta's name on the pedestal has a small purple feather besides it. Zeta placed her wing on her name with the feather as she started to cry. She realized that, even before or after death, her adoptive parents still loved her, and always made her their own daughter.

"If anything's gonna make it through, it's us Mondejar Family!" Aggie said.

The Mondejar siblings smiled at one another as they all group hug with their family, and they and their friends and the other humans looked at the statues of Bautista Sr. and Trinidad's beloved children.

* * *

**HOORAY! I DID IT! I FINISHED THIS BEAUTIFUL CHAPTER!**

**I hope you guys learn something, not just values, but also some Philippine stuff and about Aggie's family on her mother's side.**

**Panay**** is the sixth-largest and fourth most-populous island in the ****Philippines****, and ****it is divided into four ****provinces****: ****Aklan****, ****Antique****, ****Capiz**** and ****Iloilo****, which Iloilo is the setting of the story.**

**Maasin****, officially the ****Municipality of Maasin****, is a 3rd class ****municipality**** in the ****province**** of ****Iloilo**** with 50 barangays****.**

**There are some reunion scenes that i got the reference from like Ducktales (Nothing Can Stop Della Duck), Steven Universe (Maid Of Honor), and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic (The Perfect Pear).**

**There are Filipino words that were used in this chapter:**

**Lolo=Grandfather/Grandpa  
Lola=Grandmother/Grandma  
Apo=Grandchild  
Tita/Titas=Aunt/s**


	33. The Ugly Truth

After Aggie's multiple set up family reunions for her aunts, the pigs and eagles were very impress of Aggie's home world and home country as they requested to see more of the place where she usual had been. Since she's been waiting for Judge Peckinpah's punishment for her murderous crime, she has to let the three islands to visit her home world for a little tour. Since they've been to Maasin, her mother's former home municipality and Aggie's four high school years, Aggie decided to take a tour to the municipality of Cabatuan, Aggie's original home municipality and where she spent her elementary years.

She took the residents of the three islands on the street between San Nicolas de Tolentino Church and the town plaza park.

"This here is the church. Our major religion in the Philippines is Roman Catholic. Some religions in my home country are Islam and…" Aggie tried to think of other more religions, but it didn't come to her head, "Actually, that's all I know. There are a lot of secret religion in my country. Not really secret, but it was not so common like Roman Catholic and Islam."

"Why religion is so important to you?" Courtney asked.

"Because, Courtney, it shapes people's morals, customs, traditions, beliefs, and, ultimately, behavior," Aggie replied.

"But why do you share this with us?" Kira inquired.

"Just in case if some of you asked questions of what my niece was talking about," Zeta responded.

"Shared religious beliefs bind people together, no matter how different each other's religion is," Aggie added.

"But… we don't have a religion… or do we?" Shirley the elderly bird thought.

"Whether you, as an individual, are religious or not, it is important to recognize that many people are and to respect their beliefs."

"Now that's what I call her 'teacher'," Silver complimented at Aggie, "I learned very interesting things in this world!" She excitingly write some notes on her notepad.

Aggie rolled her eyes as she continued her tour, "And over here to your left is the Cabatuan Plaza Park! Cabatuan is 24 kilometers away from the city of Iloilo, the capital of the Iloilo province. This also has a gym just like what Maasin has."

"The inside is also similar to the gym in Maasin, but kinda bigger and improved," Jay stated.

"Maybe if we have more time, we could look around the plaza before we can go to my schools when I'm in elementary and Senior High School," the winged human suggested.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Greg Blue suggested as everyone scattered around as they got to the plaza park to have fun.

Some of the hatchlings, piglets, and eaglets were playing at the plazas playground. The teenagers and adults were roaming around the cemented paths and grass. The others were sitting down in cemented benches to talk and rest.

They've also buying street food like sorbetes, fish balls, Taho and Turon since they got the money from Aggie as she gave them 50 pesos for parents and individuals. Aggie has to keep her friends from eating meat that made out of any kind of birds or pigs or cow as she secretly hid all the food carts that was selling meat and eggs.

Some other birds and pigs were staying under a banana leaf-like structure that shade the people from the heat of the sun, while some were inside of the plaza's gym to explore with the other humans around. The big entrance was also covered with black curtain, which making a small gap for the people to enter easily without spreading the curtain to open, just in case of a movie or something occasional.

Suddenly, a girl name Angel Fabricante was checking her looks at her compact mirror, until she saw all the birds, pigs, eagles and Aggie roaming around the park and the gym.

"Eww. Who and what are those?" she asked in disgust.

"Are pigs supposed to be pink, not green?" the other girl, Ericka "Lara" Rada, pointed the pigs.

"Denzel is so not gonna like this ever since he got back from nowhere," Princess Saladar.

"Definitely not. He'll be like," Fabricante started to imitate Denzel's voice, "'I do not like this. Ew, ew, ew'."

"Oh my gosh, Angel! That's such a good Denzel impression," Rada applauded.

"I know, right?" Fabricante smirked.

Just then, Terence and Matilda's newly-hatched hatchlings approached the three human girls.

"Uh, hi. who's Denzel?" a light orange hatchling asked.

"Little sisters, don't ask that question!" Zoe warned as she, Vivi and Sam-Sam grabbed each little hatchling.

But it was too late.

The lights of the gym went off as every window were all covered with black curtains to cover the natural light outside as a spotlight shined below Zoe, her sister, Vivi and Sam-Sam.

"'Who's Denzel'?" Fabricante repeated what the smaller hatchling asked, "Were you born yesterday?"

"Actually, _hatched_ yesterday, but yes, they are," Vivi answered.

"Look, listen, and learn!" Fabricante, Saladar, and Rada said as they were like summoning a cue.

A spotlight shined a figure that formed a a giant shadow on the stage.

The teenagers and young adults started to cheer with the name "Denzel".

Aggie and all the birds, pigs and eagles went through the curtain from outside the gym as they were just in time to see what's going on.

"I love you, Denzel Damai!" a teenage girl shouted happily.

A sudden song played as sparkling firework fountain shined the whole stage as Denzel showed up.

**Denzel: **_I know you dream of being perfect and fair  
And you're here to try to earn your ticket there  
Better listen now or you haven't got a prayer  
Let me break it down, ooh_

Denzel danced down the stairs of the stage as teenagers, young adults (at Aggie and Denzel's age), and former schoolmates from their elementary years adored and cheered for him. Some girls and even boys fainted by Denzel's good looks and handsomeness.

Through the crowd, Aggie and residents of Bird, Piggy and Eagle Islands watched. Only Aggie and most of the birds of Bird Island and Mighty Eagle glared sharply at Denzel while he danced. Few of the birds, which includes Silver, didn't know much about Denzel as they watched while noticing Aggie and their fellow birds got their angry faces at Denzel. The pigs and eagle did the same.

**Denzel:** _If you want someone to love ya  
Babe, you gotta look like me  
Gotta be flawless, pure perfection, not for shelf  
And my first impression of ya, as far as I can see  
Is you simply can't compete with my sweet self _

_Is your hair as thin as mine?  
Are your glutes as tight as mine?  
Are the moves you got as drop-dead hot as this?_

**Charlie & Matt: **_No, no, they ain't_

**Denzel: **_Is your profile half this fine?  
If not, let me hit you with the bottom line  
Got to measure up or you won't get eternal bliss _

_So let me be honest  
I got to be honest  
I'm gonna be honest  
Whether you like it or not_

_You're much too short  
You're way too thin  
Is that a blemish on your double chin?  
Don't ever walk a runway  
Or man a kissing booth  
You're U-G-L-Y_

**Charlie & Matt:**_ Ugly_

**Denzel: **_And that's the ugly truth_

While Denzel danced across the floor with his high school batchmates and schoolmates cheering for him, Aggie and the whole three islands walked closely across the crowd with the birds and Aggie herself still glaring at Denzel, and some teenage humans looked away disgustingly away from them.

**Denzel: **_Now perhaps I've just upset ya  
But people, let's get real  
It's the most exclusive club that you want in  
There's a price to pay, you bet ya  
Hey, you gotta look ideal  
Or you'll end up in the old recycling bin _

_But hey, I can help ya  
Well, possibly help ya  
Well, hopefully help ya  
But most of you, probably not_

_Your head's too small  
Your neck's too long  
Your nose starts right but then ends up all wrong  
Mm, that tiny freckle  
Ooh, that crooked tooth  
You're U-G-L-Y _

**Charlie & Matt: **_Ugly_

**Denzel: **_And that's the ugly truth_

**Charlie & Matt: **_U-G-L-Y, face like that, why even try?  
U-G-L-Y, ? like triple?  
U-G-L-Y, sorry if that makes you cry  
You're ugly, so ugly, so_

While dancing around, Denzel spotted his favorite nemesis and her friends. He was also surprised that there are more, like many new birds with green pigs and huge eagles as he stopped dancing.

**Denzel:**_ Wait!_

With that cue, a couple of spotlights pointed at Aggie and the three-island residents.

**Denzel: **_Look at you, look at you, look at you  
I ain't seen nothing like you before  
I mean, words fail me, I mean I'm tongue-tied  
I mean I'm speechless, baby  
What's a thing like you doing in a place like this?  
I gotta tell ya, all, you're pretty…_

**Charlie & Matt:**_ Pretty ugly!_

The birds, pigs, eagles and Aggie were beat in shock.

**Denzel: **_You poor, poor, things  
Don't look so sad  
I'm sorry, you're so ugly_

**Silver: **Is that…?

**Denzel:** Real bad

_Imagine how'd you traumatize some unsuspecting youth  
Why, it would be U-G-L-Y_

**Charlie & Matt: **_Ugly!_

**Denzel: **_And that's the ugly truth  
Yeah, so sorry 'bout the truth  
Woo, 'cause that's the ugly truth  
Yeah, you're U-G-L-Y_

"I really do feel bad for you and your friends, Aggie, but humans like us just don't want ugly like you guys. So, I'm not sure where you all belong, but It's not here or not even this world," Denzel said before finishing the song.

**Denzel: **_And that's the uuuuglyyyyy… truuuuuuuth!_

After that whole criticized and insulting song, only the teenage and young adult humans cheered for Denzel's performance because of his honest criticism and good-looks.

But for the birds, pigs and eagle, they were insulted, being make fun of in front of a whole crowd of humans. Aggie and Red already experienced this of being bullied by their looks, but for the rest of their fellow birds, and the pigs and eagles who didn't experience bullying, it hurts the two former victims more if their friends were being bullied by their looks, too

"You know what? I think this is a waste of time!" Red shouted as he led the birds, pigs and eagles out of the gym, "Come on, everyone, let's go. Tour's over for now!"

As her friends left, Aggie left behind, standing still and facing Denzel with her angry face. Denzel just smirked evilly at her.

"Aggie, let's go!" Stella called as Aggie followed her friends

Denzel and the humans watched the birds, pigs, eagles and the winged-human exit the hym through the curtain.

"Bless their ugly little hearts. Such a shame," Denzel chuckled as he whispered to himself with an evil voice, "And bless their ugly little secret."

* * *

The birds, pigs, eagles and Aggie made it back to their home world where they arrived at Bird Island. Aggie changed into her bird form upon entering this world.

"Well, that was humiliating!" Edward complimented.

"I told you Denzel is not a very good person from the start!" Ruby scowled.

"I knew Denzel was a bully, but I couldn't believe he went too far," Silver said

"Sis, that boy humiliate us all bird-kind, pig-kind, and eagle-kind in front of everyone who adored him," Chuck explained as he dragged face closer to Silver's face, "Calling us ugly like that! That's pure evil!"

"Isn't Aggie suppose to call him like that?" Silver inquired..

"Yeah, well, whatever Aggie sees in the people she knows, she's always right," Chuck replied.

Chuck mentioning Aggie made Red feel worried for her after Denzel humiliated her… again as he turned to her, "Aggie, are you okay?"

Aggie was feeling left out, and shook her head down after Denzel bullied her again in front of her friends. She felt so miserable all over again. But when she heard Red, concerning about her, she snapped out of her misery, and immediately responded, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it. I got use of Denzel's humiliation over me. He humiliates me every time if we see each other in public and having my friends around."

"Well, you were not wrong about Denzel. He humiliated all of us there. He is pure evil!" Leonard rubbed his hooves together, and acted like sinister villain, "Well, not as evil as you…" He looked at Aggie, which made her feel guilty, and shook her head down. Leonard covered his mouth as he accidentally reminded Aggie how villainous she was before, "Or your aunt…." When Leonard pointed Zeta, she just glared fir reminding, "Or me…" He also remembered his evil ways when he stole the eggs and destroyed the birds' houses, "But still, I couldn't believe he humiliated me, too. Does he knows who I am?!"

"Yes! 10 years ago, I told him about you being king of the pigs, but he doesn't care. Until now, he still doesn't care about your status. All he wanted was just humiliating and everyone I know," Aggie looked at everyone, "Don't blame me!"

"We don't, actually, Ms. Aggie. We don't mind being you're friends, and it wouldn't be your fault when we get humiliated by your… bully," Isla the piglet hugged Aggie by the leg.

"He's just jealous because he doesn't have unusual friends like us and like you have," Carl the eagle scoffed.

Aggie beamed and blushed. The eagle guard was right. Denzel doesn't have unusual friends and family like she has.

"Now I think I understand about you and Denzel have a little bit kind of Chemistry; he likes humiliating and making fun of you in public because he has a crush on you," Pinky stated.

"I saw that, but I didn't return the feeling. How can I fall in love with somebody who ruined my life?!" Aggie growled.

"Uuhhh…" Silver was to remind the sparrow that Silver herself ruined Aggie's life.

Aggie knew the look on Silver's face as she corrected her, "Not you, Silver. I'm talking about Denzel."

"Oh, yeah, I knew that," Silver blushed of her mistake of thinking.

"Anyway, I'm very sorry our tour was cut short," Aggie said

"It's fine, Agatha. As long as no one knows the secret, we'll be fine. I think we should get away from the humans for a while, and let our family visit here instead," Zeta suggested.

"Good idea," the sparrow nodded as she turned to Judge Peckinpah, "Well, Your Honor, I'm still waiting for my punishment for my crime."

"Um, Ms. Aggie, I don't think it's necessary anymore," the judge hesitated.

"Oh, come on, Your Honor, I don't need special treatment here. You're the judge. You can sentence me to anything except death, and… anything extreme," Aggie expected something like jail as a punishment, but instead…

* * *

"Community Service!"

The judge hammered his gravel in the Bird Court. It was a timeskip when everyone was already in the Bird Court, while some are outside the court since there are not enough space for the whole three islands.

"Seriously? Community Service is a little too less," Aggie thought Community Service is not

"Oh, come on, Aggie, this is much better than you going to jail," Bomb pointed

"Ms. Agatha Galido, you are sentence to 56 hours of Community Service by cleaning up Bird Island and Piggy Island," Peckinpah announced.

"56 each island?!" Aggie question in shock

"No. 56 hours for both islands... starting now"

"Fine. I'll just adjust my time, and I'll take lunch breaks. But promise not to tell my parents about this when they come to visit. They think I was just willing to help you guys."

"Deal."

* * *

After an hour, Aggie was now in the middle of community service by cleaning the beach. She wore an orange prison universe, and used a trash picker tool to pick up the trash. She even carry a trash can with her telekinesis to bring the can wherever she goes.

"Well, community service wasn't so bad," she chuckled happily as she was enjoying cleaning the beach. She felt she deserves this kind of punishment after almost killing all residents of three islands and her adoptive little brother.

As she cleaned up, she felt really bored. She was alone in the beach, while the birds, pigs and eagles were talking and playing together, mostly the hatchlings, piglets and eaglets are playing together. Aggie smiled as she watched these three groups were living in harmony together, and she's okay that she's all alone cleaning the beach with all these trash around. She has nothing to do but picking up trash… and singing a song.

_All of my life  
I thought I was right  
Looking for something new  
Stuck in my ways  
Like old-fashioned days  
But all the roads led me to you_

Because of the wind blowing her sweet voice, everybody in the village heard Aggie's song as they were impress by it. It's like she was talling a message to her friends about her life. They all went to the beach, and watched Aggie cleaning up the beach while singing. Red saw how beautiful Aggie was when she sang and did chores at the same time. But he couldn't let Aggie do this alone as he quietly step-forward, not wanting to hide from Aggie, and picked up a trash picker to pick the left over trash that Aggie haven't picked. Few of her friends followed Red because they want to help their dear human/sparrow friend.

_The house that you live in don't make it a home  
But feeling lonely don't mean you're alone  
People in life, they will come and they'll leave  
But if I had a choice I know where I would be_

When she turned around, she saw her closest friends came to help, that includes, of course, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence, Stella, the Blues, Ruby, Roy, Rebecca, Hal, Bubbles, Mighty Eagle, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Silver, Zeta, Debbie, and few of the birds, pigs, and Zeta's eagle guards. Aggie was surprised at first that these guys were willing to help her doing community service without them being sentenced, but she was beyond happy that despite everything horrible that came to them, they still want to be friends with her. She even noticed the rest of the birds, pigs and eagled watching her singing and cleaning as they really liked the song she sang. Instead of hesitating this time, Aggie let them help her, because when friends were willing to help, they have to let them be. As her friends helped her cleaning up, she continued to sing.

_Through the lows and the highs, I will stay by your side  
There's no need for goodbyes, now I'm seeing the light  
When the sky turns to grey and there's nothing to say  
At the end of the day, I choose you_

"Wow, Ags, that's very beautiful," Matilda complimented, wiping a shed of her tear.

"I think your song really hypnotizing us to help you with your community service," Silver added as Aggie rolled her eyes and smirked at that compliment from Silver.

"Yeah, it was really touching."

That voice was so familiar as Aggie turned around, and saw Denzel standing and watching her and her friends. Everybody gasped as some of the hatchlings, piglets and eaglets hid behind their parents. The rest of the three groups came beside Aggie to defend her from her nemesis.

"Denzel?! What are you doing here?!" Aggie growled.

"Yeah, we left your home world so we can leave you be!" Bubbles shouted.

"We don't want more of your humiliation, Denzel," Stella crossed her wings while glaring at the human boy.

"I'm not here to humiliate you guys, not even you Aggie. And I see you birds are friends with pigs now. And I was so surprised there are also bunch of eagles around. I guess Mighty Eagle is not the only eagle around? I wonder how this all started," Denzel sarcastically wondered.

"Shut up, Denzel. If you're here for just make fun of me or teasing me in front of my friends, I better call your mom," Aggie reached out her phone from her feathers, ready to to make a call

Denzel humped in panic when his mother was mentioned, "Don't you dare! My mom hates when I just came in random places to joke and prank around! She also hated when I chillax, and the fact that I was chillaxing while joking and pranking around would infuriate her! If you tell here, I'll tell everyone your big secret."

The birds, pigs and eagles looked at each other, and Silver started to laugh, "Big secret? There's no big secret. That's crazy. Ha, ha, ha! That should be made obvious by the absurdly large amount of laughing I'm doing right now!"

"Okay, I admit, there's a secret," Zoe sighed in defeat, "I play the air flute," he imitated blowing a flute.

"That's not a secret," Denzel deadpanned, "You invited me to your imaginary flute recital."

"Oh, yeah," The Zoe remembered, "Thanks for coming."

"Thanks for having me," The bully smiled, then turned to his mood of evil, "The secret I'm referring to is, I know everything what happen in an island called Magic Island, and you, Aggie, are a murderer."

All of the birds, pigs, eagles and Aggie's eyes widened and gaped in panic and fear. Denzel, Aggie's nemesis, knows their secret? How this can be? How did he know?

"Aggie is not a murderer," Mighty Eagle started to cover his adoptive niece's secret, "That is ridiculous, Denzel. She may be a pain in a butt sometimes, but never evil!"

Denzel thought that Aggie's "friends" were lying so they'll try to make him think his crazy, "Please, I'm not stupid. I'm the only person from my world in this world who possesses a Denzel Damai-level intellect on the Denzel Damai scale of intellects one to Denzel Damai, Denzel Damai being the highest."

"If my last name were damai, I don't think I'd say it as often as you do," Garry got annoyed by this since he doesn't understand humans like Denzel.

"Well, I guess these evidence will show you I'm not crazy!"

Denzel threw a video camera as Aggie caught it. She opened the camera, and she and her friends watched the video about their trip from Bird Island to find Leslie. All birds, pigs and eagles gathered around to see the video on a small camera. Aggie skipped some scenes, and revealed everything that had happen in Magic Island.

Denzel wasn't joking. He was telling the truth. He recorded everything that happened: Aggie glitched every time she watched Red and Silver; Aggie confessed to Debbie about her feelings after her break-up; Aggie turned into Dark Aggie as she imprisoned the birds, pigs, eagles, and Leslie, and angrily told them about how she felt; unleashing traps for her "friends" when they tried to look for her; Aggie stabbed Red through his chest; injuring the rest, except Leslie; and discussing about her plans to kill everyone in this world.

"I… I couldn't believe it!" Red stammered in fear that the first person who knew about this outside of their world was his ex-girlfriend's nemesis.

"That's not all. That's just the number 2. This is number 1," Denzel threw another video camera.

When Aggie caught it, the camera shows that happened before their trip to Magic. The video showed about the truce of birds and pigs, Zeta firing ice balls in Bird Island and Piggy Island, a secret first meeting of Aggie and her evil side in the ladies' room in Garry's submarine, and Red and Silver's "accident chemistry", leading to Aggie's jealousy, which Denzel enjoyed to watch.

"You… also knew… about what I did, too?!" Zeta asked as she saw herself of planning ice balls with molten lave on the video

"Yep! Everything!" Denzel confessed confidentially, "From top to bottom. From before to now. I… knew… everything! The truce, the accident chemistry, he betrayals, the pity, the jealousy, the evil side, the cheatings, the blabber mouths, the thinking of replacement, the killing… everything!" The boy laughed out loud as Aggie panted in fear. She couldn't believe Denzel knew all of it, and she knew what he was going to do with those videos, "You know, Aggie, those videos I captured will make a great movie and series!"

Seeing how heartless Denzel was, and helpless Aggie was, Red angrily took two cameras, and launched them with the slingshot into the ocean "There! No evidence for you!"

"Don't worry! I already have the copies of the videos in my computer back home! And I also got these!" Denzel showed a photos of Red and Silver. The same pictures that Aggie painted in her painting of misery back in Magic Island, "Red, buddy, Aggie was right! You are such a traitor!"

Red suddenly lose his temper as he doesn't want to be reminded about his time with Silver that made Aggie so jealous. In fact, he doesn't want to reminded about his mistake of hurting his "true love" by dating someone he just met, "GIVE THEM TO ME!" He launched himself to Denzel, but Chuck, Bomb, Aggie held him back.

"Red, stop!" Chuck exclaimed.

"You have to calm down!" Bomb held Red by the wing.

"I'm gonna let 'em! I'm gonna kill him!" Red growled angrily as he wanted to strangle Denzel to death

"Oh, so you want to be a killer like your ex who killed you?" Denzel cackled while holding the photos, "Ha! What soulmates. But remember, Red? You and Aggie are not together anymore. You rather be with a genius and your kind than someone magical, friendly, and different like Ags!"

Red was even angrier as he gritted his teeth. He was angrier that he was reminded by the same words that Aggie/Dark Aggie told him from Denzel as Red kept launching himself to attack the human boy, "YOU BETTER TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL DEFINITELY GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Red, please, let's not make violence here!" Aggie held Red back in front of him

"Listen to your ex there, Eyebrows! You two may not be together anymore, but she's still your teacher!" Denzel teased.

Aggie couldn't handle Denzel teases towards her ex-boyfriend as she turned to her nemesis, "Denzel, this is too much already. You already humiliated us, and now you want to remind us about what happened?"

"Duh. That's what I do! Just like how I like staring at this photos of how much your ex betrayed you," Denzel answered.

But Aggie took the photos from Denzel without looking at them, "How exactly did you get these so many proof?"

"From a drone,"

"What? You have a drone?" Dahlia gasped.

"Yeah. The old one you accidentally dropped into a bowl of yogurt, so I had to buy an extra one to continue watching you guys almost leading to your doom," Denzel explained about which drone he was talking about.

"So, that's _your_ drone?" Garry repeated, remembering that drone that he and Aggie fought with it.

"Yeah, that's really mine."

"So, do you spy on _us_ with that, too?" Aggie asked nervously.

"Yes."

"So have you seen me, um...?"

Yes, and wow, girl, you have so many talents, even some disgusting ones," Denzel replied, much to Aggie's embarrassment.

"Uh, what did you do, exactly?" Red asked curiously but Aggie covered his beak with her wing.

"I don't want to talk about it," She said, then screamed at Denzel, "Denzel, you gotta stop doing all this!"

"Oh! Oh, okay, sure, definitely, yeah. I'll stop doing the 'only thing in my life that brings me the tiniest shred of happiness!" the boy scowled, but made another option, "Or… I'll show the evidence to the whole universe and tell everyone what you all did."

"Oh no, you wouldn't!" Aggie exclaimed angrily.

"Watch me!" Denzel turned around to open a portal.

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no!"

Aggie charged at Denzel, and pinned him down to the ground as Red, Chuck, and Bomb made a dog pile to avoid Denzel from escaping.

Before Denzel knew it, the four birds had him tied up with ropes, and slammed him against the sand. To keep him from getting loose, Aggie stood on his back. She doesn't care if Denzel feel being squashed.

"Ow! You know you should've told me politely!" he pointed out.

"I'm not gonna let you tell the universe my secret!" Aggie shouted, tightening the ropes.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell them my secret: I have a nemesis who is a murderer! She's a lot heavier than she looks!"

"Oh, lift some weights!"

"Eat some lettuce! Look, at least let me tell my boss about this. It's actually my job of recording interesting news. And if I have nothing, I'm gonna lose my job!" Then, Denzel noticed small crabs emerged from the sand, "Crabs! Tiny Crabs! Ah!" He stood up in panic as Aggie lose her balance, and fell back on the ground.

"Ow!" She exclaimed in pain as Debbie and Silver helped her get up, "Fine! Go ahead. Tell your boss my secret. Let him tell the universe. Let yourselves ruin my life again! Let yourselves ruin their lives too."

"If I don't tell him, it'll ruin mine," Denzel said.

"I can live with that," Aggie smiled.

"Well, I can't. Besides, if I tell him not to tell, he won't."

"You don't know that. Come on, please, Denzel. Just give me one more chance. My family and the I team haven't know about this yet."

"And if they do?"

Aggie sighed, "I'll tell the universe the secret myself."

"Aggie, no," Silver cried out as she can't let her friend take the risk of telling everyone what Aggie had done something evil.

But Aggie raised her wing to make Silver stop worrying about her, "It's the only thing I deserve this punishment. And it's my mistake anyway."

"You promise?" Denzel inquired.

"Promise," Aggie clarified.

"Okay," Denzel nodded, and then returned to the worst topic, "But you gotta admit, Aggie, you'd be a great villain if you remain evil."

"Hey, don't call Aggie a villain. She was corrupted by her evil side. She didn't mean to kill us all!" Silver defended her "rival".

"Oh, Silver, why you kept defending the one who blamed you for her misery?" Denzel reminded Silver as he smirked sinisterly, "It was her fault from the start, and you're so smart to take advantage of it by stealing her only true love, and her friends who tried to get their trust for 10 years,"

"Stop it, Denzel!" Aggie shouted angrily as she protected Silver by covering her with her eagle wings, "Silver has nothing to about any of what I've been through. She's innocent!"

Denzel scoffed and rolled his eyes, wanting to make his nemesis turn evil again for fun, "Come on, Aggie, I know you still hate that bird. Yes, you forgive them, but you're still angry at Silver. Quarter of this is your fault, but the rest is all of them. Why should keep defending your so-called friends when you can't defend yourself?"

"That's my point! It's my fault because I didn't speak up. That's why my friends didn't know they hurt me especially Silver. So, don't you dare hurt them the way they hurt me or the other way I hurt them, or I'll…" Aggie clenched her fist, ready to punch Denzel.

"You'll what, Ags? 'Murder ma face'? Don't you think you murder enough after you murdered Red? Ha! Straight through the heart, girl! Very smart enough to kill a person who betrayed you and used to love you!"

"Denzel!" Red shouted angrily.

"No, Red. Denzel's right," Aggie held her wing up to Red, "But I can fix this! In fact, I'm still fixing my mess. I can change! I can accept any punishment that a murderer like me deserve. I'm capable to change my ways, and make things right for the people I still love."

"Hello? You're stink at this, and anything you come up with to change is gonna be stinky!"

"Grrrr!" Aggie grunted angrily as she got irritated from all of Denzel's gloat. She walked forward to attack Denzel, but Judge Peckinpah and held her back.

"Ms. Aggie, please don't," the judge advised, "I think you've done enough beating someone already."

"Yeah, and like you told me, we can't do anything violent for now," Red reminded.

"You and Red will never be perfect together anymore," Denzel said as he meant it, "Never! Not even compatible with each other… ever!"

All birds, pigs, eagles and Aggie gasped in horror after Denzel said that. This is one of the worst thing that can trigger Aggie's anger. The three islanders glanced at Aggie to see how the sparrow could take it.

Her nemesis' blabbering mouth made Aggie even angrier. Angrier than Red's own anger. She narrowed her eyes to Red and Peckinpah if they still want to hold her back.

"Okay then," Peckinpah raised his wings as he let go of Aggie's wing in fear.

"Go ahead," Red did the same.

Aggie took off her prison uniform as she threw it and the trash picker on the ground, and charge at Denzel angrily, "That… is…. IT!"

Courtney took out her phone, and captured every fighting scene between Aggie and Denzel, "Smile!"

As the pig snapped her phone, the first picture showed Aggie launching herself to a shocking Denzel.

The second picture showed Aggie pushed Denzel as he tried to fight back.

The next picture showed Aggie kicking Denzel in the air.

The following picture has only Aggie's fist, which means she was trying to punch Denzel.

The fourth pictured showed a selfie of Courtney smiling with Aggie strangling Denzel by his neck.

The next picture then showed Aggie pushed Denzel from behind.

The final picture showed that Aggie's bird friends and Eagle family held Aggie back while the pig guards and eagle guards threw Denzel into a portal back to his and Aggie's home world.

* * *

The next hour, Peckinpah has been swiping Courtney's phone screen to see the pictures as everyone are in the village near Red's house and Aggie's old house.

"That was really tough, Aggie," Courtney commented about Aggie's strength.

"I can't help it! He was so annoying!" Aggie growled in anger, "I even hate it when he insulted you guys like that!"

"Well, I can't arrest you for this, Ms. Aggie," Peckinpah said, "It's called self-defense… and I witnessed everything. Mr. Denzel started all of it."

"UUUUGH! THIS IS A NIGHTMARE!" Aggie screamed to the sky as she lied down on the grassy ground.

"We have to do something about Denzel," Chuck suggested, "Denzel is like the king, and if you messed up with the king, he's make your lives miserable!"

"Not to my subjects, obviously to the birds a long time ago," Leonard remembered how miserable he made for the birds when he stole the eggs and destroyed their houses, "But now, it's Denzel to us and you, Aggie. We get it."

"Great! Now, Denzel got all of the evidence against us. I'm sure he will show that to his boss, and then the whole universe!" Red stomped his foot and groaned.

"We really have to be careful with our secret, and we also have to look out for drones and cameras of who ever install them," Aggie looked around to make sure there are no more drones or cameras around to watch them. The eagle guards tried to look around to check if there are cameras.

While Roy was looking around, he noticed a present near the beach, "Ooh, a gift!" He carried the box as he was about to lift the lid to open it.

Aggie noticed her godson opening an unknown gift, and she ran towards him, "Roy, no, don't touch that!"

But when took the present from the red hatchling, the box was already opened, and a pie shoved on Aggie's face. Aggie figured out this is one of Denzel's pranks before he was thrown back to their home world. Aggie started to get angry again as her face turned red. The hot temperature of the anger in her face made the cream of the pie burning up into burnt crust, and it fell off of her face.

"Oh boy," Hal backed away slowly as he help Bubbles do the same.

"Denzel is completely out of control! HIS jokes and pranks aren't even funny! He's EVIL, RUDE, SELFISH, HIS PRANKS ARE SO HURTFUL AND EVEN PAINFUL BY EMOTIONS, AND WORST OF ALL, WATCHING HIS 'FUNNY' PRANKS CRAWLS INTO YOUR HEAD LIKE AN EARWORM!" Aggie shouted angrily as she made a hard tantrum. She kicked a garbage can with trash scattered on the ground, took Jerry the eagle's ice spear and smashed it on a huge hard rock, snatched Silver's notepad and threw it into a glass window of another house, kicked a breakable bottle in the air and swung it into pieces with a big branch in mid-air, and was about to chainsaw a large log, but takes a beat to move her goddaughter, Rebecca, from danger before returning to carnage the log. After that tantrum, Aggie got tired as she moved a half of the log aside to rest with a pig reading a book inside of the other half of the log, "You know, I can't get it out. I'm tired now. Whoo! Expressing my hatred towards that boy takes a lot of energy!" She panted tiredly.

Suddenly, she heard some laughing. Aggie turned to see Debbie laughing at a video of Aggie got shoved by a pie from the present at Courtney's phone, which she captured earlier, "Hehehe, it's really funny though," Debbie snickered while watching.

"No, no! Look what Denzel's prank did to my cousin!" Aggie threw away the chainsaw, magically poofed out a glass of cold lemonade, made Debbie drink it through a straw "Debbie, come back. Come back to me, Debbie!"

The chainsaw that Aggie threw sliced Pinky's hair feathers, which became flat hair.

"Nice hair, P!" Ella complimented about Pinky's new hair style

"No one does this to Debbie or me friends. And no one makes fun of the Agatha Galido," Aggie said, "Ugh, Denzel needs to be quiet, but that doesn't mean we have to kill him,"

"So what are we going to do? Serve him for the rest of our lives so he could keep our secret?" Red asked.

"Secrets cannot be kept forever, Red. If the times comes, I'll be the one to tell the universe everything I have done to you guys. I can't live with this guilt forever. I don't care if my reputation will be ruined, and so was yours! It must be taken out of our chests! I really hope Denzel won't reveal our secret too soon, or we'll be ruined… forever!" Aggie explained as she hoped for a miracle that none of her friends or herself will be harmed if everyone, like her other friends family, found out the truth.

Then, Peckinpah interrupted the quiet moment, "Uh, it's still your service hour, so you have to clean your…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," the sparrow nodded.

* * *

At Denzel's house in his home world, Denzel was badly hurt because of Aggie's punches and kicks. But that couldn't let him show Aggie's secret for now. He has to wait for the right moment. He is definitely going to show those videos and photos to the I Team, and their friends and family who knew Aggie. He's not only going to ruin Aggie's life and reputation, but also Red's, his fellow birds', and the pigs' and eagles'. He may be just an innocent boy or look innocent, but he likes to bully the person who rejected his feelings.

_I'll crush them all, destroy their dream  
To save my perfect empire, nothing's too extreme  
And I know how to do it without looking too uncouth  
A plan that's so file, gross, hideous, nasty  
They'll never see the ugly...TRUTH_

* * *

**Well, this is the 33rd chapter and 3rd episode of volume 2. I put a lot of references in this chapter:**

**The Ugly Truth song and reprise from UglyDolls by Nick Jonas  
I Choose song from Netflix's The Willoughbys by Alessia Cara  
A scene from Hannah Montana episode: De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't-Don't Tell My Secret!  
One scene from Angry Birds Movie 2  
A picture scene from Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch Has A Glitch  
And Aggie's tantrum scene from Trolls World Tour**

**Angel Fabricante, Princess Saladar, and Ericka "Lara" Rada are 3 of Aggie's old elementary classmates, which they were also Denzel's old elementary classmates.**

**This chapter proves that there are humans who has dislikes on Aggie and her friends in any world she visited. This conclude that the Imaginary Team and Aggie were not as popular as you all think.**

**I know you guys were bored of Aggie showing her hatred on Silver, and making her and Red guilty for hurting Aggie. So, I decided to make many lines for Silver, Aggie showing her concern for Silver, and Aggie warms up with Red as just her friend. I also know this chapter also repeats the history, but this chapter shows the new main antagonist of this series. Since Aggie wasn't sent to jail, she ended up in 7 days community service in both Bird Island and Piggy Island; 4 hours each island a day.**

**Finally, this chapter shows the neighboring municipality of Maasin, called Cabatuan, or Municipality of Cabatuan. The tour was in the town, and Cabatuan is where Aggie's home barangay is, which it was very near the boundary of Maasin.**


	34. Red, Chuck, Bomb & Agariana Galande

Red, Chuck and Bomb were sitting at the same table in a restaurant to discuss about "The Denzel Situation".

"Guys, we gotta do something Denzel. We can't let him reveal our secret, or we'll all be dislike for sure," Red said.

"So, how can we get Denzel's evidence if we don't know where he kept them?" Bomb asked.

"Let's just called Leonard and Garry that we have to borrow few of their drones, and spy on Denzel's workplace somewhere in his house," Red suggested.

Suddenly, Aggie came to the restaurant, not to find another date or something, but to sat down and eat. She even brought her laptop for a reason.

"Hey, guys, check out Aggie," Bomb pointed at Aggie.

"This is the third day in a row she's stared at that website on her laptop," Red noticed

"What's going on with her?" Chuck inquired.

Just then, Debbie arrived at the restaurant as she sat beside her adoptive cousin, Aggie, "This is the third day in a row you've stared at that website on your laptop. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing," Aggie lied.

"Come on. The tilted head…" Debbie observed Aggie's action while staring at her laptop.

"The sappy smile…" Chuck also observed the same.

"The breathy sigh…" Red added.

"I know exactly what this is," Debbie guessed, "You want to join in a singing competition."

"I totally do," Aggie finally admitted.

"You're in luck. You're very talented with music, art, dance and even magic," Debbie then looked at what Aggie read in her laptop, "It says here they're holding auditions for The Voice Philippines this week. It's for singers. You should try out."

"Oh, I couldn't," Aggie denied, then have second thoughts, "Could I?" Then, she denied again, "No, I shouldn't," She has doubts again, "Should I? But I can't… Can i?"

"Okay, I'm just gonna jump in here," Debbie made her cousin stop doubting, "Why can't you?"

"Well, I mean, I've sung for you, for everyone here, for my whole family, for my friends, and their family and friends, almost the whole universe, but I was about to sing in front of the experts. The one time I tried to sing in front of the judges was at an audition when I was 16, it didn't go so good."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"I yodeled, Debbie!"

"Yodeled? Why would you yodel?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I was nerv—" While she was talking, there are birds and eagles passed by as Aggie accidentally yodeled for no reason, "Who-who!" She covered her beak in shame as some birds stared at her in confusion, "Yep, I'm a nervous yodeler."

"Aggie, if you really want to compete in The Voice Philippines that bad, just audition. What do you have to lose?" Debbie convinced

"My pride, my dignity…"

"Aggie, I've heard you sing… everyone have. And you're really good. You should go for it."

"You're just saying that because you're my cousin and my best friend."

"Fine. You want brutal honestly? Let's ask your three best friends," Debbie pointed Red, Chuck and Bomb as she waved at them to come to her and Aggie's table.

Red, Chuck and Bomb left their seats and approached the girls.

"Aggie needs your opinions on something, and we need you to be brutally honest. She wants to compete in The Voice Philippines," Debbie explained

"That's good. She's a great singer," Bomb said

"Only to her family and to all of us friends. She wants to sing to the experts. But she won't audition because she's terrified to sing to the experts. It's a real issue."

"Aggie, I'm not sure if you're aware, but we think you're the strongest, most confident, bravest person we know," Red said honestly, "If you don't feel like it, I think we can help you."

"You help me?" Aggie chuckled suspiciously, "After everything I did to you something bad?"

"Aggie, you're our friend. We already forgave you about what you did," Bomb reminded

"But why you want to help me? What's in it for you?"

"Aggie, Agatha, A-G, Ag-ag, why does there have to be anything in it for us?" Chuck smirked as he out his wings in both of Aggie's shoulders.

"Because there's always something in it for you," Aggie replied

"Come on, Aggie, if you know our techniques in advance, you might not be receptive,"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but… I'm in."

"Huh?" Debbie exclaimed in shock as the boys high-fived at each other.

* * *

Later, the birds were at the Eagle Family's house where Red, Chuck and Bomb were helping Aggie with her problems.

"I can't believe you guys were the ones who get to be my therapists," Aggie said as she laid down on the ground while the three birds sat on three chairs, while Debbie prepared food for them and Mighty Eagle and Zeta just watched.

"We learned that from the best," Red winked that he learned to be a therapist from her ex-girlfriend, which made Aggie blush, "So what are you afraid of? What are your fears? Except for the universe knowing about your evil side, you almost killed us all, and losing your friends' and family's trust."

"Well, I'm afraid I'm going to put myself out there in front of judges and experts of singing, get really nervous, open my beak, and all that's gonna come out is a yodel," Aggie explained, which made the three birds and Mighty Eagle snapped out silently.

"A yodel?" Bomb repeated.

"Yeah. I mean, it's my secret shame," Aggie replied as she sat up, "When I was 16, I had a singing audition in Pilipinas Got Talent, and I got so nervous, I opened my beak and yodeled. For no reason."

"Well, in my experience, there's always a reason," Chuck stood from his seat as he gathered Red, Bomb and Mighty Eagle away from Aggie, Zeta and Debbie as he talked quietly, "Do you think she knows we're the reason?"

"Maybe we can test her and find out," Red suggested as he and the others turned to Aggie, "So, do you have recollection of where this yodeling came from?"

"No," Aggie shrugged.

"Or who it may have come from?" Bomb added

"None whatsoever."

"So you don't remember the four of us practicing our yodeling right next to your house while you were sleeping?" Mighty Eagle asked as the three birds turned and glared at him.

"No," the sparrow answered.

"We're good, guys," Mighty Eagle smiled in relief.

"Whoa, whoa, wait, what do you mean you yodeled while Agatha slept?" Zeta asked.

"Pfft, yodeling," Chuck laughed like it was nonsense.

"Us?" Bomb snickered

"Lie down!" Aggie commanded, making the boys scared at her.

* * *

The next minute, Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Mighty Eagle laid down on the couch and soft chairs as Aggie is now the therapist.

"I'm going to say a word—" Aggie was about to ask, but the boys already confessed.

"We're so sorry, Aggie!" the four said together.

"When you were 16, your mom took you to piano class, but your father took us to yodeling," Mighty Eagle admitted, "He wanted us to compete!"

"It was our secret shame!" Chuck cried in pressure, "So we practiced at night when no one could hear us."

"It must have gotten into your head while you were sleeping, and that's why you yodeled," Red said.

"Can I just have a cupcake now?" Bomb sobbed in guilt

"Seriously?" Aggie scoffed in disbelief, "Late night yodeling? You're just making that up to give me a reason why I yodeled."

"Does this should like we're making it up?" Red stood up from his seat as so were Chuck, Bomb and Mighty Eagle. Red then counted in German, "_Eins, zwei. Eins, zwei, drei, bier._"

_Yodel-oh-ee-dee, yodel-oh-ee-dee, yodel-oh-ee-dee  
Yodel-oh-ee-dee, yodel-oh-ee-dee, yodel-oh-ee-dee  
Yodel-oh-ee-dee, yodel-oh-ee-dee, yodel-oh-ee-dee  
Yo-lo-dee-ee_

After the boys bowed, Aggie, Zeta and Debbie's lower beak dropped in shock about the boys' yodel.

"Wow," Aggie exclaimed, then turned to anger, "And wow! So it was yodel-ehe-you! You and your late night yodeling did get into my head!"

"But now that you know it's us that caused it, you should be cured?" Red smirked as he reminded about Aggie's yodel problem

"Huh!" Now that Aggie thought about it. Red was right. Now she knew the cause of her yodel, she believed she doesn't yodel anymore, "You're right. I mean, it wasn't my fault. It was your fault. I can't believe I'm saying this but… maybe I am cured. Thanks, guys," she happily ran back to her room.

"You're welcome," Red said as the boy chuckled nervously in humiliation.

"You know, I think my favorite brother-in-law made a pretty good job," Zeta commented about Leo's teaching of yodeling to her husband and the three birds.

* * *

The next day, Aggie went to her home world as she transdormed back to her human, but her location is in Iloilo City where she can audition for singing. Debbie came along for support.

"I can't believe your friend's therapist session worked," Debbie said.

"I know. I couldn't believe either. I'm not nervous anymore," Aggie said excitingly as she saw the signup paper, "Gotta write my name here."

After she wrote her name, Aggie observed more people wanting to audition. Some are practicing, and when they sang, their voices were amazing and pleasing to the ears.

"Wow, they are so amazing," Aggie started to feel… tingling, "Now I'm nervous again. I don't think they'll accept me."

"Next, Agatha Galido," one of the judges called.

Everybody looked at her as Aggie was started to get even nervous as she has second thoughts, "Maybe I don't belong here."

"Yes, you do," Debbie placed her wing on her cousin's shoulder, "You got this, Ags."

Aggie looked at the supportive Debbie before walking forward and stood in front of the judges.

"_Debbie's right. You got this,"_ Aggie said in her mind, _"Just don't think about yodeling."_

Surprisingly, Red, Chuck and Bomb appeared from the portal as they came along to support Aggie.

When Aggie saw her three best friends, she could imagine them yodeling, but she snapped out of it to concentrate.

"_Okay. You're good now."_

"Ms. Galido, whenever you're ready," the other judge said patiently.

Aggie took a deep breath, and started to do her thing.

"Eeeeeeee."

Unfortunately, that's not a good start. Aggie cleared her throat, and tried again.

"Eeeeeee."

She's still saying that sound again as Red, Chuck, Bomb, and Debbie began to worry.

"Eeeeeeeee." Aggie was still so very nervous as she just smiled sheepishly in front of the judges and everyone around her. "_Run!_" She shouted in her mind as she ran off through the portal in embarrassment.

"At least she didn't yodel," Bomb said.

* * *

When they got back to Bird Island, Red, Chuck, Bomb and Aggie, who transformed back into her bird form, went back to the Eagle's house as Aggie threw her bag away in disappointment of herself.

"I can't believe this. I'm so humiliated!" she shouted, feeling embarrassed.

"Come on, Ags. It wasn't that bad," Red said, trying to cheer her up.

"Really? It's all over the internet! They AV Club of my old school even made a mash-up of me talking to a whale!" Aggie showed her friends a video mash-up of her squeaking, and a clip of a whale swimming while making sounds.

The three birds chuckled a little.

"Wait, what were you and the whale talking about?" Asked Bomb.

"Oh, not much. I mean, he was just telling me that my dream of being in The Voice Philippines is officially over." Replied Aggie. She has to answer since she's been asked a question.

"You got all that from an 'eeeeeee'? Fascinating language," the black bird complimented.

"Don't worry, Aggie. We can fix this," Red said.

"No. I'm done. I'm done auditioning, I'm done singing, and I'm definitely done with you guys getting in my head!" Aggie ran into her room, and slammed the door angrily, leaving her friends to stay in the living room.

"This is terrible!" Exclaimed Red in guilt.

"I know. We're not going to be good friends again," Chuck sat and slouched on the chair.

"No, not that. I feel bad about Aggie," Said Red

"Yeah, I feel bad about Aggie, too." Bomb added

"We all feel bad about Aggie," Chuck admitted, "But for once, why don't we put ourselves first?"

"We always put ourselves first," Red stated.

"Then what are we arguing about?" Chuck argued.

"But Aggie just said she's tired of getting in her head," Bomb reminded

"What if she doesn't know we're there?" Chuck suddenly have an idea.

* * *

Late at night, Red, Chuck and Bomb sneaked into Aggie's window of her room as the quietly stood besides the sleeping Aggie on her bed.

"Are you sure this hypnosis stuff that Silver sent us is gonna work?" Red asked Chuck

"Trust me. My sister is super smart. It'll work, especially on a heavy sleeper," Chuck then looked at his phone to read the message Silver sent to him about hypnotizing. He whispered a little closer to Aggie to make the hypnosis work, "When you hear two claps, you will be transformed. You will become a strong-willed, confident girl. You will be so confident that you will want to redo your audition with no fear or failure," He was finished as he turned to his friends, "Okay, I think that should do it."

"That's it?" Red thought that Chuck gave Aggie confidence was a little too less, "That's not enough to restore her confidence!"

"Yeah. Give her some swag," Bomb added.

"That was a perfectly appropriate amount of swag," Chuck argued.

"The fact that you just said it like that proves you know nothing about swag," the black bird answered back.

Just then, Aggie began to stir around the bed.

"Let's go," Red whispered in panic as he, Chuck and Bomb escaped the room through the window where they sneaked in.

* * *

The next morning, the three birds visited the Eagle house again to checked on Aggie after Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie left their home for them. Red, Chuck and Bomb came early to beat Aggie from her waking schedule. They're already in the kitchen, waiting for her.

Bomb took a peek from the gap of a slight open door as he saw Aggie coming towards the kitchen door, "She's coming!"

When the birds stepped aside from the door, Aggie slammed opened the door, hitting Red and Chuck behind the door.

"That was more of a 'she's here'," Red muffled as he rubbed his beak in pain when his face got slammed by the door.

Aggie went to the refrigerator as she turned to notice her three friends were staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Bomb replied, "How'd you sleep?"

"Well, I dreamt I auditioned for a whale singing competition, and even they didn't want me. Or should I say, 'Meeeeeee'," Aggie mimicked another whale sound again as she opened the fridge to get some breakfast, "I'm never auditioning for anything ever again."

"We'll see about that," Chuck smirked as he clapped his wing, making Aggie suddenly snapped out, "Feeling any more confident?"

Aggie closed the fridge's door as she smiled confidently at her friends "More confident? Ha! I laughed. Ha! I laughed again. I don't lack confidence. The only thing I lack is my breakfast sushi," the three birds were happy at first for making their female friend more confident, until their face dropped in confusion when Aggie said about 'breakfast sushi', "So where's my sushi roll?"

"What's she talking about?" Chuck whispered

"This is just a guess, but…" Red started to explain.

_*Flashback*_

_Secretly, Red went back to Aggie's room as she was still in a hypnosis state. He whispered to her ear to give Aggie more confidence._

"_I don't think Chuck gave you enough confidence. You're not just a good singer; you're a star. No. A megastar! Like those divas who eat sushi for every meal."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"I told you I had it covered. I followed every step in Silver's message," Chuck said.

"Um, hello?" Aggie called, "Agariana Galande doesn't like to wait."

"Agariana Galande? Where is that coming from?" Red asked.

Bomb secretly nodded and smiled.

_*Flashback*_

_Bomb also secretly went back to Aggie's room to give his 'cousin' even more confidence._

"_You're the greatest singer in the world. You own every stage you step on. You're not Aggie; you're Agariana Galande."_

_*End of Flashback*_

"Oh, please. No pictures, no pictures," Agariana waved.

"Nobody's taking your picture," Red said

"Oh, no, I just don't want these pictures on the fridge. More me, less all of you," Agariana started to remove all pictures of her friends and adoptive eagle family from the fridge, and kept her own pictures there.

Realizing that Aggie became a selfish diva, Red turned to Chuck while trying to avoid the removed flying pictures that almost hit his face, "Okay, you have got to snap her out of this!"

"Right! Snap her out of it," Chuck agreed, until he realized he doesn't know how to snap Aggie out of this hypnosis state, "How do I snap her out of it?"

Bomb exclaimed in disbelief, "You don't know?!"

"Silver sent me only about how to hypnotize her, not how to dehypnotize her," the yellow bird explained.

Aggie then walked out of the kitchen when the boys moved aside for the diva, and followed her out

"Well, I'm off back to my world," Agariana said.

But the boys blocked her way as Chuck told her, "Wait! You can't go to audition for the singing competition,"

"Oh, whoever said I was gonna audition?" Agariana chuckled ridiculously, "I'm gonna march down there so they can beg me to join their little competition."

"Maybe making them beg isn't the best approach," Red suggested as his ex's plan is a wrong idea.

"Oh, well, certainly not dressed like this. Scoot, scoot," the sparrow shoved the boys aside as she headed towards a closet, "I look so basic. And there's nothing basic about… Agariana Galande."

Aggie as Agariana Galande has gone way too far as Red, Chuck and Bomb wanted to bring the old Aggie back

"Search for the answer faster!" Bomb demanded

"The wi-fi is too slow for Silver to search," Chuck noticed that the wi-fi is too slow, even for his own phone, "It's neither of our fault Mr. Galido would only pay for the slow wi-fi."

"This is bad," Red groaned in worry, "Agariana Galande is going to ruin Aggie's chances of ever getting into the singing competition."

After Agariana dressed up with a scarf, a hat, and sunglasses, she blew a kiss in the air before moving out of the house and closed the door

"She's gone!" Bomb exclaimed.

"Come on. Silver and I will research how to fix her on the way," Chuck opened the door for his friends as they all moved out after Agariana.

* * *

At the streets of Bird Island, Aggie is Agariana Galande as she walked around like a celebrity singer with no care for anyone who stared at her.

"Helloooo!" Agariana greeted loudly and happily. She encountered her adoptive eagle family, who were staring at her uncomfortably, "Debbie, you look like you want an autograph. Here," She took Debbie notepad, and wrote her signature.

"Hey, that's my list!" Debbie exclaimed

"Well, now it's a collector's item. You're welcome," Agariana gave the notepad back to Debbie, and walked away with flying kisses.

"What is happening?!" Mighty Eagle inquired as the sparrow flew-kissed herself in the mirror.

"I don't know, but I bet your small bird friends did something stupid," Zeta guessed.

Suddenly, about time, Red, Chuck and Bomb rushed towards the Eagle Family.

"We did something stupid," Bomb panted from running.

"See, we may have tried to hypnotize Aggie to give her enough confidence to audition for the Voice Philippines again," Chuck explained.

"And we may have gone too far and turned her into a diva," Red added.

"And I may have definitely named her Agariana Galande," Bomb also added the info.

"Until I can figure out how to get her back to being just Aggie, we need to keep her from going into the audition," the yellow bird suggested.

But it already happened as Agariana opened a portal to her home world, and entered through it.

"Too late. Agariana Galande's Agariana gonede," Mighty Eagle snapped his fingers as the birds and eagles followed Agariana through the portal.

The portal sent Agariana to where the audition of The Voice Philippines took place as she transformed back to her original human form.

"Sorry, I'm late, people," She called as she skipped the line, and didn't have to sit down on the waiting room as the contestants yelled at her. But still, Agariana didn't care.

The birds and eagles caught up with Agariana as they followed her by skipping the line too.

"Aggie's already there," Bomb pointed.

"I'll stall her," Red volunteered as he ran off to give Chuck some time to find a way to dehypnotize Aggie.

"You need to dehypnotize her now!" Zeta demanded

"I'm trying. Even Silver is trying," Chuck texted Silver to find a cure fast.

Red reached for Agariana as he caught her attention, "Agariana, listen. A star like you s—" But he was interrupted when Agariana lightly slapped him on the face with a scarf. Red then corrected himself, "A megastar like you shouldn't waste your talent on this silly little competition."

"You're right," Agariana smiled, "The whole world needs to see this," She then poked Red's beak with her finger, and gave him her phone "Film me."

Chuck received a message from Silver of her research, "It says here while she was hypnotized, I was supposed to suggest a trigger to snap her out of it. But I didn't do that."

"Then the trigger could be anything," Zeta said.

"Ooh! Animal noises," Bomb suggested.

Just trying to make sure of it, each of them made animal noise. Bomb made chicken sounds, Chuck made cow sounds, Zeta made donkey sounds, Mighty Eagle made Cat sounds, and Debbie made dog sounds.

But for Agariana, she thought her friends were cheering for her with sounds, "Listen to my wild fans. They're hungry for… Agariana Galande!"

**Agariana:**_ Everybody needs a change  
A chance to check out the new, yeah  
You're the only one to sees  
The changes you take yourself through  
Oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, ooh-uuuh _

"Well, it's good to see you back, my dear, but save yourself for the audition," the third judge said.

"Audition?" Agariana snickered, "I think it's pretty clear that I do not need to audition."

"Agatha—"

"Uh, uh, uh. It's Agariana Galande. And you're in my light. So, scoot scoot," Agariana gently pushed the judge out of the way as she continued to sing,

While Red was filming Agariana with her phone, Chuck finally found the answer to snap Aggie/Agariana out of it, "I got it. I said she'd transform when she heard two claps. But I never said in or out, so maybe it'll work both ways."

Chuck then clapped his wings to try it out. It worked. Aggie snapped back to normal as she stopped singing.

"Um, where am I?" She looked around as she doesn't remember how she get here or how she wore these clothes, "And— and why am I dressed like this?"

"We'll explaining the waiting line," Red said as he grabbed Aggie's wing, and he, Chuck and Bomb dragged her back to the waiting room.

* * *

The birds showed a video of Aggie/Agariana that Red filmed on the phone.

"Wow, I can't believe you guys used me as some sort of guinea pig," Aggie scowled, until she saw herself singing good in front of the judges, "Wow! I sound really good," She chuckled proudly, "And I'm sounding good in front of the judges. I'm not yodeling or squeaking like a whale! I'm actually singing!"

"So now that we've shown you that you can sing in public, you're not mad at us?" Bomb inquired hopefully.

"Well of course I'm mad at you. But you helped me realize that if Agariana Galande has that kind of confidence, and I'm her, then I should have that confidence deep inside too," Aggie said.

"What do you know? For once, things actually worked out," Chuck sighed in relief.

"Now, if you'll excuse me…" Aggie gave the scarf, hat and sunglasses to her friends as she doesn't need those anymore, "There's something I need to do."

* * *

In the next minute, it's Aggie's turn to show the judges her singing talent with no fear at all as her three friends and eagle family were there to watch and support her.

**Aggie:**_ I'm staring out of my window  
And the rain is pouring down  
When you left, I was so low  
But I'm not gonna drown_

_I don't need no shoulder  
I'm gonna be a soldier  
I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand_

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain  
I'm just gonna dance right through the pain  
I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head [head, head, head]  
Heart beat louder than my head [head, head, head]  
Heart speak louder  
Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum  
Let my heart beat louder  
Let my heart speak louder than my head_

"Wow, she really is good," a male competitor commented.

"I've inspired another one," a female competitor admired by Aggie's confidence.

"That's my best friend up there," Red said proudly.

"And that's our cousin," Bomb and Debbie said in unison since they shared the same cousin.

* * *

**This is a new chapter!**

**This chapter was based from the series Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn.**

**Aggie's diva-ego is named Agariana Galande from an American singer, Ariana Grande.**

**Leonard, Courtney, Garry and Silver are absent in this chapter. Leonard, Garry, and Silver were mentioned as Silver played a hidden role in this chapter. She was helping Chuck giving tips of hypnosis through texting. All pigs didn't appear in the whole Bird Island in this chapter. **

**Two songs were sang shortly: I'm staring out of my window  
Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing by Tori Kelly  
Louder by Charice Pempengo/Jake Zyrus**


	35. Meaty-licious

"I'm glad you guys called, and I have extra time to chat with you guys. I really missed you all," Aggie was in her bedroom, talking to her parents through video chat in her phone.

"We missed you too, sweetheart," Leo replied with Bernadette beside him, "Lucky for us, Leslie enjoys his new school."

Then, Leslie popped out to show himself in the screen, "Man, sis, we have a lot of projects to make using wood and tools."

"That's great, lil' bro. I respect that you want to rest from magic stuff for now," Aggie said.

"We have different things, Aggie. We're not actually related to have the same interest," the boy chuckled.

"I know, right? I…" Aggie cut her sentence when she heard the facts from her own adoptive brother, "Wait a minute…You knew?!"

"I already know. It was obvious," Leslie rolled his eyes.

"How?"

"Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom told me when they brought me home."

"Why did you tell him?" Aggie asked her parents, a little furious, "I was supposed to tell him!"

"He told us you never did, so we decided to tell him the truth," Bernadette answered

"Aww, sis, why?" Leslie questioned why Aggie never told him he was adopted.

"I don't want you to get hurt when rescued you," Aggie replied a little shamefully.

"Agatha, I've been raised my critters in Magic Island. I got used for being adopted."

"So, you're not curious about your real parents anymore?"

"Nah. I'm very comfortable with you guys already," Leslie extended both of his arms to embrace his parents and smiled to his sister.

"Aww!" His family cooed.

"Hey, sweetie, I remember the all-meat pizza I promised to send you. I'll go get it from the oven," Leo left the room to get the pizza from the kitchen.

"I'll help you out, dear," Bernadette followed him.

Just as the parents left, it's time for the siblings to speak privately.

"So, did you tell them?" Leslie asked about the whole incident his sister made.

Aggie sighed in guilt, "Not yet, Les."

"You have to tell them!"

"I know, but what would they said when they find out I was a murderer, and I poisoned you to go to sleep?"

"Hey, we all know you didn't mean that, and Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom will still love you. You are their daughter, their biological daughter. They will not let the whole 'murdering' thing change the way they feel a bout you. As so was your friends in many different worlds. You will tell them sooner or later. Or was it now or never?"

Aggie already knew this lesson that no matter what happens, her friends and family will always love them, but she still has doubts, "But…"

Leslie then heard their parents coming as he whispered, "Shh! They're coming!"

When the parents arrived, Leslie stood up straight casually and smiled sheepishly. Leo and Bernadette came back with a box of pizza.

"What are you kids talking about?" Bernadette asked with a chuckled

"Uh, nothing… we, uh… we…" Aggie stammered.

"We're talking about when Aggie will tell her bird and pig friends that she eats meat. Most of us," Leslie answered, still trying to cover for his sister.

"Oh yeah. It's been so long," Leo remembered that humans like them eat animal flesh, "We also eat birds: chickens, duck, turkey…"

"But now the pigs are friends, did you tell them about our diet?" Bernadette asked.

"Not yet, Mom," Aggie shook her head.

"You know, Agatha, you can't keep our food secret forever. They are your friends. And since they all knew you're a human, they should know what you eat," her mother

"But what if they won't accept me that my food… is them?" the sparrow fiddled her fingers.

"I'm pretty sure they know that difference," Bernadette said.

"I'll send you the pizza now. Just watch for the small portal," Leo opened the portal with his remote, and threw the pizza into it.

Above her, the portal opened as Aggie caught the box that fell from it. But when Aggie opened the box, it was empty.

"Hey, where's the pizza!" She inquired, until the pizza fell on top of her head. Fortunately, the pizza wasn't so hot, "Got it."

"Well, we should go," Bernadette said, "You can tell them when you're ready,"

"Goodbye, Sweetie," Leo waved goodbye.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad. Bye, lil' bro," Aggie waved back as she turned her phone down.

When she took a break from calling, Aggie took a bite from a slice of all-meat pizza. But suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Aggie quickly put the slice back in the box, and hid the pizza behind her back.

"Hey, Aggie, watcha got there?" Debbie asked.

"What?! Nothing!" Aggie exclaimed in panic as she turned to see her eagle family came into the room, "Umm, just pizza."

"What kind?" Mighty Eagle asked, trying to take a peek of the pizza behind Aggie.

"Oh, uh…" the sparrow want to tell Mighty Eagle about her pizza, but she's still not ready about her diet of eating meat, "Vegetable?"

"Oh! So you love vegetable, huh?" Zeta smirked.

"Yeah! Because that's the only things we can eat right. And fruits too!" Aggie chuckled nervously.

"Uh, we also eat fish, and you little birds eat worms," her aunt reminded

"And your cousin on your feather side eats dirt," Debbie added as she was talking about Bomb

"He's the silly one! And yeah, I ate those stuff too," Aggie nodded.

"Aggie, we're just about to go down to the village, and we're wondering if you should come with us… if you want to," Mighty Eagle suggested.

"Oh, sure. I'll catch up!" Aggie smiled in agreement.

As her adoptive relatives left her room, Aggie looked down at her pizza as she felt so ashamed that she's eating a flesh of her friends' kind. It was really embarrassing. But she has nothing to worry about. As long as she didn't see or eat anything meant, she will be fine and still can't tell anyone about her diet.

* * *

Later, though Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie already left home, Aggie can still catch up with them to Bird Village.

But then, befote she left home, she heard a phone call as she extended her wing to activate a phone hologram from one or two of the members of her team.

It's Oggy and his guardian, Oggly.

"Hey, guys," Aggie answered.

"Hi, Aggie. Did you remember the food we ordered from your world?" Oggy inquired

"Uuuhhh…" Aggie turned around where this a closet behind a curtain full of meat inside. The closet ran out space as meant products burst out, "Yeah?"

"You should deliver them now before they'll get spoiled," Oggly said

"But I'm still in Bird Island. And some pigs came here for a visit!" Aggie hesitated in panic as she can't deliver meat products with the birds and pigs around.

"Well, you can't avoid that now!" The blue cat shrugged helplessly.

"Fine!" Aggie groaned frustratingly, "I'll figure something out!"

When Aggie turned the hologram off, she has to figure out something how to delivery the meat products to her friends in different worlds. She can't even make a portal here since the signal is not strong enough to make multiple portal in a short while just to deliver. She needs to open the portals down to the village, but she has to hide the meat from the birds and pigs while doing it.

* * *

Later, Aggie made it to Bird Village where the birds, pigs and eagles were hanging out together like a group. Aggie has been hiding in the shadows, avoiding to get spotted. She is pulling a wagon with a big crate on it. Inside the crate were meat products so no one would see them.

Aggie snuck out from hiding, and tried to hide her face with her wing. Unfortunately, two of the birds noticed her, and followed her.

"Hi, Aggie!" Chuck called as he and Silver joined her on a walk, "Say, do you have food inside this crate?"

"Yeah, we're kinda hungry," Silver added, "Please say you have yummy food in there,"

There is food inside the crate, but not the kind of food that the birds should eat.

"Nope!" Aggie quickly walked away, leaving the two siblings confuse.

Aggie ran as fast as she can to get away from the birds and the pigs but suddenly, she bumped into someone, and it was Courtney.

"Courtney, what a surprise! I mean, not a surprise!" Aggie greeted with a nervous smile.

"Whoa, Aggie! Why in such a rush?" Courtney rubbed her head from the bump, "Glad a bumped into you. Leonard sent me here to ask you if you would bring some food to the beach for your picnic together." Then, the pig noticed the sparrow's deadly glance as she suspected something, "Not a date like he said, though I doubt about. Just a friendly picnic to get to know each other a little better."

"Sure, sure! Definitely! Got it! Promise! Yeah! Heh," Aggie saluted as she continued to walk while pulling the wagon behind her.

"You know, maybe some roast potatoes..." Courtney suggested.

When the teenage pig mentioned the word "roast" , this stopped Aggie as she moved back, "What did you say?!"

"Roast potatoes! I'm guessing you two like potatoes, right?" Courtney guessed.

"Yeah, exactly! Roast potatoes are kinda like roast cooked animals but not animals, kinda like vegetables and fruits are plant versions of animals but meatier and delicious and—" Aggie couldn't keep herself quiet from revealing her love for eating meat, especially a pig like Courtney, but she doesn't want to hurt her new pig friend as she tried to find a way to get out of this, "Oh look, a squirrel!"

"Where, where?!" Courtney tried to look around to find the squirrel Aggie pointed, but there's nothing, which gave Aggie a chance to escape.

Courtney looked back to find Aggie, but she wasn't in front of her anymore.

Aggie hid herself and the crate behind a big house. She realized she can't herself from her bird and pig friends that easy. So, she needs another plan, "It's time to kick this operation into hyper speed and avoid all birds, pigs and eagles by any means necessary! She put a white helmet on, and her roller skate as she took out her dimensional remote control to deliver the mea products quickly and trying to avoid eye contacting to her friends.

* * *

At the Turner and Turna's house, Aggie knocked on the door with a small rock gently.

Cosmo and his gurdian, Cos, opened the window to find 5 rump roasts floating in front of them. Without hesitating, they took the rump roasts, and sent them inside, closing the window behind them.

Aggie was still in Bird Island, only to use a portal to send 5 pieces of meat in Dimmsdale without going into that world instead. Then, she ran off to find another place to open a portal.

Aggie passed by Bomb, who was about to wave at her, but she ignored him.

The next delivery was for the Kids Next Door as Aggie used a grappling hook to make a line through the window, and zipped a whole roasted chicken into the treehouse to deliver it to her friends. Even though she delivered the chicken through the portal, it's still a success.

Aggie then passed by Debbie, but she ignored her too.

At Pasadena, Stan the dog received a dog bowl of 10 bacons from the portal. He recognized that portal, so he was sure that the bacons are safe to eat.

Aggie nodded to herself as she finished delivered that bacon.

Next, she ran off and passed by Ruby, but again, she ignored her.

In San Francisco, it's Cameron Parks' birthday, and Chyna Park was waiting for Aggie to deliver the ham she ordered. But then, a whole ham fell from above her, and Chyna caught it in her arms.

Aggie was proud that she delivered a ham to one of her best friends.

Aggie kept delivering more meats to 8 more different worlds, and ignored her bird and pig friends wherever she moved to different places to open portals.

* * *

Later that day, Aggie felt tired from running while dragging the wagon with her. The crate of meat products is almost empty.

"It didn't feel good ignoring my friends like that..." She frowned in guilt. She never ignored her friends before. While she was hiding between houses, she could see a bird eating some worms as Aggie thought, "Maybe I can tell just one little bird or pig or eagle my secret?"

While she was thinking of telling someone her secret, she remembered the time how she almost drowned all birds, pigs, eagles and Leslie at the basement of Magic Mountain, put them all into her deadly traps, and stabbed Red through his chest. These actions hers made her a monster. And if they all know what she eats, then that made her a monster too.

"Right! I can't tell anyone at all!" Aggie said to herself as she slouched to the ground, "Then they would find out what I eat, they would think I want to eat them all, and they'll hate me again."

* * *

Aggie flew back to the Eagle's house as she carried the empty crate with her, and she finally rest in his bedroom.

"Finally, I'm all aloney on my owney," She threw herself to bed, and sighed in relief. Her meat delivery is finished, and no one suspected a thing… until she saw a piece of paper besides her pillow, "Oh, no!" She took the paper, and read it, "It's the list that Red helped me make yesterday so I wouldn't forget all of my promises today! And I have three more things to do! Aw, four if you count meeting Leonard at the beach with those potatoes.! I've been getting liberal with those promises lately..."

* * *

Aggie went back to the village to finish the list she promised. At the café, she's making latte art at the coffee that the customers ordered. She can do latte art in seconds, depending of what the customers want on their coffee.

"Ooh! I want a flower!" a female bird requested as Aggie made a flower art latte in 2 seconds, and gave it to her.

Next was a male eagle, "I want a fern!" In just 1 second, Aggie made a fern art latte, and gace the coffee to him.

Then, a fat male pig was next, "Surprise me!"

Aggie then tried to make a surprising art latte for the pig. But then, she was distracted when she saw a hatchling eating pig-shaped marshmallow on a stick, which Aggie didn't noticed her art latte is complete.

"Is that a... pig with a large stick?" the male pig noticed.

Aggie turned to her coffee, and realized she made an art latte that looked s like a roasted pig with a stick through the mouth to the rear end. "AAHHH! NO! It's a... a… sleeping pig! Ha ha!" She chuckled nervously.

"Are you sure? Because it looks like—" Before the pig could finish, Aggie shoved the cup of coffee to him.

"Next!" the sparrow called as the pig walked away suspiciously.

Aggie was a very nervous that she almost gave the pig a hint about her cultural food with pigs.

* * *

At Judge Peckinpah's office, Aggie was filing personal files of every resident of Bird Island, icluding her own personal file as she placed them all in cabinets.

"My, your friends weren't kidding when they said you had a great filing system, Ms. Aggie!" Peckinpah commented, "You are Bird Island's best kept secret!"

"No, I'm not!" Aggie exclaimed, trying to keep her beak shut.

While there was no one around, Peckinpah secretly leaned over to Aggie to whisper something, "Speaking of secrets, have you ever known someone else's secret?"

Aggie was suddenly frightened as she accidentally dropped some paper on the floor when Peckinpah mentioned someone has a secret. She just hope it wasn't her. She hoped he was referring to someone else, "Noooooo..." She closed her beak and held her breath.

"A surprise that was so big and shocking that it was all you could think about?" the judge kept talking

But Aggie almost spill her own beans as she snapped, "Nope!" Since she can't hold her secret any longer, she ran away from the judge's office.

* * *

Later, Aggie inflated a giant dancing tube balloon that looked like a broccoli near Early Bird's store.

"That's just what I wanted. Thanks, Aggie!" Early Bird chuckled.

"You're welcome!" Aggie smiled

Oh, by the way, can you help spread the word about the slogan I made I'm having?" the orange bird showed to Aggie a slogan she just made

"'Faith Weights and Protein Shakes'?!" Aggie read as the slogan was related to meat since meat contains protein. She moved backwards and fell down in panic.

Early Bird laughed proudly, "Pretty good slogan, huh? I researched it in the internet!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aggie screamed in panic as she quickly ran away before she could spill her own beans.

"Oh. I thought it was clever," Early Bird said as she thought Aggie doesn't like his idea.

* * *

Aggie made it to beach, carrying a container of roast potatoes, where Leonard set up the picnic blanket on the sand.

"Ahem," she cleared her throat to get the king pig's attention.

"Aggie, there you are! Those look yummy. Let me help you," Like a gentleman, Leonard took the potatoe container from Aggie as they both sat on the picnic blanket.

"Just to remind you, Leonard, we're not dating. We're just friends," Aggie reminded as she's not into dates anymore.

"I heard you," Leonard nodded in agreement, ""So, anyway, since we're not alone in the beach, we can talk like good friends. I have some questions."

Aggie took out a bottle of soda as she turned the cap to open.

"Since you're a human, the only human ever resided in this world, you have a lot of cultures, like food, dress-up, and anything. And, I don't know what food you like besides dessert, so I asked for potatoes," Leonard said.

"Yeah, I roasted them for you," Aggie took a sip from the bottle .

"But what else do you eat?"

When Leonard asked that, Aggie spat out her drink.

"Uh… he he, what do you mean?" She asked nervously.

"Come on, I know humans can be a lot different, and you can't eat just vegetation and desserts. There is something else," the king said curiously.

"Umm… uh…" Aggie still couldn't answer, until she could feel her phone buzzing, "Excuse me," she turned away from Leonard as she took her phone out from her feathers, and received a message from her dad as it says, "I'll send pork cubes your mother cooked for you."

"What? Oh no no no!" Aggie was about send a message to her father, but a portal in the air opened, and a container of pork cubes fell from it.

"Hey, what's that?" Leonard pointed the container

Aggie jumped to the container to retrieve it, and hide the pork cubes from sight, "Nothing!"

"Did just fall out from a portal? What's inside it?" Alex came closer to Aggie to see what she was holding on to.

"Nothing important," Aggie tried to shift the container away.

"Come on, show us!" Earl the pig inquired.

"NO!"

Aggie couldn't take it when someone trying to look what she was hiding as she shoved the birds and oigs aside, and ran back to the village.

Out of curiosity, the birds, pigs and eagles that Aggie passed by while running follwed her as Aggie tried to run as fast as she can.

Suddenly, she bumped into Red with Chuck and Bomb accompanying him

"Ow!" Red grunted in pain from the hump as he noticed Aggie in front of him, "Whoa, Aggie, why are you such in a rush?" Then, he noticed a container she was holding, "What's in that?"

Aggie realized Red noticed what she was holding. She doesn't want her ex to think she's a monster again after what she had done to him by learning that she eats meat, "None of your business!" She shoved the three birds aside as she continued to run.

"Where is she going?!" Chuck questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to go after her!" Red suggested as he ran off to follow Aggie. Chuck was right behind him as so was the other birds, pigs and eagles.

"Wait, I'm coming, too!" Bomb yelled as tried to catch up with the others.

While she was running, Aggie looked back she saw all residents of both islands are gaining on her. Just then, she stopped in front of Stella's apple store.

"Hi, Aggie. What's going on?!" Stella greeted.

But then, when Aggie saw a barrel of apples, she has an idea for that, "Sorry about this, Stella!" she flipped the barrel down, and the apples scattered all over the ground. Aggie made a run for it

"Hey!" Stella exclaimed in anger

"Stop!" Red commanded as everybody stopped before the are of scattered apples.

Aggie ran through the forest as she made at the edge of a pit filled with quick sand. She decided to go back, but she was surrounded. She has no where to go. She can't even fly out since the eagle can hold her off because they also can fly. She then looked at the pit as she has an idea of how she can convince everyone to stop following her by thinking she could jump into the pit, "Everyone step back!"

"Aggie, don't you dare jump!" Red knew what came up in Aggie's mind because he knew her well

"Oh, I will jump if you all take one step closer," the sparrow scowled.

"Aggie, please tell us what's going on with you?" Silver asked in concern, "We haven't seen you like this since… those weeks ago."

"Aggie, do you have something you need to say? You seem like you've been keeping something in, just like before," Leonard questioned.

In panic, Aggie yelled inarticulately as she covered her beak with her eagle wings while her bird wings still held the container of pork cubes.

"We're here to listen," Isla came closer, but Aggie shook her head, saying no.

"Well, go on then, gal-pal," Chuck insisted.

"We're not going to judge you, darling," Ruby promised.

"You'll feel so much better once you get it off your chest!" Bubbles added.

But still, Aggie doesn't want to tell has she breathed heavily into a balloon.

"Come on," Bomb came closer as Aggie's balloon popped, "Whatever it is, you can tell us! We're best friends!"

Suddenly, Aggie suddenly saw that everyone's faces turned into cakes and balloons as they started to chant her for telling her secret. Though. It was just hallucination, she could feel that all of the birds, pigs and eagles wanted to confess her secret.

_"Friends! Friends! Friends! Tell! Tell! Tell! Friends! Friends! Friends! Tell! Tell! Tell!"_

The floating cakes and balloons with everyone's faces circled around Aggie as she cringed hard and couldn't hold the secret any longer.

"Okay, okay, you win!" Aggie yelled in defeat as she inhaled some air, and shouted really loud, "I EAT MEAT!"

Though that was very loud, some others didn't understand what Aggie just said.

"Uh… what?" Hal asked.

"I eat meat. Humans eat meat. And I mean meat…, I eat flesh of an animal," Aggie explained, "We eat animals for protein and building up our body structures to make us stronger. Any kind of animals, depending on how safe they are. Commonly, we eat birds, like chickens, ducks, turkeys, any safe edible birds. We also eat pigs. And cows."

A cow from behind the crowd slowly walk backwards to escape.

The sparrow then continued, "I never told all of you guys that I eat meat because you might think I'm sort of a monster. And since I became a monster weeks ago, you all might think I'm even more of a monstrous being than I was the first time I became one if you find out what I eat every day. I spent my whole life trying to hide myself from you all while I'm eating meat. And even until since we have a truce with the pigs and the eagles now. So… that's it. That's everything you want to say!" Aggie shook her head down as she was so ashamed that she told her animal friends that she also eats animals like them, and she waited for someone to talk about this, "So, if you want me to leave, or say something mean to me, or call me a monster, I accept it."

"Aggie…" Red was the first to talk as Aggie is ready for the words she was expecting, "That… is… exactly what we wanted to here!"

"W-w-w-what?" Aggie stammered in shock and confusion.

Red then turned to the whole crowd., "Alright, everyone! She finally confessed! Thanks for your cooperation!"

They all chattered, like they are congratulating themselves and each other.

"Wait, I'm confused. What's going on?" Aggie asked, until she realized something she didn't expect, "You knew all along?!"

"Aggie, we already knew you eat meat," Red replied.

"You've been living with us for 10 years, we all knew what you eat… well, 4 years after you arrived," Chuck confessed.

"You knew for 6 years that I eat meat?!" Aggie exclaimed in shock.

"We pigs knew just few days ago," Leonard corrected.

"Same as us eagles," Jerry added "Boss told us everything."

Aggie then glared sharply at Zeta for knowing that she knew that humans eat meat.

"Come on, Aggie. I've been raised by your human family 10 years since after I hatched. I was a little scared at first, but I got used for them to eat meat. They even didn't want me to look at them while they eat," Zeta explained her childhood story, "Plus, I know you hate vegetable pizza. Your mother told me.

"A-and even eggs?" Mentioned Aggie.

"Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Galido told us the difference between unfertilized eggs and eggs with unborn hatchlings," Stella answered, "So, we know you eat the unfertilized ones. It's considerable."

"That's what we were thinking and we stole those eggs!" Leonard yelled, explaining what happened on their first visit.

"Well, our eggs have hatchlings in them! Aggie was just an exception because she's so smart to know the difference, and we never saw her eat eggs!" Red shouted back.

"I actually stopped eating eggs after the whole first egg war until… I was a little bit stress eating after the whole me-being-evil thing," Aggie confessed, then asked another question, "But… what do you mean by 'cooperation'?"

"Oh, do you remember the deliveries of meat your parents sent you?" Chuck reminded

"Yeah. Our team ordered them," Aggie said

"Yeah, about that…" Red then explained, "We told your parents about the meat delivery, and we told the rest of the team, not all of them since some groups didn't know you eat meat, about our whole plan of making you confess, so they agreed to help."

"You guys planned all of this?"

"Since we all already knew, yeah, this was our plan," Silver nodded

"Aggie, honey, we don't want you to pressure of protecting us from her diet," Matilda cooed, "We're your friends, and no matter what, and whatever you eat, we won't judge you."

"You're a human, Aggie," Garry added, "And since you're a little different from us, we're very sure you have something else that you haven't told us about your… culture and stuff."

"So, all this time, I spent my whole life hiding my habit of eating from you guys so I won't hurt your feeling, and you knew all along and never told me?!" the sparrow clarified the whole thing.

"That's pretty much it. Yeah," Bomb answered.

Aggie realized the her whole life of keeping her secret of eating meat from her friends was for nothing, but a waste of sacrifice. She was hiding from her animal friends about her diet so she won't hurt their feelings, and they knew all along. If Aggie knew that her friends found about her diet, she doesn't need to hide it anymore, but kept doing this for years, "RRAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Aggie was so furious that her hard work was for nothing as she used her telekinesis on Red, Chuck and Bomb, and threw them into the pit. Aggie angrily marched away as the crowd in front of her moved aside to give her a path to get out.

While she's gone, Red, Chuck and Bomb climbed out of the pit, groaning in pain from the fall, and they all covered with dirt.

"On the bright side, this isn't quick sand, it was just mud," Chuck said, trying to get the mud off of his feathers.

"Maybe we should've told Aggie about her diet way sooner than making a plan of making her confess to us all by herself!" Red whimpered in a little guilt.

* * *

The next day, Aggie was in her bedroom, having multiple video chats with her parents and few groups of the her team.

"I can't believe you guys were involved into this plan!" She shouted a little angrily.

"Well, we can't just pretend we don't eat meat in front of our animal friends, girl. Not even you. You were their close friends," Wanda explained.

"You got a point there," Aggie agreed to her fairy godmother.

"So, how did it go?" Hunter the Leopard seal asked.

"They took it very well. The birds knew 6 years ago, while the pigs and the eagles already just few days ago."

"You haven't tell the rest of the other groups yet about your meat diet, like the Hundred Acre Woods residents, the Pixie Hollow fairies, the ponies, the cars, the smurfs…" Bubbles (Powerpuff girls) named the other group of friends that Aggie never told about her meat diet.

"Alright, alright! I'll tell them at the right time," Aggie nodded.

"You have to, Ags. I think we all know you dislike some vegetables, so you can't force yourself to eat something you don't like just to keep our trust in you," Fred Figglehorn said.

"You're friends are right, sweetie," Bernadette agreed, "While it is okay to have our own views about what we eat, we should tolerate other people's views instead of bringing them down."

"Just like what we do to you when we know you for so long," Ginger reminded.

"And to us, you did the exact opposite of yourself when you kept hiding of eating meat from your other animals friends… or vegetarian friends for that matter," Izzy added.

"Now I understand that," Aggie said, "Well, I should go now. I'll talk to you guys later."

When she turned her phone off, she got out of her room, and brought the box of pizza she haven't finished.

"Hey, you guys," she greeted her adoptive family as she joined them for family breakfast.

"Hey, Ags, my favorite niece!" Mighty Eagle grabbed her by the wing, and rubbed her hair, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel much better now after that whole scheme you guys planned of making me confess that I eat meat. I rather eat you instead!" Aggie yelled, making Mighty Eagle curled up in fear.

"Well, this means that you don't have to hide that all-meat pizza from us anymore," Zeta pointed the pizza.

"So, you guys are okay with it?" The sparrow asked.

"I got used to that all my life. There's no harm feelings," her adoptive aunt said.

"I already knew 6 years ago. No hard feelings either," her adoptive uncle answered.

"I'll just get use to it," her adoptive cousin added, "Besides, you can't ear a big eagle like me, can you?" she started to tickled Aggie.

"No, no!" Aggie pushed herself away from Debbie, "I won't eat my family or my friends… ever! But just in case, you guys don't have to look at me while I'm eating meat."

"Ha! It's a win-win for everyone," Mighty Eagle shrugged and agreed with that idea.

As Aggie was about to take a bite from the pizza slice, she noticed her eagle family is still looking at her, "I'm eating meat right now, so… don't look at me!"

"Ugh, fine!" Zeta groaned as the three looked away from Aggie while she's eating.

Aggie enjoyed eating her favorite kind of pizza and she winked.

* * *

**So…, what a fun chapter.**

**This is Leslie's first appearance since Volume 1 of the season. This is also a crossover chapter . Characters and OCs appeared with and without lines from these following shows/movies:**

**The Penguins Of Madagascar  
The Nightmare Before Christmas  
The Fairly Odd Parents  
The Powerpuff Girls  
A.N.T. Farm  
Tom and Jerry  
Kid vs Kat  
Oggy and the Cockroaches  
Phineas and Ferb  
Jake and the Neverland Pirates  
Looney Tunes  
Baby Looney Tunes  
Hannah Montana  
FЯED  
Combo Niños  
Star Wars  
YinYangYo  
Turbo F.A.S.T.  
Chicken Run  
Codename: Kids Next Door  
Dog With A Blog  
Hotel Transylvania  
Zootopia  
The Great Mouse Detective  
Storks**

**The only crossover that were mentioned were from:**

**Winnie The Pooh  
Tinkerbell  
My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic  
Cars  
Planes  
Smurfs**

**The art latte that Aggie drew on a cup of coffee is the same as "lechon baboy" or roast pig. ****Lechon Baboy is one of the most popular traditional foods for Filipinos. It is considered to be the star in the table during fiesta, birthdays or any grand event for Filipino families.**

**This chapter is almost based on My Little Pony "The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows".**


	36. The Secret Life Of Mr Oakley

In the Eagle House, Aggie got out from her bedroom, and noticed a bowl of soup at the table.

"Wow, that smells good," she smelled as she went to the table, Which means Mighty Eagle didn't make it," she sat down to eat some soup.

Just then, Leslie appeared in confusion, "Aggie, why are you eating lettuce and seaweed soup?"

When Leslie mentioned it, this made Aggie spat the soup in disgust as she doesn't like lettuce or seaweed for instant, "Geez, next time, make a sign!" She ran towards the kitchen to get some water from the fridge with her brother following her.

"It is a treat for Mr. Oakley," Leslie explained, "Since we left Magic Island, he has been having weird food cravings."

"I noticed. Last night when you guys arrived for a visit, he and Mighty Eagle were duking it out over the last of the schnitzel."

Just then, Chuck burst in from the door, "Morning, people!" Then, he noticed the soup on the table, "Ooh, soup! I'm starving," He ran towards the bowl, and tasted one with a spoon, "Hmm. Not bad. Is that liquid cheese?"

"No, that is egg yolk," Leslie corrected.

Chuck spat the soup from his beak as he realized a soup is from an egg that was supposed to be developed into a hatchling (if it was fertilized), "Oh, geez, dude! Next time, make a sign!" Chuck then took Aggie's water, gargled it inside his beak, and spat it back into Aggie's glass, much to her disgust.

* * *

Few days later, Leslie has been taking care of Mr. Oakley in the guest room, but the turtle became so different in front of his owner. One day, Leslie found Aggie, cleaning up the cabinets.

"Aggie, something is wrong with Mr. Oakley. He has been extremely moody, lethargic, and his ankles are horribly swollen," he said.

"Sounds like Uncle Mighty Eagle with a shell," Aggie snickered of that reminder.

"And he has been sneaking out at night. When I try to follow him, he hisses and snaps at me."

"Still sounds like Mighty Eagle before he got marred," Chuck added.

"Maybe we can help you follow him. We'll put a tail on that small tail. Since turtles have small tails, so that counts," Aggie said.

"Mr. Oakley and I never had secrets before," Leslie wondered sadly about his turtle, "I even told him when I broke a stool and fixed it with gum."

"What? Which stool?"

At that cue, the stool that Chuck sat on broke, and he fell on the floor, "Mystery solved." He gronaed in pain, until he found a gum under a stool, "Oh, look, gum." He took a gum, and ate it.

"Eww!" Aggie and Leslie looked away ins disgust, but Chuck kept chewing a gum, and blew a bubble.

"I'll call some back-up if we won't survive on this mission because of… him," Aggie took out her phone, and called someone for help.

"Who are you calling for back-up?" Chuck asked.

Aggie just sighed as she was going to hate it if she mentioned the names, "Someone you know, someone I know, someone we all know. Just wait."

* * *

At night, in Leslie's bedroom. Mr. Oakley climbed up from his tank as he moved out of the room. Since Leslie made a pet door for the turtle, Mr. Oakley got out through there.

Leslie was pretending to be sleeping just to watch his turtle moving out of his room, "The Hardshell Express has left the station." Leslie spoke through the wrist radio.

Mr. Oakley has been travelling down the mountains with no injury or scratch at all. When the turtle made it to the ground, he continued to move towards the beach. As back-up, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Courtney and Garry were hiding half-way down from the beach, and could see the turtle go from above.

"Testudines Meat sighted on the eastern slope," Silver reported through her wrist radio.

Aggie was already below the mountains as she was invisible while hanging on trees, "Would you stop with the silly code? Where is the dang turtle?"

Leonard scoffed as he answered that question, "Heading towards the beach."

"And you are taking all the fun out of staying up past 10:00," Leslie complained as he got up from bed, and left the house to join the others outside.

* * *

Later, the team made it to the beach, where they saw Mr. Oakley slowly shoved some sand in a hole.

"Look, he is covering those small eggs," Leslie pointed as he could see small eggs in the hole.

"What are those eggs doing in that hole on the beach?" Aggie inquired.

"Obviously warming those small eggs," Chuck answered.

Just then, when Silver watched the turtle cover the hole with eggs, she had seen this kind of behavior from a turtle before…, unless if Mr. Oakley is a… Before she could jump into conclusion, she asked Leslie first, "Wait. Leslie, is it possible that those are Mr. Oakley's eggs?"

Leslie only knew that only females could lay eggs or bore children, but he also has thoughts if the eggs that Mr. Oakley covered with sand is his eggs, "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yeah, she's saying that Mr. Oakley went to the store and bought some eggs from your home world. Try and keep up," Leonard guessed wrong.

Thought he doesn't need to ask anymore aa Leslie guessed himself, So Mr. Oakley is a.. _Mrs. _Oakley? No, that cannot be.

"Oh, it be," Red said otherwise.

"So, who's the dad? Unless I totally misunderstood that film in biology class when I was a little hatchling, there has to be a dude turtle involved," Bomb explained his childhood lesson.

"Wait a minute! Remember when we're in the jungle and Mr. Oakley made a friend?" Leslie recalled, "That friend must have been really friendly." He said with his eyes open as he remembered watching his turtle and another turtle doing "friendly" stuff together.

"At least somebody had fun on that trip," Garry rolled his eyes as he remembered that there was a plant-chaos at that time, while the turtle is having fun.

"Leslie, do you realize what this means?" Aggie inquired.

"Yes, I am going to be a grandfather!" Leslie squealed excitingly.

"Congratulations!" Courtney shook her hooves with Leslie's hand.

"And I have been walking around in my tighty-whities in front of a girl!" Leslie realized how embarrassing that was.

"At least you never took a bath with her," Bomb chuckled.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Leslie screamed in embarrassment.

* * *

The next day, Aggie, Leslie and the birds and pigs went to Galido siblings' home world where Aggie transformed into a human to help Leslie with Mrs. Oakley's eggs. They decided to stay at the Galido's house to be safe.

"Okay, according to this book about turtles, the turtle eggs should hatch any day now," Aggie closed the book.

"According the eggs, Mrs. Oakley already laid them for a month," Garry observed one of the eggs.

"You mean, she already laid eggs last month at the same day where we have a party when Aggie's parents let her stay in our world as long as she like?" Red guessed.

"That's much it," the master of gadgets answered.

"I didn't know you read books like these," Silver pointed stacks of books on Aggie's table.

"Silver, Silver Silver, unlike yours that your books are full of scientific calculations, I have my own interest on books, like animals, and even true horror stories," Aggie took out a small book of "Philippine True Horror Stories", "I read that there is one chapter about a man hearing running water from the bathroom, but when he checked it, the faucet is off and there is no water. Not even cam from the neighbors since the sound happened at 1-2am. Oooohhh!"

"Okay, you can stop telling me about that now!"

"I don't you don't believe in ghosts."

"I don't… but just in case, don't tell me."

Aggie rolled her eyes as she knew that Silver was scared at the story she just told.

Leslie has been collecting Mrs. Oakley's eggs, and out them in a boy with a lamp shined above them to warm them up, "Oh, joy! I cannot wait to hear the pitter patter of 440 little legs!"

"And I can't wait to have my own private army of turtles!" Leonard was excited for that idea.

"Shh! Did you hear that?!" Leslie shushed his friends, "One of my grand babies is sneezing!"

"How can you hear one tiny sneeze over all this noise?" Red said as he could hear the neighbors playing loud music, while some parts of the neighborhood have drilling sounds that can be heard. As Leo and Bernadette's business, there are trucks pouring sand and rock materials on a wide lot at the back of the house.

"How could I not? You will understand someday when you have children to take care of," Leslie said as he held one egg.

What he didn't realized that Aggie has been taking care 400 friends in one team for 13 years, and sometimes she thinks her friends are her children, so she already understand that.

Then, Leslie went back to check on the eggs, "Who is sneezing? Is it you, Olivia? Or you, Oliver? Or you, Otis? Or Odette?" the boy was started to get worry as he showed the eggs he held in his hands to Aggie, "Aggie, what if they are sick? Take their temperatures!"

"Eh, Okay," Aggie looked around the eggs, "Not quite sure where to stick the thermometer."

"You know, Leslie, you should take the eggs from the whole where Mrs. Oakley laid them," Silver explained, "They should hatched on the beach so they can freely into the ocean back in our world."

"But there turtle eggs are different!" Leslie sobbed.

"How different?" Garry asked.

"THEY ARE MY GRAND BABIES!" The boy shouted with a very loud demonic voice, making his sister and her friends backed away in fear.

Alright, alright. If this is your grandchildren, you can do whatever you want with them," Silver continued to back away in fear from the angry boy.

Aggie snickered a little for her brother shouting at her rival before telling him, "You know what? Why don't we just take them to a vet?"

"Excellent notion. Until then, I will help Mrs. Oakley keep them warm," Leslie put the eggs back in the box, and covered them carefully with his body to keep the eggs warm.

"Something's cracked around here, and it ain't those eggs," Red pointed.

* * *

Later, Aggie helped Leslie carrying a box of eggs out of their house.

"Now remember, my little egglets, if you behave yourselves at the vet, you will get a seaweed-flavored lollipop," Leslie patted the box. "Look, there is a pond, where one day you shall frolic."

"Yeah. I can't wait to walk 110 turtles on leashes," Aggie said, "Yet another way to scare away bullies."

"I shall hail us a tricycle," Leslie raised his hand to halt a tricycle passing by, "Oh, trkie! But the tricycle didn't stop. Then, another one was about to pass by as Leslie waved for it, "Might we hire your conveyance?" But the another one didn't stop either, "Apparently, I am more invisible with invisibility power than you, sis."

To help her brother, Aggie put the box of the eggs down, and whistled to call a tricycle while waving her hand. That's when the tricycle stopped. But an old lady was going to steal that.

"Yo, granny! Don't you take that tricycle!" Aggie shouted as she chased after the old lady, and the two started to fight.

"Aggie, do not fight that woman! You do not know where she has been!" Leslie said.

While watching his sister, Leslie didn't noticed the box of his eggs was taken by a delivery guy.

Well, Aggie lose the fight, and the old lady took their tricycle, but Aggie took one of the old lady's shoe, "Joke's on you, granny! The meter was running!" She shouted, then laughed, "Let's see how she enjoys the rest of her day with only one shoe."

When Leslie turned around, he noticed the box was no longer with them, "Um.. Where is the box with my grand babies?"

"I put it right there," When Aggie noticed the box was not there where she left it, she realized her brother's eggs were taken, "Okay, don't worry!"

"What do you mean, 'do not worry'?" Leslie started to panic as he spoke Philippine cursive words while gesturing his hands, making a tricycle stopped in front of them.

Seeing how upset Leslie is, Aggie made sure to keep him calm, "Okay, so I know your grand kids are lost somewhere here on the streets of the Province of Iloilo. On the bright side, you just hailed your first tricycle!" Aggie patted Leslie on the head, but he slapped her hand away in anger.

* * *

Aggie already called the boss of the delivery man who took Leslie's eggs, and later, the delivery man arrived at the Galido house as Aggie, Leslie and the birds and pigs were waiting.

"Thank, God!" Leslie took the box from the delivery man, and hugged it. Then, he turned to the delivery man, "You, Sir, are not fit to wear the uncomfortably tight shorts and noble insignia of the Speedy Delivery service!" the boy then snatched the name tag from the delivery man's uniform, "You will get this back when you step up your game!"

"Cut him some slack. You did turtle-nap his grand kids. Here," Aggie took the name tag from Leslie, and stick it back to the delivery man's uniform, "Oh. I guess lifting boxes does a body good."

Seeing how Aggie was impress at the delivery man's body, Red pushed the man towards the door, "Okay, you can leave now. Thank you."

When te delivery man left, Leslie carried the box, and cooed at the tiny eggs, "Do not worry, egglets. You are back home now, safe and sound with your lolo."

But then, the bottom of the box opened, causing the eggs to fall, and cracked on the floor as the egg yold and egg whites spilled all over. This moment causing Aggie, the birds, and the pigs to gasp in horror, while Leslie was shocked that his eggs were smashed.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Leslie cried and kneeled down before his eggs.

"Oh, great! My turtle army just got scrambled!" Leonard complained, until Aggie and Red glared at him, I mean, uh.. There, there, Leslie." He patted the little boy's head.

"What have I done? I have killed my grand babies!" Leslie sobbed as he rubbed the egg whites and egg yolk all over his clothes, "Ophelia, Octavia and.. Oakley Jr.!"

Then, Aggie just realized about these eggs, "Leslie! These aren't Oakley's eggs! They were ready to hatch, so they wouldn't have yolks in them. They would have baby turtles.

"Then who is this?" Leslie through the egg yolks down.

"I don't know," Garry looked at the box with a label on it, "This box was supposed to go to a place called 'Breakthrough'. So Oakley's eggs must be there!"

As she searched for "Breakthrough" in her phone, Courtney read about it, and declared, "We better get there quick. Breakthrough is a restaurant!"

Leslie gasped and screamed that his turtles were going to get eaten as he ran out of the door, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He continued to scream as he ran back to the house as he didn't know where Breakthrough is, "Where am I going?" He asked.

Courtney read her phone again, "In Iloilo City, next to the mal called SM."

Leslie ran out of the house again, and continued to scream again, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aggie felt sorry for Leslie that he didn't know that Iloilo City was 25 km away, and they won't make it by foot, "Since my parents aren't around, and I still don't know how to drive yet, we should take the jeepney."

* * *

At night, the team made it to Breakthrough, but the owner of the restaurant stopped them from entering further.

"Excuse me," he halted them, "The grand re-opening of Breakthrough is by invitation only."

"But I'm Agatha Galido, leader of the Imaginary team, and three of them are my teammates. And little one here is my brother," Aggie explained.

"Really? Why is your brother covered in egg yolk?" the owner pointed at Leslie.

"I never said I was a good sister," Aggie admitted.

But still, the owner called the security, and sent the team out of the restaurant.

"Now what do we do?" Leslie stomped his foot in worry, "Oh, why did I put all my eggs in one basket?"

"It was a box," Chuck reminded.

"It was a metaphor!" the boy shouted.

"Guys, I have an idea," Aggie said, "I know it'll work, because I've done this before in every mission."

* * *

The next minute, the owner of the restaurant started the gran re-opening as the team disguised themselves as waiters and waitresses.

"Attention everyone! Welcome to Breakthrough. Tonight's theme… is egg-themed!"

As his cue, the waiters and waitresses came out of the kitchen with cart of egg dishes, much to Leslie and birds horror, seeing the eggs were cooked, while Leonard was a little hungry for this.

"Okay, don't worry," Aggie calmed her friends.

"Stop! Every time you say 'do not worry,' something horrible happens. I do not think 'do not worry,' means what you think it means!" Leslie scowled.

As they went to their plan, the birds, pigs and humans split up to find the turtle eggs.

Just then, the owner noticed Chuck , "Hey, you seem awfully young and yellow to be a waiter."

"Uh, I'm in charge of the kids' meals," Chuck grinned nervously before running away.

Meanwhile, Leslie found a tray where 10 of his eggs were placed, "Opal! Odessa! Owen! Oscar! Ocean! Osvaldo! Oona! Octavio October! Orin! Come to Grandpa!" He pushed the cart to the kitchen.

* * *

Minutes later, Aggie, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Garry and Leslie collected the eggs to their hiding place.

"Do you think that's all of them?" Red asked.

Silver used her Silver Vision to count the collected eggs in a blink of an eye, "We have 55 eggs!"

"We are still missing half of my grand babies!" Leslie cried.

"Okay, come on," Aggie lead the rest of the team to find more eggs as Chuck, Courtney and Leslie left behind to guard the eggs.

Just then, the owner, who was also a chef, showed to the invited customers his process of cooking eggs, "One amazing egg, one sizzling skillet, and one masterpiece, sunny-side up." The owner of the restarant held the turtle egg and was about to cook it on the skillet.

"Oakley Jr! No!" Leslie ran for his eggs as he caught it, but fell into the food cart, and the cart rolled by itself with Leslie on top as he screamed while holding the egg.

"I'll save you, Leslie!" Silver stood in front of the cart, but she and the cart crashed into the wall.

Silver and Leslie fell on the ground with egg yolks all over them.

"I hope my egg is not cracked," Leslie still held his precious egg.

"Or my spine!" Silver groaned in pain.

"Good hands, little guy. I've never seen you catch anything but a pain!" Bomb complimented.

Just then, Leslie could feel something moving from the egg, "The egg is shaking!"

The team gathered around on the cart with the other eggs that Courtney brought from the kitchen. As Leslie put the egg down on the cart, the egg hatched, and a little turtle came out!

"The miracle of life has just burst forth right in my hands!" Leslie gently held the little turtle, "Anybody got a Wet-Nap?"

"Aw, he has Mrs. Oakley's eyes!" Aggie cooed, until the turtle made a sound, which she could smell its breath, "And her breath."

"Who are you? Spies from Moon Cafe, trying to sabotage my opening?" the owner guessed.

"Listen, we're really sorry. Just let us collect our last turtle eggs and we'll be on our way," Aggie explained, "And I promise you, no more turtle births." But then, 55 of the eggs just hatched, "Okay, no more lizard births starting now."

More turtle eggs hatched on the customers dishes as they ran away in fear. The birds and pigs gathered the newly-hatched turtles safely from the dishes.

"we only have 98 turtles," Silver said.

"Where are the other 12?" Leslie inquired in worry.

Just then, a chef ran out of the kitchen with 12 baby turtles clung onto the chef's pants. Leslie quickly grabbed them.

Because of the customers seeing their food is messed by newly-hatched baby turtles, they are about to leave the restaurant in disgust.

"My grand re-opening is ruined! Ruined!" The owner exclaimed in anger and sadness at the same time.

Aggie flew up and stood on top of the table, and shouted to get everyone's attention, "Listen, everybody! Look, I know it's a little gross that a bunch of turtles are running around the restaurant, drizzling amniotic fluid all over your starter salads. But what looks to you like a bunch of disgusting turtles is really our family. And to this little boy, they're everything," Leslie smiled at his sister's speech, "We've all just witnessed the wonder of new life! So I know tonight probably isn't what you thought it would be, but.. In a way, isn't it better?"

"Nah!" But the customers left in disgust as they don't care about the turtles and Aggie's speech at all

"Hey, everyone! Free appetizers!" Chuck announced, which get all the customers' attention, and went back to their seats to get free appetizers.

* * *

A week later, Leslie stayed the his family's house where he was reading a story for his baby turtles on each of their bed with their names on them. Mrs. Oakley is on the floor, and Aggie sitting beside Leslie.

"Then Leslie the magnificent defeated the evil chef, and saved the magical baby turtles. The end," Leslie finished his story, and whispered to Aggie, "I think it worked."

"Well, almost being a main course, would tucker anyone out," Aggie said, "Are you sure you don't want to free them? It's in their nature that after hatching, they should swim to the ocean so they will grow freely and live with their own lives.

"To be honest, I want my grand babies to live on their own soon, but… I love them so much," Leslie replied.

"Well, if you're ready to let them go, just tell me."

"Okay."

"Sweet dreams, Leslie."

Aggie patted Leslie's head before entering the portal back to Bird Island.

* * *

**So before I made this chapter, I've been studying about turtles, and I made sure I get this chapter right, unlike a certain someone who didn't appreciate the imagination of a writer. Anyway, Mr. Oakley, Leslie's pet turtle, is a female, and changed its name to Mrs. Oakley.**

**Sure that I made a few mistakes about the nature of turtle, like baby turtles should be free after hatch, but they will be set free in the ocean of Bird Island in later chapters. I've been also searching about turtle food, but it depends on Mrs. Oakley's species. Turtles can be herbivore or even omnivore, so they eat small animals or insects.**

**This chapter is based on the series, Jessie: The Secret Life Of Mr. Kipling.**

**Lolo means "grandfather".**

**The Eagle Family were absent in this chapter.**

**I deeply apologized for a request from you readers and reviewers: Please, no more negative reviews and criticisms. Everyone is not perfect, and writers wanted to entertain readers with fun and joy. It's okay to criticize, but not too much and not too honest. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	37. A Bird In The Wing

One day, into the forest of Bird Island, Aggie jumped out of the portal while carrying a huge thing on her hands. She transformed back into a bird, and walked casually when she made it out of the forest, and stood on the streets of Bird Village. Though the thing she carried is heavy though, she quickly tried to find a place where she can put the thing.

There, she found a long stone table, and put the heavy thing down.

"Phew!" Aggie wiped the sweat from her forehead.

"Hi, Aggie!"

Aggie looked at someone who called her. It was Stella and her friends, Poppy, Willow, Dahlia and Gale.

"Hey, girls," Aggie exhaled from exhaustion.

"Watcha got there?" Willow pointed the thing beside Aggie

"Oh, just a little something I brought from Equestria," Aggie said.

Gale scoffed, "What's so special in Equestria anyway? You always visit there?"

Suddenly, there was a sound of a cough coming from the thing, and reddish-pink feathers came out.

Aggie removed the cover, and the thing is revealed to be a bird cage. And the bird inside the cage came out from hiding, and presumably molting, "Ah, Philippina, my pet. You're awake. Do say hello to my friends."

Philippina coughed responsively as a greeting to Stella and her friends.

"Oh... my," Willow felt pity for the "sick" bird.

"She is quite a sight, isn't she?" Aggie complimented about her pet.

"I... I... I've never seen anything like it," Willow replied, seeing how loud the caged-bird's cough is. The bird even moved poorly.

"Well, I better go, you guys. I have to open up my store. I'll see you guys later," Aggie stood up from sitting, and left her seat.

"Bye!" Poppy waved.

"See ya, Aggie!" Stella and her friends walked to the opposite direction.

"It's awfully nice of Aggie bringing something here from other worlds," Dahlia commented.

"Like I said, what's so important of bringing stuff from Equestria anyway? What does that place have that we don't?" Gale said frustratingly.

Unbeknownst to them, one of their friends wasn't around, and Aggie's per bird disappeared from the cage.

* * *

It is revealed that Willow took Philippina, and brought her home.

"Oh, you poor little thing. How did you ever get in such bad condition?" Willow asked as she out Philippina down on the couch, "Don't you worry, Philippina. I'll nurse you back to health. As a favor to Aggie, who's obviously just far too busy to care for you properly."

Philippina just coughed as her feathers came off, and her head fell down on the couch.

"I'm sure Aggie will appreciate the help after since… we kinda hurt her feelings before," Willow then helped Philippina raised her head up, but the molting bird moved around like dizzy, and fell on her back, "Oh my. We'd better get you to bed right away," She put Philippina on the bed with a pillow on her head, and covered her with a blanket, "There."

Willow put a thermometer into Phililpina's beak. In a few second, the temperature rose up to the end. Philippina is boiling hot. Willow gasped when she noticed this as she removed the blanket, and put an ice pack on top of Philippina's head. The temperature went down as the molting bird turned blue, and chilling like ice. Willow put the blanket back on Philippina, and removed the ice pack. Now the temperature rose back up again. The blue bird then removed the blanket, and put the ice pack back on the sick bird, but Philippina was freezing again.

The process kept repeating, until the thermometer is broken and exploded.

"This is far worse than I thought. What you need is some medicine. Stat!" Willow said.

* * *

The next minute, Willow showed Philippina a plate of pill, "Here you go, Philippina This will fix you right up."

Philippina sniffed on the pill, and gagged in disgust.

"Doctor Willow expected that," Willow opened up a bag of bird seeds, and poured it into the plate so the medicine will hide within the pile of seeds.

Philippina curiously licked on the bird seeds, and then dug in to eat them all.

"Always works!" Willow felt confident, until she saw Philippina ate all the bird seeds, but left the medicine behind, "Uh... Almost always."

* * *

At her next attempt, Willow brought a bowl of soup to Philippina.

"There's nothing like homemade soup to cure what ails you."

When Philippina looked at the soup, she refused to eat it.

"Come on now. You're not gonna get better if you don't cooperate," Willow then took a spoonful of the soup, and sipped it, "Mmm... See? It's delicious. Good and good for you," But the molting bird still refused. Then, Willow has another idea of how to make the molting bird eat the soup, "Here comes the choo-choo train. Chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga, whoo-whoo!"

As Willow placed the soup in front of Philippina's face, Philippina just kept turning her head away in different direction, until she twisted her neck, which made her body turned around, and dunped her head on the soup.

"Oh dear" Willow said, "Don't worry, Philippina. I know what'll make you feel better. Wait right here. I have just the thing."

* * *

Later, while Philippina is eating scatted bird seed on the floor, Willow brought a mouse on her wing.

"Look, Philippina. I brought a friend by to cheer you up. Honey here was sick once too, but he let me help him and got better in no time. Didn't you, boy?"

The mouse squeaked in respond.

"Say hello to your new friend Philippina," Willow put the mouse near Philippina, and the mouse cuddled the molting bird. "Aw, look. I think he likes you."

Then, the blue bird started to sing in vocal. Then, the mouse followed her.

"Your turn now, Philippina," Willow told Philippina, "Go ahead. You can do it," But instead of singing, Philippina barfed up the bird seeds she ate from the floor, and it was all over Willow's face. Willow wiped the barf from her face, "Oh! Um... good try?"

* * *

Willow brought Philippina to the bathroom next.

"I know what'll clear up that tickle in your throat. A humidifier," Willow turned the humidifier on as the steam scattered all over the room. Willow took a deep breath to inhale the fresh steam, "Refreshing. How's that feeling now for you, Philippina? Better?"

Philippina just breathe in as Willow expected it would work, but Philippina coughed more instead with her feathers fell off.

"Oh... That's okay. I know lots of other ways to take care of you. Don't worry. You're gonna get better," Willow thought of something to treat Philippina, "How about..."

* * *

At the living room, Willow placed lots of candles around Philippina.

"Aromatherapy?"

Philippina breathed the smoke in and sneezed as few more feathers plucked off.

* * *

Later, Willow put Philippina in a bathtub.

"Warm bath?"

Philippina suddenly soaked all of the water like a sponge as she grew fatter with more feathers plucked out.

* * *

"Ointment?" Willow put medicine gel on Philippina's head feathers, causing boils to pop out and more feathers plucked out.

* * *

Later, Willow wore a head mirror like a doctor as she performed a surgery on Philippina.

"Scalpel," She asked for the tool as her mouse friend assister her, "Surgical tape," the mouse handed the surgical tape to her, "Feathers," The mouse gave her a small bucket of feathers as he wiped Willow's sweat from her forehead.

After that, Willow just taped the feather on Philippina back, but she is still coughing and her head fell down on the floor.

"Oh, Philippina. I thought it would be easy to nurse you back to health. I've tried everything I know. And look at you. You're worse than ever," Willow cooed.

Suddenly, someone knocked on her door. Willow put Philippina down, and slowly walked towards her door to open it.

But Dahlia merged in without letting Willow opened it for her.

"Hi, Willow! I just wanted to drop by and say..." Before she could finish, Dahlia gasped in horror when she saw Philippina on the stool, "What is Aggie's pet doing here?!"

"I couldn't leave the poor thing there. She needed my help," Willow replied.

"Oh no. Nonononononono! This is bad," Dahlia stammered in panic.

"How could I just walk away and not do anything?"

"But... but... she doesn't belong to you!"

"I had to do something."

"Without telling anyone?! Without asking permission?!"

"But..."

In the middle of the two birds conversation, Philippina kept on coughing.

"I know you had good intentions, but you have got to return the Aggie's pet!" Dahlia suggested.

Please, Dahlia. You just have to help me get Philippina healthy and then we can return her to Aggie," Willow begged as she made Dahlia looked at unhealthy Philippina, "And everything will be fine."

"Did you give her any kind of medicine?"

"I tried to, but she wouldn't take it."

Dahlia groaned loudly, "Then you have to make her take it! You can't be such a pushover, Willow! You need to show this patient who's the boss. Make her straighten up and fly right!

"She can't fly," the blue bird reminded.

"No excuses!" Dahlia stepped on Philippina's talons, making the sick bird's beak open, and Dahlia dropped the medicine into Philippina's beak, "Done. Okay, what else?"

Uh... well, she keeps pulling her feathers off. The ones that haven't fallen out yet from all her coughing, I mean," explained Willow.

Dahlia forcibly put a cone around Philippina's neck, "There you go."

But Philippina wanted to remove the cone off her neck as she kept dragging herself on the floor.

"I don't think she likes it," Willow observed.

"Tough love, baby. You want her to get well, don't you?" Dahlia reminded.

"Of course, but..."

"Next!"

"Well, she desperately needs some bed rest, but I can't get her to stay put."

Dahlia made Philippina stopped dragging herself, and picked her up, "One step ahead of you."

* * *

The two birds attempted to out Philippina back in her cage as the molting bird went wild inside while her feathers fell off..

"It's for your own good, Philippina, I promise. Please, just relax and try to get some sleep," Willow cooed.

Meanwhile, Dahlia blew on the soup to make it a little cold, "What's this soup over here? Smells delicious."

"I made it for Philippina. But she wouldn't eat it," Willow said.

Oh, she'll eat it, all right," Dahlia smirked as she opened the cage, and was about to force Philippina to eat the soup.

Philippina recognized the soup as she escaped from the caged, and ran out of Willow's house.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Dahlia exclaimed

"No! Philippina! Come back!" Willow shouted.

* * *

The chase is on as Willow and Dahlia chased Philippina off.

As she ran, Phililpina noticed Willow and Dahlia were after her. She ran around a tree as the two birds tried to catch her. At full speed, the two birds didn't know Philippina was up on a tree, and escaped. Willow and Dahlia stopped as they realized Philippina was out of sight, and decided to find her out there.

The two girls encountered another bird with a moustache and held a newspaper. Willow and Dahlia didn't recognized this bird as they asked if he saw a runaway bird around.

The moustache bird just shrugged as the girl ran off. The moustache bird was Philippina in disguised, and it's her chance to escape.

Later Philippina is hidden behind a door of a house. She saw Willow and Dahlia coming as she ran to another door of another house. Willow and Dahlia followed her. The scene turned into a door chase scene as the two bird bumped into each other and Philippina escaped from them.

* * *

The chase scene ended up in the campus of Avian Academy as Willow and Dahlia entered to find if Philippina is around the school campus.

"What are you two doing?" Chuck noticed the two girls while running, "Are you having a race? Oh, can I play? One, two, three, go!"

Willow and Dahlia didn't care about a race if that what Chuck thinks as they kept looking for Philippina.

While Courtney was eating a cupcake, Willow lifted her up if Philippina was under thr pig.

"Excuse me!" Willow said.

"Hi!" Courtney greeted her.

"Beg your pardon!" Dahlia asked a permission as she lifted Red to find Philippina.

"Put me down!" Red demanded as Dahlia put him back down.

"What are you doing?!" Garry inquired.

"Sorry, but we've gotta find..." Willow was about to explained, but they heard a scream.

"LOOK!" Silver pointed on top of the school fountain.

It was Philippina, standing on top of the fountain.

"Philippina, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Willow yelled.

But the sick bird didn't listen as the last feather plucked off. Philippina continued to coughed and making dead gestures, though she doesn't look dead. At the last gesture, Philippina fell off the fountain.

"I'll catch you!" Willow ran off to catch Philippina.

As Philippina is still in mid-air, Willow couldn't keep her eyes off of the sick bird as she made sure she will catch her. Willow extended her wings and jumped.

But suddenly, before hitting the ground, Philippina burst into flames like fire.

Willow gasped as when she fell on the ground, only she caught on her wings were the ashes of Philippina.

Everyone around the campus gasped in horror of what they saw: a bird burnt into ashes.

Because of what she witnessed, Willow whimpered and cried in tears that her patient "died", and realized she failed to save Philippina.

"What is going on here?" Aggie ran into the scene when she heard a commotion in Avian Academy.

"Aggie, there's been a terrible accident," Dahlia volunteered to confess.

"It's all my fault," Willow admitted.

"No. Willow didn't know any better. It was my fault," Dahlia defended her friend

"I'm the one who did it," Willow said.

"But you were only trying to help."

"Some help I was."

"Will ya let me do this?!"

"But it's my fault!"

"No, it's my fault!"

"No, it's my fault!" Debbie exclaimed, "Wait, what are we talking about?" The eagle didn't know what is happening as she grinned sheepishly and zoomed out of the scene.

Thanks for trying to protect me, Dahlia, but... Aggie, I'm the one who took your pet bird," Willow confessed to her sparrow friend, "I really was only trying to help the poor little thing. Then I was gonna bring it right back to you, honest."

But Aggie walked aside and noticed Philippina's ashes. She kneeled down before the ashes, and moved her face closer like she was mourning for the "death" of her pet bird. Surprisingly, she was not mourning at all as she said to the ashes, "Oh, stop fooling around, Philippina. You're scaring everyone. They don't know much about you yet."

The ashes then rose above into the air. All the birds, pigs and eagles gasped as they all kept on eye on the ashes, and they materialized into a majestic red-and-orange bird, spreading its wings wide with bright-circled electricity around it as the bird flew above.

Everyone's lower beaks and jaws dropped and awed of what they just saw before their eyes as the bird landed on Aggie's wing.

"I don't understand!" Willow exclaimed in confusion, "What is that thing? What happened to Philippina?"

"This is Philippina," Aggie said as Willow was shocked, "She's quite a sight, as I said. But nothing unusual for a phoenix. Isn't that right, Philippina?"

Philippina squawked happily in respond.

"A... A phoenix?" Willow questioned as she doesn't know what a phoenix is.

"If I may ask, Agatha, what is a phoenix? Just like this?" Leonard asked as everyone came closer to Aggie to listen what she was about explain about the bird she held.

"A phoenix is a majestic and magical bird. They were known to be mythical creatures. But they are real in other worlds with other mythical creatures. While it appears healthy and happy most of the time, every so often it must renew itself by shedding all of its feathers and bursting into flame," Aggie explained as Philippina flew freely around while everyone watched her go. Then, Aggie leaned to Willow and complimented quietly, "Rather melodramatic, if you ask me," Then, Aggie explained more, "It then rises from the ashes, fresh as a daisy. All just a normal part of the life cycle of a phoenix."

Philippina sat back on Aggie's wing.

"I'm afraid mischievous little Philippina here took the occasion to have a little fun with you, Willow," the sparrow guessed as she told Philippina, "Say you're sorry, young lady."

Philippina blushed as she makde an "I'm sorry" sound to Willow.

"So... you're not angry," Willow asked.

"Of course not," Aggie shook her head.

"Willow really did do everything she could to try to take care of Philippina for you," Dahlia explained.

"And I do appreciate that your heart was in the right place, Willow. But all you had to do was ask me and I could have told you Philippina was a phoenix and saved you all this trouble," Aggie said.

I know. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Next time I'll ask before taking matters into my own wings," the blue bird learned her lesson.

Just then, Philippina flew off and gave Willow one of her feathers on top of her hat as a reminder.

"It's beautiful. Thank you, Philippina. No hard feelings," Willow smiled at Philippina as the ohoeniz continued to fly around.

While the birds, pigs and eagle watched Philippina, Red approached Aggie for a question.

"Why did name your bird 'Philippina'?"

"Well, despite that she's hatched in Equestria, I named her after my home country, Philippines," Aggie replied.

"Good one," Zeta whispered as she liked that explanation.

Then, Silver interrupted a silent moment of Aggie while watching her pet fly, "Wow, I have a lot of things to learn from you, Aggie, besides friendship lesson and magic and stuff."

"Uh-huh, so don't push your luck," Aggie warned her rival.

Silver chuckled nervously as she wrote down some notes about the Phoenix on her notebook while observing Philippina.

* * *

**This chapter is based on My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, A Bird In The Hoof.**

**Willow is the man focus in this chapter.**

**In the chase scene, there was suppose to be a ****Benny Hill-esque music playing in the background.**

**The main characters appeared in this chapter, but they (except Aggie) are cameos.**


	38. Lessons of Friendship part 2

Aggie transformed into her human form as she took a bath in the showers, wore her white clothes, tied her shoes, combed her hair, and dried her fairy wings. She danced to the beat of the music she listened in her headphones. As she danced, she flew down to Bird Village as she kept dancing when she landed on the streets.

The small birds and the eagles were helping each other on their daily lives as the pigs came to visit to have fun with the birds. While they were busy, they noticed Aggie dancing happily as they were distracted by her from their work, and almost hurting each other physically.

All birds, pigs and eagles didn't see Aggie this happy since before… the whole incident.

As she read a book, Silver noticed Aggie sliding her foot on the ground, "Work it, Agatha!"

"You know it," Aggie replied without a glare.

As she danced to in front of her old house and Red's house, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Leonard, Courtney and Garry noticed her

"Ooh, looking good, Ags!" Chuck said.

"Feeling good, Chuck!" Aggie swung into a fancy pose.

"Look at you, so clean and fancy today," Garry complimented.

Aggie was sometimes to show off, and she was really showing off her look, "What, this? Please,"

"You look so happy. What's the occasion?" Red smirked.

"Oh, nothing. Just waiting for my boyfriend to come," Aggie said excitingly.

"Boyfriend? Please. I don't think Danger Mouse is your boyfriend," Red chuckled I doubt.

Aggie's mood suddenly changed, and faced her ex-boyfriend, "I thought you already believed me that Danger Mouse is my boyfriend. You were furious back in the cruise ship!"

"I was a little stress that time. But now my head is clear, I think you just made the whole 'Danger Mouse is your boyfriend' to make me feel jealous!" Red suspected.

"Since when I make you feel jealous?"

"Just now!"

"Well, I'll prove it to you that Danger Mouse and I are dating together," Aggie played with her fingers.

The whole argument between the two exes made a commotion as everyone of two islands gathered around.

"Why is his name 'Danger Mouse'?" Courtney questioned.

"Because he's a mouse, and all secret agents of his organization have 'Danger' on their names," Aggie replied.

"He's a secret agent?!" Debbie squealed.

"Uh-huh, Penfold and I were his sidekicks, but when we first met, Chief obviously has a thing for me," "We started as friend since I dated Red that time, but now…, well, I gave him a chance," the winged human added,

"Yeah, right. Please, you're out of his league,"

"Humph! But his sweet enough to keep me company while I tried my best to get your attention, and get back with me!" Aggie shouted, "But it never worked, isn't it? You know, I'm tired of this. I'll just get myself ready before my new love comes here."

"I doubt it," Red murmured.

Aggie took out her compact mirror from the pocket of her dress as she used tweezers to plucked some small strand of her eyebrows. It was a little painful, but she tried to hold that pain.

After few minutes, she showed her face and eyebrows to Mighty Eagle when she faced him, "Are they even?"

"They're great. Cool," Mighty Eagle replied as he continued to read a newspaper.

"LIAR!" Aggie yelled in anger.

This caused Mighty Eagle to flinch from that shout. Then, he recalled what his wife said about making Aggie stay with them, "'Oh, come on, Ethan, let Aggie move in! It'll be so much fun.'"

"I did say that, didn't I?" Zeta cringed as it was not so fun when Aggie shouted like that.

Aggie realized she had gone a little too far as she stood up straight and apologized, "Okay, all right, I know, I know. I'm acting stupid. I'm sorry. It's gonna stop right now," As she was about to relax, she noticed her dimensional remote control glowing, which means someone will open a portal to where she is now. She knew who is coming to visit, "He's here! Get out of the way!" She pushed Mighty Eagle and Red aside to move out of her way, rushed away to an open area.

"To be honest, her threat wasn't so bad for me," Mighty Eagle told his wife in front of him.

The portal appeared in front of Aggie as she grinned in excitement. When the portal opened, a small white mouse with an eye patch and wearing a white uniform stepped out from it.

"DM!" Aggie exclaimed happily.

"Aggie!" Danger Mouse spread his arms around.

Aggie threw her arms around her new mouse boyfriend as they twirled like they never seen each other for a while

"I missed you!" She said

"I missed you, too!" DM replied.

Red got up from the fall as he looked at Aggie, seeing her smiling while hugging her new boyfriend. While the rest of his team (only the birds) stared in shock.

"Aggie…, is that…?" Ruby interrupted.

"Oh, where are my manners?" Aggie then showed to the birds, pigs and eagles her new boyfriend, "Everyone, this is Danger Mouse. My _real_ new boyfriend."

"Now that's a polite introduction, sweetie," Danger Mouse snuggle his nose on his girlfriend's face, which made Aggie chuckled a little.

This made all birds', pigs' and eagles' eyes widened in shock that Aggie was not kidding about her new boyfriend is a mouse. A white mouse that is almost about their normal size.

"Am… am I dreaming?!" Red couldn't believe his eyes as he wiped his eyes with salsa sauce from a plate of nachos, slapped his own face, and rubbed his eyes to see if his dreaming. But he wasn't dreaming at all as he saw Aggie and Danger Mouse smiling and hugging at each other, "Nope." But then, he felt her eyes suddenly burned because of the salsa she rubbed in his eyes, "Ah! Salsa-eyes!"

Aggie helped Red cool his eyes by using a fire extinguisher on him, and his face was covered with foam.

* * *

Later, Red wiped the foam from his face with a towel, and glared sharply at Danger Mouse

"So…, you guys are together now… for real?" He crossed his wings.

"Yep. The wait was worth it," Danger Mouse said while holding Aggie's hand, "Ever since I saw Aggie with just one eye, I knew that she was the one."

"So, what are you doing here?" Matilda asked

"I came to fetch my girl for Screwball and Dinky's birthday tonight," the mouse answered.

"Wait, it's Screwball's birthday today?!" Rebecca gasped

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you guys. I also forgot my present for her that I kept at my old house," Aggie let go of Danger Mouse's hand as she rushed to her house, "Be right back, you guys," But she turned to her boyfriend first, "And remember, DM, behave."

Aggie flew up to her old house, and closed the door behind her to get her adoptive niece's present.

While Red and Danger Mouse waved at Aggie at the same time, and when she was not looking, the war between two of Aggie's love interests began.

"Two's company and three's a war, Red!" Danger Mouse poked the red bird on his chest

"So stay away from my girl!" Red shoved the agent mouse from him.

"You're girl?! She's my girl now. And if anyone's leaving in this relationship, it's you!" Danger Mouse kicked Red out of his sight just as the crown moved aside.

"We'll see about that!" Red got up, and kicked Danger Mouse out of the crowd, "Out you go!"

The agent mouse fought back as he kicked the red bird,"No, out you go!"

Then Red did the same, "No, you!"

"You!"

"You!"

"YOU!" Both of them kicked each other out as they realized they are both out of the crowd, "Huh?! Aahh!"

Both Red and Danger Mouse fought each other as they rolled on the ground with clpuds and dust covered them during the fight.

"Yoo-hoo!" Just then, Aggie made it back down as the two boys and the rest of the crowd behaved casually like nothing happened, "I got the presents!" She brought not only Screwball's present, but also Dinky Doo's present.

"Good, are we ready to go?" Danger Mouse wanted to get out of this world quickly before Red attack him again,

"Actually, Chief, we have to invite the 6th Main group," Aggie referred to Red and his flock, "I mean, the whole Imaginary Team is there, so we have to bring them along."

He took this as an opportunity to make Danger Mouse as Red pinched DM's round ear, "She's right, Danger Mouse. We are members of the I Team, and no one's left behind!"

Danger Mouse held the pain that Red pinched his ear as he groaned frustratingly, "Ugh! Fine!"

"Can we come too? I mean, if you don't mind," Silver hoped as she wanted to come alomg to learn more about Aggie's team that Chuck joined in.

Aggie wasn't so sure to bring Silver along to meet the entire I Team for the first time. She doesn't want her team to know what Silver did to her and her relationship with Red.

"Yeah, and the whole 'Imaginary Team' thing, we still don't get it since we got chased by those cockatrices," Leonard added.

"Ooh, ooh, ooh, we wanna come too," Isla raised her hoof as Sophie and Oliver nodded excitingly.

"Me too!" Glenn's green grandeaglet waved.

Almost all birds, pigs and eagles grinned at Aggie to convinced her to let them come along out of their home world for once in a while.

"Wow, almost all of you guys wanna go," Aggie observed as she doesn't want to say no now that it's her chance to prove to everyone in this world that she has a purpose in life in the universe, Well, since Discord's place is big enough for everyone to get it, so I guess you guys can come. Most of you have a lot to learn about my team."

"Yes!" Zeta whispered.

"This is gonna be fun!" Debbie clapped in excitement.

"Chief, sweetie, could you guide our guest through the portal?" Aggie pleased as she opened a portal to Equestria.

"Wait, what about you?" Danger Mouse asked.

"I'll catch up. I have to talk to someone," Aggie said as she secretly glanced at Silver.

This made Silver feel nervous that she will going to have another conversation with Aggie.

"Ugh! Alright," Danger Mouse groaned as he was going to do what her girlfriend wanted him to do, "Come on," He made everyone followed him through the portal, but only few birds left behind.

Silver slowly stared at Aggie, and grinned sheepishly, but the winged human didn't smiled back.

"Silver, I want to talk to you about meeting my friends," Aggie started.

"But, I already met your friends," Silver recalled.

"I know, but you're going to meet all of my friends. All of them. The whole team. There are other friends you haven't met yet," said Aggie, "Just don't be a show-off towards my friends, or they'll like you more than they like me."

"Aggie, are you paranoid about that again? You do know they are your friends, no matter what. You're the one who told me."

"Alright, alright, fine. That's not what I want to talk about," Aggie was tired of lying as she confessed the truth of what she wanted to tell Silver, "The truth is… You guys can't be too close to my friends. We accept friends to easy, but in the middle of acceptance, we kinda been studying new friends if they're not actually spies or something. And if my friends like you, well… they really want to get to know you."

"That's not all bad, Aggie," Silver was calm on that one.

"I mean, they want to know you much. You're history, mistake… everything."

Silver doesn't know what Aggie was talking about, until she realized what the winged human meant. The I team might asked about everything what Silver did to Aggie… that made her upset and feel the hate in the first place. The time when Silver "stole" Red from Aggie, and even "stole" Aggie's popularity, Oh…, you mean… oh."

Aggie nodded silently, "Exactly. And of they know the truth…, you know they'll do, how they react."

"But, why are you telling me this?"

"Because… I know that you didn't mean to hurt me. You don't how hurt I was when you… stole almost everything from me. And you're right. They're my friends, no matter what. And if I was hurt, they'll do everything for me. So, please, just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt," Aggie placed her hands on both of Silver's shoulder.

Silver shook down as she was so glad that Aggie was there to protect her, no matter how much she hated her. Silver looked up to Aggie, and nodded, promising that she'll be careful when meeting the I team.

"Come on, we have to catch up with the others," Aggie guided Silver into the portal to Equestria as the portal closed behind them.

As they got through, they were at the entrance of the Everfree Forest

"Well, we're back… in Equestria," Aggie said.

"Aww, I guess we'll pass through the Everfree Forest, huh?" Garry guessed.

"Technically, not really. There is a safer way to get through the Everfree Forest without encountering wild animals. Follow me," Aggie told them as she lead the way where they have to go.

* * *

Deep in the Everfree Forest, there was a castle floating few inches from the ground with cotton candy cloud showered chocolate milk rain all over.

Inside the castle, there was a birthday party with pony guests, and the whole I Team together… celebrating two birthday celebrants as they were about to open their presents.

"Wait a minute," Screwball hasn't open a single gift yet, "Mom, Dad, where's Aunt Aggie? She never missed our birthday?"

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Aggie will come around," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, if I know Aggie, she'll arrive just before the party end," Luke Skywalker chuckled

Just then, the doors burst opened as Aggie, Danger Mouse, and the birds, pigs and eagles panted from running through the forest to get the castle on time before the party will end.

"I'm here!" Aggie panted, "We're here!"

"Ooh, chaotic place," Leonard described.

"AGGIE!" the new generation members of the I Team left their seats and rushed towards Aggie.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait!" The winged human tried to stop them, but the children tackled her down happily

"We missed you already!" Dennis said

"I know weeks, but it felt like forever!" Skinda added,

Alright, alright, just let me get up," Aggie said as she got up from the tackle as the young ones moved away, "Where are the birthday girls?!"

"Right here, Aunt Aggie," Screwball waved her hoof at the mountain of presents.

"Here's for you, Screwball. And here's for you, Dinky," Aggie used her telekinesis to give one present for each of the birthday girls

"Thank you, Aunt Aggie," Screwball smiled

"You're the best, Aunt Aggie," Dinky Doo added.

Aggie blushed, "Aww, you're welcome."

"Hiya, Chief," a hamster waved at the white mouse.

"Penfold!" Danger Mouse approached his bet friend, and gave him a fist bump.

"So, what did Red say?" Penfold asked.

"It went well," Danger Mouse lied while glaring at Red, who also glared bac. Then, she whispered to Penfold, "To be honest, Penfold, he almost killed."

"I suggest he didn't take it well."

"Nope."

"Hey, Aggie, we're just talking about the Grand Galloping Gala," Tinkerbell asked, "Are you coming, too?"

"Of course, I will. I won't miss it for the universe!" Aggie said confidentially. Then, he noticed one of her teammates is missing, "Where's Fancy Pants?"

Rarity suddenly frowned when Aggie mentioned about her husband. He wasn't there for a while anymore since after saving the universe by helping Aggie, "He, uh…, has some… business in Canterlot. He's sorry he couldn't come."

"Who's gonna be your date, Aggie?" Chyna inquired.

"Is it Red?" Cubby expected.

"No. It's Danger Mouse," Aggie pointed her boyfriend

"Oh, alright then." Cubry, Cubby's guardian, wasn't so excited about this.

"Too bad you and Red not dating anymore, even for the Gala," Izzy frowned.

"Oh, forget him. I can be a good date for Aggie," Danger Mouse approached besides Aggie, "We're both wearing white clothes, we're both fighting agents, and we like our handshakes."

"Yep!" Aggie agreed as the two made their own handshake.

Red was at the other side or the table as he has no choice but to watch her ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend do their handshake. "Grr!"

"Jealous much?" Silver could see the look on Red's face when he looked at Aggie and Danger Mouse together.

"No. I'm just concerned that Danger Mouse is not good for my Aggie," Red narrowed her eyes in anger as he did feel jealous that Aggie has someone else. He can now reflect his ex-girlfriend's jealousy.

While her niece was handshaking her new boyfriend, Zeta looked around as she noticed most of Aggie's friends are different creatures. But there's one who she recognized as she glared and crossed her wings, "Xibalba!"

A dark god with black angel wings heard someone say his name as he noticed Zeta at the corner side of the table, and crossed his arms, "Oh, Zeta. You're back."

"Wait, you guys know each other?" Aggie asked surprisingly.

"Unfortunately, we do. But not met personally, I just heard him from the book of spells," Zeta explained, "Founder of the wand staff, ruler of the Land of the Forgotten, gave the wandstaff to random humans every generation in 20 years."

"Hey, don't judge my job! I know what you did," Xibalba threw a finger on Zeta, "You were playing with the wand staff when you were little."

"I didn't play it, I just held it, and it went haywire! After that whole short accident, I realized magic is not my thing."

"I already know that since Bautista and Trinidad adopted you."

"Alright, you too. That's enough!" La Muerte scolded, "It's good that you two finally met, but this is a birthday. Don't make it a scene, Balby," Then, she turned to the purple eagle, "Nice to meet you, Zeta."

"Hello, La Muerte," Zeta was kinder to the ruler of the Land of the Remembered because of her kind heart. Then, Zeta whispered to Aggie, "Don't tell me Xibalba was part of your team, too."

"He's my best friend!" Aggie said. "And he and La Muerte are at the Back-up division, so they are part of the team while running Lands of the Remembered and Land of the Forgotten. We can call them when we needed them."

"How the two of you became 'best friends'?"

"I lost a bet," Xibalba replied in frustration.

"Nice wager," Zeta chuckled.

"Okay, okay, everyone, listen up!" Cheese Sandwich tap the glass with the spoon to get everyone's attention, "I know this is Screwball and Dinky's birthday, but Aggie here brought guests from outside of the team, and let's show them what we I Team do, because I don't think they know us pretty well."

"Yeah, let's show them!" Joey exclaimed in excitement.

"Let's move the table aside, everyone!" Azul requested.

The other members of the team led the guests backward to give the team some space.

"Are you sure this is necessary?" A gnome detective asked.

"It is necessary, Sherlock Gnomes," Basil answered, "It's what we do when we first introduce ourselves to you."

"Alright, fine. But I don't want to drop myself on the floor," Sherlock Gnomes said

"Yes, we're both gnomes. We'll die if we got smashed." Gnome Watson reminded.

"Just don't fall too hard on the ground," Judy Hope's suggested.

"Cosmo, Cos, Wanda, Wands, Poof, Pof, Sparky, Sparkito, are up for effects?" Aggie asked her fairy godfamily.

"On it!" Wanda said as she and her family held up their wands

"Johnny, Tyler, turntables!"

"Ready!" Johnny Loughran and Tyler James readied their own DJ equipment.

"Tri-Pies, Smurfs, no stage!"

"Got it!" Hefty gave a thumb up

"And the rest, you know what to do!" Aggie said as they get ready for a big introduction.

Meanwhile, Chuck reserved a chair for his sister, "Wow, look at them. You guys are ready for this," Silver whispered to her brother.

"Just watch us how it's done, sis," the yellow bird said before zooming out to catch up with the team

While waiting, Garry noticed there are some ponies who aren't joining to prepare an introduction, "How come you guys aren't there?"

"Oh, we're not part of the team," Cherilee answered

"We're just allies and… well, friends outside of the team," Derpy added.

"Shh! It's starting! Look!" Pinky shush as everyone silence to watch.

It all started when the lights went off, and colorful spotlights dancing around. Smoke and fog effects came out from fog machines. Johnny and Tyler activated their dj equipment and adjusted the volumes of the sound machines. Aggie came right out, and while the music is about to start, all of the I Team IDs glow to the beat as they followed the beat of the music.

**Aggie: **_Hey, welcome to Imaginary Team  
It's a party, go 'head  
Everybody dance  
Do the draggy leg  
You surely can be part of the team  
Gotta wave the flag, let your freak flag fly  
Gotta stare when we pass by  
Not your average girls or guys  
But you know I'm fly  
So alive, just on a different side_

**Screwball: **_Look in my eyes  
_**Fred Figglehorn:**_ We're the same, but different  
_**Timmy Turner:**_Just like you, I got hopes and wishes  
_**Rocky:**_ Itchin' to show the world what they're missing  
_**Serio:**_ It's our time, yeah, it's time to flip it, what?_

**Danger Mouse:**_ I'm about to show you  
_**Aggie:**_ What you gon' show me?  
_**Penfold**_: Guess nobody told you  
_**Aggie**_: You ain't gotta tell me  
_**Mater**_: I'm about to put in work  
_**Red**_: Listen, this is our turf_

_**Aggie and the I Team: **__Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand we're the Imaginary Team_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, bamm (bamm)_

**Aggie:**_ You're in Imaginary Team (what)  
I'm in Imaginary Team (what)  
We're in Imaginary Team  
_**Aggie and the I Team:**_ Watch me do it like bamm (bamm)_

**Aggie: **_You're in Imaginary Team (what)  
I'm in Imaginary Team (what)  
We're in Imaginary Team  
_**Aggie and the I Team: **_Watch me do it like bamm_

While the I Team were performing, Silver told the rest of the birds, pigs and eagles about what Aggie told her earlier, and she made it a little quiet.

**Avery Jennings:**_ you just can't do it like I can, I can_

**Mavis: **_You just can't do it like I can, I can_

**Olive Doyle:**_ Ready for action, yeah, we're 'bout to blow up_

**Buttercup & Butters:**_ Party's going down  
But we're about to go up_

**Piglet & Pigla: **_We got your back  
No need to have worries_

**Xibalba: **_Now we're all cool at first it was scurry_

**Smoove Move:**_ And we can do a lot with a little  
Call on your friends when you're caught in the middle_

**Oliver Oken:**_ And you should do the same like I do the same  
You should be yourself, it's the coolest thang_

**Cinnamon Stick:**_ I'm about to show you  
_**Dinky Doo:**_ What you gon' show me?  
_**Thunder Dash: **_Guess nobody told you  
_**Apple Blossom:**_ Boy, you don't know me  
_**SmurfStorm:**_ I'm about to put in work  
_**Dr. Blowhole & Dr. Blest:**_ Listen, this is our turf_

**Aggie and the I Team: **_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand we're the Imaginary Team  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, bamm_

**Holly Shiftwell:**_ You're in Imaginary Team (what)  
_**Basil of Baker Street: **_I'm in Imaginary Team (what)  
_**Oggy & Oggly: **_We're in Imaginary Team  
_**Aggie and the I Team:**_ Watch me do it like bamm (bamm)_

**Debbie:**_ You're in Imaginary Team (what)  
_**Silver:**_ I'm in Imaginary Team (what)  
_**Courtney:**_ We're in Imaginary Team  
_**Aggie and the I Team: **_Watch me do it like bamm_

As part of the introduction, the I team then let the guests and watchers joined the part as they all danced like what I Team do.

**All: **_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, you a fan  
Understand we're the Imaginary Team  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance_

_Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man  
Bet ya can't do it like I can  
Bamm! Oh man, oh man, I'm the man with the plan  
Lemme do my dance, bamm!_

After that last part, more fog came out from the fog machines as everyone could feel the coolness of the fog.

"Wow, that was great!" Courtney screamed like she never felt so alive.

"I've never had this fun in my life since I was little!" Glenn laughed as he felt like a young eaglet again.

"You I Team are so crazy!" Zeta commented, which Aggie and her team felt a little offended, "Crazily wonderful."

Oh!" Aggie chuckled as so was the rest of the team as they appreciate the comment. They are a bit crazy about fun.

"You guys are so amazing, even though you guys are different," Leonard described,, "Does that bother you? I mean, you're all different, and you still remained friends?"

"You guys are different. I mean, birds and pigs living together in harmony, and became friends again?" Nemo pointed.

"You know, this is one of Aggie's wishes: Making peace between the birds and pigs since the first egg war," Wands flew on Aggie's shoulder.

"And it finally came true. But it's not us this time," Cosmo floated above like a leaf.

"Umm, yes, we held a truce," Leonard declared.

"That's cool. Cool, cool, cool," Junior nodded.

"The point is here you are all so different, you became friends," the king pig clarified.

"It's like different kinds of music mixed together," Earl the musical pig added.

"Differences matters to us when we became friends," Periwinkle replied.

"And it doesn't matter how different we are. As long as we love and trust each other, friendship's possible," Tweety pulled Sylvester, Silvestre, and Twaty closer with his little wings.

"Did Aggie teach you that?" Kira guessed.

The I Team just started silently at the guessed as the female eagle got it all wrong.

"I think they don't really know us better," Miley Stewart whispered to some of her fellow teammates, "Glad we made that musical introduction, huh?"

"Guys, it wasn't me who taught them," Aggie corrected, "It was them who taught me."

"Huh?" Most of the eagles exclaimed in confusion.

"It's true. We're actually teaching each other about our friendship experience, and we also taught Aggie confusion. Babs explained.

"I know what you're all thinking. Why is Aggie our leader despite that she is our student than our teacher?" Perky the talking doll guessed of what the new guests were thinking, "As much as we taught Aggie something, she is the one who remind us about the lesson taught her about friendship,"

"And she's the one who made our bonds grew stronger than when we developed on our first meeting with each other," SmurfWillow added.

"And that's how our ties and friendships with each other's worlds were made," Prida smirked.

"Aww, come on, guys. Don't give me too much credit. You guys are the ones who made your ties, not me," Aggie reminded as she blushed for her friends of giving her all the credit.

"But you made them stronger. You created the team, and keep us together. You deserved the credit, Ags," Skipper patted Aggie's leg since he was a penguin, and too small by her height, "That's what a true leader is."

When Skipper compliment of how Aggie shows of being a true leader, Red felt guilty and knew that Skipper is right that Aggie deserved the credit to be a great friend and a true leader, and Red himself did the exact opposite of what Aggie did for the whole team.

"Isn't that right, Red?" Skenda turned to Red.

Red snapped out of it, and answered quickly, "Oh, uh, yeah, of course!"

Most of the birds, pigs and eagles cringed in guilt as well as what Red felt. Aggie's leadership is somehow extraordinary than being regular leaders in a certain island.

"We wouldn't be here in different worlds without our fearless leader here," Perry the Platypus elbowed Aggie with a smirk.

"Move me to tears," Eeyore cheered, but in a gloomy tone.

"I can see that you're friendship is stronger you think," Zeta said. She suddenly observed how Aggie's friends befriended them all of a sudden, including her. She also remembered about Aggie's speech that if Zeta could've asked the small birds and pigs for her and the other eagles to live on their islands instead of firing ice balls at them, things will be different and friendship can be offered to them. This is what Aggie has been talking about… that friendship like hers towards here friends is the answer of all problems. Zeta wished she could've done that, too.

"Oh, it is stronger, lady," Cherry Pie agreed, "Very strong,"

"That's why I brought them here, you guys," Aggie confessed, "Not because I want them to learn about the I Team, but also to show them how strong friendships can be when we trust each other and work together, no matter how different we from one another. You all taught me so much, and in return, I decided to share those lessons with everyone we haven't known yet."

"Aaaawwwwwww!" Some of the birds, and most of the pigs and eagles cooed in touch of what Aggie just said.

Even Silver smiled in touch as she understood Aggie's concept of friendship towards her different friends.

**Aggie:** _Friendship used to make me  
so queasy, queasy  
But you made it  
all so easy, easy  
Now I don't have to say  
what I'm thinking  
Already know without  
even blinking_

**Applejack: **_You all are the apple_

**Basil, Sherlock Gnomes and Danger Mouse:**_ of my eye_

**Chuck, Turbo, Rainbow Dash & Lightning McQueen:** _The race that doesn't  
end in a tie_

**Perky, Perkila, Blossom, Blos, Pinkie Pie, Cheese Sandwich, Tri-Pies, and Smurfette:** _You are the funnel  
cake at my fair_

**Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls), Bubs, and Fluttershy:** _The warm hug of a  
fuzzy bear!_

**Pooh: **Hey, that's me!

**Aggie and the I Team: **_Best friends!  
Until the end of time!  
We'll have each other's backs!  
And let our true selves shine!  
And that's because,  
everything we need  
is all right here!  
When we're with our team!_

**Aggie:** _I simply can't imagine there  
would be a day  
Where I wouldn't want to be  
walking your way  
Whatever new problems there  
may be, may be  
Our friendship is always the  
door with a key_

**Renda, Yin, Yi & Rarity: **_You are the jewels in my_

**Kind Julien & Jolie: **_Friendship crown_

**All fairy teammates: **_The sparks that make our  
world go around_

**Combo Niños:** _We bring the best out  
_**Coop & Cot: **_that's our goal!_

**All pirate teammates: **_There's no telling how far we'll go!_

**Aggie and the I Team: **_Best friends!  
Until the end of time!  
We'll have each other's backs!  
And let our true selves shine!  
And that's because,  
everything we need  
is all right here!_

When we're with our team! At the end of the song, everyone applauded at them with that great friendship song.

"Bravo!" Leonard cheered, "But do you guys have to make musical numbers like this?"

"Okay. You just ruined the mood, Your Highness," Basil scowled as he jumped off from their tower position when they formed it at the end of the song.

The I team scattered, making their tower form collapse…, like a tower.

As Chloe James made it to the ground, she noticed Silver is writing something on her notepad.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you doing?" She asked the silver bird.

Silver was started when a young human girl asked her, "Oh, um, taking notes."

"Aww, you almost remind us of Aggie when she was very little," Kelda remembered as Aggie blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I took notes like that once, but I realized I have my friends to remind me," Petunia Pig chuckled.

Then, Chet flew behind Silver's head with his shellicopter as he saw what Silver was writing on her notepad, "And what's that?"

"Just a compatible result to see how compatible you all are as good friends," Silver grinned nervously.

The birds in the I team started to feel anxious about this since Silver's hobby of making compatibility test is one of the things that made Aggie feel like she was not compatible for Red anymore.

"Oh no," Red groaned and face-palmed as he thought Silver didn't get the lesson he taught her about those things back in Magic Island.

The I team just stared at Silver blankly before bursting into laughter. Most of the birds and pigs didn't know why they were all laughing of a sudden.

"Why do you have results to know that if we're all meant to be friends?" Leia Organa almost choked in laughter.

"Well, since, like you said, differences matters in friendship. But what kind of differences that made your friendship stronger?" Silver questioned.

"You're so weird…" Bugs Bunny said, but Silver frowned as she thought this is like how she was bullied before "I like it!"

This made Silver feel surprised that there are some people who like her intelligible "weirdness".

"You're kinda weird," Tulip giggled, "You don't need calculations and formula to let you know if we're meant to be friends. We just… bond over time. And look at us now."

"I used to be like that when I first got here, but…" Finn McMissile explained.

"We convinced you not to, because we're helping you," Tootie finished the sentence.

"You're totally got this wrong, Ms., uh, what's your name?" Nick Wilde inquired.

"Umm, Silver?" Silver answered a little nervously, but then someone immediately gave her a rapid handshake.

"Well, hello Silver. A pleasure making your acquaintance," a blue snail shook her wings with his eye stalks, "I'm Skidmark, by the way. As member of the Imaginary Team, we sure do like making new friends!"

"Friends?" Silver suddenly remembered what Aggie told her earlier, and she was right. The I team loved welcoming new friends, and the closer they'll be to her, the sooner they'll know about that disastrous secret, "Actually, I—"

"Come on, Skid. Give her some space," Doc said, then turned to Silver, "But seriously, 'Compatibility test'? That makes no sense. And yeah sure, you can have this, but results change when you take some time to bond with new friends… just like my friendship with Aggie."

Aggie blushed as she remembered how she and the old racecar became friends when she was 6-year-old.

"Aww, you're so cute. You have big eyes, like mine and my sisters," Bubbles from the Powerpuff girls flew closely towards Silver, and looked at her eyes.

"Do you have a family or something," Bubs, Bubbles' guardian, asked

"Actually…," Chuck spoke up, "She's my sister."

The rest of the I Team, who just knew about this information, gasped surprisingly.

"You guys…" Tankerblush, Tinkerbell's guardian, looked back and forth at Chuck and Silver, "Are related?!"

The two siblings just nodded silently.

"Hmm. You two don't look so much alike," Nurse Shawna pointed., "I can tell. I'm an intern for veterinarian.

"What the heck, right? They are related by blood, and they're fast. Silver's a fast thinker, Chuck is a fast runner, so… related," Mavis explained.

The rest of the I team looked at one another, and they nodded in agreement.

"Uh-huh," Cinnamon Roll smiled.

"Yep. Makes sense now," Cinnamon Stick believed on that

"But how come we never heard of you before?" Skully the parrot asked.

"I've been attending school at Avian Academy in the engineering department," Silver replied

"You're an engineer?!" Blossom zoomed in front of Silver's face in excitement, "You must be a genius! I really dreamed of having another genius around!"

"Just like us!" Phineas was thrilled to have a fellow engineer around, as so was his step-brother Ferb, and their respective guardians.

Blos, Blossom's guardian, gave Silver a hug on her face, "We're gonna be the best of friends, you and us!"

Now Silver is getting scared when the female guardian hugged her face. It's like Blos is reading her mind right now. Silver quickly and carefully shoved Blos away from her face, "Uh, yeah, sure, but I still have to continue my studies, and…"

"Aww, she's almost like Twilight before she came to Ponyville…," Rainbow Dash recalled.

"Or some others who are smarter enough to have friends," Watson glanced at Sherlock Gnomes.

"Don't push your luck!" Sherlock warned with a smirk, didn't want to be reminded of how a jerk he was to Watson and another friend who died many years ago.

"Don't worry. While you're studying at school, you can still have friends to support you, just like how we did the same to Aggie when she was at school," Coop said.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Penfold halted the conversation for a second as he looked closely at the group of eagles, "You don't look familiar you guys came here."

"Hmm. Now that you think about it, Penfold," Lily Truscott observed as well. Then, gasped loudly, "Are you all eagles?!"

The rest of the I team turned their eyes to the eagles.

"Umm, well, we're kinda are. Still part of the bird group," Carl answered.

"And where are you all from," Jake the pirate captain asked.

"We're, uh, from Eagle Island," Jerry the eagle guard replied.

"EAGLE ISLAND?!" Avery gasped, "You mean, there's another island at your world?" Then, turned to Mighty Eagle, "And where you used to live?"

"Uh, yes?" Mighty Eagle grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, for the love of foo! I always wanted to see it for my self!" Yang kicked a can from the floor.

"Me too," Yan, Yang's guardian, slouched from floating straight.

"Well, glad to meet you guys. I can't wait to hang out more," Tims Turna, Timmy Turner's guardian, suggested.

But the eagles cringed in fear as they remembered Silver said of what Aggie told her. They did made a mistake of ruining Aggie's chance to get back with Red when they launched ice balls on Bird Island at wrong timing. Of course they never knew about the biggest relationship was just ruined, and it get worst because of what Zeta and the eagles did, so… mainly they don't want to get too close to the I team or their cover will blow.

Her thoughts interrupted when Dory zoomed towards the other eagles with her aquarium cart since she's a fish, "This means you guys are very new, as so was the pigs since you all don't know us very well yet. And if you're all new, that meant you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad. Luckily, Aggie was there and invited you and the rest of the birds and pigs to see us, the Imaginary team! Friends living in different worlds, and formed one superhero friendly team. See?"

While Silver was listening to what the blue fish said, she poured a red drink on her glass, and drank some.

"And now you all have lots and lots of friends!" SmurfBlossom finished.

"E-even me?" Zeta stammered.

"Ah, that was all in the past. I don't mind at all," Xibalba assured of that.

"And because of the truce from the pigs, I think we all are gonna be very good friends," La Muerte said warmly.

Now that made the birds, pigs and eagles cringed even more in fear. The closer the I team are to them, the sooner they'll know what these three groups had done, and even what Aggie had done when she turned evil. At the same time, Silver had her eyes opened as she felt something from her drink. She turned away from her drink, and faced everyone with her face turned red, her cheeks swelled, her eyes have tears, and her forehead started to swear.

"Are you alright, sugarcube?" Applejack asked in concern.

Silver didn't respond as there was fire on her head feathers, and ran away deep inside the castle of chaos.

"Aww, look at that! She's so happy she's crying!" Tigger chuckled, "Nice friendship offering we have, don't you think?"

"I hope she'll find the guest room in there since she's new into this place," Discord said.

"Ugh, don't think of that. I'll get her," Aggie volunteered as she rushed after Silver.

* * *

In a guest room, Silver sat down on a bed, hanging her head down, and frown.

Silver couldn't believe there are people who wanted to be friends with her, despite that she was somewhat nerd or a genius. No one wants to be friends with her before, not even her classmates in her school before she became a hero. But these unusual people like the I team, they don't care about all of that. They only want to be friends with her. Guess that Aggie was right that no matter what or no matter how smart Silver was, there are people who will like her as a friend. Silver even noticed her own classmates befriended her because she used her invention to save both Bird and Piggy Islands, and it's weird that they became friends with her all of a sudden. But for Aggie and her friends, they like making new friends, no matter what.

"Gosh, I wish Aggie was my friend before… all of this," Silver said in her mind.

Just then, Aggie slowly opened the door where she found Silver inside, "Hey, Silver. Good thing you found the guest room."

"Eh, floating signs saying 'Guest room this way' weren't kidding," Silver snickered, "You're adoptive twin brother is chaotic."

"He's always about chaos," Aggie grinned in laughter as she sat besides her former rival, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't told you that you shouldn't be too close to my friends. And sorry about my friends. They're very happy to see you."

"You're so lucky to have friends like them…" Silver faced away from Aggie, and hugged a pillow, "And I don't have friends like them."

"But you have friends… those other birds," the winged human pointed.

"Yeah, but I realized that I have bunch of friends when… Red told everyone what I did," the silver bird recalled, "What happens if he didn't…, I wouldn't have any friends. I mean, look at your friends, Aggie. They already want to be friends with me, even they didn't know much about me yet."

"That's why they want to be friends with you, to get to know very well." Aggie replied.

"Oh, Aggie, if only before all of this happens, I wish we could've been friends… and I have friends like you have."

"I know. If… you know, if you didn't steal Red from me, or not even thought of that, I would be willing to be your friend, and I could've introduce to you to my team."

"Well, here I am again…, making Compatibility Test, just like what I did in…" When Silver mentioned that time, she turned to Aggie, and only the human's expression… was guilt in embarrassment. Silver just looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with her while discussing about that program that Aggie became her most favorite thing to hate, "In Speed Dating… with Red. And now… I did the same with your friends. And look at that, they don't need those results. All they need were just love and trust with each other."

"Yeah…, I feel proud of them," Aggie smiled proudly.

"Aggie…, about what I see from your friends is something I want to learn," Silver looked at Aggie, "Will you… teach me?"

"Huh?" Aggie asked.

"I mean, I know some of our fellow birds wanted to be like me, but… I want to be like you. Will you teach those friendships you guys learned, so I can understand the meaning of friendship without heroism and stuff,"

"Um… sure. I mean, that's also my purpose in life. Let me see what I can do." Aggie replied.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Silver hugged her in excitement.

But Aggie was too embarrassed about this as she slowly pushed Silver away from the hug, "Whoa, whoa, not so fast with the hugs, girl. I didn't say yes, I just have to think it over."

"Alright, alright, just a little excited," Silver blushed.

"But for the time being, we should still keep whole disastrous a secret."

"It's a deal then."

Aggie and Silver shook wings for this deal.

"Why don't we go back with others if some of my friends finished playing country song?" Aggie suggested.

But when they came back, the party is still going while a country song was heard.

"Yeah. They are still on it," said Aggie.

* * *

Later, the party ended, and it's time for the visitors to go home. Aggie has to join with Red and the others since she still have things to do back in Bird Island.

"We're gonna write you and give you so many details, it'll be like we're there with you!" Burn told Aggie, and turned to the rest of the team, "Right, everyone?"

The I team nodded and agreed.

"Yeah!"

"Uh-huh."

"Yep!"

"And what do we say, everyone?" Pinkie Pie reminded.

"Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." The I Team made a Pinkie Promise.

"Do you guys have to say the same time without jinx?" Silver asked.

"Huh?!" The I team exclaimed in confusion more.

"Oh, that!" Phineaks, Phineas' guardian, knew what Silver meant "Jinx", "Well, we said things at the same any time, so we don't need the whole jinx thing. It's an I Team thing."

"And you will be with us anytime if you want to move to any of our worlds," Azal, Azul's guardian, reminded.

"And just in case if you miss me, don't forget our handshake," Danger Mouse smirked

"Don't worry, I won't," Aggie nodded.

When Danger Mouse and Aggie did their own handshake, Red hated to watch this as she turned around, and covered his own angry face with his wings. While his face was covered, he groaned softly and angrily. Next, he cleared his throat, and spoke through the megaphone.

"Okay, people. I think it's the kids' bedtime, so let's get into the portal, and get this thing over with!" Red smiled casually.

Aggie opened the door as the birds, pigs and eagles rushed into the portal, while Aggie was behind them, waving at her friends goodbye.

When they made it back to their home world, they all almost opened their mouths and beaks about the whole secret.

"Phew! We almost spilled the beans back there!" Bomb squealed in panic.

"I gotta hand it to you, Aggie. Your friends are definitely interested of us to be allies... J guess we can." Zeta said to her niece.

"I can't help it, Zeta. They've only been gone a minute, and I already feel like I'm missing something," Aggie said with worry.

Just then, a paper plane came out from unclosed portal as it landed on top of Terence's head.

"Oh, look, a paper place," Matilda got the paper plane, unfolded the paper, and read the words in it, "_Dear Aggie, you aren't missing anything. Your friend, Pilar."_

"That's me!" Pilar shouted from the distance as her voice heard through the portal.

The I team's laughter was hear as well.

Few of the pigs and eagles snickered about Aggie's friends' antics, but Aggie just sighed in worry.

"But I am. I just know it," There is something missing: Telling her team the truth… about her evil side, her murderous doings, her revenging, everything. But she wasn't ready to tell her friends the truth yet. Hope there's a miracle to end this misery.

* * *

**This is chapter 38. A while crossover chapter.**

**The whole Imaginary Team are here, except two members.**

**The settings took place in Equestria, and the time is after the birthday part scene of Screwball and Dinky Doo from My Little Pony audio drama: Daughter of Discord by DisneyFanatic2364.**

**List of crossover TV series and movies with characters****  
****Penguins of Madagascar (with OCs)****  
****Nightmare before Christmas (with OCs)****  
****Winnie the Pooh (with OCs)****  
****Fairly oddparents (Growing-up movies) (with OCs)****  
****Powerpuff girls (original) (with OCs)****  
****A.N.T. Farm****  
****Tom and Jerry (with OCs)****  
****Kid vs Kat (with OCs)****  
****Oggy and the cockroaches (with OCs)****  
****Phineas and Ferb (Grown-up) (with OCs)****  
****Tinkerbell movies (with Periwinkle) (with OCs)****  
****Jake and the Neverland pirates (with OCs)****  
****Looney tunes show (Time travelers) (with OCs)****  
****Baby Looney tunes (with OCs)****  
****Hannah Montana****  
****Fred (movies/the show)****  
****Combo Niños (English episodes in YouTube) (with OCs)****  
****Star Wars (movies 1-6)****  
****YinYangYo (with OCs)****  
****Turbo (movies/F.A.S.T.)****  
****My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (with DisneyFanatic2364's OCs)****  
****Chicken Run****  
****Codename: Kids Next Door****  
****Shaun the Sheep****  
****Dog with a Blog****  
****Hotel Transylvania****  
****Zootopia****  
****The Great Mouse Detective****  
****Sherlock Gnomes****  
****Storks****  
****Cars ****  
Planes  
****Danger Mouse****  
****Smurfs (lost village)****  
****Book of Life ****  
****Finding Nemo/Finding Dory**

**The song don't belong to me.**

**Bamm from Z-O-M-B-I-E-S with lyrics changing.  
****Best Friends Until The End Of Time from My Little Pony**

**I don't own anything. Aggie belongs to me.**

**This is the 8****th**** Month anniversary gift for my friend, Sijiji.**

**Hope you enjoyed this, and sorry for typos and mistakes. I type so quick!****  
**


	39. Aggie's Secret Talent

At the beach, a brown vase was floating up with red aura around it on a chopped tree trunk.

Red exhaled calmly as he held on the wand staff while controlling the levitation magic around the vase.

"You have to concentrate. Stay focus on the target that you use your magic on," Aggie walked around Red as his teacher of magic.

Aggie led Red on the beach for a magic practice. Ever since Aggie gave the wand staff to Red, she promised to teach him how to use it. So, she kept her promise as she started with the basics first.

While the practice was on the beach, it's like a perfect place to watch a good show. Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry were sitting on a log, and watched Red and Aggie practicing magic.

"This is a great show to watch!" Chuck munched on a bucket of popcorn.

Silver used her Silver Vision to scan the vase when it levitated, "Hmm. No strings, no thin sticks… Yep! It's 100% magic alright."

"I thought you're not into magic," Courtney reminded slyly.

"I'm still not…, but how can I know all about it without seeing it with my own eyes?" Silver pointed as she kept watching the magic practice.

While she's instructing Red, Aggie observed his energy levels while he used the magic on the vase, "Lift it a little bit higher, Red. You can do it. Just feel it."

To be the new wielder of the wand staff, Red tried to stay focus, and felt the energy inside of him. It worked when the vase was lifted higher from the tree trunk.

"There! You get it!" Aggie cheered happily.

Red smiled victoriously as he got this levitation stuff with the wand staff

"BORING!" Someone suddenly shouted at them

"Aah!" Red and Aggie screamed as Red lose control of the wand staff, se ding the vase to levitate forward in speed towards their friends.

"Look out!" Bomb pointed the vase that is heading straight towards them.

The birds and pigs jumped aside as it almost hit Silver, and crashed into another tree. They all got up from jumping on the sand when they avoided the flying vase

"Wow, that almost hit you!" Leonard saw where the vase almost hit Silver's face, "That means your 'rival' and your 'ex-boyfriend' still hate you!"

Silver just glared at Leonard for that reminder about her fault for the former love birds.

When Red and Aggie realized the magic practice almost hurt their friends, they turned to somekne who suddenly yelled in the middle of their practice and glared at him.

Denzel laughed so hard and loudly as he wasn't so guilty about his prank, "That's so funny! This'll go on a comedy show!"

"Denzel! Go away! You're a freaky little boy, and I wish you would get out of this world!" Aggie growled in anger, "Not my words. Your mother has no inside voice."

"What do you want, Denzel?! We're in the middle of a practice here!" Red shouted while showing his wand staff.

"I know! I just want to pull a little prank on your practice," Denzel snickered.

"There is no prank," Courtney looked around, and there was no prank triggered at them

"Of course there is… Me! Scaring you in the middle of your practice!" Denzel laughed hard, Well, I am off to get ready for the school-wide math competition later. Will your brainiac rival compete at the competition?"

"Well, I can…," Silver was about to accept the challenge, but she was cut off.

"But, bad news, humans only! No exceptions. Just humans. There's nothing you can do about it to join is, right?" the bully chuckled as he opened the portal, and jumped through it to go home.

When the portal closed, the birds and pigs didn't stop glaring at the spot where the portal disappeared.

"I know I always think your life is perfect, but I can see that it's not perfect at all," Silver told Aggie,

"Not every life is perfect," Aggie said.

* * *

Later at lunch time, a tired Aggie met up with Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie at a restaurant as they sat on the same table, like real family.

"Denzel's at it again, huh?" Mighty Eagle guessed.

"Ruined my magic lessons for Red. We call it a day," Aggie replied with a tired tone of her voice.

Suddenly, a female purple bird appeared so shy as she approached the Eagle family.

"Oh, hello!" Aggie greeted as she scooted over to give a seat to the shy bird.

"Hi there," the purple bird sat down beside Aggie, "I'm new in this island, and I'm awfully lonely," She said softly, "I'm wondering you wouldn't mind buy me some snacks."

"Well, it'll be my pleasure!" Aggie smiled cheerfully, "Maybe later, I can give you a tour around the island."

"Oh my! You're very friendly!"

"Well, if you have 400 friends and 5 different families, you gotta be direct,"

"Lucky for you, I like friendly birds. Korina, Korina Birdburg," the shy bird extended her wings to Aggie

"I'm Aggie, and this is my uncle, aunt and cousin…, not biologically," Aggie shook her wings with Korina as the eagle did the same.

"Wow, your accent is good," Debbie complimented.

"Oh, this is all moving very quickly for having new friends. I'm afraid I'm a little light-headed. You must think I'm a fool," Korina felt ashamed of herself

"Sorry about my niece. She just wants to be friends, so are we," Zeta said.

"Yeah. We don't mean to rush you into friendship," Mighty Eagle added.

"Oh, that's alright. I've been missing having companions lately," Korina said.

"Well, we're here for you now. Hey, since we're friends now, I want to know what do you think of my new painting I just did. Debbie, can you hand me my painting, please," Aggie requested as Debbie took out a big portrait of Aggie's painting.

When Aggie showed the painting, the shy bird looked away in horror as she faced the painting down on the table as she pulled her head off as the bird was just a costume, and a boy was wearing it all along, "Aggie, Aggie! It's me, Denzel!" The moment stopped when Aggie saw that the bird was just a disguised by her arch-nemesis/bully as she quickly gabe her painting to Debbie as the eagles hid the painting down under the table. After that, Denzel suddenly smiled in delight, "Oh my gosh, that was hilarious! You really fell for it! I was, like, 'Is she gonna fall for this?', and then when you did, I was like, 'I guess I should see how far I can take it 'cause you know, it'll be funnier'."

But this made Aggie angrier as she pinned Denzel down by the neck with her strong wings on the table. Her adoptive family just let her be since they were got pranked too, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU! Why are you dressed like that?" She demanded an answer.

"Uh, because, it's a prank. You know how much I love pranking," Denzel replied with an evil smirk.

"That is it! I'm telling your Auntie Fria!"

"You're not telling anybody, friend. No, no, you're gonna serve meals for me for free now that we're in a open restaurant."

"You're out of your mind. Come on, you guys," Aggie left the table as her family followed her. Debbi wouldn't forget the painting as she carried it without facing it in public.

"Aggie, you, your family, and I know you showed me that painting," Denzel reminded, which made the sparrow and the eagles stopped from walking away from the human boy, "Now if you'd like to keep that just between us, I suggest you sit back down, and order me some chocolate cake."

With no choice, the four birds went back to their table with Denzel while glaring at him.

"See? We're having a nice time."

* * *

Later, Red, Cuck, Bomb, Aggie, Silver, Leonard, Courtney, Garry, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, and Debbie went to the Eagle's house for another situation meeting

"We have a serious problem," Leonard announced, as he held a stick and pointed a photo of Denzel on the screen behind him, "Denzel is ruining our lives, and he likes pulling pranks on us!"

"I shouldn't come here," Aggie whispered sadly as she thought it's her fault for luring Denzel into this world.

Red heard what she said as he looked at her pitifully, "Oh, are you still thinking of that?"

"Well, Denzel is my school bully since kindergarten. He was targeting me with pranks and teases. Wherever I go, he was there to ruin my life, and someone who are my companions," the sparrow explained.

"That's just Denzel being Denzel, he can do whatever he wants. It's not your fault he wants to bully you," Chuck said.

"So, what are we going to do to make him stop?" Debbie asked.

"You can't. He keeps doing what he wants to do, even if we try to ask him to stop," Aggie replied

"What if we make him stop in the competition?" Silver suggested.

"Huh?!" The rest of the team exclaimed in confusion.

"School bullies are known to be better than anyone, even former bullies," Silver explained, "But what if we are better than Denzel?"

"Through what? I think we're better than him because we're heroes and we have each other as friends," said Bomb.

"You know Denzel's going to be in the math competition tomorrow, if I could compete and win, he'll know that he's not better, and realized he's wrong to tease the best!"

"But how can you do that, sis? That math competition is for humans only. And you're not a human," Chuck reminded.

"And even Aggie won't let you in," Red added.

"It's true. I might be the hero of the universe and leader of my team, but they won't give me special treatment," Aggie confessed as the humans of her world are making things fair for everyone by not giving her special treatment and exceptions.

"Maybe we should make a human costume, just like when we used Harvey," Leonard recalled the whole "Harvey" plan.

"Or maybe Aggie can turn Silver into a human," Chuck wrapped his wing Around Aggie, much to her annoyance.

"Or I can make a gadget can turn birds or pigs into humans!" Garry added.

But Silver denied these suggestion as she doesn't want to transform into any creature like Aggie did, "No, no way! I'm not gonna change who I am for a competition!"

"And the same concept of the whole Harvey thing. That's not gonna work. Humans in Aggie's world aren't that stupid," Red clarified to Leonard as the red bird already experienced encountering with humans before.

"Well, I can't compete either," Zeta declared, "I was raised by humans, but it doesn't mean I am one."

"If only we know another human who is as genius as me. We can't use Leslie because he's too young to learn advance math, and he's still in school. We can't let him skip school for this," Silver wandered around the room to think of a solution of how to get into the math competition with one would compete for the team, "I mean, how hard math could possibly for humans? Is it hard to solve (345^2)×(751^2)!"

"6.71×10^10!" Aggie answered the question as her friends looked at her in shock, "I'm guessing!"

"She's right," Silver said. Then, she brought a chalkboard with wheels, and wrote a polynomial standard form, "What's (2x^2 – 5x)(9x^2 + 6x + 4)?"

"How would I know? It's not like I'm a math genius or something," Aggie answered ridiculously, like she doesn't know the answer, but she turned to the board as she thought she wanted to answer this math problem. She sighed in defeat and asked Silver, "Do you want me to show process?"

"Depends on what you like, Aggie," Silver handed the chalk over to her.

Aggie rolled her eyes as she snatched the chalk from Silver, and growled before writing the "Foil method", and the process on the board. It took few minutes for Aggie to answer while her friends were watching. Finally, as she finished, she encircled the answer, "18x^4-33x^3-22x^2-20x. There! Now you all know my dirty little secret!"

"YOU'RE A MATH GENIUS?!" the birds and pigs shouted shockingly in unison

"Aah! Don't say that! It's embarrassing!"" Aggie cried in embarrassment.

"You were a math genius…?! All this time?!" Silver still locked shockingly as Aggie.

"Hey, you have no proof that I'm good at math. I don't have received any achievements at any school I attended," Aggie backed away from her friends, until she accidentally opened two-door cabinet, and small papers, ribbons and medals burst out, almost flooding the whole living room. Aggie panicked as she quickly picked up some papers from the floor, "Uh, there just papers. They're not too important!"

But Red already picked on paper, and he read, "'Best in math'?"

Chuck picked up one of the ribbons, "Most punctual?"

"Winner of Peace-themed poster making contest?!" Debbie read another paper.

"Top 3 student in digital arts?" Bomb found another.

"You also have medals," Courtney held two medals hanging both of her arms, "This one said 'With Honors' and this one said 'Playing musical instrument'."

While her friends looked at her, and figured out that these paper were all achievement awards as Aggie frowned in defeat, "Alright, fine! There are my achievements in every school I attended."

"And these are your test paper in Math!" Silver found a test paper with a red "A+" "You got an A+ in Geometry! B in Algebra! And you got a D in Trigonometry. That's still good. Wow, Aggie, you have a lot more achievement awards than I have. Some here aren't academic."

"Since when you became a Math genius?" Red asked.

"Remember when I told you that Johnny helped me keep my vampire secret from Denzel by using his Math genius to make him lose the x-squared games, and Denzel think my secret was just a fraud?" Aggie explained, "After I see how Johnny's math intelligence help me so much, I decided to study Math. And when I answered ACT and SAT tests many times, I got so good at math…, only with the use of calculator. We're allowed you use them in test. And since my course was digital arts, my favorite topic in Math was Geometry because we use shapes to draw, and the measurements should be… kinda perfect. And that's all it happen."

"Well, Geometry is the only thing you got the best score in Math," Silver re-read Aggie's test score.

"But why would keep these as a secret?" inquired Garry.

"Because… I don't want anyone to think that I'm some sort of… genius," shrugged Aggie.

"But you _are_ a genius," Chuck admitted, "No matter what you are good at, that's what makes you a genius."

"Oh, uh… thanks," Aggie blushed at her friend's compliment.

Zeta held on one of Aggie's report card, and got straight As, "But, if you're some sort of genius, why didn't you…, uh…" She stopped as she remembered this is what her upset of when Aggie thought she lost her popularity because of Silver's intelligent like this.

But it was too late. It already got into her head as Aggie cried loudly, "WAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" She covered her face with her achievement award papers.

Zeta felt guilty for mentioning that as she rushed toward her niece to comfort her, "Agatha, I'm so sorry! Are you hurt because I reminded that you weren't there when your friends tried to stop me?"

"No, it's not that! Unless you count being a terrible person," Aggie pushed her aunt for a little as she threw her achievements on the floor, "I didn't use my intelligence for the mission to stop your superweapon. To be honest, I'm very slow. I'm very slow to solve math problems because I need time to think and reread the questions. I also have doubts with my calculations. I even double check them if my formulas are wrong. I… only used my math intelligence for schoolworks, homeworks, school tests! Not for missions and field tests! And if I used my own calculations in the field, like our mission, I would failed."

"Aggie, it's okay to failed. We all failed sometimes," Silver said as she read Aggie's ACT and SAT report cards, "And if you failed in Science, that's okay."

"Yes, but this is different. Doing math to stop dangerous weapons and leading the team is… too complicated… and too hard, even for me!" Aggie made a face like she was having a headache, "That time was a life-or-death situation! I don't lead the team if I have doubts with my calculations. I'll put everyone in danger if there's one little mistake on my calculations! So, I don't want to use my math intelligence in mission's… just in schools and exams. I don't want you guys to think I'm selfish because I used my math skills to earn higher grades for a better future for myself…, not saving-the-world thing."

Seeing almost all of Aggie's report card, having few failures in some subjects, Silver put down the cards as she approached the sparrow, "I understand, Ags."

"How could you? You're the smartest and you think fast! How could you understand?" Aggie couldn't look at Silver while talking as she almost cried.

The silver bird shook her head down, "You're right. I'm so intelligent, I'm a fast thinker…, but I also have doubts of my plans that time,"

"Really?" Chuck suddenly dropped one of Aggie's achievement award, and stared at his sister surprisingly.

But Aggie doubted of what her former rival just said, "You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"No. It's true. I also have doubts of my plans. Even though my calculations are correct with just one glance, I'm not so sure it'll work," Silver admitted, "For example, when I'm sure of my plan of getting myself and Red inside an ice ball, and took ourselves down with it to destroy the superweapon, my plan didn't work after all. It was all according to plan that we have to use one giant ice ball to destroy the super weapon, but… it didn't work."

"Oh yeah. I built that weapon damage-proof. It can be scratch, but still damage-proofed," Zeta explained, "And magic proof, just in case. And I was right," She chuckled a little, but stopped so she won't hurt her niece's feelings.

"And that super string," Red recalled, "Silver and I thought it would work, but it snapped. If it weren't for the hatchlings, both islands would never been saved."

As she remembered about those, Aggie realized that everything what she thinks about Silver being very intelligent and perfect isn't what she had in mind, "Right. I forgot about that," She groaned frustratingly, "Ugh! I spent my time thinking that you're smarter and better than me, you're a greatest leader, you deserved to be respected because I thought you're the best for everyone, including the people I love!" She yelled at Silver as this made everyone stared at her silently in worry. But Aggie wiped away the tears that almost shed from her eyes, "But I was wrong. Everyone has mistakes…, including you."

Silver gently placed her wing on Aggie's shoulder, "You're not alone in this, Aggie. Geniuses can be wrong, even if their calculations are correct. If you don't like being better like me, that's alright. You have your own path. You have your own choice in the future. If you use your math skills for digital arts, that's good. You don't have to be someone intelligent to use your math skills, like being an engineer and other ones. You can be whoever you want with those skills. You don't have to hide them," Aggie then slowly looked at Silver with small tears in her eyes. She nodded slowly as she understood what Silver told her, "Look, this isn't a life-or-death situation anymore, Aggie. This is Denzel we're talking about, and his not really threat. He's just a normal human."

"But if everybody knows I'm a math genius, they'll think… I'm like you, Silver."

"Well, what if just a few people found out? Look, I have an idea on how we can use this to take Denzel down at the big math competition. But we're going to need a little bit of your math genius."

"Are you sure? I mean, Denzel's probably stopped pranking us right now," When Aggie said that, there was red paint poured all over her hair.

"Ha, ha! Red paint look like blood, just like how you drained your ex-boyfriend's blood from his heart, and he's red too!" Denzel's voice was heard through a radio that was taped on the ceiling. Denzel must have snuck inside the house, hang a bucket of red pain and taped a radio onto the ceiling while the Eagles are gone.

Aggie have had enough of Denzel's harmful pranks as she looked back at Silver, "Where do I sign in?!"

"Hey, look," Courtney found 4 achievement award papers that got her interest, "You also have perfect attendance award. Good for you."

"And you got an F here," Debbie showed a test paper with line grids.

Aggie stared at her paper in embarrassment that she got an off of that kind of topic in Math.

"I'm guessing you're not good a that, huh?" Silver snickered, but Aggie fainted in embarrassment, "Let's just hope that's not gonna come out in the math competition."

* * *

Deep under Red's house was a hidden lair of the I Team HQ that only the team members are allowed inside. The bird members of the team were talking about a plan for Denzel to prevent him from pranking them again.

"I'm telling you, this plan to make Denzel stop pranking us has got to go off without a hitch," Red said.

"I agree. What's a hitch?" Roy asked.

"You are. Stop interrupting," Stella said.

"We just have to be careful. You know, Denzel may be a jerk, but he's really smart," Ruby added.

"What if we invite Denzel over here, and then push him down into spaghetti?" Jay suggested as Jake and Jim nodded in agreement.

"Get out of here, okay? This is for the older people," Bubbles commanded.

"Fine! No one ever listens to us!" Zoe yelled as she and her fellow hatchlings ,arched out of the meeting room, and went to the elevator to get out of the HQ.

Unbeknownst to everyone, Denzel was spying on them with a camera that disguised as a fly when he was still back in his home world, and in his garage. "Hmm, trouble in paradise." Then, he opened the door of his garage "Come in, hatchlings."

The hatchlings used a dimensional remote control to travel to Aggie world, where they headed to Denzel's place.

"How did you know it was us?" Rebecca asked as the hatchlings entered.

"Just hoping because I adore you. You know the old saying: The friend of my nemesis is my friend. So why are you here for?"

"Our teammates have a plan so you would not bother us anymore with your pranking and stuff."

"But seriously, what are they gonna do?" Denzel asked as Zoe whispered in Denzel's ear. "What? Really? That's what they will going to do? I find that very hard to believe, but still." Then, he pulled out a tissue. "You do realize you spit a little when you speak."

The hatchlings laughed a bit.

* * *

In Aggie's home world, and at the plaza of Cabatuan, where the math competition has been held, the birds and pigs looked around, seeing many competitors. Aggie reverted back to her original human so she could join the competition.

"Okay, you ready to do this, cuz?" Bomb asked his "cousin", who was a little nervous. "Hey, Denzel's over there warming up." He pointed Denzel, who was exercising while counting.

"Man, look at all these people. I can't even count them all." Aggie lied, then she's out of control of herself, saying the right number of people. "Yes, I can. 20. Darn it!"

"Aggie, remember, this is not just for everyone who got picked on by Denzel, but this is also for you." Silver said, "If you can't do it, who knows what Denzel will going to do."

Aggie sighed, realizing that her friends and herself is more important than keeping her math skills as secret. "Okay." She nodded

Then, Denzel walked in towards Aggie and her friends, and said to her. "Agatha Galido. Really? You're competing?"

"I'm competing, and I'm gonna win so I can prove that I'm better than you, and you won't prank my friends anymore." Aggie fought back.

"You do realize this isn't a 'Friendship' Contest? And is this some sort of bet that you don't want me to prank any of your friends anymore? Fine, if you win, I'll stop pranking you and your friends as long as you want."

"And if you win?!"

"Let's just say, you're going to serve me as a servant. You'll do exactly what I want!"

"Deal!"

Aggie and Denzel shook hands and stroke a deal, much to Red's horror and he watched and listened to their conversation

"You're not gonna last past the first round," Denzel smirked as he expected this.

Many questions later…

"Final round. We're down to our last two contestants." The host said as the last two contestants are Aggie and Denzel.

"This doesn't make any sense at all. How have you not been eliminated?" Denzel asked Aggie. But she just smiled with pride.

The final round was writing the answers on the chalkboard with the questions written on it, and whoever finished first with more correct answers gets to be the winner.

Aggie was so nervous as she remembered how slow she answered math problems, but she turned to her friends at the audience.

Chuck and Bomb lifted their own signs "You can do it, Aggie" and "We believe in you!" respectively to cheer Aggie. Courtney also have her own sign that said, "You're the Math Queen!", and Ruby's sign said, "We love you!". And, finally, Red, Silver and Zeta nodded and smiled at Aggie to give her confidence that she can do it, even if she's too slow to write, but makes correct answers.

Aggie took a deep breath, and hoped she'll win this.

Aggie answered the questions easily, much to Denzel's shock as he was still struggling with the answers. He thought Aggie has done to him that made him struggle to answer. It took 2-3 minutes each for Aggie to write the process and encircle the answers. But then, she finished all the answers as she rang the bell and her chalk was literally smoking while Denzel is half-finished. One of the judges checked Aggie's answers on the board. As he observed, there are only few mistakes, but the majority of the correct ones made the judge pointed Aggie as the winner.

Everyone, except Denzel, applauded and cheered for Aggie.

Denzel threw away the chalk, and shouted. "But, no! No, no, no! Aggie is cheating! She is a dirty cheater! She brainwashed me to make me think the questions is too hard for me to answer!" Everyone laughed at him as the birds and pigs snickered silently. Then, Denzel continued. "No. No, really. Aggie hypnotized herself to answer all of these questions, and mysteriously hypnotized me to make me answer wrong! The little colored-hatchlings told me," The audience kept laughing. "Sir, you have to believe me. Aggie is cheating. You have to disqualify Aggie. I win!"

"Oh, Denzel. You must be pretty desperate to pull something like this. Besides, we all know Agatha Galido never EVER used her powers to win on anything. You are disqualified for poor sportsmanship." Then, the host raising Aggie's hand as the winner. "Aggie is the winner of the math competition!"

Everyone cheered and clapped for her.

Since everyone cheered for Aggie because she won a math competition, she doesn't need to hide it anymore as she shouted her, "I GOT AN A+ IN GEOMETRY, AND I DON'T CARE WHO KNOWS IT!"

Then, Aggie went down the stage as she was companied by her friends, where they faced Denzel, "So, Denzel, next time we go head to head, Why don't you win? Just to mix things up a little bit."

"You had nothing to do with this. Are you claiming you somehow set me up?"

"Didn't we?" Red smirked at him.

Denzel began to make a flashback when he pranked her and her bird and pig friends several times today. Then, earlier that Bubbles commanded the hatchling to go, that was the time Matilda winked at her daughter as part of the plan. Zoe, the Blues, and the Red twins were also part of the plan to tell Denzel that Aggie is going to use her power to make him lose for the competition. It was shock to Denzel that he was been trick all along

"She just fairly played the game." Denzel said, then turned to Aggie, "You weren't magically turned yourself into a math genius, you are a math genius! Since when?"

"Since before I got to college, and math is my second highest subject when I'm taking college entrance exams. And it also happens after Johnny Loughran beat you in the x-squared games in Transylvania, so he inspired me to be a math genius," Explained Aggie.

"And because you thought Aggie was going to brainwash you, you were so paranoid, you didn't get your head in the game to win the math competition," Mighty Eagle added more the details about their plan.

"So… do you still remember… our deal?" Aggie reminded.

Denzel was very angry that he wanted to punch Aggie, but he can't do it. Not as long as her friends were there to protect her, and they are in public. He sighed in defeat when he remembered that deal he and Aggie made: if she wins, Denzel won't tease, bully or prank her and all of her friends anymore, "Fine! Deal's a deal. But it doesn't mean you will see the last of me!" Then, he walked away angrily without looking back.

While the birds and pigs smiled in victory while watching Denzel walked away from them in defeat, Aggie walked at the opposite direction as she opened a hologram communicator to contact the rest of the Imaginary Team as their faces were seen through hologram, "Guys, great news. I finally make Denzel stop pranking, teasing and mocking us anymore,"

"Wow! Really?! Are you sure this isn't a prank?" Tom Cat asked.

"Tom, since when I ever pulled a prank on you guys?" Smirked Aggie as she recalled to her friends that she never made a prank.

"So, how did you do that?" Pilair, Pilar's guardian, questioned.

"I got a little help from Red and the others, and there is a secret that you should know," the winged human replied.

"What kind of secret?" Dee Dee inquired.

"A secret talent of mine, but I'll tell you all later," Aggie turned her communicator off as the birds and pigs came to her.

"It worked, Aggie! Denzel will never bother us so hurtful again!" Bomb patted his "cousin's" hair.

"Hey, Ags, thanks for risking of showing that you're a math genius," Ruby winked.

"You're not perfectly a Math Genius, but you're still a Math Genius," Silver smiled.

"Hey, for you, for my friends who were victims of my own school bully, I'd do anything." Aggie smiled

They all smile as they embracing each other and walked home through the portal.

* * *

Meanwhile, Denzel went back to hos garage of his home as he kicked the door open. He was so furious that his arch-nemesis beat him in a math competition in an embarrassing way.

"UGH! Aggie thinks she won this round?!" He sat down on a chair in stress, "She and her friends, and that stupid deal!" Then, when he looked at the computer, he suddenly have an idea how to get back at Aggie. "Hmm," he approached his computer as he turned it on, clicked on the folder of where he kept his video recordings about Aggie's secret of turning evil, and Red's secret of "betraying" Aggie, "If I can't have fun of doing what I want…., it doesn't mean I won't tell everyone what you guys did!"

He selected all photos and videos that he captured as he uploaded it on e-mail. After he selected the email addresses he wants to send the evidence to, with an evil smile on his face, Denzel clicked "send" without hesitating or regrets at all.

**This chapter's concept is based from Dog With A Blog: The Bone Identity.**

**Here are the list of members in Red's team that were recruited as members of the Imaginary Team:****  
****Red****  
****Chuck****  
****Bomb****  
****Matilda****  
****Terence****  
****Stella****  
****Hal****  
****Bubbles****  
****Ruby****  
****The Blues (Jay, Jake & Jim)****  
****Red Twins (Roy & Rebecca)(OCs)****  
****Zoe**

**The pigs, Silver, Vivi, Sam-Sam, and the eagles aren't part of the I Team, but can be allies.**

**Like it was revealed in this chapter, Aggie is technically a math genius. But, unlike Silver, Aggie is a slow problem-solver in math as she needs more time to think. So, this is why she never used her math skills in dangerous situations, like their mission in Eagle Island.**

**The painting that Aggie accidentally showed to Denzel censored, but it's a painting of how Aggie, as Dark Aggie, planned to kill all birds, pigs and eagles, while leaving Red bleeding to death on the floor.**

**And finally, Denzel has sent his evidence against Aggie and her bird and pig friends through e-mail… to all members of the I Team and every group's worlds. So…, this means Denzel haven't sent a word about Aggie's secret in their home world yet.**

**Well, this next chapter will be the big reveal. I hope you enjoy this chapter. See ya!**


	40. Broken Ties Part 1

Today is another day, a beautiful day this time. Since Aggie made that bet of beating Denzel in a Math Competition, and he won't make fun of her and any of her friends anymore, today is like freedom for all bird and pig kind. And because he wanted to go to other worlds that his sister visited and stayed, Leslie decided to go to Bird Island where Aggie is staying right now, and it's his starting point because this world is where he was raised. He was waiting in Bird Village right now. But, back to Aggie, since it's like "Freedom Day", Aggie took a shower and cleaned herself first before going out into a beautiful with her eagle family, and ready to take her adoptive brother on a tour for the whole day.

**Aggie:**_ Woke up in the morning light  
Today is the day that I do everything right  
Now that we're free, I've got good things to plan  
'Cause friends, they wanna have fun  
Yeah, friends just wanna have fun_

Aggie headed out of the house with Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie, while the other eagles joining in as they flew around above the Bird Village.

**Aggie & all eagles:**_ They just wanna, they just wanna  
They just wanna (hey)  
Friends just wanna have fun_

Meanwhile, at the Bird Village, Red was all alone in his house, just waking up from sleeping, while holding photo of him and Aggie smiling at each other.

**Red: **_Lived in my house to get away from the world  
'Til I had my life changed by a magical girl  
Just need the guts to tell her that she's forever the one  
But you know, friends, they wanna have fun  
Oh, friends just wanna have _

As he got out of his house, the whole town is joining in.

**Birds: **_That's all they really want  
Some fun_

Just in time, Aggie and the eagles arrived to town.

**Birds & eagles:**_ When the troubling days are done  
Oh, friends, they wanna have fun  
Oh, friends just wanna have_

"All right, Aggie, I've prepared the list of things to do while you're gone for today," Red said.

"Oh! Well, I hope you guys have fun while the pigs are visiting again for fun. And no… the thing I hated, even though I finally moved on from you. That thing… is unnecessary, even for you in your life!" Aggie expected.

"Nah. I'm not interested of dating random birds I barely know since the beginning," Red admitted, "And isn't that we do everyday? Having fun with our lives to avoid negative thoughts?"

"Yeah! Good times!" Aggie smiled.

**Birds & eagles: **_Good times  
These are the good times _

**Red:**_ (We have a good time, yeah)_

**Birds & eagles: **_Leave your cares behind  
These are the good times_

**Stella:**_ (H__avin' the best time, oh yeah)_

**Birds & eagles**_: Leave your cares behind_

At the beach, the pigs finally arrived via ships, and early too, as they joined in the fun with the birds and eagles.

**Zeta:**_ The chills that you spill up my back  
Keep me filled with satisfaction  
When we're done, satisfaction is what to come  
I couldn't ask for another  
No, I couldn't ask for another_

**Courtney:**_ Your groove, I do deeply dig  
No walls, only the bridge  
My supper dish, my succotash wish  
I couldn't ask for another  
No, I couldn't ask for another_

**Silver:**_ Groove is in the heart  
Groove is in the heart_

**Leslie:**_ Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Leslie Galido is my name (Leslie)  
Carrying my adoptive family's name (name)  
My ability is made of magic (magic)  
And I'll throw it in your face (face)  
I love when I make music  
And dancing is like fever (fever)  
Just like my big sister Aggie  
Someday, I'll become a leader _

**Aggie:**_ Groove is in the heart, yeah  
Groove is in the heart, yeah_

**All:**_ They just wanna, they just wanna (these are the good times)  
They just wanna, they just wanna (these are the good times)  
They just wanna, they just wanna (these are the good times)  
They just wanna, they just wanna_

_Friends just wanna have…  
Fuuuun_

"Whoo! Great way to start the day, everyone!" Aggie cheered as the birds and pigs went to their separate ways to mind their own business.

"Do you I Team always sing for some reason?" Leonard wondered

"You're singing too!" Red recalled.

"Hey, I'm just asking. And I did it because I just go with the flow," the king pig explained,

"Leslie!" Aggie grabbed Leslie with her wings by the neck as she playfully ruffled her adoptive little brother's head, "Are you ready for our big tour today?"

"Yes, sis," Leslie showed his camping back behind him, "I packed up snacks and water, and few camping supplies."

"Oh, you guys go camping too?" Bomb clarified.

"Just in case we might make it at night, Bomb," Aggie explained while patting Leslie's bag, "We all lived in 31 dimensions, so we might be gone for a while."

"Can your other friend join us?" Leslie looked up to his sister.

"Sorry, Leslie, they can't," the sparrow replied, "They have something to do. I don't what it is. They never told me."

"All of them?"

"Well, they said they all are doing just one thing. I tried to ask them, but it's a secret. And as the leader of the Imaginary team, I won't bother to know their secret. Secret is secret. Always respect someone's privacy, even though you're the leader of your team."

"Wow. Nice motto," Silver complimented Aggie's leadership.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," Aggie then handed a dimensional remote control to the little human, "Alright, Leslie, since this is gonna be your first tour all over 31 worlds, you can do the honors by opening just one portal to any world so we can get started for 30 more."

"Hooray!" The boy excitingly took the remote, and tried to figure out how to control this thing.

Now that Aggie is just watching Leslie how to make the remote work, it's Red's chance to speak with his ex-girlfriend, "Hey, uh… Aggie, there's something I was hoping to ask you… I-I-I mean, I guess it's something I want to tell you, more so?

"Uh-huh?" Aggie responded, but still watching Leslie.

"But, listen! You could feel free to respond to it… with an answer… if you wanted," Red was nervous to speak up

"Sure, what's up?!" Aggie then turned to Red to give him attention, "Come on, Red, if you want to say something, say it now! I'm all ears. I'm a good listener."

"Okay. It's I, uh… I-I-I-I-I-I-I... I wanted to tell you that…," the red bird stammered as he looked into the sparrow's eyes. All Red wanted to say that his feeling for Aggie was still their in his heart, and couldn't moved on from them.

"Come on, say it already!" Silver whispered.

But he was still very nervous to tell Aggie the truth as Red exhaled, "You're so amazing of being everybody's friend in the whole universe."

"Seriously?!" Silver stomped her foot on the ground in frustration.

"Aww, Red, thank you very much!" Aggie appreciated what Red said about her, "Being a good friend to everyone I know is the most important thing in the universe to me… other than being your friend."

The way Aggie said "friend" to Red, this made their friends cringed when they understood Aggie decided to stay in a friendzone.

Red made a fake smile as he was hurt on the inside when Aggie called him just 'friend'. Her voice then echoed inside Red's mind, "_Friend, friend, friend, friend, friend…"_

"Ooh, stuck in the friendzone there," Mighty Eagle snickered softly, but Zeta covered his beak to keep him quiet.

While Leslie was distracted as he listened to his adoptive sister putting her ex in a friendzone, he accidentally pushed a button, making the remote open the green portal in front of him.

Aggie turned around, and surprised that her adoptive little brother opened a portal on his own, "Oh, look, you finally opened your first portal! Where could that lead to?"

"Uh," Leslie looked at the remote to read the label of what world the portal opened to, "Halloween Town?"

"Halloween Town it is, even though it's not my first guess, but what the heck…," Aggie shrugged, and turned to her friends before going, "We'll be back when we finished visiting all 30 worlds,"

"Bye!" The birds and pigs waved at the younger Galido siblings as they walked into the portal.

When the portal closed, the birds and pigs went to their separate ways, except Red who was still standing still. He felt hurt when Aggie called him "friend", which means she moved on real seriously. He thought that, deep inside, Aggie never moved on from her feeling for him since their break-up. But then, because he hurt her a lot by not realizing she still has feelings for him, and he dated someone else than her, Aggie definitely started to move on. And now, Red is the only one that, deep inside, couldn't move on. He was also hurt when he hurt Aggie.

Red doesn't know what to do now. Aggie told all of them to have fun while she was gone, but Red doesn't know what to have fun. He can hang out with Chuck and Bomb, but he wasn't in a mod to hang out with his two best friends. Guess there's one thing he can do: Being alone.

* * *

Later, Silver walked into the canteen with her laptop. She was about find an empty table, but she heard a sad sigh from somewhere, and she was very familiar about it. There, she found Red, sitting alone in his table, and stared blankly at nothing.

Silver know something is up with the bird she dated just few days as she approached him, but not too close to him, "Okay, to be clear, we're still just good friends."

"Whatever," Red replied, not looking at her.

"Okay, now that's the Red I met before. What's the problem?" Silver sat on a seat at the other side of Red's table, "Still hurting when Aggie called you her friend?"

Red knew Silver was so smart and he couldn't lie about it as he sighed in defeat, "I can't believe she finally moved on. It's…, not like her. I mean, not exactly," He explained correctly, "When we first broke up, I didn't realized she never moved on from having feelings for me. But now, she moved on for real."

But Silver has another thought for that, "She'll crawl back. I know she would."

"How sure you are?" Red asked.

"Um…, uh…," Silver took out her notepad, and calculate how sure she was about Aggie crawling back to Red because she still loves him, "68%?"

"That's not good enough," Red scowled.

"Look, Aggie taught me something that if you don't want to talk about your feelings or you're not in a mood about it, I'll just leave you be until you're in a mood to talk. That's a mistake for having a first impression with a new friend in Speed Dating,"

"I wish you could've thought of that before you made everybody hear us when you want to ask me about my feelings."

"That's when I don't know how to make good impressions with new friends!" Silver shouted as she remembered how loud and embarrassed she told Red about sharing his feelings in public, and around everyone at Speed Dating that night, "Just do what you want to do. I'll go livestreaming. It's my first time on livestream, so I have to stay focus on that. Like what Aggie said, we all should have fun while she's gone. I mean, come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

* * *

"**'Agatha Galido. Our friend… A murderer'**! Can y'all believe this?!"

Applejack paced around angrily when she read a newspaper about Aggie with a photo of her as Dark Aggie stabbing Red into the chest with a knife.

The I Team were inside the underground I Team HQ, just under Ginger and her chicken team's paradise home on an island. The I Team were planning something surprising for Aggie, but they were interrupted when they heard about a shocking news about their leader.

"And this one: "**'Agatha Galido the Homicide Suspect – Friendship Teacher, huh?'**" Daffy held the newspaper with Aggie as Dark Aggie activating traps at the birds and pigs, "Who the heck does this anonymous sender think he is?!

"Listen to this one.** 'Agatha Galido: The Real Face Behind The "Friendly Mask".'**" Ginger read one of the newspaper, This winged human wasn't as generous and honest as she was known to be. Instead, she was selfish, and wanted her best friends all to herself'."

"That's not true. Aggie loved us to have new friends in her life. We're not her belongings, and she knows that," Perkila, Ms. Perky's adoptive guardian, said.

"And another here, it's said, 'Due to her selfishness, Agatha Galido became an envious girl whoever's better than her, smarter than her, and more heroic than her'." Lela, Lola Bunny's guardian, read with her fingers pointing on the words.

"But Aggie was never jealous at anything or anyone… ever," Luke Skywalker stated.

"Of course, some of us are smarter than her, and already heroic, but she never got jealous. She respected our gifts and talents. Every one of us!" Junior said as he remembered her own secretary was never jealous of anything and anyone, "What is said in the newspaper isn't that Aggie we know!"

"If Aggie was involved to these false information, that means we're involved into these, too!" Blossom said.

"It's true. Since Aggie made the team, and she was taught to be a villain, then…, we're affected, too," Blos took out another newspaper, and read the headline, "**'The I Team are team of evil minions to an evil murderous leader'.**"

This made the baby selves of the Looney Tunes group cried louder.

"IT'S NOT TWUE!" Baby Tweety cried, "WE'WE NOT EVIL! AGGIE IS NOT EVIL!"

Then, Sally Skellington read another newspaper with a black-and-white pictures of an I Team ID with a big x on it, "'Friendship is not powerful: A member of one's group of I Team abandoned his/her own element.'"

"What?!" Azul gasped, "Does this mean…?"

"Yes! Someone forgot what his own Element of Friendship represented, and abandoned it for his own benefit," Numbuh 1 clarified.

"Oh, look! According to this one, we have traitors in our team!" Rabbit read

But then, Tigger and Tiggro opened the door in shock, which hit Rabbit and Rabba at the back of the door, "TRAITORS?! WE HAVE TRAITORS IN THE TEAM!"

"Who could've been? Maybe it was you!" Tiggro closed the door, which freed Rabbit and Rabba from getting trapped behind the door, and pointed at Rabba.

"Me?! It could've been them!" Rabba pointed at Dr. Blowhole and Dr. Blest, "They used to be villains,"

"Hey, we changed, okay?" Dr. Blest reminded, "It could've been anyone."

"I think whoever abandoned his or her own element must be the traitor!" Turbo said.

"Whoever these traitors are, they could've been the source of Aggie turning evil, if that's true," Tootie doubted.

Suddenly, another portal opened as two mice carried a pile of newspapers.

"Well, my life is officially over! Aggie's news made it to our world," Basil popped out from the pile of newspapers, and brought out one of the copies.

"**'Basil Of Baker Street: Confident Detective Or Evil Genius?'**?!" Smurfette read the headline.

"We grabbed as many copies as I could, but it was too late! We're laughing stocks!" Dawson dramatically fainted.

"We've got to put a stop to this once and for all, and figure out who are these 'Traitors'!" Finn McMissile declared.

'I don't want to believe we have traitors in our team, but if this will solve our problem, then we'll solve it!" Sherlock Gnomes rubbed his chin as he thought, "Question is: Who are these traitors, and what is their connection of Aggie becoming evil?"

"But Aggie has been with Red and his group for a month," Chyna told the whole team

"Do you think they have something to do with Aggie turning into an evil killer?" Yin asked in worry.

"She's not evil, and she's not a killer!" Marlin denied the whole thing, "There has to be a reasonable explanation to all of this."

"It must have been what happened in Red and his friends' homeworld since she stayed there," Vlad theorized.

"I don't think Red would do such a thing to Aggie. Red loves Aggie more than anyone in the whole universe," Prenda, Private's adoptive guardian and wife, said.

"Yeah. He's very loyal, most loving—" Skenda sighed supportively for the two love birds.

But the next moment, Skipper opened a file of pictures, and he and the rest of the team were shock of what they saw on those pictures, which made everyone turned angry.

"–MOST EVIL BIRD IN ALL OF THE UNIVERSE!" Skipper threw the file of pictures on the floor angrily, "How could Red do such a thing to his one true love? How could his group would hurt Aggie like that? How could Red and his friends be..."

Then, Skipper stopped as the whole I Team were thinking the same thought that made them realized something very shocking.

"The traitors?"

* * *

Later, a portal opened into Bird Island as Skipper and Skenda's group entered with some pairs of feet made loud stomps, making all birds, pigs, and eagles turned to their attention when they are all at the canteen where the birds were eating, and Silver was helping Red puking out a poop emoji after her livestream just in time.

"Et tu…, TRAITORS?!" Skipper shouted.

All birds, pigs and eagles gasped in horror when the penguin leader called them "Traitors", which they never heard in a while since… Aggie turned evil, and called them the exact words. Which means, Skipper and his group knew about the horrible secret.

Silver quickly let go of Red, and moved backwards as Red stood up after puking that poop emoji, and turned to Skipper, "You know?! How'd you find out?!"

But then, Skenda threw the same file with the picture of evidence a that showed Red and his group were the traitors and real reason Aggie became evil at Red's face, "The gilded pages of your betrayal!"

Red picked up the folder, and opened, revealing the pictures of him and Silver, being together, and each of them are just only the two of them: One when Silver was on top of Red after escaping Mighty Eagle's mountain, the next one when their faces are close to each other after Bomb's explosion blasted Zeta's door open, only the explosion force pushed the two birds from their trap, the third showed Red and Silver have their first date at Hero Mountain, and the rest the pictures are still about them being closer together.

By looking the picture, Red's guilt returned, and he could feel his stomach burning with guilt, "Oh, yeah."

Silver then snatched the folder from Red to take a look at them. She frowned in guilt once again as she couldn't bear to look at the pictures anymore that brought her memories of how she hurt Aggie, and broke the true love birds apart, "Oh no."

Even Chuck and Bomb took a peek into the pictures as their guilt returned as well.

"How could you do this, Red?!" Shauna the group's nurse bawled, "You betrayed Aggie's love and respect for you, and abandoned your own element so you can get what you wanted."

"Betraying your friend and abandoned your own element is very wrong. It makes your friend lose her trust in you, and abandoning your element is denying the truth of who you are," Maltor, Marlene's guardian, scowled.

Then, Kitka swooped in front of Chuck and Bomb, "And forcing and teasing your friend into a romantic relationship with random people is also wrong. It's a clue of thinking one felt betrayed by someone who used to love her, just like Aggie!"

"Yeah. Why would you betrayed Aggie, and replaced her with someone smarter and better leader than her? Someone… like her?!" Kowalda told Red, and pointed sharply at Silver.

Silver then tried to defend herself, "Look, you have to believe us. This isn't what it looks like."

Pride then snatched the file from Silver, and showed Red and Silver their pictures one more time "Oh, really? Because these are exactly what it looks like! And I can't bear to look at you two together anymore! Humph!" She closed the folder to cover the pictures, and threw it on the ground.

"And Silver, we trusted you when we first met you!" Doris said to the silver bird, "But now we understand, you stole Aggie's spotlight, and everyone likes you more than her!"

"No! We like Aggie, too!" Jay, one of the Blues, exclaimed.

"Oh, gee. I wonder that's true. Because we just discovered through your own words that you like Silver now!" Rida, Rico and Renda's daughter, showed a picture of Aggie's painting od misery where she pointed a memory where Jay said he wanted to be an engineer like Silver, but no one said any words about Aggie anymore, "You didn't appreciate what Aggie did to save both Bird Island and Piggy Island too!"

"Now, because of what you have done, Aggie thought she was disliked and not so important to you anymore, just like when you feared that if you're not a hero anymore, everyone will not like you anymore. You didn't like that much, did you?" Kelda, Kowalski's adoptive guardian and wife, recalled Red's fear.

"No..." Red frowned.

"What is important is that you understand how your mistake changed your lives! Her life, too! And how your actions makes somebody thinks her life has no purpose of being here!" Hunter the leopard seal growled.

"I do understand, and we've all been feeling guilty for hurting Aggie, honest, but I just want to keep my promise to the birds that I can protect them and the whole island!" Red explained

"And we just want Red to enjoy his time when he's not saving the world anymore," Bomb added.

"Do you really think that abandoning the one thing that represents you for who you are, betraying a friend who truly loves you whatever happens…," Maurice told Red, then turned to Chuck and Bomb, "And making your friend betray his one true love are your destinies? Your real destinies?"

Chuck realized the aye-aye has a point as he sighed sadly, "Well, when you put it that way..."

"Oh, so now you realized you were wrong!" Kowalski yelled.

"Just give us a chance to explain," Red begged.

"Oh, we will give you chance to explain… when you fix this whole mess!" Smantha, Shauna's guardian, showed the birds and pigs a newspaper about everything that happened that same month.

"Thanks to all of you, the I Team reputation is slowly eradicated. Your reputation, Aggie's reputation, all ruined!" Dona, Doris' guardian, screamed angrily, "Because of Aggie's jealousy and evilness, and your betrayal, everything the whole Imaginary Team worked for was ruined!"

"You caused all of this, you caused Aggie to turned herself to be evil, you abandoned your own element, you'll going to fix it!" Private added.

"But… we're the same team. You can help us," Chuck reminded.

"Sorry, Chuck, we try to give you a chance, but…" Skinda, Skipper and Skenda's daughter, sighed, then glared at the red bird, "I guess the evidence showed us that we can't trust you, all of you."

"Now, if you all excuse us, we have business to fix," King Julien scoffed as the 1st main group turned around, and walked back into the portal, going back to their home world.

As the group left, the birds, pigs and eagles felt their fear grew once more now that one of the groups of the I Team knew the truth. They all hoped that the news hasn't spread in other worlds yet.

* * *

To settle this, they decided to ask help as Red suggested to asked every group of the Imaginary Team to fix this horrible and embarrassing mess once and for all.

By using the dimensional remote control, the birds, pigs and eagles went to Equestria to asked help from their pony friends as they strolled down the path at an empty landscape near a pond.

"We'll find a way out of this, everyone," Red said

"Hey, look, there are Aggie's pony friends!" Alex pointed the ponies, where they are having a family-friend picnic together, Maybe they can help us get out of this situation."

"Yeah! They represent the Element of Life. I'm sure they can help us," Stella agreed as they all slowly approached the ponies.

"Applejack! Rainbow Dash!" Bubbles called.

"Hey, Pinkie Pie! Fluttershy! Rarity! Everypony!" Ruby greeted.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't… The Traitors!" Rainbow Dash groaned as the ponies, even Spike and Discord, glared at them.

"Oh, you heard about that too, huh?" Hal frowned in guilt as they birds, pigs and eagles realized the ponies heard about the secret too.

"Are you kidding? Everyone in the whole universe knew what you did," Cinnamon Stick said, "Especially you, Silver"

"Except for Aggie's home world, so, you're quite lucky," Screwball added.

"Don't suppose it's rime we should forgive and forget these things ever happen, huh?" Silver smirked in embarrassment. It's like she's begging for forgiveness.

But instead, Rainbow Dash, Soarin, Lightning Dash and Thunder Dash placed a raincloud over the birds, pigs and eagles' heads, and kicked the cloud to make it rain on them. Then, the rest of the ponies packed up their picnic stuff, and decided to move their picnic somewhere, leaving the three species wet by the rain.

* * *

Next, the three tribes went to the world where the Powerpuff girls lived.

They got through the portal in front of the Powerpuff girls' house, and when arriving at their house, noticed a puddle leakimg under the door. Tinkerbell, Tankerblush, Periwinkle and Perawankle opened the door.

"Oh, hi, girls. Are the Powerpuff Girls and the pirates here?" Bomb asked.

While the two fairies and their guardians glared at them, the Powerpuff girls and the Neverland Pirates burned down the posters, slogans and pictures of Red and Aggie with hearts all over the two. These kids used to be supporters for Red and Aggie's romance, but when they found out about Red's betrayal, they burned down the stuff that showed support to their favorite couple. Bubbles (Powerpuff girl) and Bubs are they only ones crying about it, which explained the puddle leaking under the door.

And because the birds and pigs hurt the fairies' human sister's feelings, the girls slammed the door on the three tribes' faces.

* * *

The birds, pigs and eagles then headed to the world where Hotel Transylvania was built.

But when they headed towards the gate, Red, Leonard and Mighty Eagle got bumped into something invisible. Then, Matilda touched the air, and it was solid.

"Hey, what gives?!" Ella exclaimed as she touched the invisible solid class in front of them.

Then, Johnny showed up from the revolving door, and saw the birds, pigs and eagles, attempted to get inside the area of the hotel. "A-ha! Drac thought you might try to show your traitorous faces around here, so we had the fairy god parents to put up a force field around the hotel, he yelled before getting inside the hotel as the three tribes walked away sadly.

* * *

The next world they headed is in the Cars world.

When the birds, pigs and eagles stepped on the ground of Radiator Springs, Luigi saw them, and announced to the whole town.

"It's-a them-a!"

The vehicles heard him as they turned to their visitors. They all groaned angrily as they all drove away from them. The residents of the town just drove into their stores and offices while the customers hid giant sleeping cones where they can stay for the night, but it's an unfortunate timing where they should hide from the "traitors."

The three tribes frowned as they have nothing to get help here, and they returned to the portal.

* * *

Later, they went into the dimension where garden gnomes and statues came to life where they are alone.

Red remembered the garden where they headed as they saw Sherlock Gnomes and Watson are talking with the other garden gnomes.

"Hey, Sherlock Gnomes!" He called as the gnomes glared at him, "We were just—"

"Get them!" a red goon gnome yelled as all gnomes threw rocks and garden tools at the birds, pigs and eagles when they found out the truth from Sherlock Gnomes.

The birds, pigs and eagles ran from the gnomes, who were still chasing them and throwing things at them, even they chased them out of the garden.

"I thought garden gnomes like us!" Roxanne screamed while running.

* * *

After escaping from the gnomes by entering another portal to a world where babies were made from a factory, and delivered by storks, literally.

They are already at Stork Mountain, where Junior and Tulip worked.

Ath Junior and Tulip's office, the couple saw the three tribes are here, and they kept glaring sharply at the Red bird who broke their trust secretary and friend's heart.

"They're here," Junior called through the radio to called all workers.

All of the storks, Pigeon Toady, and other flightless birds that Tulip befriended with, came out from hiding, and threw baby stuff at Red and his group.

"Get out of here, you heartbreakers!" One of the storks said.

"Traitors!" A female stork added as she threw a baby bottle.

Once again, all residents of the three islands realized they are not welcome here anymore as they retreated back into the portal.

* * *

Later, the birds, pigs and eagle went to the world where the smurfs existed as they tried to find the Smurf Village.

But before they could find it, they heard little voices from somewhere. Birds searched low.

"Ready…"

The pigs looked around at the middle.

"Aim…"

And the eagles searched high.

That was until all smurfs showed up from hiding behind trees, bushes and rocks as they loaded smurfberries into their weapons, and pointed at the birds, pigs and eagles.

"FIRE!"

Smurfs of all ages and gender threw and fired smurfberries at the three tribes as they are all covered with purple berries.

"I thought the smurfs are friendlier!" Courtney yelled as the left part of her headphone got hit by a smurfberry.

"Friendlier for defending their friend, of course!" Garry corrected.

* * *

After retreated from the smurf world, they got the chance to meet up with 6 teenage humans in the I Team at Z-Tech Prodigy School. They met up with their human friends at the lobby of the school.

"Aw, c'mon, you guys!" Jake, another one of the Blues, whimpered, "You're not mad at us too, are you?"

"Uh-huh!" Lily Truscott answered.

"You're not even gonna talk to us?" Sam-Sam inquired with teary eyes.

"Na-ah!" Olive Doyle replied as she turned away.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves, breaking your promise to Aggie and the whole team like that!" Fletcher Quimby scolded.

"We don't wanna talk to any of you all right now so take your betraying hearts and mismatching-couples idea, and just go away!" Oliver Oaken yelled as he pointed the door out of the school.

As they all left, the birds, pigs and eagles tried to reach out to the other worlds and dimensions that they haven't visited yet to call for help out of this situation, but every group of the I Team closed all of the portals, and couldn't bear to look and helped the three tribes anymore. The friendship offered by the I Team to the new birds, pigs and eagles were now taken back, and the rest of the worlds didn't want to be friends with them anymore.

* * *

The residents of the three islands made it back to their home world, and gathered around the Bird Court in Bird Island.

"We've ruined all of our friendships in the universe, and none of Ms. Aggie's friends outside of our world is willing to forgive us!" Judge Peckinpah said devastatingly.

"This is the worst day ever!" Glenn cried.

"This is much worse than being ignored," Silver admitted, remembering how she was ignored by her own classmates. But now, she was ignored and disliked by the whole universe.

"Or being disliked by your fellow birds or pigs. Now the whole universe dislikes us all," Red added as he also admitted that everyone in the whole universe hates him is the worse than his fear of not being like by his fellow birds anymore. And this time, it wasn't just Red who was being disliked, everyone is.

"Oh yeah? Wait until someday, Aggie and Leslie's home world will be next to know the truth, and Mr. and Mrs. Galido and their families have every right to be mad at us," Leonard said as he remembered what Screwball said that Aggie and Leslie's home world is the only world that haven't heard about the secret yet.

"So what do we do?" Poppy asked.

"I don't know, but we're not leaving this world until we think of something!" Zeta said as she stared at Hero Mountain, where she saw a statue of Aggie. It looks like Aggie has been outcast of the strike team, which made Zeta guilty for her niece. Aggie was never been outcast, but in Aggie's mind, she thought she was.

* * *

**Well, this is gonna be the new chapter for now. Of course, only Aggie, the birds, pigs and eagles knew that Denzel was the one who sent those evidence, but Denzel is not the real issue here anymore. And, because of the secret, all home worlds of every group of the Imaginary Team were forbidden for Red and his group to not enter, and all portal that connected with the "Angry Birds" home world were all closed.**

**Okay, I know it's not very necessary for all characters from the I Team to hate the "Angry Birds Movie" characters because Red betrayed Aggie, and dated Silver instead, but because Aggie is the main leader of the I Team, and the reason that brought crossover characters together, the rest of the team have the rights to defend her from traitors. That's not the only thing they hated about the "Angry Birds Movie" characters: Red contradicted his element that represented his group (Element of Teamwork), so he'll keep his hero status, and avoided being disliked again by his fellow birds. When Chuck and Bomb forced Red to participate in Speed Dating that night, everyone, especially within the I Team, thought that the two made Red betrayed and ignored Aggie from her feeling for him. Because Silver is the new leader, and oversaw as a hero, everyone thought that Silver stole Aggie's spotlight and true love from her. And the rest of the birds, pigs and eagle, they were thought to be ignoring Aggie's handwork of earning their trust and respect by showing her own abilities of magic and imagination, but no one seems to turned their heads on her, until she was turned evil, and confessed everything how she felt. Sure Aggie can shared the blame because she turned evil, insincere, jealous, and murderer, but the root of her evilness was Red, Silver, their team, and rest of the birds and pigs.**

**The song "Friends Just Wanna Have Fun" is a parody song of "Trolls Just Wanna Have Fun" from Trolls World Tour.**

**Half of the chapter is based from My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, Ponyville Confidential.**

**This is also another crossover chapter, except Twilight Sparkle, Fancy Pants, and Danger Mouse were absent.**

**The 1****st**** main group, that was mentioned in the chapter, were Skipper and his group from Penguins of Madagascar**

**This chapter showed that Silver was about to have livestream with her laptop, which is a bonus clip from the Angry Birds Movie DVD or from YouTube. Skipper's group made it just in time when Red puked a poop emoji with Silver helping him. This chapter also revealed that Red still has feeling for Aggie, and never moved on from their fight and break up, and Aggie now saw Red as a friend than a lover, which means Aggie grew so mature, and understands the meaning of breaking up and moving on.**

**Well, I hope you like this chapter. Please review.**


	41. Avenge

One morning in Bird Island, it's a very sad day to everyone, even the pigs wanted to visit Bird Island to get their mind off of things. The birds and pigs decided to stay put in their home world for now. They were pocked up from the other worlds, just like every world were under quarantine, and the birds and pigs are the virus… virus of trouble and betrayal.

From this day, there will be no happy morning music for now. Just regular boring day, feeling outcast from the other creatures in different worlds.

Aggie and Leslie finished the tour early after the whole secret is out, and Leslie has to go back to their home world so Aggie will take care of this whole situation, and he promised not to tell their parents yet. Since she can't play happy music anymore now that one of her group of friends were outcast from her other friends, she has to play sad music that's related today and now. She still brought her keytar, but she changed its tone to a little sadder, and she played her song all of a sudden when she flied down to Bird Village while walking the street.

**Aggie: **_We don't hope for makin' things better  
All we want is to keep it together  
Every day is a rainy day, no changin' the weather  
This kind of life has made our hearts as hard as leather_

_And all these tears are from the dust in our eyes  
And all these years just keep on passin' us by  
And all this misery makes it hard to deny  
We all know that we're just born to die  
That's the way it goes when you're just born to die_

While Aggie is singing on the street, her close bird and pig friends caught her attentiin as they listened to her song and watched her sing.

**Aggie: **_I hear the voice of a whip-poor-will singin'  
She don't know all the comfort she's bringin'  
We all know the sound of when the truth is ringin'  
Yeah, it hurts your soul just like a bumble bee stingin'_

_All these tears are from the dust in our eyes  
And all these years just keep on passin' us by  
And all this misery makes it hard to deny  
We all know that we're just born to die  
That's the way it goes when you're just born to die_

"The song…," Silver observed the tone of the song, "It's so sad."

"Yeah, it is sad," Red nodded in agreement, "But life can be sad, sometimes, so… I kinda… like it?"

"You do?" Chuck arched a brow, "But… Aggie never sing sad songs before. Most of her songs are happy ones."

"Well, she's sad now because…" Ruby folded her wings, and pointed Red about his mistake to Aggie, "You betrayed her!" Then, she pointed Silver, "You stole everything from her!" Then, she explained more. "And the rest of you made her think she's useless!"

"Will you stop playing the blame game, Ruby?" Red shouted quietly, trying not to interrupt Aggie's song, "We get it! It's our fault! Since it's all our fault, we all share the blame, including you!"

"Well, I didn't do anything to make her life miserable," the female red bird muttered.

**Aggie: **_All these tears are from the dust in our eyes  
And all these years just keep on passin' us by  
And all this misery makes it hard to deny  
We all know that we're just born to die  
'Cause we all know that we're just born to die  
That's the way it goes when you're just born to die_

After the song, the birds and pigs went back with their own business.

But for the heist team, they still can't get over their mistake on Aggie, and the universe hated them now as they went on a public meeting at the restaurant.

"What are we going to do?" Courtney began

"We can't just sit here and wait for our other friends to forget this whole thing," Red suggested. "Even I never forget our experience when we caused Aggie to turn evil."

"Well, we can't talk to them now. All of the portals are close," Garry reminded "And I don't think the dimensional remote control is useful now that our world is lock from other worlds we know."

"Oh! Here comes, Ags!" Debbie whispered.

The birds, pigs and eagles gave Aggie some space as she approached them with her head down, and sat down on the stone chair and placed her keytar beside her.

"Hey, Aggie, how are you feeling?" Leonard questioned Aggie, but she didn't answered.

"We know you were crying all night after you and your brother finished the tour early because everyone in the universe knew what we did to you…, and what you did to us because it was clearly our fault," Zeta said.

"Yeah. We'll help you solve this problem. I'm sure your friends will understand," Mighty Eagle added.

But Aggie didn't answer yet as she took a deep breath, and sighed, "It's okay, you guys," Then her tone became demonic and turned very angry, "I'M TAKING CARE OF IT!"

Her friends and even the other birds, pigs and eagles who heard her at their own tables just leaned backwards from Aggie with their eyes wide opened in fear before Aggie left the table. She opened the portal with her own dimensional remote control, and stepped into it before the portal closed.

There was a little silence in the air when they saw how angry Aggie was when she left, until Chuck broke the silence.

"Someone's going down tonight, and it's not us," he said.

* * *

Aggie went back to her home world to give her bird and pig friends some space as she transformed back to her original winged human form, and went to the town library to write her to-do list for tomorrow's activity.

Suddenly, Denzel came by when he saw her entering the library earlier, "Hey, Aggie. I heard about the whole secret of your got exposed. Shame. But when you and your friends did something wrong with each other, and you kept it all a secret from the whole universe, well… you know how these things go."

But Aggie didn't mind her arch-nemesis as she continued writing.

Denzel saw that Aggie is not responding, but he didn't care as he cleared his throat and continued talking, "I like to think myself as a trader. When people give things to me, I can get what they want to avoid getting more shamed. Do you understand?"

"I do, " Aggie finally responded to him, "But I'm not ashamed of anything."

"But… but the secret…" Denzel was about to remind about the secret shame that she had.

"I know exactly where you kept the evidence of my secret is," The winged human girl turned to Denzel with sharp glaring eyes," And the evidence will be surrender to me by tomorrow morning."

"Look, don't play with me! I…"

"I only play with my friends, but few of them can't play with me because their guilt is in the air and inside of boxes that was about to be released in public again, and I don't want more of that to happen. Until those evidences are in my hands, play time is over."

Aggie slowly floated away without looking back at Denzel, and Denzel looked so scared and confused at the same time when Aggie talked to him like that.

* * *

When Denzel went back to his house, he opened his door hardly, and scowled angrily.

"Ugh! Aggie thinks she can threaten me again after she beats me at everything?" He tapped on the keypad as it opened a closet full of embarrassing evidence of the people he knew, and Aggie has lots of them than anyone. Denzel then took out more evidence of Aggie when she threatened Silver during their mission, "Well, let's see how she likes it when I make her secret into a horror movie!"

Suddenly, he saw the mailman putting a letter in the mail box by the window.

"Oh, there's the mail," Denzel dropped the box first as he went outside to get his mail, and returned inside the house with his received mail, "What's this? A letter… from Aggie! Probably writing to apologize…" He suddenly gasped when he looked at his mail. There are few words, and a drawing of him with cemented shoes around his feet, and getting sink into a deep pool of water, while a drawing of Aggie smiling besides the pool "'Don't even think about it'?! How dare she threatened me! That's it!" He crumbled the letter, and threw it away, "Nobody gets the upper hand on Denzel Damai! It's time to bring in the big guns!"

* * *

Later, Denzel gathered his and Aggie's old classmates from elementary school as they met at the town plaza for a secret meeting.

"Ah, my old friends, you have been assembled because I need you all to do me a favor," Denzel explained to 8 of his old classmates, "You are going to help me get the upper hand on Agatha Galido."

"What makes you think we would do anything for you?" One of the girls inquired.

"Oh, Ericka Lara. Need I remind you all…" Denzel took out few boxes of tapes of evidence of his old classmates that contained embarrassing stuff that they had when they were still young, "I have you embarrassing evidence?!"

The other former classmates gasped in horror as they thought their embarrassing past was behind them, but Denzel brought them along with him.

"No!"

"My secret shame!"

"You monster!"

"I prefer businessman," Denzel chuckled, "The faster you take care of Aggie, the faster you can have your evidence back so I won't she them to the public. Now go, friends, go!"

The 8 former classmates charged out of the plaza to find Aggie so they can get their embarrassing evidence from Denzel, and he won't show them in public. They all made it in front of the town library, and saw Aggie reading a math book.

"There she is!" Princess Saladar pointed as they all went inside to attack Aggie, and the door closed behind them.

Denzel was left behind so he would be surprised that his arch-nemesis is doom.

"Ha, ha, ha! I'll have my prize of success in no time at all!" He rubbed his hands in excitement.

Suddenly, his former classmates got out from the library, staring blankly with fear.

"Well, guys? Are we in business?" Denzel asked.

"No way, man. You're on your own." Matt shivered in fear

"Just give her back the evidences! Save yourself!" Angel Fabricante screamed as they all ran away.

"What the…" Denzel was confused of that as he didn't know what happened, or what Aggie did do them.

As he looked back at Aggie, she stared at him sharply again, reminding what she will do if Denzel didn't surrender those evidence.

Denzel gasped when she looked at him that way. It's like she's looking into his soul, and ready to burn it up. He fell back, and ran away in fear, "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

* * *

In the evening, it was a stormy night with thunder crashing and rain pouring.

Denzel was in his bedroom, curling like a ball on his bed. He was afraid that Aggie could haunt him.

"It's okay, Denzel. Aggie can't get me at him. I've got 24 level of security here," He said to himself, "Maybe I should just gave her all the evidence?" He planned to, but he shivered in disgust if he surrender this battle, "But then I'll be giving up my power. I hate giving up my power."

Just then, his phone suddenly chimed and vibrated as it received some sort of notification.

"What? I text from Aggie?" Denzel looked at his phone, opened the text he received, and read it, "'Knock knock. Who's there? Me.'" He gasped, and stammered in fear, "M-me who?"

"Me…" Aggie spoke as Denzel looked that she was now sitting at an open window, "At your window," She finished her sentence as lighting stroke and thunder roared.

"Aggie!" Denzel dropped his phone and exclaimed when he fell on his back, "But-but what about my 24 levels of security?"

"You should have gotten 25," Aggie said.

"Aggie, I'm sure we can talk about this like… Hi-ya!" Denzel pushed a button on his drawer as the bed was shielded with metal box.

"You can't hide, Damai!" Aggie didn't think metal can stop her as she flew in the room, but when she touched the metal, she was electrocuted, and fell down on the floor.

The large metal box then turned into a giant mechanical robot with Denzel inside as its head.

"I warned you, Aggie! Stay away from me!" He laughed evilly.

But that didn't stop Aggie as she punched Denzel with the robot up through the ceiling.

Denzel didn't have a good landing when he got punched and his robot landed on top of the roof while the rain still pouring.

"Oh man. Is she crazy?" He rubbed his head from the landing up on the roof, "Why should she even care about those stupid traitorous animals?"

"Stupid traitorous animals?!" This made Aggie even angrier and angrier as she flew up from the hole, and stopped under the moon. Because of her rage against her nemesis, her white dress turned black and her eyes glowed red as she turned back into dark Aggie, and this time, in her original winged human form, "TIME'S UP, DAMAI!"

Aggie flew straight down fast at Denzel. First, she kicked on the robot's head, where Densel was, then she kicked down on the middle, and lastly, she punched the robot down at the edge of the roof, causing the robot to broke into pieces and Denzel to fly out of the robot's head, and both fell off the roof.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Denzel screamed so loud, and fell into…

* * *

…the floor.

"What? Where?" Denzel woke up, and looked around. He was still in his room, undamaged and he was unharmed, "It was just a dream. Huh." He then realized if he didn't surrender the evidence to Aggie, she will harm him for real, and he was scared that it might be his end., just like what happened to Red and the other birds, pigs and eagles.

He has no choice anymore.

* * *

The next morning, Aggie was at the town park of Cabatuan, waiting for Denzel to surrender the evidence.

Just like as she expected as Denzel came to Aggie with boxes of evidence, his own computer, and flash drives where the copy of evidences were kept, "Fine! You win! Here are those stupid evidence about you and your friend!" He placed them in front of Aggie on the ground near her feet.

"Not enough." Aggie said.

"What?!" Denzel inquired.

"The others."

"What? What do you mean?"

"The… others!" Aggie meant about the other evidences that Denzel captured from other people.

"Give back everybody's embarrassing evidences? You'd put me out of business!" Denzel yelled.

"Tick. Tock." Aggie warned the his time is almost up.

Denzel groaned angrily as he wanted to shouted, but he sighed in defeat as he doesn't want Aggie to harm him, like when she harmed her friends back in Magic Island.

* * *

Later, Denzel surrendered the evidences, one by one to the people he captured their embarrassing moments and doings. Some destroyed their evidence by tearing, smashing, and throwing into pieces, while some just kept it as memories, but never showed them to others.

"And, finally, Charlie. Here's a video of you hiding your pencil case in your underwear. No one will know about that." Denzel gave his old phone where an embarrassing video of Charlie was kept.

"Yay! Thank you!" Charlie was happy as he quickly deleted that embarrassing video when he was in 3rd grade.

Denzel then scoffed in envy when he saw everyone is happy for destroying their embarrassing evidences except him,"Hmph! Well, I hope you're all happy, but I'll—"

Before he could finished, a voice of Silver was heard out of nowhere, "Look out!"

Denzel was suddenly surprised when a giant water balloon landed on top of him without popping.

It was revealed that the birds, pigs and eagles were trying to find a way to open just one portal from their home world, and they successfully opened a portal to Aggie's home world, where it wasn't lock from the birds and pigs' home world after all. The giant water balloon is also a project of Silver when they tried to open a portal.

"Yeah! See?! I told you this world is still open for us!" Bomb cheered happily.

"Hey, Denzel?" Aggie stood in front of Denzel, "Just so we're clear, from now on if you ever, ever, ever try to tell anyone about any of my secrets again…" When Aggie's scary face came closer to Denzel's face, her mood changed to happy, and said nicely, "Just ask permission to me."

Aggie laughed away as Denzel groaned in defeat and buried his face on the ground.

* * *

**Yes! Chapter 41! I have lots of plans in the future for season 2. I don't know when I would stop XD.**

**Anyway, the beginning of the chapter was similar to Trolls World Tour where Delta Dawn sang Born To Die while Poppy, Branch and Biggie listened.**

**And the rest of the chapter was based on The Powerpuff Girls reboot: The Oct-father.**

**The portals from "Angry Birds" world to the other worlds were locked, except to Aggie's home world since her secret wasn't exposed there yet, and no one, not even her family, have known about the whole Dark Aggie thing and when her friends accidentally hurt her.**

**Dark Aggie reappeared in her original human for, but only in Denzel's dream.**

**I don't own the song. Born To Die by Kelly Clarkson.**

**I hope you like this chapter too.**


	42. Broken Ties Part 2

**Looneygirl: Sorry Rally, but I was too scared to look at this chapter because well I've sensitive to drama especially family drama, so but still I just hope you know what you are doing and I'm still gonna be praying for you, good luck.**

**That's okay. This is also a dramatics chapter, so it's okay you don't have to read this.**

**CB: Holy crap, this is intense! I really hope they'll forgive them, though they did turn on them easily. Good chapter, like always! Can't wait for the next one!**

**One way to find out here!**

**Sijiji: Though she's at fault as well, they're the ones who mainly caused what they've done so... yuh.**

**Kinda true, even though Aggie lets her emotions get the best of her, the birds (especially Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver and Zeta) were the reason Aggie turned evil and almost killed them in the 1st place.**

**This is also a crossover chapter, so I hope you'll understand the characters.**

* * *

When Aggie returned to Bird Island and transformed back into a bird to keep all of the evidence that Denzel gave to her into the I Team HQ under Red's house, she received a call from her team. They've talked for half-an-hour, and Red, Chuck and Bomb arrived down the HQ where they saw Aggie talking through the phone.

"Okay. I understand. Bye," Aggie then hung up.

"Hey, Aggie, what going on?" Bomb greeted as the three birds.

"Oh, I just talked to Skipper on the phone, and we still have a lot to think of what can we do with this… issue," Aggie confessed.

"Yeah, that," Red felt so ashamed since the secret was out, "I'm so sorry, Aggie."

"You don't need to be sorry to me, Red… not anymore, actually," the sparrow said.

"What do you mean, Aggie?"

"When Skipper talked to me, the whole team wants to talk to all of you guys today."

"Wait? The whole Imaginary Team will come here… to talk… to us?" Chuck clarified.

"Not all of them. La Muerte and Xibalba went back to their kingdoms to take care of new arrivals. This is why I put them into the Back-up division because they have their own business outside of the team. Rarity also told me that Fancy Pants is still in Canterlot. That woman never told me what happened with those two. And I think Twilight will return from Canterlot to talk to you guys, too." Aggie explained.

"So, what do they want to talk about?" Red inquired.

But then, when Aggie looked at them with teary eyes, they knew exactly what it means: their teammates are going to talk to them about the whole issue.

"Oh no," Bomb said.

"Great! Now Danger Mouse is going to gloat again on me… or worst!" Red expected this from his new rival.

"Not exactly," Aggie smiled with her wings behind her back.

"What do you mean?"

"Look, guys, I really want to help you out, but I don't think I have to join this conversation. The team wants you to talk with, and I can't be a part of it… their plan, not mine."

"And you agreed to them?" Chuck whimpered.

"As leader, it's my responsibility to listen to my teammates' opinions. And sometimes, I think they're right that… I shouldn't listen to this whole conversation later," the sparrow said, "So, while I'm gone, I'm going to take Danger Mouse on a date to distract him until this whole conversation is over."

"So, you're not going to be with us?" the yellow bird asked.

"As much as I want to…, my team had a point, you guys. And besides, you all can do everything without me, remember?" Aggie reminded her friends about how they do the heist without her back in Eagle Island.

"Oh, come on, Aggie. Can we just forget about it?" Bomb groaned about that reminder.

"I'm sorry, Bomb. As honest that I forgave you… or maybe a little, I'm still mad about what happened, and everything what you guys did to me is unforgettable! That's why I want you guys to speak with the rest of our friends alone, and I can't help you with that! You guys are on your own!"

Her anger returned again as Red, Chuck and Bomb backed away a little and shook their heads down in guilt and shame.

Aggie tried to get that anger of hers out of her system her head, and cleared her throat, "Now, will you excuse me…, I have a 'boyfriend' to start distract," she opened a portal with her remote, and came through it as the portal closed.

As for the three birds, it's time to take their responsibility for their own group of the I Team, reporting their teammates about this sudden meeting with the rest of the team.

* * *

Later, the rest of Red's group came to the HQ just in time. Matilda and Terence took Zoe and their three younger hatchlings with them, Stella put Dahlia and Willow in-charge of her apple store, Ruby brought Roy and Rebecca with her, Hal and Bubbles made it too, and the Blues decided to skip games from their fellow hatchlings when they were called by Red for a meeting.

During the meeting, Red lightly pounded his forehead against the wall, "I knew this would happen!"

"You should! You started it all from the beginning!" Ruby clamored.

"Everyone in the team was pointed at me for everything… Aggie, our team's reputation, our world's reputation, now the whole universe!" Red started to pace around the table of the meeting room.

"I think, Dad, you're taking this a little to personally," Roy said, "Aunt Aggie didn't choose to break up with you, but she had to for the fate of the universe. You're the one who broke her heart… twice! Not the other way around."

"I know, but that was an accident!"

"Was it?" Rebecca thought otherwise, "Save it, Dad. That's what you're going to explain when out other friends come here,"

"Kids, come on, don't you want to back up your old man, don't you?" Red snigger, hoped that his biological hatchlings are gonna help him out.

"We want to, Dad. We even back you up many times, but this time, it's your problem now! You let Uncles Chuck and Bomb make you date someone else other than Aunt Aggie. And you don't represent the Element of Teamwork anymore because you don't trust your own team when you tried save our island and Piggy Island. This is why the I Team wanted to talk to us." The red female hatchling shouted.

"And thanks to you, we're involved as well. Even the innocent ones like us!" the red male hatchlings added.

This isn't working. Not even hos own hatchlings are going to back him up. Guess there's another thing that Red should do to break the news.

* * *

After an hour, all the birds and eagles were waiting at the beach as the pigs arrived as well when they sailed with their own ships.

"We came as soon as we got your message," Leonard said, then showed the message Red sent, "And I see you used a balloon, just like how I did when I sent you the message about the truce."

"Oh no! Aggie's team is going to punish us all!" Alex screamed in panic.

The rest of the birds, pigs and eagles screamed in fear as it was like the end of the world.

"No, no, everyone! They're not gonna punish us! They just want to talk!" Red corrected.

"Talk about what?" Poppy asked.

"About hurting Aggie, of course!" Gale scoffed.

"It's not about Aggie!" Red sighed, "Just something we shouldn't have done,"

"So, what's the plan, Red?" Silver asked as she readied her notepad.

"Plan?! There is no plan! Okay, Silver?! Not even your own brainiac skills are gonna help us. We just have to face it! We did something wrong, we have to pay the consequences!" Red shouted loudly.

"Wow. Sounds like a mature person…, like Aggie," Garry murmured to Courtney as she snickered.

"I mean, I can't just stay here and wait to look on their faces when they arrive, and say nothing!"

When Red said that, the I Team made it in front of the crowd from multiple portals. The portals closed when the team glared angrily at Red

"What a coincidence," Glenn whispered to himself, but the I Team heard him as they glared at him as well, "I mean, yay! Our friends are here to make a big party!"

"You can drop the act, traitors. We still can't get over about the news of what you have done to Aggie," Yin raised her finger at the whole crowd of birds and pigs.

"But I still don't understand. I left Canterlot when I heard the news. Why would you all do such a thing? What did Aggie ever do to you so bad? Why did you make her unimportant?" Twilight asked.

"We never said she was not important anymore," Ella said.

"But you made her feel unimportant!" Rabbit scolded as he stared at King Leonard, "Ever since the truce with the pigs," Then he glared up at Zeta, "And your ridiculous plan of launching ice balls to take over Bird Island and Piggy Island, you all changed your point of view for Aggie and everything she taught you."

"10 years, everyone! 10 years! That's not enough time to make feel over bored about Aggie!" Prenda folded her arms, and whipped her hair while looking away.

"And your element, Red. You were supposed to represent your new team about your real element, the Element of Teamwork, but instead, you represent to opposite of that." Skenda reminded

"And worst of all, Red, the worst… You've been disloyal to Aggie. You broke her heart, you abandoned her, and you replaced her… with her!" Jack Skellington added while pointing at Silver.

Blueberry Pie clicked her tongue in disappointment, "Tsk, tsk, tsk! Shame on you all!"

"Shaaaaaaaammeee!" Cherry Pie said softly and longer.

Raspberry snapped, "Shame on you! Shame on your houses! Shame on your kinds! Shame on your islands! Shame on your world! A pox! A pox on Uncle Red, Uncle Chuck, Uncle Bomb, and…"

"Okay, Raspberry, that's enough," Blueberry held her sister back.

Chuck then stood in front Silver to shield her from the blame, "Oh come on, you guys, it's not my sister's fault about Red and Aggie's love problem."

"Huh. You're right. It's not Silver's fault," Olive Doyle nodded, then pointed her finger on Chuck, "IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

Chuck suddenly fell down when the blonde human shouted at him, "What?!"

"You and you too, Bomb," Olive also pointed the black bird, much to his shock.

"You forced Red to put him in Speed Dating, and look what happened. He and Silver met, and Aggie's evil side suddenly showed up!" Joey growled.

"And ever since Red and Silver have been working together during the mission… or even before the mission, your blabbering beak made them in closer, leaving Aggie feel like Red doesn't love her anymore!" Joen, Joey's guardian, added, same as being angry.

"Wha-what? I never said anything about Red and my sister. It just happened," Chuck grinned sheepishly.

"Oh, really? Well, let's hear what you said about the two," Judy took out her carrot pen, which is also a voice recorder as she played it.

_"You are absolutely going to love her... but don't love her too much. That's my sister, Red." His tone became demonic. "Or I'll crush every bone in your body."_

When the recording ended, the I Team glared back at the yellow bird.

"Hey, that's just one proof," Chuck thought that's not enough for the team to be mad at him.

Then, Mavis showed a video of another proof on her phone.

This shows when the bird and pigs escaped from Mighty Eagle's destroyed mountain, and Silver fixed their parachute.

_The parachute was reborn! It softened their fall just enough that they slammed into the ground but didn't die._

_Aggie came down late as she saw her friends landed safely, but she has to check if they're alright as she landed on her feet._

_Silver landed on top of Red, which was very awkward._

_Their eyes met, and they both felt something they hadn't felt before._

_"Hey! What is this?" Chuck interrupted._

_Red and Silver instantly separated, acting like nothing had happened._

_"Oh, well, I um- She was just thanking me for saving everyone," Red fibbed._

_"I'm sorry, 'saving everyone'?" Silver objected._

_"Yeah, you know the map was my idea."_

Mavis then turned off her phone.

"That's still not enough!" Chuck still refused to believe that's the only proof.

"Ugh! You're such a show off!" Lily Truscott groaned as she showed her video on her phone.

_A huge explosion knocked down Zeta's door. Through a cloud of debris, Chuck, Bomb, Leonard, Courtney, and Garry triumphantly appeared. They all coughed up the smoke._

_"What in the- Really, guys?" Chuck chortled._

_The force of Bomb's explosion had sent Red's recliner sailing, and he was freed from his trap. Though, at the end, Red and Silver's faces are close together, making it appear like they'd been kissing. They jumped away from each other awkwardly._

_"What no!" Silver objected. "We weren't."_

_"Uh, yeah there were," Courtney snapped a picture of them in her phone._

Chuck just cringed in guilt in embarrassment as he buried his face in his wings as he doesn't want to look or hear those videos of him manipulating Red and Silver anymore, which caused Aggie to be evil in the first place.

"Actually it's your word against words, Chuck. So, if you don't to be reminded by this agin, you may just face the fact that you hurt Aggie by your own words," Lydia Dracula declared.

"Okay, okay, I admit it. I say those things, but it was a joke. Everything I said about Red and Silver are just jokes!" Chuck defended himself

Then Fred Figglehorn came in front, and glared at Chuck, "Look around you, Chuck! How many do you see laughing?! Even as representative of Element of Laughter, I didn't find your jokes funny. It's more like manipulation of making Red be apart from Aggie, and instead, you bringing your sister, and Aggie's true love together!"

The yellow bird just frozen into place as he doesn't know what to say anymore.

Chet the snail flew on Bomb's face with his shellicopter, and scolded him, "And you, Bomb. You're suppose to watch over Aggie because you two have the same DNA. She's your responsibility. You're supposed to make her happy. But instead, you made Red join this ridiculous Speed Dating, and made Aggie so sad and upset!"

This made Bomb shook down in guilt when he didn't take care of Aggie and made her happy anymore. The snail was right. Since Bomb was the one who volunteered to let her copy his DNA, it's his job to look after her. While that, Pinky was a little offended for the talking snail to insult her program.

"Busted," Zeta snickered quietly

"And don't you dare think we forgot about you!" Blossom flew in front of Zeta's face, "You're also part of this whole manipulation!"

"Oh please, how do you know what I say?"

Then, Bubbles (powerpuff girl) flew besides Blossom, took out her phone, and showed Zeta her own manipulation.

"_Look, we don't need Aggie on this," Red told Silver, "I just thought that maybe I could-"_

_"Stop me?" an evil voice interrupted. Zeta had been watching them the whole time at her personal tiki bar. "You two lovebirds just thought y'all could sail over here and stop me." Zeta scoffed as she approached Silver and Red._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You got it all wrong," Red insisted._

_"Lovebirds?" Silver added. "Ha! No way! We're likely friend birds. Besides, he already got a girlfriend, and dated for 10 years."_

_"Ahem! She and I broke up, remember?!" He reminded._

_Zeta broke in. "So typical. Type A male paired with a strong female. And you just can't stand it, can you?!" Zeta squawked as she hovered over Red. "Lemme guess, you prefer to 'fly solo.' 'I have to save everybody all by myself, just like a man!'" she mocked him._

_"Oooh, ouch! That's kinda true, though," Silver agreed._

_"Sometimes, Aggie said that, too," Red chuckled._

_"Saving everybody all by herself?"_

_"No. Being a man."_

_Silver was a little surprised that, according to Red, Aggie has a manly side. That explains she's very tough._

_"Maybe she was a little clingy at times!" Zeta chocked the floaty so hard it popped. "Maybe she gave you that engagement ring a little bit too early?!"_

_"I don't think she's talking about us," Silver told Red. "Maybe she's talking about-"_

_Zeta curled her talons over Silver's mouth to keep her from speaking. _

When Bubbles put the phone down, she, Blossom, their guardians Blos and Bubs, and the rest of the I Team looked up, and glared at the eagle leader.

Zeta face-palmed herself as she felt so ashamed when she said those things while Aggie was secretly listened "Oh boy."

"How… did you think… they're love birds?!" Skidmark yelled, then looked closely at Red and Silver one at a time, "They're not even a couple before. They just met the same day when they tried to stop you! And Aggie was listening to your words that hurt her feelings! She and Red just broke up! You made her feel even worst! What kind of aunt are you?!"

"H-how did you…?" Zeta was about to asked the blue snail how did he know she was Aggie's Aunt.

"Of course we know! Xibalba told us you belonged to the line of the Mondejars, Aggie's family name on her mother's side, which made you her aunt," Numbuh 1 answered the question already.

"And as her aunt, you shouldn't make your niece feel worst after her break up with Red by comparing him and Silver to your miserable love story!" Dracula added.

"Hey, how should I supposed to know Red was my niece's ex-boyfriend and soulmate?! I didn't know Agatha was my niece?!" Zeta defended herself from this.

"Then you should've closed your big beak, and never jumped into conclusion of thinking two people are love birds!" Tulip screamed out loud.

"Okay, Tulip, honey, that's enough!" Junior the stork held his wife back.

"My husband and I represented the Element of Love, so we know everything about love, not you," The red-haired human snarled at the eagle, then she glared Chuck and Bomb, "Not even you two," Then at Red and Silver, "Or you two! Because you know nothing about true love at all!"

"Okay, Tulip, stop! Calm down!" The stork kept holding Tulip back.

"Junior, please, take care of your wife for just a moment," Lightning McQueen begged.

"I know, I know, just take care of these traitors for us! No one's hurting my most trusted secretary for this!" Junior also defended Aggie while holding Tulip.

"I hope you're happy, Zeta. You got what you want, you have your true love with you, but Aggie has none anymore in return!" Bubs, Bubbles' guardian, growled.

"Look, guys, it's not our fault that Red and Aggie had issues with their relationship. My subjects and I had no idea about this situation," Leonard explained.

"Neither do I and my fellow eagles," Zeta added.

"Yeah, and Bomb and I just wanted Red to do some fun activities when he's free from protecting the island," Chuck stated.

"You… you… YOU ALL TRAITORS!" Rarity came out from the middle of her crowded teammates, and charged in front of Red and the rest of the crowd, "Don't you know how much Aggie's relationship with Red means to her, and me?! I just made her wedding dress! A RED wedding dress! The color of the groom himself! Why waiting 'til now that you manipulated someone to date another girl who he just met while his supposed true love every word about your teases and manipulation?!"

"That was just a coincidence that we attacked Bird Island and Piggy Island at the wrong time when my cousin is in the break-up meltdown!" Debbie said.

But then, Tom Cat looked at Silver.

"And you, Silver, you could've been Aggie's friend too if you hadn't steal Red from her."

"I didn't steal him. I mean, it looks like it, but I didn't mean to," Silver said.

"Are you sure? Because the worst evidence we received, it looks like you did!" Perry the Platypus contradicted as he showed a folder of pictures of Red and Silver together like a denying couple.

"This isn't what it looks like," the silver bird stated.

"On the contrary, it is exactly what it look like," Basil raised his head, "And at the end, you two ended up dating anyway, just like what your brother predicted, which hurts Aggie's heart and lose her spirit of happiness!"

"You could've been a great ally, Silver, because we thought you and Aggie are friends, but… we didn't know the whole story between you two," Brainy Smurf exhaled angrily.

Silver placed her wings behind her back, and shook her head down sadly.

"Guys, please, we don't want any fight. We still didn't talk about our trip in Magic Island! Hehe," Red wanted to forget that whole him and Silver thing by changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject here, Red. You have another mistake… to us! You contradicted your own element on your new team, which affected the entire Imaginary Team!" Ginger raised her voice.

"What were you thinking, Red? Your actions ruined everything we've worked for! How could you suddenly abandoned your element?!" Skipper yelled.

Red sighed, "Because… as the protector of Bird Island, I have a responsibility to protect my home and my kind."

"Yeah, and as our teammate and our friend, you also have a responsibility to us; representing the example of teamwork," Cot, Coop's guardian, pointed.

"I bet he's just mad because Aggie didn't promote him as her second-in-command," Skepper said.

"That's not why I did it! No matter how I tried to keep my element, I don't want to lose my heroism so everyone will still like me," Red explained.

"So it is true. You only care about your hero status, you don't want to trust your team," Petunia Pig frowned when she heard the truth from the real Red himself.

"I just… don't want to be disliked again if I failed to save the islands," the red bird confessed.

"Is that what you think? Red, being a hero isn't going to make you have good friends," Yang said, "There's no Element of Heroism. There's no such thing, because heroism isn't friendship."

"Friendship is about acceptance, trust, honesty and respect, not just suddenly became friends after you saved the day!" Blos exclaimed as flew down back to the team, "We should know. We've been there."

"Besides, I thought you already saw Aggie was an example of being a good friend to you. She already treated you like a friend even if you weren't a hero yet. Have you realized that?" Perawankle, Periwnkle's guardian, recalled.

"I was reminded by that," Red sighed in defeat as he was reminded many of times by that topic.

"But why do you think Aggie would leave you too if you're not a hero anymore?" Captain Jake asked.

Red was speechless. He doesn't know what to say. Red had forgotten all about Aggie's true nature when he always think of his greatest fear of being alone. He overthought to much of that, ignoring Aggie in the process.

Then, Serio and Seno paced in front of the crown, left and right.

"And we know most of you. You don't like so much of Silver because of her being so 'nerdy', but when you all found out that she's the reason both islands are saved, you suddenly adored and thankful to her. That's not real friendship!" Serio told them.

Most of Silver's classmates and teacher shook their heads down in shame as the two members of the team were right. They mostly ignored Silver during classes and slept during her explanation, but when she saved the day with her Super String, they changed their attitude towards her. But they still regretted those times now that they should've like Silver for who she is early. They were doing the same to Aggie back then before they apologized.

Luke Skywalker then added more to the story, "Aggie was a hero back in her world, and do everyone like her? Not all of them. She still has enemies than you think, just like bullies. I guess you already know who."

"Denzel," the birds, pigs and eagles guessed.

"Exactly. And Aggie did her part of saving your islands too! Don't you remember?" Merlin reminded

"You mean, when she used her magic to stop my ice balls?" Zeta clarified.

"And if it wasn't for her," Sylvester walked closer to the birds, and told while glaring sharply at Silver, "You could've failed. Your super string didn't work and the hatchlings and piglet couldn't hold on for that longer. Even you all wronged Aggie, she's always there for you guys."

"But… you didn't appreciate her that much anymore, like you used to." Miley scorned.

"But we did appreciate Ms. Aggie. Her face was on the mountain. It's called Hero Mountain, and Ms. Aggie is one of our heroes," Judge Peckinpah pointed Aggie's statue at Hero Mountain.

But still, the I Team didn't look please at all.

"Do you think that will make her a hero? Your Honor, we're not surprise or happy about this at all," Nick Wilde exclaimed unsatisfied.

"Heroism is not what Aggie wanted, it's you guys! You are the ones that Aggie wanted: friends. The ones who she trusted to accept and like her for who she was. But you only like her since she became a hero as well 10 years ago." Yan, Yang's guardian, taunted.

"And because you wronged her, she suddenly changed… she became… evil. Aggie might be evil that time when she kidnapped all of you to kill you all, but you all are the reasons who made her evil!" Marlene showed the picture of Aggie turning evil.

"That's why we want to talk to all of you in person … to make it clear that this all happens because of what you did," Doc Hudson explained this whole meeting.

"Can't believe I say this too because I used to be evil, but... they're right, guys," Dr. Blowhole agreed, "This is getting out of hand… or wing and hoof in your case."

The birds, pigs and eagles already realized their mistake when Aggie confessed to them before, but they couldn't stop think how they hurt Aggie that much. The pigs and eagles knew they don't know Aggie much, but the way the I Team looked at the birds, they saw how special Aggie was… very special.

"But, come on, you guys, it's normal for everyone to do something wrong. It's not like I haven't done stuff like this before," Bubbles (bird) said.

"Yes, but..." Jason Skellington said in a choked voice. "You weren't... disloyal before."

Stella scoffed. "Disloyal?! Is that what you think?"

"We represent the Element of Loyalty, Stella. We know what disloyalty means," Samon Skellington, Samuel's guardian, replied.

"Sure things are a little messy, but it's not like any one's getting hurt… too much," Red said.

Tweety looked up at Red. "You think? Well did you know that a month later after we helped Aggie save the universe, she tried her best to get back with you because she was very guilty for breaking up with you?!"

"Of course I do. She told me that—" Red wanted to explain, but he was cut off.

"_Before_ she told you everything. Did you already know that?" Brags GuardianBunny asked again.

"And try to be honest! I can detect someone's lying, you know," Screwball warned

Red froze. "N-no. I… I had no idea that… Oh, does everyone know this except me?!"

"For a soulmate, you have no idea what Aggie has been doing this whole time. It's so obvious!" Tigger pissed, "Especially when she joined the Speed Fating program."

"Wait, I thought she joined there because she was bored at home," Pinky believed.

But then, Silver just realized something: the reason why Aggie was at the Speed Dating Program that night, "Wait a minute, Aggie didn't join in Speed Dating because she was bored. She knew Red was there the whole time, and she was afraid he was going to be in love with someone else! Someone like… me."

"Ha! And we thought you think in a blink of an eye!" Butters, Buttercup's guardian, exclaimed, "I guess you're not fast to think or smart to realize that sooner before you could steal her only true love from her!"

"Just admit it, you guys! It's all your fault for what happened: You don't love Aggie anymore when she still loves you!" Avery Jennings glared and pointed her finger at Red, then to Silver "You stole her one true love!" Next, to Zeta and Mighty Eagle, "You started this whole mess!" Then, to Chuck and Bomb, "You manipulated Red to be in love with Silver than Aggie!" and then scolded everyone one, "And you don't think she's important anymore!"

"Ugh! I wish Aggie never came here and never met you guys, so she won't get hurt by your actions towards her!" Hefty Smurf groaned angrily.

None of the three tribes has to say anything. It kept happening again and again. They don't want to remember anything that they hurt their unusual friend, but… it already happened. They hurt Aggie in several ways that put her to misery and had her heart shatter.

Red sighed in defeat as he say the whole confession, "Alright, fine. I admitted. I did wrong to my own team, I abandoned my own element for save my own hero status and my home, I made a wrong example to our team, and I completely made a mistake to Aggie for abandoning and replacing her with Silver. And most of us wronged Aggie by not giving her exactly what she have wanted: Care, respect, acceptance, and more appreciation as her friends."

"And we shouldn't forced Red to do something he doesn't want to do with come to… dating… and Aggie," Chuck added, "Is there anything we can do to forgive us?"

Then, Baby Lola took few steps forward, "Listen, everyone. We forgive you, okay? We're not heartless, you know."

"But we don't trust you anymore," Her guardian, Baby Lela, added, "We trusted you before, but… you did something wrong… many times already."

"Not only that. You also ruined our plans for you and Aggie!" Dracula snapped.

Ruby asked, "What plans?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but when we found out the news, we didn't continue it," Sally Carrera frowned.

"Then what was it?" Red inquired as he was impatient to know.

Before any member of the I Team could speak, a giant green portal opened behind them as Penfold hopped out of it.

"It's coming! Save yourselves!" Before Penfold could, a giant figure came out from the portal, and almost stomped on the hamster, "Eek!" He continued to run, and joined in with the I Team.

The giant figure turned out to be a fused cake monster with cupcakes and other pastries around, and sprinkles on top.

The birds, pigs, eagles and the I Team stared at the giant figure, and frozen fear, while the hatchlings and piglets hid into their parents' wings and hooves.

"Discord! What did you do?!" Papa Smurf growled at the draconequus.

Why does every creature immediately assume that this has something to do with me?" Discord wondered, even though it was actually his fault.

Then, the giant-fused cake just talked, _**"I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! OUR LOVE IS SWEET LIKE A CELEBRATION CAKE! SO LET ME ASK – WILL YOU MARRY ME?"**_

While the giant cake talked, it spat out icing and frosting, and they covered everyone's faces.

Discord then wiped the icing from his face, "Okay, but to be fair, the message did get to Red."

"Wait. So you boys were orchestrating a proposal? That's what we were doing!" Mavis said.

"Who are you proposing to?" asked Discord.

"Discord!" Chloe James shouted at him

"Me?!" Discord was shocked that he thought he would be ask.

But instead, the James-Jennings step-siblings pointed his monstrous creation.

The giant cake kept chatting for Red, "_**I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU!**_"

Discord snapped the giant cake back into their normal-sized and lifeless desserts, and they all splatted on the sand.

"So the messages that were in the desserts..." Kelski recalled the messages that the girls prepared in the bowl

"...were Aggie's supposed proposal to Red that we girls created before Kelski set them on fire!" Joseline Skellington glared at the young half-guardian.

"Oh, so I'm not the only one who messes things up, am I, Mr. Half-guardian fire creator?" Discord smiled slyly.

"Hey! Those desserts were ruined way before my son ruined them!" Kelda hugged Kelski to protect him from shame.

"They were not!" Pinkie Pie was offended of her bakes, but she admitted she didn't bake good this time, "Well, I... may have mixed up a... a few ingredients. It was such a rush."

"You should both be very disappointed in yourselves," the draconequus said.

"What about you and your cake monster?!" Pilar pointed.

"Yes, but you all expect that of me."

"I thought we already aborted that plan!" Gnome Watson exclaimed.

"It's not my fault I planned it out in advance."

"Wait, wait, wait, what's going on, guys?!" Red questioned, "What is this all about?!"

The I team looked at each other before agreeing to tell the truth.

"We were supposed to plan you and Aggie a surprise wedding," Cheese Sandwich answered.

"Since we guys dated for 10 years, which is long enough, and we thought you two were a perfect couple, we decided to make a wedding for you," Chyna Parks said.

"But it's not gonna happened because of what you did!" Numbuh 3 scowled.

"Look, if it makes you happy, Aggie and I are going to marry," Red groaned in frustration because of how his other friends scolded him.

"That's not gonna happened, Red. That more of a force marriage. Marriage is supposed to be about pove between a bride and groom, not what we want!" Stan the Dog declared as he was married as well.

"Plus, after Aggie decided to stay break-up with you, that means she doesn't love you anymore!" Wands, Wanda's guardian, yelled.

"So, we decided to cancel our plans, and deal with it," Bunty the chicken exhaled with a raspy voice.

Shaun and his friends just made a thumb down, showing that they don't like how their plan got cancel because Red hurt Aggie. Then Timmy the lamb held his teddy bear, and looked away from the birds and pigs.

"So, are you going to kick us out?" Jim whined with teary eyes.

Applejack exhaled in disappointment, "Listen, ya'll, it's not our right to kick you out of the team. Aggie is the leader and she's the one who recruited you guys in the first place. It's her right to decide."

"And if she wanted to invite you to the Grand Galloping Gala in two days, then… we'll save the tickets for all of you," Penfold said, "Good thing Chief wasn't here. He'll keep gloating on you for hurting Aggie and ruined our reputation."

"But I can fix it! I mean, we can fix it. We can fix everything we had wrong for our team… for Aggie!" Red insisted.

"In fact, we did fix our mistake," Silver announced, "When I found out Red is still in love with Aggie, we broke up. And romance thing-y isn't my thing anymore."

"And we already apologized to Aggie about how we hurt her without noticing like that," Willow added.

"Just because you can fix everything doesn't change the fact that you hurt her and ruined our team's reputation in the first place!" Phineas shriek.

The birds, pigs and eagles were taken aback.

"And you two breaking up isn't going to fix Aggie's broken little heart. It's already shattered, and it's too late to fix it now!" Dona, Doris' guardian, shouted.

"You guys, I—I've never seen this side of you..." Red stammered in shock.

"Really?!" Oggy snapped. "Gee, that's really funny! Because we've never seen this side of you!"

"Yeah. What happened to our bird friends? The ones we trusted throughout the years? The ones that Aggie recruited into the I Team because she trusted them? The ones who always stood up for us and each other, who would never hurt a fly? What happened to them?" Ben Solo almost cried.

"What are you talking about, Little' Ben? They're right here! They're always been here!" Chuck said as Red, Bomb, Matilda, the Blues, Terence, Zoe, Hal, Bubbles, Stella, Ruby, Roy and Rebecca gathered around beside Chuck to prove that they're always been here.

But for the I Team, they didn't see that way, not when they heard about news when they broke their oath for the team and Aggie.

The Leopard seal Hunter shook her head. "No. You're not our friends. You're not the friends we know and trust."

"And you, Red, you're not the friend we knew and trusted to take care of our leader. You're not the Red that Aggie loved," Cosmo added. Cosmo might be a little stupid, but he's smart when it comes to love.

Red felt like his soul collapsed when the rest of his other 400 friends don't trust him and his fellow birds anymore, "Guys, how can you say that?"

"I wanted to believe that we were wrong for misjudging you when Aggie recruited you and your friends into the team that day because you guys are called 'Angry birds'," Skipper said, "but...now we see we were right."

"You...you're nothing but angry birds…. No, you're worse than an angry bird, Red," Kessia, Kessie's guardian, sobbed, "You're...you're bad! You're all bad!"

The I team then slowly opened the portals for each of their worlds, and ran into them before they quickly closed, while the birds, pigs and eagles stood hurt and bewildered from Aggie's friends' words about them. In all those years, they never thought they would be blamed for all of this mess.

For Red, his fear finally came true: there are many creatures from different worlds disliked him now. This is what he had avoided, but it already happened. And this time, his fellow birds, and the pigs and eagles shared the same feeling as he was now.

Without saying another word, all the birds, pigs and eagles went back to their business, but still frowning when they got punished by the I Team. They got what they deserved, and they should've saw that coming. Red was still standing at the beach alone as he couldn't get his mind off of this karma.

"They're wrong," he declared to himself. "I would never hurt anyone, not even Aggie! I'm not bad! I'm not! I'm not!"

Red stomped his talon, accidentally crushing a flower with three white and three black petals, almost resembling Aggie. He lifted his foot up, and bent down to caress the crushed flower. Aggie always said he's kind, loving and loyal, but now he looked like he's selfish, disloyal, and a heartbreaker. Realization overwhelmed him, his scowl turning into a frown. The words from Aggie and her friends and parents then echoed in his mind.

Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Zeta, Mighty Eagle, Leonard, and the rest of the birds, pigs and eagles couldn't forget those horrible words that Aggie and her friends and family told them when they were mad at all of them.

"_I just knew that your friendship for me was all FAKE! "_

"_The 'friends' you know has betrayed you," Leo yelled, "Playing with your feelings, and don't care what you've been feeling this whole time. They are traitors."_

_"Et tu…, TRAITORS?!"_

"_I just wish I shouldn't met you, I shouldn't be in love with you at the beginning, and I shouldn't shared to you everything about me, about my home world, about my skills and abilities, about my past, about who I truly am! You did nothing to me but give me pain all over again! You don't deserve me anymore. You are nothing but a heart breaker."_

"_This is the reason why we want Aggie to move away from our home world. We want her to have better life in different worlds, and have good friends to trust with. But you, you and your friends make her life even more miserable! You are mostly the real reason, Red! You broke my daughter's heart! TWICE!"_

_"That's what I'm doing to you! I was always been a good friend to you, like… forever, and you really think that if you're not a hero, no one would like you anymore, not even I do?"_

"_How could you do this, Red?! You betrayed Aggie's love and respect for you, and abandoned your own element so you can get what you wanted."_

"_What were you thinking, Red? Your actions ruined everything we've worked for! How could you suddenly abandoned your element?"_

"_Betraying your friend and abandoned your own element is very wrong. It makes your friend lose her trust in you, and abandoning your element is denying the truth of who you are,"_

"_Do you really think that abandoning the one thing that represents you for who you are, betraying a friend who truly loves you whatever happens, and making your friend betray his one true love are your destinies? Your real destinies?"_

"_There's no way to please you, ain't ya?! You still want more. And you just abandoned your own element. The one lesson I taught you about that element. The thing you represent: Teamwork! Just like everyone else, you abandoned the lessons I taught you, and you want something else!"_

"_Yeah. Why would you betrayed Aggie, and replaced her with someone smarter and better leader than her?"_

"_And Silver, we trusted you when we first met you! But now we understand, you stole Aggie's spotlight, and everyone likes you more than her!"_

"_I guess you're not fast to think or smart to realize that sooner before you could steal her only true love from her!"_

"_Now, because of what you have done, Aggie thought she was disliked and not so important to you anymore."_

"_We just realized that you chose the wrong world to live in, and chose the wrong friends you want to grow up with." _

"_You all stay away from our daughter if that's how you treated her for these past few days."_

"_No. You're not our friends. You're not the friends we know and trust."_

"_We also realized that you also chose the wrong guy you want to be with. I knew someone here in your life shouldn't be trusted."_

"_And you, Red, you're not the friend we knew and trusted to take care of our leader. You're not the Red that Aggie loved."_

"_And I know what's going when we're still together, Red. You're also using me! You were just dated me so you would feel what love means, and if ever we broke up, you want to use my love for you to someone else. Someone, smarter, better, and even someone who is related to one of our best friends!"_

"_Then you should've closed your big beak, and never jumped into conclusion of thinking two people are love birds!"_

"_And as her aunt, you shouldn't make your niece feel worst after her break up with Red by comparing him and Silver to your miserable love story!"_

"_Your blabbering beak made them in closer, leaving Aggie feel like Red doesn't love her anymore!"_

"_But you made her feel unimportant! Ever since the truce with the pigs," Then he glared up at Zeta, "And your ridiculous plan of launching ice balls to take over Bird Island and Piggy Island, you all changed your point of view for Aggie and everything she taught you."_

"_10 years, everyone! 10 years! That's not enough time to make feel over bored about Aggie!" _

"_Look around you, Chuck! How many do you see laughing?!"_

"_And you, Bomb. You're suppose to watch over Aggie because you two have the same DNA. She's your responsibility. You're supposed to make her happy. But instead, you made Red join this ridiculous Speed Dating, and made Aggie so sad and upset!"_

"_I hope you're happy, Zeta. You got what you want, you have your true love with you, but Aggie has none anymore in return!"_

"_And you, Silver, you could've been Aggie's friend too if you hadn't steal Red from her."_

"_You could've been a great ally, Silver, because we thought you and Aggie are friends, but… we didn't know the whole story between you two."_

"_How am I supposed to get back at you if nothing I do matters anymore?! Gah! I… I HATE YOU!"_

"_I thought you already saw Aggie was an example of being a good friend to you. She already treated you like a friend even if you weren't a hero yet. Have you realized that?"_

"_Red, I already befriended you before you became a hero, even before the pigs' first arrival! And I'm never been that kind of person to leave you! I love you just the way you are, hero or not! But it seems you want the whole island to like you, and maybe you don't want me to like you again!"_

"_So it is true. You only care about your hero status, you don't want to trust your team."_

"_Is that what you think? Red, being a hero isn't going to make you have good friends," Yang said, "There's no Element of Heroism. There's no such thing, because heroism isn't friendship."_

"_Friendship is about acceptance, trust, honesty and respect, not just suddenly became friends after you saved the day!"_

"_You were all bored of everything about me, and you all rather like something new, impressive, and useful, like what Silver have. All of everything I have, including my magic, were all worthless, nothing but just piece of… crap, and you all just abandoned everything I shared to you!"_

"_But… you didn't appreciate her that much anymore, like you used to."_

"_You have no idea what have been through when I tried my own thing to save our islands, but I guess motivating wasn't enough, huh? Or, in fact, it was nothing! I was nothing!"_

"_Heroism is not what Aggie wanted, it's you guys! You are the ones that Aggie wanted: friends. The ones who she trusted to accept and like her for who she was. But you only like her since she became a hero as well 10 years ago."_

"_Just admit it, you guys! It's all your fault for what happened: You don't love Aggie anymore when she still loves you! You stole her one true love! You started this whole mess! You manipulated Red to be in love with Silver than Aggie! And you don't think she's important anymore!"_

"Ugh! I wish Aggie never came here and never met you guys, so she won't get hurt by your actions towards here!"

"_Do you think you deserve to be love, Red? Do you think you deserve to have companions?! No wonder your parents abandoned you as an egg, because they knew you are no better than angry bird. In any other way, you don't deserve love at all! You don't deserve ANYTHING and ANYONE in your whole darn life!" _

"_You...you're nothing but angry birds…. No, you're worse than an angry bird, Red. You're...you're bad You're all bad!"_

They did not like this at all. This is all wrong. This is all so very wrong.

* * *

**The crossover characters that are absent were Danger Mouse, Fancy Pants, La Muerte and Xibalba.**

**The giant cake scene was based from My Little Pony: The Big Mac Question.**

**The I Team's surprise plan that was mentioned in Chapter 40: Broken Ties part 1 was actually a surprise wedding and proposal for Red and Aggie, but it was discontinued when they discovered the bad news.**

**Sorry that included these flashback dialogs, and they were all mixed-up. It's like these lines were echoing inside of our main characters' heads.**

**I know this is a little too far, but it's all part of my plan of my story, so don't judge me.**


	43. Perfect For Me

Later at night, after the I Team's talk with the birds, pigs and eagles, they all went back to their respective homes, carrying their guilt, the pigs sailed home to Piggy Island, but they also carry that same guilt. In Bird Island, the streets are empty and the place are dark. Probably because the lights went off to conserve energy…, and also the birds don't feel like having lights all over after what happened.

The only bird that is left in the streets was Red. He doesn't want to go home yet. He has to wait for someone… to talk.

Suddenly, Red saw the glowing green portal appeared, Aggie jumped out of it, and transformed into her bird form.

"Aggie!" Red called as he rushed to approach her.

"Oh, hey Red," Aggie greeted in a tired voice.

"How was… the distract date?" the red bird asked.

"To be honest, I'm not comfortable dating Danger Mouse, but what choice to I have?!" the sparrow acted insanely, but she snapped out of it, "So, how was the talk with our team?"

"It didn't go well… and they were right about me.

"Glad you admitted it… again."

"So, did you know that our team is planning a wedding for us? Weird, huh?"

"Yeah. They told me, and I told them it's a bad idea."

"Definitely… but that's exactly what I want to talk about," Red confessed as Aggie looked at him, "Aggie, we need to talk about us," Then, she raised a brow, waiting for Red to talk. He took a deep breath, and exhaled, "Aggie…, I really want to be with you again! I… I don't want to live with a guilt anymore! I miss you so much, and I want to take you back again!"

But instead of a gasping surprise, Aggie just groaned as she was frustrated of repeating this topic again, "Red! You do know I can't do that! I have a boyfriend, and I don't want to cheat on him. That means betrayal… like you did!"

"But we're so in love with each other before… even until now, I'm still in love with you, and I know you're in love with me. When that Red Moon shined down on us 10 years ago, I feel like we're soulmates… I feel like we're meant to be," Red said that from his own heart that he meant his own words for Aggie.

But then, Aggie started to cry when her loving memories of her and Red being together came back into her mind, "I feel the same, Red… but I was wrong. The Red Moon is wrong. It chose us wrong. And it's all baloney. I want to believe it was all true…, now I see our love is all a lie, Red!" The way Aggie said that to him caused Red to gaped sadly, "I really really REALLY want to believe that everything we've been through is true love, I want to believe there is forever between us, and I want to forget how you betrayed me, but… I can't. It's too much for me to move on, and want to love you again, Red!" Aggie wiped her tears as she felt her heart breaking again, "How can… How can I take you back again if you keep hurting me?!"

"Aggie, please, give me another chance! I promise I won't hurt you again!" Red begged as he started to cry as well. He can also feel his heart breaking.

"Red, please, don't make promises that you're not sure you can keep it." The sparrow sniffed, "I want to move on… move on from you. I want to start a new beginning… by being just your friend." Realizing she had enough with this former love meeting with Red, Aggie just turned around from her sight of Red, and spread her eagle wings out, ready to fly.

"Please!" Suddenly, Red rushed closer to Aggie, and hugged her tightly from her back, "I can't live… without you around me!" As he hugged her, Red sobbed so hard as he was like begging for mercy, "I love you."

When she felt her ex-boyfriend's hug and could hear the sad heartbreaking cry, Aggie felt like she wanted to cry even more, and wanted to give him a chance…, but she's too afraid to get hurt again, and she's not so sure to trust him again after everything the two of them had been through, "You can live with me, Red. You already did before you met me. And I'm sorry, but…" She forcefully removed Red's wing from her waist as she took a step back away from him, "I can't love you anymore. I just… can't!"

Red felt the pain inside of his chest as he squeezed that part. He took a little step closer towards his ex-girlfriend, "But, Aggie…"

"Goodbye, Red." Aggie said before she turned around and fly away.

"Agatha, please!" Red ran as fast as he can to catch up with Aggie, but she's far enough for him to catch up as he fell down on his knees, and looked up at the flying Aggie more tears shed from his eyes, "Don't go."

As Aggie flew, she wiped the tears from her eyes with her spare bird wings as it was hurtful for her to kept remembering about Red and her memories of how he both loved and betrayed her. She doesn't know which is important to remember: the loving ones or the betrayal ones.

* * *

Aggie flew back to the Eagle Family's house. She secretly sneak into the window of her room so her uncle, aunt, and cousin won't notice her why she was crying. When she get into her bedroom, and closed the door, she fell on her bed, and wept as he tear soak on the pillow.

As she kept crying, she couldn't keep her eyes off of her drawer. She opened her drawer, and took out a book. Now just any book, more like a scrapbook, with a cover that is a pink big heart that says "R + A Photo album", and has small red and half-black/half-white hearts all over. Aggie opened the book, and it contained pictures of her and Red when they were still together. It's more of a photo album than a scrapbook.

Aggie kept flipping the pages as she touched every pictures that she could see and cry about them. She really missed her time with Red, and she missed him a lot. In her heart, she felt that she's still in love with him, but… she still can't trust him. All that love and trust she had with Red were all gone.

It's too much and too painful. Too much.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red went home as he switched the lights on. It was peaceful and quiet around here. He thought he would've like peaceful and quiet, but… he really missed some noise in his house. Not only noise from Chuck and Bomb, but the laughter and jokes of Aggie.

When he closed the door behind him, there are still tears in his eyes. The tears just can't ran out when you feel depress and guilty. He doesn't know what do now. After that Aggie doesn't want him back, he feel so alone. Even though that there are birds who still love him because of his heroism and honesty, it's not the same without Aggie. He still feels so alone.

Before he can get upstairs to get ready for bed, he looked at his framed article on the wall, remembering when he saved Bird Island. When he took it off from the wall, he remembered what Aggie and his I Team teammates said that he only cared for his status as a hero more than the people who cared for him. As much as he wanted to be a hero so he won't be dislike again, he realized that his selfishness made him lose the bird who used to love him with all her heart. This new attitude of his ruined his life and chance to be with Aggie again. He was so angry, he threw away the framed article into the garbage can. He doesn't care about being a hero anymore. This can't make him have true friends. True friends are the people who care about you for who you are, but he already forgot about that, and he lost Aggie forever.

When he want upstairs, and laid on his nest, Red couldn't sleep. He still can't stop thinking about the guilt and sadness he felt. He can't even avoid looking at Aggie's picture that was on top of the drawer beside his nest. He couldn't help himself as he took the picture from the drawer. Red looked closely at Aggie's picture, and shed a tear. He described how beautiful Aggie turned out to be as she grew with him. He gently stroke his feathery finger on Aggie's picture as it like he remembered how he hugged and kissed her so lovingly, but now… he can never take that all back, and it was all his fault.

Aggie was so perfect for Red, but now, he doesn't believe that she is anymore.

**Red: **_Mm  
Mm, mm_

_I know your favorite song  
I hear it everyday  
Whoever made your smile  
Made it to get in my way  
And every time you laugh  
You make that little sound  
It's just the hardest thing  
To love you but not know how_

_So I spend all my nights in the dark and afraid  
'Cause I've tried to forget you but these things just don't go away_

_I hate that you're perfect, perfect for me  
If I didn't know better, then I would believe  
We were made for each other, but I'd know the truth  
You're no good for me, I'm no good for you  
And I hate that you're perfect  
You're perfect for me  
I hate that you're perfect  
You're perfect for me_

_**Red & Aggie: **__What good are words when they always just get in our way  
And it hurts the most just to know that you don't feel the same, the same  
So sometimes I get down on my knees and I pray things will change  
But life is what happens when things they don't work out our way_

**Aggie: **_Our way_

_So I spend all my nights in the dark and afraid, mm  
'Cause I've tried to forget you but these things just don't go away, away_

**Red & Aggie: **_I hate that you're perfect, perfect for me  
If I didn't know better, then I would believe  
We were made for each other_

**Aggie: **_But I'd know the truth  
You're no good for me_

**Red & Aggie:**_ I'm no good for you  
And I hate that you're perfect  
You're perfect for me  
I hate that you're perfect  
You're perfect for me_

After Aggie finished scanning all the pages of her photo album, she shed a tear as she felt so hurt while looking at all of these pictures. She thought her memories with Red are useless as she wanted to move on. She dropped the photo album from her wing, and it fell into the trash can.

She doesn't care if the book feel into the trash can. She just snuggled herself into her pillow, and cried.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Red, he just kept Aggie's pictures beside his pillow, and continued crying.

And because they have special connection between these two, despite that they are no longer a couple anymore, Red and Aggie cried at the same time about their feelings for each other.

Sorry this was short, but I hope you like it.

So, I think it's official that Red and Aggie are not together anymore. Because of all RedxSilver fans, fanarts, fanfictions and supporters, I don't think RedxAggie are popular and supported anymore... even the offical angry birds from twitter supported the former, so... I think i'll end this ship..., until further notice. Red still loves Aggie, and Aggie loves him too, but she's not sure ofmher feelings anymore because of Red's betrayal. Her feelings turned back to complicated than true love.

The song doesn't belong to me. Perfect For Me from Trolls World Tour. The song is related to what Red and Aggie are into, so that'x why i chose this song.

I hope you like it. Bye :)


	44. Shan't Go Unpunished

**Hey guys. I'm back. Sorry I took so long. I was starting my first Dreamworks' Trolls story, and I got interested of making the story. But now I finished it, I have time to make this new chapter. By the way, this chapter is crossovered, and it was focused on the I Team. I don't want you guys to wait for so long, so I have time to make this.**

**And to "celebrate" the 1st anniversary of The Angry Birds Mvoie 2, it was about time that I updated.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In the I Team HQ, under Parks residence in San Francisco, California, the I Team were sitting on their meeting table at the Main Room, think of the situation that their leader had been.

"Things with those birds and pigs are OUT OF CONTROL!" Chyna (A.N.T. Farm) shouted while pacing left and right in the room.

"Saw that coming," Nick (Zootopia) murmured while texting on his phone.

"Aggie doesn't deserve to live in a miserable life like this," Wands (OC; Fairly OddParents), "We worked so hard to make her life better, but the birds ruined everything, especially Silver!"

"Red and Aggie were supposed to be together, happy together, until that Silver came in between them," Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) scowled.

"For a very smart bird, she knows how to steal someone from others," Kelda (OC; Penguins of Madagascar) fiddled angrily with her fingers, which ignited a small fire.

"I know I was very jealous of Red because he dated Aggie way before we met, but I can't help but feeling sad for my girlfriend," Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse reboot) admitted, proving to be a good selfless boyfriend, "You are right, Wands. Aggie doesn't deserve to be miserable, after everything she had done for all of us."

"So, what should we do?" Cinnamon Roll (DisneyFanatic2364's OC; My Little Pony) asked.

"I think we should that Braniac a piece of our minds!" Paco (combo Niños) clenched his fist near his face.

"Do you think that could be too far?" Captain Jake (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) thought.

Baby Lola (Baby Looney Tunes) turned to the pirate who is a little older than her, "Jake, she hurts Aggie. She ruined our best friend's life. She destroyed everything we worked for to make Aggie happy! SHE SHOULD BE PUNISHED FOR MAKING AGGIE MISERABLE!"

"I kinda agree. She shan't got unpunished!" Turbo the snail nodded, "No one hurts our adoptive little sister and gets away with it!"

"So, how are we gonna punish Silver?" Butters (OC; Powerpuff Girls) inquired

Xibalba (Book of Life) hummed as he recalled what Aggie told him earlier, "Hmmm, Aggie said there will be a parade in Piggy Island. The Autumn Harvest Parade. We're going to make her the guest of honor at the Autumn Harvest Parade!"

"Yeah! Wait, what?" La Muerte (Book of Life) was shocked by her husband's plan.

But the ruler of the Land of the Forgotten chuckled sinisterly, "When you look up 'embarrassed' in the dictionary... Her face will be there!"

* * *

Later at night, the I Team woke up from sleeping, and gathered around into the working room where the inventors build important inventions.

"You got the blueprints?" Tom (Tom and Jerry) asked.

"Yup," Perry (Phineas and Ferb) gave a thumb up.

"Excellent." Ton (OC; Tom and Jerry) smiled.

The Pie family scattered the art material for the decorations.

"We got the decorations we needed from the supply closet. Can't believe the I Team closet would be so big," Cherry Pie (DisneyFanatic2364's OC; My Little Pony)

Then, the Flynn-Fletcher and Flynnto-Fletcha step-brothers opened up the boxes of tools and gears to show to their teammates.

"The gears and bands for the moving mechanism, our tools and stuff..." Phineas (Phineas and Ferb) explained.

"Did you bring the _thing_ from the _place_?" Skipper (Penguins of Madagascar) smirked at the cowgirl pony.

Applejack pulled out something from her bag.

"What's that?" Cubry (OC; Jake and the Neverland Pirates) wondered.

"Granny Smith's kitchen timer," Applejack (My Little Pony) replied.

"What's that for?" Baby Tweety (Baby Looney Tunes) inquired.

You'll see!" Renda (OC; Penguins of Madagascar) chuckled in excitement, as so was her husband.

"Come on, everyone, let's get to it," Timmy (Fairly Odd Parents) announced, "We only got a few hours before morning, and this thing has to look so good so Silver won't get too suspicious of what we're planning for her."

And so, they started building.

Every member of the I Team has to group themselves into what they are good at: some were hammering, some were decorating, some were pasting, some were doing the mechanics.

Mostly the cars are doing the mechanics since they knew about gears and bands because their insides are made with gears and bands.

The inside of the float is big and wide, probably because the majority and size of the I Team, they mistakenly measured up their spaces to build the float.

Everyone is covered with wasted decorations, oil, splinters and paste as they all feel very tired for working all night. Their eyelids are all heavy, and some yawned loudly in exhaustion.

"Is this it?" Tina (The Looney Tunes Show) yawned.

Tulip (Storks) walked out from the float tiredly after fixing the steering wheel, "I think... we're a go."

"Good, 'cause we'd better get this to Piggy Island, and get some sleep before the parade begins," Lily (Hannah Montana) said.

The I Team high-fived with one another, despite being tired.

* * *

Later, early at noon, Piggy Island held the Autumn Harvest Parade. King Leonard invited the birds and eagles now they are all friends. It's about time that the enraged meeting with the I Team was just yesterday, so everyone this parade will cheer themselves up. Just few birds joined in the parade as they made their own floats. The floats were designed as vegetables in autumn, like leaf lettuce, spinach, arugula, cress, sorrel, kale, beet, radish, turnip, and carrot. The pigs were also participating, not only driving their floats, but also part of the marching band of the parade.

The other birds and pigs who aren't participating were standing at the sidewalks to watch the parade.

"I hope this parade will get our minds off of things," Red sighed, feeling exhausted from crying all night because of his conflict with Aggie.

"Yeah, I think I have enough suffering from Aggie's friends for the whole week," Leonard agreed.

Just then, a group of creatures appeared to the main birds and pigs, which they startled.

"Oh, speaking of that," Courtney whispered, feeling afraid,

"Hello there, everyone," Tinkerbell waved cheerfully, "I know it was just yesterday when we told you how we feel for hurting our friend, but can we just slowly forget all about that?"

The birds and pigs were shocked all of a sudden as they glanced at each other. Why the I Team suddenly feel happy to see them again after how angry they are yesterday?

"Yeah, I mean, being angry with you all was so boring now. I think I'm tired of angry at you guys," Fred (FЯED) chuckled hysterically.

The birds and pigs are still glanced at each in shock and silence. The I team suddenly… forgave them?

"Umm, sure," Mighty Eagle responded, still confused, "I'm also tired of suffering anyway."

"Cool-cool, cool-cool. Anyway, can we borrow Silver for a while?" Junior (Storks) requested.

"Me?" Silver gasped.

"Yeah. We kinda need you for a while," Numbuh 5 (Kids Next Door) crossed her arms, winking at her teammates.

Silver was unsure about this as she felt ashamed for ruining the I Team's leader's life. She looked at her brother, letting him decide what she should do.

"Go on, sis. This might be a good start for you to get along with the team," Chuck nodded.

"Well, okay," Silver left the group as she joined with the I Team.

* * *

They traveled back behind the starting banner, where the floats were supposed to enter the parade.

"Listen, Silver, we feel so bad for yelling at you yesterday," Nurse Shawna (Penguins of Madagascar) began speaking.

"Yeah, it wasn't your fault for turning Aggie evil. You don't know what she and Red had been through after they broke up." Chloe (Dog With A Blog) added, adding a sassy tone.

"And we know you didn't intentionally steal Red from Aggie. You're too young, naïve and smart for that," Smurfette (Smurf) locked her hands together, pretending to be pity.

"So, to make it up to you, we made you a float for the parade," Marlin (Finding Nemo/Dory) declared.

The I Team moved aside, revealing a giant golden pumpkin float, with colorful glitter stars and hearts on top.

Silver's eyes widened in shock as the sparkles of the glitter reflected in her eyes, "Wow! You made this… for me?"

"Yeah. You indeed save both Bird Island and Piggy Island, so you deserves this," Skepper (OC; Penguins of Madagascar) said, secretly smirking.

"Oh, it's not just me. The whole team did their role, even Aggie," Silver reminded

"Well, you're the brains of your team. You did the plan, you made the string, so… you deserved the credit," Joey (Oggy and the Cockroaches) insisted.

"Thank you. I never asked anything more from you," Silver beamed happily as she was about to climbed up the float. But she stopped to turn to the I Team, "You know, Aggie really trained you so well about friendship. You didn't do stuff just for each other, you also did good for anyone outside of the team. You're all very luck to have a friend like Aggie."

The I Team just glanced at one another, feeling surprised the Silver say good things about them and Aggie.

"Pfft, yes, of course!" Coop (Kid vs Kat) scoffed, "That's why Aggie is the _leader_ of our team. Because she's very good and a generous friend who never think of herself."

"I know. And she's very lucky to have friends like you. I wish I have a good friend like her," the silver bird hung her head down, wishing to have a better friend.

Feeling angry of what Silver said, Yang (YinYangYo) tried to hold his anger before responding,"Are you kidding?! You already have friends when you saved the islands!"

"I know, but… Aggie deserved more than me. Because she has so many fiends who looked up to her, I wish she has someone to love her too."

"Until you ruined it…," Danger Mouse murmured, but Penfold elbowed him as he spoke clearly to Silver, "But she got me. I'm still around!"

"I know," Silver nodded in guilt. She admitted she ruined everything between Red and Aggie. Now Aggie dated someone she doesn't love, and Red ended up miserable again. She shook her head, and turned to the I Team, "Thank you for the float, by the way." She climbed up into the float, and closed the door.

"The timer set?" King Julien (Penguins of Madagascar) asked as Maurice and Mac (Canon and OC; Penguins of Madagascar) made thumbs-up.

Silver started driving the golden pumpkin float with the other floats where they are all lining up for the parade.

"Teach her to steal everything from Aggie!" SmurfBlossom (Smurf) held her fist up in anger.

Suddenly, Aggie, in her bird form, approached her with bunch of balloons in her wing.

"You all are letting Silver ride in your golden pumpkin float?" She noticed Silver riding in the I Team's float they made.

"Yeah. We thought she deserved to be the... center of attention," Burn (Turbo) secretly smirked evilly, "Since that's what she always wanted."

The rest of the team giggled quietly and evilly as well with Aggie noticing it.

"Well, that's just super sweet of you guys, making Silver feel so special," Aggie smiled proudly, "You know what? I have no regrets of recruiting all of you guys, and created this team."

"Of course you have! Why do you have regrets?" Daffy (The Looney Tunes show) snickered

"Ever since I created the team and recruited new members, I had high hopes from you guys. I expected the team to make the universe a better place. And look what you all do, you cheered up Silver from the sufferings she's been through," the sparrow said.

The I Teams then looked at her, realizing their leader looked like she's making a heart-warming speech.

"Duh. It's what we do, right?" Ferb II (OC; Phineas and Ferb) said with pride, but making a nervous smile after that.

"Not only good guys, even you reformed villains. I didn't expect you guys to something like this. I guess being in the team and giving you a second chance did do you good!" Aggie continued the speech as the I Team's mood of excitement about their "evil" plans against Silver began to dissipated as their faces dropped.

"Guys, I didn't just create the team just so we can help one another, but also help other people in all places, far and wide, teaching them friendship and values, just like what you did to Silver and the rest of the birds and pigs," Aggie already saw how "nice" the I Team became after they yelled st the birds and pigs during their meeting about her, "I heard you've been punishing them for ruining my life yesterday, but I'm so glad you got over your anger and hatred out of them. We can't be angry and hate them forever, we just need to give ourselves some time to cool off. We might get bored of this anger with have on them."

The I Team looked at each other with cringed faces.

"Yeah, sure," Skully (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) was the only one to respond.

"You guys taught me that, and look, I even reminded you about that. But you don't need to be reminded because you already know that value," Aggie chuckled, "Look, guys, to be honest, I'm still mad at Silver for stealing… everything I've earned for, but I got over it. Hate and anger is not in my nature. Besides, I'm already tired of despising her anyway. I'm still slowly adjusting to my attitude towards Silver. As long I kept my positive vibes up, I'll be fine."

"Oh…, you do?" Blos (OC; Powerpuff Girls) talked through her nervous gritted teeth

"Yep. And I can see you already did the same!" Aggie gave some balloons to the younger members, "I'm so proud of y'all. You've done a good deed." She walked back to her bird friend at the sidewalk where she can watch the parade.

When Aggie left, the balloons that the younger members held were all deflated, which are ths symbol of the whole team's guilt

"What have we done?" Jack (Nightmare before Christmas) broke the silence of guilt, "Look at us, you guys. This isn't who we are. This is crazy. We're the Imaginary Team. We made peace one world to another, not taking revenge on someone who hurt the people we know."

"Jack is right. We never had done this before. We did this because Aggie was hurt. But she was no longer hurt anymore." Sally (Nightmare Before Christmas) said.

"Actually, she still is, but she's slowly healing, and we should be too from all this anger and hatred from the birds and pigs," Luke (Star Wars) told the team.

"Even Red, even Chuck… even Silver," Nemo (Finding Nemo/Dory) shook his head down

"And most of all, we don't represent our elements anymore," Rarity (My Little Pony) added

"I think our elements are the least of our problems for now," Sally Carrera (Cars) spoke.

"What do you mean?" Roo (Winnie the Pooh) asked.

"Silver is still in out trap float!" the blue Porsche reminded as she pointed her tire to the direction where the floats were in line for the parade.

They watched the golden pumpkin float entered the parade where Silver is driving.

"What do we do?!" The I Team shouted in guilt.

With no time to lose, they all charged forward to catch up with the parade. For those who can't run fast, they ended up riding in and on their vehicle friends, and some were riding on the medium or large-sized flying members' backs. The vampires also transformed into bats, which bat flight is much faster than running.

"We gotta stop that float!" Watson (Sherlock Gnomes) exclaimed.

Silver happily drove the float in the parade as she waved at the crowd. She didn't noticed the kitchen timer was set in a minute before the trap will be triggered.

While Aggie and her bird and pig friends were watching, the I Team found her while the marching band are still playing their instruments loudly.

"Aggie, quick you have to–" Ben Solo (Star Wars) alerted Aggie about their plan.

But Aggie didn't here what the boy said as his voice sunk through the sounds of the parade, "Huh?"

"Quick, you have to help us–" Baby Sylvester (Baby Looney Tunes) shouted as loud as he can.

But Aggie still can't here the kitten through the loud music, "What?"

"WE BOOBY-TRAPPED IT!" Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) screamed so loud, his voice was heard loud and clear because the music stopped and the streets are empty, which the birds and pigs heard what the half-vampire boy said.

But then, the music continued as Tyler (Dog With A Blog) said quickly, "Silver! Life-stealer! Payback! No time to explain! We've just gotta get Silver out of that float!" The I Team left quickly, which Aggie didn't get what Tyler said.

As Silver kept driving the float and waving at the crowd of birds and pigs, she didn't noticed the timer beside the wheel as it has 30 seconds left before the trap triggers.

The I Team tried to catch up with the golden pumpkin float, but they were blocked by a giant spinach float. There was no other way around as they entered the crowed on the sidewalk, and bumped on the birds and pigs along the way, sending into the air, and fell back to where they were launched.

"Ow!" a pig squealed.

"My popcorn!" a bird shouted.

"Sorry!" Lumpra (OC; Winnie the Pooh) exclaimed.

"Excuse us, excuse us! Whoops!" Basil (Great Mouse Detective) pardoned while riding on Lightning McQueen's (Cars) hood.

"Whoa!" Clumsy (Smurf) almost tripped down, but he realized they are now on the clear street.

The I Team looked at the streets to find Silver and the float, but then, they are too late. The float was already ahead. The I Team kept on running after the float to save Silver from their trap.

The float almost reached the curve of the road, which Silver is about to turn the wheel. The kitchen timer pointed 5 seconds. The I Team tried to reach for the float as they realized the trap is about to trigger.

And it did, the timer rang, and made the steering wheel control by itself.

"What the–" Silver gasped when the wheel was taking control of the float all of a sudden.

Realizing the trap was triggered, the I Team charged as fast as they can as they shouted, "Silver!"

Silver tried to steer the wheel to turn, but the wheel was still controlling the float as it descended down a steep cliff.

"Silver! Jump!" Judy (Zootopia) alerted the bird.

But Silver didn't hear anyone as she was frozen in fear.

The I Team made it to the open door of the float as they all jumped in. Doc (Cars) pushed Silver through the paper wall, out of the float, which she landed safely on a bush.

Mavis (Hotel Tranyslvania), who transformed back into her regular form, looked through the window, and saw they were about to fall down into a river of mud, "Oooh, Holy Rabiiieeees!" She shouted.

The float fell down with the I Team into the mud at the base of the cliff. The I Team managed to got out of the float, but they are all covered in mud and groaned in pain.

"Maybe we'll become role models of the friendship new generation in stupidest ideas of all time," Screwball (My Little Pony) grunted while getting the mud off of her mane.

Just then, up on the edge of the cliff, Photog snapped his camera on the I Team, picturing them as their embarrassing moment.

Just then, the rest of the birds and pigs approached on the edge of the cliff to check on the I Team if they're alright.

"Are you all okay?" Aggie shouted in concerned as she opened her eagle wings and flew down to her friends.

"Yeah... we're fine," Penfold (Danger Mouse reboot) answered

"No sweat," Jerry (Tom and Jerry) pushed the mud from one of his ears.

Then, Silver walked down the cliff from the bush where she was safelt thrown, "Wow! You guys saved me!"

"About that..." Cot (OC; Kid vs Kat) sighed as the I Team are ready to confess something.

* * *

The I Team were sent to a large clean lake where they can wash off the mud while the birds, who were part of the I Team, helped them clean up with soaps, sponges and towels.

"I don't get it! I saw it all happen!" Silver recalled, "You pushed me out just when the float was about to head into the mud!"

"Except... we were the reason it was headed into the mud," Sherlock (Sherlock Gnomes) added the information

"We booby trapped the float," Oliver (Hannah Montana) confessed, much to Silver's shock.

Periwinkle (Tinkerbell) sat down on the rock near Silver to dry up her wings while talking to the bird, "You see, Silver, we were trying to get you back for stealing Aggie's life away..."

"But then Aggie reminded us what we I Team were supposed to be, and she told us how she's slowly healed from her anger and hate towards you," SmurfWillow (Smurfs) said.

"And we realized we've gotten a little bit too far to make you suffer again. But, by then... we were the ones who made your life miserable this time. And... Oh, why does life have to be so ironic?!" Bubbles (Powerpuff Girls) threw her arms on the water, making a big splash out of shame.

"Guess what we're trying to say is..." Leia (Star Wars) began before the rest of the Team said in unison.

"We're sorry."

Silver sighed as she shook down her head. She knew she made a mistake to the team also as she replied, "I'm sorry too."

Aggie sighed as she approached between the I Team and Silver, "You know, none of this would have happened if y'all just came to me in the very beginning."

"That's what we told them!" Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) shouted.

This made the rest of the I Team cringed in embarrassment.

But the embarrassment interrupted as Silver spoke up, "So... can we... start over?"

"Sure, but we need more time to adjust ourselves around you," Vlad (Hotel Transylvania) smiled, still having a little anger inside, "Just like Aggie did for you."

"Thanks, and no need to rush. If you're still mad at me, I deserved it."

"But we can't be angry at you forever. We promise," Yin (YinYangYo) told Silver.

"Anger and hatred towards people who hurt the ones we knew isn't who we are," Han Solo (Star Wars) added.

Aggie then turned to her team, "Guys, I'm very proud of what you have done today."

"So, you're not mad at us?" White Shadow (Turbo) gasped in relief.

"Of course I'm mad at you, but you did correct your mistake and prevented Silver from hurting herself, despite you still mad and hate her, that's what I expected from my best friends who looked up to me."

"Aww, we love you for that, Aggie," Bugs Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show) cooed.

Aggie and the I Team, except for the 6th Main group (Angry Birds), group hugged.

After breaking the hug, Aggie suddenly chuckled, "By the way, your trap was pretty amazing!"

The I Team also laughed about it.

"It's true," Silver admitted since she was in that trap before the I Team saved her, "I gotta admit, it was an impressive trap. You could've all succeeded if you didn't save me."

"Eh, you don't deserve it, we did," Azal (OC; Combo Niños) said.

"And you made all of this the whole night?" the smart bird asked.

"Yeah," Twaty (OC: The Looney Tunes Show) nodded, "We stayed up all night to make this."

"You guys really worked together just to get me back for hurting Aggie," Silver giggled, "Like I said, Aggie, you are very lucky to have friend like them."

Aggie just blushed.

But Numbuh 2 (Kids Next Door) confessed, "But we're very unlucky we made you suffer too much."

"I think you've all suffered enough," Oggly (OC; Oggy and the Cockroaches) announced to the birds and pigs around them.

"And we also need time to forgive ourselves anyway," Bomb said.

"Maybe I should take care of you guys for the whole day today, and tomorrow will be another day to adjust," Aggie declared to the I Team as everyone nodded.

* * *

**I got this chapter based from My Little Pony, One Bad Apple, where the CMC plot revenge of Babs Seed for bullying them.**

**I Team member/s absent: Twilight Sparkle (busy for the Grand Galloping Gala), Fancy Pants ("busy" in Canterlot as Rarity explained).**


	45. Reality Drama Birthday show

**Hey guys, it's been another long time I've been updating other Angry Birds chapter, huh? Sorry, I was busy at college, busy at drawing and writing other subjects, and I have no motivation of making another Angry Birds chapter…, until this. **

**This chapter was supposed to be posted in my birthday, but I posted another story at the same day, and this chapter wasn't made yet, so I hope I catch up.**

**Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

Chuck has been looking at his laptop, and scrolled down of what he saw on his own blog, he received many negative comments about him for manipulating his sister and Red to be together, leaving Aggie behind and turned her evil. Some comments said it's his fault, which he dumped his head on the keyboard, "Ugh, I can't live like this anymore!"

"We used to be famous from other worlds…," Bomb slouched with his wing on his face, and cried, "Now we lost them!"

"Do you think I care about fame?!" Red yelled in anger "I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Okay, Dad, calm down," Roy patted his father's back.

"So what should we do?" Stella asked, "We can't just sit here and accept this fate."

"Sure your friends the Imaginary Team are slowly forgiving us, but I don't think that's enough to make us feel better," Zeta cut in.

"Hmm…," Chuck patted the tip of his beak with his finger, and a light bulb appeared above his head "I GOT IT! Our lives used to be interested back then. What if… we should just make a reality show about ourselves… in this time?"

"Yeah!," Courtney stood up from her seat. "I mean, we may not be audacious, but we're bird-dacious and pig-dacious."

"This new chapter of ourselves, we'll be a bigger hit than our old reality show back then," Rebecca added.

"And this will bring our fame back!" Red finished the plan.

"YES!" The birds and pigs exclaimed.

Ruby then made Red turn and look at her, "And don't mess this up, Red. This might be our only chance to make the universe like us again after what you guys did!"

"I got this, Ruby. I got this," her ex reassured her as Ruby looked away from him.

* * *

The next day, the birds, 3 pigs, 3 eagles, Aggie and Leslie were having a meeting down in he I Team HQ.

"Thanks for helping us with our reality show, Cousin Leslie," Debbie thanked the little human

"And thanks for joining along, Aggie," Red said to his ex.

"Eh, I have nothing to do today, and I don't care you want your fame back, so I have to 'go with the flow'." Aggie gestured the "go with the flow" with her wing.

"And I like to cooperate as long my sister is involved. Now let me show what I've done," Leslie wore a helmet with a camera on top, "When I visited back to this world the third time, I've also hidden cameras everywhere in Bird Island, Piggy Island and abandoned Eagle Island, just in case you guys might go back there again for fun. I've even got one on Mrs. Oakley!"

Leslie snapped his finger, and the turtle showed up with a camera on top of her shell.

"Oh, since when you've become a genius?" Silver was impressed of Leslie's idea about the cameras.

"I like you guys watch you every activity like a movie! I'm not some kind of genius, I'm a kid!" Leslie glared at Silver. He's still can't forget of what the birds and pigs did to his adoptive big sister. When time flew, Leslie lost his crush on Silver as he doesn't show any romantic interest around her anymire.

"He asked me to wear one. I said no." Aggie confessed.

"Now here's your portable confessional," Leslie then pointed a booth with curtains, "During my stay with Mr. Dad and Mrs. Mom while watching TV, I discovered that this is where you can escape and get things off your chest when you watch your own finished reality show. I can control all the cameras right here from this tablet." He also showed his own tablet.

"Little bro, this is incredible! I'm proud of you!" Aggie smiled proudly.

"Yeah, but where did you get all this—" Garry was about to asked where Leslie got all these stuff.

"Eh, eh, eh." Leslie mumbled, shushing Garry.

"Wait, this stuff isn't—" The scientist pig wanted to guessed, but Leslie kept on interrupting him.

"Jee, jee, jee!" The human boy exclaimed, "The less you know, the better."

"No one else is concerned about where all the—"

"Zub, bub, bub!"

"You can't—"

"Bap!"

"But I—"

"Bap, bap, bap, bap!"

"All right, I'm dropping it, but I am not comfortable," Garry slouched down on his chair in defeat.

"Now let's do this," Chuck suggested, "The faster we shoot this, the faster we get famous again."

"Okay, camera's rolling. Just act normal. And…" Leslie activated his tablet and the camera on his helmet as he moved out of sight of the cameras, "Action."

As the camera rolled, the birds, pigs and eagles tried to act normal, but they didn't do anything.

"This is totally lame," Leonard whispered.

With nothing else to think of what to do, Hal tilted his head on Bubbles, "Do something interesting."

"You do something interesting!" Bubbles talked back to Hal.

"I'll do something interesting. Table flip!" Chuck tried to flip the I Team table, but he couldn't.

The scene then changed to the portable confession booth as Chuck talked to the viewers, "I'm pretty sure the table's nailed to the floor."

Back to where Chuck is flipping, he whispered to the rest, "Guys, a little help here."

The birds, pigs and eagles tried to lift the table and flip it, but the table didn't go anywhere as they grunted from trying to move the table. Aggie just sat on her chair and rolled her eyes, thinking this is ridiculous.

* * *

The show was entitled to be "Bonding With The Beaks And Snouts". It's a chapter 2 of the reality show of the birds did before.

* * *

Red then confessed at the confession booth to the viewers, "So turns out, we weren't as interesting as we thought to get our reputation back. But it didn't take long for us to figure out how to make it more 'bird-dacious'. Or 'pig-dacious' in the pig's case."

The scene moved to the Eagle Family's house, where the birds and pigs were eating breakfast.

"Guess what. Someone in this room has a birthday coming up," Chuck sang happily.

"Oh, is it me?" Bomb guessed.

"No," the yellow bird answered.

"Is it you?" The black bird pointed each around the room

"No, it's Aggie," Ruby pointed her best friend.

"So what do you want to do for your birthday this year?" Silver asked while holding a notepad, "Big party? Because we know you love parties."

Silver the interviewed herself in the confessional booth, "The best reality shows have really big parties. And big parties always have tension, argument, and drama. All the good stuff."

Back to the scene where Aggie said to her friends, "I don't want a party this year. Too much drama, even for me this year."

"Oh, nonsense! It's your birthday," Mighty Eagle cut her off.

"Yeah, but you guys always… how to I put this gently?" Aggie tried to think of something to explain this, but she couldn't hold it, "Completely ruin my birthday parties."

"You guys did?" Zeta gasped.

"I wouldn't say completely," Matilda rubbed her wings in guilt.

"Last year, when we're in Fairy World, Bomb blew out my candle," Aggie recalled.

"Who hasn't accidentally blown out someone's candle?" Chuck inquired as anyone can accidentally blow someone else's candle.

"With his barf." The sparrow finished her explanation.

"That was your fault for having a Polvoron-eating contest." Bomb reminded

"It's wasn't a contest. Those were for everybody," corrected Aggie.

"Okay, so, last year, I admit not you best birthday," Red admitted

"And the year before when we're at Zootopia?" Aggie then recalled.

"Hey, you served sloppy worms for us before you let us in the bounce house. That was not on us," Bubbles said.

"No, it was on everybody else," Aggie responded.

"Okay, I think we can all agree we overeat and throw up a lot," Might Eagle admitted. He was on every party, and he also overate and threw up during the parties.

"If we promise not to eat anything, will you let us make it up to you and throw you a party this year?" Bomb asked.

"Here in Bird Island this time?" Stella suggested.

"Pllleeeeeaaaaasseee?" The Blues and Zoe begged with cute eyes.

Aggie couldn't resist the begging and cute eyes from the hatchlings as he sighed in defeat, "Fine! But nothing big, just us."

"Got it! Nothing big—great idea," Chuck nodded.

But Chuck confessed the truth in the confessional booth, "Terrible idea! 'Nothing big'? Talk about boring!"

Then, Bomb cuts in, making Chuck scooted over, "Right? Who wants to watch that?"

"Hey, get out of my confessional booth!" Chuck snapped.

Then, Red entered the booth as Bomb copied what Chuck just said to him, "Hey, get out of Chuck's confessional booth!"

"But I want to make sure we're not gonna have a lame party," Red explained.

"Red's right," Zeta entered with her husband and daughter as well,,, as so was the other birds and pigs "Think about how bad that's be for us."

When Zeta said that, they al looked at the viewers, realizing this is not all about them as they quickly smiled.

"I-I mean Aggie. This is all about Aggie," the purple eagle grinned.

"Yeah! Aggie," Leonard gritted his teeth.

_*2 days until the party*_

Red took out a pitcher of juice from the fridge as he talked to Aggie, "So, when you say you want your party to be just us, you mean, like…, just us, the I Team, and 50 people, right?"

"Red," Aggie glared at him.

"All right. What about 45?"

"Red!"

"Fine, 20 guests. No more."

"We're going to need a theme," Debbie suggested.

"A theme?" Aggie widened her eyes.

"How about cats? Aunt Aggie likes cats," Zoe raised her little wing.

Aggie nodded, "I do like cats,"

"We got this, Aggie," Bomb shushed her.

"Oh, she also likes meat, remember?" Courtney reminded about the meat incident that happened weeks ago.

"I do like meat!" Aggie licked her lips, imagining of eating meat.

"Aggie, please," her cousin still shushing her.

"We can it a 'Aggie's Favorite Things' party," Silver entitled the theme party.

"Love it!" Chuck made two thumbs up.

"Awesome!" Jay exclaimed.

"That really ties it all together!" Leonard added.

"Okay, fine. 20 guests, a few things I like, but that's it," Aggie ended the discussion, "You guys have to promise me this party won't get huge."

"We promise!" The birds, pigs and eagle agreed.

But then, they confessed in the same booth to the viewers, "We lied!"

* * *

_*32 hours until the party*_

The birds and pigs are preparing for Aggie's birthday at the beach as Silver walked around, reading and checking the things on the list.

"Meat catering: Check, 40 kitties for the cat petting zoo: Check…"

"Wait, where did we get 40 cats?" Red wondered.

"Yut-dut-dut!" Leslie cut in, "Better you don't know."

Then, the silver bird went back to her list checking, "Cake candles: Check, party music: Check."

"Lame check list: check." Leonard mocked.

Silver was offended by Leonard's mockery of her list, "Hey, this list is not lame!"

"This list is sucking all the fun out of this world." The king pig groaned.

"Trust me, we need this list. It's gonna help us make sure Aggie's party is problem-free," Silver insisted.

"Problem-free?" Chuck stood up, "But without problems, there'll be no drama."

"Without drama, there'll be no show." Courtney added.

"Without a show, we're never gonna be able to get our fame back," Bomb said.

Red then told the viewers at the confessional booth, "We needed drama. And if we've learned anything from reality shows that we watched on TV, it's that nothing stirs up a little 'party drama' quicker than telling someone they can't come anymore," he took out a big wooden spoon, "So let's start stirring."

"My good stirring spoon," Debbie snatched the spoon from the red bird.

Back to the party preparation scene, Leonard then had an idea, "What if I make the list for Aggie's party, and there will be some fun and drama out of it."

Ruby sighed and rolled her eyes while stirring the punch bowl, "Fine. We'll let you plan out Aggie's party, but be sure it's exactly what you have said."

"Ha! This is gonna be easy," the king pig chuckled confidentially.

Bu he confessed to the viewers, "It's not as easy as I thought."

It took 30 minutes for Leonard to make the list as Red read it himself.

"What the—? This isn't a list that Aggie like!" He shove the list back to his frenemy, "These are the things you like!"

"Trust me. Aggie is going to love my plans. She'll going to thank me once the party has made," Leonard said before walking away from Red.

Then, Red smirked as he thought of something, "We'll see about that."

* * *

_*1 hour later*_

Red met up with Aggie at the restaurant to inform her about the plans for her party.

"Bad news, Ags. Silver just went over the guest list, and she says it's ballooned up to 21. And since you really, really wanted to keep it to 20 random guests, I guess there's only one thing we can do: You're gonna have to cut somebody," Red showed a sinister smile.

But Aggie shook her head, "No, that's okay. I could live with 21."

Then Red changed the info to make his plan work, "Did I say 21? I meant 22. So, who's getting the boot?" He pointed the Mime Bird from the counter, "What about that Mime over there?"

"Nah, that's okay. 22 is fine," Aggie said.

"No, no, no. You said 20 was your limit and we need to respect your wishes."

"Yeah, but I just don't want anyone to feel left out. That's too much drama."

"Yeah, drama. Who wants that?"

* * *

A minute later, he met up with his party planning team.

"And ex-girlfriend doesn't like drama."

"Well, if ex-girlfriend won't un-invite someone from her part, maybe we should just do what real reality shows do… and votes one of ourselves out," Leonard suggested with an evil look.

"Hmm. Interesting," Zeta hummed.

"That could work," Debbie agreed.

"Very dramatic," Courtney added

"All right, it's settled. We'll vote, and by the end of the night, one of us won't be going to Aggie's party," Garry declared.

"But who?" Silver asked.

Leonard explained his plan at the confessional booth, "Little does Silver know, I'm already plotting her demise for having a lame list. I know exactly who is going to get voted out."

* * *

At night, the results are in, and the birds, pigs and eagle went back to Eagle Family's home to reveal the results who won't attend Aggie's party.

"ME?!" Leonard exclaimed in disbelief, "I GOT VOTED OUT?!"

"Apparently, he didn't know exactly who was going to get voted out," Garry said in the confessional booth.

Another scene where Leonard confessed his own feelings in the booth, "King Mudbeard is not happy!"

And another scene in the confessional booth, Rebecca flicked her finger, and said, "Drama: Check."

_*27 hours before party*_

Leonard paced around the room disappointingly, "I can't believe you voted me out!"

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Matilda reminded

"Yeah. Wasn't it your idea to have the vote in the first place?" Mighty Eagle added.

"That was when I thought I had the numbers!" Leonard replied loudly, then turned to Courtney, "We had an alliance, Courtney! You promised me you'd vote for Silver."

"I did?" the female pig was confused.

_*4 hours earlier*_

_While Courtney was taking a photo of herself with her phone, Leonard was whispering without realizing she wasn't listening._

"_Listen, if I get Garry to vote for Silver, will you vote for her, too?" He as expecting an answer from his assistant._

_Then, Courtney took a photo with an unexpected Mrs. Oakley joining in, and it was perfect picture, "Yes!"_

_*Flashback ended*_

"You said yes!" Her boss still reminded Courtney.

"Only because I got the right angle… and this time, I also captured Mrs. Oakley," explained Courtney.

Leonard then turned to Red, "You promised to vote for Silver, too. Sorry for pointing fingers, but she broke you and Aggie apart!"

"I know I blame her too!" Red confessed, which it caught Silver's attention, "Which I intentionally said it out loud because I want too!" Red didn't regret of saying that, then turned back to Leonard, "But she made a promise she'll do anything to get me and Aggie back together again."

"And you believed her?"

"Hey, once I made a promise, I keep it!" Silver glared at the pig, "Besides, I may be smart, but I can't live with this guilt forever!"

Leonard then started to lose his temper, and yelled, "You know what? It's fine! If you don't want me at the party, I won't go! In fact, maybe I should just drop out of this whole thing!"

"What whole thing?" Zoe asked.

"This stupid show! I'm not 'Bonding with Beaks and Snouts' anymore! I quit!" The king pig tried to flip the dining table, but it's stuck from ever moving, just like the I Team meeting table. The pig then tried to flip the drawer, but it was stuck as well. Then Leonard dug up into a box of objects, and found a small white table. He put the small table on the dining table, and flipped it angrily.

"I got to admit, I'm gonna miss her persistence," Bomb admitted.

"You know what you're also gonna miss? My checklist!" Leonard took out his own list for the party, "No Leonard, no list-y…"

"No biggie," Chuck said.

"Yes, biggie!" Leonard fought back.

"Oh, please-y. I think we can pull off Aggie's party without your own muddy list," Red mocked about his list.

"Good luck," The king pig started to tear his list into pieces, "Without this list, you'll have no idea how to make the party a success! Leonard out! GRR!" He left the house, and slammed the door hardly.

"You know what? This list just gave me a great idea for this party," Red noticed the paper pieces in his wings, and threw them in the air, "Confetti!"

Red then interviewed himself to the viewers in the confessional booth, "The party is coming together great! Aggie is gonna love it."

* * *

It's Aggie's birthday, and it's party time.

The party is held on the beach. There are balloons, party decors, and 12 party cannons are in circle form around the area of the party. There are cats that are trapped in their cages, small stuffed toy cats on each table, and meat on the food tables. There is also food for the bird and pigs to eat if they didn't like the meat that Aggie likes. The only guests were just 20 random birds, pigs and eagles, and all members of the I team.

"I don't love it," Aggie commented as she was sitting on a throne, wearing a cape, a crown, and held a royal staff as the birthday queen. Red was standing next to her to hear what Aggie said, "It's all just too much."

"Great party, SmurfAggie," SmurfBlossom walked by.

"I know! Isn't it all just too much?" Aggie pretended to smile in front of her friends, then frowned to Red, "I still don't love it."

"Don't worry! You will. We have a lot more planned," Red then walked away to make the party even greater.

"There's more?!" Aggie groaned tiredly. She didn't want this to be another special birthday, "Ugh!"

Chuck then confessed in the confessional booth, "Despite Aggie's hesitance, the party was shaping up to be exactly what we needed to make our show a success and get our fame back."

Suddenly, Leonard appeared in the party with his own camera, "Hey, ladies!" He took a photo of himself with two female birds.

"Um, what're you doing here?" Red asked him as the birds and pigs approached Leonard.

"We voted you out," Jim reminded.

"Your vote is irrelevant, since I am no longer on your silly reality show," Leonard pointed the fact.

"That 'silly reality show' is your reality," Silver corrected.

"Not anymore. As you can see, I now have my own show. It's called 'Leonard the Piggy.'" Leonard entitled his show with a wink in front of the camera, "Now if you'll excuse me."

"Okay, there is no way 'Leonard the Piggy' is stealing our party," Red declared as he turned to Bomb, "Now, Bomb, grab a cat a meet me at the throne. Queen Aggie needs a lap kitty."

Leonard then pointed the camera at himself and Aggie.

"Nice crown!" Leonard spoke out loud for the camera, and whispered to Aggie, "Don't look at the camera."

"How can I not? It's right in my face," Aggie pointed.

Leonard then made a fake laugh, "Ha ha ha ha ha! Oh, Aggie dear, you're too funny! Too bad you're stuck 'Bonding with the Beaks and Snouts.' You'd be a star on my show."

"But I thought it as called 'Leonard the Piggy'?"

"Well, I'm thinking of changing it to 'Leonard the Piggy! And Sometimes Aggie.'"

Suddenly, Ruby approached Aggie as she pulled her away from the throne and Leonard, "There's my best friend and the birthday girl. Come on, it's kitten time."

But Leonard couldn't give up fighting as he gritted his teeth, "She was talking to me. On _my_ camera. On _my _show."

"She was on _our_ show first," Roy fought back

Ruby, Roy, Rebecca started to fight over Aggie like a tug-o-war.

The sparrow then cried, which halting the birds and the pig, "Guys, stop it, you're hurting me!"

"Stop making this all about you, Aggie," Leonard scolded.

"But it's my birthday!" Aggie shouted.

"You're right. It's is your birthday. So it's time we sang to you," Ruby squeaked in excitement.

Then it's Debbie's cue to announce the singing time, "Everybody gather round! Time to sing 'Happy Birthday.'"

Then, Red dragged Leonard away from the crowd, and whispered, "Wait till you see the little surprise that wasn't on your list. As soon as the song ends, Garry's gonna fire off all those party canons."

"Don't know how, why or when, but somehow, you'll screw it up," Leonard assured of it.

"Not gonna happen… for my soulmate. Oh, excuse me," Red moved aside, and approached Bomb near the petting zoo where the cats were caged, "Bomb, what're you doing? Aggie should have—" Then, he noticed the cages are empty, "Where are all the cats?"

"They're playing in their cat tubes," Bomb replied.

"What cat tubes?"

"All of them!"

As Bomb pointed one of the "cat tubes" he was talking about, he was referring to the party cannons all over the place. Red realized the cats were loaded in the party cannons.

"Those are for confetti!" Red exclaimed, then tried to run on the other side to stop Garry from launching the cannons, "Garry, don't set off those can—"

Red then stopped the scene as he warned the viewers in the confessional booth, "No cats were harmed in what you're about to see. But do not try this at home. Ever. For any reason."

The scene then proceeded as Red yelled, "Canons!"

But it was too late. Garry pushed the button, and fired the cannons. The 12 cannons then launched not just confetti, but also 40 cats in the air. The cats meowed in agony when they flew in the air, and fell down on the sand. Everyone ducked down for their live to avoid getting hit by falling cats. The cats were okay though as they just sat down wherever they were landed like nothing happened.

"This is a cat-tastrophe!" Leslie showed himself on the scene, until he got hit by a white cat, and fell to the ground.

"This is all your fault!" Red yelled at Leonard.

Then, Denzel scampered around with a cat on his face. He was either invited or un-invited, but he likes to attend Aggie's parties for fun and food anyway. Unfortunately, he got unlucky when one of the cats landed on his face, and started attacking him, "Cat butt on my face! Cat butt on my face! Get it off!"

Leonard proceeded blaming Red for this also, "My fault? How is this my fault?"

The birds, pigs and eagles started to argue at each other of whoever's fault of all of this.

But suddenly, Aggie stood up from her throne, and shouted, "ENOUGH!" her voice create a huge strong shockwave, which made the birds and pigs stopped arguing at each other, "This is the worst birthday party ever!"

"What do you mean? At least nobody threw up on your cake," Stella pointed that this year, no one threw up on Aggie's cake.

Coincidentally, a cat then threw up on top of Aggie's cake and meowed, much to everyone's disgust when they watch the whole threw-up cat scene.

"Ugh! The cat yakked on the cake!" Leslie groaned in disgust.

"And I stand corrected," the pink bird said.

"I can't believe you guys!" Aggie cried in disappointment.

"It's his fault!" Red, Chuck and Bomb pointed at Leonard.

"It's their fault!" Leonard pointed t the three birds.

"You're all at fault!" Aggie screamed, "I didn't want any of this. But you were so wrapped up in creating drama for your show to get your fame back and fix your reputation for the universe, that you ruined another one of my birthdays. Oh, and I finally decided who I want to un-invite for my party. ME!"

She flipped one of the table, and, luckily, the table she chose to flip isn't stuck like the other tables the birds and pigs tried to flip.

"Who's the queen of the reality show now?" Aggie talked in the confessional booth, "See, when I realized they were messing up my birthday again, I decided to get something out of it. My own spinoff. I'm gonna call it, 'Drama Takes Flight'. Boom!" She dropped the staff on the floor, doing the mic drop.

"Aggie?" Red's voice was heard as Aggie calmed himself. The other birds, pigs and her Eagle Family came into the booth.

"We're sorry," Ruby apologized

"All of us," Zeta confessed.

"We were selfish jerks… again," Leonard said,

"We were so focused on our fake reality, we screwed up our real one," Chuck admitted.

"And it wasn't worth it," Courtney added.

"Yeah, getting our fame back became more important than our friendship. You would never do that to us," Silver patted Aggie's back.

"Yeah, you'd never get caught up in this kind of drama," said Mighty Eagle.

"Yeah, Drama. Who wants that?" Aggie giggled.

* * *

This entire time, all of the birds, pigs, eagles, and even Aggie's parents, Leslie, and the I Team were watching the whole show in Leslie's laptop as there's awkward silence in the air.

"We didn't know this would happen," Bomb confessed.

"And I didn't really mean—" Aggie wanted to admit her attitude back there.

"Maybe we should give up reality TV for a while," Red declared

"And delete this and never show it to anyone. Ever," Garry added.

"And let's just wait for a miracle to get our fame back and fix our reputation instead doing something foolish to achieve them," Mighty Eagle suggested.

"Deal!" Everyone agreed.

"All right," Leslie turned off his laptop, and closed it, which he secretly winked, breaking the fourth wall, that he decided to keep the video so he can watch it all over again.

* * *

**This chapter is based on the show, Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn, Keeping Up with the Quadashians.**

**The birds in the cast were Aggie, Red, Chuck, Bomb, Matilda, Terence (no speaking role), Zoe, their three younger hatchling, the Blues, stella, Ruby, Roy, Rebecca and Silver.**

**The pigs in the cast are Leonard, Courtney and Garry.**

**And the eagles were just Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie.**

**I hope you like this chapter so far. Thank you for your patience.**


	46. Nightmare part 1

**Well, it's almost Halloween, and I decided to make this chapter! Though this chapter is more on melodramatic, and a little comedy in the beginning, but there will be blood and gore in this chapter.**

**Enjoy… while you can.**

* * *

In a bright and hot sunny day, the birds, pigs and eagles were having a fun time on the beach. It's like a summer vacation again. They all went together as a family and best of friends. Some were eating, some were playing beach sports, like volleyball and frisbee catching, and some are just relaxing.

Since this is a family moment, Mighty Eagle, Zeta and Debbie have their spot on the shore, ready to have a picnic.

"It's good that we all can take time to relax here on the beach," Mighty Eagle put on his shades

"Especially after last week's fiasco," Zeta pulled out a cake from the picnic basket, "Aggie's birthday is not what I have in mind,"

"And this is our first family vacation time together here in the beach since the wedding!" Debbie giggled as she held a tray of drinks. Despite that she's still her parents' daughter, she still wanted to serve drink. She got used to serve.

"Speaking of, how was Aggie?" Zeta asked.

"She's a little mad after we ruined her birthday," Her husband chuckled.

"No, not her birthday, I'm talking about her relationship with Red? How were they anyway?" The purple eagle asked.

When the three looked behind them, Aggie held a full bowl of punch with serving spoon. Not so far from her, near the show, Red, Chuck and Bomb were about to make sand castles, but red wasn't in a mood for sand castle. All of a sudden, Red and Aggie accidentally gazed at each other, despite their distance from each other were far, they can still see each other's eyes.

They stared at each other in a long awkwardly silently while. Red then waved his wing at Aggie, and slightly smiled at her. But, in response, Aggie hung her head down, and proceeded walking away, much to Red's disappointment as he looked away as well.

As the Eagle Family observed, it's worse than they thought.

"Not well," Mighty Eagle answered

But Zeta groaned frustratingly, "Can that girl ever move on? I moved on. Everyone else do!"

Debbie said, "Except for them, Zeta. I can see that… they really love each other."

"Aggie is very sensitive; she easily gets hurt. Everytime she looks at Red…" sighed Mighty Eagle, "She's still hurt."

"I wish they can get back together again," Debbie hoped sadly.

Zeta admitted, "Me too. I made a mistake for my niece, and I want to make things right."

"Maybe it'll take a miracle to get them back together," the young eagle said.

Meanwhile, Leonard, Courtney and Garry, who the two carried a huge cake behind their king, came down from the ramp of their ship. The pigs did arrive early, but Leonard was doing something before he and his two companions came out of the ship.

"Hey, hey, buddy, I brought a little something from Piggy Island!" Called Leonard to Red as he showed a picnic basket.

"Thanks, Leonard, I needed that," Red took the basket from Leonard, and put it down.

Courtney then explained while she a carried held a huge cake between them, "And we brought Aggie a new cake after her birthday cake from last week got thrown up, so… we baked a new one."

"Just give it to her, I don't want to bother her," Red frowned.

The pigs moved their eyes, and saw Aggie mixing up a bowl of punch with a serving spoon using her magic without looking at Red at all.

Garry then told Red, "Oh, she's still not moving on? I thought you two are friends again."

"Friends? Yes. But… well, I still want her to be my girlfriend again, but… she still doesn't' want me," Red hung his head down.

"Doesn't want you? Doesn't want you?!" Chuck repeated what Red just said, "Hey, if Aggie doesn't want you anymore, she should've left you to die back in Magic Island."

"And I like to tell you that it is your fault!" the red bird still pointed his finger at the yellow bird.

"Okay, okay, I can share the blame, but can she just forget what happened between you two?"

"Can she ever forget that she killed me?!" The silence happened between the them as Red confessed, "I don't blame her… I deserved that kind of punishment. I changed her life… back to misery…" Red then shook his head and cleared his throat, "Look, we're here to just have fun, okay? I don't want to talk about it."

When Red gathered up some tools for making sand castles, Chuck, Bomb and the pigs still felt pity for Red after what happened between him and Aggie. But they don't want to talk about it right now or Red will lose it again. They'll just ignore the issue, and proceed to have fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Denzel was watching a good show on TV in his garage in home world. While he was laughing, he accidentally elbowed his dimensional remote control, activating it to open a portal behind him.

"Oops!" He exclaimed. He wanted to turn the portal off, but, out of curiousity, he wanted to know where the portal lead him to as he passed through.

When he did, he saw the ocean in front of him, but when he looked down, there are trees and small mountains all over. He also saw the birds, pigs and eagles enjoying themselves on the beach.

"Oh, I'm in Bird Island," Denzel said, then gasped happily when he realized he was standing on a mountain, "And I'm on Hero Mountain! Cool!" But then, his excitement faded when he looked down to check that he was on top of Aggie's monument of Hero Mountain, "Oh great!" He couldn't he was on top of his nemesis' head statue. Suddenly, the portal closed behind him, "Uh-oh." He tried to turn his dimensional remote control on to open a portal home, but he realized the remote was ran out of batteries. He began to shake in anxiety. He's now stuck on top of Aggie's head statue on Hero Mountain with no way down or no way home, "Oh, no. Oh, no. Hey. Hey. Help! Help!"

Meanwhile, Aggie returned again to the beach after leaving to get more food. This time, she approached Red, Chuck, Bomb, Silver, Leonard, Courtney and Garry who were settling a picnic blanket on the sand.

"Hey guys, want some Buko Pandan Salad dessert? Mom made them. It's perfect for hot day." Aggie said while carrying a bowl of green creamy dessert called Buko Pandan Salad.

Suddenly, everyone heard a loud cry coming from nowhere, until they all turned their attention to Hero Mountain.

"Hey. Hey, Aggie! Aggie!" Denzel shouted as loud as he can to make the birds and pigs hear him.

They all saw Denzel on Aggie's statue on Hero Mountain.

"What the heck?!" Exclaimed Aggie.

"Call the fire brigade! Get a ladder! Get me down!" Denzel cried.

"What are you doing?"

"Scratching your head! What do you think?! I'm stuck!"

"How'd you get on Aggie's head… on the mountain?" Silver asked.

"What am I doing an interview?! Shut up and get a ladder or something!" the human boy yelled.

"Actually yeah. Maybe we are doing an interview," Aggie smiled as the birds and pigs snickered. Some couldn't handle the laughter of Aggie's joke as they held their wings and hooves on their mouth to cover their laughter, "So, Denzel, tell us about that new project you have coming up."

Denzel shouted, "What are you talking about? Get me down, you douche!"

"No. First you tell me about that new project."

"Oh, you're so dead."

"Is that the title of your new film?" Bomb added to the joke

"Grr!" Denzel growled, but he has to go with the joke to convince Aggie and her friends to get him down, "Uh... I've been working on a new movie and it's really great. Toss me a rope!"

"No, that's not good enough. We want details." Aggie grinned.

"Grr... I'm gonna slit your throat while you sleep," Her nemesis yelled before answering, "Um... Well... When you working with Jack Black... Uh... You just got to keep up, you know. I mean he's doing his thing and you got to... You got to match his energy level. Without looking like you trying to warm up him 'cause, you know, that's the game you just not gonna win."

Chuck then asked, "What was it like having a privilege of performing the words of Oscar winner Diablo Cody?"

"She's an overpriced cool girl who's got lucky once!"

"Ooh... That doesn't sound like an interview answer. Say something nice about Diablo Cody," Red told him.

Denzel tried to think of something as he replied of what's in his mind, "I... envy the tattoo artist who had that huge canvas of arm fat to work with."

Aggie laughed, "Wonderful. Wonderful. Hey, listen, could you hang with us through the break?"

"What?"

"We'll be right back with Denzel's boss Donald Trump," Aggie then walked back to the village as her friends followed her.

"No! No, I hate Donald Tru... Where you going?" Denzel shouted as he watched Aggie and the birds and pigs walked back to the village.

* * *

While she was following her, Ruby then told Aggie, "Do you think it's mean to leave Denzel up there? He doesn't have powers or can fly like you."

"Eh, he'll be fine," Aggie answered.

* * *

On Hero Mountain, Denzel is still stuck on the mountain, sitting down while feeling so angry.

"Oh, she'll going to pay for leaving me here! But how can I do that? I can't expose anymore of her secrets. I ran out of secrets to tell."

Suddenly, two eagles flew around as Denzel eavesdropped to hear what they are saying while flying.

"I really wish Mr. Red and Ms. Aggie will get back together," a male eagle said.

"Yeah, they were meant for each other," a female eagle agreed.

After overhearing this, Denzel then has an idea as he rubbed his hands together, "So, that's the issue today, huh? Well, I'll give them what they want… they'll see!" He laughed maniacally, until he realized he's still on the mountain, "Right after I find a way out of here."

* * *

Later at night, Aggie came into the Eagle Family's house after taking a fly around the island. She felt so tired as she hid her eagle wings back in her back.

As she walked so tiredly to the direction of her room, her extended family watched her.

"Hey, Aggie," Mighty Eagle called her as Aggie turned to him. He was a little scared as he thought she's going to pounce once he mentioned something or someone she doesn't like, "I know you don't want to talk about it, but…" he nervously fiddled his fingers.

"Whatever you want to talk Mighty Eagle, just say it," Aggie insisted him to talk.

Mighty Eagle exhaled and said, "Can you at least give Red a chance?"

Aggie said, "I did give him a chance. We're friends now,"

"What he meant is… Could you just get back together with him?" Zeta clarified the issue.

Aggie rolled her eyes, and groaned, "Ugh. Do you have to bring that up? I already told you. I can't take him back. We're just friends now"

"Cousin Ags, I know it hurts after what happened between you two, but we all know you still love Red. Maybe it's time you can start all of again," Debbie suggested.

"I told you, I don't want to start things with him again…!" Aggie shouted before turning around, and headed to her room. But before she can closed the door, she said to her extended family, "We both might get hurt."

She slammed the door behind her, and dropped herself on her bed. Her room is dark and quiet. She didn't want to turn the lights on. She's not in a mood for switching on the light. Before she has a chance to went to bed, Aggie remembered when she and Red used to date. They don't sleep alone in their own houses anymore. Sometimes, they slept together. She remembered how they cuddled each other while sleeping, but they didn't get too intimate, they just one to hug and tickle with each other while they're in bed.

Aggie smiled while remembering what was like to snuggle with her love. But now she was all alone in her room on her bed as she frowned. The only things she could snuggled were her pillows and blankets. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she tried not to think about it. She turned her body around before falling asleep and beginning to dream.

_Aggie walked in a dark room where there's nothing but… dark room. It's like she's in a dark void where she's all alone. She saw nothing and heard nothing but the echoes of her footsteps and her own voice._

_"Where am I?! Hello!" She tried to call for someone, but she only heard her voice echoing. It's creepy and dark in here._

_While she was walking, Aggie saw something on the floor, which she almost stepped on, "What's this?" She looked down to take a closer looked. When she saw the object, she gasped. She took it from the floor, and held it up. _

_It was a knife. _

_A sharp pointy knife._

_This isn't good._

_Ever since she was under her alter-ego's control and killed Red with a knife, Aggie has PTSD whenever she held a knife. She felt so guilty when using that to kill Red. She doesn't want to held a knife again. But it happened again. She's holding a knife, which memories flashed in her head, showing how she brutally killed red with lots of blood flowing out from his chest._

_"Oh no. Oh no no no no no no no!" Aggie stammered as she started to sweat, and her wing shook. She doesn't know how to let go of the knife as she felt so anxious._

_Suddenly, she heard someone in this void. She's not the only one around here, and this voice is very familiar._

_"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" _

_That voice and a shadow was closing by. Aggie recognized that voice and the shadow figure, "Red…" Aggie knew that was Red. But then, she turned to the knife she's still holding. While she's still shaking and sweating, her wings were trying to tell her to kill Red with it, and this time, she's going to end it so she won't feel miserable anymore. But in her heart, Aggie doesn't want to kill Red. She still loves him, and too afraid to show it. It's all happened again. Her worst fear… but Aggie couldn't allow it, "No. Not this time." Instead the pointy tip of the knife facing upward, she faced the knife in front of her chest._

_When Red arrived at the scene, he was shocked when he saw Aggie pointing the knife on her chest._

_"Aggie, what are you doing?!"_

_When Aggie saw him shock of what he sees, she started to cry while sweating, "Taking my punishment."_

_Red extended his wing, gesturing Aggie to stop, "No, stop! Aggie! You can't do this!"_

_"I have to!" Aggie cried, "I was so evil! I'm so selfish! I did something worst… without thinking! Because I'm so jealous! Why do you deserve someone like me?!"_

_When Aggie asked the question, Red was speechless. He doesn't know what to say. Yes, he still loves her, but the way Aggie thought of herself that Red doesn't deserve a killer like her as he realized it._

_Aggie knew there's nothing for Red to explain about her question as she was about to drove the knife into her chest, but then, Red jumped forward, and held both of her wings while still holding a knife, pulling it away from Aggie before it can reach her chest._

_"Aggie, please! You don't deserve this!" Red tried his best to keep the knife far from Aggie's chest, which where her heart is._

_"Yes, I do! I killed you! I hurt everyone! I deserve this punishment, Red!" Aggie cried a lot as she wanted to accept this fate. She shed her tears as she thought of herself as a bad person, so she wanted to kill herself for all the mistakes she had done, especially to Aggie._

_Red doesn't want Aggie to get hurt or kill herself for something that it wasn't her fault. It wasn't her fault that she's murderer. It wasn't her fault that she killed him. It wasn't her fault that she imprisoned everyone to destroy them for "betraying". Red felt so guilty that his ex-girlfriend experienced this kind of trauma. Suicide is the last thing she ever do, but not in this way. He has to change this fate, but it's not her fate._

_Red looked at Aggie with tears in his eyes, "No… I do,"_

_"What?" Aggie looked up in surprised._

_But before Aggie wanted an explanation, Red was able to turn the pointy tip of the knife from Aggie to Red as he quickly drove the knife into his own chest, hitting his own heart. He believed he's the reason Aggie became like this, and her life turned back to being miserable. It was all his fault. He abandoned her, he betrayed her, he made her think he doesn't love her anymore. Now, he's paying the price…again. Aggie couldn't move on as long as Red exist. To make her move on, Red decided to end this misery._

_Aggie gasped in shock when she felt Red purposely faced the knife to him, and pulled the knife into his own chest. Though she's still holding the knife when Red pulled it towards him, she could feel that it's like the same thing that happened between them back in Magic Island, but this time, Red insisted to have himself killed. When the knife was plunged into his chest, the blood flowed out onto both Red and Aggie's wings. Aggie quickly let go of the knife as she was started for this, but there's already blood on her wings. Red groaned in pain as he dropped his knees on the floor, and held on the knife as his body lied down on the floor, gasping for air._

In the real world, Aggie squirmed on her bed, breathing for air, and her head also sweat. It's like she's trying to get out of her nightmare, but she's still trap.

_Back in the dream world, Aggie just watched her former beloved bleed as he tried to live for Aggie before he can die._

_"NOO! Red, what have you done to yourself?!" Aggie knelt besides Red as tears shed from her face, "It would've been me!"_

_"No, Aggie! I deserve this, not you," Red coughed as she still groaned in pain, "It wasn't your fault you did all of those stuff. It was mine. I made you feel miserable and betrayed. I— I accept this."_

_"No, Red! Just… let me help you!" But Aggie can't accept this. She didn't want this to happen. She held the knife again, trying to pull it very slowly from Red's chest. She doesn't care anymore that she still has Red's blood all over her wings. She wanted to save Red._

_But she was interrupted and stopped when Red held her wings, stopping her from trying to pull the knife out, "No! It's okay. I just want you to live your life, I don't want you to feel miserable because of me," Red then lifted one of his wings, and touched Aggie's cheek. There is still blood on his wing, but Aggie decided to ignore that, "Just remember that I will always love you, no matter what. And I don't care if you… hurt me, or you don't want to be with me. I love you, Aggie."_

_Aggie cried so hard as more tears flowed out from her eyes. She felt so heartbroken that Red took thus suicide attempt for her because he blamed himself for Aggie's misery, not her. This proves that red loves her very much, despite that Aggie doesn't want him to love her anymore. He still loves him. And now, she couldn't help but confessed, "I…" She used one wing to touch his cheek, while the other grasped his bloody wing that held her cheek, "I love you too, Red. I still love you… I'm too ashamed to show it. You were never been part of my misery, Red. I am… to you."_

_"You were never been one, Aggie. Never," Red said as he admitted that she wasn't been part of his misery ever since. _

_Red still had the strength to lift his upper body to reach for Aggie, and hugged her. Aggie hugged him in return as she sobbed, not wanting to let him go._

Back in the real world, Aggie is still dreaming, but there was a tear shedding from her closed eyes.

_Back again in the dream world, while Aggie is still hugging Red, she realized the body she was hugging is no longer solid. _

_"Red? Red?!" She wanted to make sure if Red is still there alive, but when she looked down on her arms, she saw that Red wasn't there anymore but only his red feathers, "No! No, please don't leave me, Red. Please!" She whimpered as she hugged the feathers that were left in her arms, "I love you!"_

_Suddenly, a wind whistled around her as it carried all of the feathers from her arms. Aggie wanted to keep some of her feathers, but they all flew away to nowhere… except one as she caught one with her fingers. She could feel that Red was no longer with her when his feathers were blown away, and the only thing left to remember him was this one small feather. Aggie then cried again as she nuzzled the feather on her cheek._

"RED!"

Aggie was startled as she woke up from her nightmare. She looked around, and realized she's in her room again on her bed. She looked down on her wings, and saw there was no blood at all. She panted heavily after seeing that nightmare. She still has sweat on her head.

When she looked down, Aggie realized that her nightmare is not just a nightmare, it's more than that. It's like a warning… that if she ever gets near Red, then… she might kill him all of a sudden. She doesn't want that again. Aggie knew that she's still part of Red's misery, and she's also a threat to him. She doesn't want to hurt or kill him again. It was the biggest mistake of her life, and she regretted of doing that to him. Even though it was all on her dark side, Aggie is still the only who killed Red, and she has to prevent that.

Aggie folded her legs, curled herself into a tightly-squeezed ball, and hid her face on her knees, crying about her nightmare. She doesn't want to get near Red as long as both of them live. She couldn't go back to sleep either or she would have the same nightmare again. This is too much for her to handle. And she can't get out of her room until further notice. She doesn't know how long she would stay in there. She just hoped this is the best way to keep Red safe… from herself.

* * *

In the morning, Red was walking down the street where he was greeted by his fellow birds. He greeted them back happily as usual, but something or someone is missing.

All day as he tried to hang out with his friends, Red noticed that Aggie wasn't around in Bird Village. Everyday in the morning, Aggie flew down to Bird Village, and took a nice stroll, singing happy songs and brining smiles to all the birds. But now, she wasn't doing those stuff this time.

"Hey, has anyone seen Aggie? I haven't seen her strolling around whole morning," Red asked his friends.

But the birds shook their heads, replying no.

"Nuh-uh," Ruby shrugged.

"No," Stella added.

"Haven't seen her," Matilda said.

"She hasn't flown out of Mighty Eagle's home all day. Where is she?" Bubbles pointed.

"Do you think something's wrong?" Hal asked in worry.

Red looked on the mountain to see the view of the Eagle Family's house, beginning to worried what happened to Aggie. She isn't like this since… before she forgave him.

* * *

Back in the Eagle Family's house, Aggie is still in her room, sitting behind the door so no one would attempt to come inside. She's still crying from last night's nightmare, and she didn't do anything but cry. Zeta did attempt to give Aggie pancakes for breakfast, but the purple couldn't get the sparrow out of her room. So Zeta put the pancakes near her door, and Aggie quickly snatched them into her room to eat, and left the empty plate outside.

When they realized the sparrow hasn't come out of her room all day, the Eagle Family decided to check on her, but the room is locked. They have nothing to do but knock.

"Cuz?" Debbie called.

"Aggie?" Zeta knocked on the door.

"Hey, little girl buddy, are you alright in there?" Mighty Eagle spoke while knocking.

"You haven't come out of your room all day," Zeta added.

But Aggie couldn't answer as she's still not in a mood to confront her extended family about what happened last night as she ignored them, and continued to whimper.

After an hour of trying to convince Aggie the door, the eagles just walked away from the door, and tried to think of something to figure out what happened to Aggie.

Debbie then reported her mother with a cellphone on her wing, "Hmm, Red just texted, wanting to know why Aggie hasn't come out yet."

"Should we tell him?" Mighty Eagle inquired.

Zeta sighed as she looked at Aggie's door. Zeta knew her niece doesn't want Red around, but all this happened because of these two, and she wanted to fix this mistake for her niece.

* * *

**This is actually part 1 of my Halloween theme for this chapter. Part 2 will be a lot more blood than this. **

**The part where Denzel is stuck on top of Hero Mountain on Aggie's head statue is a reference from Family Guy where Stewie was stuck on the roof when he tried to fix the TV dish**

**Buko Pandan is a type of Filipino cold dessert made of jelly cubes, young coconut, and sweetened cream infused with pandan or screwpine flavor. This tropical salad is usually enjoyed as a snack or dessert and often made for holiday parties and other special occasions.**


	47. Nightmare part 2

**Part 2 is here. Something happened to my old file, which was corrupted, and I can't open it, so I have to start all over again. It took 8 hours to make this chapter again, and it was worth it.**

**Happy Halloween, everyone!**

**Warning: More violence and gore. More blood too. You better get a bag whoever's going to puke when reading or seeing blood.**

* * *

Debbie opened the door as she saw Red in front of her while holding his wand staff, "I got your message about Aggie." He entered as Debbie closed the door

"She's still not coming out of her room," the young eagle replied

"At this time, she's probably sleeping," Mighty Eagle answered, "But she hadn't eaten her lunch yet, and lunch is her favorite meal of the day."

"We were thinking that you should gave this to her," Zeta showed up with a tray of lunch.

But Red hesitated "Guys, you know Aggie doesn't want me near her."

"Yeah, that's true, but you're the reason she got into this mess in the first place… I'm not angry, just reminding, but you get my point," Zeta reminded.

"Plus, her door's lock. You probably have some magic in the wand staff she gave you to unlock doors," Debbie pointed.

Red hung his head down as he admitted he has been mastering spells from Aggie's spell book for this past couple of weeks. He even mastered the Unlock Spell of any locks and knobs, "I have. I've been practicing using the wand staff, and I know how to unlock doors, less destructive."

"Good. So, just give it to her, and you can come out if you're ready," Zeta shove the tray to Red to make him hold it.

Red rolled his eyes as he headed towards Aggie's door. He twisted the knob first, finding out it was lock. While holding the tray with one of his wings, Red used the other wing to hold his wand staff, and casted a spell to unlock the door. After that, he twisted the knob again, and it was unlock. He slowly opened the door, and looked around that the room is dark, and saw Aggie lying on her bed, sleeping.

The red bird quietly entered the room, closed the door behind him, and locked the door. He walked towards the sleeping Aggie as he watched her sleep.

"Hey, Aggie," Red came close beside her bed, "I-I brought food. It was your Aunt Zeta's cook, so…"

Aggie didn't answer. Of course she can't answer. She's asleep. Red put the tray of food on the table next to the bed. He couldn't help but lightly brush her hair aside from her face. Red couldn't believe how beautiful Aggie is while she's sleeping. He sighed.

"You're so beautiful… How could I ever hurt someone so beautiful like you?"

She still didn't answer. Since now he's closer with Aggie again, Red has more to confess to her, and this time, he would make the most of it. Nothing will cut him off of his confession now Aggie is asleep. He wanted to take it all out from his chest as he practiced on this confession for weeks. He'll try to speak softly so he won't wake her up.

"Aggie, I know you couldn't hear me because your sleeping… and you might be dreaming too," He started "But… I really want to say… I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean to betray you. I don't know why I had this feeling for Silver, but, to be honest, the only one that is in my mind was you, Aggie. I had never stopped thinking about, even if Bird Island and Piggy Island were at stake. I tried to stay focus on the mission when we tried to stick with Silver's plan to stop Zeta's super weapon, but I still thought about you. I hoped that you would come back to help us, because you're smart, friendly, strongest and most powerful member of our team…, and you're my best friend. I-I couldn't take action without you."

Red couldn't stand up much longer as he tried to find something to sit down. There was a chair at the Working table, but he will make a sound or movement that will wake Aggie up if he move the chair. Feeling he wanted to be so close with Aggie, Red wanted to sit down on the bed beside her. He slowly sat on the bed, carefully not to make a sudden movement, placed his wing on Aggie's head. He looked down at her, and continued to speak.

"I admit that I didn't notice how you feel when Silver was around me, but… I tried not to betray you… but you already thought of me that way. I couldn't argue with that because it's true. I did betray you. I thought you moved one. I also thought I moved on. But I didn't, Aggie. I didn't move one. I never move on from my feeling for you," Feeling the love in his heart for Aggie, Red wanted to touch her more as he slowly moved her head and upper body from the pillows, and placed her on his lap. He could see more of Aggie's beauty while she sleeps as he brushed her hair, trying not to touch her scalp or she'll feel that he was here, "Because I still love you. I really do love you… and I know you still do, but you're forcing yourself not to love me back because… I hurt you… again, and I understand you don't want to get hurt again."

Unbeknownst to Red, Aggie was awake this whole time. Just before Red came, Aggie tried to go to sleep as she felt sleepy after staying up all night because of her trauma from her nightmare, but she's still awake. She heard Red coming in, but she knew he thought she was asleep, so she pretended to be asleep to wait for Red to leave, but he never left. Instead, he was confessing about his true feelings for her, and she was listening the whole thing. From the sound of his voice, he was serious this time. She could even feel she was beside him, and moved her head on his lap. She didn't mind at all. She didn't want to wake up because Red might feel so embarrassed if he finds out she was listening to him. It made him comfortable to speak up if he thought she wasn't listening because she's sleeping, so Aggie has to fake her sleep to save Red from embarrassment.

While confessing, Red started to tear up as he felt so guilty for hurting Aggie, and it hurts when he lost her. He then hugged her with all his love full-hearted. He was so gentle to hug her, and tried to tighten the hug, or she'll wake up, "But Aggie, I promise, I will never hurt you again. If you could just give me a chance to make it up to you, I promise I will never betray you again. You could've been my wife, we could've been a family, we could've been happy together because we love each other so much, and we stayed together forever," Red closed his eyes as tears rolled down on his face, and one of the tears fell on Aggie's hair, "Please, Aggie, forgive me. Please. I love you."

While Red was crying in forgiveness, Aggie could feel herself crying as well. In the hug, she could feel his heart beating. She felt so guilty for avoiding him since their break up. She realized he's been trying to hard to get her back, but she kept rejecting him. If she did give him a chance, they would married, being husband and wife, have kids, and grow old together. Aggie wanted to hug him back tightly to comfort him, but she can't let him know she was awake and she was listening or he'll embarrass himself. She has to keep pretending to be asleep, and tried not to cry hard. Her eyes were already watered in tears as she let them shed, but she can't cry loud.

* * *

When the night came, Red was still brushing Aggie's hair, watching her sleep. When Red turned to the clock beside him, checking it's 8:00pm, he realized it's already evening. He wanted to return home, but he couldn't leave Aggie. He promised he will never leave her, not like right now. He meant his world. He couldn't leave her. He can't even move a muscle since Aggie still slept on his lap.

"Don't worry, Aggie. I won't leave you. I'll be here with you while you're still sleeping. I did promise before when we went to sleep together, I'll be here by your side, so you won't feel alone, and you won't have nightmares again. I keep that promise, Aggie. I will never leave you alone. I promise. I won't sleep until you have a very good sleep until tomorrow," Red leaned a little closer near Aggie's face, and whispered, "I love you so much, Aggie. I love you."

Aggie is still pretend sleeping as she could everything what Red just said. Guess she can't wake up anytime soon until tomorrow. She still can't sleep because of her nightmare, but now that Red is here, Aggie felt so sleepy, and Red's feathers are so soft like pillows. She really missed how she used to sleep with Red when they were still dating. And now, she can feel the love in her heart again. Since Red couldn't leave until tomorrow, Aggie tried to go to sleep if she can, and after few minutes, she went fast asleep, for real this time. Now Red is here to comfort her, Aggie can sleep well.

* * *

The next morning, Red has been awake all night watching over Aggie and kept brushing her hair. He couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and couldn't move a muscle the entire night. When Red looked at the clock again and it said it's 7:15am, he realized it's morning, but Aggie hasn't woke up yet.

"Aggie…, it's morning," He tested her if she wakes up, but she's still sleeping.

Red sighed as he felt sleepy himself. He can't sleep here with Aggie or she'll find out he was here the whole night. he has to get back to his house to rest. he slowly lifted Aggie's head from his lap, and placed her back on her pillows. Red then moved very slowly from the bed to avoid sudden movements.

"I know I said I won't leave you, but you'll wake up soon, and I know you still don't want me around, so… I have to go back home to get some rest." "Red then looked at the tray of food he brought from yesterday as he chuckled, "Can't believe you haven't eat all day yesterday. But don't worry, your lunch is still good and fresh to eat, you can eat lunch for breakfast if you want." He leaned a little closer towards Aggie's face, and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Take care of yourself, Aggie, but I'll be back. I promise," He stood up, and walked towards the door. before he could close the door, he won't leave until he said quietly to Aggie, "I love you."

When Red left and finally closed the door, Aggie sat up on her bed. She already woke up this morning, an hour before Red attempted to wake her up. She listened to Red's last conversation before he left. Aggie hung her head down in guilt as her eyes watered. She realized that avoiding and rejecting Red hurt his feelings as much as he hurt hers.

"Oh Red," Aggie covered her face with her wings, "I… love… you… too," She started to whimper.

Outside, Red released the door knob, and felt himself crying as well, but he quickly wiped them away as Zeta was standing beside him, waiting for him to come out of the room.

"So, how's it goes? You've been in her room with her the whole night," the purple eagle said.

"Eh, she's still sleeping. Probably she hadn't slept after waking up from a nightmare or something. She must be very tired," Red said, "Look, I'll be back. I'll just get some sleep. I haven't been sleeping all night just to watch over her. I'll check on her again after I woke up, okay? And don't worry, she may be eating her lunch inside for breakfast, it's still good." Red walked towards the door as Debbie opened it for him, "I'll see you later guys," the red bird said before heading out as Debbie closed the door.

* * *

Red was waking down the mountain form the Eagle Family's house all by himself. All the way, he felt very sleepy. He didn't sleep last night, not even for a minute. He kept his eyes wide open to watch Aggie sleeping. He slapped himself when he almost closed his eyes.

He made it to Bird village as he was about to head towards his house, but he was encountered by Chuck, Bomb and Silver.

"Hey, Red," Chuck greeted, "Wow, you've been with Mighty Eagle and his family all night last night."

"Yeah, I was watching over Aggie," Red nodded, "Don't worry, she didn't know I was there. She's asleep."

"So, what happened to her?" Bomb asked.

"I don't know. Only I know is she locked herself in her room, didn't eat her food, and slept all day and night without opening her eyes, not even a single glance."

"But lunch is her favorite meal. She never resists a good lunch,"

"I know, and I never seen her skip lunch before." Red yawned, "Look, I love to stay and chat, but I better go home to get some sleep. I haven't slept for watching Aggie all night." He turned the other way around to get pass his friends in front of him, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, okay. You should get some sleep, Red. At least 8 hours because lack of sleep is unhealthy, and sleeping 7-8 hours is enough," Silver stated.

But Red rolled his eyes, and groaned as he turned to her, "I know how long I can sleep, Silver! Aggie already told me that before you do!" When he saw the fear and concern on his friends' faces, Red realized his was a little harsh, "Sorry, it's just tired me saying. Just let me get some sleep," He got inside his house and slammed the door.

The three birds are still standing in fear and concern for Red.

"Man, lack of sleep makes you feel cranky," Chuck said.

* * *

In the Eagle Family's house, Aggie finally got out of her room after a short nap, and eating yesterday's lunch for breakfast.

"Hey, guys," she yawned while greeting her adoptive family.

"Cousin Aggie!" Debbie rushed to hug her adoptive cousin, "So glad you got out of your room."

"Man, just one day, we already missed you!" Mighty eagle winked

"Thanks, Uncle Ethan," the sparrow blushed.

"So, how was your sleep?" Zeta asked.

"Not really great. But, I've been thinking…" Aggie didn't know how to start as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I _slightly_ heard what Red told me that night while I was sleeping, and I realized that I was wrong of avoiding Red after we broke up. I admit, I'm still in love with him, and I hurt him when I keep rejecting him."

"Then, don't avoid love! You two are destined to be together. You should give love another chance," Zeta advised, then looked at Mighty Eagle with a loving smiled. "Just like I did."

But Aggie looked in disgust, "Yeah, I see that. Maybe I should give Red another chance."

"That's the spirit!" Mighty Eagle exclaimed, "But Red might be sleeping by now. He stayed up all night watching you, so you should tell him tomorrow."

"Alright, I will," nodded Aggie, "Hey, I know that I ate lunch for breakfast, but it doesn't mean I can't eat lunch again."

"I know you're favorite," Zeta winked as she volunteered to cook Aggie's favorite lunch for her.

Aggie squealed in excitement.

* * *

At night, Red was still asleep on his nest. He hadn't have any dreams yet while he slept in the middle of afternoon... until now.

_A figure was walking out of nowhere as it entered Aggie's old house, where she was staying for the night. The figure went to the kitchen, and grabbed a big sharp knife from the table. Then, it opened the door of Aggie's bedroom, where Aggie is sleeping. because of the light behind the figure, the shadow of the knife was seen clearly._

_Aggie woke up because of the light hit her closed eyes. She rubbed her eyes, and saw the figure who she recognized, "Red, what are you doing?" That was until she noticed the knife was lifted, pointing towards her, Wait, no!"_

_But it was too late as the knife was pulled down, and few drops of blood squirted all over the bed._

In the real world, it was a stormy night as lightning stroke in the sky and thunder clapped.

At the Eagle Family's house, Mighty Eagle, Zeta, Debbie and Aggie were having dinner as they were startled by the lighting.

"Wow, what a strong weather tonight," Debbie commented.

Aggie ate a spoonful of worms, "I hope Red slept well. I remember he couldn't sleep with noises."

_Back in Red's dream, Aggie was thrown on the wall with blood flowed out from her right hip, which the blood was spread on the wall_

_"Ah!" She tried to get up as she held her hip with one wing to cover the bleeding, "Red, no, please!"_

_Red then approached her with a knife, and his wings are covered with blood, "You really think I betrayed you, I hurt you, I ruined you life?! But look what you did to me!" When he was near her, he dug the knife into Aggie's abdomen, making her scream in pain, "You were the one who broke up with me! You broke up with me first! Your job of 'saving the universe' is more important than our love."_

_"No, that's not true! You're too important to me, Red!" Aggie cried while wincing in pain, "If the universe destroys, then your world will too."_

_"But why breaking up with me?! I could've help you! don't you trust me?!"_

_"I do trust you, Red! I just don't want you to get hurt!"_

_"LIAR!" Red drew the knife from Aggie's abdomen, and punched her on the face, which made her flew at the other side of the room, "You only did that because you're not ready to spend the rest of your life with me! And after you finished your mission, you still didn't take me back! You had your chance, Aggie! But you were too late! It wasn't me who ruined your life, Aggie, or Silver, or anyone, it was all on you! You're too slow to take action, you're too silent to speak, you're a fool to ever hurt or kill anyone... And you blamed me!"_

_When Red was about to approach Aggie again, Aggie tried to run away, avoiding more stabs from him, but she was too weak to walk or movie, having too big wounds that more blood flowed out of her body._

_"You know what's worse, Aggie?! This! You killed me, you make me bled to death! You almost killed us all!" With his new power, Red used his telekinesis to hold Aggie's hair to make her stop moving, making her cry, "You even rejected me whenever I wanted you back. You even kept avoiding me, and dated someone else! You said a couple of times you love me. I don't know what this is between us, Aggie, but this isn't love at all! And now..., I will do the same thing you did to me back in Magic Island!"_

_Red pulled Aggie towards him, and stabbed the knife through her chest, making Aggie gasped as she couldn't scream anymore. She only felt numb, and she couldn't move a muscle, not when there's a knife through her chest. While her mouth is open, there was blood coming out of her mouth, and her teeth gritted, wincing in pain._

_"You feel that, Aggie?! Is it more painful than your broken heart?!" Red then gave Aggie another stab through her chest again, just like how Aggie/Dark Aggie did to him, "I want you to feel how I felt when you killed me!"_

_Aggie groaned in pain as she held the knife Red was holding on, "Red, please, have mercy!"_

_"Mercy is for the weak!" Red pulled the knife from her chest, and pushed Aggie down on the floor._

_Aggie grunted as she embraced both of her wings around herself to cover the wounds on her chest. She can feel her heart still beating, but she felt so weak because of blood loss. She can still catch a glimpse at Red, whose body is now covered with her blood, and her face was even angrier than he usually does, "Red, I know you're angry. You have every right to get angry at me. I know, I shouldn't blamed you for my own actions. You were right. It was my fault. But, Red, I didn't mean to kill you or hurt you. I only avoided you and rejected you because, not I only I don't want to get hurt, it's because I don't you to get hurt. I did very bad to you because I was jealous, and you didn't how much you mean to me because I avoided you. But believe me, Red, deep inside, I love you. And I'm still am. If... if you just give me another chance, Red, I'll prove to you that I love you... And I want to be with you for the rest of my life."_

_Red's anger slowly faded when she heard Aggie's confession. Hearing her confess while bleeding made Red realized she was fighting to live in order to tell him she really loves him. Aggie looked at Red's eyes as it was like she was begging for mercy. When Red saw this, he wanted to spare Aggie because he still loves her..._

_But killing him to death back in Magic Island was unforgivable as he wanted to get back at her. He charged forward at aggie, pinning her down as Aggie felt another pain from her body. She struggled herself to break free, but Red knew how to trap her._

_"Just in case you won't lie to me again!" Red dig the tip of the knife back on Aggie's right chest, and dragged it downward, tearing down her chest._

_"AAAHHH!" Aggie shouted in pain. It was so painful that her chest was teared open. It is where her heart was placed, "Red..., what are you doing?!"_

_"Getting what was once mine..." Red dropped the knife, and inserted his wing into Aggie's chest, "You're heart..." Then, he finally grabbed what he was looking for, "Belongs..."_

_Aggie gasped ash she knew what Red was about to do as she whimpered, "Red, no!"_

_"TO ME!" at the final blow, Red pulled Aggie's heart out from her chest..., literally, as blood squirted out of her chest like a weak fountain. The blood the reach the ceiling, more of it splatted all over the walls, and the rest were on Red's face, which he closed his eyes so the blood won't hit his eyes._

_Red panted in anger as he took for a moment to rest, until he realized he was out of his system, It's like he doesn't know what he was doing. when he realized there are blood all over him, he panted anxiously. He also felt there was a beating heart in her wing. He was scared as he threw it away, which it rolled besides Aggie, who was lying down on the floor, panting for air, and her whole body is covered with blood. Aggie gasped in horror when he saw his former love interest was injured with multiple stabs, and her heart got pulled out... by him_

_"No." Red shivered, "No, no, no, no, no! Aggie, I... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..."_

_"No, Red," Aggie coughed, "You got what you wanted..., and I paid the price."_

_"No! This isn't what I wanted!" Red tried to think of something that could help her. Then, he noticed Aggie's beating heart beside him, "Don't worry, Aggie. I'll... I'll fix this!" He grabbed her heart, and tried to place it back into Aggie's chest, "You'll be fine, Aggie. You'll be fine... Just stay with me."_

_As Red tried to figure out how to put Aggie's heart back into her chest, Aggie held Red's wing, making him stop doing what he was doing, "No. don't, Red. It's okay," She coughed up blood, "I just want you to know that... I love you s-s-so much. I'm too weak to show it. I still love you, Red."_

_Red started to cry, "I love you too, Aggie." He lifted Aggie's bloody body as he hugged her tightly, and sobbed. He couldn't believe what he had done. he killed Aggie, the love of his life! The one who he thought he loved. but this isn't how he showed love for her._

Back in the real world, Red was squirming and crying in his sleep on his nest.

_In his dream, Red was still hugging Aggie while crying for her dear life. But when he opened is eyes, he noticed Aggie was no longer in his arms, except for her feathers with sticky blood all over them._

_Suddenly, wind whistled as it blew all of Aggie's feathers, especially the ones with blood. It was like Aggie is passing away. Red tried to retrieve them, but he only grabbed one. the feather he caught is the only thing left of Aggie to remind him by. But then, there's a small strong wing passing by as it blew Aggie's feathers from Aggie's finger._

_"No!" Red tried to get the feather before it disappeared, but it was too late._

_There was nothing left of Aggie. He killed her. and she's gone... for good._

_"NNOOOOOOO!"_

_*end of dream*_

"NOOOOO!" Red sat up on his nest as he woke up. He panted in fear as he shivered. He looked at his surroundings and realized he was in his room, and there was a storm outside.

Red was scared. Everything he did about killing Aggie was only a dream, but he feared it might come true. He killed her in his dream, similar to how Dark aggie killed him back in Magic Island.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no," Red shook his head and began to sweat, "This... This can't be happening. This won't happen. No, I don't blame Aggie for this. It's not her fault." he then looked himself on the mirror. It's like his reflection telling him to have his revenge on aggie for killing him, "I won't let that happen to her. I won't!"

The red bird cringed in panic. He tried to figure something out to prevent aggie from getting her hurt.. or killed. He can't go back to bed right now. He can't have that nightmare again. He got to do something.

* * *

The next morning, in Bird Village, Aggie came out from the green portal, and closed it while having a video chat on her phone with her two friends.

"So, you and Chief break up? Penfold questioned.

"And... just to let you know, he broke up with me," Aggie clarified.

"What?!" The hamster gasped.

"Yeah, I called her this morning, and I told her what I want to say," Danger Mouse confessed

"So, are you going to be alright?" Penfold asked his best friend.

"Well, I'm a little bumped, but I realized that Aggie still loves Red more than me. She's not very good of hiding it," the agent mouse admitted.

"I'm so happy, DM. I can't believe you took it well," Aggie laughed.

"I remember a wise old saying, 'If you love someone, set him or her free'. It was cheesy, but I did it, and I learned from you."

"Wow, Aggie, you really are a Friendship Teacher," Penfold told Aggie, then back to Danger Mouse, "So, Chief, what are you doing now that you're single?'

"Eh, I might as well enjoy my single life for now. don't worry, Aggie and I are still good friends," the white mouse said.

"Thanks, you guys," Aggie smiled

"I really hope you and Red are happy together. If he hurts yo again, oh, he's gonna get it!"

"Don't worry, Danger Mouse, I can handle it," Suddenly, Aggie noticed something happened at Red's house, "I'll call you back," she told her friends before hanging up. She rushed towards Chuck, Bomb and Silver, who kept knocking on Red's door, "Guys, what's going on?"

"It's Red," Chuck replied, "He was locked in his own house all morning!"

"We tried to get in, but it's stick," Bomb responded

"We also tried to call him, but he didn't answer!" Silver added

"Let me try," Aggie volunteered as the three other birds moved aside, and she knocked on the door, "Red!"

Inside, Red barred his doors and windows so no one would get in. While he do that, he heard Aggie's voice through the door.

"Red, is everything okay in there?" She called

"It's Aggie," Red continued to add more ply wood on his door, and nailed them tightly. "No! she won't get it. She won't get near me... I don't want to kill her."

When Red didn't answer, Aggie has an idea, "Okay, guys. I know how to get inside. I'll go inside to talk to Red, while you three stay here, and keep an eye on the door."

Chuck, Bomb and Silver nodded as Aggie went to the right side of the house, and casted a spell in her mind, making her figure transparent. She normally walked through the walls as she tried, and it worked!

She made it inside the house as she went to search for Red.

Red want to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He couldn't hold this pain any longer. He felt very guilty for Aggie's misery, he was the reason why she was so hurt. He hurt her, he broke her heart, he betrayed her, and now, his dream told him to kill for killing him. He doesn't want to do that for Aggie. He loves her so much, and as long as he's around , she won't move on from pain unless...

This is how it goes. Red used to attempt to do this before because he thought his life has no purpose... until Aggie showed up in his life. But now, things are different. Now that Aggie was sad and miserable because of him, he's going to end it.

When he was about to saw his wrist with a knife, Aggie arrived outside of his kitchen, seeing her sitting down on the floor, but she didn't see the knife he was holding.

"Red?" She called

"Aggie!" Red gasped as he hid the knife behind his back, "How did you get in here?"

"I used the Transparent Spell to get through the walls."

"Aggie, please You have to get out?"

"Why? Red, is there something wrong?" Aggie then entered the kitchen, approaching Red, "If there's something wrong, you can tell me."

"Please, Ags, get away from me!" Red tried to take a step back, but there was nowhere to go since he was leaning on the kitchen counter.

Aggie felt concern for Red as he figured out why he was acting like this, "Red, I think I know what's happening."

"You do?" Red swallowed.

"It's my fault. I kept avoiding you, I kept rejecting you, and you want to stick to that word. Well, I don't want to stick to that, Red." Aggie explained as she continued to walk forward, "Guess what, Red? I'm not dating someone anymore... I think you know who. I've been thinking it over 2 nights ago, and I realized how sad and hurt you are when I don't want to be with you anymore, Red. But... to be honest... I still want to be with you, Red, and... I love you. I still do love you, Red. I don't know why I kept hiding this, but... it is clear, that I don't want to be away from you for too long. I think it's time, I should give you one more chance," She started to tear up when she confessed. She missed Red so much. If ever they get back together again, she wants to hug and kiss him, like old times.

Red was shock to what Aggie just said. Not because she changed her mind and wanted to start all over again with him, but it was almost the same words she said in his dream. It's happening, and Red can't let it happen, "Aggie, I'm begging you, don't come any closer!"

"Red, remember when you told me you're ready to take me back in you life?" the sparrow is closer towards the cardinal as she was about to reach her wing at him, "Well, I'm going to do the same thing."

Red suddenly sobbed as he feared his nightmare is coming true. The wing that held the knife behind his back is shaking. He tried to stop it, but he can't control it. Something is controlling him, but his heart tried to resist of doing something he would regret, "Aggie, no!"

"Red, I'm ready..." When Aggie started, Red partially took out the knife from his back, not before she finished, "To take you back."

Just like in his dream, he was out of control. Out of depression, guilt, fear and misery, Red took out the knife, and began to slash Aggie, leaving knife scratched on both of her wings and across her chest. After that, with no control of himself, Red stabbed Aggie into her chest.

"AH!" The sparrow screamed in pain, which snapped the red bird from his insanity as he gasped for what he had done. His nightmare came true as he watched Aggie groaned in pain and clutched her wound, but tried not to move the knife.

"What-What have I done?" Red shivered in panic

Aggie looked up to Red. She didn't look angry, but there is not time to pint fingers as pleaded with begging teary eyes, "Red, help!"

"Don't worry, Aggie!" Red tried to covered Aggie's wounds to stop the bleeding. That was until some blood squirted out from her chest, and it spread all over Red's wings.

Red paused for a while as he froze in fear when he looked at his bloody wings. These looked exactly how he got his wings all bloody from his dream. But this isn't a dream. This is real blood. He got Aggie's blood all over his wings. This was how Aggie felt when she stabbed him to death. Now, Red was doing the same to her. He couldn't believe he murdered someone. Hurting others out of anger, yes, but murder, no. He never killed or murdered before, until now. This is a first time he killed someone, and that someone is the person he loved. He tried to warn her, he tried to stay away from her, he tried to lock himself in his house so they wouldn't get closer towards each other, but it's not working. his nightmare still came true.

"Red, please, help me!" Aggie cried as she kept wincing in pain.

But seeing aggie like this, Red realized he can't do anything to help Aggie Instead, he just made things worse, and he doesn't want to hurt Aggie anymore. He had done enough.

"I..." Red said doubt.

"Red?" Aggie was confused why he hasn't started helping her yet.

"I'm sorry!" Red cried as he ran towards the door.

"Red?! Wait!" Aggie tried to get up, and chased him, but she was too weak and still in pain as the blood from Aggie's chest created a puddle of blood in front of her knees.

Red managed to remove the plywood from his door since he still have enough strength, kicked the door open, which hit Chuck and Bomb's face while Silver quickly moved aside, and he ran away, trying to hide his wings covered with blood.

Chuck rubbed his face where the door hit him, and saw Red running away, "Red? Where are you going?!"

"AAH!" Silver screamed as she saw something horrible.

When Chuck and Bomb saw it for themselves, they gasped in horror, seeing Aggie clutching her wound while blood kept dropping on the floor. Blood flowed out not only from her chest, but it was newly flowed out from her beak.

Chuck, Bomb and Silver rushed to Aggie's aid as they try not to cause more damage of her.

"Aggie?! What happened?! Who did this to you?!" Chuck asked.

Aggie has enough strength to talk as she answered, "Red... did... this."

"What?" the yellow bird gasped.

"We have to get you to the hospital, cuz!" Bomb slowly lifted aggie with both of his wings as he, Chuck and Silver rushed out of the house to ask for help to get Aggie to the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile, Red kept running out of Bird Village towards the beach, ignoring the birds' greetings in his way.

"Hey, Red!"

"Red, how's it goin'?"

"Where are you going, Red?!"

Red wanted to get out of Bird Island as quickly as he could. He doesn't know where to go. But when he saw the giant slingshot on the beach, he knew now where to go.

When the stretched the elastic, and ready to fly, someone noticed him, about to launch.

"Mommy, why there's red water all over Mr. Red's wings?" the hatchling asked.

The mother bird gasped as she realized that wasn't red water all over Red's wings unless...

Before the mother bird can figure out, Red launched himself away from Bird Island.

While he was in the sky, tears shed from his eyes as he kept remembering what he had done to Aggie. He even looked at his blood-covered wings. He wants to be alone for a while, thinking about his action. He hoped some space will give him time to know what to do next.

* * *

**Ugh! I almost puke while writing more of the bloody scene! I hope you like this chapter. It's a Halloween theme for this chapter. Sure there are melodramatic, but this has bloody scenes, so I consider this Halloween theme.**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN 🎃**


End file.
